Into the Storm
by LadyDragonsblood
Summary: Into the Storm isn't just about the storms of weather and the people who chase them. It is also about the storms of life. And how the storms of life can come back to haunt you, even years later. M/M Slash, adult language and situations.
1. The Season Starts

_**AN:** All the characters with the exception of a few OC's belong either to themselves or Vince McMahon and the WWE. The only profit I hope to make is that you enjoy the story. For some reason, it won't let me list the characters in the story in the order I want. This is an EDGE story. He and Chris are the main characters, with Shawn, Hunter and others as supporting characters.  
_

_This story was started about three years ago. I went through a mental block with it, and set it aside for a while. I once again found the inspiration, and enjoyed writing it again. Therefore, some of the characters are based on their WWE characters at that time, such as The Shield. So, consider that some of their attitudes and behavior are taken from that period of time._

_This is meant to be a continuation of the story Lust in the Wind, which is sadly no longer available to read. However, I hope you will enjoy this story, even if you haven't read the other. I will refer to things that happened in the previous story in a way that you will understand things in this story. Also, I will be writing about well known storms, however, times will change. The time line is all that will change. I write with the utmost respect to any person lost or injured in the severe storms and tornadoes I talk about. All facts about the storms are accurate. I hope the precautions demonstrated about taking shelter from storms will increase actual awareness. Also, while my characters are "professional" storm chasers, it is not something I recommend anyone doing without proper training and experience. I would also like to add, that rapid movements in time are hard to express in writing. It may take several minutes to read something, but try to remember, that events, especially the storms, happen in minutes, and sometimes split seconds. There is also a lot of educational information about tornadic storms, and other elements of severe weather. I tried to not only make the story __entertaining__, but __informative and educational__ at the same time. The vehicle used in this story, called the ROW or Radar on Wheels can be searched under DOW or Doppler on Wheels. You can easily find pictures that may help you understand what the vehicle looks like. I hope you enjoy the story. All the best, Lady Dragonsblood. _

It was Saturday, April 30. Chris and Adam Jericho were having dinner with Hunter and Shawn Helmsley at their favorite restaurant. They were enjoying delicious T-Bone steak dinners at the Cattleman's Steakhouse.

The day was a celebration, of sorts. One the two couples had shared for the last five years. It marked the night before the first official storm chase of the season.

The two couples had been close friends ever since a storm season five years ago. The road to that friendship had been long and rocky, but now, they couldn't imagine being without each other.

Five years ago, Adam Copeland had been sent to work with the rogue storm chaser, Chris Irvine Jericho. Adam was a photo journalist and videographer for World Wide Entertainment, owned by Vincent K. McMahon. Vince was more of a father to Adam than a boss.

At first Adam could barely stand Chris. Chris was always silent and brooding, and rather arrogant. After some exciting chases, Chris began to realize that Adam was a strong, and calming influence, who somehow managed to tolerate him.

In time, they fell in love. It was like the storms they chased, hard and fast. They were married, by Shawn, in a field just as a storm moved in.

Their marriage was consummated in the back of Chris's Escalade as the storm roared overhead. It was wild and wonderful. Their marriage was strong, despite the occasional arguments.

Another incident that happened in the same season had put a few gray hairs on Adam's head. Chris had been placing a storm probe in the path of an oncoming tornado. Adam had watched in horror as Chris tried to drive away from the tornado as it had unexpectedly shifted it's directional track. The Escalade had been picked up by the tornado. It burst into flames when it was slammed back down on the ground.

Later, Chris crawled up out of a ditch, bruised and bloody, but alive. The burnt body in the Escalade had turned out to be Adam's former boyfriend turned stalker, Drew McIntyre.

For a while, after the season, Chris was quite a celebrity. Adam had shot enough footage for a two hour television special. It made both Chris and Adam famous, and Vince a lot of money. Neither Chris nor Adam minded their fifteen minutes of fame, because the video saved a lot of lives. It told people what to look for and what to do and how to take shelter on stormy days.

Together, Chris and Hunter had worked on Hunter's invention, a storm data collection probe. Hunter had been frustrated that the probes weren't getting into the storms.

Chris, who was also a Doctor Of Meteorology, thought of many design changes that better enabled the probe to fly into storms. It worked, and they were able to gather information that not only saved lives, but showed more about tornadoes than ever before.

However, the next season brought some unhappy news. For years, Shawn and Hunter had chased with one of Jericho's bitter rivals; Randal Orton and his husband John Cena-Orton.

The Orton's were firefighter paramedics from Denver. Much like Adam had wormed his way into Chris' heart, Randy and Chris became friends. They weren't close, but they were close enough to make the last half that first chase season friendly.

Like Drew had done to Adam, John's former lover, Brock Lesnar had stalked the Orton's. Brock ran a tour company that chased storms. He'd hired Drew, just to cause the problems he did. It had been miserable for both John and Adam.

One day, Randy had remained behind while the others went on a chase. Randy had been jealous that Chris had solved the problem with the probes instead of himself. John had said he was being childish and left Randy alone to pout.

Sadly, Brock took advantage of Randy being alone. He broke into Randy and John's hotel room. Brock beat and raped Randy.

The incident triggered the eating disorder John had worked so hard to conquer. Though they tried, it finally tore John and Randy apart. After therapy, John grew mentally stronger and happier, but Randy never got over the rape.

John divorced Randy and went back to his hometown of West Newbury, Massachusetts. Randy went to his hometown of St. Louis, Missouri. Both still worked as firefighter paramedics. Every year John sent cards at Christmas, but Randy lost all contact completely.

After that, Hunter and Shawn decided to leave Denver. They bought a house next door to Chris and Adam, in Norman, Oklahoma. The neighborhood was right across the street from the University of Oklahoma.

Hunter got a job teaching Science at Norman High School and also taught classes at the University. Shawn became the Pastor of a small, but strong non-denominational church. Every year, during the chase season, a visiting Pastor would take over for Shawn.

Chris taught Meteorology at the University. Then he was offered the job he'd been waiting for. The Meteorology Department at the University offered him the post of Dean of the Department. That had been a proud day for the Jericho's.

Adam still worked for Vince and WWE. His photos and videos had earned him numerous and prestigious national awards. The special about Chris had earned Adam a nomination for an Emmy Award, but he lost out to a documentary about missing children. Adam wasn't upset, missing children were more important.

Even though Adam still worked for Vince, his direct boss was Vince's son, Shane. World Wide Entertainment had opened an office in Oklahoma City, and Shane ran it.

Adam had an office in the WWE building, but he hardly ever there. Shane let him work from home. When he wasn't chasing storms with Chris, Adam took video and pictures around the area. His specialty was nature photography. He was the head photographer for WWE's biggest publication, the monthly magazine called Nature's Wonders. Adam also had a calendar published each year, with pictures of the storms he and Chris chased.

Adam had turned his and Chris' house into a showplace, that only few ever saw. Their backyard was a veritable paradise. He grew all kinds of beautiful flowers and vegetables. Adam had added a Koi pond, complete with a waterfall fountain. The area was the Jericho's refuge.

When they had married, Chris' legal last name was Irvine. He used Jericho as a business name because he wanted the fact that he was a Doctor of Philosophy in Meteorology a secret. However, two years into their marriage, Chris, and Adam by default, legally changed Irvine to Jericho. It was the name everyone knew.

Chris had hidden his Irvine name out of bitterness. For years, he had worked on a University project known as VORTEX. VORTEX stood for the Verification of the Origins of Rotation in Tornadoes Experience. VORTEX would go out in the field and cover storms from every possible angle, even by air. Chris invented a vehicle called the Doppler on Wheels or in short, DOW. The truck would be a mobile weather station with a full sized Doppler radar on board.

The government was interested and took over the project. Chris had rightfully expected to be chosen as one of the three project leaders. To his utter heartbreak and anger, the job went to others. One from the University, and two were the sons of politicians. It was wrong and the University was behind Chris, but Chris left in anger. He cursed science and turned his back on the academic world. That was what drove Chris to chase storms.

Chris' anger drove him to be careless and to take chances other chasers would never dare to take. He got closer to storms than anyone and he sold his videos to the media for a lot of money. He could have cared less about collecting scientific data.

The Helmsley's and Orton's chased for the science. Hunter wanted his probes to gather information that would be used to help advanced warning systems.

Now, for the last four chase seasons, the Jericho's and Helmsley's worked together for the benefit of helping others.

Chris spoke with a bit of huff to his voice. "Oh by the way, it came through. I will finally get to be in the DOW, now that the University has taken over the project. Only the University has changed the name to ROW or Radar On Wheels."

Hunter laughed. "Well, better late than never. Have you picked your students yet? You know we leave on Monday."

Chris nodded. "Yes, I have. Three excellent students. Roman Reigns, who will drive the ROW. His major is in lightening studies. Seth Rollins is the computer tech. He can make a computer dance. He will be in charge of the radar and forecasting. I hate to say it, but Rollins is almost better than me at predicting storms. The third guy is Dean Ambrose. He is so much like I used to be that it's scary. I think, if he could, he would walk up to a tornado and stroke it. He is more Adam's problem though, he is a journalism major and a videographer. He is also doing a secondary major in general Meteorology. He wants to be an in the field weather reporter. All three of them are chasing their Doctorates." Chris finished telling Hunter about the students who would go along for the season.

Hunter couldn't respond. He and Chris stood as their spouses returned from the restroom. Hunter and Chris kissed their husbands cheeks.

"So, what did we miss?" Adam asked as he sat down and sipped his iced tea.

Chris smiled at his beloved. "Just telling Hunter about the boys."

"Ah yes, Adam just told me in the restroom. Sounds like one of them will be a handful. Ambrose was it? Sounds like someone I know." Shawn interjected with a glance towards Chris. It made Hunter chuckle.

Adam and Hunter both laughed when Chris crossed his eyes and stuck his tongue out at the older man. Shawn just shook his head.

"Don't worry, Shawn. I managed to tame this lion. I think I can handle Dean. If not, Shawn, you can deal with him..." Adam's look changed from jovial to serious. He spoke again. "I mean that seriously. I know how much you helped Chris. Dean isn't angry with science like Chris was, but he is angry, at the world it seems. One good thing, he is really close to Roman and Seth. I am not really sure, but I suspect they have a three way relationship."

Chris chimed in. "You're probably right. I've seen Reigns calm him down when Dean was upset. Rollins as well. Shawn, I know I've said it many times, but you saved my life. I love you, both of you." He gave the older couple a warm smile.

Shawn flushed a bit. "You… were worth saving. You felt so guilty about your mom."

A lot of Chris' past anger came from an incident when he was a teenager, in Winnipeg, Canada. Chris had gone to chase a tornado. As he chased, he realized the tornado had torn up his own neighborhood. The tornado had destroyed his childhood home, with his mother inside.

Chris could smell gas, and power lines sparked. He found his mother, buried under rubble in what had been their kitchen. She was badly hurt, but he had to get her out. His actions caused her to be paralyzed for the rest of her life. Minutes later, the gas ignited and she would have burned to death. It ate at Chris constantly. During chase seasons Shawn secretly counseled Chris for many hours. Shawn finally made Chris understand, his mother had loved him for pulling her out.

Chris shook his memory when he felt his husband's hand on his leg. "Yes, you helped me so much. Then you helped us both so much last year when dad died. Remember when he went chasing with us when he came down to meet Adam?" He looked at his "family" around the table.

Adam laughed. "Ted out danced all of us. He was so much fun. You swore he had a crush on me. I also remember a certain Pastor wore a skin tight sexy boy leather outfit." He wiggled his brows at Shawn.

"Oh how well I remember." Hunter leaned over and gave his husband a sound kiss on the lips.

It was Chris' turn to tell tales. "I remember a certain Kitten, who got stuck in a pair of electric blue leather pants." He leered at Adam. Adam flushed deeply and hid his face in his napkin.

Hunter again laughed, Adam was just so adorable. "Say, I've always wondered. I know why you call Chris, Lion, but why are you called Kitten?" He finally asked the question he had wanted to ask for five years.

"Because when he is in the throes of passion, he makes this purring sound, mixed with a mewl. It is the most sexual sound in the world." Chris spoke unabashedly.

"Christopher Keith!" Both Adam _and_ Shawn spoke at the same time. Adam wanted to crawl under the table. As it was, he buried himself in Shawn's strong arms. He hid his red face in the crook of Shawn's neck.

"Don't worry, Adam. You can come home with us. I will protect you from the bad Lion." Shawn spoke like a protective mamma bear defending its cub.

"No, he can't. I want to see if I can make _you_ sound like a kitten. It can't be cuter than the sound _you_ make when you're about to..." Hunter hushed when Shawn slapped him upside the head, albeit gently.

"_You_ can go stay with Chris. Adam and I will lock you both out. Now, either grow up or it's the dog house for you both." Shawn again spoke firmly.

"I can't wait to be with _mature_ college grad students. Now, I want peach pie and ice cream." Adam's voice was full of exasperation. He loved Chris more than anything, but sometimes Chris was just… too much.

Chris smiled. "I am sorry, baby. You are just fun to tease. You know I love you. If my Kitty wants pie a la mode, he can have it." He leaned over and gave Adam a chaste, but love filled kiss.

The light hearted banter continued as the four friends enjoyed dessert and coffee. However, so much talk of when they all met, led to a memory about a very traumatizing event in the lives of Chris and Adam.

Hunter and Shawn telling how they first met in college, took Adam back to the night when he and Chris admitted their love for each other. Then he remembered the very next morning.

After declaring their love for each other and making love, the couple had fallen asleep. In the morning they woke up to the sound of knocking on their hotel room door. It was the police. They arrested Chris for rape and dragged him off to jail. Chris had been accused by a guy he had pulled at a bar. Chris had brought him back to the hotel for a one night stand.

At the time, Chris and Adam were barely friends. Still, after Chris had the guy, Mike Mizanin in the bed, he began to feel guilty. He told Mike to get dressed and go home. Apparently that had angered the man.

A few weeks later, when a storm system led them back to the same area, Chris took Adam dancing at the same bar where he'd picked up Mike. Mike saw them and got angry.

It just so happened that Adam's ex-boyfriend, Drew McIntyre sat next to Mike at the bar. He saw Mike's reaction to Adam and Chris. Drew engaged Mike in conversation and convinced him to accuse Chris of rape.

While Chris was in jail, Drew thought he could win Adam back. Adam flat out told Drew to fuck off. Adam found out where Mike worked and went to talk to him. After Adam gave a pleading talk, Mizanin dropped all the charges. The nightmare ended with Drew's tragic death during a tornado.

"Adam? Hey… Kitten?" Chris gently nudged his husband. He'd been trying to ask Adam a question, but he saw Adam was a million miles away.

Adam realized Chris had spoken to him. "Oh sorry. What did you say?"

Chris reached over and caressed Adam's cheek. Somehow he knew where Adam's thoughts had gone. "It's alright, my love. That is all history and behind us. Look at it this way. When I was… away, I got the ideas for the probes. Now, what I said was, are you ready to go home?" He brushed a stray strand of Adam's blond hair from Adam's brow and tucked it behind his ear. Adam's hair hung past his shoulder blades and was as soft as silk.

Adam leaned into Chris' touch. "How did you know what I was thinking?" He had a look of awe in his eyes.

"Because I know you. All the past, Kitty. Drew can never hurt us again. I love you so much." Chris leaned over and kissed Adam again, only this time it wasn't so chaste.

Hunter and Shawn smiled at each other. Hunter finally had to speak, before the Jericho's got too carried away. "Okay guys, I really don't want to hear the kitten sound in public." He chuckled as he spoke.

Chris broke the kiss as he and Adam burst out in laughter. "You're right. I don't want to go back to jail for indecent exposure." He stood as he held the chair for Adam.

Adam and Shawn wandered out to the parking lot to wait for their men to pay for their dinner.

"Chris must be so proud of this." Shawn stood before a brand new Ranger Rover that had been custom fitted for storm chasing.

Adam beamed. "We are. The other Rover was alright, but this is our dream. We saved up a long time for this. Once we got the insurance settlement, we started a special bank account for just this. I finally have enough room. We will keep our truck though. I will still use it when I go out to shoot pictures."

"Well, you guys have earned this. I think Hunt is a little jealous. He wanted the probe launcher in our truck, but there wasn't a safe place for it." Shawn spoke with awe as he and Adam walked around the brand new vehicle.

Adam nodded. "It does take a lot of room. I just wish we had a chance to chase a couple of times before the season, but no storms popped close enough. Hopefully we can get any bugs worked out before a big one comes along." He kicked one of the rear tires.

"I can understand. I am looking forward to our new position on the team, now that ROW is joining us." Shawn stated as their husbands joined them.

Chris gave a growl. "I hate that new moniker. I am the one that came up with DOW in the first place. But, because VORTEX called it DOW, we now have to call it ROW. I will say this one time to get it off my chest. I am going to show that punk Rasmussen how that baby really works. I'll give the NWS data that the VORTEX team could only dream about." He spoke with fire and passion. It also burned in his blue eyes.

Hunter gave Chris a pat on the shoulder. "I know you will. But, remember, that it's a student driving the ROW. Our mission this season is to get the probes into the storms. That's where all the data will come from. If this Ambrose kid is as hotheaded as you say, you have to set a professional example for him." Hunter spoke more like a loving father than a friend.

Shawn spoke as well. "Hunt's right, Doctor Jericho. You told Adam to keep the past in the past. You're Dean of the department. That should prove that the University has always been behind you. Be the leader I know you can be for those three boys; and us."

Chris looked at his elders. He knew they were right. "You're right. Past is past. I'll try to be the best leader I can be." He took his keys out of his pocket and tossed them to Shawn. "You drive. After all, when I have to be in the Radar on Wheels, you will be driving Adam so he can launch the probes." Chris spoke seriously.

"No, Chris. I was going to tell you, I am driving Adam. I'd rather have Shawn drive the Scout. He won't be so close to the storms. Shawn knows I know how to get the better angle to launch the probes." Hunter took the keys from Shawn, who nodded in agreement.

Chris rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Well, I can't argue there. Maybe you'd be the better leader." Chris half joked as the four men got into the Range Rover Sport, turned chase vehicle.

Hunter turned the key. "Nope. You're the leader, Chris. You have earned that. Now, let's see what this baby can do." He spoke with excitement and gunned the engine.

Hunter actually drove safely and sensibly. He enjoyed the quick response of the Ranger Rover. He knew he would be able to get the probes in the right place. Especially with Chris on the radar to guide him.

Hunter pulled the Rover into the Jericho's newly expanded garage. Adam had to give up part of his side yard, but the garage had to be expanded to make room for the new Range Rover. Adam didn't mind too much, he hated mowing the side yard.

The couples hugged and bid each other goodnight. The would see each other at church the next day. Adam especially wanted to be there. It was Shawn's last Sunday to preach until August 7, when the chase season ended.

While Adam took a shower, Chris went into his home office. The office had a complete weather station. Cables went up into the ceiling, then through the attic to the roof. On the roof, Chris had a satellite to the National Weather Service or NWS. He also had an anemometer to measure wind speed and direction. There was a device to measure atmospheric pressure, humidity and the temperature. His last piece of equipment was fairly new, at least to Chris. The University had replaced several of their portable radars. They let Chris have one for his home office. It sat on the roof in a clear box made of Plexiglas.

Chris worked on where they should go to begin the chase. The first strong front of the season was coming in from the west coast. He knew Texas was the target, but exactly where was what he needed to figure out.

With a fine point Sharpie pen, he drew a perfect outline of the United States. Chris then got lost in adding lines and numbers about the incoming cold front, and the location of the warm air rising up from the Gulf. Where the two met, storms would develop.

Adam who wore only his long silk robe, found his husband where he always found him, in the office. Chris' face was buried in his hands. Adam knew by that his Lion was frustrated.

The damp haired blond put his hands on Chris' shoulders and began to massage them. "You will figure it out, my Lion. You always do." Adam leaned down and whispered in Chris' ear.

"Oh that feels good, Kitten. You know what would feel even better?" Chris asked with a husk filled growl.

"Yeah. You inside me." Adam's return whisper was hot in his husband's ear. He bit Chris' ear lobe and raked it through his teeth.

"You read my mind. Bedroom, now!" Chris stood up and threw Adam over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He carried Adam down the hall to their bedroom.

When Chris put Adam down, the blond slipped off his robe. He was naked and glorious. Adam still had the best legs in the world. Chris lusted after Adam just as much as he did five years ago, even more so.

While Chris quickly stripped out of his clothes, Adam pulled back the covers and slipped into their king sized bed. He fanned his long hair out over the pillow. He lay on his back, his left leg bent at the knee. Adam's graceful hands rested on his abdomen.

When Chris turned to the bed, all the breath sucked out his body. Adam was so beautiful. Adam's skin was lightly bronzed from all his yard work. He also loved that Adam had not cut his hair since their wedding. Chris felt that Adam's long hair was like gold, and he loved to lace it through his fingers.

"Come to me, my handsome Lion." Adam's voice held a lust filled growl. He held his arms up to Chris.

Chris fell into Adam's embrace as his own bronzed body covered Adam like a blanket. Their cocks were hard as they rubbed together. They kissed with sloppy passion, their tongues slid against each other.

Adam bent his other leg to give Chris better access to his eager hole. "I'm still a bit loose from this afternoon, get in me now!" Adam whimpered in Chris' ear. He bucked his hips to prod Chris to hurry.

"Naughty Kitty. If I wasn't so hot for you, I'd make you wait. But, you are too beautiful. Get ready." Chris growled like the lion he was.

Chris quickly lubed his cock with spit and the fluid that already leaked from the slit. He took himself in hand and guided his hard shaft to best ass in the world. Adam whimpered and mewled at the same time. It was the kittenish sound Chris adored.

Adam once again thrust his hips. "More babe, please, more."

Chris knew what his husband wanted. He settled balls deep inside Adam's tight heat. Chris wrapped his hand around Adam's rock hard shaft.

Adam sighed and wrapped his arms around Chris. He ran his hands up and down Chris' muscular back. His Lion was still so fit and well built. Chris' body was honed to perfection by the yoga they both did twice a day. The couple found it was not only great exercise, but it helped them to relax and keep their over worked minds sharp.

Chris thrust in and out of Adam's tight heat at a steady pace. When he pushed into Adam, his hand slid up Adam's cock. When Chris pulled out of Adam, he slid his hand down on Adam's dick. The counter sync drove Adam into sexual heaven. Adam let Chris know how he felt by sucking hard on Chris' tongue with a moan.

Chris pulled his lips from Adam's and kissed his way from one of the blond's ears to the other. He occasionally stopped to suck on the patch of skin on Adam's neck, by his ear. Adam again made his kitten sound. His nails lightly raked across Chris' back.

Chris growled low in his chest. He looked at his husband. Adam's lips were pulled back in a pleasure filled grin. Adam's hazel eyes were half-lidded and filled not only with lust, but love.

Adam could seen the love on Chris' face and in his blue eyes as his Lion looked down at him. They needed no words, their eyes and faces said it all. For five years their love had been strong, and it continued to grow stronger with each passing day. They were soulmates for life and nothing would ever tear them apart.

Their love making continued with the passion and love they felt for each other. As their need for release grew stronger and stronger, Chris' pace increased. His hips drove his cock hard and deep into Adam. His hand worked Adam's cock with pulls, light twists and tugs. Chris also pressed his thumb against the slit at the top of Adam's soaking wet cock.

"Faster, Lion. Please… so close… so close…" Adam mewled like the kitten he was. Adam pressed his knees around Chris' hips. His hands raked across Chris' back. Adam bit down on his husband's shoulder, then he licked and kissed the darkened flesh.

Chris marked Adam in the same way, only his mark would last a few days at least. Chris could feel his own eruption begin to uncoil in his belly.

"Cum for me, baby. Cum for your Lion." Chris' words were like a hot desert breeze in Adam's ear.

"Oh Lion, my glorious Lion… Ah… oh, fuck!" Adam cried out in consummate rapture as his cock spilled its contents over Chris' hand and ran down onto his groin and down his sides.

When Adam's cock erupted, his muscles clenched around Chris' shaft. With a deep chested, lion-like growl, Chris filled Adam with his cum. When he eventually pulled out, some of the substance dripped onto Adam's thighs.

Chris rolled off his husband. He panted hard as he recovered from their third round of sex that day. They had made love that morning, then just before they went out to dinner in the shower and now. Chris was well sated.

Adam rolled onto his side and sighed deeply when Chris wrapped his arms around him. Adam nuzzled his head into the crook of Chris' neck. It was the only place he slept well.

"Think we will still be having this much sex when we've been married as long as Shawn and Hunter?" Adam asked in a sleep filled voice.

Chris laughed softly. "I hope so. At least Hunter still buys lube. He got some when I went shopping with him yesterday." He pulled Adam even closer.

Adam looked at Chris with a raised brow. "Hunter bought lube? At the hardware store?"

Chris laughed again. "No, silly Kitty. We stopped at the pharmacy. Shawn sent him for vitamins. You know Shawn, a vitamin a day keeps the Doctor away."

"Oh, that makes sense then. Yeah, I know. He keeps bugging me to take vitamins. I eat plenty of fruit. I wonder if Randy and John miss chasing? All this time and I still miss them. Well, mostly John. He was so good to me when you were in jail." Adam gave a bit of a sad sigh.

Chris moved his hand to stroke Adam's hair. He could feel Adam immediately relax. "You get like this at the start of every season. I don't know if they chase or not. John never mentions it in his Christmas cards. I know you miss him, but he is very happy now. Randy just… I hope he got or will eventually get help for his anger issues. However, being raped… it was all to much. We have our own new baby to worry about." He kissed the top of Adam's head.

Adam yawned. "True. I know you mean the ROW not the students." He managed a slight, tired laugh.

Chris nodded. "Like I said, you know me too well. Do we have to go to church tomorrow? I need to work on the forecast." He sounded like a little boy begging to play hooky from school.

"You don't _have_ to go, but Shawn will be disappointed. I'll explain that the forecast means more than him. Shawn will understand." Adam yawned again. He felt bad, using guilt, but he wanted Chris to be there for Shawn.

Chris sighed. "You know how to use guilt, don't you? Okay, I'll go. You're right, I owe Shawn and it is only for a couple of hours. I love you, Kitten." He gave Adam a sweet, love filled goodnight kiss.

Adam smiled. "Thank you. I love you, my Lion." He snuggled into his place in Chris' arms. The Lion and Kitten fell into a deep, sex sated sleep.

On Sunday, dressed in their suits, Chris and Adam went to Shawn's church. They sat on the back pew with Hunter. There were only fifty members, but they were a close congregation. There were a few young families with children, the rest were middle aged couples and elderly. They came in all shapes, sizes and colors and they all looked after one another.

The congregation loved Brother Shawn and Hunter. They always hated to lose them during the chase season. However, they also knew that what Brother Shawn and Hunter did helped save lives. They were proud of their Pastor and his husband.

The congregation also loved Chris and Adam. They also appreciated their life saving work. The kids loved it when Adam would invite them to his garden paradise every Easter for an egg hunt. Chris dressed as the Easter Bunny was not to be missed.

Shawn gave a shorter than usual sermon. He spent the rest of time introducing the fill in Preacher. His name was Ted DiBiase, and was married to a kind young man named Cody. The congregation knew they would be in good hands. Besides, they all had Brother Shawn's cell phone number in case of an emergency.

Normally after church, the Jericho's and Helmsley's would have lunch together. However, today, the two couples were too busy getting ready for the start of their three month adventure.

There would probably be times, when the storms would lead them back home, where they could sleep in their own beds. They looked forward to those days.

Both Chris and Hunter hired Matt and Mike Thompson to look after their yards while they were gone. The fifteen year old twins were very responsible. They were the children of the head of campus security and had been raised to serve others.

The Thompson twins were the only ones Adam trusted with his backyard and he paid them well. He also let them pick fruit and vegetables from his trees and garden. All Adam asked was for them not to pick and eat them all. He wanted to preserve some to have in during the winter. The boys would put Adam's fruit and veggies in the cool storm shelter, hidden under the garage by a sliding floor panel.

Adam stood at his kitchen counter and double checked the contents of their full trauma first aid kit. One thing they had all done, including Chris, was to take a very advanced first aid class. They had also qualified in search and rescue.

Never again would Chris drive past a town devastated by a tornado. All chasing would stop. Saving lives was the most important thing. It took a bit for Chris at first. However, when he pulled a two month old baby from some rubble, all Chris' fears of helping others completely vanished.

Chris shut himself in his office and worked on his forecast. Now that he'd had a rest, the mathematical formulas came easily and he was able to plot their course.

Chris pinpointed the Midland/Odessa area. They would have time to make the seven hour trip. The storms would not start until Tuesday or possibly Wednesday afternoon. He sat back with a satisfied smile. He also wondered when Adam had brought in the roast beef sandwich and glass of milk.

Chris chuckled at the size of the sandwich. He knew Adam was trying to clean out the fridge. Well the milk was still cool, so enjoyed his lunch as he triple checked his forecast.

Later, Adam held a clipboard in hand, with several pages attached. As Chris loaded or checked equipment into the Range Rover, Adam made a check mark by the item.

Radios, scanner, computer, car repair items, tire repair items and rescue items like an axe, shovel and small chain saw were all checked off. Lights and flashlights were checked. Maps, radio repeater guides, log books and Skywarn frequency books were also checked.

Also, this season, all three vehicles would have portable tornado warning sirens. They would be able to warn drivers on the road or people in remote areas. Chris had obtained permission from the NWS to use the sirens. The National Weather Service wanted to test if the sirens should be added to police cars and other emergency vehicles.

By ten that night, Chris and Adam were sound asleep. Five in the morning would come fast. They were all packed and anxious to start. It was time to go… into the storm.


	2. Texas Bound

Roman Reigns was a twenty-three year old grad student. His major was Meteorology, but his specialty study was lightening. Because he already had a CDL License, he'd been chosen to drive the semi truck that was better known as the Radar on Wheels, or ROW. Roman had spent many summers driving semi's across country with his Uncle. It was a good way for Roman to not only learn how to drive big rigs, but learn about his Samoan heritage as well. His Uncle told wonderful stories about Samoa, and Roman was proud of his family history.

Roman was tall and muscular. He'd gotten into college on a football scholarship, but during his senior year, he blew out his knee. He turned his attention to his studies. His hard work ethic and excellent grades had gotten him the summer internship with Doctor Jericho.

The next member of the student team was Seth Rollins. Seth was also the youngest at twenty-one. He came from a family of hard working Iowa farmers. That was why Seth was so interested in weather forecasting. He wanted to be able to help farmers be better prepared for the crop growing season, if he could.

Seth could also make a computer bend to his will. He would sit and monitor the ROW's radar and weather computers as they drove along. He would alert Chris when the time came to start preparing for storms.

Seth was lithe, strong and athletic. He also did his hair in a unique and unusual way, he dyed half of his shoulder length raven hair blond. Seth had graduated two years early from high school. His college had been earned with an academic scholarship. He had started at the University of Iowa, but they didn't offer Meteorology classes. So he finished up his four years and moved to Oklahoma City, to attend classes at the University there. He was the youngest in Chris' class, but he was also the smartest.

The last member of the student group was Dean Ambrose. An auburn haired, twenty-four year old who had scrimped, struggled and saved to get to college. He had a gift with a camera, much like Adam. Dean wanted to be a storm chaser for a television station.

Dean had lived a tough life and it had made him hard and quick to anger. Two people could calm him down, Roman and Seth. The three were in a very deep, very loving relationship.

Roman was their leader. As such, both Dean and Seth looked to him for help and advice. Dean was the watch dog of the relationship. He protected Roman and Seth with his whole heart, body and soul. Seth was the nurturer. He was the calmest and he was the one who could best calm Dean.

The trio shared an apartment, not too far from the campus. Seth kept it neat and clean. Roman's job was to do the laundry and to everyone's surprise, Dean kept them well fed. One of Dean's jobs had been as a short order cook and a love of cooking had stayed with him.

They had spent the weekend packing and preparing for their three month adventure of storm chasing with Doctor Jericho and his team. They were excited to be a part of what Seth called, Project Probe Launch. Roman, Dean and Seth had been so honored to be chosen by Doctor Jericho.

The three college students were in the parking lot in front of the National Severe Storm Lab, or NSSL, located on the University campus. It was where the ROW was parked, ready to go.

Roman was under the huge hood of the semi truck. He stood on the bumper and double checked every hose and connection. It was something his Uncle had taught him, and he took it to heart.

Seth sat at the weather station behind the driver and passenger cockpit. He looked at the NWS and NSSL radar sites. He wanted to power up the ROW's radar, but there wasn't a storm to dial into.

Dean snapped a few pictures of Roman, then Seth. A small part of his job was to document their journey and getting ready was part of that. One thing about Dean, he might be difficult at times, but he knew his job and he did it professionally.

"You sure you can drive this monster?" Dean asked as he snapped a picture of Roman as he took his work gloves off.

Roman smiled at his lover. "Yep. I've driven bigger, with a full trailer. Don't worry, you will be safe as houses." He flashed a smile for Dean's ever present camera.

"I just hope the Doc's husband isn't one of those hard ass types. You know, move kid, this is my shot. You want me to be nice, but am I supposed to let other photographers push me around?" Dean asked with a rather boyish pout at Roman.

Roman walked up to Dean and put his hands on Dean's shoulders. "No, you aren't. You have a right to get the best shots possible. Maybe Mister Jericho can tell you how to do it without getting so angry. Seth and I understand, D. Don't ever forget that. I love you, babe." Roman pulled Dean in for a kiss.

Dean leaned into Roman's embrace. It was the only place in the world he felt totally safe. "I love you, Ro." He only ever said those words to two people, Roman and Seth.

Roman and Dean went to check on Seth. As they got to the office part of the ROW, two vehicles pulled into the parking lot. A red Chevrolet truck, and a sleek black Range Rover. It was obvious by the rooftop amber light bars, antenna farms and anemometers, the two vehicles were equipped to chase storms. The college students then realized, this was real and serious.

Seth stepped out of the ROW. Roman and Dean saw Doctor Jericho step out of the Range Rover. Chris went around and opened the passenger door for Adam. Mister Jericho was tall and handsome, his long, blond hair pulled into a low pony tail.

Dean couldn't yet tell if the Doctor's husband was a hard ass or not, but he tried to remember Roman's advice. It was going to be hard, his temper had a way of winning.

An older couple stepped out of the red truck. All three college students recognized the taller, bulkier man was also a teacher. They also knew he was probably not a person to be crossed. However, the slightly smaller older man, looked to be kind and friendly. Seth knew right away the man was one who could be trusted; he liked that.

Chris and other three men walked up to the college students. "Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, let me introduce you to my husband, Adam. This is Mister Hunter Helmsley and Pastor Shawn Helmsley."

The seven men all shook hands, even Dean was friendly. Roman gave Dean a pat on the back to let Dean know he was proud of him.

Chris led everyone to the semi truck. It was blue and Chris' business logo was on the door panels. He still had the logo of the name Jericho going up into a tornado.

"About time that damn logo was on that truck, Chris. Adam, you need one on there too." Hunter spoke in a gruff voice.

Adam shook his head. "No, Hunt. This baby is all Chris'. He wanted my logo on it, but I am not part of this, this was my Chris' creation." Adam spoke with pride as he watched Chris lightly finger his logo on the passenger door.

Roman went over to Chris when the man waved to him. Seth and Dean stayed with the others.

Seth spoke. "Mister Jericho, I sure hope you can teach Dean how to take time lapse lightening photos. He's never figured it out." Seth wasn't being mean or sarcastic. He knew Dean was too nervous to ask. Dean was a fan of Adam's and held the man in awe. However, only Seth knew that, not even Roman knew about Dean's love of Adam's work.

Adam smiled at the college students. "I'm Adam, okay?" He paused as both Dean and Seth nodded. Adam continued. "I'll be happy to teach you, Dean. It's probably not you, but your camera. What have you got?" His tone was light and friendly.

Dean was always wary of strangers, but now he was embarrassed. His camera was cheap and nothing like the quality he was sure Adam had.

"Um… well… it's not much, but it was all I could afford." Dean was defensive as he and Adam walked to the passenger side of the ROW.

Adam picked up on Dean's tone. "My first camera came from a yard sale for ten bucks. It took great pictures. I still use it. It shoots great black and white and sepia tone." Adam remained cheerful.

Adam's words made Dean feel a little better. He opened the door. Dean reached up and pulled out his well worn camera bag and opened it.

"Oh wow! A Nikon D Sixty. That is a fantastic camera. It is perfect for lightening shots. When we get a storm, I'll show you the settings. Do you have a shutter release cable?" Adam asked, brow raised.

Dean shook his head. "No. Didn't think I needed one." He looked at Adam, challenge burned in his eyes.

Adam kept the smile on his face, but it was hard. The anger and frustration radiated from the young man. "Well, you can use one of mine. It's a must for lightening shots. Keeps you from jarring the camera, which blurs the shot." He gave Dean a light pat on the shoulder.

Dean softened a bit. Maybe Adam was really going to help him. Dean's dream was to be half as good as the older man. "Thanks, I appreciate it." Dean stated as he closed his camera bag.

Seth had been talking to Shawn and Hunter, but he kept a wary eye on Dean. He was glad to see Dean had relaxed. He felt this adventure would be good for Dean.

Chris and Roman rejoined the others. "Okay folks, this is the plan. We're headed for Odessa, Texas. It's about seven hours, but of course we will stop along the way to refuel and eat. I reserved three rooms at the Holiday Inn in Odessa, so if we get separated, meet up there. If we are lucky there will be storms tomorrow, but it will probably be Wednesday. Adam and I will lead, you boys in the middle and Hunter and Shawn in the rear. Hunt, I want to keep ROW between us, okay?" He spoke like the leader he was.

Hunter nodded. "You got it, boss. Everybody stay in radio contact. If you need to stop, tell the group. It won't do to lose each other. This is good training." Hunter spoke in his classroom tone of voice.

"Will do, Sir. My Uncle taught me the same. I know I have to prove myself, but I am a good driver. I am carrying precious cargo." Roman spoke just as firmly as the two older men.

The four adults exchanged a glance. They knew Roman didn't mean the radar, he meant Seth and Dean were the precious cargo. They all thought it was adorable.

"Saddle up! It's Texas or bust!" Chris spoke with a sharp clap of his hands.

"Wait!" Shawn called out to the others. "Prayer first. Join hands, please." Shawn spoke in a softer tone. As Shawn prayed for a safe trip, he looked at Dean out of the corner of his eye. Dean held hands with Roman and Seth, but he wasn't joined in the prayer. Shawn knew he had a lot of work to do.

Everyone got into the various vehicles. Chris pulled out first, followed by Roman then Hunter. Chris let out a deep, long held in sigh.

"Happy, my Lion?" Adam asked as he toed off his shoes and got everything settled for the long ride.

"Extremely. This is what I live for, besides you, Kitten. This is going to be a big season, I just feel it. There is an F five just waiting. Hey, open the glove box." Chris nodded toward the glove box as he spoke.

Adam arched his brow and opened the box. Adam let out a little gasp mixed with a squeal. "Is this for me?" He pulled out a rectangular shaped box with a blue ribbon around it.

Chris laughed. "Who else would it be for? Of course, I did find Seth to be a cutie pie." He teased with a wink as he headed for the Interstate.

"Yeah, like you'd give up all this." Adam teased right back. He took the ribbon off the box. When he took the lid off the box, Adam let out a real sound of happiness.

"You like it, baby? I know the snap on the one you have is broken." Chris asked as he glanced over at Adam. His Kitten had a beautiful smile on his face.

Adam held up a new chain for his biker's style wallet. The chain was plain, but Chris had added two charms to it. One charm was his logo and the other was Adam's logo. Adam's logo was a camera, with each of his names making the legs of a tripod; Adam Joseph Jericho.

"Oh Chris, it is wonderful. How did you do this?" Adam lightly fingered the two charms.

Chris grinned. "I found a custom jeweler over in the city. I am glad you like it. I was afraid it wouldn't be done in time." He quickly leaned over and kissed Adam's cheek while there was no traffic.

"I love it, Lion. I almost hate to use it, but I will. You were right about Dean. Chris, do you know why he is so angry?" Adam asked with an inquisitive tone. He worked to put his new chain on his wallet.

Chris pulled onto the Interstate and accelerated. "No, I really don't. Probably like most angry people, something from his past. He's from Cincinnati, and has student loans. His grades are excellent. He may be angry, but he is smart. If he gives you trouble, let me know. This _is_ a University project." Chris spoke with authority. He could pull Dean from the trip if the need arose.

"I will, but only if he gets really disrespectful. I don't think an adult has given him much guidance. Maybe he had a bad childhood. That can make a person really bitter. Perhaps between us, we can mentor him. I'll do my best, after all, _you_ were worth saving." Adam reached over with his left hand and laid it on Chris's thigh.

In the ROW, Seth leaned over Dean's passenger seat. "See, D. I told you he would be nice. He is even going to give you that cable you've been wanting." He kissed Dean on the temple.

Dean scoffed. "No, he is letting me _use_ one. I will buy my own. But..." His voice softened and Dean's body relaxed as he continued. "Yeah, he seems nice. He liked my camera. He still uses one he got at a yard sale for ten bucks. You think I should take black and white pictures?"

Seth leaned back in his seat. "Yeah I do, Dean. You've got an artistic eye. You're gonna learn a lot from Adam. Just… listen to him." Seth spoke with soft wisdom.

"Sethie is right, D. You are very artistic. Your pictures are just as good as Adam's or will be. Let him mentor you. You've got to learn, every man isn't your dad." Roman added with a pat to Dean's knee.

Dean kept quiet and just looked out of the passenger window. He had a lot to think about.

Shawn looked up from the book he read. "That poor boy has a lot of issues. He needs a strong role model. I noticed he didn't pray." He gave a sigh.

Hunter nodded. "I knew you'd noticed that. Just remember, hon, not everyone believes." He hoped Shawn wouldn't be upset or hurt by Dean Ambrose.

"I know, darlin'. You know I don't push, I lead by example." Shawn's words drifted off. There wasn't much else he could say, but he could pray.

When the group arrived in Wichita Falls, Texas, Chris had everyone stop at a convenience store, in a shopping area.

"We should have lunch at the park. I wanna snap some pictures." Adam suggested as they stood around the vehicles.

The rest of the team thought it was a good idea. Shawn, Adam and Seth went into the grocery store at the other end of parking lot. It was cheaper than the gas station store.

As Chris had figured, the vehicles drew a bit of attention from the people out shopping. Hunter and Roman stood guard, but politely answered questions and let people take pictures. Awareness was good. If seeing the storm chase vehicles made people pay attention to the weather, all the better.

Dean liked Doctor Jericho, and sort of trusted him, so he spoke openly. "Doctor Jericho, thank you again for this opportunity. I also want to thank you for the scholarship… you know… for my food and hotel rooms." Dean kicked a rock next to his foot.

Chris smiled. He playfully nudged Dean with his elbow. "Out here, I am Chris. The titles Dean and Doctor are for the University. You are welcome. It wasn't fair to expect you boys to pay for food and hotels. This is a University project, let them pay, they have plenty of funding. There was supposed to be a VORTEX III, but when the government pulled out, that left funding for this." Chris nodded to the ROW.

Seth came at run with some grocery bags in his hands. He ran up to Dean. "You will never guess, D! I got you something, look in this bag!" Seth's eyes were lit with excitement.

Dean looked in the bag. He pulled out a bottle of blue colored soda. "Blue cream soda! I love this stuff. I can hardly find it any more. Thanks, Sethie." Dean gave Seth a resounding kiss.

Adam got the same from Chris when the blond pulled out a six pack of root beer. It made everyone laugh.

The storm chasers loaded up into their vehicles and followed Chris and Adam to Lucy Park. Adam wanted to take some pictures. He'd looked the park up on the computer and knew it would be great for a picnic lunch.

After they first met, Chris soon learned that Adam would rather picnic and shoot pictures than eat in a restaurant. Chris never minded, he loved watching Adam work.

Lucy Park was beautiful and at that time of day, it was nearly empty. The Wichita River meandered through the park. Chris parked near the man made falls.

The falls were a replacement for the real falls the town was named after. A flood in 1886 destroyed the falls, but soon the town made a new falls. Over the years, the falls had been maintained and updated. There were four "steps" of falls that flowed into the river. It was a truly fantastic place.

Adam did his fair share of work to set up the picnic. Hunter and Shawn carried the coolers in their truck while the Jericho's had the blankets, paper plates, plastic cups and plastic silverware.

Shawn had also packed a box with chips, cookies and other snacks. He also kept grapes, plums and peaches in one of the coolers. Picnics suited everyone, and it was cheaper than a restaurant.

Adam laughed. "Okay, next time we get four loaves of bread. I forgot, we are feeding growing boys." He shook his head.

Roman had made four pimento cheese sandwiches, Seth had two ham and cheese sandwiches and Dean had three peanut butter and jelly.

Roman chewed and swallowed. "Sorry. Boys, we can't eat like pigs."

"No, Roman. Stop that! You boys eat as much as you want. Look at _his_ plate." Shawn nodded to Hunter, who had four huge roast beef sandwiches on his plate. Roman laughed and relaxed.

"Dean, I am going to shoot some pictures after we eat. Want to join me? Shane always wants new stuff. We can submit yours too. I will broker for you. Twenty-five percent per published photo?" Adam looked at Dean with a soft, calm smile.

Dean's eyes went wide. "You'd… do that? That is a professionals pay. My work isn't worthy of that." He was too flabbergasted to bark an answer. He was shocked if the truth be told.

"You let me be the judge of that. If you get a byline, it will be thirty. But remember, a lot of first time published shots don't get a byline." Adam wanted everything clear from the start.

"Wow, D. That's a great opportunity. Thanks, Adam." Seth was a giddy as a child at Christmas for Dean.

Dean nearly choked he ate so fast. He couldn't wait to take pictures with the man he secretly idolized. He slowed down when Seth glanced at him.

Adam showed off his new wallet chain as he chewed a bite of sandwich. "That's pretty, Adam. Chris, you always manage to find such unique presents." Shawn spoke as he admired Adam's gift.

"Well, it's because my Kitten is so unique..." Chris paused and winked at Adam, then turned to Seth. "While they shoot pictures, I want to test the radar."

"Sure thing. It should be perfect. I ran a complete diagnostic over the weekend." Seth informed Chris with a nod.

When Adam finished, he stood. "Get your camera, Dean. We won't be more than thirty minutes, I promise." Adam kissed his husband who also stood.

Dean dashed off to get his camera, as did Adam. Shawn and Hunter went off for a short walk, hand in hand. Chris and Seth went to the truck and Roman stretched out his long body in the shade of the ROW, and closed his eyes. His Uncle had taught him to get power naps to stay fresh and alert.

Adam and Dean walked the short distance to the falls. Adam had a camera bag in each hand and a collapsible tripod under his arm. He also had a small back pack with cables, film and other small bits and bobs.

When they arrived at the falls, Adam spoke to Dean. "Okay, pick your spot. I will work around you." He deferred to the younger man, more to encourage him than anything.

That was the last thing Dean had expected. He was so stunned, Dean couldn't think. He stood there like a complete idiot.

"I know. Such a nice spot is is hard to pick where to start. Why not try catching those water bugs, with splash drops from the falls." Adam suggested as he climbed further up the hill to take his own pictures.

Dean woke up to himself and did what Adam said. He knelt down and started to take some shots. Adam watched with a smile. He could tell Dean had a good eye for framing up shots. Adam went to his own work.

An hour later, the storm chasers were back on the road, headed towards Odessa. They stopped in Abilene for fuel and coffee. Shawn broke open a box of homemade cookies for all to enjoy.

They pulled into the Holiday Inn around five in the afternoon. Chris and Hunter went to check in. Chris also wanted to make sure they had outside rooms on the ground floor.

Chris only stayed in ground floor rooms. He was nearly trapped in a hotel fire once, on an upper floor. After that, he refused inside rooms on upper levels. He'd even canceled rooms and slept in the car because the right room wasn't available.

Chris was pleased. He and Adam had the outside, ground floor, corner room. The students were in the middle between the Jericho's and the Helmsley's. Everyone was satisfied.

All the rooms were standard king size. I didn't take long for everyone to be settled. "I'm going to the boys room and see how Seth is at forecasting." Chris announced to Adam.

Adam sat at the little round table next to the window. He was going to load his photos on to his laptop. "Tell Dean to bring his camera. I want to pick some of his pictures to send to Shane." He plugged in his camera in as he spoke.

Chris wasn't sure about leaving Adam alone with Ambrose. "Okay. I will leave the door open. Holler if you need me."

Adam chuckled at Chris left. His Lion was so protective. He soon lost himself in his pictures.

Chris knocked on the college students door. Seth answered. "Oh hey, boss. I will set up the computer. I want to show you the forecasting software I am working on." The young man was excited about his idea.

"Okay. Dean, Adam wants you to bring your camera to our room. He wants to send some of your shots to WWE." Chris gave a nod to Dean.

Dean grabbed his camera bag. "Thank you, sir." Dean seemed to be calm and happy for a change. He left the room with a spring in his step.

Roman came out of the bathroom. He had a large towel around his neck, and only wore a pair of black board shorts. His long raven hair was pulled into a tight man-bun.

"I'm going to the pool. Cell phone is on, call me if you need me, baby boy." Roman gave Seth a kiss on the temple.

Seth watched Roman leave. "He is over protective sometimes. Okay, take a look at this..." He pulled up the program on the computer.

Hunter let out a deep sigh as he lay on the bed in their room. Shawn lay next to him as they simply relaxed. "You miss Randal, don't you?" Shawn asked as he turned on his side to face his beloved spouse.

Hunter looked at Shawn. "Yeah, I do. Don't me wrong, I love Chris and Adam like sons, but Randy… he had… " He couldn't figure out how to say what he felt without hurting the Jericho's.

"I understand. You and Randy could talk football and other things. I know Chris isn't into sports. Why don't you talk to Roman. He played football." Shawn nuzzled up to Hunter as he spoke.

"Maybe. He might not want to, since he was injured out. But, I can try. Let's go for a swim." Hunter suggested to his husband.

Shawn smiled. "Sounds good." He curled up tighter against Hunter. Hunter smiled and held Shawn in his arms.

In the Jericho's room, Adam was impressed. "Dean, these are great. You have a real sense of content. This one of the water bug is fantastic. I am going to send it, and these four to Shane. I want to see what you do with black and white or even sepia. You can use my yard sale Brownie. That is, if you want to." Adam looked at Dean with a big smile. He was really taken with Dean's talent.

Dean felt an unusual heat rise on his cheeks. He wondered if he was about to come down with a cold, he felt flush. "You really like my work? I've never shot with a Brownie, or in anything but color. I can't ever find black and white film. Film in general is getting harder to find."

Adam liked the light blush on Dean's cheeks. "I found a place in Oklahoma City five years ago. It was owned and run by a wonderful old man. He carried Sepia film. He died last year. His son sent me the rest of his stock of sepia film stock. I kept it cold and sealed. I have fifty rolls left. I will give you some to use at some point."

Dean smiled. "Thanks. Why… do you… most pro's push us younger guys out of the way? I've gone to events with a press pass just like everyone else. They always elbow me out of the way. Today, you gave me the best shot. When it comes to storms are you gonna block me?" His tone turned to one of anger at the end.

Adam frowned. "Dean, we are on the same team. I am counting on you for video of tornadoes. I thought you knew. I will be in the Rover, to launch the probes, and I will film from the car. You will get all the on ground footage."

Dean's mouth moved but no words came out. Adam continued. "Storms we don't launch into, we will both shoot. We won't be close enough to each other to block shots. About the other, you will learn. I've been pushed out of the way. Sadly most of our colleagues are rather… pushy. University press pass or not. Can I give you some good advice?" Adam was cut off by Dean.

"I know, lose the attitude. I am really going to… the storms? It will be my footage?" Dean couldn't believe the opportunity. He thought he was there to be Adam's lackey.

"Yep. I am sorry your job wasn't explained. Chris' mind is locked on forecasting. Guess it's really my fault. I am sorry about that. Yeah, a smile is better than a frown." Adam explained to the college student.

Hunter, Shawn and Roman sat in the shallow end of the pool on the wide semi-circular steps. Shawn had been right, Roman loved talking football and things other than the weather.

Shawn couldn't help but to ask his next question. "Roman, I am not asking you to betray a trust. Is there any thing… no… how do I put this. Why is Dean so angry?" He decided direct was best.

Roman sighed. "I know, or I guess you know, Seth, Dean and I are in a relationship. Three-ways are hard enough, I can't betray any trust. I have to be honest, he hasn't told us much. I can only say, there is a reason..." Roman sighed. He knew Dean needed help, but how?

"What's wrong, Roman? You didn't betray anything." Shawn spoke in a reassuring tone with a smile to match.

"I know. I want to tell… but I just can't. It took Seth and I a long time to earn Dean's trust. If I say something, will it stay here? Don't Preachers have the same confidentiality as Lawyers and Doctors?" Roman asked in near desperation.

Hunter had left so quietly, neither Shawn nor Roman had noticed. "Yes we do, and I uphold that confidentiality. You can talk to me, without fear. Hunter can you..." Shawn turned to speak to Hunter but he wasn't there.

Shawn chuckled. "I guess he knew. I will say, he too keeps anything he hears to himself. Talk to me, Roman. I feel Dean needs help. I can try, but I can't really help if I don't know what I am dealing with." His voice was soft yet filled with encouragement. Would Roman trust him to help Dean?

Roman looked around, Hunter had indeed left and there was no one else at the pool. "I do trust you. I will say this, it comes from his childhood. Dean's relationship with is dad was… bad… really bad. Can you possibly imagine what I am saying or rather I'm not saying?" Roman hoped the Preacher was smart enough to add it up.

Shawn had a fairly good guess what Roman meant. "I think I can. He was abused, wasn't he? And more than just mentally. Roman, I will try, but I can't just suddenly approach him about it." He gave Roman a knowing glance.

Roman nodded. "Yeah. Maybe I can get him to talk to you. I just hope Adam isn't playing Dean." He was interrupted when Dean came running toward the pool.

"Ro! Adam sold three of my pictures to his boss! I just made ninety bucks! I get a by-line! Three pictures, Ro!" Dean had a huge smile on his face. He worked to calm his breath.

Roman and Shawn got out of the pool. Dean hugged Roman without care of getting wet. "I am proud of you, D. You first publication. You know what this means? You are a real, professional photographer. Let's go tell our baby." Roman's arm went around Dean's waist as they walked away. Roman looked at Shawn and gave him a nod that said "thank you."

Several minutes later, everyone was in the Jericho's hotel room. They were looking at the photos Adam had brokered on Dean's behalf. Seth and Roman beamed with pride at their lover.

Adam spoke. "Wait… here it comes..." The in room fax machine began to print. When the machine was done, Adam laid the paper in front of Dean, who sat at the little table.

"This is a standard WWE contract, for use of your photos. Fill out the bank information and your account will be credited. Congratulations. When you sign, you will be a professional photographer." Adam grinned. When he'd sent Shane the pictures, the man had been impressed. He wanted to immediately get Dean on contract.

Dean carefully read the paper. He wasn't foolish enough to just sign a contract blindly. He looked at Adam. "I can't let you do that. Take your ten percent. You did broker for me." Dean had gotten to the part where Adam had waived his broker's fee.

"Dean, just sign it. I am not interested in making money off you. I am interested in helping you, that's all. Please Dean, just let me help you." Adam spoke with honesty as he looked hard at Dean.

Dean looked at Adam, then he looked at Roman and Seth. They both nodded with smiles on their faces. "Thanks, Adam. Nobody has ever… thanks, man." Dean shook Adam's hand. He then filled out and signed the contract.

The group celebrated by having pizza in the Jericho's room. Chris bragged about Seth as they ate.

"I have to admit, I didn't think a computer would ever beat a hand forecast. However, Seth may be onto something..." Chris paused and handed two envelopes to Hunter.

Chris continued. "We each wrote down where we forecast to go next. Hunter, keep these sealed until we get there." Chris looked at the envelopes in Hunter's hand. Everyone laughed. Hunter put the the envelopes in his pocket.

Seth spoke up. "We have also decided, the storm models look good for tomorrow. Not sure about tornadoes though. I still have a feeling this will be an F-5 season." His tone turned serious.

Chris nodded in silent agreement. He'd told Adam, Shawn and Hunter this season could be devastating. It was exciting in one way. Hopefully, they could gather a lot of scientific data, but not without damage to towns and people. It was the down side of their work.

The college kids went swimming. Shawn and Hunter went for a late night stroll and the Jericho's made love. Everyone finally fell asleep sometime after midnight.

Tomorrow would come soon enough. Would they get lucky or would it be the first disaster of the season?


	3. First Chase

_**A/N:**_ _To clarify before it becomes confusing. When they are listening to the weather radio, or talking on their CB and HAM Radios, the text will be in italics. It is the best way for me to show they are doing the listening and not the talking. So, for example, if Chris is talking to Adam on the radio, and I have written the scene so we are with Adam, Chris' radio communications will be in italics so you know Adam is listening to Chris. I hope I haven't confused you further, but I thought it best to explain why I used italics so much. Also, in normal conversations, when people are talking, an emphasized word will appear in italics. I do this so you "hear" the emphasis when people talk. For the most part, people don't talk like robots, we emphasize important words when we speak. I try to write, so that if you close your eyes, you can actually "see" what is taking place. Sorry for this long Author's Note, but I wanted to try to explain. All the best, Lady Dragonsblood. _

Tornadic thunderstorms, once a rarity in southwest Texas, were growing more and more common. It was one of the places where tornado awareness needed to be increased.

Chris had noted, that over the years, while Oklahoma and Kansas had more devastating tornadoes, Texas had more in number. Storm tracks were changing and once unaffected areas were now learning what others in Tornado Alley had experienced for years.

The three Jericho storm chase vehicles were parked on a paved country road that ran through the oil rich Permian Basin. A lot of the land belonged to the University of Texas of the Permian Basin. It was all open to the public.

Chris and Seth sat at the computers as the NEXRAD Doppler radar scanned the skies. Adam and Dean were in the field and took pictures of the distant clouds. Hunter and Roman tossed the football Roman had brought. Shawn was setting up a picnic lunch, under a lone tree.

Shawn let out a sharp, shrill whistle. Everyone but Chris came to eat. Seth spoke as he sat down. "Adam, Chris wants his usual. He said you would know." He gave the older man a shrug.

Adam grinned. "Yeah, I am making it now. Seth, he can get… touchy. The best thing is to just let him spout and keep quiet. And most of all, take nothing personally. I had to learn that lesson the hard way. He just… changes… he becomes obsessed." While Adam spoke, he finished making a ham sandwich for Chris. He put it on a plate with a pickle and some cheese tortilla chips and included a can of ice cold root beer.

Hunter laughed. "Adam is right, Seth. Just be ready to do whatever he asks. Adam, this must feel like a vacation for you." He took a bite of his own sandwich.

Adam laughed as well. "Yeah, but, you can be bossy too. I gotta ride with you. You do know, Chris will kill you if you kill me." He gave Hunter a wink. Adam got up with both his and Chris' plates.

Chris sat in the large, comfortable leather swivel office chair that was securely bolted to the floor.

"Lion?" Adam spoke softly as he went up the retractable steps that led to the weather "office" of the Radar On Wheels.

"Hey, Kitten." Chris smirked and took both plates from his husband and put them down on the desk. He waited for Adam to take two cans of root beer from his pockets.

Adam set the cans of soda down on the desk, away from the computer. He squealed when he found himself pulled into Chris' lap.

"I was afraid you would send Seth back with lunch. I wanted you. I love you, my pretty Kitty." Chris gave Adam a slow, burning kiss. Adam moaned into the kiss. Storms also charged his Lion sexually. Although, this was sooner than he expected, but Adam didn't care.

Chris broke the kiss. "Better eat. Storms will start in a couple of hours." Chris gave Adam a playful swat on the butt.

Adam laughed and moved to other chair. "Think we will be making a probe run?" He asked as he took a bite of food.

"Possibly. However, I think the chances will be better in a few days. You'll probably be better off getting straight storm shots. Listen, I know you want to help Dean, but don't forget, a lot of our income depends on video for Cole to sell." Chris spoke firmly as he took another bite of his lunch.

Adam nodded. "I know, Lion. Don't worry. I know how to get footage without getting in his way. I know we depend on news sales. However, if Dean gets good stuff, I will offer it to Shane and Cole." Adam was just as firm.

"Fair enough. I'll tell you, Seth is really good. He's tweaked the radar to the point it will nearly pick up the flap of a butterfly wing..." Chris was interrupted when the radio from the NWS went off.

"_The National Weather Service in San Angelo has issued a Tornado Watch for the following counties in southwestern Texas: Ector, Midland, Reeves, Loving, Word, Winkler, Crane and Andrews. A Severe Thunderstorm Warning has been issued for northeastern Ward, southeastern Winkler and southwestern Ector counties. The severe storm is moving to the north, northeast at thirty-five miles per hour. Strong winds, hail and possible tornadoes could occur within this storm. You are advised to take precautions. The storm will affect the towns of Odessa and Midland. Stay tuned for further watches and warnings. To repeat..."_ Chris reached over and turned the radio down.

"I'll go tell the others. Are we moving?" Adam asked as he wolfed down the rest of his lunch.

"Maybe, but I really think we are in a good place. Just be ready. You know how it is. Adam, I love you." Chris grabbed Adam by the wrist and gently pulled him in for a kiss.

When the kiss ended, Adam spoke. "I love you, Chris. We will be ready. I'll send the boys over." Adam gave Chris a kiss then took their empty papers plates and soda cans and left the ROW.

Adam hurried over to the others. "Got a warning. Everyone stand by. Chris thinks we are good here, but you know how it is. He wants you three ready at the ROW."

Adam caught Dean as he walked by. "Your job is to document the storm. Please, Dean, Chris can get snappy. He yells at me too. Don't take it personally. Chris just wants the best data he can get, to help people. My best advice, stay focused on the enter of the storm and catch all you can. If you're as good on video as you are stills, Chris won't have a thing to worry about. Good luck." Adam shook the young man's hand.

Dean said nothing but he nodded that he understood. Roman had stopped to wait for Dean. "Don't worry, Adam. He's even better with video. I will keep a watch." Roman gave Adam a wink. He really meant he would keep Dean under control.

Adam quickly helped Shawn and Hunter pack up the coolers and picnic supplies. He wanted to get his video camera out for a test.

Hunter went to the Range Rover. He pressed a button and the aluminum retractable windshield hail deflector expanded out. It was like a large visor, that would protect the front windshield from getting broken during a hail storm. Chris had insisted on the added protection after six cracked windshields last season alone.

Hunter then went to his and Shawn's truck and did the same. After all, windshield repairs were not only costly, but it was time off the road. Hunter sat in the truck and studied the radar.

At the Radar On Wheels, Roman also expanded their hail protector. "Chris, I'm worried. I don't think Shawn should drive the Scout alone. The ROW won't move with the radar going. Should I drive Shawn? I could always get back to drive ROW if things change." Roman expressed his thought with deep concern.

Chris rubbed his chin. "You're right, Roman. I should have really brought in a fourth student to drive Scout with Shawn. Go ahead, if I have to, I can drive the ROW in an emergency. What do you think, Seth? Send them southeast?" He turned to the computer whiz.

"I agree. I think we're in the best spot. I'm fine with Roman driving Shawn. Should Dean go too? Film the storm approach?" Seth added his own thoughts.

Chris nodded. "Yeah. Dean, get good footage of cloud development. That will be great. We still have the unanswerable question, why do some storms form tornadoes and others don't. I don't think we will ever know, but the more footage we have, the better."

Dean nodded. "Will do. Be glad to go." His reply was simple. It also meant he and Adam wouldn't be filming the same thing and that was also good.

Chris took Roman and Dean over to the others to discuss the change of plans. Hunter, Shawn and Adam listened and thought the idea was a good one. Adam gave Dean a few quick tips on what Chris looked for in video.

"Hunter, Adam don't waste a probe. This storm won't be significant enough." Chris spoke as he turned to go back to the semi-truck.

"Well, Dean, Roman let's go." Shawn stated to the two college students.

Hunter gave Shawn a kiss. "Be careful, my boy toy. I love you." He watched his husband walk away. Hunter thought Shawn had a damn sexy ass.

"Come on, Hunt. I want to go a few miles north. There's a road here. I should be able to shoot the storm going to toward the radar." Adam sat in the Range Rover and studied the radar.

When Adam was first sent to film Chris, Vince had sent Adam to take an advanced crash course in weather studies. Chris had only agreed to do the story if the person Vince sent could read radar and navigate.

Adam had done really well in the weather class. Now, he also had five years of chase experience. While he wasn't able to forecast like Chris, he could read radar and follow the storm motion to get the best video.

"Alrighty, boss. How are things with the Ambrose kid? You did a good thing for him." Hunter asked as he pulled the Rover back onto the road.

"He's been okay. He got a little shirty, thinking I would keep him from getting storm footage. But, we worked it out. I have to help him, but like Chris said, we do earn money from my footage. If Dean gets better video, I will broker it. But his main job is to video and catch data that will help. He's been pushed around a lot, trying to get event pictures for the University. I told him, he'll learn with experience. I get pushed too, or did. I will never do events again, unless Chris is involved." Adam laughed as he took his video camera out of its hard shell case. It was the same kind of camera that news men and women used in the field. The camera had been all over the world with Adam.

Adam was a one time hard news videographer. When he was nearly killed by a sniper, during the Gulf War, he quit and went to work for Vince. His camera went with him. Adam updated the camera a couple of years ago, and it was his most trusted companion other than Chris. It still had a crack on the case when he'd hit the ground to avoid being shot.

In the Scout truck, Shawn was impressed. Roman was a good, steady driver and didn't play with the radio like most kids his age. Shawn turned his attention to his laptops. He had one for radar and one to look up weather warnings, maps or other things. It was the same set up that Adam had in the Rover.

"CG!" Dean cried out as he looked out of the side window of the extended club cab of the truck.

"Yep. Roman, go left in one mile. We will wait there. Dean, get your camera ready." Shawn assumed his position as the leader of his little group.

Roman did as Shawn instructed. Dean noticed the truck had a sun roof. "Shawn, can this be opened or is the antenna farm in the way?"

Shawn leaned forward. "Are you kidding? Adam would kill me if we blocked a sun roof. The amber bar is on though, will the light bother you?" The older man spoke with a laugh. Dean already stood on the seat, his head and shoulders were out of sight. He'd already gone through the sun roof.

Roman parked where Shawn directed. They were on a grassy turn off. There was a gate, that lead to a field. The storm clouds were building. They ranged from light gray to black as night. The afternoon sun added to the fierceness of the sky. Red rays shone through, but soon the sun was totally blocked.

CG or cloud to ground lightening flashed and thunder rolled. Shawn noticed, for the moment, not a blade of grass moved. The air was still, as if it held its breath.

Roman picked up the binoculars and opened the truck door. He stepped out. "Shawn, slight rotation to the southwest." Roman called out to the Preacher.

"Thank you..." Shawn paused and picked up the all-in-one handset mobile CB radio. The entire 50 channel radio fit in the palm of Shawn's hand. It was a far cry from the CB radios of old. He was on channel 12.

"Scout to Rover and ROW, Scout to Rover and ROW." Shawn radioed to the other two vehicles. Adam and Chris both responded. Shawn continued.

"Slight rotation to the southwest. No wind at the moment. I dunno. I don't… wait..." Shawn was interrupted by Roman.

"Shawn, look." Roman pointed to the storm. Shawn opened his door and stepped out.

"Rover, ROW, funnel trying to form on the clear southwest side. Not showing… wait… Ector county now under a tornado warning. Scout out." Shawn ended his report.

Dean focused his camera on the possible tornado. He remained silent, but his brain wanted him to yell in excitement.

Roman had his own camera and he always tried to get pictures of the lightening, but he never did. He put his camera back in his pocket and just watched.

Back at the Rover, Adam filmed the storm. Hunter watched the sky with one eye and the radar with the other. It was his job to keep Adam in the best position to film.

The ROW was a little beehive of activity. Seth's fingers flew over the computer's keyboard. Chris was duly impressed. Seth was able to find tune the radar so minutely. Chris got visuals of wind shifts he'd never seen before.

"It's going to peter out. The inflow has died off completely. Fronts gonna have to go further north to hit the dry line. I'll promise you, we will get an F-2 in a couple of days." Chris rubbed his eyes as he spoke.

Seth nodded. "This is just gonna make rain. Amazing how fast storms die. Do you think anyone will ever figure the weather out?"

Chris gave a laugh. "I hope not. I'd be out of a job. I'm calling everyone back." He picked up his CB radio and called Scout and Rover back to the ROW.

A couple of hours later, all the storm chasers were either in or around the hotel pool. Adam and Seth had put out the sandwich stuff again. They had all agreed that if they ate cheap for supper, they would have a big restaurant breakfast in the morning.

Adam and Dean sat at a wrought iron table and watched each others video of the storm. Dean was impressed with Adam's work. Dean had been closer to the storm, but Adam's footage was much better.

Adam was okay with Dean's work, but he felt Dean needed improvement. He wasn't sure how to put it to the younger man.

"It's okay, Dean. You got a couple of really great CG strikes and that's not easy." Adam thought that it was better to start with a positive thought.

Dean scoffed. "It's total shit and you know it. I was five miles closer to the storm, yet your footage shows the funnel. I missed it completely." He was angry at himself for getting such bad data.

Chris watched Dean's footage when he sat down after he'd swam a hundred laps. "Great CG shots, Dean. You were at the best place to get the storm motion though. Just..." Chris was halted by Adam.

"Lion, he did well. You've got his lightening strikes and my storm motion. I'll have Seth meld our videos. You'll have your data." Adam spoke with a warning glare. He knew Chris could be hard and critical, and was usually unaware of his hurtful tone of voice.

Chris tousled Adam's long, swim damp hair. "Easy, Kitten. I wasn't criticizing your little cub. I'm impressed for a first time out. It's not like he missed an F-3 or anything." Chris gave Dean a wink.

Dean stared at Adam. "You missed a tornado that big?" Chris had to be pulling his leg.

Hunter laughed from a lounge chair next to the table. "Dean, just remember, always make sure to remove the lens cap." He winked at the student.

Adam whined. "Hey! It happens to all photographers." He crossed his arms over his chest with a huff.

"Four times?!" Chris, Hunter and Shawn all called out at the same time.

Adam hid his face in his hands as he flushed deep red. Chris slid onto Adam's lap and wrapped his husband in his arms.

"I love you, no matter what you screw up." Chris moved Adam's hands away from his face. "I mean it. You are my love, my heart, and my soul, Adam Jericho." He leaned in and gave Adam a kiss that made everyone suddenly find something else to do.

When the kiss finally broke, Chris and Adam chuckled softly, everyone was in the pool. They jumped in and joined the game of water volley ball.

Later that night, the storm chasers were all gathered around the ROW. Seth was editing Dean's footage to Adam's. Chris was drawing out a new weather map. Shawn and Adam were writing out a small grocery list and Hunter fiddled with one his probe rockets, as Roman watched.

"Seth, that's great. You got all the strikes from Dean's footage to match the reflections on Adam's footage. Thanks. Save it with the data and location of the storm. That includes GPS, county, nearest town and state and of course the time and date. Make sure its also on CD. It will be the same for every storm. When we get other data, add that too." Chris explained how he liked to storms to be recorded.

"Okay, boss. I'll keep each storm on its own disc. Adam, please add discs to the list, I only have a few." Seth asked as he put a disc into the computer.

"Sure thing. Okay, we are going to the store. Better to get it done now than tomorrow. Be back in a couple of hours." Adam explained to his husband. With kisses from their spouses, Adam and Shawn left in the Range Rover.

"When they get back from shopping, Hunter will open the envelope. Tomorrow, we'll travel and probably chase." Chris informed the others.

As they waited for Adam and Shawn to return, Chris and Seth continued to work with the radar and talked forecasting. Roman showed Hunter his Majestic Quad-copter Drone.

Roman had brought the drone to see if he could get lightening to either strike it as it filmed with it's 4K ultra HD camera, or try to capture strikes up close. He could set it to broadcast live feed as well.

"So, how do you think it would work? I can't fly it into the storm." Roman asked the science teacher with an arched brow.

Very few knew that Hunter's real specialty and interest lie in aeronautics. Hunter built fantastic airplanes and rockets. He'd been looking at drones, but hadn't decided if he wanted to buy one or build one.

Hunter grinned like a little kid as Roman flew the drone around the far side of the parking lot. "This would get fantastic birds eye views of storms. Why didn't you fly it today?"

Roman guided the drone in to land. "I didn't want to steal Dean's thunder." Roman admitted softly.

Hunter shook his head. He looked over at the ROW, where Dean sat and played a game on his cell phone. "I know you love Dean, and want to protect him. That's a fine thing, son. However, the more and different ways we can gather data, the more lives we can save. We will talk to Chris about this."

Roman dipped his head. "Yeah, I do love him and Seth, very much. It took a long time for Seth and I to gain Dean's trust. I… hope your husband can help him. Dean has to learn, not everyone is out to get him. I'd really like to fly the drone around a storm. I want to gather data that will help save lives." He went from sheepish to excited.

Hunter clapped Roman on the back. "We'll talk to Chris. About Dean, Shawn wants to help, but he has to pick his time. He truly cares about people. Come on, the guys are back." Hunter led Roman back to the others.

Dean, Roman and Hunter went to fill the coolers with fresh ice. Adam sorted out what went into which cooler and what went into the snack boxes.

"Lion, let Seth go, it's nearly midnight. The poor boy needs his sleep." Adam spoke to Chris through the open door of the ROW.

Chris looked at his watch. "Okay. Just one thing. Hunter, the envelope, please."

Hunter quickly went to his truck. He'd put the envelopes in the glove box. Seth shut down all the equipment in the ROW and locked it.

Hunter returned, envelopes in hand. Chris and Seth each held a piece of paper. Chris spoke. "As you know, we're testing Seth's computer forecast, against not only my hand forecasting, but the forecasting of the NWS. They say Abilene will be where the storms will hit. Hunter, open the envelopes, please." Chris smiled, he knew he was going to win.

"Okay..." Hunter opened the two envelopes. He pulled a sheet of paper out of each one. Shawn took one of the papers to help his spouse.

"On three, we will all turn our papers over. One… two… three..." Hunter counted. All four men turned over their papers.

Chris' mouth fell open. All four pieces of paper said the same thing. On the papers was one word, Lubbock. Chris had been positive Seth's papers would say Abilene, to agree with the National Weather Service. Instead, Seth had picked Lubbock.

Adam saw the shock on his husband's face. Somehow, he knew this was not the time to crack a joke. Adam saw something in Chris' blue eyes only a husband could see. Adam saw fear, mixed with defeat.

Chris swallowed hard and he spoke in a gruff tone. "Well, Seth, I am impressed. Guess we'll find out soon, who is better, us or them. Okay, eight am wake up call. We will leave at nine for breakfast. Goodnight, all." He grabbed Adam's hand and led the lanky blond to their hotel room.

Seth turned to the Helmsley's. "Is… did I do something wrong?" Seth looked at the couple with worry filled eyes.

Hunter smiled softly at Seth. "No, not really. I think he wasn't ready to be beaten by a computer. He has always prided himself on working out the forecasts with his brain. Just remember Seth, you can't take anything personally. Go get some sleep. It will be okay." He spoke with wisdom about Chris.

Seth nodded. "Okay. I wasn't… I based my program on the way Chris works his forecasts. I just… wanted to make it faster and easier. Well, goodnight." Seth, Roman and Dean bid the older couple goodnight. The five men went to their rooms.

When they got to their room, Adam rounded on Chris. "You weren't very nice to that boy. Has your ego gotten that big? Are you turning back into that moody bastard I first met? If so, tell me now, I will go bunk in with Shawn and Hunter." Adam's arms were crossed over his chest. He stared hard at his husband who stood in front of him.

Chris' eyes went wide, then filled with guilt. "No, I'm not. Please don't leave me, please." The fear Adam had noticed earlier was even more noticeable now.

Adam now felt guilty for being so rough on Chris. "I'm sorry. I would never leave you, not really. Why were you so short with Seth?" He took Chris' hand in his and led him to the bed.

Chris sat down with Adam next to him. He laid his head on Adam's shoulder. "I'm… obsolete… some kid and his computer..." Chris was truly upset at being matched by Seth.

Adam held Chris close. "You are not obsolete, baby, never. He probably just got lucky. I will always trust your forecast over any computer, any day." He gave his husband a kiss on the temple.

Chris looked at Adam. "I feel so… old." He sighed deeply and nuzzled against Adam.

"Chris, you are not old. You're more handsome now than then. My strong, magnificent Lion of Jericho." Adm laid back on the bed and pulled Chris down on top of him. His hazel eyes looked up into Chris' blue eyes. Adam's eyes were filled with complete love and trust.

Chris caressed Adam's face. "I love you, so much. I'd be lost without you. Meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me. I owe Vince McMahon more than I could ever give him. I almost told him to fuck off, but, I needed the money. I got so much more, I got you." He pressed his lips to Adam's and kissed his husband deeply.

Adam moaned his kitten-like moan, the one that Chris loved so much. Adam's hands slid up under Chris' shirt and caressed the warm skin. He bent one leg at the knee and rested it against Chris' hip. Adam wanted more and sent his husband a clear signal.

Chris tugged on Adam's shirt. Soon the two men were in the bed, completely naked. Chris lay on his side, his head supported by the palm of one hand, his other hand ghosted over Adam's abdomen.

Adam lay on his back, his long hair fanned out over the pillow, his arms at his sides. He trembled at Chris' barely there touches. It was a foreplay game they both loved. The game was to see how long Adam could go without giving in to Chris' touches. Sometimes, Chris was so good, Adam would cum with just the right touch. It was a form of torture sex, that they had modified for themselves.

They had to learn different forms of sex, when Adam had to have a minor neck surgery. Adam's back couldn't stand any pressure, but the Jericho's refused to give up sex. The couple did some research, ordered some books and learned how to have different kinds of sexual experiences. They enjoyed the tantra so much, they used it often as foreplay.

Chris held his hand a hairs breath over Adam's hard, wet tipped shaft. "Fuck, I love how big your dick gets when I do this." The heat from Chris' hand made Adam's cock grow even more achingly hard. Chris to ignore his own cock as it leaked and throbbed.

Adam raked his bottom lip through his teeth. He nearly came undone when Chris ever so lightly tapped Adam's ribs. The touches were so light, it was if a butterfly danced on Adam's skin. For the practiced tantric use, the ribs were a very sensitive area.

"Lion! I can't… get in me, now!" Adam nearly screamed before he remembered they were in a hotel.

Chris chuckled. "No prep, Kitten?" He asked as he found their lube in the small drawer of the bedside table.

"No, fuck no. Just get in there, quick." Adam's voice was a soft whisper, but filled with lusty need.

Chris gave a low growl like the lion he was. He moved to lay on top of Adam. "Spread those legs, Kitten. Your mine tonight, every night." He oiled his cock with the lube as he spoke.

Adam couldn't spread his legs open fast enough. He pulled his legs up so his feet were flat on the bed, knees bent. Adam held his arms out to Chris.

Chris smirked. "Gimme a minute..." He took his cock in hand and lined himself up with Adam's hole. Adam hissed as Chris began to thrust up into him. It hurt worse without prep, but Adam didn't care, it would soon turn into something wonderful.

When Chris was halfway seated in Adam, he moved to fall into Adam's arms. He was pulled in for a kiss from Adam. As they tangled their tongues together, Chris reached down and took Adam's needy cock in hand.

Adam's fingers raked across Chris' back, but he was careful not to scratch the skin. He thrust his hips in tempo with Chris. Adam loved the way their bodies fit together, like two pieces of a puzzle.

Grunts and groans filled the hotel room as the couple made love. Adam loved storm chase season for another reason, it always got Chris even more sexually worked up.

Chris' skin broke out in a thin sheen of sweat. Adam was already sweat laced from their intense foreplay. Chris picked up the pace as his climax drew near.

Adam squirmed under his husband. Each thrust of his hips drove his cock deeper into Chris' hand. Every time Adam thrust, Chris gave Adam's cock a light twist. Adam whimpered in bliss every time.

Chris thrust his hips one last time, Adam moaned as his cock spilled its contents over Chris' hand. It ran down his sides to the sheets beneath him.

Chris' cock erupted at nearly the same time. He growled and bit down on Adam's neck as his ropy end filled Adam and dribbled down Adam's thighs.

Both men lay on their backs and panted hard. They held hands, fingers laced together. The love flowed between them. It grew stronger every day.

Adam yawned, turned on his side and curled up against his Lion. His head rested on Chris' shoulder, it was the only way he could sleep. Chris put his arms around his husband.

"I love you so fuckin' much, baby. I'll try to be nicer to the kid. Stop feeling sorry for myself. I have to realize, computers are getting better, or at least the kids programming them are. I guess, after all, that's why we do this, to improve scientific studies." Chris sighed deeply in resignation.

Adam kissed Chris' neck. "I love you. I know it's hard, babe. But, it's like you said, that's why you teach and we gather data. Just remember, those are good kids, who only want to please, even Ambrose." He nuzzled closer to Chris.

Chris only nodded. He was too tired to think about it now. Adam was right though, Reigns, Rollins and even Ambrose _were_ good kids. He closed his eyes and joined his husband who was already in dreamland.

In the room next door, Roman and Dean lay in sweat and cum covered heap. Seth, would have usually been right there with them, but he knew Dean needed Roman's special attention. Sometimes, it was Seth's turn for a one on one with Roman or Dean. It was the way their relationship worked. If there was a legal way for the three of them to wed, they would. The three men loved each other; fiercely.

Seth tried to remember Hunter's words, to not take Doctor Jericho's words personally. As he stared at his laptop, Seth guessed he could understand. Doctor Jericho was an absolute master genius at hand forecasting. Seth chuckled, any time he tried to hand draw an outline of the US, it looked like an elephant, with Florida as the trunk. Seth thought it must be hard for Chris to see a computer do the job.

"Come to bed, Sethie." Roman's voice husked from the bed. His voice was soft, as Dean slept in his arms.

Seth smiled at Roman and nodded. He shut down the laptop. When the light of the computer when out, the room was dark. Seth padded over to the bed and slipped in next to Roman.

Roman put his free arm around Seth, and gave their younger lover a kiss. Roman could now sleep. Seth's head on one shoulder, Dean on the other. Roman's eyes closed. He was anxious to try the idea with a drone. He prayed Dean wouldn't be upset.

In the third hotel room, Shawn and Hunter dried off. They were fresh from an after sex shower. While they still had a very active sex life, there was just something about a hotel room that required it. Besides, much like Chris, chasing made Hunter's sex drive rise even more, especially with his beautiful Shawn by his side.

Shawn pulled on his sleeping pants and slid into the bed. "I hope Chris will pull his head out, Seth is a smart kid." Hunter stated as he pulled on his sleeping and pants and joined Shawn in the bed.

"Adam will see to that. I think he is already a mamma bear to those three. Chris will be alright, once he gets his first tornado. You know how he is." Shawn said softly as he curled up to Hunter.

Hunter laughed softly. "Yeah, Adam is quite protective. Yeah, I know how Chris is too. Well, we'll just have to be the parents. Having Dean around is a bit like dealing with Randal all over again. I love you, sexy boy." He kissed Shawn softly.

Shawn laid his head on Hunter's chest. His husband's steady heartbeat helped Shawn fall asleep. "I love you, Hunt." He returned Hunter's kiss, then snuggled into sleep.

Across the street in another hotel, a man put down the pair of binoculars and pulled the drapes closed, from the crack he'd looked through. It had taken him five years, but now, finally, he could get his revenge; against Adam Copeland-Jericho.


	4. First Storm

The storm chasers sat at a large table in a chain restaurant. They had all opted for the all you could eat breakfast bar. By the time the seven men finished their first pass, the owner nearly changed his mind about the prospect of all you could eat.

Hunter started the conversation after Shawn said grace. "Chris, I want to pitch another way of getting storm footage. Roman has drone with a 4K camera. He can fly it up and get a birds eye view of incoming storms from the Scout. Dean can still get great ground footage. Roman was worried about Dean, but my thought is, the more footage, from different sources the better. What do you think?"

Roman looked at Dean as he chewed a bite of food. Chris nodded as he swallowed. "That's a great idea. Seth, can we stream the footage live to the ROW computer?" He looked at Seth with a smile. He hoped to convey to Seth that he wasn't angry with him.

"We sure can. That's the advantage of a 4K Go Pro over regular cameras like Adam's or Dean's." Seth replied with his own smile.

Dean looked at Roman. "It is a good idea. Three cameras on a storm is better than two. Especially at three different angles. What did you think? That I would throw a fit? I know we are here to get as much data as possible, Ro. It's fine, really. But, it makes me think of something else, but it's probably dumb..." Dean stopped talking. He had said too much already.

Adam cocked his head like a curious pup. "What, Dean? The only dumb idea is the unmentioned one." He gave the college student a smile. Dean needed all the encouragement he could get.

"Yeah, Dean. You've never had a bad idea yet. After all, you are the one that encouraged us to apply for this in the first place." Seth had a hand on Dean's thigh under the table.

Dean sighed and toyed with his food. He kept his eyes down as he spoke. "Why don't we have Go Pros on the Scout, Rover and ROW?" He muttered his words. If the professionals didn't have the cameras already, it had to be a stupid idea.

Adam, Chris, Shawn and Hunter stopped eating and looked at each other. It was Hunter who spoke. "Because we are stupid. We never even thought about it. Ambrose, brilliant idea. Chris, may I suggest we stop at the nearest Best Buy?"

Chris laughed. "See why these kids are so smart? Dean, son, excellent idea. You and Adam can pick them out. I'll put you in charge of them. We'd better eat up. Unplanned shopping trip to get in before we head to Lubbock. Unless..." He turned from Dean to Seth and continued.

"We don't have time? How does it look?" Chris asked, brow raised. If needed, the camera shopping could wait.

Seth looked at his cell phone, that was linked to the ROW. It was his own program. It meant he didn't always have to carry the laptop into restaurants. He pushed a few buttons.

"We're still on target. If they don't take two hours, we will be fine." Seth gave a nod to Doctor Jericho.

Dean looked up. "You want me… to be in charge?" He looked at Chris in surprise. No one ever liked his ideas, except for Roman and Seth. As a kid, everyone had called him… worthless.

"Absolutely. Adam can help you, but your idea, your responsibility. That's the way we roll. You want to do it, don't you?" Chris asked as he took a sip of coffee, his own brow arched.

Dean actually smiled. "Yeah. Um… thanks… no one ever…." He let his words fade and he took a small bite of food.

Shawn started to speak, but a pleading look from Seth stopped him. Shawn gave Seth a smile. "Well, looks like we have a lot of work to do. Dean, Roman and Seth, we are glad you are with us." He meant it, but, he could see Dean had major issues with self confidence. Shawn had to help; cautiously.

Roman grinned. "I am glad you picked us. Thanks about the drone. I need to pick up some stuff for it, extra blades and a repair kit. Eat up boys." Roman stood to fill his plate again, and was soon joined by the others. The owner of the restaurant rolled his eyes.

An hour later, the storm chasers began the two and half hour, 138 mile drive to Lubbock. They had decided to wait and find a Best Buy in Lubbock. That way if the weather made a sudden change, as it tended to do, the chasers would be in the area.

Chris sat at his computer and laughed. "Well, well, look at this, Seth. The NWS has changed the potential watch area from Abilene to Lubbock. Guess they will never learn."

Seth gave a wry laugh. "I hope to change that… some day. Um… Doctor Jericho… did I do something to offend you, when I also picked Lubbock?" He bit his lower lip.

Chris sighed. "Now Seth, I told you, it's Chris, please. I've been trying to think of how to explain. First, if I was shitty to you, I'm sorry. I get that way, especially during chase season. Better to just learn to ignore me. Now, about the other..." He paused and pulled off the glasses he used when he sat at the computer for long hours.

Chris rubbed his eyes. "You have to understand. It's hard to see a computer do something, that I spent years learning and perfecting. Makes a guy feel obsolete. I know in my cobweb filled brain, computers are our friends. I do use them and of course, all of this is computerized..." He waved at the bank of computers that ran the ROW.

Seth spoke. "I get what you're saying. I think this might make you feel better. I've studied your hand forecasts for the last three semesters. I fed them into a program I created. So, in reality, it's your hand forecasting, just in a computer program. I call it the C J Forecasting System." He gave Chris a rather sheepish look. Seth wasn't sure what Chris would say.

Chris' eyes went wide. "You… did? That's…. um… why don't you show me how it works." Chris went from feeling old and outdated to enthusiastic.

Seth soon had Chris engrossed in explaining his new computer forecasting program. Seth still talked when the three vehicles pulled in to the parking lot of a shopping area with a Best Buy. The parked in the far corner of the lot as to not take up parking spaces close to the building.

Seth, Chris and Hunter stayed with the small armada. Chris and Seth ran the radar, it was a good opportunity to get some early readings. Hunter walked around and kept a wary eye on things. Only Shawn knew about the gun Hunter carried at all times. It wasn't just in case someone tried to steal the expensive equipment in the vehicles, but the vehicles themselves. It all stemmed back to five years ago.

Hunter vowed that after Brock raped Randy, and caused so many problems, they would never be unprotected again. At the time, not only did they have to contend with Brock, there had also been all that trouble with Adam's former boyfriend, Drew McIntyre. While of course neither were a threat now, who knew what other crazies were out there.

Roman held Dean's hand as they walked to the store. "I am so proud of you, D. See, I told you nobody thinks your ideas are stupid. You thought of something the professionals didn't." He gave Dean's hand a squeeze.

Shawn and Adam walked ahead of the college students. "Dean seems more settled. You did wonders for him with that Broker's Contract." Shawn spoke softly as they walked.

"He's a really good photographer. Dean has the eye. I can't explain it, it's something you either have or not as a photographer. It's that eye that makes or breaks you. Tell you what, I'll keep working on his career, you try to figure out why he is on the verge of a volcanic eruption." Adam too, spoke softly. It wouldn't do for the kids to hear their conversation.

Shawn nodded. He loved Adam like a son, but he wasn't about to betray what Roman had hinted at, about Dean's father. "I'll try. But, I can see a bit of a change already. I think his main problem is self confidence..." Shawn stopped talking. They had reached the door of the store and the students were about to catch up to them.

"… so, they gave me the drone as a gift. I never though I'd actually use it for something important." Roman had explained to Dean how he'd gotten the expensive drone from his parents.

Roman opened the store door. The elders went in first, followed by Dean and Roman. Dean was secretly slightly envious of Roman. Roman had wonderful parents and his family loved and encouraged him. They didn't even care that Roman was gay. When Dean had told his dad, well, he still had a scar from the beating.

Roman took Dean's hand in his again. He always wanted Dean to know he wasn't ashamed of him. Roman also wanted others to know that Dean belonged to him. Dean silently responded by firmly gripping Roman's hand in return.

They went to the camera department. When they finished up there, Roman bought an accessory package for his drone. There were extra blades, batteries, memory cards, computer cables and a back pack made to carry the drone and all the accessories.

When the shoppers got back to the chase vehicles, Adam showed off their purchases. There were three GoPro Hero 4 cameras, six rechargeable lithium batteries, three smart remotes, four suction mounts, three carrying cases, three dual battery chargers, a pack of screen protectors, a lens replacement kit, anti-fog inserts and three waterproof GoPro housing units.

Chris and Hunter looked at everything. Chris' eyes went wide. "So um, dear? How much did all this cost?"

Adam looked a tad sheepish. "Oh… um… with tax it came to two thousand, four hundred fifty dollars and sixty nine cents. A lot of the accessories were on sale. It's not that bad. If we get a good storm, we can make it back quickly." Adam looked at his husband.

Chris laughed. "I'm not mad, Kitten. You did really well. Okay, Dean, this is your responsibility. I know you can do it, son." He gave Dean a look of confidence.

Dean looked at Chris, there was a cold, hardness in his eyes. "I'll do my best, sir. Thank you." He began to open the various packages. He wanted to get the batteries charged. The chargers used the cigarette lighters in the vehicles.

Chris was a bit taken back by Dean's near sarcastic tone. Shawn walked up to Chris. "I need to show you something in the Scout, Chris." Shawn nodded for Chris to follow him.

With a shrug, Chris followed. Adam and Dean worked with the new cameras while Hunter and Roman fiddled with the drone. Roman was happy to finally have a proper carrying case for the machine.

"Won't your dad get mad at you? You could have asked me, I would have paid instead of you using his credit card." Hunter gave the young man a worried look.

Roman shook his head. "No, he will be alright. Especially when I tell him the drone is going to help us. My dad is really cool about stuff like that. Thanks for the offer and the concern." Roman gave the older man a smile. They went back to work.

At their truck, Shawn turned to Chris. "Look, I don't know what's going on with Dean, but, I think you will get a lot further if you don't call him son. You've called him that a couple of times and he has bristled every time. Just an observation, Chris." Shawn spoke softly and gave Chris an earnest look.

Chris nodded. "I see. Maybe he had a bad childhood. Thanks, Shawn. I will take your advice. Think Sport would be safe?"

"Yes, I think Sport would be alright. Thanks for understanding, Chris. Kind of reminds me of someone else that took a long time to open up. But, you finally did, and I pray Dean will too." Shawn gave Chris a pat on the shoulder. Together they went back to the others.

Seth called Chris into the ROW. "Look, they are starting to the southwest. I'd say we go somewhere around here." He pointed to an isolated road to the southwest of Lubbock. There was nothing but flat land, and importantly, no trees.

Chris rubbed his chin. "Sounds like a good idea..." He was interrupted when the NWS radio gave its alert signal.

"_The National Weather Service in Lubbock has issued a Tornado Watch for the following counties in the southern high plains. Cochran, Hockley, Lubbock, Yoakum, Terry, Lynn, Gaines, Dawson and Borden. The development of..." _ Chris turned the radio down. They all knew the rest of the announcement by heart.

"Looks like it's time to load up. Dean, you can finish when we get to the observation spot. Let's go." Chris gave his orders with leadership authority.

Within ten minutes, the Jericho Storm Chase armada pulled out of the parking lot. Adam drove the Range Rover, with Dean as his passenger.

"I think Chris has forgotten. He was only going to be in the ROW when it stops. I'm used to taking pictures or video, not driving. So, that's your job now." Adam glanced over at his passenger.

"Tell me what you want me to do, Adam. I'm ready. Can I ask? How did you get that crack in your camera? Why don't you have it fixed?" Dean asked with curiosity as he got his own camera ready.

Adam let out a bit of a sigh mixed with a chuckle. "I suppose I should have gotten it fixed, but it doesn't affect the video. Before I started taking the style of landscape pictures I do now, I worked for WWE in the hard news bureau. I was in a Middle Eastern war zone, during the Gulf War. We were pinned down by a sniper. We eventually had to make a run for it. We got halfway to where we would be picked up and driven out, when the sniper got a bead on us. He shot. It missed me by an eyelash, but I fell, it cracked the camera case. After we got out, I quit hard news. Running from snipers with thirty pounds of equipment wasn't for me anymore. I guess I kept that crack as a reminder." Adam explained as they turned onto a barely paved county road.

Dean had a slight gleam in his eyes. "Wow. I don't think I would repair it either. Be honest, do you ever miss hard news? The excitement?" Dean found hard news interesting and it looked like a thrill at times.

Adam shook his head. "No, not anymore. I did miss it, sometimes, till I see that crack and recall the sound of whistling bullets. Besides, chasing storms is pretty damn exciting, especially with Chris. I want you to take still pictures, it will give you practice on getting lightening shots. I'm shit at lightening on stills. You have a quick eye and reflexes. Maybe you can do it. Lightening is the one thing we don't have enough data on. That's why having Roman around is good." Adam parked on the side of the road, behind the ROW.

"I'll try, Adam. I forgot to buy a tripod at the store. Can I use yours again?" Dean wanted to do his best for Adam. He owed the man that much.

Adam opened the door of the Range Rover. "Of course, you can use anything of mine, except my girl." He gave a laugh and nodded to the case where his trusty video camera rested.

Dean too laughed. "Wouldn't dream of touching your girl. Guess we all feel the same about our pet camera. Thanks for the use of the tripod. Gotta have one for lightening shots. Learned that from some blond expert." He winked at Adam and got out of the car.

All the storm chasers gathered around the ROW. They waited to see where they would go. Chris and Seth were busy at the radar. Shawn and Hunter drug out the food and drink coolers. Roman grabbed the box with the paper plates and other things. Adam and Dean continued to fiddle with their cameras.

Adam stopped his work on his cameras. He began to make ham and cheese sandwiches for Chris and himself. He put chips on the plates and got a root beers for them to drink. He stepped up into the ROW.

"Seth, you can go eat..." Chris nodded to Seth. Seth left and Adam sat in the now empty chair. Chris continued. "Well, we should have our first tornado today. I want a probe up." Chris sounded more bossy than he meant to.

Adam didn't even notice Chris' tone, he was used to it. "We'll do it if we can. I want Dean here, he is going to try to get lightening shots. I have a feeling he will be good at it." Adam took a bite of his sandwich.

Chris leaned over and kissed Adam. "Okay, Kitty. Feed me." Chris gave Adam a boyish pout.

Adam rolled his eyes and fed Chris a few potato chips. He laughed when Chris bit his fingers and licked them. The Jericho's ate their lunch and talked about the coming storm.

Shawn and Hunter sat on a couple of coolers and ate their lunch. They watched the three college students. Shawn noticed that Seth was the "baby" of the group and that Roman was the protector. Shawn also noticed that Dean was totally relaxed around the other two.

Hunter looked at Shawn. "What are you thinking about, sexy boy?"

Shawn chuckled softly. "At their group dynamic. Dean is so relaxed when he's with Roman and Seth. They love each other, like those two. They could see Adam and Chris as they kissed.

It was Hunter's turn to chuckle. "No more than I love you, Shawn." He leaned over and proved his point with a kiss to his husband.

No one noticed the quick flash of sunlight as it reflected off the pair of binoculars. The man who held them let out a sigh. He needed a new plan. He hadn't realized Jericho would constantly be surrounded by so many people. While he was a good shot, there were too many innocents around. He only wanted revenge, not the death of an innocent. He started his car and headed back to his hotel. There was a lot of thinking yet to be done.

The college kids put the coolers and boxes back into the Range Rover. Shawn gathered all their trash in a bag to be thrown out later. Everyone then gathered around the ROW. Chris finished up his calculations. He still trusted his own mathematical skills over any computer. Seth was impressed with Chris's speed as he worked the complicated formulas.

Chris spun in his chair to face the group. "Okay folks. Hunter, take Adam about six miles to the northhwest. Roman, you and Shawn take Scout ten miles to the south. We're gonna stay here. Storms should track about half mile to our left. Roman, get as much drone footage as possible. Adam, you know what what to do. Hunter, go for launch if it looks good. Dean, you know what to do. Any questions?" The group leader looked at his team.

"Want us to follow it in, or catch the backside?" Adam looked at his Lion. Sometimes they wanted data from the rear of a storm.

Chris looked at his paper again. "Follow it in. This should be at least an F-2, not surprised if it goes to F-3. But be careful, you know how fast these mothers can hop." He looked hard at Hunter, after all his husband's life was in Hunter's hands.

Hunter returned the look, he understood it, he'd feel the same if it were Shawn. "Don't worry, Chris. I'll keep him safe. Okay, six miles to the northwest, follow it in. Probe if we can. Got it, boss." He gave Chris a nod of respect.

Chris put down the paper. "Move out in fifteen minutes. Come here, Kitten." Chris crooked his finger at Adam.

Adam flushed a bit. Sometimes Chris tended to forget they weren't alone. Still he went to his husband without hesitation. Chris wrapped his arms around Adam.

"I love you, sweetheart. Please be careful, please." Chris' eyes were filled with worry as he held Adam in his arms.

Adam melted against Chris. "I will be, dearest heart. I keep thinking back to that day, when I thought I'd lost you..." He pulled himself tighter against Chris. The couple kissed passionately, sometimes it didn't matter who watched.

No one paid attention to the Jericho's, they were too busy with their own goodbyes and getting ready for what the hoped would be the first tornado touchdown of the season.

"Be careful, Trips. I love you." Shawn spoke softly as his hands rested on Hunter's muscular chest.

Hunter's arms were around Shawn's waist. "I love you. You be careful as well. I love you, Sexy Boy." They kissed with all the love they felt for each other.

Roman, Seth and Dean each took a turn. Roman first kissed Seth, then Dean. Dean then kissed Seth. Seth chuckled. "D, you will be here with me."

Dean smirked. "Never pass up a chance to kiss our baby." The three laughed and wished each other love and luck.

Shawn and Roman left first. As they drove to the south, the sky grew darker as the front of clouds rolled closer. As Roman drove, Shawn switched on the ham radio. It didn't take long for the first reports of a funnel cloud to be heard.

"_Funnel could about two miles northeast of Seminole, moving to the north-northeast…."_ The man on the radio had tension in his voice.

Shawn looked at the radar on his laptop. "Chris is on point again..." He pulled up another screen, then continued. "Turn left at the next cross road and park." Shawn instructed Roman.

Roman kept his eyes on the road as he spoke. "Got it. I'll get the drone out too. I am really curious to see how it goes." He made the requested turn, then found a small, clear spot to pull over. He parked where they could pull out quickly in case the storm shifted track.

Hunter and Adam had parked in a turn around down another county road that was in the middle of nowhere. Adam had gotten his camera ready as he and Hunter drove. He got out and aimed his camera at the angry skies. The sun was almost blocked by the storm. Angry red streaks broke through the thinner clouds. It mad the sky look even blacker.

"Red, just like the other day. We got a funnel cloud from it. I wonder if that means anything?" Hunter pondered as he kept one eye on the sky, the other on the computer. He made a note in a small notebook he always kept in his pocket.

Adam hadn't heard Hunter. He was already lost in his camera. "Hunter, what do you think." Adam called out over his shoulder. His camera pointed at what he thought was a funnel cloud. He always needed a second opinion.

Hunter looked at the cloud. "Yeah, I think so..." He paused and looked fully at the radar. "Yup, good call. I'll tell Chris." He picked up his radio and reported the funnel cloud.

Adam kept his camera on the funnel cloud. He always became mesmerized by the movement and colors of the clouds. Tornadoes were absolutely beautiful, in the open, but so ugly when ripping though a town.

Roman had the drone up in the air. "You know, I can set it to follow us. It has a three mile range. "He spoke to Shawn as they watched the same funnel cloud Adam and Hunter had a bead on.

All the radios in all the vehicles were talking about the funnel cloud. The winds had increased as they flowed toward the storm. Thunder rumbled overhead, and the clouds boiled like there were in a pot on a flaming hot stove.

Shawn always felt like he should have a camera, but he was not photographically inclined, he just could not take a good picture to save his soul. He monitored the radio and the radar. He could also watch Roman's drone footage on the remote.

"Why isn't there any..." Roman was about to ask why there was no lightening, when the skies were suddenly split open by a bolt of lightening. It hit the ground a quarter of a mile to their left.

"Whoa, that was close. Time to get in." Shawn spoke with nervous authority as he jumped into the truck.

Roman stood by the open drivers door. He wasn't afraid of lightening, it was his life's work. He found it utterly fascinating. The patterns, colors, sizes and variations in brightness were all interesting. He wanted to know if tornadic thunderstorms produced different lightening from a normal thunderstorm. Why sometimes there was only sheet lightening, or why did some storms produce hundreds of strikes.

"Roman!" Shawn yelled when another bolt hit so close it made the hairs on his arms stand up. The thunder was extremely loud and constant.

Roman knew he was safe, but out of respect for Shawn, he got into the truck. "Sorry, Shawn. I tend to get caught up. I have to bring the drone down. This idea may not work. Wind is hard enough to fly in, lightening is impossible." Roman sighed, he had hoped the idea would work.

Shawn watched as Roman landed the drone. "Well, you had to try… oh… oh..." Shawn reached for the radio used to talk to the team. "Touch down, we have a tornado on the ground. It's moving north, northeast and it's a wedge. Lots of CG, so watch out." He made his report calmly and accurately.

They were about five miles from the tornado. Roman quickly picked up the drone. He started the truck so he and Shawn could follow behind the storm.

Adam filmed the tornado. At the moment, it was a slow moving storm and didn't appear to be more than an F-1. However, both Adam and Hunter knew how fast things could change.

"Adam, come on. We gotta go." Hunter was determined to get a probe into the storm, now, before it grew too powerful. Right now, he could almost walk up to the thin wedge that barely moved.

Adam kept his camera rolling as he got into the Rover. The wind had increased and lightening lit up the sky. The clouds ranged from blue-black to a sickish green with pink streaks from the hail and hidden sun.

"_ROW to Rover" _ Chris' voice crackled over the radio in the vehicle with Adam and Hunter.

Adam had put his camera into the dashboard mount. He focused on the tornado and picked up the radio. "Rover to ROW. Go ahead, Chris." Adam responded. As he spoke, he ran the launch checks on the rocket probes.

"_Rover, try to launch. Try to catch the growth stages. Just watch the track. Steady for now, but it can change. ROW out."_ Chris sounded excited.

Hunter turned the vehicle down a road that ran along side the tornado. It was about 500 yards to their right. He muttered under his breath. "Gotta get it… gotta get it..." They had not managed to get a probe into a storm since the one they got five years ago. He badly wanted a new hit.

"Will do, ROW. Rover out." Adam put down the small radio. He then finished arming the probes.

Adam looked out of the window. "Armed and ready, Hunt." He reported to the older man with an excited voice.

Hunter ducked his head to get a better view of the tornado. "Good. See where this road goes. I want to get in and out. It's gonna go and when it does..." Hunter's focus drifted back to the road with one eye on their target.

Adam quickly brought the road up on the computer. "It's good. We can escape about half mile up and to the right. Will put us behind the storm. Get closer, Hunt..." Adam's finger paused over the launch button.

The Scout was about a half mile on the opposite side of the tornado from the Rover. Roman kept both hands firmly on the steering wheel. The inflow winds had increased, and pushed against the truck.

"Good job, Roman. Turn left at the next road. It's got a better escape if she shifts." Shawn's face glowed with the same excitement that was in his voice. Like the others, he loved this.

Roman made the turn. Now, the inflow pushed them from behind. "This is easier. Those winds are picking up. It's gonna…CG!" Roman called out the nearby cloud to ground lightening strike with enthusiasm.

Shawn couldn't blame the young man. Right now, it was a beautiful show of nature. "It's gonna get nasty, fast. The winds have shifted again." He looked at the anemometer reading from the equipment on the roof of the truck.

Back at the Radar On Wheels, Chris and Seth were frenzied. Chris popped his head in and out of the door so often, he looked like a piece of bread that wouldn't stay down in a broken toaster.

"It's really building, Chris. The pressure is falling by the minute. I'm calling it in. Lubbock has to be warned, now." Seth's voice called out to Chris from his chair at the radar station.

"Do it, now!" Chris called back as he jumped out of the big rig. Chris still loved to see the tornadoes first hand. After all, his reputation had been built on his extreme close up video footage.

Sometimes, Chris wished it was just himself and Adam, chasing storms. Having friendly bets about who's footage Cole would buy for the nightly news reports. Although, Chris knew what they did now was important, and saved lives.

Dean had set up his video camera across the road, about a quarter mile from the ROW. He had an absolutely splendid bead on the incoming storm.

He didn't care that a slight rain had started to fall, his camera and its housing were completely waterproof. Dean also didn't care that the knees of his jeans were soaked with mud, as he knelt behind the camera.

Dean's radio cracked to life. _"ROW to Dean."_ Seth's voice was barely heard over the wind.

Dean grabbed the radio from the belt holster he wore at his hip. "Dean to ROW. Go ahead, Seth. Speak loud, it's very windy." He replied in a shout. Thunder rolled over head.

"_Chris wants you to get as much as possible, but no risks. He will tell you when to get back here, and he said you'd better do it. We've warned Lubbock. Ro is behind the storm. D, stay down. ROW out." _ Seth's voice was filled with excitement and concern as he passed along Chris' instructions.

"Will do. Cross inflow winds are increasing. Rain is horizontal, but very light. No hail. Dean out." Dean gave his report back. He reattached the radio on his belt. He went back to his camera.

Hunter and Adam were parallel to the storm, at a distance of around three to four hundred yards. Adam sat on the window sill of the passenger door. His feet were well tangled in the seat belt, to hold him secure. Adam's left hand held the remote for the rocket probe.

Adam had his camera on the tornado, he wanted to try to film the probe as it launched. Hunter didn't like what Adam did, but he knew better than to argue.

Hunter ran some mental calculations. He knew by heart how the rocket probes worked, after all, he had created them. He knew it was time. Hunter made a quick adjustment for the wind.

"Adam, prepare to launch on my count down." Hunter glanced at the dashboard clock. Hunter began to count. "Five… …. three… two…. one… fire!" Hunter never said the number "four". He'd learned from seasoned veterans, that "four" sounded too close to "fire."

Adam pushed the button down. With a light hissing sound, a rocket probe flew into the sky from the launch port on the roof of the Range Rover. He watched through the lens of his trusty, well worn camera.

Adam encouraged the speeding rocket. "Go baby, go… Fly… fly..." He kept his focus on the rocket.

Hunter too, muttered under his breath. "Fly, fly, you fucker." He had so many failures, he _needed_ a hit.

Adam suddenly squealed. He would have fallen out of the car if Hunter hadn't grabbed Adam's ankle. "It went in, Hunter! It went in!" He slid back into the car, not caring he was terribly tangled in the seat belt.

Hunter let out a breath when Adam slid into his seat. "You're sure? It went in? I lost the track." He looked at Adam with a guarded excitement.

Adam nodded. "Yeah, it did! Thanks for catching me. I got so excited when it went in. We did it, Hunter! We finally did it!" Adam was as giddy as a school boy.

At the Radar On Wheels an alarm went off. Seth nearly jumped out of his seat. "What the fuck is that?"

Chris instantly sat up. His fingers flew over his computer keyboard. "My gosh, oh fuck! They did it! It's the probe alarm. They got the fuckin' probe into the tornado. Look, data coming in!" Chris sounded like a little child on Christmas morning.

Seth was glad he kept data discs ready in every computer. It would have been terrible to miss even a second of the probe data. He jumped again when another alarm went off.

At the same time the alarm went off. All the radios came to life. Both Shawn and Adam were trying to call. The NWS radio gave a PDS warning and the ham radio was filled with weather spotters who made reports. Dean also tried to call.

Chris took one thing at a time. He wanted to speak to Adam first, but Shawn in the Scout truck came first.

"Go ahead, Scout." Chris spoke into the radio. His eyes still scanned the probe data on the computer.

"_Chris, have you got a visual on this thing? It just went wild. Huge wedge tornado, half a mile wide, tearing up the ground. Headed north toward Lubbock."_

"Been watching probe data. They hit it! We've called it in…" Chris paused and looked out at the storm. "Seth, get Dean in here, now!" Chris turned to Seth, gave then order then continued with Shawn. "Gotta look, Shawn. Get your butts back here. ROW out." Chris ended his contact with Shawn and quickly radioed his beloved husband.

"ROW to Rover." Chris called to Adam. As he waited, he stood on the steps up to the office and watched the potentially devastating storm.

Adam's excited voice replied. _"Rover here. Chris, we got it, but this is getting...Ah!… it just hit a barn! Chris, it's bad." _ Adam ended his report.

"Get out of there, screw a second shot. Data still coming in from the probe. Great job, Adam. You too Hunt. Now, get that butt of yours back here. ROW out." Chris put his radio back into his pocket, and went back to his data.

Dean had moved back to the Radar On Wheels. He still filmed the rapidly moving tornado. The clouds rolled and boiled. Some of the wisps looked like fingers as they curled and twisted in the wind. The tornado itself looked like the finger of some monster. It ripped and pulled anything that happened to get in its way. Even though it was a mile away, Dean could hear the roar. He only hoped he'd managed to catch some of the lightening strikes that flashed and streaked around the funnel.

Chris could hardly contain his excitement, then the data stopped coming in. "Oh… well… we got a lot. Seth, make damn sure you save that data. I'm going out. Call me if something comes up. Monitor the emergency channel, see if they call for first responders." Chris spoke over his shoulder as he went outside.

Roman and Shawn arrived back at the ROW first. Roman went right to the drivers side of the ROW, he wanted to be ready to move. Shawn went in to monitor the emergency channels.

"…_the tornado will hit the western edge of Lubbock. Take your tornado precautions now. If you are in the Prairie Gardens Mobile Home Park, take shelter outside your mobile home. Do not try to out run the tornado. Get in a ditch or low lying area, away from trees and power lines. If you are on Highway one fourteen in the area of Smyer, get off the road immediately, seek shelter where you can find it. It will just miss Smyer High School. Reese Center, you have less than fifteen minutes, take shelter. The tornado is on track to strike the northern end of the Preston Smith International Airport. This is an EF-3, severe tornado. Winds are estimated at one hundred eighty miles per hour. Repeating..." _ Shawn, Seth and Roman listened intently. The three looked at each other. It was going to be bad.

Chris finally had a few minutes to use his own camera. The tornado was almost even with the ROW. It had grown even larger, and the debris cloud was huge. The cloud mostly contained dirt, parts of trees and other debris. Every time the funnel struck a small growth of trees, there was fresh explosion of dirt and debris. All of which increased the size of the cloud. The smell of broken, green wood began to fill the air.

The wind blew hard, Chris had to lower his profile to keep from being blown off his feet. Chris' heart thumped hard and his breath was fast. He wanted to run closer, but those days were over, Adam would kill him.

Hunter slid the Range Rover a bit as he came to a halt behind the Scout truck. Both weather and excitement was the cause. Adam jumped out first, his camera on his shoulder as he stayed focused on the tourbillion moving closer and closer to Smyer, then northwestern Lubbock. Hunter went to the ROW, where Shawn checked the first responder bags.

Adam stood in the open field, he had a wonderful view of the storm. Chris spotted his husband and went to join him. Dean was still focused on getting the clouds and lightening at the rear of the storm.

"Good work with the probe. We got a ton of data." Chris gave Adam a kiss on the cheek as not to disturb Adam's camera shot.

"Hunter got us into a great position. I couldn't believe it. First shot of the season and we did it! We tried for so long. Hope this is the start of a change of luck..." Adam shifted his camera, as the storm moved further away.

Adam continued. "I got the probe going into the storm… we'd better move." Adam unshouldered his camera. He had lost focus.

Chris took Adam's hand hand quickly lead him to the ROW. Once there, everyone gathered. "We gotta move. Let's follow it in." He sat in his chair and buckled up.

Within minutes, all three storm chase vehicles were behind the storm, between the hail and the twister. Chris had closed the metal box that surrounded the radar. It was too delicate to be damaged by hail. The problem was, now he couldn't run the radar. The metal box would not allow it to work. They had to rely on the NWS radar, and better yet, their own well trained eyes.

Dean sat in the passenger seat of the Radar On Wheels, and took still frame shots of the tornado. Adam had suggested for him to take photos, they would do better at selling than more video. Sometimes, Shane put storm pictures in the special issues of Nature's Wonders.

Adam hung out of the window of the Range Rover. He was still buckled into his seat, at Hunter's order. Adam got fantastic footage, the steady cam improvement he'd made a couple of years ago made a huge difference.

"Cole is gonna pay for this through the nose." Adam muttered as he filmed a lightening bolt as it punched through the center of the tornado. Adam couldn't wait to watch it back.

Shawn uttered a silent prayer to protect people in the path of the vicious storm. The local ham radio operators became more and more frantic as the storm reached the more populated areas. The small town of Smyer was hit hard. Reports of damage began to filter in.

"… _If it stays on this track, that shopping mall in north Lubbock is going to take a direct hit. We'll need help..." _The voice over the radio was calm, but there was worry and concern behind it. The report was the same, even on the emergency channel that law enforcement used.

Shawn looked at Hunter. "Isn't that..." He bit his lip at the thought.

"Yeah, it is. Guess we left the store in good time..." Hunter picked up the radio. "Chris, that shopping center where were is gonna be hit. Should we head that way?" He asked as the tornado never wavered from its track ahead of them.

"_Yeah, absolutely. We heard it too. Tornado isn't moving off the track. I just hope everyone takes cover. Lot of glass in that place." _Chris replied firmly.

The tornado roared through the very edge of Lubbock. Each time the twister hit a building, Adam caught the explosion in the debris cloud. He also got the electric blue explosions when power poles or transformers were hit.

The three storm chase vehicles moved quickly, but stayed out of the way of passing emergency cars, trucks and the occasional ambulance. The tornado still roared ahead of the group.

Rain and golf ball sized hail began to fall as the storm chasers entered the rear of the storm. Adam had to finally roll up the window and put the camera in its case between his feet.

"_Scout, Rover, the tornado is getting rain wrapped, but is roping out. Not sure if it hit the shopping center. Go there." _ Chris ordered his team. They had gotten split up a they entered Lubbock. They had turned and twisted to get around blocked roads.

Both Shawn and Adam responded to Chris' instructions on the radio.

Storm chasing was forgotten as they saw the path of devastation. The one good thing, the path went through a more industrial area than residential.

"_Tornado has roped out. Storm is breaking. The mall took a hit. All first responders, please go to the mall… repeating.. The Tornado has..." _The announcement crackled over the ham radio. It caused every member of the storm chase team to become hard faced and grim lipped.

Hunter led the armada carefully to the same shopping center they had been to earlier. As they drove, more damage reports came over the ham radio.

By the time they got to the mall, the police were there, to keep on lookers from getting in the way. Hunter explained who they were and showed the head police officer their first responder identification cards. They were immediately waved through.

"The worst damage is on the back side, at the Penny's store. The arcade was hit too. There must be kids trapped. Ambulances are having a hard time getting through. You're the first to arrive. Sargent Davis is in charge. Thanks for coming." The officer spoke rapidly, with a stone face. He pointed out which way the storm chasers should go.

The three vehicles moved to the designated area. When they got to the back side of the mall, it looked like a bomb had gone off. They parked where they would be out of the way of emergency vehicles.

It was time to switch gears. The storm chasers would now hunt for victims of the tornado. What kind of destruction would they find?


	5. Search and Rescue

Shawn, by Chris' orders was in charge. Over the last five years, Shawn had not only taken first responder courses, but he'd taken a nursing course as well. Shawn was now not only a Pastor, but a Registered Nurse.

Hunter and Chris began to unload their first responder equipment. Adam took out the reflective vests they wore for search and rescue, as well as the hard hats. The vests clearly stated they were first responders.

Dean, Seth and Roman stood out of the way by the ROW. They of course, wanted to help, but weren't sure if they would be allowed.

"There has to be something we can do, Ro." Seth looked at Roman with worry filled eyes.

Roman put his arm around Seth's lithe waist. "If we can do something, we will. Right now, we do what Professor Helmsley said and stay out of the way. He wasn't being rude, you know." He pulled Seth close and kissed the top of his head.

"Yeah, I know. Just… we _aren't_ kids. If there is a lot of damage, I'm small enough to get into places they can't. What if there _are_ a lot of trapped kids?" The worry on Seth's face grew as his brow crinkled.

"Got no business in there, Sethie. We aren't kids, but we aren't trained like they are. I don't want you crawlin' around in there. You could get hurt, baby." Dean's arm also encircled Seth's waist. His arm rested on top of Roman's.

Both Roman and Seth looked at Dean. Seth spoke before Roman could. "Kids, Dean. There could be kids in there. I don't care about me, I can look out for myself." There was a spark of fire in his dark eyes.

Roman looked at Dean, then Seth. "We care too, baby. Let's just wait and see. We have to do what we're told. We can't afford to lose this apprenticeship. How would it look when it comes to sit for our Doctoral Challenges? Not very good, would it?" Once again, Roman was in the middle. Once in a while he had to keep the peace between Dean and Seth. Sometimes it was hard to do.

Dean flashed Roman a look that manged to be both thankful and contrite. He loved Seth and he wanted him safe. He knew Roman felt exactly the same.

Seth nodded. "No, it wouldn't look very good. I agree, but Dean, I am _not_ made of glass. I know you love, and care about me, and I love you for that. I just want to help, if I can. Especially if kids are involved…" He couldn't say any more, Hunter was headed their way.

"You boys wait here. If it is safe, I'll call. I know you want to help. But, you are mine and Chris' responsibility. I can't allow you to do something that puts you in danger. Reigns, keep your radio on, and stand by." Hunter used his teaching voice, but he smiled at the graduate students.

Seth took the chance to speak up. "We are ready if we can help. Remember, I am small, and can get into small spaces. I am not afraid of anything." He spoke with determination. He felt both Dean and Roman tighten their grips on his waist.

"We may need that. We can only hope they got everyone into the storm shelter. Gotta go. Stay put and Reigns, guard these vehicles." Hunter nodded to Roman and hurried off to catch up with the others, who were already headed towards the broken building.

Shawn carried the trauma box. It was packed with advanced first aid supplies and had medicines that as an RN, he could safely administer. Hunter carried a portable defibrillator that Shawn could use to shock a person's heart back to life. Chris and Adam carried ropes, extra flashlights and Chris also carried a small hand tool. It was like a Swiss Army knife, on a much larger scale. It had a shovel, saw blade, hammer and a cutter that could slice through wire and cable. It was a very handy tool. Adam carried a bag that contained two jacks. They could be used to raise debris enough to pull someone out.

As the storm chasers approached. they saw that the entrance to the mall was nothing but rubble. A few police officers attended to some shoppers turned victims. An officer covered in dust approached the Jericho team.

"You first responders?" The officer asked with hope in his eyes. He swiped his brow, it turned the dust on his face to mud.

Chris looked at the officer. "We are. Shawn is also a Registered Nurse. Is anyone trapped?"

The officer nodded. "The shelter was at this end. These people managed to get out, they were at the entrance to the shelter. The wall collapsed and trapped the others. Fire and Rescue are trying to get here. The station was hit, departments from nearby towns have been called to come. It's terrible."

Shawn and Hunter had already gone to help attend to the six victims who'd managed to escape. Luckily they only had minor cuts and scrapes. One man had a possible broken wrist.

Shawn gently bandaged the man's wrist. "Try to keep it still." Shawn placed a sling around the man's neck. He adjusted it to hold the man's arm firmly against his chest.

"That feels so much better. Thank you." The man gave Shawn a grateful smile.

Shawn closed his trauma kit. "What is it like in there? What about the arcade?" Shawn asked the man, as Chris and Adam approached.

Tears filled the wounded man's eyes. "I work at the arcade. We got the kids to the shelter. I pushed them back into the hallway where I thought they'd be safer. Oh God! It's my fault! The wall fell on them!" The tears rained from his eyes.

Shawn knelt down and looked the man in the eye. "No, it's not. You did what you thought was right. We can't control nature. Try not to worry." He gave the man's knee a pat.

Chris bent down to speak. "How many kids? Were there others?" He spoke softly and wore a kind smile on his lips.

The arcade worker sniffed. "There were twenty kids, but I have no idea how many others. I know the mall wasn't that busy because of the weather. Thank God it wasn't the weekend."

"As Shawn said, try not to worry. You did the right thing. We _will_ get to them." Adam added his encouragement. He also had a look of determination on his face.

Shawn, Hunter, Chris and Adam stood. Sargent Davis and six cops were also there. Hunter spoke. "He said there were twenty kids and unsure of how many others. We will go in and do what we can. We are also storm chasers so we can better access the damage. Put your side radios on four." He gave a nod to the law enforcement officers.

Davis nodded. "Will do. Be careful and for God sake, help those kids." He shook Hunter's hand.

Hunter led his husband and the Jericho's to the destroyed building. The had to climb and step carefully over piles of debris and glass. Once they got past the destruction, they were in the mall. It was pitch black. Their high power flashlights revealed fallen ceiling panels and more glass from broken windows and lights.

"This was the food court." Adam muttered as his flashlight shone on a pizza sign that lay on the floor.

Shawn flashed his light, he spoke up when his beam of light fell on a dangling sign. "Look, the shelter."

They could see that the wall had unfortunately fallen into the shelter. Hunter indicated for the others to stay back as he approached the broken wall.

"Can anyone hear me?" Hunter shouted out into the area where the storm shelter had been. The four men stood in silence and hoped to hear something; anything. When they heard nothing, Hunter called out again.

After another few minutes of silence, the men moved closer. "The walls were the thickest here. I can only hope they are in some kind of pocket. We've got to get in there." Chris spoke in a thoughtful, but worried tone.

"I'll go." Shawn tied one end of a rope around his waist. Shawn was the smallest and the most lithe of the four men.

Hunter made damn sure Shawn's rope was secure. He took the remaining coil in his hands and wrapped the end around his own waist. "I've got you, baby. Don't take stupid risks. I love you, Shawn." He gave his man a soft kiss.

"I'll be careful. I know I'm safe with you holding the rope. I love you, Hunter." Shawn's voice was just as soft as he returned Hunter's kiss.

Adam hugged Shawn and Chris shook his hand. Shawn turned on the light that was on the front of his helmet. He also wore a small back pack with emergency supplies. With a prayer to God for help, Shawn began to slowly climb through the ripped wall of the storm shelter.

Shawn climbed through and was able to stand in the hallway. He was able to see the wall had fallen against the much stronger wall across the hallway. It totally blocked the way out and the way in. The only way to get to where victims might be was a small area at the top. It would be like sliding through a cave.

Shawn was relieved to know the gap was large enough for plenty of air to get to the victims on the other side. He looked up at the gap. His headlamp revealed the ceiling seemed to be intact. Shawn studied the wall and mapped his way up to the top. He was glad, for once, he'd worn his sneakers instead of his usual cowboy boots.

"Can anyone hear me?" Shawn called out. He aimed his voice toward the gap between the fallen wall and the ceiling.

Shawn waited and prayed. He was about ready to start climbing when he heard a faint sound. "Help us!"

The Preacher couldn't tell if the voice was was child or a hurt adult, or if it was male or female. With renewed hope, Shawn called out again. "I heard you. Hang on, help is on the way!"

"Oh help us… please." "Help!" "Help!" Each voice that called out was different. It gave Shawn encouragement.

"I'm coming. Hang on! I have to climb." Shawn called back. He kept his tone light and hopeful.

"Oh hurry, my sister is bad hurt!" The lone voice of a male child rose above the other cries for help that had begun.

"Hunter! You guys get in here, we've got victims!" Shawn called out as he began to climb the wall.

Adam, Chris and Hunter waited with baited breath as they watched Shawn vanish through the gap at the top of the fallen wall. Hunter stood at the place where Shawn had begun his climb, in order to give the rope that connected the couple enough slack for Shawn to move freely.

Shawn didn't have the advantage of mapping his way on the climb down that he'd had on the way up. "I am almost there." He spoke to the unseen voices as he paused to look for a foot hold.

"Hurry, please! My sister!" The single voice called out. He was more frantic than before. Shawn hoped it wasn't as bad as it sounded.

"Hunter, more slack." Shawn called out to his spouse. The rope had become too tight for him go much lower. Shawn figured he had about ten feet to go before he touched the floor.

"I'll have to climb up. Hang on, Shawn." Hunter began to climb the wall.

Adam kept his flashlight on Hunter, to give him light to climb. Chris had climbed back out to the food court area to make radio contact with Sargent Davis.

Chris explained that they'd heard voices, and that Shawn had gone over the the debris to help victims. Sargent Davis told Chris that fire rescue and ambulances were still thirty minutes to an hour out. EMS from unaffected, nearby towns were on the way as well. He told Chris to call if they could help.

When Chris got back to where he'd left Adam, his heart went to his throat. Adam sat on top of the wall where Shawn, and now, apparently Hunter had vanished behind.

"What the hell are you doing up there?" Chris was more snappy than he intended, but seeing Adam in such a precarious position scared the life out of him.

Adam rolled his eyes. "I'm fine, Chris. They needed more rope, and they may need the jacks."

Chris sighed. "Okay. Just… be careful." He knew Adam and trusted him. However, where children were involved, Adam tended to lose all reason.

Shawn had found the children from the arcade. Luckily, the fallen wall had formed a protective pocket. The main concern was how sturdy everything was. Everyone was well aware, it could all cave in at any moment. They had to hurry, and yet be careful; that was a hard thing to do.

Shawn went to the boy. He looked to be eight or nine. His sister's head was in his lap, her leg was trapped under a steel beam that must have been a support. Shawn had been surprised, the girl was older, fifteen or sixteen at least.

The girl had pain etched on her face, but she didn't cry. Shawn looked at her with a smile. He reached out to caress her face. To his relief, her skin was warm and not the cool, clammy skin that meant shock.

"You're very brave. We will get you out as fast as possible. May I check you? I am a Registered Nurse." Shawn spoke with a soft smile.

The girly barely nodded. "Get… Bobby and… the others… out first… in… case..." She looked at Shawn and hoped the man understood.

"Don't you worry, honey. Bobby, are you hurt?" Shawn asked the boy as he took the girls pulse.

Bobby's eyes never left his sister. "I'm okay. Just take care of Shelly." He sniffed, but held in his tears.

"We will, Bobby. My name is Shawn. How old are you two?" Shawn remained calm, but Shelly's pulse was rather weak, and her blood pressure was low. He didn't see any blood, but there could still be internal bleeding. Shawn also knew there could be a severe wound on her trapped leg.

"I'm ten and Shelly is sixteen. Oh please! Get her out!" Bobby was more frantic about his sister.

Shawn looked at Bobby. He lifted the boy's chin so he could look him in the eye. "Bobby, we _will_ get her out, I promise. You need to calm down. Don't make Shelly worry about you. Now, I need to check the others. You'll both be alright. Don't move, okay? Can you be a brave boy?" Shawn spoke directly to Bobby, firmly but with a smile.

"We'll be fine, Mister Shawn. Bobby is a good brother." Shelly's voice was weak, but still she didn't cry.

Shawn gave both kids a pat of encouragement. He then went further into the "cave" where Hunter had gone to check on the others.

Shawn found Hunter holding a gauze pad on the cheek of an older teen. "Got a nasty cut. Going to need stitches. Tommy, this is my husband, he is the nurse I told you about." Hunter gave Shawn a smile.

"Hi, Tommy. Let me have a look?" Shawn asked before he checked over the teen.

Tommy nodded. "I don't mind. Is Shelly alright? I tried to lift that beam, but..." His voice trailed off with worry.

"She is alright. We will get her out. Yes, you're gonna need stitches. Hunter, the others?" Shawn asked as he took a bottle of antiseptic from his back pack and set to work on deeply cleaning Tommy's cut.

Tommy answered instead. "They are on the other side. If everything held, there is an exit to the west. We got trapped in the middle, when the beam fell. God, it was awful."

Hunter put a hand on the boy's shoulder. He started to speak, but his radio crackled to life. _"You were right. We found them on the west side. All accounted for. A few bad cuts, maybe a broken bone or two. What do you need? Fire and ambulances are almost here." _Sargent Davis' voice sounded almost jubilant.

Shawn took Hunter's radio. "We need a jaws of life, stat!" He knew their jacks would not lift the beam.

"_Gotta wait for fire, soon, I promise. We need help with wounds out here." _ Sargent Davis responded.

Hunter went to send Chris and Adam out to help the lucky ones who'd managed to get out on the west side.

Chris was glad to get Adam back outside. When they got around to the west side of the mall, Roman and Seth were there. They helped as much as they could. They all set to work, Roman with Chris, Seth with Adam. At some point, Seth explained that Dean had stayed to guard the chase vehicles.

Back inside the mall, Tommy, Shawn and Hunter had moved to be with Bobby and Shelly. Tommy had refused to let Hunter take him outside. Tommy now held Shelly's hand. Her head still rested in her little brother's lap.

"Hang in there, Shelly. They are almost here. How are you feeling?" Shawn asked as he removed the tips of his stethoscope from his ears. He was very concerned about her blood pressure. Shawn did something he rarely did, he decided to administer a shot.

Shelly blinked her eyes. "I really don't feel anything any more. Will they have to… to..." She couldn't say it in front of her poor baby brother.

Hunter responded as he saw Shawn prepare an injection, with a serious expression on his face. "We won't worry about that now, sweetie. Here, have some more water." Hunter encouraged Shelly to drink from the water bottle Adam had tossed down before he left to help the others.

Shawn loaded a syringe with a low dosage of Epinephrine. It would help Shelly's breathing and stimulate her heart enough to raise her blood pressure. He wrote down the dosage and the time he gave it to her on a sticky note. Shawn stuck the note to Shelly's shirt so the hospital would know.

Shawn swiped an alcohol pad over the small prick in Shelly's arm, then put a small bandage over it. "There, that should make you feel better. And this will let the hospital know about it. Bobby, can you tell me how to get a hold of your parents?"

Suddenly they heard the sweetest sound in the world, the faint whine of sirens barely penetrated the pile of rubble. However it was enough to give them all courage.

Shawn smiled. He checked Shelly's blood pressure again. While still low, it had improved. "Do you feel better, honey?"

Shelly gave Shawn a weak smile. "A bit. You have been so good. Mom and Dad went to Odessa. Bobby can call them later. Tommy, stay with Bobby? Please?" She looked at the slightly older boy with another weak smile.

"Of course, Shells. He can stay with us. Mom will take good care of him." Tommy assured Shelly with a smile and gentle squeeze of his hand.

Bobby frowned. "I ain't leavin' you. Dad would clobber me." He gave his sister's cheek a gentle caress.

"Hey! Hello!" A voice called out from the other side of the broken wall.

Hunter crawled out from the cave. "Hello! We need a jaws of life and a stokes! Hurry!"

"Understood. Five minutes." The voice called back. Hunter sighed in relief and went back to the others.

"Won't be long now, honey. You are the bravest person. If it were me, I'd be screaming my head off. Just ask Shawn." Hunter hoped to lighten the mood now that professional help had arrived.

Shawn laughed. "He would be. Got a tiny splinter once. You'd have thought he'd been stung by a thousand bees. Screamed like a baby."

For the first time, Bobby cracked a smile and laughed, as did Tommy. Even Shelly managed a slight chuckle. They stopped when they heard the sounds of men and equipment.

Two firemen appeared with lights so strong it was like blinding daylight. The listened as Shawn explained what had happened. He also explained about the treatment he'd given Shelly.

While Shawn talked, one fireman studied the beam and what the best way to remove it would be. He did have a bit of good news.

"Shelly, you're leg isn't crushed, just trapped. Still, I am willing to bet it is broken, but that is an easy fix, honey." The fireman spoke with confidence. He was also an engineer and had analyzed how to move the beam to free Shelly.

Bobby looked at the fireman. "No lie? She will be okay?" His sad eyes filled with hope.

The fireman patted Bobby's shoulder. "No lie. Okay, you guys need to leave. We have to get to work. There are rope ladders. The ambulances are waiting." He spoke firmly.

Shelly spoke. "Bobby, you go with Mister Hunter and Tommy. Can Mister Shawn stay?"

Shawn looked at Shelly. "I would be in the way, sweetheart. I will be waiting for you, I promise…" He paused. Shawn removed his sliver cross necklace that he wore under his shirt. He tucked it into Shelly's hand.

"You hold tight to this. I want it back, so I will be waiting. You are a very brave girl." Shawn leaned down and lightly kissed the girl's forehead.

Hunter led them out to where the rope ladders waited. It wasn't long before they were outside. Two EMT's immediately took Bobby and Tommy to a waiting ambulance. Shawn and Hunter reunited with Chris and Adam. Roman and Seth were back with Dean.

As hard as Hunter tried to get Shawn to go sit in the truck to wait, Shawn refused to move from the door of the mall. Hunter brought his husband a cup of coffee.

A car screeched to halt in the parking lot. A middle aged couple got out and rushed to where Tommy and Bobby were being examined by EMT's. Tommy was hugged by the woman as the man wiped his eyes.

"Must be Tommy's folks." Hunter muttered as he handed Shawn the cup of coffee. The Red Cross had set up a truck and helped where they could.

Shawn nodded. "I will never understand it, Hunt. Three people nearly got killed, while less than ten feet away, twenty or so people walked right out. How can something as violent as a tornado, do things with surgical precision. You've seen it, one house leveled, while the one next to it goes undamaged." He took a deep sip of coffee.

Hunter wrapped his arm around Shawn's waist. "I know. Maybe that's a question our work can help answer some day..." He paused when Tommy and his parents came up to them. Tommy's dad carried Bobby on his hip.

"Tommy tells us you're the ones that saved them. Thank you, so much. Where would we be without brave men like you. The EMT said he'd never seen a cut so well cleaned and bandaged in the field. Thank you again." Tommy's mother spoke in earnest.

Shawn looked a bit sheepish. "Thank you, ma'am. It is what we trained to do. I am just glad Tommy, Bobby and Shelly weren't hurt any worse. You will take care of Bobby, till their parents arrive?" Shawn playfully reached up and mussed Bobby's hair with a laugh. Tommy's dad held Bobby tight.

Tommy's mom nodded. "Of course. We've already spoke to the Thompson's. Oh, I am Barbra Haynes, and my husband Dave. Jim and Tina, their folks, are good friends of ours. Tom and Shell have grown up together. Bobby, they will be home first thing in the morning. Your Uncle Joe's farm road is flooded, so they can't leave now. But, they love you and Shell and said to hang in there. They are very proud of you and how you stayed with Shell."

Bobby beamed at Mrs. Haynes. "Wasn't about to leave Shelly, dad would pound me. Said I was the man while the were gone. Mister Shawn? Where are they?" Bobby's voice turned to one of fear as he looked at his hero.

Mr. Haynes let Shawn take Bobby from his arms. Shawn put Bobby on his hip. "Soon, Bob. They have to be slow and careful. Remember what the fireman said, her leg isn't crushed. She will be here, she has to give me my cross back, before Hunter pounds me." He teased with a wink of his turquoise eye.

Bobby laughed. "Mister Hunter wouldn't pound you. Mister Shawn, what's that funny lookin' truck?" He pointed to the ROW.

Shawn grinned. "I will show you. We are storm chasers. That truck has a mobile radar." He opened the "office" door of the ROW so Bobby could look.

Mr. Haynes was entranced as Seth and Chris showed what the equipment could do. Bobby was firmly ensconced in Chris' lap. Shawn and Barbra, along with Adam, spoke quietly off to the side.

Hunter was glad for the distraction the ROW had brought on. Not only for Bobby, but Shawn's sake as well. It was taking much longer for Shelly to be brought out than anyone had thought. Hunter worried, maybe Shelly was hurt worse than was first thought. He knew if that were the case, Shawn would take it hard, like he'd failed as a nurse.

Roman and Dean were showing Tommy the drone. Roman even let the teen take a turn at flying it. Roman had directed him to fly over the damaged end of the mall. The footage would help out in many ways. Hunter liked to study building damage with storm data. It could provide useful help with building construction in the future.

Just as Tommy maneuvered the drone over the building, there was a loud rumble and a huge cloud of dust.

"Oh my God! Shelly!" Tommy screamed. Luckily Roman caught the drone's remote before Tommy dropped it.

Hunter also caught the tail of Tommy's tee shirt as the teen started to run toward the building. "No!" Hunter spoke firmly as he pulled Tommy into his embrace.

The others joined them. Bobby clung to Shawn as tears rolled down his cheeks. Barbra bit her nails and Dave had his hands on her shoulders.

Roman had moved back from the group, but he kept the drone over the building. He felt it was important.

Seth was wrapped in Dean's arms as they stood on the steps of the ROW. Chris held Adam as they stood with Tommy and Hunter. Adam had a hand on Tommy's shoulder.

"I am sure they got her out. Remember, there is a lot of debris they have to get over and with a stokes stretcher, it will take even longer. The firemen know what the are doing." Shawn tried to sound as positive as possible.

The police and EMT's had rushed toward the building when they heard the rumble. Some went inside, while others waited outside. A couple of EMT's had grabbed their medical kits and stood ready with stretchers. There was an incredible amount of tension in the air, and no one really knew quite what to do.

There was a sudden flurry of activity at the debris strewn entrance to the mall. The storm chasers and others waited with baited breath. They were too far away to really see what was going on.

Hunter sighed. "I am going over." He gently pushed Tommy closer to Mr. Haynes. Dave put his hand on his son's shoulder. With a kiss to Shawn's cheek, Hunter went to see what was what.

All eyes watched as Hunter went to where all the activity was. It seemed like hours, but Hunter was back in a few minutes.

"Give them ten minutes, then you can go see Shelly. She is fine, but her leg is broken. They had just gotten into the food court when the wall shifted and crumbled. Raising the beam caused it. The only damage to them was they lost their jaws of life. A small loss in comparison. Bob, your sister is just fine." Hunter patted Bobby on the head as he finished his report.

"She's really okay?" Bobby looked at Hunter with wide eyes. He still held tight to Shawn.

"She is really okay. She is gonna need you though, help her while her leg is broken. She will probably get bossy, but you can handle it. You are a very brave, very good boy." Hunter took Bobby from Shawn with a smile.

It wasn't long before an EMT waved to say, "come on over." Shawn, Hunter, the Haynes', Tommy and Bobby went to the ambulance where Shelly waited.

Chris looked at his remaining troops. "No more today. We will head to the hotel. Seth, we've got to get our next chase area planned." Chris stated as he stepped into the ROW. Adam shook his head with a chuckle. It was back to work, as if nothing had happened.

The first thing Shelly did was give Shawn his cross necklace. "Thank you, Mister Shawn. It helped, a lot. So did you. Bobby, I couldn't have been better cared for. Missus Haynes, our folks?" Shelly's voice was weak, but she had color in her cheeks. Shawn also noted the toes of the broken leg were pink and she occasionally wiggled them.

Mrs. Haynes explained everything to Shelly while the firemen spoke to Shawn and Hunter. "You did a really good job. Giving her the Epinephrine helped keep her calm. She was was a very lucky girl. If that beam had landed any different, it probably would have amputated her leg, and she would have bled out. As it is, it's broken in two places, but they look to be clean. We really appreciate your help. First responders can mean the difference between life and death." The fireman firmly shook both Shawn and Hunter's hands.

After making sure everything was good and Bobby was okay, the storm chasers went to their hotel. The three vehicles pulled into the parking lot of the Lubbock Holiday Inn. It was an older hotel, but the rooms were neat and clean. The hotel was on the undamaged side of town.

While Chris didn't get a corner room, they were at least on the first floor. They kept the college students in the middle room. It just made the two teachers feel better.

While they were all exhausted, the college boys quickly changed into their board shorts and hit the heated, indoor pool. Seth wanted to get in a few laps before he got stuck behind his computer with Chris.

Adam was next at the pool, but he wasn't dressed to swim. He had his laptop and cell phone. He sat at a table, near the shallow end, where the boys were doing some water exercises.

"Roman, your drone footage of the mall, can I sell it? Cole really wants it." Adam held his muted phone away from his face.

Roman looked at Dean. He didn't want to step on his lover's toes. Roman turned to the older blond. "Is he buying Dean's footage?" His brow was arched, his lips set firm.

Adam smiled. "Oh yeah, plus a two hundred bonus." He knew Roman would not sell otherwise. To be honest, Adam didn't blame him.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yes, Adam. Roman will gladly sell his video…" He turned from Adam to Roman. "Ro, that footage is good and dramatic, but has a very happy ending. It is also going to help Professor Helmsley with his damage studies. Thanks, Adam." Dean gave Adam a rather shy smile.

No one noticed the man that looked out of the window of a third floor room. A plan had started to form, but he still had to figure out how to instigate it. He knew, revenge was a dish best served cold.

Thirty minutes later, Chris, Shawn and Hunter joined the others around the pool. Hunter and Shawn carried bags full of Chinese carry out. Chris carried both his and Seth's computer bags.

The seven colleagues talked about the days events as they wolfed down the food. They discussed what they had done wasn't wrong, but they could have done better. A change was made.

It was decided Dean's talents were wasted hanging around the ROW. He would replace Roman and Dean would drive Shawn in the Scout. He would be able to get better and more stable footage than Roman with the drone. The drone was better suited to get footage in the more stable air where the ROW would park.

Adam felt better with Roman at the ROW as well. He trusted the young man to be able to get Chris out of danger faster if the need arose.

Shawn was glad for the chance to have some private time with Dean. Maybe he would be able to get the boy to open up about his anger.

Hunter was okay with the change, but, he insisted Dean come along with himself and Shawn as they drove to their next location. Hunter wanted Dean to have full knowledge of the workings and handling of the Scout truck. Dean agreed and was also pleased about the change.

After they finished eating, Shawn and Adam took a walk, Hunter enjoyed his nightly cigar and Roman and Dean flipped a Frisbee across the pool. Seth and Chris settled in behind their computers.

Chris still worked out his forecast on paper. He'd come to accept the computer program Seth had written, but he enjoyed the challenge, mathematics and hand drawing the map.

Chris looked up from his paper, a stony expression on his face. "Rollins, have you ever heard of Terrible Tuesday?"

Seth jerked his head up so fast, his reading glasses nearly fell down his nose. "April tenth, nineteen seventy nine. An outbreak of thirty tornadoes around the Wichita Falls area. It was one time warnings totally failed. I seem to recall, they had thirty minutes advanced warning. It failed, because the tornado hit right at the peak of rush hour. Forty people were killed, more than half in their cars. I think it was around four hundred million in damages. Still a record, one I hope is never broken. I know this isn't a pop quiz, Prof." Seth answered like he was in a class room, but why did Chris ask such a random question.

Chris nodded. "You paid attention in class. I take it you haven't… keep working. I'm going in for a few laps. Oh, and keep your eyes on your own paper." He gave the student a wink.

Seth couldn't believe Chris had actually worked faster than his computer. He quickly lost himself in his work.

Chris already wore his board shorts. He pulled off his tee shirt and gracefully dove into the deep end of the pool. Adam and Shawn had returned in time to see Chris dive into the water.

"He's so handsome." Adam could barely speak through the drool in his mouth. His eyes sparkled with love.

Shawn snickered. "Hunter's not so bad." Shawn's voice held a husk filled rasp as his husband joined Chris in the pool. It wasn't long until everyone but Seth was in the pool. They played a very athletic game of pool Frisbee.

Seth's eyes grew wide. He reached for Chris' map, but his eyes never left his own computer. His break came in ragged puffs, and his heart pounded in his chest. He dragged his eyes from the computer to the map and forecast Chris had worked out.

"Oh fuck!" Seth yelled so loud, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him. A few hotel guests even looked out of their windows.

Chris got out of the pool. He walked over to Seth. The two weather forecasters looked at each other. Seth nodded to the older man.

"Terrible Friday!" Chris and Seth muttered the two words at the same time.


	6. Two Days Respite

Seth's exclamation had caused the other storm chasers to follow Chris out of the pool. They now stood, dripping wet around the table.

"Lion, what's wrong? You and Seth look like harbingers of death." Adam stated to his husband as he slipped a towel around his waist, and draped another over his shoulders.

Chris looked at his husband. "That might have been the most prophetic thing you've ever said. You all remember Terrible Tuesday, back on April tenth, nineteen seventy nine? We're looking at a very similar set up, in two days. There could be a Terrible Friday. In the exact same area of southern Wichita Falls. We'll go, first thing in the morning. We will need the rest, and it will give us time to prepare everything. Shawn, you will be in charge of medical supplies. Adam, you and Dean make sure every camera is up and running. Hunter, you and Roman take care of anything mechanical, including the probes. Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Chris slapped his forehead.

Hunter immediately knew what Chris meant. "Roman, Dean get dressed now. We forgot to retrieve the damn probe. We got careless."

"No, we got worried about the storm hitting the mall." Shawn tried to keep Hunter calm.

"You will get it. The transponder signals for twenty-four hours." Adam added his assessment to Shawn's.

"Saving lives comes first. You got the majority of the data anyway. Good luck, I will wait up for you." Shawn gave his husband a kiss. Hunter left with Dean and Roman to change, then get the probe.

The others went to their rooms to shower and change. Shawn and Seth eventually wound up in the Jericho's room.

Seth and Chris were buried in their forecasts. Adam and Shawn sat, cross-legged in the middle of the king sized bed. They halfheartedly played a game of Rummy.

"So, is there any chance it won't happen?" Adm finally asked with a caution filled sigh.

Chris looked at his husband. "Only very slight. One twist here, or bend there. If the cold front shifts north and the warm air caps further south. If I could just… I dunno, stand there and blow the cold front north." Adam would have laughed if Chris hadn't looked so serious… and sad.

"I can… no… we can all pray." Shawn added in a quiet after thought as he shuffled the cards.

Chris nodded. "As hard as we can. In seventy nine, they had thirty minutes warning, but the rush hour traffic… at least there is one good thing. If it is going to happen, it will be in the early afternoon." His eyes were glued to his laptop.

Adam crawled off the bed when someone knocked. When he opened the door, Hunter, Dean and Roman stood there, and looked like dirty puppies who'd rolled in the mud. Adam burst out in laughter.

"I do _not_ want to talk about it." Hunter growled as he cast a desperate glance at Shawn.

Shawn got up and went to his husband. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Hunter let Shawn lead him to their room. Shawn didn't laugh, but his turquoise eyes sparkled.

"We found the probe, in a field. There was an extra wide, deep ditch with a wooden plank across it. Dean went first, I followed, then Hunter. Well, um… the board cracked and broke. There was more mud than water in that ditch." Roman told the story as he and Dean stood in the doorway.

"Poor guys. Go clean up, then come back. Leave the door open." Adam laughed with a shake of his head.

Even though it was after midnight, Adam found a late night pizza joint and ordered four extra large pies. He felt the boys had earned it, and they all had that after Chinese food hungry feeling. All seven men were soon back in the Jericho's hotel room, and chomped on their fresh, hot pizza.

Hunter looked at the mud encrusted probe that lay on a towel on the floor. "I have a lot of cleaning to do and a bit of repair work. Don't lose that microchip, Rollins." Hunter had given Seth the small chip that contained all the collected storm data.

"Never, sir. I've got a special jewel case for them. I'm so glad you found it. We are always going to miss the first few minutes of data on the computer because of the relay delay. I'm trying to figure out a faster relay response program, but sometimes, you just can't beat time." Seth sighed deeply.

Chris gave Seth's shoulder a pat. "Don't stress yourself, kiddo. We got excellent data. Okay, we leave after lunch tomorrow. I want to be in Wichita Falls early. Everyone knows their job. Let's call it a night." Chris gave his hands a clap and to Adam's agreement, shut down his laptop.

"I want the time too. Manual says to give the semi a full diagnostic every few days." Roman spoke with a nod.

"Exactly what we need to do. Triple check every fucking thing. If this does turn out to be a bad Friday, we can't afford a break down." Hunter added his thoughts firmly.

The storm chasers bid each other goodnight and went to their own rooms. As soon as everyone was gone, Chris pounced on his husband.

He pushed Adam down the bed and kissed his husband like it was their last night on earth. Before the kiss broke, Chris had stripped both Adam and himself naked. Adam never quite knew how Chris managed it, but he really didn't care.

Adam's lips were nearly bruised from the kiss. He looked up at Chris, his hazel eyes filled with lust and question. "Not that I mind, Chrissy, but what's wrong? That wasn't a storm lust kiss. That was an end of the world kiss. What is it, my Lion?" Adam caressed Chris' face as he spoke softly.

Chris sighed and took comfort in Adam's graceful but strong arms. "Seeing you up on that wall, Shelly being trapped. Brought back… mom. Sometimes I still feel so fuckin' guilty. I try to remember everything Shawn taught me, but I sometimes… I need you, Kitten." Chris kissed Adam again. This time the kiss was as gentle as the other had been rough.

Adam pulled back from the kiss with a smile. "I'm here, Chris. Always. Just remember what you told me once. You said you realized your mom was glad you pulled her out, because she got more time with you. She loved you very much."

"I know, and I loved her. Thanks, Kitten, you always make me feel better. I love you so damn much." Chris whispered softly, then kissed Adam again, like a long, lost lover.

Chris took hold of his hard cock and put the tip against Adam's tight hole. "Okay? Or you want..." Chris didn't even get to finish, Adam bucked his hips.

"Get in me now, husband. Burn me." Adam spoke in a lust filled voice. His eyes clouded with desire.

If possible, Chris' love for Adam deepened. Adam always knew when he needed a bit of rough. Just like Chris always knew when Adam needed it the same. Adam never fussed or complained and Chris loved him for that.

It took a few false starts to get his cock into Adam's tight heat. When Chris' cock leaked a bit, it was finally enough to breech the tightness to get inside. Adam whimpered, it burned and hurt like a son of a bitch, but he loved it. They didn't do it this way very often, but when they did, the couple loved it.

"I've got you, relax baby, just relax." Chris cooed in Adam's ear. He wrapped his hand around Adam's cock and began to slowly stroke. Chris hoped it would relax his baby so could slide in deeper and easier. It felt so good to be in Adam's tight heat.

When Chris put his hand around his dick, Adam let out a moan of pleasure. He ran his finger tips down Chris' sides, in a near tickle, but not quite. It was enough to send waves of pleasure down Chris' spine. It added to the sensations that coursed through both their bodies.

Meanwhile, in the room next door, Seth had to grind his teeth to keep from screaming in glorious pleasure. Both Roman and Dean fucked him into the mattress. It was not something they did often, but tonight they were drawn to DP their boy. It was wonderful.

Seth was so sexually high, it felt like he was floating. Not only were both his lovers in his hole, both their hands were around his cock. Roman's mouth was on one nipple, Dean's on the other. Seth was a dirty, sweat laces, moaning mess. Dean and Roman were also covered in sweat, and looked like gods to him, especially Roman with his long, raven hair as it tickled his skin.

Shawn was on his knees, Hunter's hands tangled in his hair. The coppery blond feasted on Hunter's shaft like it was the best food in the world. Shawn also pulled and tugged on his own cock.

The older couple had beat all the others as they had already had one round of sex. Whatever was in the air was contagious. Maybe it was the days events, or what could occur in a couple of days. Whatever the reason, it really didn't matter. They all danced to a sexual, celestial orchestra, up above torn buildings and tornadoes.

It was a wonder the hotel didn't fall down when seven cocks erupted in their milky, pearly ends and left seven men sticky, sweat soaked and cum stained.

Dean, Roman, Hunter and Chris smirked at each other as they walked toward a restaurant. Shawn, Seth and Adam were in front of them. All three walked with a very slight limp, especially Seth. When the four broke out in snickers, the three men in front wheeled on them with looks that would kill. It made them all break out in full blown laughter.

The storm chasers had stopped half way between Lubbock and Wichita Falls for lunch. Much to their chagrin, they noticed several other storm chase vehicles in the parking lot. There was also a tornado tour van. The two older couples looked at each other. The tour van brought back unpleasant memories of Brock Lesnar and Drew McIntyre. Memories best forgotten and left in the past.

"Oh fucking hell, AJ Styles is here." Chris stopped and cursed when he saw the red car that had been made to drive into a tornado. It was called the Dominator.

"Who is AJ Styles?" Dean asked s he looked at the shoe-like chase vehicle.

"A fucking thrill seeker. He is in it just for the fame and glory. He sells his data to the highest bidder, fuck helping people. Plus he hates me, as much as I hate him. Look, Reigns, if you see that fucking red shit shoe car of his, steer clear and never, ever follow him." Chris spoke sharply to the ROW's driver.

"Yes, Doctor Jericho." Roman gave a firm nod. When Chris spoke like that, no one would dare question him.

Shaw worked to regain peace. "Let's go eat. Forget about AJ. We're doing the right thing. Fuck the red shoe, boys." Shawn winked at Chris. Hunter's jaw dropped, the college boys stared and Adam laughed.

"See guys, Shawn can be human. He isn't always Saint Shawn." Adam grabbed Chris' hand and lead him to the restaurant, a diner that was a sixties throw back.

When the Jericho Storm team walked into the diner, they were taken back. The patrons of the restaurant burst out in applause. The ovation had been started by Kevin Nash, a storm chaser from Colorado. He was friends with Shawn and Hunter, and though a rival, Chris and Adam liked him as well.

Kevin Nash also had vehicle made to intercept tornadoes, but he was like Team Jericho, he gave his data, free of charge, to colleges and the NWS. His primary goal was as a film maker. He was working on an IMAX film about tornadoes.

Hunter looked at Kevin. "What's all this about?" The clapping and cheers had stopped as not to disturb the other diners further.

Kevin held a newspaper in his hand. He held it out to Hunter. The main article read: **_'Storm chasers turned heroes.'_** "We're proud of you. You've inspired me and a few others to take first responder training. Nothing matters, but two things that do one thing, saving lives. You know what I mean, better warnings and search and rescue. Until we learn how to stop the damn things. Congratulations, honestly." Kevin shook Hunter's hand. He gave Hunter the newspaper.

"Wasn't me, Kevin. It was Shawn. We were just lucky we were able to get there to help. Thanks, Kevin. We need all the first responders we can get. Be careful out there." Hunter hugged his friend.

Kevin shook Shawn's hand and hugged him too. Shawn remained humble and quiet. Chris introduced Kevin to the college students. After a few more words, Kevin left to finish his own lunch. Hunter led the others to a large, circular booth in the corner by the window.

After they ordered lunch, Hunter read the article. "Good, Shelly will be fine. Her parents thank us and wished they could have met us. More importantly, no one was killed." He put the paper down as their food arrived.

"I'm going to put this in our journal for the year. Maybe this will come out the wrong way, but I am proud of us. Look, we worked hard to become first responders. Shawn even more so with his nursing degree. I'm proud that we can help people. Not to get in the newspaper. Oh, this is coming out wrong. Dumb blond shuts up now." Adam sighed and took a bite of his patty melt sandwich.

Dean spoke up. "I get it. It's a good feeling to be able to help people." His answer was short and to the point.

"Very well put, Dean. Don't worry, Adam, we know you are not ego driven. That's great news about Shelly. Why don't we all pitch in and send her flowers or a candy bouquet and a stuffed animal?" Shawn suggested as he took a bite of his club sandwich.

"Great idea. Can you boys do ten bucks each? Seventy bucks would by a great basket or bouquet." Chris added his idea to the table with a grin.

"Sure, we can do more." Seth spoke for himself and his lovers. Seth was tight with money, but this was different.

It was decided as they chatted through their meal. Everyone ordered a slice of the different homemade pies on offer. Their conversation came to a sudden halt.

"Well, well, if it isn't Jericho the hero. You will do anything to get your name in the paper, won't you, Christopher. You too Adalina. Punter, Preacher man, you were in on it too, I see. Oh and what's this? Bring some play toys along with you this year? I'll admit, half bottle blondie is kinda cute, wanna share?" AJ Styles stood at the table and spoke with a sneer. He was of slight build and was around five eleven in height.

It was a good thing Dean was trapped in the circular booth by Adam and Shawn. If looks could kill, Dean would be in prison for life.

"Oh, it's shit Styles. I thought it was an annoying dung beetle. Go play in heavy traffic." Chris tried to keep his sense of professionalism, but it was hard.

"Nah, I think I will stay here. Where are you headed? Got a big storm coming? You are a laughing stock. My people say the next big system will be in Dallas. Gonna put the Dominator into it, then people will forget all about you and your blond bimbo." AJ again spoke with a self righteous smile, or more like a sneer.

Chris slammed his fist down on the table so hard, the dishes danced. Adam put his hand on Chris' thigh. "It's what he wants, babe. For you to lose your cool. Kill him and get fired by the University. The fuck wad isn't worth it." Adam growled his words. The Kitten had become the Lion, and he was formidable.

Styles hated being called out, especially since Adam had nailed his exact intentions. "You must have a tight ass, otherwise I can't imagine why Chris would want an ugly viking like you."

Enough was enough. Without a word, Roman stood. He and Hunter had sat on either end of the booth for the extra leg room. AJ swallowed hard. For once he was truly intimidated. Roman's six foot five frame towered over him.

"You were asked to leave. I suggest you do so, before I let Dean out of this booth." Roman spoke softly and gave a nod to Dean. Dean was coiled like a deadly cobra about to strike.

AJ guffawed. "Oh, Jericho knows I was just yankin' his chain. Gotta go anyway. My storm is in Dallas. Keep it easy, Jericho." He left so fast, the seven men snickered. Roman sat back down with a pouty smirk on his lips.

"Thanks, Roman. I was about to kill him. Let's get out of here, lunch is on the company. Adam, get the receipt. God, that little shit. You will note, he waited till Kevin had left. The problem is, he's really stupid enough to think we believed this crap about Dallas!" Chris walked out with Hunter, Roman and Dean. They all needed to decompress in the fresh air.

Adam paid and put the receipt in his wallet. Seth and Adam waited for Shawn to come out of the restroom.

"That guy is a real worry. Is he really off to Dallas?" Adam muttered to himself as he unwrapped a stick of gum.

Seth looked at Adam. "You think he lied? Why?" He took his own gum packet out of his pocket and mirrored Adam.

"Yeah, probably, to throw Chris off guard. Make us… you see, AJ is shit at finding storms. He likes to piggyback after others. He knows Chris gets to the storms. Storms that pay off. AJ has beat my footage sales more than once. He undercuts my fee, by half sometimes News stations don't care who shoots the footage, they just want it. I charge more, because I do quality work…" Adam paused and smacked his forehead. "I sound like such an ego maniac today." He really felt like an ass.

"No, you don't. I understand what you mean. You care about getting good footage for the University. Selling it funds your chasing. For a guy like red shoe boy, his money lines his pockets. We will just have to make sure he doesn't know where we are going." Seth stated, then blew a large, pink bubble with his gum.

"Damn right." Shawn chimed in as he stood between Seth and Adam. With a laugh, the three went off to join their mates.

Later that afternoon, in Wichita Falls, the three couples were settled in their hotel rooms. They stayed at the Hampton Inn close to the Shepherd Air Force Base. The rooms were a bit nicer than usual and cost a bit more, but Chris had chosen it for a reason. It had better and faster WiFi than any other hotel. Hunter thought it probably had something to do with the military. Chris didn't care, he knew speed would matter in getting data out, if the terrible storm did occur.

Shawn and Adam went shopping. They would need a lot of picnic food. Chris had warned them they were staying out, all night if needed to catch every aspect of the probable storm. If they could get data prior to the formation of the storm, it could lead to the question that still remained; why do tornadoes form.

"I think if we had the equipment, Chris would have us camping." Adam laughed as they passed the tents. They had gone to the camping section to pick up another cooler.

Shawn laughed. "So would Hunter and he is _not_ the camping type. They do make tents that sleep up to fifteen people, but not in our weather conditions. I have a bad enough feeling Hunter thinks we can sleep in the trucks. After all, someone spent their wedding night in their car during a tornado." He winked at Adam, the guilty party himself.

Adam flushed. "Um, yeah. Say, this cooler is perfect. Roman said it won't even dent the ROW battery." He quickly changed the subject. The cooler was the kind that was like a refrigerator, that plugged into a vehicle battery. The one the storm chasers already had was wearing out.

Shawn chuckled. "Maybe a slightly bigger one. We are feeding three growing boys. I want a cooler big enough to hold two gallons of milk. I am not taking very good care of them." He sounded very worried about the three students.

"Shawn, they aren't babies, but I understand. This one looks good." Adam pointed out a cooler that actually looked like a mini fridge.

Back at the hotel parking lot, Roman was on a mechanics creeper, under the engine of the ROW, only the tips of his booted feet showed. Roman had taken a crash course in maintaining the ROW, but even as a kid, he'd been a backyard mechanic. Roman knew his way around engines, as did Dean.

Dean was with Hunter. They worked on making sure all the probes were locked, loaded and ready to go. Dean tested the circuits with a circuit tester. Hunter made sure all the transponders were working correctly. Losing a probe would not only mean the loss of some data, but it would be very expensive to replace.

Chris and Seth nearly lived in the ROW. They even ran the radar occasionally to gather what they hoped would be pre-storm readings. This was a really good chance to get advanced data.

When Shawn and Adam returned, they had enough food, water, snacks, batteries and other supplies to last through the chase. Hunter and Dean set up the mini fridge cooler in a back corner of the ROW "office" space. It was a near perfect fit. After everything was unloaded and put away, work resumed.

There were a few changes. Dean went to work with Adam. They checked every camera, video and still, with fine toothed combs. Lenses were removed, polished and cleansed. Every trace of dust was wiped away. It was painstaking work.

Dean knew a lot about cameras, but by the time he and Adam finished, Dean knew more about cameras than he thought possible.

Adam and Adam alone took care of his trusty video camera. Dean noticed Adam's every touch to the camera was reverent and love filled. Dean also noticed that certain scratches on the camera case brought emotion to Adam's eyes. Dean never asked, some things were just not his business.

As the group took a break from their work, Chris sat on the top step of the ROW, Adam on the step below. Chris trapped his Kitten's shoulders by the knees. Chris knew when Adam cleaned his camera, it always upset him. He gave Adam the quiet support he needed. Adam smiled up at his Lion. No matter what, the couple knew when one needed the other and no words needed to be spoken.

"I want to scout positions tomorrow, bright and early, so no monkey business tonight. Early bed, up at six out by seven. This could be the chase of a lifetime. I also want to say, thank you. I know I can and will be a bastard ass. Don't pay any attention. Do your jobs and we just might get historic data." Chris spoke openly to his crew.

Shawn gave a light laugh. "You've been okay, so far, Chris. I don't want everyone to forget to stay hydrated in this heat and humidity, or forget to eat. We may not have time on Friday, so load up on carbs as much as you can before then."

After their lunch break, Hunter approached Chris. "You think we might want to try some ground probes? I always have a few in the truck." He looked at Chris, brow arched.

Chris looked at Hunter. "You wanna risk Adam? You do recall what happened last time?" His own brow arched as he replied.

Hunter sighed. "I would never risk Adam, or anyone. What happened last time wasn't because of the probe, it was McIntyre's insane actions. Well, never mind, we've got the rocket probes." He gave a bit of a sigh.

Chris palmed his face. "You make a good point, Hunt. It would be a good chance for more data. Shawn could drop two and you could drop two. But, we would do it in a projected path well before a tornado is even near. It is a risk, but better to miss the probe than kill anyone. Hunter, that was the worst day of my life. All I thought of was Adam, never seeing his beautiful face again, never making love… well you know… I don't want anyone to ever feel that way. Yes, we got great data, but at what cost, Hunter?" Chris looked at his older friend with a stricken expression as the memories flooded back.

Hunter sighed again and placed a hand on Chris' shoulder. "I'm sorry, son. I didn't think. We don't need to use the ground probes. We will concentrate on getting the cannon probes into the storm."

Chris shook his head. "No, it is too good of an idea to waste. We will do some practice runs tomorrow. I'll get Seth to run some real time data to test against. If we can do it perfectly, we will try." He looked at Hunter, this time determination burned in his eyes.

Hunter nodded. "Agreed. But, lots of practice, okay? I promised Shawn a nice dinner. See you later." He gave Chris a fatherly hug, that Chris returned.

When Chris finished, he shut down the ROW and set the alarms. He went to their hotel room. It was an inside room, but it was on the first floor, next to the fire exit. The others were down the same hall. You could go from the Helmsley's room, to the Jericho's as the three rooms all adjoined.

Chris was wide eyed when he opened the door. Adam danced up a storm with only a towel around his waist. He was doing some incredible moves with his hips and ass. Adam's long, blond hair flowed around him like spun silk.

Adam stopped in mid spin when he heard a low wolf whistle. For a moment he thought the door between their room and the boy's room had been left open.

"Kitten, after all this, in the next town, we're going dancing. We haven't been out like that in a long time..." Chris paused and went to his husband. He took Adam in his arms. Chris began to low dance with Adam.

Chris continued. "I remember, a night in Texas and a pair of blue leather pants; electric blue. You looked so fuckin' hot on the dance floor that night." He smiled when Adam put his head on his shoulder.

"I also remember getting stuck in those damn pants. It took you ages to pull them off. I learned to never wear skin tight leather pants without loads of powder and leggings under them." Adam laughed at the memory of that night. It had been the night they'd declared their love for each other.

Chris laughed. "Very true. Listen, Hunter had a really good idea, but not if you don't agree. I'll tell you while you get dressed." Chris gave Adam a kiss, then let him go.

As Adam changed into a pair of shorts and floppy tee shirt, Chris explained about the idea with the ground probes. They wanted Dean's opinion as he would be the one to drive Shawn. Adam knocked on the adjoining door.

Seth opened the door, he had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in his hand. Adam invited the three college students into their room, along with the peanut butter and jelly.

Once again, Chris explained about the the ground probes as Seth and Adam made a small stack of sandwiches. Adam loved PB and J but rarely indulged.

"I can do that, Chris. I have a good sense of timing. Guess Adam does too. Comes with photography." Dean stated with a bite of sandwich.

Adam nodded. "Yeah, I do. That's why I launch the rocket probes. Ground probes are a whole different animal. I think we can do it."

"I am not exactly for it, but, it's too good to pass up. It's probably just the… bad experience we all went through five years ago." Chris finished off his sandwich and reached for another, after a sip of coffee.

Seth spoke up. "I'll get that program started. I'll do a straight on tornado, a sidewinder and a track shifter. I will also do different wind speeds and EF numbers. We will be ready for all most anything, I swear it. Dean will be out there..." His last words came in a soft mumble as he went back into their room.

Adam smiled. "We made a good decision when we voted to bring you three along. Dean, we will shoot some more black and white tomorrow. I want your storm photos in black and white. We need to see contrast in the colors and b and w shows it really well. Do you mind?"

Dean shook his head. "Not at all. I'll load my camera now, so I don't forget. Um… I need… " He hated to beg, but he was out of the film Adam had already given him.

Adam got up and went to his bag. He took out several small black canisters with gray tops. He gave Dean a sly wink. "Save some for storms. Seth is cute but..." Adam nudged Dean in the arm with his elbow as he whispered to Dean.

Dean Ambrose actually flushed, deep red. "How did you..." He looked at his mentor with wide eyes. He had taken some beautiful pictures of Seth while he slept. How Adam knew that was beyond him.

Adam chuckled softly. "Because I do the same with Chris, and photographers have like minds. I don't mind though. I'd love to see them, if he's not… you know… naked..." He chuckled again.

Dean laughed. "Only in a few. Say, when an we do some developing? Won't the editors of Nature's Wonders want storm shots?" Dean turned serious. He hoped Adam would be able to broker a few storm pictures as well.

Adam turned thoughtful. "I had hoped tomorrow, but we won't have time. Next time we have a day or two break. They do take some of my nature shots, but usually..." He was interrupted by Chris.

"Adam gets a special insert in the fall issue that features his storm photos. If it's a big enough season, Vince will do and entire publication. It's been three years since the last one. I have a feeling we just might get a bigger issue than our first one, five years ago. Adam, I am sure, will get you published, you are very good, Dean. Now, let's get some sleep. I want no mistakes tomorrow." He spoke with a friendly smile.

Roman and Dean bid their elders goodnight and closed the door between their rooms. Adam was curled up in bed before Chris turned on his computer.

"I love you, my Lion. Not too late for you either." Adam spoke with a yawn. He was truly exhausted.

The Lion went to his Kitten. Chris pulled the covers up over Adam and tucked him in. He gave Adam's beautiful face a caress, then bent down and kissed Adam's lips. He couldn't help the tears of love that filled his eyes, but didn't fall.

"I love you, Adam Jericho. I will be along soon. I've to get at least a clue where to start tomorrow." He gave his husband another kiss.

Adam smiled softly and closed his hazel eyes. He knew he was safe. His Lion would always protect him.

In the hotel room directly overhead, the man who'd been tracking the Jericho storm team had a visitor. He knew he couldn't do it alone, and man he'd heard talking in a restaurant sounded like a promising prospect.

John Morrison, the man who was after the storm chasers, had been the lover of Drew McIntyre. He wanted revenge for Drew's death. If it wasn't for that blond whore, Adam, his Drew would still be alive.

John forgot the fact that _he_ was the other man. Drew had cheated on Adam with him. _He_ had been the cause of Drew and Adam's bust up. Drew hadn't wanted that; he wanted to marry Adam. Not for love, but for the fame he could get through Adam.

Drew McIntyre had gone to work at World Wide Entertainment in Florida when he'd met Adam, Vince McMahon's star photojournalist. Adam had fallen in love with the intense Scotsman quickly. Drew could be very charming. However, Drew never really loved Adam and had a string of lovers, while Adam remained faithful and hoped for a happy marriage. He made a good home for Drew.

It was by accident Adam had found out about John Morrison, or JoMo as he was called by everyone. When Adam confronted his fiancé, Drew beat the shit out of Adam. Adam ended the relationship. Even though Adam hated the idea of working with the egotistical Chris Jericho, he agreed to Vince's proposal to follow Jericho and write a story and film a television special about the elusive chaser.

Drew had eventually followed Adam to Oklahoma, in secret at first. Drew teamed up with Brock Lesnar, in the end, Drew wound up dead and JoMo blamed Adam. He'd began his plan for revenge the day he heard about Drew. Even to a very false semi understanding with Adam. Adam thought they had made peace with one another.

A year after Drew's death, JoMo realized he needed help or at least some good advice. He went to the prison where Randy Orton's rapist and John Cena-Orton's tormentor, Brock Lesnar resided.

Brock was serving a sentence of twenty five years, with no possibility of parole. Unfortunately, JoMo was told Brock had been killed a month before. Brock had tried to take over as the head, or Top Dog of the inmates. The current Top Dog had no intention of letting that happen. Brock died when he consumed mashed potatoes laced with fine ground glass and arsenic loaded gravy. He was dead within an hour.

JoMo went back to his empty apartment in Tampa and began his plot. This was now the year he would finally get even for Drew. Adam Copeland-Jericho would pay.

He'd been at the diner that morning and had partially overheard a conversation Jericho had with a rather handsome man named AJ. JoMo could tell there was no love loss between the man and Chris Jericho. This could be his chance. One thing JoMo had to find out, would the man help him?

JoMo had quickly hurried out of the diner. He brushed his long, dark hair till it shone in the sun. JoMo unbuttoned his shirt half way, and waited for the man he knew as AJ.

The hood of the car was up, a very cute man looked hopelessly at the engine. AJ snaked up to the man. By the time the cable was back on the battery, AJ had agreed to come to JoMo's hotel room.

That night, JoMo pretended AJ Styles was the best fuck he'd ever had. AJ was now in his pocket. With a beg of forgiveness from Drew's memory, JoMo had to find out what he needed so desperately to know.

Would AJ Styles help him kill Chris Jericho or not? Oh no, it wasn't Adam he wanted rid of. No, JoMo wanted Adam to suffer, just as he did, alone, without Drew.


	7. The Tiring Thursday

Roman, Dean, and Adam all rolled their eyes as Chris and Seth nearly fell asleep in their fast food breakfasts. Adam got Chris a third cup of coffee.

"A fine example for our leader to set." Adam tried to sound angry, but he just couldn't, he understood.

Both Seth and Chris had stayed up all night working. Seth on a computer program and Chris on a potential area where a tornado could develop tomorrow. Chris had been the one to firmly order everyone to get a good nights sleep.

Chris growled like a lion. "Okay, sorry. Go on, set the probes tomorrow with no practice. I'll be at the funeral when you get sucked up and spit out, several miles away, with every bone broken." He sipped his coffee with another growl.

"Christopher Keith! Behave yourself. I was only kidding. You know I understand, better than anyone why. When I think of that day… excuse me..." Adam quickly got up. Shawn was the only one that saw the tears in Adam's eyes.

Chris sank down in his chair. He now felt about an inch tall. "Sorry. He knows I'm cranky when I don't sleep." He muttered like a child. He didn't care that he was a University Professor, The Dean of the Meteorology Department, and a Doctor, in front of students.

Hunter got up. "It's my fault. I shoulda kept my mouth shut." He went towards the bathrooms, he felt like he owed Adam an apology, for ever thinking of using the ground probes again.

Adam dried his face with a wad of paper towels. He saw Hunter enter the restroom from the mirror.

Hunter leaned against the sink vanity and faced Adam. "It's my fault, kiddo. I suggested the ground probes, without thinking. I just didn't consider your feelings or Chris' and I am sorry. Chris stayed up to keep us safe, again, my fault. Hug?" Hunter held out his arms to Adam.

Adam went into Hunter's embrace and hugged his friend. The hug was a parental one, and Adam needed that.

"It's a good idea, Hunt. I just… seeing our car being sucked up into the tornado, and that horrible explosion when it crashed back down, thinking Chris was in it. But, we can't let that ruin any chance to gather data. I shouldn't have teased him. I know better when he is tired." Adam sighed and sniffed. He broke away from the hug.

Before Hunter could respond, Chris opened the door. He and Hunter exchanged a glance. Hunter smiled with a nod. He left the younger couple to talk.

Chris and Adam fell into each others arms. "I'm sorry." They spoke at the same time. It made them both laugh, though they had tears in their eyes.

Adam was the one to speak again. "I know better, than to tease you till after you wake up. I'm really sorry, babe. I let the memory of you nearly dying get in the way. I guess it's such an issue, because we haven't used the ground probes since then. Forgive me for teasing you? I love you, my Lion." Adam looked at Chris with tear filled eyes.

Chris held Adam close. "Oh Kitten, my love. Nothing to forgive. I was the fucking bastard. I love you." He gave Adam a lip searing kiss.

Hand in hand, the couple returned to the table. Everyone ignored the incident with the Jericho's, after all, it wasn't their business. They all looked at the laptop Seth had in front of him. He'd simulated different tornado scenarios over the map Chris had figured out. Seth had even managed to work out the exact spot each of the four ground probes would go. There were four different maps. That made sixteen probe drops they had to practice. It was going to be a long, hard Thursday.

An hour later, on a lone country road, Hunter explained how to set the ground probes. It was a review for Shawn and Adam, but a lesson for Dean. He would be helping Shawn, as the new driver of the Scout. However, Roman and Seth also paid attention. Just in case someone got sick, or hurt, such things could happen.

The ground probes were light enough to drag off the back of the truck and the Range Rover. They looked like small, squat rockets on a round base, and looked a lot like a turtle wearing armor. The were painted neon orange with neon yellow stripes. The bases had spikes that sank a foot into the ground. The spikes were hydraulic and would hopefully set themselves, but just in case, there was a small sledge hammer to drive them into the ground.

Before they made their first trial run, Hunter, Adam, Dean and Shawn practiced taking the probes out of their vehicles and setting them. The hydraulics worked, but they also practiced hand hammering. It went well. Chris then sent them out to the first position. The two vehicles were several miles apart.

Chris rested easy behind his computer in the ROW. Seth was also behind his computer, and scarfed down the energy drink Roman had brought him. Roman also brought Chris a root beer. He liked being back with the ROW, to look after Seth.

Roman went out to fly his drone. He wanted to make sure it was in good order. Roman was also glad to have the drone further back from the stronger winds. As he flew the drone, the screen of the camera glitched for a moment, but it gave Roman an idea.

Roman brought the drone back to the ground. He went into the office section of the Radar on Wheels. Seth's glasses were pushed up onto the top of his head as he rubbed his eyes. Chris cleaned his own reading glasses with the hem of his shirt.

"Can I interrupt for a moment." Roman asked the two forecasters. He put his large, strong hands on Seth's drooped shoulders. He gently began to massage Seth's neck.

Seth couldn't stop the groan that passed over his lips. Chris smiled. He thought the three-way love affair was cute, Roman took good care of his lovers.

Chris looked up at Roman. "Sure, we could use a break. They aren't at their drop off spots yet." He looked at the map. Seth had put GPS locators on the vehicles. The Scout appeared as a red dot, while the Rover was blue.

"In one of my classes, we use an infrared camera, to show the different temperatures of the lightening strikes, the colors and how it charges the air around it. Do you think it would help gather useful tornado data?" Roman looked at Chris, brow arched.

Chris cocked his head like a curious pup. "I don't know. I am only a little aware of infrared. How do you think it could help?" His own brow highly arched.

Seth responded. "You massage, I'll explain. A thermal camera shows the most minute of temperature changes. It would also show hot spots or cold spots. I think it would give fantastic results and I've never seen any thermal camera footage of a storm. We could be the first." He'd perked back up as he spoke. Seth was suddenly very enthusiastic.

Roman was surprised Seth knew about something other than computers. "He's right, Chris. We won't be the first, I mean we use them in class. I'm using the studies in my Doctoral Thesis. Anyway, we could at least look. There is a Best Buy, at the mall, where our hotel is." He looked at Chris with hope in his eyes.

Chris rubbed his eyes. "We just bought a shit load of GoPro stuff. How much are these infrared thermal cameras?" He had a note of doubt in his voice and in his expression.

Roman's shoulders drooped. "Well, a good one, that would work in our weather and have good WiFi isn't cheap. I forgot we just bought all that GoPro stuff. I wish we had time to get one from the University. I should have thought of it sooner. Sorry, boss." He felt disappointed in himself.

"No, we can look, Roman. Now I know why I chose you three. Your smart, almost too smart..." Chris was interrupted by the radio.

"_ROW, this is Rover. We are at location." _ Adam's voice crackled over the ham radio frequency they used for personal chatter. They often changed the frequency so other chasers, like AJ Styles couldn't hear them, or find their physical location.

"Ten four, Rover. Scout will be in position soon, hang tight, Rover." Chris responded to his husband as he watched the red dot move closer to position.

The red dot stopped. _"ROW, this is Scout. We are in position and ready." _ This time it was Shawn's voice on the radio.

Chris picked up the microphone. "Scout, Rover, the run will commence in one minute, on my mark. Tornado is five miles to the west south west and moving to the east north east at thirty five miles per hour. She's staying on track. Stand by for my mark." He and Seth both watched their computers with the animated storm. They were going to start with the easiest scenario first.

Both Adam and Shawn responded to the affirmative and waited for the signal form their leader. When Chris gave the signal, Adam, Hunter, Dean and Shawn went into action.

Adam opened the back hatch of the Range Rover while fifteen miles to the west, Shawn pulled down the tailgate of the Scout truck. They pulled out the probe by the handles. Step three was to drive the iron stakes into the ground. Lastly, Shawn and Adam each pressed a button to turn the probe on.

If everything turned out perfect, the tornado would go directly over the probe. It was a million to one chance. Three times they had beaten those odds. The one thing, all three tornadoes had been no stronger than an EF 3. What they wanted was a direct hit from an EF 5.

The Fujita Scale rates tornado intensity based on damage to man made structures and vegetation. The tornado is given a rating after much study by Engineers and Meteorologists. They carefully study both ground damage and how that damage looks from the air. Doctor Tetsuya Fujita developed the scale in 1972 while teaching at the University of Chicago. Doctor Fajita's original parameters were replaced in the 1980's. Now tornadoes were rated by the enhanced Fujita Scale.

The granddaddy of all tornadoes is the EF 5. In an EF 5 tornado, incredible damage occurs. Strong frame houses are leveled off their foundations and completely swept away. Cars and car sized missiles fly through the air in excess of 100 miles per hour. Bark is stripped from trees and other incredible phenomena can happen. Things like a blade of grass driven into a tree like an arrow, or one dish smashed, leaving the one next to it in perfect condition.

The Jericho storm research team wanted to capture the data of one of the EF 5 monsters. But, just like the million to one chance of a probe being hit, so were the odds the tornado would be and EF 5.

Chris made his team run the easy scenario three more times. No one really minded, practice would make perfect. When they finished, they ran the second test.

The tornado was faster and shifted its track. The teams had to judge as best they could, where the tornado would hit, before it hit them. They both missed the first time. Adam and Hunter got a hit the second time, Shawn and Dean on the third. No one got hits on the fourth.

The two teams drove back to the ROW. They were hungry and needed a rest. It was hot and humid and it drained them quickly. They still wanted to practice, but they had to conserve their bodies for tomorrow, when they faced the possibility of real probe placement runs.

Seth fussed over Dean, the man looked hot and tired. Chris also took care of Adam and Roman saw to Shawn and Hunter. The ones who'd stayed at the ROW had been in air conditioning all morning.

Chris, Seth and Roman made huge roast beef and cheddar cheese sandwiches for the others, along with a bag of chips and a bottle of cold sports drink.

The two probe placement teams sat on blankets under a lone oak tree that provided a cool bit of shade. After they got their food, Chris, Seth and Roman made the same lunch for themselves, and joined the others in the shade.

"Y'all did really well. I am pleased Seth's program is gonna help keep you safe. I'll know exactly where you are in relation to the storms. Roman tell them about the fantastic idea you had." Chris spoke with pride and took a bite of his sandwich.

Roman chewed his food before he spoke. Dean looked at Roman. Roman told about his idea of using a thermal infrared imaging camera on the storms.

Hunter shook his head. "You kids are making us look like old farts. Roman, incredible idea. It will tie into the drone, right? Through WI-Fi?"

"If not, I can make it work. It's a simple program." Seth added before Roman could answer.

Adam smiled. "Lion, I say next year we retire and let the young folks take over. I can finally get my European vacation." Adam had a wistful tone to his voice. He wanted to badly see Paris in the spring.

Chris wrapped an arm around Adam. "Kitten, you'll get your spring in Paris, I promise." He softly kissed Adam's cheek. He felt bad, but they had to work, and tornado season started in the spring. He knew though that Adam understood.

Adam smiled at Chris. "I know, love." His reply was simple but heartfelt.

The group finished their lunch and rested. Shawn's head was in Hunter's lap and the Preacher snoozed as Hunter laced his fingers through Shawn's soft coppery blond hair.

Seth lay in Roman's arms with Dean's head in his lap. Roman caressed Seth's hair and Seth ran his fingers through Dean's auburn mop. They moved in harmonious concert.

"You still think there is going to be an outbreak? I just… don't feel it." Shawn had woken up from his nap.

Chris sighed. "I think my terrible Friday talk was a bit… premature, but, I think there will be more than one. The warm front slid a bit last night. Doesn't mean it can't slide back though."

Shawn slowly sat up. "There is gonna be a big one this season, but not here, not tomorrow. I just… have a feeling." Shawn gave a shrug of his shoulders.

Adam laughed. "Shawn's Spidy senses are back. Pay attention boys, he is never wrong. Chris, Dean and I need to shoot some black and white. We'll be back in an hour or so. Do you mind? I saw a great old barn that would make for some good pictures." He'd rather take photographs than set probes in the heat.

"Well, I guess not. Dean are you comfortable with that? Are you sure you're able to set a probe? Under pressure?" Chris looked hard at the troubled young man.

Dean huffed up. "Yep. I can do it. I'd honestly rather not waste the body energy in practicing. It is killer in this heat. Better to have a clear mind for tomorrow."

"He is right, Chris. It is better to be rested for tomorrow. I'd rather spend the time making sure all the equipment is in prime condition. But, we will do what you want." Hunter gave Chris a firm look.

Chris nodded. "Okay, no more practice. You two go photograph." He looked at Adam with a smile. He then turned to Hunter. "Why don't you and Roman go into town and look at thermal cameras. You can also get anything else we might need. Just… don't buy the camera if it's too expensive. We _can_ borrow one if we get back to Norman. Shawn you can double cheek the first aid equipment. Come back in a couple of hours. We may get a few storms this afternoon, during golden hour." He gave his instructions with a smile. He knew his team could set the probes, why push them in the heat.

Adam kissed Chris softly on the lips. "Thank you, my Lion. This really is better. We won't be gone long." His voice was soft in Chris' ear. The others had started to bustle about.

Chris returned the kiss. "I would do anything to make you happy. Besides, a happy, well rested crew is more alert and productive crew. I also didn't think about wearing you all out in the heat. Love you, baby." Be careful in that old barn." He gave Adam's ass a swat as the couple stood.

Adam yelped with a laugh, then ran to join Dean at the Range Rover. "Come on, Ambrose. You will love this old barn. Vince loves old barns too." Adam got behind the wheel and started the car as Dean buckled up. Adam headed toward the old barn he'd seen on the way to their probe drop.

After Shawn, Hunter and Roman removed all the first responder gear from the Scout truck, Roman drove Hunter into town.

They pulled into the parking lot of the shopping center. The Best Buy was right next to their hotel. The two large men went into the store.

Adam pulled off the road, there was a gate, but it was open. "First thing you do is check for a no trespassing sign. If you see one, obey it. If there is a house around, you can try to ask. Another thing, you gotta watch for snakes and spiders. Don't reach out and move things without looking first." Adam cautioned Dean as they walked through a field toward the old barn. Both carried their camera bags.

"Do you do this a lot when you're out during chase time?" Dean asked as he followed Adam up the path to the barn.

Adam laughed. "Every chance I get. I usually make us stop for lunch at a picture spot. The storm footage brings in more money, but these types of shots bring in constant money…" Adam paused. He stopped and looked at Dean.

"Dean, please don't get me wrong. I know I talk about money, but, that's not why I do this. Sadly money is a necessary thing, to be able to do what we do. So, I have to think about it. I'd take pictures, even if I never got paid." He explained in a very defensive tone.

"Hey, I get it, boss. Sometimes we gotta think about money. But, it doesn't affect our passion for photography." Dean gave Adam a knowing smile.

With a nod, Adam continued to walk toward the old barn. Adam knew immediately he'd picked the right place as soon as they got inside. Adam began to teach Dean the finer points of black and white photography.

At the ROW, back under the tree, Shawn had unpacked the first responder supplies. He had lists that went with each bag that told what items and how many of each was supposed to be in the bag. This was his third time to check them since they had helped out in Lubbock. However, last night he'd noticed a couple of missing items. He had a different list for shopping later.

Chris and Seth had a cup of coffee and studied their computers. "This front keeps waffling. The cold front keeps shifting. Something is going to happen tomorrow, but I don't know what. I don't like it when fronts are this unstable. They either do nothing or they wreak havoc." Chris muttered as he looked at his hand drawn forecast again.

Seth sighed and rubbed his eyes. Chris saw how tired the younger man looked. If he could see himself, Chris looked just as tired.

"Come on, kid. Let's go old school." Chris stood up and stretched. Seth did the same, he could use the break.

Chris knew the radar was accurate, but to him, there was nothing better than just watching the skies. It was the way he started, and he knew the signs in nature were more accurate than any computer.

The first thing Chris did was to pick up a handful of dirt from the side of the road. He slowly let the dust fall from his hand. He watched how the wind carried the dust and debris away.

Seth was intrigued by Chris' actions. Chris picked up another handful of dirt and faced to his left. Again the dirt fell from his hand. As Chris watched the dust fall, he also took a very deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Tomorrow. I don't know what or how bad, but we will get a tornado. I wish we could warn people now, but, they wouldn't listen… I am calling it in. NWS can at least issue a PDS warning on the nightly weather." Chris pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. He called a friend at the National Weather Service. Chris knew of all people, his friend would listen.

Seth picked up a handful of dirt. He did like Chris, but all he saw was the dirt blow and fall. He didn't understand at all how Chris could tell what was going to happen tomorrow.

Chris hung up the phone. He turned and watched Seth with a grin. He could tell the college student was utterly and completely confused as the dirt fell from his hand in a swirling cloud.

"Watch how it picks up the wind, how it falls. Is it a straight wind or does it make a swirl?" Chris stated as Seth let a second handful of dirt fall.

Seth began to notice, when the dust fell from his hand, the wind blew bits, sometimes they drifted north, sometimes south. "Why doesn't the radar pick that up?" He thought the radar would show shifts in the wind.

Chris grinned, Seth was quick to learn. "Because it is such a subtle change. The radar can't cycle fast enough to pick it up. It stays focused on the strongest winds. Any time you see that nearly invisible twist of dust, you know a storm is brewing. Sadly, it doesn't always mean a tornado."

Seth brushed his dusty hand across his jean covered thigh. "Where did you learn that?" He was still amazed that nature knew better than a computer.

Chris and Seth had wandered over to the shade were Shawn sat. "From an old Native American Medicine Man. I came across a small tribe, out on the Oklahoma plains. Once a year, for a week, they take their young teens out for a chance to see what their heritage is. I was invited to spend the night. It was an experience I will never forget…" Chris paused to sit and sip some cold water from his bottle.

He swallowed, then Chris continued. "I had explained what I was doing there. The next morning the old man told me about reading nature, and the dirt. It's never failed. It was how they knew to move to small caves along the river banks. They knew to take shelter, at least a day before the Whirlwind Woman or her brother the Coyote came for a visit." Chris finished and took another drink of water.

"Brother Coyote is a thunderstorm of epic proportions. I've never really envious, but one I do envy is your visit with the tribe. What an opportunity. I can understand why you will always treasure it, Chris." Shawn added his thoughts as he folded his shopping list and put it in his pocket.

Seth sat with a bit of awe. "Wow, that's incredible. I would guess, I would trust someone who spent generations living in nature over a radar too. Did he teach you anything else?" Seth shifted to lay on his side and looked at the two older men with curious eyes.

Chris grinned even more. "Listen. What do you hear?" He gave Seth a pointed look.

Seth closed his eyes and listened. "The breeze in the tree, insects like crickets chirping." He opened his eyes and looked at Chris.

This time, Shawn spoke up. "Maybe the question should be, what don't you hear. Close your eyes and listen again." He returned the look. Chris gave Shawn a sly grin. He'd taught, Hunter, Shawn and Adam what he had learned from the tribesmen.

Once again, Seth closed his eyes. At first he couldn't figure out what Shawn's question had meant. He heard all the sounds of nature he'd heard before. He was about to open his eyes, when his brain focused on something. There were no sounds of birds, especially in the large tree they rested under.

"There are no birds singing in the trees." Seth spoke in a quiet, thought filled voice.

Both of the older men smiled. "They have gone to seek a safer area. Some of the bigger birds like hawks and owls will stay. See, nature knows. Now, even farmers don't pay attention like they used to." Chris gave a deep sigh.

"I got my love of weather from dad, on our farm in Iowa. He said you could tell if it would be a bad storm season by the way the crops grew. If they grew close together, it would be bad. But aside from the old wives tales, he knew how to read the clouds." Seth crossed his legs and sat Indian style on the blanket.

Chris nodded. "Farmers used to be the best weathermen. Some still are, but now, with the big Co-op farms, they have their own weather stations and computers. Farmer weather has gone to the past and that's a damn shame. They would start to take precautions now. Well, I told Sam at the NWS. He will issue a PDS warning in time for the evening news."

"Good." Shawn stated with a nod. "I found a few things we need. I can easily pick them up at the mall next to the hotel. They have a pharmacy." Shawn patted his pocket where the list was.

The three men sat quietly. Chris watched the puffy clouds roll by. Only a weather master would notice the slight changes as the hour passed. Chris showed Seth signs to look for. Seth found himself more interested than he thought. Maybe computers weren't everything.

Roman and Hunter were the first to return. They had a couple of Best Buy bags in hand. Roman had a huge grin on his face. He sat down next to Seth.

Roman pulled a box out of a bag. The box told the contents were a FLIR Thermal Imaging Camera, with loads of extra features. Chris' eyes popped when he saw the price sticker of $3,295.

"Hunter! Take that back! We can't afford that on top of all the GoPro equipment. Why?" Chris was truly distressed. That much money was a huge chunk for one item.

"Jericho, get a grip. We got this beauty for a thousand bucks. It was on sale because one the straps on the case was broken. We got a new case for twenty bucks at Target. Still can't believe they gave that much off for a broken case handle." Hunter laughed as he spoke about their fantastic buy.

Roman spoke up. "And, before you ask. It works perfectly. They let me try everything. She is a beauty." He sounded like the proud father of a new born baby.

All the tension left Jericho's face. "I should have known, sorry. You did great, guys. That is quite a discount. Well Reigns, you're in charge of her, make the investment pay off." Chris took the instruction manual from the box and flipped through it.

Roman sat up straighter. Seth looked at Roman with adorable pride. "I will, Chris. I think it's going to be great. Especially if Seth can work out how to relay the info through the drone. We can get all kinds of information about the air around a storm." His voice filled with enthusiasm.

"_ROW this is Rover. ROW this is Rover. We have a funnel cloud!"_ Adam's voice came over the radio. Sadly, it wasn't heard by the men under the tree. Their talk and laughter drowned out the distant radio.

Chris looked at the time on his cell phone. "Adam must be lost in pictures. Any idea where this barn is?" He looked up. He was only slightly worried. Adam could lose himself for hours and had; often.

"There were a couple of old barns, around fifteen miles to our southwest. Want Hunt and I to go find them?" Shawn asked his friend. Hunter was sound asleep under the tree.

Chris pursed his lips. "No, give them another thirty minutes…." He paused and cocked his head. "Thunder? Come on, Seth." Chris jumped to his feet and started toward the ROW.

"_Where the fuck are you? Christopher? We've got a tornado here!"_ Adam's anger filled voice echoed on the radio. Chris heard the last of Adam's call as he stood on the steps of the ROW.

His eyes scanned the sky. Chris the boding black clouds directly to the southwest.

"TORNADO!" He yelled out, then Chris dashed to his seat and grabbed the radio.

"Rover, this is ROW. Report! Report!" Chris called out to Adam.

In the mean time, Shawn and Hunter and jumped into their nearby Scout truck and took off towards the darkened skies. Seth ran to his seat in the Radar On Wheels. Roman cursed, there was no way to charge the battery on the new FLIR camera, but he got his drone out of the bag. He climbed up onto the roof of the semi truck and sent the drone toward the storm.

All of a sudden, Seth's computer took on a life of its own. "Fucking hell, they got a probe into the storm!"

"_ROW, Rover. Where the fuck were you? We think we got a probe into it. I just launched from where we sat..." _Adam sounded frantic.

Chris' hand shook. If they got a probe up, the tornado had to have been close, dangerously close. "ROW to Rover. Are you alright? What happened?" Chris fairly shouted into the mic.

"_A few cuts. I will tell you later. It's about to rope out. We'll be there in half an hour." _ Adam's voice had gone from anger and frantic to one of a frightened little boy.

Chris took a deep breath, he had to be strong for Adam. "You are okay, babe. Come on back, you did really well. Seth is gathering the data. Shawn and Hunter will find the probe." His voice was calm. He noticed Seth was in the process of sending the probe recovery info to the GPS of the Scout. He then told Scout to find the probe.

Roman brought the drone back. The storm had vanished. The only remains were dark clouds with red edges from the late afternoon sun. He tried to take a few pictures with his cell phone, but they weren't very clear.

Chris paced the dirt road in front of the ROW like an expectant father. Adam has said a few cuts! How bad? What had happened? Why didn't he hear the radio? He was too busy laughing and talking, while his husband and Ambrose had been in danger. He'd known a storm could develop that afternoon. Why hadn't he been paying attention? If he could, Chris would kick himself in the ass.

Roman stood by the ROW. He could see Chris was upset. He tentatively approached his mentor. "Um, Chris? You okay?" Roman spoke with a kind, soft smile and voice to match.

Chris turned to look at Roman. "No, I'm not! I knew there was a slight chance for storms. I should have been watching, not sitting there talking. I knew Adam was out there. He tried to call and I wasn't there! I let both Adam and Dean down. Adam said they were all cut up! They are hurt because I failed!" He didn't cry, but the tears were there.

Roman immediately worried about Dean, but he had to calm Chris down before tempers flared. "It can't be that bad, Chris. Adam is talking right? They can drive back, right? Chris, we didn't hear any thunder at first. You can't live behind that computer, Adam knows that. Seth can easily rig an alarm for when the radio goes off. He does that all the time, makes alarms for things. It will be okay. Adam will need you to be his Lion, so pull it together." He was firm yet kind.

Chris huffed. "Where does a kid, a student, get to tell the teacher off?" His brow arched in question.

Roman belly laughed. "You are new to Dean. Deal with him like we have and you learn, things are never as bad as they sound. You feel bad because Adam is your husband, and you want to protect him. As much as we would like to, we can do that twenty four, seven. They understand that… eventually. Look, here they come." Roman pointed to a dust cloud made by a black vehicle as it approached.

Chris opened the drivers door and began to fuss over Adam and look for cuts. There was a small cut on Adam's cheek and one across the back of his hand. All bleeding had stopped.

Adam fell into Chris' arms and trembled. "Why didn't you answer me?" He buried himself against Chris.

Chris walked Adam toward the tree. "I didn't hear the radio. We were under the tree, talking. I am so sorry, baby. What happened?" He gave Adam a bottle of water from the cooler under the tree.

Dean only had one cut on his arm. He brushed off Roman's fussing. He and Roman joined the others under the tree.

Adam explained what had happened. "We were in the barn, the lighting was fantastic for black and white. Dean had climbed up to get a photo of the weather vane, through a hole in the roof…." Adam stopped when Dean spoke.

"I had a great view. I took some photos of the weather vane, then I felt a sudden shift in the wind. It was very cool air and it felt so good. I thought as long as I was up there, I could get some great landscape shots. Adam climbed up to get some photos of stuff in the loft..." Dean paused when Adam took over talking again.

"Then I felt the cool breeze. It was enough to rattle the barn. I went up to the hole in the roof. The storm was off to the southwest. There was a funnel cloud, but it was really weak rotation. I told Dean we could try for a rocket probe. We don't have much data on weak tornadoes. So we rushed down to the Rover. We both got cut by the tin on the barn roof. We got in the Rover and took off. That's when I tried to call the first time..." Adam paused to sip his water.

Dean took the opportunity to tell more of the story. "I managed to get Adam close enough to launch. It was on the ground but probably not even and EF 0 or so Adam said. He launched and it went right in. We followed it till it roped out, about two miles later. That's when you finally answered." Dean finished the story. While the story was told, Shawn and Hunter had quietly returned. Shawn went to work and cleaned Dean and Adam's cuts, and bandaged them.

Dean's eyes opened wide when Shawn began to prepare a shot. Shawn saw the look on Dean's face. "Tetanus. You cut yourself on old metal. Nobody gets lockjaw on my watch. Take it now and you won't have to do it again for seven years." Shawn gave Adam the first shot. Adam never flinched.

Dean swallowed hard as Shawn approached him. He felt two strong hands on his shoulders, one smaller than the other. Both Seth and Roman were there for him. They knew how much Dean feared needles. It came from his troubled childhood. He'd been sick a lot, and had been given many shots.

Dean looked up at Seth. Seth smiled. "There, all done. If I had a lolly pop, I'd give you one." Shawn smiled as he put a small, round band aid over the prick.

Dean looked over at Shawn. "You already did it? I didn't feel a thing. Thanks, Nurse. Buy the way did you find the probe?" He asked with a grin. That had been his first good experience with a shot.

Hunter nodded. "Easy peasy. It was in the middle of the road, where Seth said it would be. Here is the chip. Good thing I remembered to buy more today. I want each probe to have a new chip after a hit. No crossed or lost data that way. Are we done here? I am starving and I want a hot meal. Saw an all you can eat Mexican buffet at the mall." He looked at the others like a hungry tiger.

Chris sighed. "Yeah, we are done. I really hope tomorrow is better. Should be. Great work with the probe. Now we have weak tornado data. Some day, I hope to learn why weak don't turn to strong, or why some weak tornadoes turn killer, like Andover." He stood. Chris and Adam began to fold the blankets. The boys took the coolers and the Helmsley's packed up the first responder gear.

The three vehicles parked at the hotel and the men walked over to the Mexican restaurant. The fact that is was full was a good sign. It was hard to know about places to eat on the road, when it wasn't a chain restaurant.

The seven men got the last large table, but it was located by the window which was good. Hunter led the way to the buffet after they ordered their drinks. Much to their delight the food was excellent and they all managed to over fill their bellies.

Later that night, all the computers were off and seven men slept in the arms of their lovers. A good nights sleep was going to be needed.

Would tomorrow be Terrible Friday, or was the "big one", off brewing, to gear up for total devastation on another day?


	8. Terrible Friday? Part I

Friday, May 6, dawned to a cloudless sky. The Jericho storm chase team was up and ready to go by nine in the morning. They had all gone their own way for breakfast. Now, they waited for Chris and Seth to determine where the best way to start the chase would be.

Dean was behind the wheel of the Scout truck. He studied the paper map of the area. Shawn was on his laptop, the NWS radar site was open.

Hunter chewed on a toothpick and looked out of the window of the Rover. He was ready to go. Adam fiddled with a camera, then put it on the dashboard mount. The camera was small, but it shot great video.

Roman kept the engine of the ROW steady, but he was ready to go on Chris' word. He would miss having Dean around, but he was glad Dean drove Shawn. Roman belonged behind the wheel of the ROW.

"I'd say ROW goes twenty miles southwest of where we were yesterday. Send Scout thirty miles ahead of ROW, the Rover about half-way between, but further southwest." Chris stated with confidence.

Seth nodded. "I've got the tracking program working, so we will know exactly where they are. We should gather some good data today." He too had confidence. His eyes were glued to his computer.

Chris picked up the radio mic and relayed his instructions. "… we'll see what's happening at lunch time, but make sure you take food and water."

Adam and Shawn responded to the affirmative. Shawn then continued. _"Gonna top off our gas tank first. Adam? You too?"_

Adam responded. _"Yep. Last place I wanna run out of gas is out there."_

Seth replied. "Us too. Go three miles west. There is a station that has our fuel."

Ten minutes later the Jericho team was at the huge gas station, store and restaurant. While the ROW burned diesel fuel, it was a special blend that helped keep the engine smooth for the sake of the radar. Not every gas station had the special fuel blend.

Chris, Dean and Hunter had laid out a paper map of the chase area on the hood of the Range Rover. As they looked at the map, the red shoe looking car of AJ Styles pulled up to the pumps.

In the passenger seat of the red car, JoMo sank down in his seat. He quickly put his long hair up under his baseball cap and pulled it down low. He also put on a pair of sunglasses. He was afraid Adam would recognize him.

Hunter slyly placed another map on top of the real one. Chris eye's went wide. "How did you..."

Hunter chuckled. "I had a feeling. Look out, he's headed this way." He gave a slight nod to the man who approached.

Dean and Hunter made a show of trying to cover the "fake" map from AJ's eyes. Roman slowly wandered over to the Range Rover. He kept his team safe any way possible. Roman glanced over to the store, Seth, Shawn and Adam were inside, paying for the fuel and few snacks like candy, and a lot of chewing gum. Even though he and Chris had mostly stopped smoking, Adam bought a pack of cigarettes. He had a feeling today would be a "I need a smoke day."

"Thought you were going to Dallas, Styles." Chris barely managed to hide his hatred for the storm whore.

AJ tried to look at the map on the hood of the car. "Well, I guess I was wrong. My boys at the NWS said this was the place to be. Still watching the dirt blow, Jerkicho?" Styles sneered his words, like a snake.

Hunter stepped between Chris and AJ. "Go get in your little red shoe and leave us alone. If you're lucky, you might even find a storm." He stood at his full height.

Styles held up his hands. "Okay, okay. Look, why can't we bury the hatchet, work together. I don't know why you don't like me, I'm Prince Charming." He glared at Chris.

Adam appeared and spoke. "Because you whore your data for money, AJ. We do it to save lives, we _give_ our data to the University. You won't do that, will you? Do you understand, lives mean more than money." Adam spoke with a growl to his voice. Chris beamed with pride.

AJ opened and closed his mouth before he spoke. "No different from you, whoring your lousy video footage for money. Is it, Addy Paddy." His sneer grew more intense.

Before anyone realized what had happened, AJ Styles was flat on his back and blood poured out of his nose. Dean gently rubbed his fist.

AJ groaned. "I will fuckin' sue you. I'm callin' the cops. You just assaulted me you fucking idiot."

Roman just managed to catch Dean by the waist and drag him away before he lashed out again. Seth followed, a shopping bag flopped against his leg as he ran.

A very calm Shawn led the bleeding AJ to the tailgate of the Scout truck. He began to tend to the injured man. As Shawn worked to stop the blood, he spoke softly, like he would to a wild animal.

JoMo watched in wide eyed horror. The man had moved so fast, he never saw the actual punch land on AJ's nose. He felt bad. JoMo wanted to go to his new "lover" and comfort him, but he didn't dare. He could _not_ risk Adam seeing him. He'd only met Adam once, at Drew's memorial service. However, JoMo knew Adam had a photographic memory, and would instantly recognize him. He couldn't let Adam question him about why he was around. So, JoMo stayed hidden in the red shoe car.

Everyone was surprised when Styles left without another word to anyone. Only Shawn shook his head. Shawn went over to the ROW where everyone now stood. Dean had calmed, thanks to Roman and Seth, but his eyes still held a wild look.

"He's not going to call the cops or sue. I convinced him to just leave us alone and go do his own thing. I told him, if he'd spend more time worrying about himself, than what we are doing, he'd be world famous. I told him they would pay millions for video of him _in_ a tornado in that car of his. But, he'll never do it if he has his mind on us. I think he will leave us alone, at least for now. Also, his nose isn't broken." Shawn explained as he packed up his small nurses bag.

Chris let out a deep breath. "Thanks, Shawn. I don't know how you always manage to get me outta trouble. I love you, dad." He gave Shawn a wink. He always called Shawn or Hunter dad when they got him out of trouble.

Dean spoke, he kept his eyes down. "It was my fault. I let my temper get a hold of me. If you want me to leave, I will go and I will understand." He wasn't sorry he'd defended his team, but he _was_ sorry about how he did it.

As the one placed in charge of the college students by Chris, Hunter replied. "Don't be silly, Dean. You are not going to leave. We need you and you're a damn good photographer. However, if you do that again, no pay for two weeks, nor will Adam broker any of your work. Dean, he asked for it, but you could have spoiled everything for all of us. He had the right to call the police and sue us. That would have ruined our reputation. So, this is a friendly warning. Walk away if it happens again. Now, we have a long, hard day in front of us. Line drawn and we leave it here, okay?" Hunter had almost said "son", but he checked himself in time. He did however, ruffle Dean's messy auburn hair with a smile.

Dean smiled at Hunter. "I will walk away, I promise. Thank you for not sending me home. I'm learning so much from Adam. I just couldn't stand that sneer on Styles' face, so much like…" Dean's words faded. He walked over to the Scout truck.

Roman looked at his four elders. "He will be alright. I should have stopped him, but he was too fast. Thanks for being so good about it." He smiled and joined Seth, who'd gone over to make sure Dean was alright.

Shawn sighed. "I hope I can get him to talk. I'm sure he was about to say, so much like his dad. We'd better go, we've got a few miles to drive." Shawn stated with an eye on the sky.

"Shawn's right. One thing, I don't trust that Styles isn't somewhere, watching us. If he follows one of you, just ignore him. Anything we get will be a million times better anyway. And for fucks sake, if he's stupid enough to drive that thing into the path of a tornado, don't follow, or stop him. What he does is on him, and him alone. Got me?" He gave his team a hard look. Chris knew his team, but on this subject he was firm.

Everyone agreed, if they thought otherwise, no one voiced it. The three chase vehicles were soon on their way. At one intersection, Dean and Shawn went left, Hunter and Adam to the right. The Radar on Wheels went straight.

Adam turned in his seat and blew a kiss towards the ROW. It didn't matter if Chris saw it or not.

"I never saw anyone hit so fast in my life. I think we're damn lucky it wasn't worse." Adam spoke as he kicked his shoes off and settled in behind his laptop. The computer rested on a special holder that sprung out of the glove box. The passenger seat turned into a rolling office.

"Me too. I've said this a hundred times but I really hope Shawn breaks through to him. Left or right?" Hunter asked as they reached another dirt road.

"Right, six miles, then left on on a county road… um… County Road H." Adam leaned in closer to look at the map on the computer screen.

In the Scout truck, Dean followed Shawn's directions and finally turned to the right after several left hand turns. They were now headed south. The Scout would be the first to see the storms approach. Dean was excited to get the first footage. If the storm petered out, his could be the only footage.

"Is your hand alright? I notice you keep flexing it." Shawn asked as Dean put his left hand back on the steering wheel.

Dean scoffed. "I'd have to hit harder than that to hurt myself. It just stiffens a bit when I hold the wheel for a while." He kept his eyes on the road.

Shawn grinned a bit, he admired Dean's toughness. "Well, if you need an aspirin, let me know. It will help the swelling..." Shawn thought maybe he had an opening to get Dean to talk. He decided to try.

"Where did you learn to move so fast? I've never seen anything like it. A boxer wouldn't have seen it coming." Shawn asked. He threw in a bit of flattery to keep it light.

"Dunno. I've always been fast. When you grow up in the… slums of Cincinnati, you just learn to hit fast and run." Dean replied in flat voice with a shrug.

Shawn nodded. "I can understand that. Guess there were a lot of bullies. Believe it or not, it's kinda like that on a military base. I grew up Air Force. Always moving, changing schools, always the new kid. Then, when your dad's an officer, all the kids of the non-coms push you to see if you'll run to daddy. Heaven forbid if you ever did." Shawn hoped to trade personal for personal. Sometimes it helped.

Dean glanced over at Shawn. "You grew up military? I thought… you'd be all… I dunno… preppy or some shit. How did you get from Air Force to Preacher? Didn't your old man push you to go Air Force?" He had been surprised. Shawn was the total opposite of what he thought a military kid would be.

Shawn looked up from the computer. "Pull over in half a mile. There should be a turn out, on a small rise, where we can park." Shawn took a moment, then pointed out their scout location.

As Dean pulled in to park, Shawn continued. "I was lucky I guess. My dad didn't want me in his footsteps. I'll tell you, Dean, I wasn't always what I am now. When I left home, out from under dad's thumb, I made up for lost time. I got into drugs and drank quite a bit. I was sadly, also a bit of a boy toy. I went to college, not knowing what I wanted, stoned all the time, a real mess..." He paused his story. "You start setting up. I'll be there in a minute. Gotta tell the boss we're in position." Shawn smiled and picked up the mic.

Dean got out of the truck. He was stunned by what Shawn had told him. He had to know more. Dean raised the various antennas on the roof so the would have better radio and computer communications.

Shawn told Chris they were in place. He also reported, that so far, no clouds were building. After the call ended, Shawn joined Dean at the tailgate. Dean had parked so the could see any approaching weather. They checked to make sure their land probes were ready. When their set up work was done, they sat on the tailgate. Shawn finally continued his story.

"One day, I was called into the Dean's office. I was so stoned on pills and pot, I barely managed to stay awake for his lecture. He said I had one more chance. If I missed one more class, or caused one more fight, I'd be out and he would call my dad to come get me. He either never noticed or just didn't say anything about the drugs and alcohol. I knew he was right, but I was to the point that I just didn't care. One thing scared me, my dad knowing." Shawn stopped. He got a bottle of water from the cooler and took a long, deep drink.

"But, something had to change you." Dean looked at Shawn like wide eyed boy in toy store at Christmas.

Shawn looked at Dean with a soft smile. "Yeah. Something or rather someone… didn't change me; he saved me. I left the Dean's office in a bit of a panic. I wasn't even sure when or even what my next class was. As much as I knew, I had a class that morning. I remembered I had my schedule in my wallet. I kept walking as I read. Next thing I knew, I had bumped into a wall and fell flat on my back. I was about to start cursing out the wall when I felt myself being lifted up like I was a feather. Granted, I was underweight, from all the abuse I'd given my body. Anyway, it hadn't been a wall. It was the most handsome, blond haired, amber eyed man I'd ever seen… Hunter Helmsley." Shawn had to pause for another sip of water.

Dean was still wide eyed. The weather was the furthest thing from his mind. He'd never heard such a deeply personal story before. Not even from Seth or Roman.

Shawn continued. "Well, luckily I didn't have a class that day. I guess Hunter could tell I was messed up. He insisted on taking me to the Student Union for a burger, to make up for running into me. I wasn't about to pass up a chance for Hunter to get into my pants. But, he never tried. Instead, he invited me to a lecture he was required to attend for his speech class. They had to attend so many public speaking events to pass the class. It was supposed to show them how to be good public speakers. Sorry, I digress." Shawn laughed. It was just that he recalled everything so clearly after meeting Hunter.

"Hunter hated most of the lectures, but he had to pass the class, so he went. On the way to the auditorium he told me he was an education major and wanted to teach science. He had classes every day and some nights, because he was also majoring in science. Hunter somehow managed to play football as well. He'd gotten to college on a football scholarship. It deeply shamed me. I wasted my time, blew off my light class schedule of shit nothing classes, and my dad paid full price for me to do it. That put the first thoughts of changing my life into my head." Again Shawn paused to sip some water. After all, it was very hot and humid and talking so much didn't help his thirst.

Dean finally said something. "Hunter did double majors and athletics? No wonder he is so intense sometimes. That explains why he doesn't take excuses in class either." Not only did Hunter teach at Norman High, he also taught a couple of the basic weather classes at the University each semester.

Shawn chuckled. "Yeah. The high school students drive him nuts. He loves it, but he was really glad when we moved to Norman and the University offered him the opportunity to teach a few classes. Anyway, the lecture that he took me to was by a local Pastor. He wanted to promote that his church was different, to try to bring in young people. No Bible bashing or hellfire and damnation. It was mostly a music and praise service. They didn't care how you dressed, or if your were rich or homeless. The point was, God loved everyone. I was so interested. I'd been raised Catholic, to me, Jesus was a wafer and a sip of bad wine. I wanted to know more about what this "hippie-like, free love" Jesus was all about. Hunter agreed to take me to the church on Sunday morning. It changed my life. That Sunday morning, I took Jesus into my heart. That Sunday afternoon, I took my drugs to the river and tossed them in. Hunter was there when the detox started. He held me when I threw up, fed me when I was hungry and yelled at me when I had cravings. You can figure out the rest, you're a smart guy." Shawn ended with a smile.

Dean nodded. "You changed your major to Theology and eventually married Hunter. Did your dad ever find out about the drugs and sex? If so, didn't he take a whip to you?" Dean's voice was almost inaudible.

Shawn frowned. Did Dean's dad whip him, literally? He wasn't going to ask, not yet. Instead, he told Dean the truth.

"Yes, I did. I had to atone for my own relief. A first he was sad, thought he'd failed me as a father. Then he got angry that I'd been so stupid and wasted his money. Money he had sweat for, money he had bled for. Then, he was thankful I managed to get through all that without getting Aids or hepatitis from needles. I at least always insisted on safe sex. Then he thanked God for putting Hunter and that lecture in my path. We hugged and our relationship grew even deeper. Then he broke the news, he had cancer. It stemmed back from Vietnam. It had taken longer, but the war finally killed him. The last thing he did was to walk me down the aisle to Hunter. He struggled to live long enough to know I was safe in Hunter's hands. He died a week later." Shawn ended with a deep sniff, but his eyes held a warm glow.

Dean hung his head. He didn't want Shawn to see the tear that fell and made a dark stain on his blue jeans. "You never mentioned your mom. Can I ask? Did she run out on you?"

Shawn frowned. Is that what Dean's mom had done? Maybe that's why the poor kid was an angry mess. His mom left him with what was starting to sound like a monster of a father.

"I never knew her, Dean. She died a few hours after I was born. Dad loved her so much, he never even looked at another woman. I often wished he had, it would have eased his heartache. I was his last tie to her, guess that's why he gave me everything. My Aunt raised me at first, but then when I was six, my dad came and got me. He was done with active flight duty. He made Colonel and became an instructor. Our last Base was in San Antonio, Randolph Air Force Base. So, San An is home for me." Shawn scanned the skies as he spoke. Clouds had begun to pile up in the southwest.

"I'm sorry, Shawn. Shawn, thank you for sharing that with me… I will… sometime, okay?" Dean felt bad, he should share his past, but right now, he was too ashamed.

Shawn put a hand on Dean's shoulder. "When you are ready, I'm here. Dean, remember, I am a sworn Pastor. What you tell me never leaves my lips. I have never broken that vow nor will I. You can trust me with anything, and I mean anything. I won't judge either, that is not my place. Anyway, I guess we'd better do what we're here to do. Oh, Hunter said to tell you the roof is secure enough for you to stand on, but watch out for the antenna farm. Oh, and of course, look out for lightening, so put the rod up." Shawn slid off the tailgate and went to the passenger seat. It was time to watch the computer and sky.

Dean went to the drivers side. His camera equipment was neatly stored behind the seat. He had three cameras. Two for still photos and his video camera. He would set one still camera on the tripod and set it up to take a photo every two minutes. He would adjust the speed, depending on the storm.

Dean set up the still photo tripod on the little rise. He could tell it was a perfect place that overlooked a valley. Dean was always amazed that even though the land looked flat, it never really was.

The clouds grew and boiled. They had gone from light, fluffy cotton balls to towers that went sixty thousand feet in the air. Dean turned when he heard Shawn walk up next to him.

"Caps haven't broken yet. Look at that cloud, furthest back. See, looks like a fist is starting to try to punch through? When it does, the tops will anvil out, that's when we go on alert." Shawn imparted the wisdom he'd learned over the years.

Dean only knew a little about the formation of storms. His college degree was film making, but his minor was meteorology. He found himself like a sponge. For the first time in his life, Dean really looked at nature. It was more than something to frame up in a camera. It was a living, breathing creation. Everything had a reason. Rains and winds washed and watered, lightening gave energy and oxygen to the air, even fire had a use. Fire cleared the ground of old, dead things that kept new from growing. Dean understood something else… it was God, in all His Glory. It was the most profound thought he'd ever had.

Shawn watched Dean. "It's astounding, isn't it?" He could almost hear the thoughts churn in the younger man's mind.

"Yeah. This is God, isn't it?" Dean asked in an almost breathless whisper.

Shawn put an arm around Dean's shoulder. "Yes, it is. At least a fraction of Him. I felt like you do now, when I really first opened my eyes. More people should. Maybe earth would be a better place ..." Both Shawn and Dean turned toward the truck, an alarm had sounded.

The duo quickly walked to the truck. _"To repeat, the National Weather Service in Wichita Falls, Texas has issued a tornado watch for the following counties; Cottle, Hardeman, Foard, King, Knox, Stone Wall, Haskill, Baylor, Wilbarger, Archer and Wichita. This is a particularly dangerous situation. Strong thunderstorms are expected in and along the watch area. These storms could produce multiple tornadoes. This watch includes Sheppard Air Force Base. All citizens on the Base are advised to follow military orders for storms. Everyone in the watch area should begin their shelter preparations, now, while you have time. If you are in a vehicle, please keep an eye on the weather, better yet, plan your stop now. This has the potential to be a devastating storm. Take this situation seriously..." _The radio announcer continued. He read a list of local shelters. He also went on to remind his listeners about the horrible tornadoes on April 10, 1979. He'd seen it and never wanted to again.

Adam looked at Hunter as they sat in the Range Rover. "I hope they listen to him. He's doing a good job…" He paused and looked out the window. "Hunt! Caps broken, look at that!" Adam jumped out of the truck, video camera on his shoulder. He stopped just long enough to set his two still cameras to increase to a picture every thirty seconds.

Hunter followed Adam with his extremely high powered binoculars in hand. Hunter, as hard as he tried, and as much as Adam tried to teach, could not take a picture to save his life. It was almost as if he were allergic to cameras. Hunter could do anything mechanical with probes, rockets, and the like, but not a camera. Oh well, at least he could use a pair of binoculars.

"Look how fast those tops are flattening out. I can't remember the last time I saw it go so fast." Adam exclaimed as he filmed the spreading clouds.

Hunter gave a grunt. "Too fast, Adam. I dunno, if that keeps up, it will bust up the towers. You know what that means." He gave a deep sigh.

"Yeah. We got people all riled up for no reason. Then then the next time there is a real tornado threat, they won't listen. We sound terrible, hoping storms develop." Adam too, sighed. Weather watches and warnings could be such a double edged sword.

Hunter peered through his binoculars. "Damned if we do, damned if we don't. We need to somehow get the media to stress that even if nothing happens during a watch, it doesn't mean it won't happen the next time. Complacency equals death."

Adam gave a very wry chuckle. "That would actually make a very good motto, even if it is a bit morbid. Chris is toying with a new presentation for schools. You know how parents are, they will do anything to protect their children. If the children are uneasy, most parents will drill their kids, buy them special emergency packs. If we could somehow make the point that you must listen to all watches and warnings, it would help." Adam explained the idea Chris had mentioned on night before the chase season had begun.

"It's a good idea. I will brainstorm on it. Say, that reminds me, what did Vince say about a new special? I saw the old one on channel nine last week. It's starting to be outdated and to be honest, it's hard to see John and Randy looking so happy. I know, that's besides the point." Hunter still watched the boiling, rolling cloud tops. The showed no signs of slowing.

"Damn, damn, damn!" Chris cursed under his breath as he looked at the drone footage that Roman sent, live, to their computers. It was great video, but not what he wanted to see.

Seth looked at the thermal imaging footage from the relay he'd created. Roman flew the drone and had the FLIR camera relay attached to the drone's remote with extra strong Velcro. It worked better than he had hoped. When Chris cursed, Seth understood why.

"Winds aloft are too strong. There is also more heat than cooler air. It's almost as if the cooler air is being blocked by something." Seth looked from his screen to Chris'.

Chris looked at Seth's screen. "That's fantastic. I wish we would have done this years ago." Chris didn't know where to look. Seth didn't have time to integrate screens, but he would as soon as he could.

At the Range Rover, Adam still filmed as he spoke. "Vince wants a new special, but not till next season. Chris told him this was going to be a big season and would make a good special. Vince said there wouldn't be any use, all his editing and production crews will soon be tied up doing the Olympic Games."

Hunter growled. "Olympics? It's not like there won't be a million specials by every media company."

Adam nodded in agreement. "Get this, Vince even wanted me to go over and film. Chris blew a gasket. It would be next month, while we are up in the Plains States. At least Vince had the sense to know he'd been foolish to even ask. Still it was flattering that Vince still thinks I'm the best."

"And that you are. Adam?..." Hunter zoomed in more power on his binoculars.

At the ROW, Chris held his breath. The clouds had suddenly shifted. "They are going due north now. They just shifted from the northwest. This could mean something. Our day could be saved now." Chris spoke quietly, as if he were afraid to jinx it.

Shawn had gone back to the truck. After he'd explained to Dean that the high speeds of the cloud tops were a bad sign, he decided to see if anything was happening in other areas on the radar.

"Shawn! Hey, Shawn! Come back! Hurry!" Dean yelled from the top of the small rise. He refocused the still camera and changed it to shoot every fifteen seconds.

Shawn knew Dean had to have a good reason to call him back, so he got out of the truck. He grabbed a couple of bottles of water from the cooler first.

"The clouds. They shifted directions and I dunno, I think they might be slower. What do you think? You're the expert here." Dean hesitated, he was afraid Shawn would think he cried wolf.

Shawn looked at the clouds. Of the three groups, Shawn and Dean had the best visual contact. They were only a few miles, as the crow flies, from the clouds. Shawn turned to Dean with a smile.

"Learn you have, young Padawan..." Shawn laughed, then turned more serious. "You're exactly right. The cooler air must finally be getting pulled in. I'm going to check with Chris. Call me again if anything changes." Shawn gave Dean a hearty pat on the back.

Dean grinned. He liked being with Shawn. The man was soft spoken and patient with him. He, of course, felt the same about Adam, but there was just something about Shawn that made him feel calm and more self confident. If only Shawn had been his father… Dean knew he would be a better person.

Chris and Seth looked from screen to screen. Now they both had thermal footage. Roman had to bring the drone down to change the battery. In the mean time, he'd put the FLIR camera on a tripod to keep the ROW informed.

"Look, it's getting colder..." Seth was halted when Shawn's voice echoed over the radio.

"_ROW, this is Scout, checking for an update. Is the air at sixty five thousand getting cooler? Clouds have shifted directions."_ Shawn asked then gave the information Dean had observed.

Chris picked up the mic to respond. "Scout, this is ROW. You're observations are confirmed. Temps are cooling at the cloud tops, not very fast though. Also confirm shift in direction wait… hold on..." Chris paused, the radar had just finished a new sweep.

Suddenly the radar screen looked like a Christmas tree. At the exact same time, the NWS radio erupted with thunderstorm warning.

Chris keyed the mic again. "Guess you got that, Scout? Keep an eye out, storms appear to be headed to Rover. Keep me posted. ROW out." Chris ended the call with Shawn, then he called Adam.

"Rover, this is ROW. Come in Rover." Chris spoke calmly, but his anxious eyes stayed on his computer screens.

"_ROW this is Rover. Sorry, we were up on the hill. Chris, looks like it's coming our way, but moving slowly. Hunter estimates about thirty miles and moving at ten to fifteen miles per hour. There isn't a beaver tail yet, but clouds are slightly lower. How do you advise?"_ Adam's voice asked. He sounded anxious. This was one of those rogue storms that had a mind of its own.

Chris looked again, then replied. "Rover, ROW. Hunter is right. Watch for sudden changes. This is gonna be a rogue. Pay attention to your NWS radio. Use best judgment on probes. May be to unstable to try ground, so use rocket if some chance arises."

A call from Shawn interrupted. _"ROW, Scout. We've got a hell of a beaver tail starting. Wall cloud trying to form. Changing too fast to keep up with." _

Chris changed the radio so all three could hear each other. Shawn repeated his message to Adam. In the meantime, from the hill, Hunter had also reported the beaver tail and wall cloud formation.

A beaver tail was a cloud formation that formed from the tower of a thunderhead. The beaver tail occurred at the bottom, back side of the cloud. It was long and flat, it strongly resembled the tail of a beaver. A beaver's tail was where the wall cloud would form. Funnels were born from the lower wall cloud nine times out of ten and then one time out of ten, the funnel cloud might develop into a full blown tornado.

All anyone knew for sure, there was never a tornado without a beaver tail, but there could be a huge beaver's tail with no wall cloud and no tornado. It was one of the enigmas Chris and his team hoped to one day figure out.

Chris told both Scout and Rover to forget ground probes, but to concentrate on getting the best photographic and instrument data they could. Privately, he and Adam exchanged words of love, after all, it was a risky business. No one knew that better than Chris and Adam Jericho.

For the next thirty minutes, the storms changed and shifted. It was like they stood on a hot plate and had to jump from cool spot to cool spot. The first storms fizzled out, almost as quickly as they had formed. Now, the thunderheads just sat there, slowing brewing.

Chris knew, once the golden hour of three in the afternoon hit, things would again change. He called everyone to go to a new location about fifteen miles further north. They could have lunch and decide from there where Scout and Rover should set up next. There were no weather warnings, except for the earlier PDS watch.

It didn't even rain, and in usual Wichita Falls fashion, the atmosphere grew hotter and more humid. The area produced some of the hottest weather in the entire US. In September 2011, there were 100 days of temperatures over 100 degrees.

In order for any kind of precipitation to develop, the warm, humid air had to mix with cooler, dryer air, that blew in from the Rocky Mountains. The more cool, dry air that mixed in, the greater the rainfall. If a good, solid cold front forced its way in, thunderstorms could form. If it was a strong enough blast of cold air, then tornadoes could form.

So many tiny, precise things had to happen for a tornado to form. Sometimes even when everything was firmly in place, nothing more occurred than a few rumbles of thunder. Or, sometimes, if things were just barely in place, a granddaddy EF 5 tornado could occur. Why?

One thing the Jericho storm chase team would be glad to know about, in town, people were paying attention. More than one pair of wary eyes looked to the skies. It helped that the Air Force Base took every watch and warning seriously. They had to, the lives of pilots and their crews and millions of dollars of aircraft depended on it.


	9. Terrible Friday? Part II

It was a strange sight for anyone that passed, but seven men sat on the top of the ROW's roof. There was just enough room, if Seth, who was the smallest, nestled among the group of antennas. They had a picnic up there as well.

Roman had parked the ROW on a hill. It overlooked the valley of flat land below, and offered a fantastic vista of the new thunderhead clouds that were slowly growing towards the heavens. They replaced the clouds that had tried to bear a storm earlier that mid-morning.

"There is a strong cold front. I just don't know why it's not bursting through." Chris studied the paper weather map he'd drawn while Adam made him a sandwich.

Dean laughed. "Maybe it wants a tan first." He very rarely made jokes, but he was in a good mood.

Everyone laughed. "Good thing we got plenty of sunscreen." Shawn kidded, then turned serious. "Chris, do you think it will burst through?"

Chris chewed his lip rather than his food. His blue eyes looked from the paper to the sky. "It should, Shawn. The more humid the air, the more it pulls in cool, dry air. If we knew the answers to the questions, I guess we wouldn't be out here, trying to find them. We'd just be chasing for the fun of it, getting sellable footage and having fun, like we used to… or I used to."

Adam rolled his eyes. "If we had fun like you used to… " Chris hushed his husband by cramming a pickle in Adam's mouth.

Again, everyone laughed. "Don't tell us, our Professor has a wild side." Roman winked. He'd read Adam's first article about the then elusive Chris Jericho. Chris had been a bit of a wild child back then.

"I can imagine how you feel, Chris. After all, while yes, you are a Doctor of Meteorology, you're also a photo journalist. I know how miserable I am without my camera in hand. Adam knows." Dean imparted his thoughts.

Everyone looked at Dean. It was like he was a different person. Roman and Seth exchanged a glance. They couldn't wait till later, when they could speak to their lover. Whatever the change, for now, it was for the better.

Chris nodded. "I do miss it, very much. I loved daring myself to get as close as I could and not get sucked up. I made a good living for myself. Guess back then I was like AJ, money mattered more. That is the one thing I don't miss. I wish Styles would see it. Anyway, enough of that, we've got those to concentrate on." He pointed to the ever growing thunderheads to their west south west. The group looked to where Chris pointed.

After they had eaten and were back down on the ground, Hunter, Dean and Chris looked at the map of the area. They were calculating where Scout and Rover should go.

"_Beep...beep...beep."_ The NWS radio alert sounded. Seth reached over from his chair in the ROW and turned the volume up.

At first, there was a repeat of the tornado watch issued that morning. Then there were a couple of flash flood watches. The announcement was not what anyone had hoped for, but it was what it was.

"Oh well. Okay, you guys better get going, won't be long till golden hour." Chris gave a clap of his hands. He walked Adam to the Rover and gave his handsome spouse a kiss.

Dean kissed Seth and Roman kissed Dean. Chris, Seth and Roman watched as the two vehicles left for their waiting places. Shawn and Dean would be twenty miles to the south, Adam and Hunter, fifteen miles to the southwest.

Roman waited to fly the drone till there was more of a reason. However, he went a little further up the hill and used the FLIR camera.

Chris left the ROW in Seth's capable hands. He took a radio so Seth could call if he was needed. Chris had his trusty old video camera in hand. Adam always kept it ready to go, and always packed it.

Jericho wanted to know more about how the thermal imaging camera worked, so he went up to where Roman stood. He estimated the thunderhead towers had risen to around sixty thousand feet.

"Hey, boss." Roman acknowledged Chris' appearance with a nod. "I hope to catch some lightening, show you what she can really do. Sometimes there's more colors than the eye can discern." Roman sounded wistful. He absolutely loved lightening.

Chris grinned. "Can't wait. I can't believe how the camera it associates temperature to color. Well, okay, red is heat and blue is cold, I get that, but so many variants. It is amazing technology." He looked at the screen Roman held in his hand as the college student pointed the camera at the clouds.

Roman shifted the camera to look at the tops of the clouds. The camera would read the area where Roman pointed the cross hair target area. The measurements were that exact.

"See, it's getting slightly cooler but not much. I think today is either going to be a bust or it's gonna happen in the blink of an eye." Chris kept his eye on the screen for a few more minutes. Chris then started to film the clouds. He immediately relaxed, it felt good to film again.

"Whoa! Chris!" Roman called out over his shoulder. His eyes were wide with amazement.

Chris took his camera off his shoulder and hurried over to Roman. The man had moved further up the rise to get better readings.

When Chris got there, Roman handed him the screen. "I'm shooting the mid level of the nearest cloud." Roman explained as he pointed the camera cross hair at his target.

Chris watched the screen. It took him a moment to realize what the readings meant. At first, the clouds were warm, then they changed to cooler, then back to warm. The changing temperatures continued.

"Wait… that's… rotation!" Chris exclaimed as he pulled out his radio. Before he could call Seth, Seth called him.

"_Chris, we've got rotation in the front. You'd better come back. Both Shawn and Adam have reported visible rotation. No funnel clouds yet, though." _ Seth sounded excited.

"On my way, Seth. Thanks." Chris put the radio back into his pocket. "Roman, great work. Get the drone up when the rotation gets a bit faster or we get a funnel." Chris grabbed his camera and ran down the hill to the ROW.

Chris quickly put his camera in its hard shell case and sat down in his seat. "Roman's thermal camera showed the rotation! It was unbelievable. Why didn't we think to use one years ago. I am gonna give you guys a bonus in your paychecks."

Seth flushed. "Um… just Roman should get a bonus, it was his idea, but thanks. Well, to be honest, the FLIR cameras have only improved in the last year. An early version wouldn't read the distance right."

"_ROW , Scout. Come in ROW, this is Scout." _ It was Dean instead of Shawn who called in.

"Scout this is ROW, go ahead Dean." Chris replied to the college student.

"_Chris, Shawn wanted me to tell you, the beaver tail is extremely short, and it's rotating. I'm relaying video files, Seth can open them. Dean, out." _

"I've got the files..." Seth started with a few clicks of his fingers on the keyboard.

"_ROW, this is Rover." _Adam called in with an excited tone to his voice. Things were like Chris had predicted, once they started, development was fast.

Chris smiled. "This is ROW go ahead."

"_The beaver tail is short, but it's rotating. No wall cloud. Chris, could the beaver tail be the funnel?"_ Adam now sounded perplexed.

"It has happened. There is rotation mid level. Watch for the tilt. Try to send me video files when you can. I want to see this." Chris replied with curiosity. The storm was a true rogue.

"_Will do. Hunter wants to move track. May we?" _ Adam asked his husband. They would not move unless they had Chris' approval.

Chris looked at the maps. He wanted to make damn sure if the Rover started tracking, that there were escape routes, like the one they had now.

"Got Adam's files. I've never..." Seth was astounded. Adam was right, the beaver tail was the forming funnel cloud. Seth had never seen that before, it was almost hypnotic.

Chris had the computer screen divided into four frames. One ran Dean's film, Adam's in another, Roman's thermal in the third and the current radar scan in the upper left hand corner. His eyes watched all four at once.

Chris made his decision. "Rover, this is ROW. Yes, go ahead and track, but watch it, this is a true rogue. Adam, I love you, very much. Don't be stupid. ROW out." Chris' voice was soft, full of love; and worry.

"_I love you, my sweet Lion. We won't be stupid… wait… wait..."_ Adam paused. Chris looked at his screen on the radar, was this what they had been waiting for?

Adam's voice returned. _"We've got a full blown funnel, about four hundred yards from the ground. We've gotta move. Love you. Rover, out." _

Chris gave a chuckle. "My Adam is fearless, now. Should have seen him five years ago, when we first met. I was still pretty stupid about getting too close, but he stood right beside me. I love that man, Seth."

Seth smiled. "He'll be alright. He loves you. Adam wouldn't risk that for anything..." He halted when the NWS radio crackled to life.

The announcer gave what Chris and Seth expected. Tornado warnings for the storm they had been watching. Even the weather service called it a dangerous rogue storm. They warned everyone in the area to take immediate shelter and to stay put until the all clear was given.

"_Even if the storm passes, it could shift and go through the same area. This storm is dangerous and unpredictable. Extremely high winds, softball sized hail and torrential rains are also possible. Please take your tornado precautions now..."_ The message began to repeat.

Chris nodded in approval. "Good warning. I can only hope people pay attention." He went back outside to check the thermal images Roman got.

"The cold air is mixing in more, Chris." Roman stated as he showed the Meteorologist the screen.

"Whoa, yeah it is. Why won't the funnel drop?" Chris could see the funnel. It spun horizontally, but not vertically, like a tornado should.

Normally, the horizontal spin was the cooler, dryer air. As soon as it mixed with the rising warm, humid air, it would pull the horizontal funnel down to a vertical tornado. This was not happening. It was highly unusual, the entire storm was odd.

"Look, the rain has started." Roman pointed to the dark gray section of sky, a mile ahead of the main storm. The rainfall looked like a curtain across the sky.

Chris glanced to where Roman pointed, but soon his eyes were back on the funnel cloud. "Reigns, keep the FLIR on that, forget the drone. I want this recorded."

"Yes, sir." Roman brought the drone down and landed it perfectly at their feet. Roman concentrated the FLIR camera on the spinning section of the storm.

Out on the road, Dean and Shawn had moved more to the north to stay ahead of the storm. They had the best view, that was their job, and why they were called "Scout". The Scout was there to spot and warn, especially Hunter and Adam of sudden shifts in the storm and keep the Rover out of danger.

While the Scout parked to watch, Dean filmed and took both color and black and white photographs. Shawn was just as puzzled as Chris. He'd never seen a horizontal funnel last so long. Shawn took his radio and went to where Dean filmed.

"It's not catching the cold air. That's really strange. I have a feeling if it does go vertical, it will be as wild as a bucking bronco." Dean spoke as Shawn approached.

Shawn looked at the spinning, beaver tail cloud. "I'm sure you're right. I hope Rover is being careful." Shawn muttered as he thought of his husband and Adam.

In the black Range Rover, Hunter had the bar of amber warning lights going on the roof. He wanted anyone driving to see them. It grew darker the closer they got to the storm.

"Why isn't it lowering? What's keeping the warm air from pulling the funnel down?" Adam questioned as he leaned forward to get a better view of the storm out of the window.

Hunter had stopped to look at the map. "We've got to probe it, Adam. I can get you close enough to launch. If we take this road here." He pointed to a broken lined road on the map. The broken line meant it was more trail than road. There were also no escape roads. Once on the road, they would have to follow it back to the better county road.

Adam knew it was a risk. If the tornado did drop, they could be up shit creek. "Go for it. You're right, we have to document this. It's easier to say sorry later than ask for permission. This way Chris can't say no. Move it, Hunter. I _don't_ want to get caught if it drops." Adam looked at Hunter with a grim lipped face.

"Agreed." Hunter replied as he punched the accelerator. He made a few fast turns that caused the Range Rover to spew dust and gravel from its wheels.

At the Radar On Wheels, Seth's eyes flew open so wide they looked like dinner plates, he also bit his lip. He looked at the screen with the map that indicated where Scout and Rover were located. Hunter and Adam weren't about to do what it looked like, were they?

Seth was torn, he should tell Chris. Chris would stop it. On the other hand, if they shot a rocket probe into the odd funnel, it could bring some much needed data. He looked again at the map. He had to act quickly, if he was going to.

"I wish there was a way to get a probe in that monster. Too bad there aren't any good roads..." Chris was interrupted by Seth.

"_Get back here. Now!"_ Seth's frantic voice called out over the hand held radio. Both Chris and Roman looked at each other. Roman scooped up the drone and ran.

Chris followed Roman. What ever Seth wanted, it couldn't be good. Roman let Chris go up the steps to the office first. He stood on the top step and packed the drone into its bag while Chris looked to where Seth pointed.

"No… they… are you sure those locators work? Hunter wouldn't… Adam wouldn't..." Chris couldn't put the words in his mouth without hesitation.

Chris picked up the mic. "Rover, this is ROW. What the fuck are you… do _NOT_ do what you're about to do. Get out of there!" His voice was a cross between an order and fear. Chris' feelings were etched on his face. He was stricken by utter disbelief.

In the Rover, Hunter reached for the mic. He wanted to be the one to get yelled at, not Adam.

Adam stopped him. "I didn't hear anything, did you?" He asked Hunter as he tightened his seat belt. They were going to fast for the pig trail road.

Hunter laughed, but not with humor. "Well, our room is open if you need a place to sleep tonight. Don't worry, Shawn will protect you." Now he half joked, half worried.

Adam actually laughed. "Okay. I may need to borrow your floor..." He then turned serious. "We're doing the right thing, Hunter. When that probe gets in and they get the data, Chris will forget, trust me." He sounded way more positive than he felt.

"If you say so. Well, get ready. After I turn, I am only go to slow down long enough for you to launch. Adam, you've got one shot. I'll risk it once, not twice. Got me?" Hunter sounded more like a stern parent than a friend.

"Agreed. I am not stupid." Adam turned in his seat. The launch buttons for the six rocket probes were in the center console. The six rockets were positioned on the roof, three, over each rear door. Rockets one through three fired to the left, four through six to the right. The shot had to be a straight line towards the storm.

Hunter stopped about a quarter of a mile from where they had turned onto the pig trail road. Both he and Adam got out of the Range Rover. They wanted one last look at the storm before it was too late.

"It's still horizontal, but, it's faster. The cloud is barely moving. If that thing drops, it's gonna sprint like a rabbit. Adam, are you absolutely sure? It could go vertical at any second." Hunter looked over at the blond.

Adam looked over at Hunter. "I'm sure. This is a great opportunity to get rogue storm data. I'd only trust Chris and you to do this; no one else. You can do it. You get me next to that monster, and I'll get the probe into it. Let's go." Adam spoke firmly. When he got into the passenger seat, he made sure the GoPro was aimed to follow the path of the rocket.

Hunter got behind the wheel. His lips moved but no sound came out. He crossed himself to end his silent prayer. He revved the engine, it ran like silk. Without a word, he shifted into drive and sped down the "road."

Chris watched, his breath held, as the blue dot drew closer and closer to the storm. "Reigns, is it dropping?" Chris called over the radio.

Chris had sent Roman back up to the rise to keep an eye on the cloud. He was furious that neither Hunter nor Adam hadn't responded to his radio call. However, if they were going for a probe shoot, he wanted Hunter and Adam to do it, but still, he was torn.

"_Chris, its picked up a bit of speed, but the funnel is still horizontal, and the storm is moving, maybe five miles an hour, if that." _ Roman immediately answered.

"Keep me informed of changes, the eye is still quicker than the radar. Chris, out." Chris ended the call.

Seth leaned over to watch the blue dot on Chris' screen. "They are really moving… no, wait… he's slowing down. They've stopped..." Seth sounded like a play by play sports announcer.

"Go… go… get the fuck outta there, Helmsley..." Chris muttered as he watched the Rover speed up again.

Seth and Chris both jumped. The computer that recorded probe data started going insane. Seth leaned over toward the computer.

"They hit!" Seth reported with excitement. He looked over at the Doctor of Meteorology. Chris' eyes were still glued to the rapidly moving blue dot.

"_It's still vertical. Storm steady, at around five miles per hour. Rain curtain has moved further north…"_ Roman gave his report, unaware that a rocket probe now spun up in the cloud.

"Chris is busy, Ro. They got a probe in. We're waiting for Rover to get to safety." Seth spoke to Roman. Chris' eyes were still on the blue dot, that moved rapidly toward the safety of the better county road, with escape routes.

"Go, Hunter, go." Chris leaned in closer, unaware that he was nearly nose to screen with the computer. If the situation hadn't been so serious, Seth would have laughed.

Seth kept an eye on the computer that soaked up the probe data. It went so fast, there was no way to analyze anything. The would come later, back at the University lab.

When the blue dot made a turn, Chris sat back and finally breathed. "Thank you, oh thank you." He muttered in near silence.

"_Seth, this is Roman. You won't… it's busting up. The damn clouds are busting up. The rotation has completely stopped. Unbelievable. Nothing… just… nothing. Even the rain has almost stopped. What… should I do?" _ Roman's radio crackled a few times as he spoke.

Chris stood and spoke to Seth. "Bring em home. Bring them all home." He quickly turned and went outside.

Seth swore Chris had tears on his cheeks. He picked up the mic and flipped a couple of switches. "Scout, Rover, this is ROW. Come home, by orders of Chris." He flipped the switches again, and this time, spoke to Roman. He told Roman the same thing.

As the Rover headed back to the ROW, Hunter called Shawn on his cell phone. He explained what he and Adam had done. He told Shawn to be there to calm Chris down so he wouldn't kill him or Adam. Hunter ended the call with a hearty laugh.

A worried Adam looked at Hunter. "What may I ask is so funny? Chris is gonna kill me."

Hunter spoke through a chuckle. "Shawn said, okay, that he would speak to Chris. Shawn then said, but who is going to protect me from him. Adam, we may need to get our own room, or bunk in with the kids. Oh boy."

Adam grinned, just a bit. "Maybe we should just… keep driving. Dallas is a nice place."

Hunter laughed even louder, but pointed the Rover towards the area where the ROW waited. He just hoped the probe hit would help.

Even though the Scout had been furthest away, their route home to ROW was more direct. Chris looked up as he heard a vehicle approach. He had sat down on the steps of the ROW.

Roman smiled as a hot, tired looking Dean parked the Scout. He went to the cooler in the the semi truck and took out two bottles of blue sports drink. Dean and Shawn needed the extra hydration.

Dean took the bottle and drank half in one go before he let Roman kiss him. "You did good, Dean. Chris is happy with your work." Roman had led Dean to the shade the ROW provided, on the other side, away from Shawn and Chris.

Shawn sipped the drink Roman had handed him. "So, how mad are you? Yeah, Hunter told me what they did; after the fact, of course." He looked at Chris. He couldn't read the look on the man's face. It was an uneasy feeling because he didn't know what to say to help.

Chris sighed. "Not as angry as I was. I am too grateful that nothing happened to them. Plus, they did manage to get some very important data. How can I be mad." His voice sounded almost like Chris was broken inside.

Shawn took another sip of his drink, then spoke. "Chris, I know you. Tell me the truth." His brow arched.

Chris sighed. "I want to put Adam over my knee and beat his ass. He ignored me, Shawn. That's what hurt. Even as angry as I was, I could have said I love you. They could have..." A large tear rolled down his cheek. At least Shawn now knew, Chris was more sad than angry.

"They are alive and well. I know Hunter, it was probably his idea. You gotta remember, we are all obsessed with getting the best possible data. You know you would have done exactly the same thing. However, I am not happy that they didn't answer you. We can't have that. It sets a bad example, especially in front of the boys." Shawn spoke firmly and with a bit of anger.

Chris looked at Shawn in surprise. "You don't usually get upset. You're right and they need to know..." Chris was halted when Hunter and Adam pulled up. It took them a long time to get out of the Range Rover.

Adam slowly approached his husband. "I'll sleep on the floor." He hoped a bit of humor might help.

Chris crossed his arms over his chest. "Group meeting, now! Everyone come here, even you Seth." Chris' eyes were like electric blue fire as he called his team together.

Seth came out of the ROW, and was joined by Dean and Roman. Seth gave Dean a quick kiss and a smile of pride. Shawn and Hunter had embraced, and also joined the group. They would talk more later.

Chris cleared his throat. "First of all, as angry as I am, I am happy and proud that you got a probe into that rogue. Now, what I am not happy about. When I call you, you answer me, no matter what. Adam you and Hunter set a very bad example. Your behavior was _very_ unprofessional, and in front of my students. Hunter, you of all people should understand that. We have always taken pride in being one of the best and most professional chase teams out here. Now, especially this season, with the ROW and Student Study Grant, we should be even more professional." Chris paused, shifted on his feet, then continued.

"How do you think it looked and made me feel, as the leader of this group when you didn't answer me? I don't ever want a radio call to go unanswered, ever, do you understand me? All of you? Because if this is the way you're going to act, then we can quit, pack up and go home. I'll tell the President of the University that we couldn't finish because my team has no respect for my authority. My own husband has no respect for my authority. How will our reputations be after that? Cole wouldn't even be able to _give_ our footage away. You will ruin Dean's career before he even has a chance. How do you two feel now? Proud of yourselves? Do we continue, as absolute professionals or do we go home as failures?" Chris' eyes burned into every member of his team. He looked at Adam last.

Hunter spoke first. "It is entirely my fault, Chris. Adam was the passenger. I saw that pig trail road so close, close enough for a probe launch. I knew this storm was one we had to study. Everything you said was right. Dean, Seth, Roman, I am sorry I set a bad example, it was unprofessional. Shawn, Chris I am sorry to you as well. I swear, it won't happen again; ever. Especially not answering when you call. I was afraid you'd say no..." Hunter was interrupted by a very upset Adam.

"Stop it, Hunter. Stop lying for me. I'm the one that didn't answer. Hunter was about to pick up the mic, but I stopped him. I told him we didn't hear anything. If anyone is sorry, it's me. Dean, I would never intentionally hurt your career, you are too good. I'm sorry. I only wanted that data. Once we started, I was too afraid to stop. I'm sorry… it will… never… happen… again." Adam ran as fast as he could. He was nearly blinded by tears and shame.

Chris wanted to run after his husband, but, he had to be professional and finish. "Hunter, is that true, what Adam just said?" He looked hard at the older man.

Hunter nodded. "Yeah. He did stop me from answering. However, launching the probe was still all my idea. Adam really had to think about it, but decided to do it. I could tell he was afraid of making me upset. I told him we didn't have to do it. He said we might as well, it was a unique storm. I also think it's like he said, he was afraid to stop once we started. Look Chris, we both did wrong, but it wasn't malicious, not at all. All we thought about was the chance to get data on a rogue storm. I can't stress any more how sorry we both are. That's all I can say. I'm sorry, but I mean it, from my heart." Hunter hung his head.

Chris softened his stance. "Okay, Hunt. Alright everyone, just relax. Go get something to eat. I'm not quite ready to give up. Seth, take a quick look at those small storms that had popped up further south. Maybe they will grow. Then, go eat. I have to find Adam." Now he sounded more like a worried spouse than team leader.

Dean nodded towards the small hill. "He went that way. Oh, and please tell him I know he wouldn't hurt my career." Dean flashed Chris a smile, then went with Roman to set up a small picnic, he was starving.

Chris nodded and gave Dean a pat on the shoulder. "Good work today. Proud of you." He smiled at Dean, then went up the little hill.

Adam sat on the ground and faced toward the southwest. A few black clouds had begun to gather in the distant sky. However, Adam didn't see the clouds, there were too many tears in his hazel eyes. He was hurt, he'd done wrong, but Chris had treated him like a child.

Chris sighed, he could tell Adam was crying by the tremble in his Kitten's shoulders. He'd been hard on Adam because one, it had been unprofessional, but two, he'd been scared to death that Adam could have died. The boss part of him knew he'd been right, but the husband in him felt guilty for being so hard. He'd forgotten how sensitive Adam could be.

Adam felt the body he knew as well as his own sit next to him. He started to scoot away, but Chris wrapped his arms around Adam's waist before the blond could move.

"Easy, Kitty, please. Baby, I'm sorry, but you scared the fuckin' hell outta me. All I could see was that funnel drop on you. It was wrong for you not to answer me. I am thrilled that you got a probe into the cloud, but next time answer me. You… took away… baby… it could have been my last chance to say I love you." Chris spoke softly, but he was still firm.

Adam sniffed. "You dressed me down like I was a criminal, Chris. You could have yelled at me privately. I am sorry, what else can I say? Now, thanks to you, Dean is gonna be mad at me. He had started to open up, put his anger aside and learn from me. I screwed up, but so did you." Adam spoke with anger and sadness.

Chris sighed. "Adam, I had to be the boss. I didn't like being like that, but, I would have done the same if it had been Shawn. By the way, Dean told me to tell you, he knows you wouldn't do anything to hurt his career, and he isn't mad at you. Adam Jericho, I love you. Can we just forget it now?" He leaned in and kissed Adam's cheek.

Adam snuggled closer to Chris. "I am sorry, my Lion. We _did_ put you in a bad position. I forget sometimes, the University is behind this chase season." He gave Chris a pretty smile, then kissed his husband's cheek in return.

"Hungry?" Chris asked as Adam moved to sit between his legs. He held Adam close as the blond's back rested against Chris' chest.

"Not really. Why didn't the storms do right? All your forecasts. Seth too, said this would rival Terrible Tuesday. All the warnings put out. How are people going to believe them now?" Adam was worried.

Adam felt Chris shrug. "I honestly don't know. That's why I'm glad you got a probe into it. Maybe we will learn something. I love you, babe, no matter what, I will always love you." He gave the top of Adam's head a kiss.

Adam snuggled deeper against Chris. "I love you. I am sorry." He turned to face Chris. He looked deep into Chris' eyes. The couple kissed, at that moment, all was forgiven.

Hunter bit into the sandwich Shawn had made for him. That was a good sign. "Shawn, do I need to sleep on the floor?" He wasn't joking. Hunter looked at his husband with hope filled eyes.

Shawn rolled his eyes. "No, not _this_ time. But if you ever take such a foolish risk again, you will, for a year!" Shawn gave Hunter's mustard stained lips a kiss.

"Think everything will be okay?" Seth asked his two lovers with a very worried look etched into his face.

Roman nodded. "Married couples do argue sometimes. Hunter and Adam did wrong in one way. I get that. However, they did good by getting the data. It's very hard to know when, but sometimes, it's okay to break the rules. I'm just glad we weren't involved. I can't afford to fail this opportunity. We have to stick to the rules, no matter what." Roman spoke in his role not as leader, but as the protector.

"Okay Roman. Dean?" Seth looked from Roman to Dean. He worried, Dean hated rules and authority.

Dean looked at his lovers. There was a hurt glare in his eyes. "I might be… but I would never… I just would never… hurt either of you. Excuse me." He wanted no one to see him cry; ever.

"Oh Roman, we… hurt him." Seth bit his lip and put down his sandwich, he was no longer hungry.

Roman stood. "I'll talk to him. It will be alright, Baby. Eat, you are too thin." He gave Seth a soft kiss and a wink.

Roman easily caught up with Dean. "Hey, babe. You know I wasn't directing the rules at you. I know you wouldn't hurt us. I was just… I dunno… do our best. So is it something else, babe?" Roman gently held Dean by the shoulders.

Dean looked up at Roman. He hesitated, bit his lip and spoke. "Am I that bad, Ro? _Has_ my anger gotten outta control? Maybe... do you think… I should talk to Shawn? He is very nice… and… and..." He stopped. His dark eyes were filled with utter confusion.

Roman pulled Dean for a hug. He rested his hands on Dean's hips. "No, babe. Actually your temper has been good. No one yelled at you for hitting that Styles asshole, did they? A warning, but they weren't angry. Shawn _is_ nice. You _can_ trust him. He will listen to you if you want to talk. I am also sure he is not the type to judge either. You never know, maybe he had problems in his past. Dean, Seth and I love you. We don't care about your past. We are only sorry it happened. We're always here for you." Roman treasured these types of moments with Dean because they were so rare. Hand in hand they went back to Seth.

No more severe storms developed. The Radar was silent. Chris called a halt to the chase. He was disappointed, but at least the probe would provide good data on the strange storm.

The three chase vehicles headed back to the hotel. Chris drove the Rover, there was no need to watch the radars. Adam's hand rested on Chris' thigh.

Adam was about to speak when Chris' cell phone rang. Chris indicated for Adam to answer for him.

"Adam Jericho speaking…. Well, he's driving right now, can he return your call?" Adam paused as the caller spoke. Adam then replied. "Wait. If I may, I'll put you on speaker… Okay." Adam pressed a button on the phone. "Okay, go ahead, you're on speaker." He held the phone up so Chris could hear.

"_Doctor Jericho, this is Ken Johnson with KAUZ Channel Six, here in Wichita Falls. Would you and your team be able to come to the station in the morning for an interview about today's weather? We need to get the word out about how people can't get fed up and ignore our warnings. You would be the best to talk about it. You can bring any footage you have. Will you do it?"_ The Chief Meteorologist of the station sounded hopeful.

Chris glanced at Adam. Adam nodded. Chris replied. "Yeah, at least Adam and I will come. I'm sure the others will too. I agree, we need to get the message out. Today should have been a record outbreak. Anyway, what time should we be there?"

"_Don't hate me, but can you be here by five in the morning? We will be live at seven and eight. Then we will recap and replay at noon, five, six and ten. We may buy some footage as well. You will get scale for the day." _Ken further explained.

"We'll be there, count on it. See you at five. Thanks, Ken." Chris ended the call with a goodbye to the Meteorologist.

"Ugh." Adam laughed at the five am call. Tomorrow would be another long day.


	10. A Different Kind of Day

After everyone had taken the time to unload, decompress, shower and eat, Chris called a group meeting in his and Adam's room. Adam had put out chips and soda for everyone.

The three college students sat on the floor, Hunter and Shawn on the bed. Adam sat in one of the wooden chairs at a little round table and Chris stood by the door.

"Well, we have been invited to do an interview at KAUZ. That's Channel Six here in town. We'd be interviewed by Ken Johnson, the Chief Meteorologist. They may also want to buy some footage for a seasonal report on storms and tornadoes. They may also want some footage from today. We will get scale for appearing. Any objections?" Anyone not want to do it?" Chris looked at his team with an arched brow.

Hunter responded. "What can we tell them? We haven't even started to go over the data from today. I mean we could just sell them some footage without an interview." He wasn't that big on interviews.

Chris grinned. "Yeah, I guess we could, but Ken feels like we do. The people need to know they should still listen to and heed our warnings and watches, even when nothing happens. It's a good chance, Hunter. I know you don't like interviews, you don't have to talk. I would just like the entire team to be there. But, nobody has to go."

Shawn gave Hunter a slight nudge. Hunter nodded. "Well, I do agree with the point. Okay, you're right, we're a team, no matter what. We will be there, but after the interview, breakfast is on the company." He gave a light hearted chuckle.

"Boys?" Chris looked at the college students.

Roman spoke for himself and his lovers. "Sure, we will be there." He gave a firm nod to their leader.

Chris sat down in the chair opposite Adam. "Good. Now, I don't know if we will all get paid individually or as a group. However, getting the message out is all that counts."

Shawn looked at Adam. "Not that I care at all, but you know about these things. What is scale?" He was curious to learn more about things.

"It has to do with the ASCAP membership. We all had to get them because we deal in buying and selling video. Right now, scale is six hundred twenty eight dollars. We all hold cards, but they may only pay the team. Maybe, if we're lucky, we will each get paid. They also have to pay within twenty four hours after our appearance. Dean, you got the best footage today. I want to go over it with you." Adam opened his laptop, ready to load Dean's footage as soon as he brought his camera.

Seth quickly spoke. "Roman got some great thermal footage. Adam, we could do some overlays or side by sides. I think it would be a unique way to present the info. We should also put in your probe shots."

Adam grinned. "Well, Dean, Roman get your footage. Seth, get your computer. We have a ton of work to do. You three better work on some copy. Five am is early, wish we had more time. Reminds me of my news hound days. Struggling to get a story on air before the other channels." Adam's eyes were lit up like a Christmas tree and his voice was filled with excitement.

Chris beamed, his Kitten was in his element. He knew Adam loved it. "Adam, why don't you go to their room. Seth already had his computer and discs there. We can work on copy for the video as you finish. Can't make up much copy for an interview. We can work on a statement about heeding warnings and watches." Chris was thoughtful as he spoke.

Adam closed his laptop. "He's right guys. Mind If I invade your room?" He looked over at the college students.

Seth tried to open the door that led to their room. "Um, Sethie, I'll have to open the door from the other side." Dean stood with a chuckle. Seth blushed a bit at his faux pas.

Soon Adam was deeply engrossed in editing film. Dean loaded up his still photos while Roman wrote down which pictures Dean wanted to print out on the computer. The black and white pictures would have to wait. The were on real film, and would have to be developed.

Dean knew how to develop color prints, but Adam was going to have to teach him about black and white developing. He also wanted to learn more about the way Adam hand colored both black and white and sepia tone.

Any time Chris looked over to the room where Adam worked, he grinned. Adam looked so happy and content. Chris was so glad the earlier incident had been forgotten. Shawn and Hunter were preparing a short but simple list of things people should keep in a special bag, filled with storm supplies.

Chris had been pleased when Ken Johnson had emailed the questions he intended to ask in the morning. He told Chris he understood that they would need to be able to give the best possible responses. The Chief Meteorologist knew Jericho would need to study data in order to answer.

"Why didn't the storms develop? Well, he gets right to the point, doesn't he?" Shawn chuckled as he read the list of questions over Hunter's shoulder. Hunter also read the list.

Hunter sighed. "Yeah, and of course, we can't really answer that; yet. Is he trying to make fools of us?" Hunter growled as he looked at the piece of paper in his hand.

Shawn laid his hand on his husband's shoulder. "I don't think so, babe. He's probably just looking for the same answers. Imagine, he has probably been swamped with phone calls from viewers. Complaining about being told to get to a shelter, then nothing happens. It's got to be hard, and frustrating." Shawn spoke softly and tired to be reasonable.

"I suppose so. Sometimes, my love, you can be too logical. Well, let's get busy." Hunter gave Shawn a soft kiss.

The team continued to work into the night. They would be exhausted tomorrow, but Chris declared it a day of rest. They had to have rest or they could get careless.

Dean looked at Adam. "Why is he doing this on a Saturday? Aren't morning news programs on during the week?"

Seth peeked out from behind his computer. "Because it's a farming area. In the cities, the morning shows are on during the week only, but on Saturday mornings, farmers listen. My dad always watched. For the farm reports, stockyard prices and for the upcoming weather during the week. We'll get a good mix of viewers." He vanished back behind his computer.

Adam nodded. "He's exactly right. I'm sure the station will show highlights on Monday. We will develop the black and white tomorrow. Well, if we find a photo shop with the right chemicals. Chris said we'll probably be here a couple of days. So we will finally have some time."

Dean grinned. "Good. I'm really anxious to learn. Do you still hand color your pictures? I really admired your art work." He gave Adam a rare, but honest smile.

"Thanks, Dean. They made a lot of money at one time. They are out of vogue now, but yeah, I still enjoy it. I'll pick up a set of chalks if they have them." Adam replied as he continued to work on the footage for the interview in a few hours.

The storm chasers somehow managed to get a couple of hours of sleep. At four thirty, Roman, Dean and Seth were in the Radar On Wheels, and the Jericho's and Helmsley's were in the Range Rover. Chris drove and led his group to the television station a few miles from the hotel.

Ken Johnson met the storm chasers in the parking lot. "Is that the old VORTEX rig?" He spoke with a bit of awe as he looked at the ROW.

Chris gave a very slight nod. "It's the University of Oklahoma Radar On Wheels. It's been totally updated and provides way more information than VORTEX got." He spoke firmly. This had nothing to do with VORTEX.

Ken picked up on Chris' meaning. The man knew Jericho's dislike for the VORTEX project. After all, he too was a Meteorologist and had read up on Chris when the television special had aired five years ago. He truly admired the way Chris had changed and was honored to meet him.

"Welcome to KAUZ. I really appreciate you all coming. I didn't realize you had a bigger team this season. We'll get you to make up and we can talk there. We've got coffee and donuts waiting for you." Ken led the men inside. The college students stuck close together. They weren't afraid, they just didn't want to be in the way.

As they sat in makeup chairs, Chris introduced Roman, Seth and Dean and explained the roles they played on the team. Dean tried to pull back as a girl approached his face with powder. He behaved when Seth gave him a sly but very painful pinch on the arm. Roman snickered.

Chris and Ken talked about what would happen during the interview. Adam went over the footage with the producers. Adam was firm that nothing would air until they had a payment contract in writing. Adam agreed, the station could have exclusive rights to the footage for fourteen days, if they paid premium; they did.

The station had a very professional interview area. Chris, Adam, Hunter and Shawn sat on a black leather couch. Seth, Dean and Roman sat behind the couch on black leather stools. There was a "green screen" on the wall between the couch and the chair where Ken Johnson sat. The footage would be superimposed on the screen as the interview required. Now, Jericho's logo and the Station logo were being shown.

"Try to remember, this is live. Watch your language. We won't stop, if you flub, it doesn't matter, keep going. You've all done this plenty of times." Ken spoke softly as they waited for the signal they were on the air.

Suddenly the red light went on. It was time. Ken gave a brief summary of yesterday's non weather event. He then introduced Chris and the others and gave another brief but complete background on the Jericho chase team and why they had college students on the team this season.

"The main reason we are here, talking to you at home today is to warn you. Mother Nature can be very temperamental. Yesterday, all the weather signs told us, there would be an outbreak of tornadoes that would rival the Terrible Tuesday of April tenth, nineteen seventy nine. We spent valuable time checking and double checking. We warned you hours ahead of time to get to shelter. The police closed highways. We were determined forty two more people would not lose their lives. Yet, nothing happened. Our message to you today, please, _please_ never ignore our warnings. Doctor Jericho, can you give any insight into why the storm never developed?"

The Camera panned over to a stone faced Chris Jericho. "Well, Ken, we honestly don't know; yet. Everything was in place. You all know the basics of storm formation. Warm, humid air mixes with cooler, dryer air, and that creates the mixture. The winds stir and mix the air, and sometimes it turns into a tornado..." He paused, it was time to air footage.

"Now, this is the footage. You can see the horizontal spin, in the potential funnel cloud. Now, lets add the thermal image." Chris explained what the viewers at home now saw.

At home, people saw the footage from the drone with the colorful FLIR footage on top of it. You could clearly see the horizontal spin of the beaver's tail.

Chris continued. "The reds and pinks are the warm air, the blues and purples are the cold air. What is _not_ happening is the mixing of the two. For some reason, the cold air just didn't break and mix with the warm air. What we don't understand yet is, how can they spin together, but not mix. It would be like, when you make a cake. You go to blend the milk and eggs into the flour and sugar, but they never mix. It sounds impossible, yet it happened. It's like the butter kept them apart. So no matter how much the liquid and dry, or the warm and cold were stirred, they stayed apart. You have no cake, you have no storm. We need to figure out, what the "butter" was in the storm." He finished as he made air quotes around the word butter.

Ken was amazed, it had been a good visual, one that everyone at home could understand. "Do you think you will be able to find the butter, so to speak?"

Chris replied. "I hope so, Ken. We did manage to get a probe into the funnel as it spun. We haven't had time to analyze it yet. As soon as we do, perhaps we will find out. We have tried for years to understand why some storms produce tornadoes and others don't. You good folks at home need to understand, we don't ever intentionally ever mean to mislead you. On thing different could have happened yesterday, and we'd be discussing why such terrible storms occurred. We never warn you for the fun of it, ever. You must, and I mean must always take every watch and warning seriously." Chris' voice and demeanor were deadly serious.

Hunter spoke before Ken could. "Doctor Jericho is absolutely right. Remember this, how would you feel, if the weather service warned you and you ignored it, and a loved one was injured, or worse? Yes, it sounds harsh, even cruel, but it is the truth. The hard, plain truth." Hunter spoke like a stern parent with a grim lipped expression.

Off camera, Ken grimaced, as Hunter spoke. What the Professor said was true, but it wasn't the best thing to say on television. Then again, why not? It was a serious matter. When Hunter finished, the camera came back to Ken.

"Truer words have never been spoken, friends at home. Up next, after a few words from our fine sponsors, we will see what Doctor Jericho and his team expect over the tornado season. We'll be right back." Ken spoke directly into the camera. He froze with a smile until the red light went off.

When the light went off, Ken relaxed. "That was fantastic, comparing the storm to making a cake. That's something everyone could understand. We'll do one more segment, then if you would, I'd like to start a short interview to use on our special." Ken looked at Chris and his team with an arched brow.

Chris smiled. "The cake making was Adam's idea. Glad you liked it. Yes, as long as we are here, we'll do an interview for you. The more we get the word out, the better. Hunter, I couldn't have put it any better. Sometimes you have to be hard, or the people just won't listen." Chris spoke in support of Hunter. He'd seen the grimace on Ken's face when Hunter had spoken. He hoped the newsman understood.

Ken chuckled. "Well, at first I thought it was a bit too harsh, but then, why not? You only spoke the truth, Professor Helmsley. Sometimes you have to be harsh to get them to understand. Thanks, about the interview. I won't keep you long." He quickly changed back to a serious expression, the red light was back on.

"We're back, gentle folk. I want to also take a moment to remind you of the upcoming special report, Living on the Edge of Tornado Alley. You really need to watch for it. Doctor Jericho and his team will be featured, and I will show you what to do in case of an approaching tornado. Speaking of which, Pastor and Registered Nurse, Shawn Helmsley has put together something every man, woman and child and yes, even pets should have. Pastor?" Ken nodded to Shawn.

"Thank you, Ken. Yes, every person and pet should always have on hand a small emergency backpack or bag. In it you will need..." Shawn paused and Hunter held up the backpack Shawn had prepared for a demonstration.

"A small battery radio and new, fresh extra batteries. A flash light, also with new batteries and spares. A blanket, head protection such as a bicycle helmet. A bottle of water, a few cereal or protein bars, and a small first aid kit. For your cats, dogs or other pets, a bottle of water, a few cans or boxes of food, a small container of dry food, a blanket and a favorite toy, and a collar and leash. You will also need a small Veterinarian approved first aid kit. The best and safest thing for your pets is, in your shelter, already have a carrier or crate in place with a blanket, with food and water dishes. Contents can be adjusted for other pets such as fish, reptiles or birds." Shawn spoke plainly, his raspy Texas drawl was a comfort to the viewers. It made him a "home boy" and they took him seriously.

Shawn had a sudden thought to add. "Oh, and also, for the children, make sure they have a favorite stuffed animal or toy. Store a few family games in your shelter, because the main thing is, to keep everyone calm, and unafraid. It will make the time in the shelter much easier and better. Thank you, Ken." Shawn finished and Hunter put the backpack down with a proud smile. His Shawn was wonderful.

"That is excellent advice, Pastor Shawn. We'll have the list for the backpack contents on our website, so check for that. Pastor Shawn made a good point. Please take care of your animal friends during a watch or warning. After a bad storm, the animal shelters are filled with lost family members. Now, to the next question. How has modern technology helped in your chases?" Ken looked at the group. It didn't matter to him who answered.

Chris nodded to Roman. "Tell him about our new thermal camera, then Dean can talk about his contribution."

Roman cleared his throat. "First, the drone. Now, from where I am at the ROW, I can get almost eye level shots of the clouds. So the other day, I thought of adding a thermal imaging camera relay. It sure got an interesting first run. You saw how it looked. Now all Doctor Jericho and Seth have to figure out is what it meant..." He paused as the group chuckled a bit.

Dean then spoke. "My idea was to add GoPro cameras to the vehicles. It is just one more and different way we can better collect data." He couldn't think of anything else to say.

Ken took over. "Sadly, that is all we have time for this morning folks. For the next hour, you can email, tweet, or Facebook your questions for Doctor Jericho and his team. They will be answered on the special. Folks, just remember, we don't warn you without reason. Please, heed all weather watches and warnings, for the sake of your lives and the lives of the ones you love. Have a great Wichita Falls day!" Ken gave a big smile and a signature wave of his hand.

The red light went out and everyone relaxed. The producer approached the group. "Ken, guys that was great, unless you just want to do it again, we will just replay this for the next segment at eight. You can go work on the special instead."

Ken smiled. "That's great. It's up to you, Chris." He looked over at the storm chasers.

Adam chimed in. "I think I can safely say we are happy for a replay. I'd rather work on the special. I have some pictures you guys might want to buy for backgrounds. Dean?" Adam gave Dean a knowing look.

"Sounds good. We're always looking for new pictures. Let's go over to the studio." Ken's producer gave a wave of his hand.

Three hours later, everyone was a scale pay check richer, plus Adam and Dean had made some good money from several general weather pictures the station had purchased. One of the favorites was one of Dean's of the old barn.

"Adam, thanks so much. I really appreciate you brokering for me. I just can't negotiate like you." Dean gave Adam a friendly smile.

Adam grinned in return. "Glad to do it, Dean. Say, Chris, we need to stop at a photo shop. We're going to develop film today, and I need the chemicals." Adam looked from Dean to Chris.

"Sure. Got an address. We'll stop on the way." Chris gave Adam a kiss.

In the end, Shawn and Hunter rode back to the hotel in the ROW, so they could take a much needed nap. Adam, Chris and Dean headed to the older part of downtown where the photo shop was located.

Adam purchased the chemicals they needed for black and white, and sepia tone film. He bought fifty, one hundred shot rolls of black and white film. Dean bought a set of chalks. Everyone returned to the hotel happy.

Adam and Dean locked themselves in the Jericho's bathroom. It made the perfect dark room. Roman, Seth and Chris chilled out on the Jericho's bed and watched a baseball game. All three were sound asleep before the second inning finished. In their room, Shawn and Hunter snored away, curled up together in their bed.

In the bathroom, Adam had replaced the regular light with a special red bulb. He had strung a thin line of rope across the bathtub. Dean had covered the tub with thick layers of newspaper they had gotten at the photo shop for free.

Adam always carried his bag of developing equipment. He enjoyed watching his photos come to life in the development fluids. It was always a magical moment for him.

Dean had learned developing in college, but as his photos were digital, he'd never done any developing work outside the University lab.

Adam was a good, patient teacher and didn't get angry when Dean accidentally used color developer. Luckily, Adam noticed in time to save the black and white film. It meant a lot to Dean that Adam was so patient with him.

"If you'd have been … well, never mind. I will be more careful next time. Sorry I mixed up the bottles." Dean gave an a apologetic smile to his mentor.

"Don't worry about it. I've ruined hundreds of pictures. Wait till you see sepia, Dean. They make the best backgrounds for hand coloring. Also the details in landscape photos are fantastic, but sepia is best for portraits. If you get a good picture of Seth and Roman, I'll help you color it as gift for them." Adam spoke as he carefully measured the right chemical into the tray.

"A couple of friends or rather classmates love sepia, but I've never used it. The film is too hard to find and expensive. I'd love that, but maybe a single shot, Roman for Seth, Seth for Roman, about the portraits I mean." Dean watched and made notes on each step Adam did. Adam's style was different from what his Professor had shown them in the lab.

"What ever you want, Dean. They will be your gifts. I'll take a portrait of you if you like. Okay, now take the film out of the developer." Adam nodded to the large metal container.

Dean and Adam continued to work while the others slept. They talked a bit about the questions people had sent into the station. Most who had watched had responded favorably, and asked good questions about the formation of storms. Also, nearly everyone said they would always heed watches and warnings. They too, loved the backpack idea, especially for pets.

"They listened to Shawn because he is a homeboy. He was born in Texas, and spent his teen years in San Antonio. His dad was Air Force, and when Shawn was old enough, his dad quit flying and taught at Randolph Air Force Base." Adam, of course, had no idea Shawn had already shared his story with Dean.

"Makes sense, that they would listen to a fellow Texan." Dean didn't let on about what he knew about Shawn's past.

An hour later, there was a knock on the bathroom door. It was Chris. He asked for the photographers votes for carry out. Sonic won by a majority vote. Shawn took orders, then Hunter, Chris and Roman went to get the food. Seth and Shawn settled on the Jericho's bed to watch television.

By the time the food arrived, Adam and Dean had hung the last picture to dry. They had each developed half their black and white pictures. Adam promised to develop the rest as soon as they had time again.

"Okay, bathroom is free, but, we'll have to shower in the morning, Lion. Pictures have to dry overnight. Adam announced as he unwrapped his foot long chili cheese cony with a grin. It was his favorite fast food, along with chili cheese fries and a root beer.

"Oh, okay. I wanted to swim after supper, but I can't leave the chlorine in my hair." Chris sighed and took a huge bite of his tenderloin sandwich.

Dean swallowed his bite of hamburger. "No problem, Chris. Use our shower. It's my fault yours is tied up. It's only fair. I mean, we have three bathrooms with the doors to the rooms open." Roman and Seth quickly agreed with their lover. They didn't mind at all, after all, they were "family."

Chris grinned. "Great, thanks. I really wanted a swim. Dean, it's not _all_ you. I finally had to add a second bathroom onto the house so Adam could develop and not tie up the guest bathroom. Seth, Roman, it's a hazard of living with a master photographer." He gave a laugh and kissed Adam's cheek.

Everyone laughed as they ate, not one word about weather was spoken. Adam was glad for the times Chris could turn off the computer and give his mind and body a rest, especially during chase season.

After they ate and cleaned up, all seven men went and changed into their swim gear and met at the outdoor pool. It was on the backside of the hotel and hidden from highway view. It was made for guests who wanted to swim at night. It was open till three in the morning.

It was a beautiful evening. It was eighty degrees and the water was just right. Roman, Hunter, Chris and Dean started a silly diving contest. Shawn, Adam and Seth stood in the shallow end and judged the dives.

The divers did very bad flips, open legged dives, sideways dives and funny faced dives. There was no way a winner could be picked, the judges laughed to hard.

"Oh no, what now?" Adam chuckled as they watched Chris, Hunter, Dean and Roman in a huddle at the far end of the pool.

Seth giggled. "With Dean, you never know. We'd better get ready for anything. I have a feeling they are going to come after us." He looked at Shawn and Adam.

"At least they can't throw us into the pool, we are already in it. They can't sneak up on us and dunk us. What can they do?" Shawn gave a shrug. He was sure Seth was right, but all they could do was wait.

The huddle of divers broke apart. Hunter spoke. "Okay. We are going to recreate a famous moment in history. First one who guesses correctly gets to shower first, in the hottest water.

That got the attention of the three judges. All of them wanted a hot shower, it was better for washing their long hair.

One after another, the four divers lined up, one behind the other. When they began to walk, Adam immediately knew the scene being recreated.

"The Beatles, crossing Abby Road!" Adam shouted loudly. Chris was a huge Beatles fan, they had more than one copy of the famous image in their house. Chris even had it tattooed on his upper left arm.

As soon as Adam made his guess, Shawn and Seth groaned. Adam had beaten them to it.

"Adam wins!" Chris announced proudly, as he got out of the pool. The others followed.

Even though the air was warm and humid, their wet bodies were cool. The group wrapped up in their beach towels and slid into their various footwear.

The seven men went into the Jericho's room. Shawn and Hunter then went to their own room to shower. Adam, the winner, took the first shower in the college students bathroom. Contrary to thought, Adam was quick and left plenty of hot water for the others.

After everyone was showered, dried, groomed and dressed in their sleeping pants and tee shirts, they all gathered back in the Jericho's room.

Shawn was the last one to join the group. He had popped several bags of cheddar cheese popcorn as a late night treat for the group. Everyone thanked him.

"I guess it had to happen eventually." Shawn laughed as he gave the last bag of popcorn to Hunter.

Seth worked on his computer, Chris worked on paper. "Well, I need to know where to go next. There is a new, really strong front heading down from the Rockies." Chris explained as he double checked his math.

Hunter and Roman fiddled with the probe that Shawn and Dean had recovered on their way to the ROW after Chris had called an end to yesterday's chase. The probe needed to be cleaned and reloaded for another launch.

Adam worked on an email filled with pictures to send to Shane and the magazine. If Shane wasn't interested, he would send them to Cole to be brokered. Adam made sure to include Dean's best photos as well.

Dean nibbled his popcorn. He sat at the foot of the bed and half watched the television. It was tuned to the weather channel. It was where Dean one day hoped to work.

Something nagged at Dean, but he couldn't figure out what it was. He looked around the room. He saw that Shawn looked at him. It wasn't evil or malicious look. Dean could see that Shawn looked… worried. Why? Was Shawn afraid he would tell Roman and Seth about Shawn's past?

Shaw hadn't realized he stared at Dean, until the young man turned to stare at him. Shawn had just had the thought that he hoped Dean would want to talk soon. He'd hoped sharing his slightly sordid past with Dean would open the dialog between them. He gave Dean a smile, then went back to the nursing magazine he'd brought from home.

Dean quietly got up and went over to sit closer to Shawn. Shawn sat at the round table where Adam had his computer set up. Dean first asked a question of Adam.

"Adam, sorry to bother you, but do I need to check on the photos?" Dean couldn't think of anything else to ask.

Adam pressed send on the email. "I was just going to do it. No offense, please, but I probably have the better eye to tell if they are ready. If they are the least bit damp, they will stick together. That's a mistake I don't intend to make again. Okay? No bad feelings?" Adam looked at Dean with hope filled eyes.

Dean guffawed. "None at all, boss…." He laughed again. "I asked because I hoped you do it. I really don't have enough experience and I don't want to wreck them." He had a very bright smile on his face. Seth and Roman would be sorry to have missed it.

Shawn laughed and added his thoughts. "Well, Adam, your young Padawan has learned well. Get the teacher to do the work. Well done, Dean." The three laughed as Adam got up to check the photos.

Dean leaned in. "Shawn, are you… look, I haven't and I won't say a word about what you told me." He spoke softly so no one else could hear them.

Shawn responded just as softly. "Never crossed my mind. Adam and Chris already know, so don't worry about it. No, I was just thinking… well… never mind, Dean. If you want to talk to me, I'm here. I don't want to push, but Dean… let's go outside, okay?" Shawn looked at the younger man with his own hope.

Dean nodded. He spoke to Roman. "Going out for a couple of smokes. Shawn's walking with me, okay?"

Roman smiled. "Of course, D. Watch after Shawn." He gave his lover a kiss. Shawn and Hunter kissed as well. Roman and Hunter went back to work. They had an issue with reloading the rocket probe.

Dean and Shawn went outside. Dean lit a cigarette as they walked around the parking lot. When they got to the Scout truck, Shawn lowered the tailgate so they could sit.

Shawn began his talk. "Dean, what I wanted to say was, I think you _need_ to talk to me. I think you've been holding in a lot of pain. I'm sure you have told Roman and maybe Seth just enough to ease it a bit, but not enough. Dean, did your dad..."

Dean jumped up. "Yeah, yeah he did… he did..." He turned away from Shawn and lit a fresh cigarette.

Shawn sighed. It hadn't really taken much to know what had happened, but by Dean's reaction, there more to it than just that. What could be worse?

Shawn had to go easy. "Dean, I'm sorry. That is a terrible thing. It would make anyone angry, but Dean, there comes a time when you have to let the anger go. Maybe it's time you just… let it all out. I will listen until your are done. If you don't, it's only going to eat at you, till there is nothing left but a shell of a man, eaten alive by anger, hatred and fear. You could even lose Roman and Seth if you continue to let your anger tear you down. Dean, I know they worry about you. I've caught them looking at you when they thought no one would notice. Seth has fear in his eyes, not fear _of_ you; fear of _losing_ you. Roman is much the same. He wants to protect you, but isn't sure how, and he feels helpless. Help them, help yourself, Dean. Talk to me." Shawn hoped he hadn't pushed too hard. What he'd said about Seth and Roman was true. Shawn felt they were on the brink.

Dean spun around to look at Shawn. Tears fell from his eyes, his shoulders quaked. The cigarette twitched between his fingers.

"My father… my own father..." Dean began to speak. It was the hardest thing in the world for him to do.


	11. The Story of Dean Ambrose's Life

Dean took a deep drag from his cigarette. The smoke encircled his head before it vanished.

"My father was a fucking bastard. At first he just used to yell at me. All he _did_ was yell at me. He blamed me for mom leaving. She'd met some… fancy man, who wanted nothing to do with kids. At six years old, I watched my mother pack her bags and leave. She never said a word, not even goodbye. She left in the morning, just after my father went to work. She left me alone, all day. I can remember being scared, cold and hungry. Before she left, it was always after I went to bed when father came home. Then, all he and mom did was yell. They would hit each other, I could heard the sounds as I hid under my bed." Dean paused to take another drag from his cigarette.

Shaw bristled inside. He had a feeling Dean's story was going to be worse than he thought. The idea of a scared six year old angered Shawn. Dean's mother should have been arrested for abandoning her poor baby.

Dean looked at Shawn. If he saw one sign of pity, he'd stop. He didn't want pity. Dean wanted what he always wanted, understanding and a bit of kindness. Shawn looked calm… understanding, so with another puff, Dean continued.

"Later that day, after mom left, I got hungry. I ate what I could reach, bread and a warm can of cola that mom kept under the sink. Of course I spilled half the can trying to open it. It sprayed all over the cabinet and floor. I couldn't reach the sink, so the floor was a sticky mess. I did the only thing I could, I sat and watched the old television that only got one channel. I guess at some point I fell asleep, to protect myself." Dean tossed away his spent cigarette and lit another. He normally smoked one or two a day, this was going to be a three pack night.

Dean went on. "Bear with me, I will speed up soon. Anyway, that night when dad came home, he woke me up. I told him mom had put all her stuff in bags and left. At first he was okay to me. He just mopped the floor and sent me to bed. After about a week, he started coming home drunk. Any babysitter he managed to hire was scared of him and usually quit in a few days. He started blaming me for mom leaving, he called me every vile name under the sun. I started staying away from home as much as I could. I got hooked up with a few older kids on the block. They treated me good. Made sure I had food and when I started school, made sure I wasn't bullied on the school yard. It was like having ten big brothers. Then, we moved." He tossed away another spent cigarette.

Dean sat next to Shawn on the tailgate. "We moved deeper into the city. Cincinnati was a tough place. I was able to take care of myself on the street. Dad had a steady girlfriend by then, and she treated me okay. It was good for while, then dad started to drink again. When he hit her, she left. She told me she was sorry, but she wasn't going to put up with abuse. That was when dad started… using me as a replacement. It was… awful… but he was too strong for me. I had no one to turn to, so it just… happened… every fuckin' night." He pulled out another cigarette.

All Shawn could do was give Dean the support he needed. He placed a gentle hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean took a few deep puffs from his smoke, before he could continue. Dean appreciated Shawn's quiet support.

"When I turned thirteen, and started to fight back… wait… I need to backtrack. When I started Junior High, the wood shop teacher took me under his wing. Now, I think he knew what was going on with me at home. He probably wanted to report my dad, but, there was never any visible proof. There had to be visible proof to call CPS. Anyway, the teacher, Mister Ralph, took me to the weight room in the gym and taught me how to defend myself. For a long time, I was too scared of my dad to fight back. It was easier just to lay there and take it." Dean paused when Shawn finally made a sound.

Shawn looked at Dean. "Sorry, Dean. It just breaks my heart. I am glad the teacher helped you. It's exactly what Hunter would do. Anyway, please, go ahead, you are doing really well." He gave his hand on Dean's shoulder a squeeze.

Dean lit yet another cigarette and went on. "One night, I just decided I'd had enough. The last couple of days before that, dad had changed. He was still drunk, but, it was… different. I didn't know at the time, but, he'd started taking drugs, don't know what he took, but it made him even worse. It took him a lot longer to finish off and he was rough, I mean really rough. Every damn morning there was blood on the sheets and on my legs..." Dean stopped long enough to give his eyes a quick swipe. The hard part was coming, but now that he had started, Dean wasn't going to stop.

"One night, I belted him in the jaw. I fought back and for a few minutes, I felt like a man, a real man. Worst mistake I ever made. Shawn… what I am about to tell you… I've never, ever told anyone, not even Roman and Seth. They know almost everything, but I just… promise me, Shawn. What you said is true? You won't judge me?" Dean looked at Shawn like the most lost little boy in the world.

Shawn pulled Dean into a parental embrace. "I promise, Dean. I won't judge you. I won't tell anyone either. I promise, with my very soul." He was surprised when Dean relaxed. Shawn held him close.

Dean continued. "Dad got off me. I could tell he was angry, but oddly, he didn't hit me. He said 'you think you can stop me? Oh no, you will never stop me. You just wait, just wait. If you try to run away, I'll kill that fucking dog you love so much.' I was terrified. My only friend was a mangy, old stray dog I fed every night. Sammy would never let me pet him, but he'd sit on the steps with me and listen. I loved that old dog and it tore me up when Dad found out about Sammy, because I knew he would kill him, without a blink of an eye. I just couldn't lose the only friend I had." This time Dean didn't try to hide the tears. For the first time in ages, he felt safe around an older man, and it was a good feeling.

"That's… to threaten a poor, innocent dog. You want some water?" Shawn still held Dean. He would do whatever Dean wanted and right now, Dean wanted to be held.

Dean nodded. "Yes, please. Would you also ask Roman for my other pack of smokes. I… need them… please, Shawn?" He looked Shaw directly in the eye.

"Yes, I will. Will you be alright? I won't be long, I promise." Shawn was almost afraid that if he left, Dean would lose the courage to speak, perhaps even run away.

Again, Dean nodded. "Yeah. Shawn, I want to talk… I've got to talk…." His words faded. He sounded so… desperate.

"Good. You will feel better. Wait here, I will be right back." Shawn gave Dean a hug, then slid off the tailgate.

Dean watched as Shawn headed toward the hotel. He knew Shawn wouldn't tell, but he also knew Seth and Roman would be worried. He couldn't help it, this was important. He had started to feel… less angry.

Shawn walked into the hotel. Before he went to the line of connected rooms, he had to take a deep breath and wipe his eyes. What Dean had told him so far was bad enough, what could be worse. Shawn didn't even want to think about it. He adjusted his expression and tapped on the Jericho's door.

Adam let Shawn in with a grin. He'd been doing a crossword puzzle. Everyone else was doing what they'd been doing when he and Dean had left.

"Where is my Padawan? Shane bought his pictures and wants more." Adam beamed with pride. Shane had paid premium and really loved both their work.

Shawn spoke softly. "Still outside. We're still talking. I just came in to get some water. Want me to tell him, or would you rather?" He opened the cooler and pulled out two bottles of water.

Adam shrugged. "You can tell him. Shawn, buddy are you alright?" He noticed Shawn looked a bit distressed.

"I'm alright. It's something that needs to happen. Don't worry about it. And Adam, please. When he does come back, don't question him. Just… be normal with Dean." Shawn looked hard at Adam. Adam could be a little nosy at times.

"Sure, Shawn. No problem. All I want him to do is concentrate on his work. If talking to you helps Dean, then talk." Adam gave Shawn a bright smile. The blond went back to work on his crossword puzzle.

Shawn then went to the room next door. Hunter and Roman still worked on the rocket probes. "Sorry to interrupt, but Dean said you knew where his other pack of cigarettes are. He asked me to get them." He looked at Roman with a soft smile.

Roman frowned. "He's smoking too much." He got up and went to his backpack. He unzipped an inner pocket and pulled out a green box of smokes. Roman handed them to Shawn.

Shawn took the pack. "Thanks. Normally, I'd agree with you, but, tonight he needs them. Like I told Adam, when we do come back, don't question him. You and Seth treat him normally. Trust me, tonight is exactly what Dean needs. If he wants to be left alone, then respect it, just so he knows you're there when he needs you. I can't say what he will want, but let Dean do what he needs to do. You three have a very special and unique bond. Keep it tight and strong, Roman. You're the guardian, so guard it with all your heart and soul." He gave Roman a hard look, and a firm squeeze of his hand to Roman's hard, muscular shoulder.

Roman was grim faced. "So, he's finally talking. I am glad, Shawn, so very glad. Don't worry, Seth and I will take good care of him..." Seth joined Roman and Shawn.

"We sure will, Shawn. Give him this, it's his favorite." Seth handed Shawn a black hoodie. Across the front it read: _LUNATIC ASYLUM_. Shawn arched his brow and looked at Seth.

Seth chuckled a bit. "Yeah, I know. Dean says it helps him keep his anger in check. He doesn't want to end up in one."

Shawn took the hoodie and draped it over his arm. "Makes sense. Hunt, darlin', better not wait up. We might be a while." Shawn gave his spouse a sound kiss.

"Alright, honey. We've almost finished. Here, you take yours too." Hunter reached over and grabbed Shawn's black hoodie. On the front was a Celtic Cross, it was beautiful.

Shawn scoffed but thanked his spouse. Shawn bid the others a see you later and left the room. Shawn's hands were full, so he pushed the lobby door open with his hip.

Dean sat on the tailgate. When Shawn returned, he jumped down. He smiled when Shawn gave him the hoodie Seth had sent and put it on right away. He took the water and drank deeply. Lastly, Dean opened the new box of cigarettes and lit one. He waited for Shawn to settle.

"Were Sethie and Ro, okay?" Dean asked with a drag of his cigarette. A couple of smoke rings formed, then snaked away.

Shawn slipped his hoodie on then settled in on the tailgate again. "Fine. They send their love. Dean, Adam sold your pictures to Shane, at a premium. Shane wants more. Congratulations. I'm most curious to know how… with your past, you got into photography and weather." Shawn hoped to ease Dean back into talking.

Dean grinned with an exhale of smoke. "Good, about my boys. Adam is fantastic. Not many in his position would help their competition. Although I guess, team mate is a better word. Well, I'll get to that. I'll just say, for now, storms and photos saved me from going totally over the edge. You… um… still… can I go on?" Dean looked at Shawn with wide eyes. He hoped Shawn still wanted to listen to his entire story.

"Yes, of course I do, Dean. I wanted to give you a chance to breathe and relax. I told them not to wait up for us. You take your time, I am listening. I'll hold you when you want, let you go when you want. I am here for _you_, Dean." Shawn spoke in a soft southwest Texas rasp, but his expression was sincere.

Dean almost whimpered in relief. "Good, because what my… so called father did next. The night after I fought him back, I fed Sammy his scraps and told him go away. I think he understood, because he picked up the bone and ran. I hurried in and went to bed. I kept my clothes on, not something I usually did. I wanted to make it as hard for him as possible. I wanted to rebel without… I dunno, I just wanted to. I heard my father come home. When he came into the house, he wasn't alone. I heard of couple of other voices; male voices. I nearly laughed. I thought he was going to leave me alone that night. I knew he wouldn't try anything with guys over." He lit another cigarette and stared up at the night sky.

A feeling of dread washed over Shawn. He prayed Dean wasn't going to tell him what he feared he was going to tell him.

Dean kept his back to Shawn. He simply couldn't look the man in the face, he was too ashamed. "Guess you know what happened. Shawn, it was the worst night of my life. One shoved his cock in my mouth, and my father and the other guy took turns fuckin' me. I guess I was lucky they didn't both go in at the same time. Dad, father, sperm donor, whatever he was, then proceeded to inform me, that I was the payment for his new entertainment. I could only guess, they got to use me and father got his drugs. Worst… night… of my… life… those fuckin' pigs… took the last shred of any thing I had left. I knew then.. I had to get out of there." Dean's shoulders shook, and his knees trembled. His hand shook as he brought a cigarette to his lips.

Shawn's shoulders drooped. It had been what he feared. He didn't exactly know what to do or say. All he could do was be there, and of course, pray for him, which he did.

Dean appreciated Shawn's silence. The last thing he wanted was pity. "After that, I was never home at night. I slept in this shed on the school grounds. I'd go to school, then go home long enough to scavenge some food, grab some clean clothes and if I had time, take a bath. I'd get out before the old man got home. You know, Sammy followed me. He'd sleep outside the shed, but barked if anyone came around. By then I had blankets, a pillow, a regular little bedroom. No one ever knew. One night, there was a terrible thunderstorm, and, that night, Sammy actually came into the shed. He stayed in the corner though." Dean paused to light yet another smoke. Changing the subject had made his trembling stop. He also knew, it would be a while before he smoked again, once he was finished telling his story.

Shawn took a sip from his bottle of water. "What ever happened to Sammy?" He wanted to keep Dean focused. Now that he had broken through, Shawn wanted to know everything. The more he knew, the more he could help.

Dean finally turned to face Shawn. He took a sip from his water bottle. "One morning when I woke up, he was gone. It sometimes happened. He would always come back, but this time he didn't. I can only guess now, he went off some where to die. I missed him, but because he never let me hold him or pet him, it wasn't the worst feeling in the world." Dean gave a shrug.

Shawn nodded. "Maybe that's why he never let you get close." He took another sip of water.

"Maybe. It was the storm that night that got me curious. What made the lightening? Why did it thunder? Next day at school, I spent lunch in the library, and read books about weather. There also happened to be a display of nature photo's in the library. They intrigued me. The pictures made the ugly world outside look beautiful." Dean smiled for the first time since they'd started talking.

Shawn returned the smile. "Still, you were thirteen. What happened? Did someone finally help you? Shawn forgot he wasn't going to push, but he was now so curious.

Dean took another sip of water and joined Shawn as he sat back down on the tailgate. "Yeah. I started hanging out at the branch library downtown. It was open till nine back then. The night librarian was an older woman and her daughter worked with her. I guess they started to wonder about this scruffy, way too skinny, long haired kid, who only read books on storms and photography. I never made any noise or bothered anyone. I always sat at this one table that was kind of hidden by the racks of books." Dean stopped and lit another smoke. He seemed to be much more relaxed.

Dean exhaled a puff of smoke and continued. "One night I fell asleep at the library table. I didn't feel very good. I hadn't been able to sneak back into the house for a few days. The two drug dealers who'd… you know, with dad… were camped out on the steps and waited for me. One of the neighbors had asked dad why I came home after school and then left a couple hours later. I am sure she didn't mean to, but after that, well, I couldn't go home. I could wash myself and my clothes in the locker room at school, but the only food I got was lunch. I may have been homeless, but I wasn't going dumpster diving for food. Sometimes though, I did dumpster dive and found things I could sell on the street. I saved up to buy the camera I have now, from an old, cheap pawn shop. I'll never get rid of it." He took another drag, then tossed the cigarette away. Instead of lighting another one, Dean put his hands in his pockets.

He went on. "Anyway. I'd fallen asleep at my table in the library. The lady found me. When she went to wake me, I guess I was having a nightmare. She said I said stuff like no, leave me alone, not again, hurts, it hurts. When I woke up, I had tears on my face and so did the lady. Her daughter was there too. She knelt down and looked me in the eye, and she had tears in hers. She said 'I know. Your dad? Mine too. Mom finally got me away from him. It's the most awful feeling in the world. Come on, I am taking you home, to our place. You'll be safe, I promise.'

I wasn't sure about it, I figured she'd call CPS. That would have meant back to my dad's until they could investigate. I wasn't going to let that happen. I think she must have read my thoughts cause she said 'I won't call the authorities. I _know_ what that means. You can have hot food and a warm, safe bed. I won't force you, but I really wish you would.' I thought about it." Dean then lit another cigarette.

Shawn sipped his water. This time he kept quite and didn't push the story forward. He did hope the two librarians had turned out to be truly helpful.

Dean exhaled. "I decided to go, my stomach really wanted some food. I figured if I had to, I could runaway. Turns out, they lived in an apartment next door to the library. It was six flights up, but, the trip up the stairs was worth it. They had the entire floor. Turns out, the apartment was a perk of running the library. They got all that space for next to nothing in rent. Well, they fed me hot, homemade soup and bread, and all the milk I could hold. Then, I got my own bedroom with my own bathroom. Then the daughter gave me the most wonderful gift, the key to my room. She encouraged me to lock myself in, so I could feel safe. She truly understood." Again Dean paused to sip water and finish off his latest cigarette.

Shawn looked at Dean. "Um… you haven't told me their names." He was more than curious now. He wanted to thank the two ladies, by name, in prayer.

Dean looked at Shawn. "Sorry, but I will never tell, because they asked me not to. They could have gotten in serious trouble for taking me in without reporting it. I know you would never tell, but, I gave them my word. If nothing else, I keep my word." He lit another cigarette.

"I respect that, Dean. Very honorable of you. So, how long did you stay with them?" Shawn asked as he took another sip of water.

"Till I graduated high school. It was wonderful, it was like I had a new mom and sister. I even got a job at the bookstore down the street. They nurtured my love of photography and weather. They are the ones that encouraged me to go to college to learn to be an on camera, in the field weather reporter. They knew how to apply for scholarships, obscure ones, like for photography. I couldn't apply for student loans, till I was twenty one, because of my situation." He gave Shawn a knowing glance.

"The last thing they did for me, was to help me buy a nice used car. They sent me off to University and, by their request, I was to never contact them again. It was a very hard promise to make, and an even harder one to keep, but I have and I will. I know they loved me as much as I loved them, and the request was just as hard on them. I think now, it wasn't just fear of the authorities, but fear the ex-husband would find them. From the very few things they said, he was a rich, and powerful man, who always got what he wanted. The only thing I know for sure is, they left Cincinnati about a month after I did. Those two women saved my life. And someday, if it ever arises, I _will_ pay it forward. I met Roman and Seth my first week in Norman, and we just knew we were _meant_ to be together. So, now you know my story. The whole, true story." Dean tossed away his last cigarette and didn't light another one.

Dean Ambrose let out a deep sigh. He felt purged. It had been good to tell someone his deepest, darkest and his happiest memories.

Shawn put a kind arm around Dean's shoulders. "Dean, I can understand the anger and bitterness. But, you need to focus on your life with those two ladies. Focus on the love and security they gave you. They were in your life longer than your father. What he did was horrible and he should be in prison, but, by being angry all the time, you are still letting him control your life. That is not good. Dean, don't let him win any more. You have those two angels in your memory, and you have two angels right inside that hotel, who love you more than anything. Let it go, Dean, be free from the fear and hatred. You will find life a lot better." Shawn spoke softly, but never meant anything as much as what he advised Dean to do.

Dean looked at Shawn. "I know, you're right. Shawn. Do you think less of me now? Knowing that three men… including my father… you know… and I just… let them." He hung his head as the shame of that night flooded his memory. Dean could still taste that vile cock and the pain of his hole being ripped open.

Shawn hugged Dean tighter. "Absolutely not. They were high on drugs and alcohol. If you had fought back, they could have really hurt you, maybe even killed you. Why would you even ask me that? I promised you, I would never judge you, and I meant it." He still held Dean close.

Dean looked at Shawn like the lost little boy he'd once been. "I think… I need to tell Sethie and Ro… I've never told them about that… night. Maybe if I did… they would better… I don't want their pity… I am also afraid, if I do tell them… I'd lose them… maybe they'd be so… disgusted by what I let those three fuckers do… I'd lose them. Help me, Shawn… tell me what to do." For the first time in his life, Dean Ambrose begged for help.

Shawn felt the hot tears that soaked through his shirt. He was glad Dean had purged himself, but now he had to do what he could, to build Dean back up.

He caressed Dean's back as he spoke. "I really don't think they would turn on you, not for one minute. Would you like me to bring them out here? I can either stay or leave. I am going to help you any way I can, Dean. You are a fine young man, who doesn't need to waste time being angry. You're going to find that you will have a new clarity. You wait and see, it's even going to reflect in your photography. Now, what do you want to do?" Shawn hoped Dean would continue his breakthrough.

Dean looked up at Shawn. "You really think they won't leave me? Won't be disgusted by me? Shawn, they are all I have left in this world. You know what I mean." He sniffed deeply. He didn't mind the tears in front of the Preacher.

"Dean, you will always have Hunter, Adam, Chris and myself. But, I am sure your boys are gonna love you all the more. One thing, Dean. If you're going to do it, do it now. While your emotions are dealing. I promise, it will be better." Shawn spoke with a deep thoughtfulness.

Dean nodded. "Will you ask them to come out here? And Shawn, will you stay?" For the moment, he depended on Shawn.

Shawn slid off the tailgate. "It might take a moment, they could be asleep. Just wait here. Of course I will stay. I will be right back." Shawn gave Dean a soft pat on the back.

Dean lit a fresh cigarette as he watched Shawn go into the hotel. He had to try to remember, Roman and Seth loved him. The had stood by him when he'd told them about his dad. This was different. It made Dean feel almost sub-human. He wasn't at all sure Shawn was right. Dean did something he hadn't done since he was very little. Dean bowed his head and prayed.

Shawn heard Hunter talking, as he listened at the door of the Jericho's room. He cursed himself for not getting the key card from Hunter, so he knocked softly.

Adam opened the door with a smile. "Hey, Shawn." He swung the door open to let Shawn in.

"Hey, Adam. Um, are Seth and Roman asleep?" Shawn noticed the adjoining hotel room door was closed.

Chris responded. "I doubt it, they just this minute closed the door. Why? Where have you been?" As usual, when he worked, Chris had been oblivious to the world around him.

Adam laughed. "That's my Lion, so aware. He has been outside, talking with Dean. Go ahead, Shawn. Knock. I'm sure they are awake." He gave Chris a kiss on the cheek.

Shawn kissed Hunter. "I may be a while yet. Give me the key card, please." He took the card from Hunter.

"Take your time, babe. I hope you can help. I love you." Hunter gave Shawn a kiss and a smile.

"Love you." Shawn returned the smile. He then went to the adjoining door. He opened the door on the Jericho's side, and knocked on the door that would open to the room of the college students.

Shawn only had to wait ten seconds before Seth opened the door. "Oh, it's you. Sorry, that was rude. I just thought… Dean, you know. Is he okay?" Seth sounded anxious, and his face was carved with worry.

Shawn stepped into the room. "He's… okay. He really needs to talk to the two of you. Will you both come?" Shawn looked from Seth to Roman, who sat on the bed, ready to start to change into his sleeping pants.

The big man stood. "Of course." Roman replied as he picked up his hoodie from the dresser and put it on. Seth did the same. As the two zipped their jackets, Shawn spoke.

"What he has to say will be very difficult, for all of you. Please, let him go at his own speed. He may take a while, or he could just blurt it out. What you two need to do is, be there for him. He is afraid of losing you, and I honestly understand that fear. Just… hear him out, then do what you have to do. Oh, and he wants me to stay when he talks to you. I promised him I would." Shawn spoke with the same tough love he used with Dean.

Seth's eyes grew wide with fear. He grabbed Roman's hand. "Shawn… it sounds like… is he… leaving us? Roman? He can't leave us!" The youngest of the three looked like he was ready to burst into tears.

Shawn laid a hand on Seth's shoulder. "No, Seth. But, he is afraid of _you_ leaving him. Come on, he needs to talk." He opened the door of their hotel room.

Seth held tight to Roman's hand as they followed Shawn through the lobby to the door that led outside. He whispered softly so only Roman could hear him.

"No matter what he says, Ro. We can't lose our Deannie. No. Matter. What." Seth spoke with determination.

Roman squeezed Seth's hand. "Don't worry, baby. Dean isn't going anywhere." Roman was equally determined.

Shawn was very relieved to see the puff of smoke, then Dean as he approached the Scout truck. Shawn indicated for Seth and Roman to wait a moment.

Shawn walked up to Dean. "They are here. I will stand over by the door. Just talk to them. Remember, these are the two people that love you the most in the world."

Dean nodded. "Thanks. I will never forget this. You're a good man, Shawn. Okay, I am ready." He took a deep breath. This could either be a fresh start, or the end.

Shawn traded places with Seth and Roman. He watched as the three lovers sat on the tailgate. Dean sat in the middle, with Seth on his left, Roman his right. He noticed Dean didn't light a cigarette.

Dean started slowly, with a recap of what they already knew. Shawn knew Dean was at the hard part when he slid off the tailgate, stood a few feet away and lit a smoke. What Shawn couldn't see, was the way Dean's hand trembled as he held the white stick.

With a hard swallow, and deep exhale, Dean told his lovers about the worst night of his young life. As hard as Dean tried, he couldn't stop the tears. Neither could Seth or Roman as they listened.

"… I couldn't fight them off, I didn't dare. It _was_ the last night I ever slept in that house. I know I was weak, and I shouldn't have let it..." Dean was halted when Seth cried out.

"Dean, you were only thirteen years old! Thank God you _didn't_ fight back. Do you think those drug dealers would have hesitated for one second to hurt or even kill you. You're dad owed them money, they would have..." Seth sobbed into his hands. The thought of Dean being that close to death bothered him more than the sexual abuse.

Roman slid off the tailgate and took Dean into his strong arms. "Sethie is right, Dean. I am so damn sorry and fuckin' angry that it happened, but it doesn't matter to us. We love you just as much now as we did before. It was very brave of you to tell us. It explains a lot more about the anger." He pulled Dean in closer.

Dean pushed hard against Roman, until Roman let him go. "No, Roman, don't. I'm too dirty. You and Seth can't possibly still want anything more to do with me!" He took several steps away from Roman and in self defense, lit a cigarette to keep Roman away. Roman was deeply affected by tobacco smoke, it sometimes set of an allergy-like reaction.

Seth went and stood by Roman. He'd seen the hurt cloud Roman's eyes when Dean pushed away from him. Seth put a protective arm around Roman's waist. Seth looked hard at Dean.

"Stop it, Dean. You are _not_ too dirty. You're not dirty at all. Nothing could _ever_ stop us from loving you Dean, nothing. How man times do I have to say it. I thought you telling us would ease your pain, knowing that it doesn't matter to the ones who love you most. Dean? We _need_ you. You're the one who gives beauty to us, through your pictures. You're our laughter. Dean, you can be so funny. We need you. We love you." Seth's eyes dripped tears as he spoke. He couldn't have been any more sincere if he tried.

Dean's shoulders slumped. He didn't know what to say. He'd been so sure Roman and Seth were going to be disgusted with him, he'd been prepared for them to reject him. He should have known better, and he should have listened to Shawn. Now he felt too… he wasn't sure what, but he'd hurt Roman and that had hurt Seth.

Why couldn't he ever just listen? He did feel better after telling Shawn and his lovers, but now he'd screwed up. He looked and felt utterly helpless.

Shawn could see that Dean was lost. He wasn't sure what had happened, but the three college students looked absolutely miserable. He decided he'd better intervene, before anyone said or did something they would regret. The Pastor when the to young men.

"Shawn, will you _please_ tell this man we love him! He is not dirty, ruined, broken or anything else! We would be lost without him." Seth met Shawn halfway to the truck. He spoke with utter desperation. His eyes were filled with fear. The fear of losing something precious.

Shawn put his hand on Seth's shoulder and gently led him back to where Roman stood. "I am going to give a little tough love here. Roman, Seth, do you love Dean?"

Without any hesitation whatsoever, Roman spoke. "Without a doubt. As a matter of fact, we love him even more for his bravery at telling us. Seth and I are sorry it happened. I am so fuckin' angry it happened. There is nothing in Dean's past that would ever make us want to leave him." While Roman's words were directed toward Shawn, his handsome, dark eyes never left Dean.

Seth took his turn. "Dean, we need you. We need your laughter. We need the beauty you bring us. We _need_ you, Dean. We _want_ you, Dean..." Seth's voice softened. He reached out toward Dean. "Dean Jonathan Ambrose, we love you." A large tear rolled down his cheek and vanished into his close beard. Like Roman, Seth's eyes bore into Dean.

Shawn turned to Dean. "Don't think about your answer, just open your mouth and speak. Dean, do you love Seth and Roman?" He pointedly stared at Dean, tough love time.

Dean also spoke with no hesitation. "Yes, I do. I love them more than life itself. Ro, Sethie, I'm sorry I acted so stupid. Please, Roman… hold me… please..." Dean's eyes filled with tears. He just wanted to be in Roman's strong arms.

For the third time, there was no hesitation. Roman stepped over to Dean and swept the slighter man into his arms. Dean buried himself in the arms he trusted, the one place he felt safe, the _only_ place he felt totally safe. Seth watched, a soft smile on his prettily handsome face. He loved to watch Dean and Roman, it was the one time when Dean would be completely relaxed.

Shawn smiled as he gave a silent prayer of thanks to God. The Pastor was fairly sure things would be better now. He was so proud of Dean. He knew how hard it must have been. However, Shawn was also fairly sure, Dean still had a few secrets, because there seemed to be some gaps in Dean's time line. However, Shawn thought the worst parts were now all out in the open and that was what mattered. Shawn hadn't told Dean everything about his past either. There even a few things Hunter didn't know, and never would. They were not things that would affect their marriage, but just stupid things Shawn wasn't proud of.

After a few minutes, Roman signaled for Seth to join him and Dean. They exchanged quiet words of love and forgiveness. It was a precious moment that only made their bond stronger. Nothing could have torn them apart, and hopefully never would. Roman kissed his two lovers and then Dean kissed Seth. Shawn knew the worst was over when Dean handed Roman his pack of cigarettes.

Shawn yawned, for the first time, he thought of looking at his watch. It was three forty five in the morning. It was no wonder he was exhausted. He'd only had a four hour nap over the last twenty four hours. First there was the chase on Friday, then getting ready for the live interview at the station on Saturday morning. It was now Sunday, May 8th. They had only been gone from home for one week, but it already felt more like the end of the season, not the start.

After another few moments, the three college students were ready to go inside. Dean nodded for Roman and Seth to go ahead, as he held Shawn back. Roman and Seth waited by the door to the hotel.

"Shawn, it isn't nearly enough, but, thank you. It's a good feeling to be free of a demon like that. I'm sure I'm not going to change over night, but a lot of the anger is gone. Just… thank you." Dean didn't know what else to say.

Shawn smiled and tightly hugged the younger man. "I'm here, any time. My promise will remain the same. Anything you tell me; stays with me. Now, get to bed young man. I know two people who are ready to cuddle you to death. You're a good boy, Dean. Don't ever forget that. Come on, let's go." He started walking toward Roman and Seth.

The college students bid Shawn a love filled goodnight. Shawn smiled as the three went to their room. Shawn quietly unlocked the door to his and Hunter's room. Shawn smiled. Hunter was propped up in bed, and read. He looked up when Shawn came into the room.

"Everything alright, babe?" Hunter asked as Shawn began to get out of his clothes. His boy looked mentally and physically exhausted.

Shawn stripped down to his boxers, then slid into the bed with Hunter. "It will be. Dean took some giant steps tonight. I am so damn proud of him. Now, were are we going and when?" He asked with a yawn.

Hunter put his book down, turned off the light and pulled Shawn into his arms. He felt Shawn quickly relax. "Tomorrow afternoon sometime. Over to Amarillo. Neither Chris nor Seth expect anything major, but it's the next best place." He yawned deeply. Once he had Shawn in his arms, Hunter was suddenly very tired.

Shawn gave a tired laugh. "That means it will probably be a massive storm, the way the season is going. Love you, darlin' Hunt."

"Yeah, I know. Love you, my beautiful boy." Hunter responded with another yawn. He smiled, Shawn was already sound asleep. Hunter closed his eyes and joined Shawn in slumber.

In the middle room, Dean slept, tangled in the arms of Roman and Seth. A soft smile played on Dean's lips as he slept, peacefully. Being loved and feeling safe was all Dean needed and that's exactly what he had.

The storm of the past that had raged in Dean's soul was now just an occasional breeze. Hopefully, it would stay that way.


	12. Amarillo By Afternoon

John Morrison stood under the hot water of the shower in his hotel room. He nearly scrubbed his skin raw. He couldn't stand having the stench of AJ Styles on his body. The man wore the most godawful cologne. It nearly made JoMo sick to his stomach. The only reason he tolerated it was that AJ was an absolute wonder in the bed, and he was hung like a damn horse. It also made JoMo feel guilty, because to be honest, Drew hadn't been that great in bed.

JoMo was getting slightly impatient. He wanted his revenge, but AJ cared more about the weather. AJ had agreed to help him with his revenge plot, but Styles had no idea JoMo planned for Adam Jericho to suffer like he did. AJ didn't know the death of Chris Jericho was part of the plan. Styles wanted Jericho out of the way for sure, but JoMo doubted that AJ would willingly be involved in… murder.

All AJ knew was what JoMo had told him. JoMo had said he was a college Frat brother of Adam's He wanted to play a practical joke on Adam to repay him for a joke Adam had played on him during senior year. All of which was a lie, but AJ didn't need to know that.

Styles didn't mind JoMo being along. Life on the road during chase season was lonely. He'd thought it odd, at first that a "storm rat" wanted to tag along, usually they were just a one night stand. But when the pretty boy mentioned playing a joke on the Jericho's, he was even more intrigued. AJ found JoMo to be good company to have, but at the end of the season, it would be goodbye, maybe even sooner. AJ wasn't about to share his glory with anyone.

JoMo finished his shower and stepped out to dry. All while he did his morning grooming, JoMo tried to think of ways to rid the world of Chris Jericho. A plan slowly began to form. He could take his time, there was still a long time left in the chase season.

By noon all seven members of the Jericho storm chase team were up, showered, dressed and packed. After lunch they were leaving for Amarillo.

When the three college students joined the Jericho's and Helmsley's in the parking lot, Dean was all smiles. Dean carried Seth's computer bag, along with his own camera gear. Roman carried their luggage and backpacks.

"Sorry we're late. Someone took to long in the shower." Dean laughed as he nodded toward Seth.

Seth huffed, but a slight blush crept up on his cheeks. "Well, it was time to deep condition my hair. You know how that is, don't you, Adam?"

Adam put his arm around Seth's shoulders. "Yes, I do. You men want us to look pretty, then when we take the time to do it, you complain." Adam spoke in a sharp, aggressive tone.

Chris' mouth fell open. "That is the gayest thing I have ever heard you say. And it's not true, I've never once complained. Besides, you look beautiful all the time." His eyes sparkled with adoration for his husband.

Adam's cheeks flushed. "Oh Lion, you're just… wonderful." He went from Seth to Chris. He kissed his husband with all the love he felt.

"Now, now, mom and dad, not in front of the children." Hunter teased as he put the boys luggage in the underbelly storage compartment of the ROW. Dean put his camera cases in the seat of the club cab of the Scout truck.

Chris and Adam broke apart with a laugh. "They should be glad their parents love each other." Chris gave his retort with a wink to Hunter.

Shawn watched Dean with concern during Hunter and Chris' exchange about parents. He didn't need to worry, Dean laughed just as hard as the others. It was a very good sign.

"Any word on where Styles is? It's really strange he hasn't tailed us yet." Hunter asked as he locked the ROW storage compartment door. He had and Chris had the only keys to the compartment.

Chris snarled. "I haven't heard a word. Kevin sent me a text last night and asked me the same question. I don't like it. I hate Styles tailing us, but then we at least know what he's up to. I don't like not knowing where that asshole is. Everyone, keep an out for that red shoe. I don't want him suddenly appearing and stealing our data." Chris spoke like the boss he was.

Adam shook his head. "I don't care if we ever see that damn red shoe again. Hurry up, I'm starving to death." He sounded more annoyed than he really was, but talking about AJ Styles made him feel annoyed.

"I agree. I am starving too. Where are we going?" Shawn asked as he flipped through some text messages from his church.

"Cracker Barrel?" Chris and Hunter chimed out at the same time. It made everyone laugh.

An hour and half later, the Jericho storm chase team finished off their delicious meal. The had spent the time talking about the plan for Amarillo. They were going to stay at the Motel Six in West Amarillo. It wasn't fancy, but they had outside rooms and as Chris found out, it was getting harder to find outside room hotels, that weren't roach infested.

Chris and Adam rode in their Range Rover. Shawn and Hunter in their truck. The college boys were in the ROW. Seth watched the radar as they zipped down US-287 north, towards Amarillo.

"Looks like they are headed for Amarillo. Have you planned your prank yet?" AJ Styles asked JoMo. They were at a gas station where all the roads came together. JoMo had gone to get coffee for them both as AJ filled the gas tank of the red shoe.

JoMo pulled his sunglasses down to cover his eyes. He slid into the passenger seat of the red shoe-like car. "I'm getting some ideas. It has to be good for the Frat brothers. We've waited this long, what's a few more days. You just keep me close to them, and play along. If you're a good boy, you can have my tight little hole tonight." He nearly purred his words as he rubbed his hand up AJ's leg.

AJ grinned at JoMo as he put the chase car in drive. "Don't you worry, my pretty little pet. Nothing I'd like more than to prank that skanky blond bitch of Jericho's. You know, you never told me exactly how Adam pranked you."

JoMo's mind went into think mode, he had to think of something, fast. "Well, see, he and I were both running for President of the Frat. Half the house was behind me, the other behind Adam. We were always trying to out do each other to win votes. You know, throwing parties, buying booze, treat the guys to a night out bowling or the arcade. Friendly, good humored stuff." JoMo paused. Yes, that sounded good… now, how could he involve a gun, so he could use one during his revenge prank?

AJ made the exit on to US-287 North. "That doesn't sound too bad. Blondie must have done something really nasty." He gave a slight chuckle.

An idea suddenly entered JoMo's mind. "Yeah, it did turn nasty. Adam and his gang attacked us with paint ball guns in the parking lot. They not only ruined our clothes, but my car was badly damaged. Broke my drivers window. There were pink paint ball splatters all over the car. It was brand new too! Graduation gift from my parents!" JoMo willed himself to cry, and sniffed deeply.

If AJ hadn't been so wrapped up in his own ego, and hatred for Jericho, he would have seen the gaping holes in JoMo's story. Adam was too old to have been JoMo's Frat brother in college. Also, Adam was traveling the world while JoMo was in school. The only things JoMo had in common with Adam is the fact they had both lived in Florida and fucked Drew McIntyre.

"Aw man, that was a terrible thing for that bitch to do to someone as sweet as you. Did you at least make him pay for the damages?" AJ asked as they sped down the highway. He estimated they were about fifty miles behind the Jericho armada.

JoMo gave another sniff. "Of course not. I could never get enough proof for the Campus Police. See a lot of the boys on Adam's side were the rich, preppy jocks. They could have committed murder and gotten away with it. You know how it is. So a while ago, at a reunion, my boys were the only ones that showed up. We decided to get some kind of revenge on Adam, as the ring leader. Somehow, I got elected to do it. I didn't mind, after all he beat me for the election and destroyed my car. It took me some time to find out what had happened to Adam. You know the rest. I think I know what I am gonna do, _and_ it will benefit _you_ as well. I won't tell you what I am thinking; yet. I need to work out a few things. It's for your protection, my sexy beast. If you don't know, you can't get into trouble. So, until I'm ready, I'll help you, give you great sex and won't complain. So… can we stick together? You will still help me, won't you?"

JoMo rubbed his hand up and down AJ's leg as he spoke. When he finished, he gave AJ's cock a squeeze through his jeans. It nearly made AJ drive onto the shoulder of the road.

"Do that again, my precious pet and Adam will win, cause you will get us killed. As long as you don't get in the way during a storm chase, I'll help you, just to get Jericho. Now, remember what I told you, watch for red blobs on the radar, pretty boy." AJ didn't see the smirk that played on JoMo's lips as they drove along.

"Chris, can we stop!?" Adam cried out as he stuck his head out of the passenger window. He'd spotted a great photographic opportunity. Adam knew they had time and the more photos he took, the more money they earned to pay for the chase.

Chris was used to Adam's sudden calls to stop. He turned on the amber light bar, on the roof of the Rover. It was to signal the ROW and Scout, they were going to stop. As soon as Roman saw the amber lights, he turned on the ROW's amber light bar. Hunter, who followed behind the ROW, did the same.

As they followed down a narrow country lane, Shawn laughed. "Pee or pictures?" He looked over at Hunter.

"Well, I'd say pictures. I saw that old windmill, Adam must have too. I don't mind, I could use a cup of coffee." Hunter responded with a laugh of his own. He enjoyed Adam's photo stops, they broke up the trips and it gave Shawn a chance to walk around and keep his bad back from hurting so bad.

Roman skillfully drove the ROW down the narrow lane. He was glad the road was dry and there was no sign of rain. "Must be one of Adam's photo stops." Roman guessed as he slowed to a stop and cut the engine of the huge semi truck.

"I hope so, that windmill looks cool." Dean spoke with a smile. Now he wished he had his camera bag. He'd put it in the back seat of the Scout truck.

Adam had to climb on top of the roof of the Range Rover to find the windmill. The were in the middle of a winter wheat crop, in a low spot. As he looked, Dean walked up to the Range Rover.

"Did you see that old windmill?" Dean asked as he looked up at the tall blond.

"Yep. Get your gear. This is a sepia spot, but I also want color and black and white." Adam climbed down off the roof of the Range Rover.

Dean frowned. "Adam, I don't have to take pictures every time you do. I know you use the money for the chases. If you keep letting me… well, you know." He spoke honestly. He knew Adam sold less pictures so he could sell his.

Adam smiled at Dean. "Dean, you're here for me to mentor. I am very glad to teach you, and proud to broker your pictures. Don't worry about the money, Dean. Photo stops like this do provide funds for the season, but we're in great financial shape right now. Tell him Mister Treasurer." Adam looked over at Hunter, his brow arched.

Hunter nodded. "Yup, we're in great shape. It really makes a difference with the University paying for the ROW. If we had to pay for the fuel, you and Adam would be taking pictures as you hang out the car windows. So, like Adam said, go learn how to take the best pictures you can." Hunter gave Dean a hearty pat on the back.

Dean gave a shrug. "If everyone, no, I will do my share. Adam, put my sales money in the chase account or whatever you call it. It's not fair for me to get paid and keep it, while you work for the chase." Dean found he felt a new sense of responsibility.

Chris, Adam, Shawn and Hunter all said "No" at the same time. Adam then spoke. "That's very adult and kind of you, Dean. But, we all want you to keep what you earn. Roman too, when we sell his thermal footage. Guys, we are fine. Maybe and that's a big maybe, we'll see where we stand toward the end of the season. Sometimes we get a little lean, the last couple of weeks. This was meant to be and will be a learning experience for the three of you. Don't forget you are being graded and evaluated for your post graduate degrees. You just concentrate on your jobs. So, let's get busy before the light changes. No more than an hour, Chris, I promise." Adam gave his spouses a kiss, grabbed his camera and started walking toward the windmill. Dean on his heels.

Seth stood next to Shawn. "He's never offered to share money before. Oh, he pays his share, I don't meant that… but… maybe he really is thinking about things. Thank you, for being there for him." He gave Shawn a soft smile. His eyes were moist.

Shawn gave Seth a one armed hug. "He grew up a lot last night. I think you will notice a lot of changes, but, don't go out of the way to point them out. You'll know how to show him you're proud of him. But Seth, last night wasn't an instant cure, so to speak. It was a start. It's like having stitches. The wound has been closed, but before it heals, it needs care. It will itch and irritate, but you and Roman will be the soothing balm. I'm always here. Now, Chris will want to make use of this time, better go and fire up the radar." Shawn gave Seth a gentle squeeze and a wink.

"Okay. Thanks, Shawn. You really put things in a way people can understand them." Seth smiled, then hurried off to fire up the Doppler radar.

Chris, Hunter and Roman looked at some paper maps they'd spread out on the tailgate of the Scout truck. Shawn went to join them.

None of the Jericho storm team noticed when the red shoe looking car passed by. AJ Styles rolled his eyes. Jericho stopped more than any other chase team. It was a wonder they ever got any where. It meant he always had to stop someplace, hide and wait for Jericho to pass. Well at least this time, he had JoMo. Maybe he could get that sweet mouth on his cock while they waited. It would be fun to try anyway.

Adam and Dean got to the old windmill. They were both surprised that it still worked. Water slowly ran out of a rusty pipe, into a rusty metal trough. The frame of the windmill was also rusted metal and a couple of the blades were broken. It was beautiful.

"When you shoot sepia film, take a few color shots first. You want to know where your shadows fall. Sepia is too expensive to waste on test shots, plus, you can't see it instantly anyway. I have a sepia setting on my digital camera but, it's just… ugh… no, not good. You'll understand. Wait..." Adam pulled out his digital camera.

Dean watched with interest as Adam took a few pictures, then packed the extra fancy digital camera away. "But I thought…." Dean looked at Adam in confusion.

Adam chuckled as he took out his regular camera. "Nope. I want to see if you can tell the difference between sepia film and sepia digital. I'll print both, and test you. After all, this is for college credit, like I said. By the way, Dean. Thanks again for the offer about you paying into the chase account. That was very thoughtful and mature. I didn't want to say it like that in front of everyone. I thought it might embarrass you. Now, take a few color shots. In sepia, like black and white, you want a lot of shadow, against contrast light." Adam spoke like a real teacher as he pointed out a couple of places for Dean to shoot from.

Adam saw angles and shadows that Dean missed. He pointed out a few, but he didn't tell Dean everything. It wasn't because he wanted to sell more pictures, it was because Dean had to learn how to see things on his own. It was the way he had learned. They continued to move around and shoot pictures in silence.

Shawn had been right. Chris took advantage of the time to watch the radar and see if there were any changes that needed to be made to their forecast.

Shawn, Hunter and Roman took a short walk. As they walked, Roman told them about the Samoan Tribal tattoo that sleeved his right arm and went down around his right pectoral. It was beautiful and very intricate art work.

"It's a combination of the different types of Samoan Warriors and an Archer. The turtle is from the Samoan Turtle Shield. For me, it represents Seth and Dean and my vow to protect them." Roman further explained about the detailed art.

Hunter looked closer. "Is that a needle or did you do it with quill and tapper?" He was very curious and had never really looked at Roman's tattoo. Roman had removed his tee shirt to better show off his tattoo, after all, he was proud of it.

Roman chuckled a bit. "I am not _that_ brave. The years under the needle were bad enough. But, the turtle was done by quill and tapper. I about went through the roof it hurt so bad. It was the last thing I had done. If Dean and Seth hadn't been there to coddle me, I would have runaway screaming."

Shawn was curious now. "So, then why did you do the turtle the hard way? How long did it take?" He wanted to trace the lines with his fingers, but refrained, it would not have been an appropriate thing to do.

They turned back towards the vehicles and Roman pulled his tee shirt back on over his head. "Five years all together, but _that_ was more about the cost. I had to save from year to year. My dad offered me a tattoo session or the drone for my college graduation gift. I obviously chose the drone. I wanted the ink to be one hundred percent mine, my work, my sweat..." He paused and shrugged. Roman then answered Shawn's other question.

"I did the turtle the hard way to remind me, that I would do everything in my power to see to it that Dean and Seth would never feel that kind of pain. It's my motivation to stay alert and always be ready to protect them. Not only from outside danger, but from doing things that might cause them to hurt themselves. I know I can't be there for them every second, so the Turtle God will protect them with his hard shell shield. At least according to Samoan religion." Roman gave Shawn a wink. At home, Roman was a rather devout Catholic.

Shawn grinned. "That is very touching. You're a really good man. Roman, I know this is kind of personal, but well, I know legally three people can't marry. However, if you ever want to make that kind of step, there is a commitment ceremony I can perform, complete with rings. It doesn't change anything legally, as I said, but it does bind you as a family. Sorry if that was too personal, but not many know about the ceremony. Just thought I'd mention it." He gave Roman a pat on the back and joined Hunter by their truck.

Roman grinned to himself. He was glad to know there was such a ceremony. Even though the world was a lot more accepting of gay and lesbian marriages, threesomes were still frowned upon, at least as far as marriage was concerned. Roman knew Seth would love it, but he wasn't sure about Dean. Dean was a free spirit, and might not want to have a ring on his finger. Roman would also not consider just marrying Seth, that would make Dean feel left out. He wouldn't marry Dean for the same reason. They were a trio, and that's all there was too it.

Every head turned when Dean screamed. _"MEDIC!"_ It was the only word he could think of _to_ scream.

Shawn grabbed his small emergency bag and ran toward where Adam and Dean had gone. Chris had already disappeared through the wheat. Roman ran after Shawn. Hunter caught Seth by the waist just in time as the student bolted down the steps of the ROW.

"Wait, Seth. What ever it is, we don't all need to crowd around. Also, Shawn might need something equipment wise. He will radio if he needs anything. It will be faster than running back and forth. I may need to help carry something. I'm sure it's nothing too serious. To Adam, a splinter is major surgery." He tried to keep the mood light, but he was very worried.

Seth looked at Hunter with wide eyes. "I hope it's just a splinter. You know… snakes are out now..." He let his words trail off.

"Thanks, kid. I never even thought of that. As horrible as the thought is, you're right. Oh Adam, what have you done..." Hunter's words also trailed off. Now he was _really_ worried.

Amber eyes and dark eyes were pinned on the place where Chris, Shawn and Roman had vanished into the wheat. Neither man breathed. At least Shawn hadn't yet called or sent anyone to get the major trauma kit or a stretcher.

Finally, Shawn emerged from the field, followed by Dean. Roman was next, then Chris came with Adam in his arms, bridal style. They all walked at a slow pace. It looked like Roman kept offering to carry Adam, but Chris shook his head "no." Adam had a wince of pain on his face.

Dean trotted a little faster and got there first. Before he said a word, he put the tailgate of the truck down and spread out a blanket. By the time he finished, the others had arrived. Chris very gently set his husband down the blanket covered tailgate.

"Sprained ankle, nothing broken." Shawn reported to Hunter and Seth. He began to unpack some elastic bandages to wrap around Adam's left ankle.

Hunter couldn't help but chuckle. "How in the world did you manage that?" He asked as Adam whimpered when Shawn pulled off his shoe to wrap his foot.

Before Adam could answer, Dean spoke. "Sethie, come. Ro and I have to go get the cameras, you can help." He held out his hand for Seth to take. Seth readily took Dean's hand.

"Dean… get… every… thing..." Adam managed to get the words out, but they were filled with pain. Chris handed Adam a bottle of water and then fussed over his injured beloved.

Chris finally answered Hunter's question. "Dean said Adam had climbed up on an old wooden deck around the water tank. When one of the boards cracked, my poor baby jumped and landed wrong on his left ankle. Thank God it's not broken." He caressed Adam's brow as he spoke. Adam leaned into Chris and rested his head on Chris' abdomen, as Chris stood at the corner of the tailgate.

"I tried to catch him, but I missed. I'm so sorry, boss." Dean was very upset. He and his lovers had just returned with the camera equipment. He wanted to check the camera Adam had in his hand when he fell.

Shawn, with Adam's foot balanced on his knee, put a second bandage around Adam's ankle. He then whispered something in Hunter's ear. With a nod he went to do as Shawn asked.

"Dean, you couldn't have caught me. It happened too fast. Are the cameras okay? Did you get the little tripod?" Adam's voice was still filled with pain, but the words came easier.

Dean held up the camera. "Not even any dirt on it. Yep, here is the tripod. I got everything." He showed Adam all the equipment and that it was safe.

Adam whimpered when Shawn pulled the bandage tight. "Thanks, Dean." He spit the words as pain swept through his body again.

Hunter appeared with a bread wrapper filled with ice from the cooler. Shawn placed it around Adam's ankle and put another ace bandage around it to hold the ice in place. Shawn carefully shifted Adam so that his ankle now rested up on the tailgate. He rolled a blanket and used it to elevate Adam's leg.

"You want some aspirin? It's all I can give you for the pain. As long as you ice it, elevate it and rest it, you should feel better in a couple of days." Shawn gave Adam's shoulder a gentle pat with a smile.

Adam shook his head. "No, it's not that bad, now. You sure did a good job. It really does feel better. I am so glad you became a nurse. Chris, why am I such a dumb klutz?" Adam nuzzled against Chris. He really did feel better.

Chris laughed a bit. "You're not a dumb klutz. I know exactly what happened. You got so lost in taking your pictures, you just didn't pay attention." He kissed the top of Adam's head.

Hunter helped Shawn pack up the small medical bag. "I'm so proud of you, babe. You make a wonderful nurse. He really going to be alright?" He zipped the bag closed with a flair.

Shawn blushed a bit. "Thanks. Yeah, it will be. He's really lucky though, it was a bad fall. It could have been worse." He wrote down in his notebook to purchase more ace bandages.

Everything was packed up and put away. Chris carried Adam to the Range Rover. This time Adam got in the backseat so he could keep his leg elevated. Shawn removed the already melted ice, as he helped to settle Adam in the backseat.

"When we get to the hotel, I'll pull out my ice bag. It will last a long longer, especially in this heat. Okay, Chris. He's ready to roll." Shawn stated as he closed the door of the Range Rover.

Chris gave Shawn a hug. "Thank you, my friend. It is such a comfort having you around. I am still so glad you guys moved to Norman."

"Oh so am I. It was lonely without John and Randy. Best decision we ever made." Shawn replied with a return hug to Chris.

Slowly and carefully, the three chase vehicles backed out onto the main road. Once again, they headed towards Amarillo. Chris smiled, Adam had already fallen asleep. He could see Adam's beautiful face in the rear view mirror. God, he loved his man.

In the Radar On Wheels, Dean slumped in the passenger seat. Roman could see Dean was upset. Seth sat in his chair in the "office" and worked on the data they had collected so far. He made backups of everything, just to be safe.

Roman sighed. "Babe, it wasn't your fault Adam got hurt. You heard what he said. He's not the slightest bit angry with you. Adam would feel bad if he knew you were this upset. He is really gonna need you to be on top of your game, and Adam will need your help. Show him how wonderful you can be." He spoke with just a touch of tough love.

Dean sat up. "Yeah, you're right. I just felt so bad. He was crying it hurt so bad. But it did happen so fast. I will help him, that is one thing I can do." He spoke with confidence and began to feel better.

"That's my handsome boy." Roman glanced over and gave Dean a brilliant smile.

Ten minutes later, the Jericho armada passed by an old, abandoned gas station. Parked behind the station was a car that resembled a red shoe. JoMo licked his lips and AJ zipped up his jeans.

JoMo was glad that at least the sex was great, even if AJ had a disgusting, ego-maniacal personality. "Oh, good timing, my little pet. There they go. I'll give it fifteen minutes, then we'll head out. AJ stated as he watched the red Scout truck disappear. He'd parked so his car was hidden, but he could still see the road.

JoMo opened the car door. "Good, gotta take a piss." What he really wanted was fresh air. If he could break AJ's bottle of Old Spice Musk, his world would be so much better. He inhaled deeply of the hot, humid air, even it was better than the ancient Old Spice. He went to the back of the car and took a piss.

About a mile out of Amarillo, Shawn let out a sigh. Something had been nagging at him. "Hunter, can I say something… without you… being a smart ass?" He looked intently at his husband. He loved Hunter dearly, but at times, he could find humor in the wrong thing.

Hunter reached over and took Shawn's hand in his. "Of course, babe. I've had a feeling something has been bothering you, and it wasn't about Dean. Talk to me." He was completely serious, as he held Shawn's hand tightly.

Shawn sighed again. "Something isn't right. I have a feeling that… we're being watched. I have a very uncomfortable sensation buzzing in my thoughts. I really don't know how else to say it. There is… danger, Hunt, a real danger." He glanced at his husband, as they waited to turn in at the hotel parking lot.

Hunter made the turn before he spoke. "A storm, or another person?" He asked in a serious tone. Shawn's feelings had been right, more than once, especially about storms.

Shawn unfastened his seat belt and turned to face Hunter. "Person. I mean I know AJ Styles watches us to get in on our chases, but this is a different feeling. It's someone else… Oh, maybe I am just crazy." He sighed one more time as they got out of the truck.

"You're not crazy, babe. Maybe it's just all the upset with Dean?" Hunter looked at Shawn with an arched brow.

Shawn grabbed his bag from behind his seat. "Maybe, but it feels, different to that. Just, stay alert for strangers. No need to get everyone on edge. Maybe it _is_ a storm. I do have a feeling we're going to see a big one this season." He finished with a shrug of his shoulders.

Hunter leaned in and kissed Shawn. "Okay. I will keep my eyes open. I guess time will tell about the tornado. Tend to Adam, I'm going with Chris to check us all in." He and Shawn walked to the Range Rover.

Seth joined Shawn as Adam waited in the backseat of the Ranger Rover. "Adam, you feeling better? Dean feels really bad." Seth asked with a concerned tone and stone face.

Adam looked at Seth. "I am. Although I can't wait to get in the bed with a proper ice pack. Seth, I will talk to Dean again. I know I scared him when I screamed. I don't handle pain very well. My poor Padawan probably thought I was on the brink of death. He will be alright Seth, I promise. He's going to be too busy to worry." Adam gave Seth a smile of confidence.

Seth returned the smile. "Thanks, Adam. Yeah, keeping him busy will be for the best. Ha! I love that you call him Padawan, we all love those space opera movies. It suits him. Thanks again, both of you. We have our Dean; happy and smiling." Now he nearly vibrated with happiness as he went to help his lovers with their baggage and knew that Adam was not at all mad at Dean.

Chris and Hunter returned. "We got our corner room, poolside. Can you walk? Be honest, because I can carry you." Chris asked his injured husband with worry etched on his face.

Adam slid so his feet were on the ground. He tried to stand, but his sprained ankle couldn't take the weight. Before he could stop himself, Adam cried out in pain.

"Easy, Kitten, easy. I'm sorry, baby. Wrap your arms around my shoulders." Chris bent down and grabbed Adam behind the knees and eased him into his arms. Adam held on tight, his ankle still stung with pain when he'd tried to stand. Chris easily carried Adam to their hotel room.

Dean carried Adam's cameras, Seth had Adam's laptop, Roman and Hunter carried the rest of the Jericho's baggage. Shawn went ahead to open the door and get the bed ready. He would find his ice pack and then redo Adam's bandages.

Soon Adam was settled, his ankle freshly iced with new bandages. He felt much better. Once again the three rooms opened up into one long adjoining room. However, this time, Shawn and Hunter had the middle room. The nurse wanted to be close to his patient, just in case. No one minded the change.

The college boys hit the pool as soon as they changed. Hunter went as well, but Shawn and Chris stayed to keep Adam company.

"You guys can go swim, I am not a baby you know. I feel stupid enough as it is." Adam gave a pout as Shawn and Chris both fussed over him. They had made Adam a very comfortable nest of extra pillows from housekeeping. It was nice and cozy, but he felt bad that Chris and Shawn wouldn't leave him alone to go for a swim.

"I am going, Adam. Nothing more I can do here. Make sure you have help getting to the bathroom. Call if you need anything. Chris, change the ice every three hours or so." Shawn gave his instructions as he stood in the open doorway between their hotel rooms.

Adam smiled. "Good. I will be careful, Shawn. Shawn, take Chris with you, please?" He really wanted Chris to relax and enjoy himself.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay. I'll go; for a bit. I'll leave the drapes and door open. If you need me call, I will hear you." He took his board shorts into the bathroom so he could change.

Now, Adam felt even better. He wanted to take a nap anyway and now he'd have the peace and quiet he needed. Before Chris finished changing, Adam was asleep. He always slept a lot when he didn't feel good or had an injury. Chris smiled when he saw Adam was asleep. He bent down and kissed Adam's temple. He pulled open the drapes and left the door open and headed to the pool.

JoMo and AJ had also checked into a motel. They had a room on the third floor, that faced the Motel 6 across the street. AJ played around with his computer and tried to figure out what the weather was doing.

JoMo stood by the window and looked through his high power binoculars. He saw Chris Jericho and his team around the pool. Adam was no where in sight. He was puzzled. Maybe Adam had stayed in the room, maybe he had a fight with Jericho.

"AJ, babe? Can I borrow your camera and long lens? Adam isn't at the pool, I am kinda curious." JoMo asked sweetly. He was also honest with AJ. AJ was up for anything anti-Jericho and fully supported JoMo's revenge prank. Only AJ had no clue it wasn't going to be a prank.

JoMo had decided on the first part he had to get done. As AJ got the requested camera, JoMo thought about phase one; the gun. He had to get the gun, then somehow make it look like a standard paint ball gun. How to do it without AJ finding out. Well, he still had nearly three months, the chase season was only a week old. AJ handed JoMo the camera.

Over at the pool, Shawn relaxed in a lounge chair. The boys, Hunter and Chris played water polo. Shawn didn't play, so he tanned instead.

Something caught Shawn's eye. The flash of a bright light from across the street. It wasn't an ordinary flash. It came from something glass. Shawn knew it from their first responder course. They had been taught to look for signals from mirrors or other reflective items people could use to signal for help.

Shawn kept a wary eye on the window, but never saw another flash. Maybe he hadn't seen a flash, maybe it was just some kind of reflection from a car or something. His attention was diverted when Hunter suddenly scooped Shawn up and jumped into the pool with him.

JoMo had quickly stepped back from the window. Pastor Helmsley had looked directly up at him, well, up at the window. He stood back a bit more. JoMo looked out of the camera though the long lens. He saw the corner room had the drapes open, but he couldn't really see anything in the room. Surely Adam was there, he wouldn't have gone back to Norman, not one week into the season.

"Pet, let's go eat, I'm starving. There is a great steak place up north a bit." AJ closed his laptop as he spoke.

JoMo rolled his eyes. "AJ, I am a vegetarian. I'll just have a salad." AJ always forgot or refused to believe someone didn't eat meat.

Styles grabbed the camera from JoMo with a grin. "Okay, they have chicken too." He put the camera on the bed and led JoMo out of the hotel room. Morrison just shook his head and followed.

Later, as everyone went to their rooms to shower and change, Shawn told Hunter about what he'd seen.

Hunter was serious as he listened, then spoke. "I am sure it was just a passing reflection from a car. All we can do is keep an eye out. You're on edge, but try to relax, honey. I'm hungry, let's go get some food." Hunter gave Shawn a soft kiss.

Chris put a fresh pack of ice on Adam's ankle. "Thanks, Lion. I think my foot is frozen. Go get me some Sonic, please?" Adam asked with a pout.

"You know I will." Chris gave Adam a kiss. It was decided everyone would do their own thing for dinner. Chris left to bring Adam some food.

Adam watched TV. If JoMo had only known, he would have had the perfect opportunity. I wasn't often Chris was all alone.

Adam sudden felt an icy cold feeling go up his spine. Was it the ice on his foot, or a premonition of evil? Which ever it was, Adam shivered.


	13. Storm Over Amarillo

On Monday morning, Seth and Chris sat at their computers and Chris' hand forecast. The others waited to see what the plan for the day would be.

Chris leaned in and spoke low to Seth. After a brief conversation, Seth nodded in agreement with Chris.

"We'll head out around two. It doesn't seem too promising, but storms could develop in the later afternoon. Tomorrow will be the better day, but if there is a chance today, I don't want to miss it." Chris announced his decision to the team.

Hunter nodded. "A chance is a chance. We've caught our best storms on a chance day. Adam, are you up to it?" He looked at the injured blond, brow arched.

"I've been thinking about it. Yes, I am up to it, but what if Dean rides with us, and just for today, Roman goes with Shawn? I can film from the car, but not from the field. I can't run. It's up to you, Chris." Adam expressed his idea to the group.

Chris looked at Roman. "Okay with you and Dean? Shawn?" He was happy with the plan, if the others were.

Dean spoke first. "I'd be proud to do it. After all, it's my fault..."

"No, Dean." Adam interrupted the auburn haired college student. "It's not your fault. I should not have climbed up there. So please, stop feeling guilty. I need you to be on point and not worried about me. So, that is the last time you are going to say that. Okay, my Padawan?" He gave Dean a very hard look.

Dean nodded. "Okay, no more guilt. I'll do what ever Chris wants, but as I said, I'll be glad to help Obi-Wan as much as possible." He gave Adam a wink and a very saucy grin.

"Well, at lease you didn't call me Yoda." Adam gave a laugh from his nest of pillows on the bed.

"Nah, you're not that old or green. Well… you were a little green yesterday, but I would have been too." Dean again gave a wink and an even saucier grin. It made both Roman and Seth happy to see Dean so happy.

Chris chimed in. "I dunno, Dean. He is kind of old and wrinkly..." he too winked at Adam. Adam huffed and stuck his tongue out at Chris with a pout.

After everyone laughed, Chris continued. "Now, I think plan will work out. I can drive ROW if the need arises. I would just put Dean behind the wheel of Rover, but, he doesn't have the experience getting in to probe firing position. That is _not_ a slight against you, Dean. Pay attention to Hunter so you can learn. It won't hurt to have another probe driver. Especially since I have to stay with the ROW." He explained in a thought filled tone.

"I've wondered about that. We need a back up probe driver. Dean is a good choice. It has to be someone fearless but cautious. You are perfect, Dean. Okay, then. I need to go shopping with Shawn. We have time. Who wants what for lunches?" Hunter pulled out a notepad and wrote down the groceries people requested.

While Shawn, Hunter and Seth went shopping, Roman and Dean went to make sure everything was perfect with ROW and Rover.

Adam sat on the bed and sorted through his camera equipment and supplies. Chris sat behind his laptop and in the background, the Weather Channel played on the television. It was a routine they were cozy and comfortable with.

At 2:30 in the afternoon, the Jericho storm team was in place. Scout was twenty miles to the south, south east from ROW. Rover was ten miles to the west, north west from ROW. They were in the ideal positions to catch any storms that happened to roll in.

Chris' radar was zeroed in to a thirty mile radius. That way Chris would have a closer look at the storms they were monitoring. Seth's radar was set to a fifty mile vector so he could monitor any further storms coming into the area.

"Boss, looks like something is trying to get together but, it's not quite in range. Permission to widen out to sixty." Seth asked as his fingers hovered over the keys that would make the change.

Chris leaned over and looked at Seth's computer screen. "Any warnings?" He asked first. Re-vectoring the radar was not that simple. It took a few minutes and then a few more minutes for the radar to catch up to real time.

Seth clicked a few keys. "No warnings, but there is a tornado watch and a severe thunderstorm watch one county out of our range." He gave his report with an adjustment to his glasses.

"Keep an eye on warnings, if we get one, then you can re-vector. It's a pain to lose that real time for fifteen minutes, but smart catch. You're doing a great job, Seth." Chris gave the young man a smile.

Seth grinned. "Okay. Yeah, I forgot about the real time delay. I need to make a note. Yep, I will keep an eye out." He kept his eyes on the screen.

Chris gave a laugh. "Yeah, it took me a while to remember the delay." He had his eyes on his own screen.

"_ROW, this is Scout, ROW, this is Scout."_ Shawn's voice called out from the radio.

Chris responded. "Go ahead, Scout."

"_Chris, we can see some development about thirty miles to our southwest. Caps are growing to around fifty to sixty thousand." _ Shawn gave his report.

Chris looked over at Seth's screen. He could see that the spot on the radar had gotten bigger. "Scout, keep us posted. Get Roman to run some thermal footage and send it to Seth." He gave his instructions to Shawn. Shawn responded that he would get Roman filming and send it.

"Okay, Seth. Vector out the radar, it's getting worth it." Chris gave the go ahead for the adjustment.

Seth gave Chris a nod and his fingers flew over the key. "I'm gonna work on getting the real time delay out of the system. Dunno if I can, but, I can try." He contemplated as he waited for the Doppler radar to reset.

Chris made a grunt. "You can try. Wurman's VORTEX crew couldn't do it and they had MIT Grads on the team."

Seth gave a snarl. "MIT sucks shit and so did VORTEX. You should have been the head of that team. You created the ground work. Fuck Wurman." Seth spoke with anger.

"What do you know about that? But, I happen to agree with you." Chris gave Seth an arched brow. He didn't like to waste time thinking about it any more.

Seth looked at Chris. "Your article, that Adam wrote for the magazine that went with the television special. It only confirmed a few things I'd heard around the campus. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories. I just think they were wrong." He gave Chris an apologetic look.

"It's okay. You just read between Adam's lines really well. It's what drove me into chasing and taking stupid risks. I vowed to get better footage of tornadoes that VORTEX ever could. I did, but, I was really lucky I wasn't killed. I did bad things before I met Adam." Chris confessed with a wistful expression.

"But, you got some fantastic footage. VORTEX is history, yet here you are, still getting the best data." Seth gave Chris a wink.

Before Chris could respond, the radar came back up to real time. At the exact same moment, the NWS radio broadcast a tornado warning and both Scout and Rover reported it. Both Chris and Seth wished they had four hands. Sending the teams out came first.

Chris spoke to Scout and Rover. "Do what you need to do. Don't be stupid though. If you get a chance for land or rocket probes, try it. ROW out."

Seth removed the headphones he'd worn while Chris spoke on the radio. "Tornado warning for Parmer, Deaf Smith and Oldham. If it stays on track, it's gonna hit Potter county, but it will miss Amarillo. Looks to track northwest of the city." He repeated what the National Weather Service had reported.

"Gotta love these slight risk days. Roman's footage is so interesting. You can actually see the warm and cold air mix. What's the predicted damage path?" Chris watched Roman's thermal footage. Apparently, he and Shawn had not yet moved.

Seth pushed a couple of keys on his computer. A wedge of red projected over the radar image. It was the projected path the tornado would take once it touched down. With another press of keys, the image changed to an earth view map. Seth pushed up his glasses and closely studied the computer screen.

"Good news. Looks like mostly fields. There is one housing section, but, the tornado should miss it by half a mile, but if it wobbles… still better than the middle of town." Seth moved so Chris could look.

"You… how did you… over earth map? Seth, you are a genius. Weather Channel doesn't even do that. Maybe you _can_ fix the boot up real time delay. Great work." Chris was proud of his student. He felt rather bad that a week ago, he disliked Seth as competition. That had been stupid, Seth only enhanced the team.

Seth flushed a bit. "I just do my job. I'll try, Chris. Looks like the storm is getting tighter. Bet we have a tornado soon."

Chris went to respond, but got a radio call instead. _"ROW, this is Scout. We've got a funnel, we've got a funnel. It's about to touch down. Too far from us to get a land probe. Gonna send you more thermal from Roman. Then we are going to move."_ Shawn's voice was filled with excitement.

"Scout, this is ROW. Fine about the probe. You're in the warning area so be careful. That's the only storm right now, but you know how they can pop corn. ROW out." Chris spoke to Shawn as he kept his eye on the radar.

At the Range Rover, Adam was growling and frustrated. "Damn it. I wanna film, that is a beautiful funnel. Dean is good, but he has so much to learn about angles and lighting." He slapped his left knee as his foot rested on the dashboard. The effect of the slap ran down his leg and sparked pain in his ankle. It was enough to make Adam cry out.

Hunter reached over and laid a hand on Adam's shoulder. "Easy, kid. You can't let Dean hear you like this. His confidence is just building. I am sure he will get great footage. You can still take pictures. I'll move in closer." He honked the horn three times. It was was the signal for Dean to hurry back to the truck.

Adam sighed. "Sorry, Hunt. You're right, Dean does a great job. I just hate it when I do something stupid that keeps me from working." He gave Hunter an apologetic look.

Hunter chuckled. "I can understand, but you weren't stupid, just… um… clumsy." He gave Adam a wink.

Adam stuck his tongue out at Hunter just as Dean opened the back passenger door and jumped in. He panted a bit from his run down the road with heavy camera gear.

"It's such a photographic storm. The funnel is graceful. I tried to get some different lighting, look." Dean passed Adam his camera as Hunter sped to a new location.

Adam squinted to look at the pictures in the smaller lens but he was surprised. "Dean, you have been listening to me. It is graceful, look at that. STOP! Dean, film!" Adam nearly scared Hunter to death when he screamed.

Dean grabbed his camera and dashed out of the Rover to film the oddly beautiful funnel cloud. The funnel was a long, skinny tube. It bent and curved as it worked its way down to the ground. It looked like a ribbon of silk blowing in the wind. It was a graceful thing of beauty as it danced in the sky, that could turn deadly once it touched down on the ground as a tornado.

Hunter adjusted the angle of the Rover so Adam could take still pictures from the passenger window. Adam used all three of his cameras, the color, sepia and black and white. He knew Cole or Shane would snap up the pictures as fast as he took them.

At the Scout truck, Roman stood on the roof and used the thermal FLIR camera relay with the drone. They were close enough to the artistic funnel for the thermal camera, yet far enough to keep the drone out of the strong winds.

At ROW, Seth and Chris were mesmerized by the images of the graceful funnel cloud, Roman sent. "Look at that motion. How can something so beautiful be so deadly?" Seth asked Chris in a thoughtful tone. He knew it was a rhetorical question.

Chris gave a wry chuckle. "That, my dear Seth, is the eternal question. Another one we may never get the answer to. We can but try."

In the car that looked like a red shoe, AJ Styles drove withing a quarter mile of the lowering funnel cloud. JoMo was nervous to be so close, but he kept his mouth shut. He couldn't afford to lose AJ. JoMo watched the computer but wasn't sure what to look for. AJ had only told him to look for a circle in the middle of a red and green area. So far, there was no circle.

"There is a red and green blob, but no circle." JoMo stated as he turned the laptop so AJ could glance at it.

AJ looked. "Good job. Keep watching." AJ drove and stayed on the trail of the storm. He didn't shoot a single picture or shoot a foot of film. Adam would have no competition, unless AJ was able to drive into the middle of the tornado if and when it touched down. AJ, hadn't told JoMo about that part.

At the Scout truck, Roman quickly landed the drone, packed it away and got behind the steering wheel. The funnel cloud was only several hundred yards off the ground. It was still very graceful. It was in an open spiral formation, like a loose curl of hair, instead of tightly coiled spring.

Roman stayed well behind the storm in a safety zone that Chris had laid out before they had ever left Norman. Shawn felt as safe and comfortable as when Hunter was behind the wheel. It was a good feeling.

"Is it gonna come down or not?" Roman asked as he slowed the flame red truck to a stop.

Shawn looked at the college student. "To be honest, I am not sure. It has enough power, but it is ropy. Then again, Andover started off the same way." Shawn's voice shrugged with his shoulders.

At the Range Rover, Dean stood on a small hill and filmed. He'd put the still camera on a tripod and it shot a frame every fifteen seconds. Dean's only goal was to please Adam. He worked hard to do exactly what Adam would do. Dean especially felt the pressure because Adam was injured.

With a final blast of wind, that nearly knocked Dean off his feet, the beautiful funnel cloud just drew into itself and vanished. The chase was over as fast as it had begun.

Chris got on the radio and called his team back to the ROW. They had to decide what to do next. There was still a watch out for the Amarillo area.

AJ Styles let out a curse. He turned the car towards Amarillo. JoMo spoke up. "Hey sexy, will you drop me off downtown? I'd like to do some shopping. I can get an Uber back to the hotel." He'd found a gun shop, that could probably help him. Part of their ad on their website stated 'no questions asked about custom guns.' It sounded perfect.

AJ's mood had changed. "Oh sexy shopping?" He looked over at JoMo and wiggled his brows.

JoMo flashed AJ a sex laced smirk. He he had to appease AJ as best he could. "Maybe." His voice had a sing song tone.

"Okay then, pet. Don't be too long, a chase always makes my dick hard." AJ gave JoMo a rather demanding look.

JoMo sighed internally and hoped his angel Drew appreciated what he was doing to get revenge. "I'll try to hurry. But, I promise, when I get back, I'll ride your dick like a wild stallion. It will be the night of your life, baby." JoMo sealed his words with a kiss to AJ's cheek.

An hour later, JoMo left the gun shop a very satisfied customer. He'd been surprised, the gun shop had exactly what he'd wanted, in stock. A gun that looked exactly like a paint ball gun.

It hadn't been easy, but once he started talking and flashing money, the owner took him to the secret stock room. JoMo had a feeling it wasn't legal, because there was no paper work and no questions. JoMo also had a feeling that if he ever let anyone know where the gun had come from, it would be his last day on earth. He wasn't wrong.

JoMo made a quick stop to a sex shop a few doors down from the gun shop. He bought a very sexy thong and some chocolate body paint. That should make AJ happy. He smiled as the Uber driver drove him to the hotel where AJ waited.

The Jericho team was still out in the field. A few storms had developed and the group voted to wait them out. You never knew when a tornado would form. When the storms weakened and faded, the team called it a day.

Once again the Jericho's hotel room was the headquarters for the after chase debriefing. Adam quickly downloaded both his and Dean's cameras. Dean had taken several excellent pictures, along with a few duds. But, over all Adam was very pleased with Dean's work.

Adam put together the package to email to Cole. This package was better for the news than Shane and the magazine. He included some of his video, but it was mostly Dean's. Adam sent the email to Michael Cole. Five minutes later, Adam's cell phone rang. He motioned for Dean to join him.

Adam put his phone on speaker. _"Hey, Adam. What a fantastic funnel cloud. Say, I know you want to help Dean and he's really good, but, we need your work Adam."_ Cole was friendly, but he also sounded confused.

Dean started to speak, but Adam halted him. "Yeah, I wish I could have sent more. I nearly busted my ankle yesterday and I am off it for a couple of days. So, it's Dean's work or nothing." Adam explained to his broker.

"_Oh, sorry to hear that. I hope you're not in too much pain. Dean's work is fantastic, I don't have a problem with it at all. I just want to make sure to keep your name at number one. Don't worry, I will sell the hell outta these. Save some for Shane, the magazine will eat these up. I'll credit your accounts..." _Cole was interrupted by Dean.

"Mister Cole, this is Dean Ambrose. Thank you for buying my photos at a fair price. This time though, put my money in the chase account, or what ever Adam does. This is team money, not just mine. I insist." Dean looked hard at Adam as he spoke to Cole. He was serious about not taking money for himself.

"_Not a problem, Dean. Will do. Keep learning from Adam. You've improved so much in only a few days. Who knows, buy the end of the season, I may have a new number one. Gotta go, send the rest ASAP, I've go buyers waiting."_ The cell phone clicked as Cole ended the call.

"Dean, that wasn't necessary. You earned that money for yourself." Adam protested to the younger man.

Dean shook his head. "No, this was for the team. It's not like you could take the team pictures, so I did. I'm happy I got enough good ones to earn a good bit for the team. Please Adam, let me do this." He looked at Adam with a mixture of pride and happiness. He _was_ proud and happy, Dean had worked hard and it had paid off.

"Well, just this once. I am proud of you, Dean. You did really well today. I'll admit I was rather frustrated that I couldn't take the pictures myself. You proved I don't have to worry." Adam gave Dean a pat on the back.

Dean smiled and went to work with Adam, to pick out enough pictures and video to fill out the order Cole had placed. As usual, Chris and Seth were behind their computers. Roman and Hunter were outside and did a bit of maintenance on the vehicles. Shawn was busy making sandwiches in his and Hunter's room, where all the coolers were stored. He was happy to do it. It was his job to keep the coolers full and make sure they always had plenty to snack on. Hungry storm chasers were never a good thing.

Shawn carried two large paper plate patters of sandwiches into the Jericho's room. He went back and got a stack of plastic ups and a gallon of milk. The third trip brought a sack of apples and a few cans of potato chips. He called Roman and Hunter in to eat. Everyone took a break, washed up and enjoyed the delicious sandwiches Shawn had prepared.

Shawn was glad to see Roman down four cups of milk, Dean managed three and half and Seth drank three. They each ate two apples. Roman gave Shawn a wink and finished off his second apple. Shawn gave him a wink in return.

When they finished eating, Chris went over the plans to the next days weather chase. "I think the same areas are the best. The cold front is going to strengthen out over the plains. The warm air cap is also stronger. We will at least get thunderstorms. What I want is for you to get a probe up, but only if it's _not_ a tornadic storm. I want to compare some data. Why a storm with tornadic potential never forms a tornado." Chris gave his thoughts with a serious voice.

Hunter spoke up. "That should be easy enough to do. What if we the probe up and then minutes later, it produces a tornado?" He was equally serious and thoughtful.

Chris rubbed his chin. "Well, it's a risk, but then we might also get data on formation. We can't have too much data on anything." He stated firmly.

Over across the street, JoMo had just stepped out of his after sex shower. He was in a great mood. He planned to carry out his revenge on Adam during tomorrows chase. When JoMo was dry, groomed and dressed, he stepped out into the main hotel room. AJ was on his laptop while the Weather Channel played on the television in the background.

"_The highest chance for tornadoes is in the Texas Panhandle region. The towns of Amarillo, Hereford, Vega, Channing and Canyon are in the affected area. We urge all citizens in the Panhandle area to be watchful and please, prepare your shelter areas now." _ The announcer on the TV spoke in an authoritative tone. JoMo listened intently. Perfect, Chris should be an easy target.

AJ looked up from behind his computer. "Better pack up tonight. First thing in the morning we're heading up to Spearman, up in Hansford County. I am gonna win over Jericho. He's gonna pick the wrong place for once." He closed his laptop with a satisfied smirk.

JoMo couldn't believe what AJ had just said. "But AJ, baby, they didn't even mention Spearman or Hansford County. They said Amarillo, where we are. Why do you want to go up north?" He tried not to sound as upset as he was.

AJ stroked Morrison's cheek. "Calm down, pet. I know more than Jericho. The storms will develop here, but the action will be up north. Trust me, pet. Jericho will be forced to watch _my_ footage on television tomorrow, I just know it." He kissed JoMo with a sloppy, wet kiss.

JoMo sighed. He _had_ to stay on AJ's good side. He had time, he just had to keep the gun well hidden. "Okay, babe. I would love to see Jericho's expression when that happens. I'll get packed then, and be ready to go." He gave AJ a soft smile. He then went to help his lover pack. One thing John Morrison had was patience, and with AJ Styles as his partner, they were sorely tested.

In the morning, at a local diner, Chris watched his laptop. He wanted to be extra sure they were staying in the right place. Kevin Nash and his little group were at the same restaurant.

Kevin stopped at the Jericho table. "Hey guys, want to hear the latest? AJ is going to Spearman, says he's got you outsmarted. Can you believe that guy?" He laughed a bit.

Chris shook his head. "Stupid idiot. Well, he's the one that's going to miss out. Look, we're going here…." Chris only trusted one person outside his own crew and that was Kevin.

Jericho pointed out their chase area. Kevin responded. "Cool. We won't be in each others way. We're going down here. Good luck, guys. I hope you probe today." He shook Chris' hand and left.

"He really is a nice guy. I hope he gets his intercept vehicle into a tornado before asshole does. Even if it will be the footage of the year." Adam stated as he watched Kevin and his three man crew drive off in the tank like vehicle.

Shawn watched as well. "I hope he lives through it. Don't forget, his goal is different. He's doing it for a film. Kevin isn't really in competition with us." He said a silent prayer for Kevin and his team.

Adam nodded. "That's true. He's already said he's keeping all his footage until he edits his movie. I really do hope he gets his in a tornado shot. He's been trying for six or seven years. Maybe he's due this season."

"Me too, I really do, but we need to get moving." Chris stated as he closed his laptop and finished off his breakfast. Everyone took the cue and finished up their meals as well.

The waitress returned with six coffee filled thermos bottles, two for each vehicle. Hunter and Chris stayed to pay. Dean let Adam lean on his shoulder as he limped to the black Range Rover. Adam's ankle felt better, but he was still unable to stand long enough to film for any length of time.

Adam gingerly sat in the passenger seat. "Argh! It's really hurting now. It was better this morning. Why is it so bad again now. Feels like a billion bees stinging me." The blond whined like a toddler with a dirty diaper.

Den shrugged and felt bad, but he couldn't take Adam's pain away. Shawn spoke up. "Could be the weather. The air pressure is dropping. I feel it in my back. You want the ice or some aspirin?" He gave Adam a look of pity.

Adam nodded. "Both, please. I'm sorry about your back, Shawn. Bouncing on those dirt roads. You're probably right, about the weather. I shouldn't complain, poor people with arthritis." Adam had a guilty expression on his face.

"Oh, thanks, Dean." Shawn stated when Dean appeared and held out the bottle of aspirin and the filled ice bag.

"Glad to help." Dean replied as he helped Adam settle into the passenger seat, and placed the bag of ice on Adam's ankle. Shawn gave Adam two aspirin to take, and sent four more along for later in the day.

For Adam's sake, the team gathered around the Rover instead of the ROW for the final instructions for the day. Chris held a handful of papers, including his own hand drawn map and forecast. As much as he'd grown to respect Seth, he would always trust his own years of experience and knowledge over a computer. A computer could never register the "feeling" the weather had. Nor could a computer match the Native American tradition of "the twisting dust."

"Okay, I made a few adjustments. On the same road you were on yesterday, Shawn. I want you and Roman to go ten miles further from your observation point yesterday. Hunter, go five miles further northwest. I checked, there is a road with exits if you get a chance to launch. Any questions?" Chris looked at his team with an arched brow.

Hunter responded. "Are you moving as well?" He was a bit surprised at the changes, last night Chris had said yesterday's positions were perfect for today.

Chris nodded. "Yeah, about five miles further. Look, yesterday the cold front was here..." He pointed to the map he'd drawn last night, then continued. "This morning, it shifted to here, and the jet stream is here. We are going to get a twister. The upper level winds were already starting to rotate. No warm air yet, but give the heat a couple of hours to build. So, let's get going. Shawn?" Chris had shown Hunter the map he'd drawn at the restaurant that morning.

"Circle, please." Shawn asked softly. That all held hands. Adam turned in his seat, Chris took his left hand, Dean his right, and the circle formed from there. Shawn gave his prayer asking for guidance and protection from the storms as they worked to gather data to help people. He also asked to keep people safe during nature's rages. When the prayer ended, the couples and trio kissed. Chris and Seth watched as Scout and Rover left.

Chris got behind the wheel of the ROW. Seth sat in the passenger seat and quickly buckled up. He trusted Chris, but he wasn't Roman.

Just as Chris parked the ROW, off the side of a nearly abandoned country road, the NWS radio went off.

"_This is Mesoscale Discussion two eight seven nine, from the NWS Storm Prediction Center in Norman, Oklahoma. _ _Ten forty-nine AM. Central, May tenth. Areas affected are the central Texas Panhandle, including the city of Amarillo. Concerning severe potential tornado watch likely to be valid, one two seven five three z through one three nine four eight two z. Trends are being closely monitored for signs of convective initiation. Although timing is a bit uncertain, one or more tornado watches will probably be required by early afternoon…."_ The announcer went on to give a rather lengthy description of the same weather formation Chris had given his team before they had split up.

Chris pushed the buttons that unlocked the Doppler radar from it's safety position. It was kept stable as the ROW was on the road. It was incredibly sensitive. If it became unstable, it would take hours to reset and reboot. All the lights turned green for go. Chris always let out a sigh of relief when the last light turned green. He turned the radar on and he and Seth set to work.

Scout and Rover reported that they were in their places. _"ROW, Scout. Towers are rapidly building, already to about forty-five thousand and building. One to the southwest, one due south and one directly in the center of the other two. If they expand and join, we're going to have a super cell. Our winds are flowing directly to the north. Roman is going to start the thermal as soon as he gets the drone up. You want the feed?" _ Shawn already had that tone of excitement he had just before a chase.

Chris responded. "Confirmed what I'm seeing on the radar. Yeah, as much as he can send. Move at your own will. When it breaks, you won't have time to ask. Stay safe, Scout. ROW out." Chris' eyes never left his computer, he too was excited.

Seth took stared at his screen. "I think..." He could finish, the NWS radio blared out a tornado watch in the previously predicted area. It wasn't a PDS, which was good, but still the threat of a "big one" was there.

After the watch announcement, Seth finished his previous thought. "It's going to be in a good spot. Open fields for miles, even better than it looked yesterday. It is a bit closer to the very north of Amarillo, but it's sparsely populated."

"Send me the map to overlay, please. Oh and when Roman's thermal comes in, let me know. I've really taken to that thermal camera. I want to get Adam one." Chris kept his eye on the three thunderheads Shawn had reported. They were clearly visible on his radar, as they had widened the vector from yesterday.

Several miles away, Adam and Hunter sat in the Range Rover. Dean stood in a field about a quarter mile from the vehicle. Adam knew if those three clouds joined up, they would produce something big, hail if nothing else.

"Hunter, I just can't film this way. Get me on the roof…. Please?" Adam looked over at the older man with huge, hazel eyes and a boyish pout.

Hunter rolled his eyes. "Put the pout away, Betty Boop. I am _not_ your Lion. I'll do it, but if you hurt yourself, I take no responsibility." His tone was serious, but his amber eyes sparkled with mirth. He got out of the Rover so he could help Adam.

Adam felt much better, the ice and aspirin had helped a lot. "I will sit between the light bars. I'll be safe, not the first time I've been up there." He handed Hunter his camera bags.

Hunter put the bags on top of the car. It was easier for Adam to turn around and go up from the passenger door step. Hunter boosted Adam up with his shoulder. Adam easily pulled himself up onto the roof of the Rover. One thing about carrying a heavy news camera, it gave Adam strong upper body strength. Once he was up, he swung his legs up, with Hunter's help. When Adam was settled, Hunter handed Adam all his camera gear.

"Thanks, Hunter. Oh, this is much better. I'm good, safe and secure. Keep an ear to the radio." Adam was much happier now that he could film better footage.

Hunter laughed to himself. It certainly was interesting to drive around with Adam. He understood better how Adam was finally able to tame Chris Jericho. You couldn't be around Adam and stay salty and sour. Hunter slid into the driver's seat and turned the laptop to face in his direction.

Shawn stood on the roof of the Scout truck with Roman. The three areas of clouds grew like boiling water. Shawn observed something interesting.

"Roman, are the beaver tails joining?" Shaw wasn't sure if he saw what he thought he saw.

Roman focused the drone on the bottoms of the three clouds. The beaver tail of the northern most cloud stretched to the forming beaver tail of the cloud in the middle. Both tails were being pulled to the southern most cloud.

"Yeah, and there is a slight spin to them. You can see it better in the thermal. It picks up the mix of the cold and warm air." Roman nodded to the screen he held in his hand. The wind had begun to pick up.

"That thing could produce three funnels. You'd better bring the drone in." Shaw stated as the saw the first flash of lightening. A rumble of distant thunder echoed across the sky a few seconds later.

Roman agreed with Shawn's advice and brought the drone in. With Roman's guidance, Shawn reached out and grabbed the drone by the grab bar. Roman cut the engine. He took the cameras off the drone, the packed the flying machine into its bag.

Roman continued to film with the GoPro and Shawn used the FLIR thermal camera. The FLIR was more like holding a hand gun. Shawn, a hunter, had a very steady hand, which was better.

At the Radar On Wheels, Chris and Seth were excited. The way the beaver tails were forming held all kinds of unknown possibilities.

"Winds must be stronger, Roman brought the drone in. Wow, the thermal is much better. I mean I know the relay makes it a tad unsteady on the drone, but this is crystal clear." Seth pressed a button on his computer and sent the FLIR footage to Chris' computer.

Chris gave a low whistle. "That makes for more accurate readings...wait… isn't the hand hold of the FLIR shaped kind of like a gun?" He looked as Seth gave a nod. "That explains it, I bet Shawn is using it. He's a hunter, so he can hold a gun steady for a long time. I'm gonna ask." Chris picked up the radio mic. As he did, Seth put on a headset, just in case the NWS radio alerted.

Shawn did indeed confirm Chris' guess. "Well, no offense to Roman at all, but Shawn, you shoot the thermal when you can. It's your gunslinger skills. Keep an eye out, those beaver tails are really stirring up the atmosphere. Jet stream is about to slid into the picture. ROW out." Chris ended his call with a wink to Seth.

Seth held up a finger. He closed his eyes as to not be distracted from listening. A minute later he removed his headset and spoke.

"They have issued a PDS warning for the storm. Storm ocean is growing intense, tornado expected at any time." Seth relayed the radio alert.

"Not till the jet moves in, but it will shortly. I'm going to get a look. Tell Scout and Rover about the PDS. I'll be back." Chris got up and went outside. He climbed up the ladder that led to the roof of their "office". Chris had his camera. He took it out and began to film.

Chris trusted Seth to keep an eye on things. There wasn't anything to do until if and when a funnel dropped. Chris watched. Now one, huge long beaver tail flowed from the rear of the southernmost storm cloud. It looked just like a long, flat table in the sky. It was a perfectly straight line. The funnel would form at the base of the southern cloud.

As Scout, Rover and Chris at the ROW watched, the base of the joint of the beaver tail to the cloud, began to lower into a wall cloud. A funnel should soon start to form. Then, something else began to happen.

The three clouds had not joined together, nor had one been over powered by the other, which was the norm. Instead, a wall clouds began to form at the bases of the middle and northern clouds.

Lightening cracked from cloud to ground like electric fingers. Thunder rumbled, the winds blew harder. Mother Nature was in a rage and she was about to let loose like a woman scorned.

Adam, Dean, Shawn, Roman and Chris all had their cameras running full out. Dean's still camera clicked way every ten seconds. Everyone felt the shift in the wind, it blew warm and cool at the same time. The grasses and crops in the fields bent towards the clouds, then they suddenly changed direction and bent the other way. The change was so fast, the crops and grasses looked like buggy whips.

As the wall clouds boiled, the sky turned an eerie shade of greenish purple. The color came from the hail stones the swirled in the clouds before the pounded down to the ground. The color made the wall and storm clouds turn so black, they were nearly blue.

Suddenly, three fingers began to descend down to the ground. There wasn't one tornado, there were three!


	14. A Triple Threat

For a moment, the seven men of the Jericho storm chase team stood, mesmerized, in a nearly hypnotic state. The three tornadoes had touched down. One to the southwest, one directly west, and the third to the west, northwest. No one knew quite where to look.

Chris, on the roof of the Radar On Wheels semi, had the best wide angle view. He could easily get all three tornadoes in his lens. Roman and Shawn had the best view of the southern most storm. Hunter, Adam and Dean had the western storm, and Seth watched three screens at once on his computer. The poor boy nearly went cross-eyed.

All the various GoPro cameras on the three vehicles were also focused on wide angle to catch all three twisting, finger-like clouds.

Chris sighed deeply. He knew he should be down inside the ROW, to lead his team. Jericho, the former photographer, battled with Chris, the leader of the Jericho Storm Chase Team.

Seth got up from his chair, he went to the door of the office. He had no idea where Chris had gone. "CHRIS?" Seth called out as loud as he could against the wind, thunder and power of nature.

Chris heard Seth call. With great reluctance, he put his camera down. At least the GoPro would catch nearly the same shot. By the time he'd climbed down the ladder, Seth had gone back inside, all the radios were talking at once.

Chris went inside and closed the door behind him. There was too much dirt in the air. They could not put all the delicate equipment at risk. Seth was very glad to see Chris. If he hadn't been so flustered, he would have chuckled at the way Chris' hair was blown in ten directions.

"Sorry, Seth. It happened so fast, I just couldn't stop watching and filming. Warnings to the town out?" Chris and Seth had to communicate through their headsets because of the noise of the storm.

"Yes. Scout is staying in place for now, they are out of any path of danger. Rover wants to know what to do. Chris, I think the two are going to mesh with the northern storm. North is nearly stationary, south is rapidly moving to west. West is also nearly stationary." Seth sounded more excited than anything.

Chris took a breath and put his leadership cap back on. "Okay. South is one, west is two, north is three, always numbers it's easier. Seth, there is no time, you are in charge of Scout, I'll take Rover. Their safety is in your hands. Seth, if I didn't have faith in you, you wouldn't be here. Now, let's get to work." Chris spoke with utter confidence. He was also very calm, which helped Seth.

"Yes, sir. Don't worry I can do it. I have everything recording double, we can't lose a minute of this." Seth had calmed, because of the confidence Chris had given him.

Chris flipped a switch on the radio. "ROW to Rover, Row to Rover." He hoped to hear his Kitten's voice.

"_ROW this is Rover. Go ahead, Chris."_ Hunter responded. His tone was slightly aggravated. Adam had refused to come down from the roof. At least now, Dean was up there with him.

Chris scowled, but now wasn't the time. "Stay where you are for now. You're safe there, until something changes. One is moving toward two. Can you report any damage?"

"_One is still about EF one, if that, but it is spinning fast. There have been some transformer flashes. We can get a probe into two, if we move now."_ Hunter as usual was all about the probes. Chris sometimes had a hard time keeping a storm amped Hunter under control.

Chris shook his head, typical Hunter. "Not yet, Hunt. It's too unpredictable right now. Stay put. By the way, where is my man?" Chris brow arched. Hunter couldn't see it, but he could hear it.

"_Up on the roof, but he is perfectly safe. Dean just went up there to film too. Wait… wait… one is… oh my God, Chris. Are you seeing this?" _ Hunter spoke in a near tone of awe.

"Hold on, Hunt." Chris snapped his finger. When Seth looked up, Chris held up three fingers. Seth nodded, pressed some keys and the GoPro live feed from Rover came up on the screen.

Chris eyes opened wide. "Seth!" He wanted conformation of what he looked at. Chris glanced at Seth.

The tornado to the north was moving south towards tornado number two, as the tornado from the south, also moved to the western tornado. It was one in a million or even higher that a tornado would move from north to south. Nearly one hundred percent of the time, tornadoes moved from the southwest to the northeast. It might wobble at times, but even then it moved from south to north.

"_Chris, please, let me try to get a probe into the rogue storm. I still have time, but only if I go now."_ Hunter almost sounded like he was on his knees and begged.

Chris rubbed his chin. "Alright, but Hunter, double check your exits, fire the probe and then get the HELL out of there. Go!" He knew Hunter wouldn't be stupid, but Adam was with him.

"_Thanks. On our way, and yes, Adam is coming down. Rover out." _ Hunter spoke so fast Chris could hardly understand him. At least it got Adam off the roof.

In the Rover, Adam and Dean barely got in the vehicle before Hunter gunned the engine. Hunter explained what was happening as they sped towards the three funnel clouds. Adam began to prepare the launch panel.

"… so, first you have to warm it up. By the time we get there, it's ready. Then Hunter will stop or slow down just enough for me to launch, then we run like hell and hope we hit. I only wish there was a way to aim it, but we haven't worked it out yet." As Adam finished his explanation to Dean about how the probe launch worked, Hunter brought the Rover to halt. He had just turned down the road they would take to make the launch.

"Okay, it will have to be on my side. Dean, you will have to help Adam line it up. Good Lord…" Hunter commented as he watched the three tornadoes.

The one from the south had slowed down, while the one coming down from the north had sped up. The one in the center was still nearly stationary, like it was waiting for the other two to join it.

"We want to hit the north cloud. Okay, ready, set, go!" Hunter sped down the gravel road at around sixty miles per hour. Adam and Dean hung on for dear life.

At the ROW, both Seth and Chris watched the blue dot that indicated where the Rover was on the map. Seth could see that Chris' lips moved, but nothing came out. Seth wondered if the man was praying. At that thought, Seth realized that Dean was in the Rover as well… his lips too began to move.

Hunter began to slow down. "Get ready. Dean, watch now. Adam, finger on launch. We've got about thirty seconds." Hunter had one eye on the road, and out of his side window.

Dean slid over in the backseat and looked out of the window. Adam was ready for Hunter to stop or at least slow down. Lightening flashed, thunder crashed and the inflow winds buffeted against the Range Rover like a sledge hammer. So far there was no rain or hail, but it wouldn't be long.

Hunter smashed on the breaks, the Rover slid to a stop. "**FIRE!**" Hunter yelled so loudly it nearly burst his passengers ear drums.

Adam pressed the button for the driver's side third position probe rocket. He fired a second one, just in case. It was something he rarely did, but this was a special event.

As soon as the rockets launched, Hunter once again gunned the engine. Gravel and dust blew in the wind as they sped towards safety.

It was as if the rocket launch woke the storm up. Before Hunter could make the turn onto the escape road, the three tornadoes became one. The storm that was once nearly stationary took off like the rocket that had been fired at it. The bad thing; it was headed in the same direction as the sleek, black Range Rover.

In the ROW two things happened at once. The computer alerted to the fact that the probe had entered the tornado. A split second later, the alarm sounded again, the second probe had also entered the storm, but at a lower point.

Chris and Seth were so enthralled about the double probe strike, they failed to notice the incredible danger the Range Rover was in.

Hunter's eyes went wide as he looked in the side mirror. "Tighten your fuckin' seat belts." Hunter barked as he turned down a barely there road that cut through and empty field. They were half a mile from their planned escape route.

Adam looked out his side window. "Dean! Shoot it! Fucking shoot it!" He gave Dean his beloved camera that he had in his lap.

Dean grabbed the camera and spun in his seat. He managed to climb over into the back of the Range Rover. The graduate student was too busy to worry about the fact that the tornado was only a thousand yards behind them, tearing up the field like a giant plow. The dirt swirled around the tornado like smoke.

Dean fought to keep the camera steady as they bounced more than drove across the field. Both Hunter and Adam banged the tops of their heads against the roof, more than once.

"Go, Hunter, GO! It's getting too close!" Adam had rolled down his window and stuck his head out long enough to look. Even with his long hair pulled into a pony tail, it whipped against his face so hard it stung like a million bees. It brought tears to Adam's eyes. He leaned back in and rolled up the window with a press of a button.

While Adam settled back into his seat, Hunter increased their speed. "I'm trying, Adam. Damn it. I should have listened. I'm sorry." Hunter felt bad and extremely guilty for pushing the probe yet again. Visions of Shawn filled his mind as he drove like a demon through the field.

At the ROW, Seth had the probe data recording on two different drives, one for each probe. Seth did things with computers that no one else had even thought of. Chris finally had a moment to look where the Rover was. He'd been sure Hunter would easily get out of the storms path.

"Holy fuck. No… no… oh fuck… no..." Chris' entire soul sank to the floor as he stared at his computer screen.

That got Seth's attention. He leaned over to look at what Chris was seeing. "Oh Dean…. Dean..." Seth muttered softly.

Chris reached over and put a hand on Seth's shoulder. "My Kitten. Go, Hunter, go." Nothing else mattered. All the Doctor of Meteorology could think of was his beautiful, wonderful husband.

The Scout truck had moved to a place about three miles from the tornado, on a small hill with a perfect view. The winds flowed towards the storm. There was too much lightening to stand outside. Roman was mesmerized by the different patterns the electric strokes made as they struck from the sky to the ground.

"I bet Adam and Dean are getting great footage." Shawn sighed. Sometimes he wished he could take good pictures, he liked the excitement. But then again, his real talents were as the group "psychologist", Pastor and Nurse. All very important parts of the team.

"Too bad they didn't have a chance put a probe up. It blew up too fast. Oh… hang on, here comes the hail!" Roman also sounded a tad jealous, but he knew his job was just as important as Dean's or Seth's. They were so mesmerized by the storm, they failed to listen to the radio contact between ROW and Rover.

"Yep. Hold on." Shawn reached over and pushed a button on the dashboard. There was a mechanical sound. Several steel plates extended out from the roof. They were the hail shields that had been custom made.

The steel plates extended about a foot out over the front windshield, the door windows and rear windshield. They protected the glass from hail. The original idea had come from Kevin Nash, and Chris had loved it.

Roman was still impressed with the idea. "Those really are fantastic." He exclaimed as the panels expanded.

Shawn explained where the idea had come from. "… there is also one that rises up and extends out over the equipment on the roof..." He was interrupted by the crackle of the radio.

"_Rover to Scout. Shawn, baby boy, I love you." _ Was all Hunter said before the radio went silent again.

Shawn looked at Roman with question filled eyes. "What… Roman?" His heart banged in his chest.

Roman shrugged. "Hang on, I'll call Seth." Roman reached for the radio, Shawn stopped him.

"No, Roman. They will be busy with that..." He nodded to the now more distant tornado. "I'll just… have to wait… and pray." Shawn knew Hunter was in dire trouble. His call was the secret code they had devised for trouble.

Roman had the same sudden thought that Seth had earlier. "If Dean… oh… Dean…." He felt Shawn's hand in his. Together, the two men prayed for the men they loved, Adam included.

The Rover was pulled by the wind. Hunter had the gas pedal to the floor, but they were losing ground. The vehicle shook like a rag doll in a dog's mouth.

Dean diligently filmed the roaring tornado as it drew closer and closer. If he was going to die, he would die with a camera in hand.

With a shaky hand, Adam took the radio mic from in front of Hunter's lips. He'd held the mic while Hunter called had called Shawn. Now, he had to do the same to his Lion.

Adam held the mic up to his mouth. He sniffed and swiped the tear from his cheek. He wasn't afraid to die, Adam just didn't want to leave his Lion, alone and hurting.

"R...ROW… the… this is Rover." Adam prayed it would be Chris who responded. "ARGH!" Adam cried out as his head banged once again on the roof of the truck.

"_Kitten! Kitten!" _Chris heard Adam cry out in pain, was it too late?

"Lion! I'm… okay… I… love… you..." Was all Adam could say, and all he intended to say.

In the safety of the ROW, Chris had other ideas. "Hunter get out of there! You're too close!" He screamed into the radio.

"_He's doing… we're…. it's… pulling us… we're… in… a field… if it… starts… to rain… we're… sunk… it's… we… turn… it… follows… ARGH!… head… hits… roof… bounce… lo… ou..." _Adam's voice vanished.

Chris could barely hear as Adam's voice broke up as the radio failed. "Oh Kitten, please…. don't be dead..." He let out the most mournful cry Seth had ever heard. The younger man began to sob.

"Dean, Oh I love you… come back to us..." Seth sobbed through his hands.

All Chris and Seth could do was watch, hope and pray. They watched as the red and green blob on the radar got closer and closer to the blue dot. The both jumped out of their skin. The probe alarm went off again. Sure enough, another rocket probe had been fired, but why? Was it a last stand or a goodbye?

Like a robot, Seth began to record the data onto a third external disc drive he kept ready, just in case. Chris couldn't stare at the computer any more. The blue dot had vanished as the red/green blob of the tornado finally over took it.

Chris opened the door, it poured rain and wind made the drops feel like BB's as it pelted Chris' skin. He was too numb to feel it. His Kitten was now a piece of debris in that red/green monster. He fell to his knees and sobbed his heart out.

The Scout truck had survived the golf ball sized hail storm. The rains had gone from heavy sheets to a steady drizzle. Shawn had pushed the button to retract the hail shields. His heart wanted to pick up the radio and find out what was going on.

"Shawn, just call." Roman had watched Shawn's hand reach for the radio, then go back, about ten times.

Shawn sighed. "With that tornado on the ground, the are busy in the ROW. Also, look… that call from Hunt? It was our code. We agreed to make a call like that if there was a chance of… you know. We also agreed, once the call was made, not to call again. Hunter could be trying to concentrate on driving or something. A call could just interrupt. It's only happened a couple of times and we're both still here, so I don't want to jinx it. It's just… hard." The coppery blond let out another sigh.

The student nodded. "I suppose I can understand it. Well, it's still on the ground. Should we follow?"

"Yeah… we've got a job to do. We've got to get ahead of it again. If we swing around, we can go round it from the western side. It's also the safest. Better gun it, the hail really held us up." Shawn pointed out the road to take on the computer screen.

Roman fired up the engine. "Buckle up." He put the red truck in gear and sped off like a bolt of lightening. Shawn flipped the switches that turned on all their flashing amber warning lights. One good thing, at there wasn't any traffic to contend with.

Seth had managed to get Chris back inside. He dug a beach towel out of his bag in the storage compartment in the cab of the ROW. Seth gently towel dried Chris' hair, then wrapped the towel around the older man's shoulders.

Seth opened a thermos and poured two cups of coffee. "Here, drink this, it's still hot. We're not sure, Chris. I've been watching. Shawn and Roman are moving to get ahead of the storm. I've also been listening to the SkyWarn radio. The tornado has shifted again, it's going to the west of Amarillo. They are estimating it to be an EF three. And, so far, no reports of injuries, so that's good." Seth tried to be positive even though he felt as bad as Chris. Dean was as gone as Adam and Hunter.

Chris' hand shook as he went to sip his cup of coffee. "The won't… they were sucked up… Oh God… my Kitten. My beautiful, sweet, funny Kitten..." Chris put the cup back down. He could care less about the tornado or the weather, his life was over.

Roman kept a steady speed as they flew down the gravel road. They had passed the tornado and were now trying to get enough ahead to watch its progress. They didn't have a scouting job to do, but, Shawn's job was to stay ahead of the storm.

"If it's not raining, I can run some FLIR footage. Or, you can, your hand is much steadier." Roman stated as he made a turn down another road, so they could watch the tornado in safety.

Shawn watched the radar closely. "If you go five more miles, we are out of the rain band. The tornado is steady, no sign of roping out. NWS says it's and EF three, no injuries reported, and will go west of Amarillo." Shawn listened to the NWS radio with an earbud, as to not disturb Roman's concentration as he drove.

Roman made the required turn. The storm was visible through Shawn's passenger window. Both men were silent as they found a place to park and watch the storm. It wasn't a rise, but it was flat and had an unobstructed view of the tornado and the path it would take for several miles.

"Good spot. Let's do our jobs." Shawn's heart wasn't in it, he was too worried about his husband, Adam and Dean. Dean, who had made so much progress.

Roman sighed. "Yeah. I could care less either… Dean. But, if they are… we owe it to them to keep on doing our job. Sorry if that came across as… bossy." Roman forgot for a moment that Shawn was his elder and way more experienced.

Shawn gave Roman a slight smile. "Thanks, Roman. I needed to hear that. You're exactly right. Come on, let's film this damn beast." He opened the passenger door and stepped out. The air was oppressive and heavy, as it had not yet been cooled by rain or hail.

Shawn filmed with the thermal camera, while Roman worked to get some lightening shots with his camera. No matter what, lightening absolutely still mesmerized the grad student. He almost forgot his worry… almost.

Chris finally managed to pull himself together. It had helped when Roman signaled that there was footage incoming. It made the Doctor of Meteorology wake up and realize he wanted all the data he could get on the storm that had claimed his Kitten. Chris vowed to make sure no tornado ever took another life.

Seth looked at both the regular and thermal footage sent by the Scout team. "I think it's spinning out soon. The upper level winds are tearing the tops apart." He pointed out the activity to his leader.

Chris had to put on his glasses, his eyes ached from crying and the strain of watching the computer screen. "Good eye. You pay attention. I'm still impressed with that FLIR. Transpose it, Seth. I want to see what the temperature of the upper level winds are."

Seth made the adjustment. He layered the thermal footage over the normal footage. Chris made a "hum" sound. He then made a couple of mathematical calculations. He had Seth double check his math. Chris wasn't sure how accurate he'd been in his state of mind.

Seth passed the paper back to Chris. "A plus, Professor. If warm air rises, why is the cold air on top?" He decided to immerse himself in their work to get his mind off Dean. Maybe it would help Chris as well.

Chris shrugged. "I can only guess it's because the jet stream winds blow stronger as they move from the south to the west, to the northeast. It's starting to break up. I wish I could get more excited. These are the best kinds of storms to study. No homes in the way." He sighed deeply.

Seth looked at his computer. "Oh no… it's getting stronger again." Seth's voice drooped with his shoulders. Maybe the tornado was just getting started, maybe Amarillo would have a Terrible Tuesday of its own… not something to celebrate.

Chris shook his head. "No, there's not enough inflow. The hail and rain have cooled the air too much. It's making a last roar. I hope… he's not a… a broken doll… I can't… it wasn't even a big… tornado…. Oh God, no… they can't be… not my Kitten..." Tears flowed down Chris' face as he hiccuped his words.

Seth huffed. "No, they aren't dead… my Dean can not die!" He refused to cry, but the tears were there.

Shawn and Roman both filmed the dying storm. It had tried to grow and strengthen, but after several blasts of cooler air, it rapidly broke apart. The tornado was now no more than a dangling, twisted thread, then with a poof, it was gone. Rain fell in gray curtains and the lightening was only an occasional flash, like a sheet. It took longer and longer for the echo of thunder to be heard.

"Well, that's it. Hurry, it's going to rain." Shawn exclaimed as the first drops of water caused dark, wet stains to appear on his clothing. Roman shut down both cameras and hurried behind Shawn to the truck.

The younger and older men sat there, not knowing what to do. "I've had this feeling, something was going to happen. I thought…. It felt like we were being watched, but… maybe it was Mother Nature watching… Roman… what will I do? We've been together for nearly thirty years..." Shawn turned to look at Roman, his turquoise eyes were red rimmed and tear filled.

Roman caressed Shawn's cheek as a gesture of support. "I don't know… Dean is our heart and soul. We don't know, the could be alive… there is always hope. You're a Pastor, don't you have the answers?" His dark eyes matched Shawn's.

Shawn gave a guffaw, an almost sarcastic chuckle. "Hardly. Being a Theological student only raised more questions. But… never give up hope and keep the faith are the utmost. Let's go back to the ROW, Seth needs you." He gave a nod to the keys in the ignition.

Roman started the truck. "Chris will need you. You'll need each other. I just… not even two weeks into the season… what… will… are we done?" Roman slowly pulled out onto the main gravel road and headed southeast.

"That will be up to Chris and the University. I'm… until we know for sure… I just… they have to be alright… they just have to be." Shawn spoke firmly. Hunter, Dean and Adam could not be dead, they just couldn't.

After about ten minutes, Shawn cried out. "Stop! Roman, stop!" He was excited about something, but what.

Shawn fumbled with his seat belt. With a growl of frustration, he finally freed himself. Shawn opened the door and ran down the road a few feet. Roman watched as Shawn bent down and picked something up. It dawned on the student, Shawn had recovered a rocket probe.

When he got back to the truck. Shawn held the probe as gently as a newborn babe. "He… made this." Shawn muttered as he cradled the spent probe in his arms.

Before Roman could put the truck in gear, the radio came to life. _"ROW to Scout. Come home."_ It was Seth's voice and he sounded utterly shattered.

Roman grabbed the mic. "We're on our way, baby. It will be okay. I'll be there soon. I love you." He replaced the mic and put the truck in gear. He glanced over at Shawn, it was pitiful. Tears slowly dripped down Shawn's cheeks and fell onto the probe in his hands. Roman didn't notice the tears that dripped down into his neat black beard. He sped down the road, his Sethie needed him.

Chris and Seth sat on the steps. They had to breathe in some of the fresh, storm cooled air. They could hear the radios if they called or gave a new report. They also had their hand held radios, just in case.

"Seth, do you have Dean's cigarettes? I'll buy him a new pack." Chris asked in a nearly robotic voice.

Without a word, Seth got up. He returned a few minutes later with a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. "They are menthol." Seth stated as he handed them to Chris.

"That's what I smoke. Thanks." Chris already had a cigarette in his mouth and lit it. He took a drag so deep, half the cigarette turned to ash.

Both their heads turned when they heard the sound of an approaching vehicle. When the flame red Scout truck came into view, Seth and Chris both slumped. They had hoped to see black, not red.

Roman parked behind the ROW. Seth got up and walked toward the truck. Roman got out as fast as he could. Soon his arms were filled with a heartbroken Seth.

Shawn got out of the truck. He carried the probe in his hands. Chris looked when he saw Shawn stand in front of him. He was startled to see the probe Shawn carried.

"Is that all you found? No… nothing else?" Chris looked at Shawn with sad, blue eyes.

Shawn knew exactly what Chris meant. "No… no signs of anything else. What do you know? Please, Chris. I need to know." He nearly begged as he sat on the steps with Chris.

Chris lit another cigarette and told Shawn all he knew. It was hard, very hard. "...I'm the one that cleared the probe launch. I knew they had an escape route, the tornadoes were far enough apart. Just before the radio went out, they got one last probe into the storm. I just… can't believe what happened." Chris finished with an exhale of smoke.

Shawn kept his grip on the probe. "Hunt would be glad to know he got three into one storm. I guess you've tried calling?"

Chris lit a fresh cigarette off the butt of the other. "Nothing but static. Shawn, what do we do?" He turned to his older friend for help.

"Maybe we could search? Maybe they are just stuck in a ditch or hurt and waiting for us. I can't… I have to find them." Shawn spoke firmly, with a fire in his eyes.

Chris nodded. "I agree. Boys?" Chris called out to the college students. Roman and Seth stood and clung to each other. When Chris called, they walked over, hand in hand.

"Shawn and I want to search. Maybe they are stuck or hurt. You two take the ROW and come from this direction. We'll go to the place where they turned to escape. We should meet in the middle. Roman, if the way looks like the ROW is too heavy, call, don't get stuck. A semi tow out is over a thousand bucks, plus the radar is too delicate. If you see anything, radio, we'll do the same. Let's go." Chris gave his orders in the same voice he used to direct a chase.

Chris and Seth shut down the radar and locked in place. It slid back into its protective cover. The also shut down all the computers. Seth had already double saved all the data. It took about thirty minutes. All while they worked to get ready to leave, ears and heads perked and turned at every sound, but no Range Rover appeared.

The Scout, driven by Chris went one way, the Radar On Wheels the other. The rains had stopped and the skies had begun to clear. A rainbow appeared in the eastern sky, but not one of the four men saw it. They were too busy looking for signs of the Range Rover.

"Ro, what are we gonna do? It's so… Dean felt so much better. Why? Why now?" Seth asked in an emotion filled voice.

Roman sighed as drove slowly and scanned with his eyes. "I don't know, baby. I really don't know. I know I won't leave you, ever. I love you too much to ever leave you. I also know Dean would want us to go on and finish our degrees, and make him proud. Or, he could be sitting in a wet, muddy ditch wondering where we are." He hoped to give Seth something to cling to.

Seth let out a whimper. "Do you really think so? Roman, you didn't see what Chris and I saw..." He went on to explain about seeing the tornado on the radar over take the blue dot that represented the Range Rover. By the time Seth finished, the tears rolled down his face once again.

Once Roman heard Seth out, he didn't have much hope to cling to, but he had to hold himself together for Seth. "Baby, we just have to hope, pray and keep the faith. No matter what, we have each other."

Seth said nothing, but his hand rested on Roman's thigh as his eyes scanned for any kind of clue as to where the Range Rover had gone.

Shawn listened as Chris finished telling him the same thing Seth had told Roman. "...then the radio went dead and the dot vanished. A couple of seconds later, a probe started to send data. It was their way of saying goodbye… my… Kitten..." Chris finished with a sniff and a drag off a cigarette. He blew the smoke out of the open window.

Shawn's eyes clouded over, he swiped them with his fingers. He had to stay focused as watch for debris, or any other clue from their missing loved ones.

When Chris saw the amber bar lights of an approaching vehicle, both he and Shawn held their breath. Was it the Rover?

The closer the vehicle got, the searching me knew it wasn't the Range Rover. It was the tank-like vehicle of Kevin Nash. Chris' whimper of disappointment escaped before he could stop it. Chris slowed down as Kevin did.

"Hey Chris, Shawn. Man, that was another rogue wasn't it? We were a quarter mile from being in the center. Next time maybe. What are you doing out here? I thought you stayed in the radar truck?" Kevin was bright eyed with excitement as he spoke a hundred miles an hour.

Chris pulled himself together. For some reason, he couldn't tell the truth. "Looking for our rocket probes. They managed to get three hits. We found one, gotta keep lookin'. You'll get your shot, Kev. No one has more determination than you. Well, we'd better keep looking while we have daylight. Say, if you see something like this, call me, okay?" Chris asked as he held up the rocket probe Shawn had brought.

Kevin smiled. "Will do. Stay safe. See ya down the line." He pressed the gas pedal and the heavy vehicle pulled away.

"You did good, Chris. No one needs to know until we do. Come on, let's go." Shawn took the probe and held it firmly. It was his link to Hunter and what held him together.

The two vehicles followed the path of the Range Rover, but they found no signs of the broken car anywhere. There was one tiny good thing. Seth and Roman happened to find the other two rocket probes. One had fallen on the road, the other in the field where the Rover had raced to escape the tornado.

The were now parked just off the paved highway that would lead them back to Amarillo. "We should keep looking. Maybe we missed something." Seth looked at their leader with red rimmed eyes.

"It's getting too dark. We will go back to the hotel. I'll call the Sheriff. The are still saying no injuries, but maybe… I dunno. Shawn?" Chris looked to their elder. If he ever needed Shawn's fatherly advice, it was now.

Shawn sighed. "It's the best option right now. I say we go back. It's also where Hunter, Adam and Dean would go. We also need to… be together." He finished with another sigh.

With everyone in agreement, Chris drove the Scout truck and led the ROW back to the hotel. Needless to say, the four hoped to see the missing Ranger Rover in the parking lot. Hopes and hearts flopped again when the Rover wasn't there. The final loss of hope came when they found their rooms cold, dark and empty. No Adam curled up like a kitten in the bed, nor no Dean or Hunter.

Fifteen minutes later, Shawn, Seth and Roman listened while Chris phoned the Potter County Sheriff's Department. Chris carefully explained who he was and why he called. He answered several general questions, names of the missing, what make, model and color of the vehicle, what their last known location was and a few questions about the storm chase.

When Chris hung up the phone, several more minutes later, three pairs of eyes looked at him expectantly. Chris began to speak.

"They are sending a Deputy over. They of course want pictures, and to see our map. They couldn't figure out where I was talking about. It's possible they were actually in Vega county. If so, they will have to work through them. The Deputy did assure me, they know of no accidents or injuries or… deaths. All we can do now is get some pictures ready. The Deputy will be here soon. It's the best we can do right now." Chris gave a shrug. There was nothing to do but wait.

Seth was confused. "Why didn't we find anything? How can a car just vanish into thin air? It's just not possible." He was angry, hurt and upset. Especially when Roman had pulled a picture of Dean out of his wallet and laid it on the table.

Shawn's robotic voice replied. "Seth, think about it. They could have vanished in air. The tornado could have picked them up and dropped them miles and miles from where they were. There was a report of a semi being picked up by a tornado and dropped fifty miles from where it was picked up." It was horrible to say, and worse to think, but it was possible.

"Oh my God, I just… I should have… Oh God." Seth began to sob again as Roman held him close. Seth was never emotional about things, nor childish, but this strongly affected him and no one could blame him.

Both Chris and Shawn had also pulled out pictures of their husbands for the Deputy. They also felt like lost children. Chris just wanted to crawl into bed and sob his heart out.

Roman managed to sooth Seth, but he still held the smaller man in his lap and rocked him gently. Shawn nursed a cup of peppermint tea, the rocket probe and his Bible were in his lap. Chris sat on the bed, close to where Shawn sat in a chair. He rocked himself and chewed on his fingers. Four strong, courageous men had been reduced to frightened boys. It was a very heartbreaking thing to see.

All four jumped when a loud, authoritative knock echoed on the door. Chris stood. "The Deputy is here." He stated as he walked to the door.

Seth slid off Roman's lap and into a chair, and wiped his eyes. Shawn closed his Bible and Roman held Dean's picture. Chris opened the door.

A tall, older, yet handsome Potter County Deputy stood there, a stony expression on his face. "Chris Jericho?" He waited, as Chris nodded.

The Deputy spoke. "I have some news for you."


	15. The News

"What is it? Did you find them? Are they..." Chris couldn't say the horrible word as he looked at the Deputy.

The Deputy, still stone faced replied. "Does this belong to you?" He stepped aside to move out of the way.

When the Deputy moved, Chris could see the parking lot. He gasped when a very dirty Adam, Hunter and Dean got out of an equally very dirty black Range Rover.

"**KITTEN!**" Chris cried out as he forgot they were at a hotel. A few curious people peered out of their windows.

Seth, Roman and Shawn froze for a split second and stared at each other. Then in one movement the three men rushed to the door. Adam was in Chris' arms as both men sobbed and neither man cared.

Soon Dean found himself smothered between Roman and Seth and there was no place he'd rather be. Hunter's arms were filled with a wet eyed, coppery blond.

The Deputy's stone faced expression had vanished. He still had a few official questions, but he could wait. He was sure he'd feel the same if his husband had been through something like this. He was glad his spouse was a happy househusband.

It took a bit, but soon all seven men were settled in the Jericho's room, along with Deputy Hill, as the men found out.

The Deputy chuckled. "Just as I pulled out on to Main Street, I saw this Range Rover go by. I looked at the plate. I knew I'd just found your missing men. I pulled them over, made sure I was right. I gave them a no stop escort. I need to know what happened. Not the whole story, but, about foul play. Were you held hostage or something?" He was very curious as to what the men had been through.

Hunter swallowed his sip of hot coffee that Shawn had made. "No, nothing like foul play, but, I'll be honest, I thought we were goners. Everything was great when we went to launch. Then when the three funnels joined up, the tornado went off like a ball of lightening. It shifted its track and I swear the fuckin' thing deliberately chased us..." Adam interrupted Hunter.

"It did. Bless Dean's heart, he bounced around the back of the Rover like an outta control basketball, but he damn well kept filming. Cole is gonna pay ultra premium for that footage..." Adam was proud of Dean, but he was halted by Hunter.

Hunter chuckled. "Adam, hush. I want to fill them in and get a shower." He gave Adam a wink, he couldn't blame Adam. Hunter was just as happy to be back.

Adam flushed. "Sorry, I'm just so happy. I'll be quiet now." He buried himself in Chris' arms with a smile.

Hunter continued. "Just when I was about to lose complete control of the Rover, we hit the gravel road. That was where we fired the last rocket. We hoped you know it meant we had made it. The radio had gone out, the antenna was ripped off the roof. Anyway, we finally broke away from the pull of the tornado. We were able to go faster and faster. Then, the Rover just slowed down more and more. I finally had to stop. Thankfully, we were out of immediate danger. We got out and saw that all four tires were as flat as pancakes. The self repair worked, but not on a dirt and gravel road. We only had one spare, the other is on our truck. We had no way to contact anyone. Even cell service was down." He had to pause and took a sip of coffee.

The Deputy was enthralled. He'd never heard such a story. These guys had to be the bravest men and they did it to help others in the future.

"The rains and hail started, so we got back in the Rover. At least the hail guards worked. We were still close enough to be blown about, but the tornado stayed on track, so we were safe. When the storm finally roped out, we still couldn't move, all we could do was wait." Hunter once again paused to sip his coffee.

"How did you get four flat tires? You were darn lucky it didn't happen when that tornado was on your bumper." The Deputy asked. He held a pen and notebook, but had long ago stopped writing.

Dean finally spoke. "I was still in the back when we got to the gravel road. I think we had to have run over a barbed wire fence. I saw a broken fence when we hit the road. Unless we ran over crop stalks, they can be a sharp as razors, or maybe it was the combination of both. When we stopped, I looked, none of the tires had been cut by man. Who would do that anyway?" Dean gave a shrug.

"No one." Hunter started again. "It was just one of those things. Anyway, we were good and stuck. About two hours later, we heard a tractor come down the road. When he got to us he stopped. He'd been out to check his crops. He said he'd be glad to help us and had a friend with a rollback trailer. He took off and went to see if the guy was home. So now, long story short, the guy came with the trailer and took us to his place. Just so happens, he's a professional backyard mechanic. It took him a while, but he plugged and repaired all four tires…." Hunter was interrupted by Seth.

"Sorry, but, by that time, we were out searching for you. By your timing, we should have passed each other." He was more confused than ever.

Hunter looked at his watch. "It's twelve-thirty, right?" Dean and Adam looked at their watches and agreed with Hunter. The other four looked at their watches.

Shawn shook his head. "No Hunter, it's ten-thirty. You're two hours ahead." Shawn even showed Hunter his watch to prove it. Adam and Chris did the same, as did the college students.

Even the Deputy was confused. "I would think on watch being off as a battery failing. But, all three at once? That's almost… science fiction..." He let his thought fade.

Adam looked at the Deputy. "Are you saying we went through some space-time continuum?" His eye brow was so highly arched, it vanished under a strand of hair.

The Deputy shrugged. "Kinda sounds like it. Three watches, two hours ahead _is_ strange." He rubbed his clean shaven chin.

Seth's mind had been churning. He suddenly sat up and spoke with excitement. "No, it wasn't science fiction, but it was science. It must have been something to do with being so close to the tornado. There must be some kind of electromagnetic pull. Roman, could lightening have anything to do with it?" He looked at his lover with wide eyes.

Roman nodded. "It could be. See, there are more kinds of lightening than sheets and bolts. It sounds like you may have encountered some Elves..." He was interrupted when the Deputy chuckled.

"I'm sorry, but Elves? Like little faeries? What's next, Hobbits?" The Deputy wasn't rude, just overwhelmed.

Roman smiled. "No. Elves are discs that rapidly expand in areas up to three hundred miles across. They only last for less than a thousandth of a second, and occur in areas where a there are massive amounts of cloud to ground lightening. The Elves cause an electromagnet pulse, that extends in the atmosphere. The Elves were only discovered in nineteen ninety two, when the cameras of a space shuttle caught them. So I would guess, an electromagnet pulse, plus billions of volts of electricity from the lightening might cause a malfunction." Roman finished his explanation. It was the first time any of the older men had heard Roman expound on his specialty.

All while Roman spoke, Chris' mind had been spinning. "Seth, when we can, I want to really look at Dean's footage. Maybe we can actually see the time jump. This could open up a whole new can of worms. This could explain a lot of things I've questioned."

Hunter nodded. "Roman, we may have a lot of questions for you. Now, let me finish our story. Anyway we tried to call you to let you know we were alright, but the phones were out, and still no cell service. We got the tires back on, and the mechanic and the farmer refused any money. We were on our way back, and about a mile from the main road, we fuckin' got stuck in the damn mud. It took a good bit, and a lot of mud splattering, but we finally broke free. We were about a mile from the hotel when the good Deputy here pulled us over. Now, here we are, safe and sound. But not without a lot of prayers and a lot of hope. I'm going out tomorrow to look for those probes." Hunter finished their story and his cup of coffee.

The Deputy closed his notebook. "I'm sure it was the Hill brothers, my cousins, who helped you. Sam is the elder, a farmer and his brother, Charlie is a mechanic. Well, I will take my leave. I'm very glad you're home and safe. Be careful, and thank you. Not many people put themselves in danger to help others. Well, if you need anything, let us know. Goodnight, gentlemen." The Deputy and the storm chasers shook hands. Chris closed the door after the Deputy.

"I'll have to take the Rover in. I want all new tires and a deep diagnostic test. If you're watches got screwed up, no telling what happened to all the onboard equipment. Good thing we have a day or two. Next front is still off the west coast." Chris expounded as he spoke to his team. What he really wanted to do was throw Adam on the bed and make love to him, dirt and all.

Shawn tapped Hunter on the shoulder. "You don't have to look very far." He showed Hunter the recovered rocket probes.

Hunter gave a hearty laugh. "You could find those, but not us? Good job, honey. Now, that frees up my time. Come on, if I don't get a shower, I'll be stuck like this. Chris, Roman and I will take the Rover tomorrow. Goodnight, everyone." Hunter picked up his rocket probes. With hugs exchanged, the Helmsley's went to their room.

The college graduate students soon followed. Both Seth and Roman were anxious to get Dean bathed and pampered. Dean was more than ready. He never wanted to be that close to death again.

When they were alone, Chris finally gave Adam the passion filled kiss he'd been waiting for. The Kitten melted into his Lion, and kissed his husband with equal passion. With reluctance, Adam pulled back from the kiss.

"I'm sorry, my love, but I've got to shower. I am starting to itch. I think I even got mud in my belly button. My ankle is hurting from pushing the Rover out of the mud. I love you so much. I was so afraid I'd never see your handsome face again." Adam whispered softly over Chris' lips. Their eyes locked onto each other.

Chris responded just as softly. "I love you, my darling husband. I had the same fear. You go bathe, I'll have an ice pack ready when you finish. Don't ever scare me like that again. I couldn't live without you." He gave Adam another kiss.

Adam stripped off his filthy clothes. "By the way, fuck the ice pack. I want something else when I'm done." He gave Chris a wiggle of his perfect ass. He then went into the bathroom and closed the door.

Chris chuckled softly, glad that Adam had the same idea he had. While he waited for Adam, he went to his computer. The forecaster in him just couldn't help it.

It took Adam six hair washes and a deep conditioning to wash his long hair that almost reached the middle of his back. After he brushed and dried it till it was soft as golden silk, Adam left it down. He hated keeping it tied in an elastic band, but in the wind it was necessary.

Adam's ankle still ached, but it was much better than before his shower. He finished grooming, brushed his teeth, and lastly, added a splash of cologne that was a mixture of spice and vanilla. It was Chris' favorite.

Adam didn't bother to put anything on, not even his thong underwear, he didn't want to waste time taking it off again. Besides, he wanted to give his Lion a treat, Chris had earned it after the horrible events of the day.

Chris grinned when he heard Adam finally turn the hair dryer off. He shut down his computer and quickly stripped out of his clothes. Chris was going to take a fast shower as soon as Adam finished. Before Adam came out of the bathroom, Chris pulled the covers back on the bed and turned on the bedside lamp.

Adam finally came out of the bathroom. His eyes went lust lidded when he saw his naked husband. Chris gave Adam's bare as a swat, as he passed by. Without a word, he shut himself in the bathroom.

Adam gave a yelp, then laugh as Chris ducked into the bathroom. He slipped into the bed to wait. Adam pulled up the sheet, just enough to barely cover his package. He fanned his hair out over the pillows and settled in to wait for his beloved Lion.

Chris took a quick but thorough shower. He washed his tawny, lion colored hair and did a quick pass over his body with a razor. Both he and Adam hated body hair. Chris got out of the shower, towel dried his short hair, groomed, brushed his teeth and added his own musk laden cologne.

When Chris came out of the bathroom, his cock was already half hard at the thought of Adam naked and ready. Chris was about to call out to his husband, but he stopped himself.

Adam was fast asleep. His right hand was draped over his abdomen while his left was palm up, by his face, his fingers gracefully curled. A small smile played over Adam's lips. It looked like his lashes brushed against his cheeks, but they weren't really that long. His breath was deep and even. Adam looked utterly adorable.

Chris sighed a bit. He'd been ready to Adam into sexual glory. However, Chris would not wake his Kitten for anything; the poor little thing had been through hell. He quietly slipped into the bed and turned out the light. Chris pulled up the sheet and closed his eyes.

Adam's sleeping brain seemed to know his husband was there. Without opening his eyes or waking up, he rolled onto his side and curled up tightly against Chris. His arm around Chris and his head on Chris' shoulder. Chris wrapped his arms around his husband and held him close. It was the only way he could truly fall into a deep sleep. Chris tightened his hold, the thought of almost losing Adam on his mind. It wasn't long and Chris was also sound asleep. The same soft smile on his lips that Adam had.

Chris dreamed he rocked softly. He must be in a boat, as it was the same sensation. As his sleep addled brain became more aware, he felt a weight on his lower body, and a wonderful feeling snailing up his spine like a slow burning flame. His eyes fluttered open and beheld a beautiful sight.

Adam's eyes were closed, his head back, a snarl of pleasure on his lips. His hands rested on Chris' abdomen as Adam slowly rode Chris' cock. It was a glorious way to wake up.

Adam's eyes opened when he felt one hand slide up his thigh, while the other went around his hard, but neglected cock. Adam smiled at Chris.

"Good morning, my Lion." Adam's voice was low and a bit raspy, it was his morning voice.

Chris' voice was also low and husky but not from sleep, but from lust. "Good morning, my Kitten. You are a very naughty boy. Riding my dick while I'm asleep." He gave a buck of his hips. It caused his cock to drive up against Adam's prostate.

Adam cried out in pleasure. He grinned at his husband. "Well, you were hard, I was horny, so I took care of it. I'll quit if you want." He acted like he was going to quit as he raised up and nearly off Chris' cock.

Chris gave a lion-like growl. "Oh no you don't. You started this, I'll finish it." With another soft growl he rolled suddenly, so that Adam was now under him.

Adam made a sound between a laugh and a yelp as Chris flipped him over. Adam sighed as Chris once again wrapped his hand around his cock.

Chris leaned down and took Adam's lips in a searing kiss. He pulled his hips back and thrust into his Kitten's tight, hot hole. Adam whimpered and melted into the mattress. Adam hooked a knee over Chris' hip as his hands rubbed up and down Chris' back.

Chris' lips ran down Adam's chin, to his neck. The Lion moved to the spot just below Adam's left ear. Adam whimpered when Chris gently bit down and nipped the sensitive flesh. At the same time, Chris drove his cock deep into Adam. As a bonus, he gave Adam's cock a gentle twist as he pumped the shaft in his hand.

Adam was in sensation overload. He showed his feelings by gently raking his nails down Chris' back. It was a signal for Chris that he was lost in pleasure.

Chris knew the way Adam would respond to every touch, every caress, every kiss to the skin. Chris had spent many hours, learning his husband's body. Adam had done the same. Together, they knew how to enhance their sexual encounters and never be bored.

Chris and Adam's passion for each other grew the more alert and awake they became. Chris thrust in and out of Adam's tightness at a steady pace. His hand around Adam's shaft moved in tempo with his thrusts. Chris' mouth feasted on Adam's neck. He didn't mean to, but Chris got so lost in Adam, he left a deep, dark purple mark on Adam's skin, just below his ear.

Adam gave a kittenish mewl and returned the favor. He decided if Chris was going to mark him, then he would mark Chris. Chris gave Adam's cock a harder twist when Adam got too carried away with his teeth.

Chris increased his pace with his thrusts, tugs and pulls as he felt the change in Adam's reactions. He knew his husband was close, when Adam's eyes fluttered. His breaths grew shallow and a thin sweat broke over his brow. Chris was also laced with sweat.

Adam arched up to meet Chris' thrusts, it also drove his cock deeper into Chris' hand. His hands gripped his Lion's shoulders. "So close. Please… so close..." His words came in an airy pant.

Chris growled in Adam's ear. "Let go for me, baby. Just cum for me. Such a beautiful Kitten." His growl became a soft breath as he kept up his pace.

Chris nearly lost it when Adam's muscles clenched around his cock and pulled it deeper into the tightness. Adam came with a cry of ecstasy. It coated Chris' hand and dribbled down Adam's sides. Adam barely remembered how to breathe.

Chris came at nearly the same instant. His milky essence filled Adam and ran down onto their thighs, to the sheets below. Chris licked some of Adam's cum from his fingers, then kissed Adam deeply.

Adam tasted himself in the kiss, but Chris' taste still came through. His hands slid down Chris' back as the exotic kiss continued.

When Chris finally broke the kiss, his flaccid cock slipped out of Adam's body. Adam whimpered at the loss. Chris rolled onto his back and Adam went with him. Adam curled around Chris like he was his own cuddly toy. Chris held Adam close and caressed Adam's bare arm, it helped calm the blond.

Chris used to hate to cuddle after sex. Before he'd met Adam, Chris had been quite the player. He always picked up some pretty boy for a pre-chase fuck. It helped Chris stay focused, got rid of his excess energy.

Once he and Adam had begun to sleep together, the only thing Adam ever asked for was to be held and cuddled after sex. It was the only way Adam could relax and enjoy the after sex sensations. Since it was all Adam ever asked for, Chris did it, reluctantly at first, but now, Chris wouldn't dream of not doing it. Chris liked the holding and cuddling almost better than the actual sex; almost.

Adam's fingers lightly traced over the muscle striations on Chris' chest. "Sorry I woke you, but I wanted you so badly and I felt guilty about falling asleep on you. Guess I was more tired than I thought." Adam softly kissed Chris' neck just at the joint with his shoulder.

Chris kept up the feather light caress as he spoke. "I don't mind at all, fantastic way to wake up. I also don't mind that you fell asleep. It was quite a day. Oh Adam, I thought I'd lost you… Oh thank you, God." Chris pulled Adam in even closer. Adam could barely breathe, but he didn't care.

Chris felt the hot tear from Adam's eye as hit his cool skin. Adam sniffed deeply. "I was afraid of losing you too. It was like… Drew… only in reverse. But, it wasn't Hunter's fault. We had plenty of time. I launched the rocket. We wanted to see if it was on target. It was, so Hunter sped off. It was… almost as if, when the probe hit, it woke the storm up. Those three funnels joined up and the storm went faster than lightening. It was if it decided to chase us, like Hunter said. I never saw a man drive so well or so hard in those horrible conditions. We are alive because of Hunter. He is a hero. He didn't tell how hard he worked. Oh, Christopher Keith, I love you." Adam gave Chris a kiss filled with so much emotion, it rivaled every kiss they'd shared over the last five years. It was rare for Adam to take such control.

Chris returned the kiss, but let Adam have the control. He felt his husband needed it. Adam slid his tongue alongside Chris'. He could still taste his essence faintly as Adam deepened the kiss. Their cocks grew hard once again as the pain and anguish of yesterday became the lust and passion of today.

When Adam broke the kiss, Chris suddenly jumped out of bed, picked Adam up with a grunt, slung him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and carried his beautiful man into the bathroom.

Soon the couple stood under the waterfall of hot water. Adam's chest was pressed against the cool tiles as Chris thrust into his still stretched, yet tight hole. Adam's left hand pressed against the tiles to support himself against Chris' hard thrusts. His right hand wrapped around his own cock and moved in time with Chris' movements.

Chris held Adam firmly by the hips. He liked when they made love in shower. He could watch his dick as it thrust up and into Adam. When Chris puled back and nearly out, his cock glistened with Adam's wetness, before the water had a chance to wash it away. Chris loved the way the puckered hole quivered with anticipation.

Chris spun Adam around to face him. Adam braced his back against the wall and wrapped his legs around Chris' waist. The Lion captured his Kitten's lips. While they kissed, Adam took his cock in hand and continued to pull and tug on the swollen flesh. It all felt so good.

When Chris' mouth wandered down to Adam's nipples, Adam let out a sound like a very happy cat. It was a loud mewl, mixed with a kind of purring noise. Had they not been in the shower, the entire hotel would have heard.

Well, everyone but Shawn, Hunter, Roman, Seth and Dean. They were all too busy doing the same thing as the Jericho's. Hunter had Shawn pressed against the shower wall. If the wall hadn't been there, Shawn and Adam would have been back to back.

In the third room, Dean thrust in and out of Seth. Dean had Seth bent over, face down over the foot of the bed. As Dean thrust into Seth, Roman stood behind Dean and thrust in and out of the auburn haired man.

Seth was pressed against the bed in such a way he couldn't reach to jerk himself off. It dove the youngest crazy. He was so heated, but could find no relief. Seth's heat drove Dean to piston in and out of Seth like a machine, Roman had no choice to but to follow. The sounds of three bodies sliding together filled the room, along with their grunts, groans, moans and whimpers. Roman, Seth and Dean also three purple marks on their necks. They had been at it since the crack of dawn.

Separated by the shower wall, both Adam and Shawn came at almost the same moment. Hunter and Chris soon followed with animalistic growls. Adam slumped against Chris as his legs slid down and he feet landed on the shower floor. Chris held Adam close. Together they swayed, under the still warm water, to a song only they heard.

Chris and Adam washed, then dried. While Adam brushed his teeth, Chris worked his hair until he had it just right. His collar length hair was flat and straight in the back, but the top was worked up into neat, short spikes. It was the one thing Adam was not allowed to touch once the spikes were set. He'd once, playfully messed Chris' hair…. He couldn't sit for a week after the spanking he'd gotten… that wasn't playful.

Adam brushed out his hair and pulled it in. For a change, he made one long braid. Chris liked it, but Adam didn't do it often, as it was hard to get it flat and neat. Today he got lucky, his hair cooperated.

"That looks nice, Kitten. Now, I want you off that ankle for a while. I can tell it's hurting you. I have to work out where we're going next. I also want to work on that… time thing. Maybe Doc Brown wasn't so far off." Chris helped Adam to the bed, as the blond still limped.

While the couple dressed in jeans and tee shirts, Adam spoke. "I will not change my name to McFly. Could I have an ice pack? It's rather sore after..." Adam flushed when Chris gave him a very sly smirk and a wink.

"After I sent you into sexual oblivion?" Chris asked as he buttoned his jeans and pulled on a black tee shirt that bore the Jericho Storm Chase, Inc logo. Adam wore the same, only his tee shirt was royal blue.

"Shawn has cereal and milk. We'd better eat cheap. The Rover's new tires and possible repairs won't be free. We need to find a dealership. Maybe the insurance will at least pay for the tires." Adam spoke thoughtfully as he reached for his cell phone to find a Range Rover dealership.

"It should. We pay enough in premium. I'll be right back. I gotta go to the ice machine. I love you, Adam." Chris bent down and kissed Adam and gently brushed his cheek with his knuckles.

Adam grinned. "I love you. Thank you for the ice, it is a bit painful today. Dean and Hunter told me not to help push us out of the mud, but I had to. I did re-twist it a bit." He didn't want to exactly tell that part, but he had to, he could never really keep that kind of secret from Chris.

Chris frowned. "I want Shawn to look at it. Stay off it today, I mean it." Before Chris could leave to fill the ice bag, there was a knock on the door from the Helmsley's room.

Adam started to get up, but Chris gently held him down. "What did I just say. You naughty boy." Chris opened the adjoining room door. "Hi guys, come on in." Chris waved the Helmsley's and the college students in.

"I am going to fill this. Shawn, please look at his ankle. Lame brain here re-twisted it yesterday and didn't think to tell anyone." Chris gave Shawn a nod. He left the room to fill the ice bag.

"We told you not to help. Why didn't you say anything? Oh, I found a Rover dealership. Roman and I can take her at ten." Hunter chided Adam like a parent.

Adam felt like a stupid child. "Good. I was just going to look for a dealership. Don't forget the insurance. I didn't hurt my ankle that bad. I had to help push."

Shawn knelt by Adam. Adam hadn't put on his shoes yet, so Shawn removed Adam's sock. He carefully began to examine Adam's ankle. Adam hissed whenever Shawn pressed on a tender spot.

"Well, it's not broken, but if that pain keeps up, you're going for an X-ray. There could be a hairline fracture. I don't think so, but we'll see. Stay off it today, ice it and take some aspirin. Come on, let's get you propped up." Shawn patted the upper part of the bed.

Adam sighed. As Shawn and Hunter got him settled Adam whined. "Then everyone has to work in here today and keep me entertained. Dean, we need to go through footage or it will be too late for Cole to broker it to the news stations." Adam gave a grunt as Hunter placed the younger man's injured ankle on a nest of pillows. Adam had to admit, it did feel better.

When Chris came back, Shawn took the ice bag and placed it on the worst part of Adam's injury. Shawn told Chris what he'd told Adam about the the possible hairline fracture.

"… I don't really think he does, but if the pain gets worse or stays more than two days, he will need an X-ray. I'll get him some aspirin. Oh, boys, help me with breakfast, please. We have cereal, milk, toast, butter, jelly and orange juice." Shawn got up to go back to his room.

Roman and Dean went out to the mini fridge in the ROW and got the cold items. Seth and Shawn got the cereal, plastic disposable bowls, spoons, knives and paper napkins. Shawn first gave Adam two aspirin, then settled in to make toast in the toaster he'd brought from home. Over the years, Shawn had learned to bring a few small appliances along, like a toaster, and percolator for coffee, as not all hotels or motels had coffee makers in the rooms.

Chris happily fixed Adam a good breakfast, then opened his laptop. "Do you guys remember any super close lightening strikes? Could the Rover have been struck? Did your cameras cut out?" Chris asked the questions he'd been pondering as he thought about the two hour advance of time on the watches of Hunter, Adam and Dean.

Hunter swallowed a sip of juice. "I don't think we were struck. It would have left a mark, and probably would have totally fried the electronics. We probably would have died. There were a lot of close strikes, at least the thunder rattled the Rover enough. I don't know about the camera. Dean?" Hunter looked at his passenger from yesterday.

"Well, I'm not so sure we weren't struck, or at least a near miss. Remember that one burst of thunder was so fuckin' loud, it sounded and felt like an earthquake." Dean spoke with a sight edge to his voice. He'd been scared yesterday, any man would have been.

Adam quickly chimed in. "Oh yeah! That must have been the strike I saw out of my window. It didn't hit us, but it was damn close. Dean, what Chris really meant was, did you get any white noise shots?" Adam better explained Chris' question in cameraman's terms.

Dean's brow arched. "Oh, sorry. Now I understand. I honestly don't remember. We will know when we look at the playback in a bit. I was bounced around so much. I doubt there will be anything _worth_ selling. I used the steady cam button, but I dunno if any steady cam is _that_ good." He finished and ate a huge bite of cereal.

Seth perked up. "Adam, Dean, be sure to run your time stamp block. it's possible we could catch the exact moment of the time jump, then pull the same time up on pictures, and possibly Roman and Shawn's footage. That would be so fucking fantastic. Do you know if that happens we could prove Roman's theory about Elves. Roman, that would seal your Doctorate for sure." Seth was so excited he did what usually did when worked up, he vibrated.

Roman smiled. "Nice thought, Seth, but the data won't belong to me. But, I could write a paper about it. Still not sure what my final dissertation paper will be about." He sounded a bit sad, but the truth hurt sometimes.

Chris shook his head. "Roman, I would not keep you from using the data for your Doctorate at all. Especially, if it proves a theory, so don't worry about it. Well, let's finish up, we've got work to do." He took on his "boss" tone and set the example by quickly finishing his breakfast and cleaning up his trash.

Roman looked at Chris. "I didn't know I could use the data. Thanks, thank you very much. I'm working on a possible thesis paper on Red Sprites, Blue Jets and Elves and the affects the can cause, either in the atmosphere or on the earth. It's a lot harder than I thought. I guess I'm in a specialty that not many share. Most lightening specialists are in NASA. Yes, that is important, but I want to know if lightening has anything to do with thunderstorms and the formation of tornadoes. Maybe something along the lines of a red sprite causes a tornado or a blue jet prevents a tornado. Does dry lightening the night before have anything to do with it, or maybe some other theory I haven't thought of yet..." Roman suddenly paused. Everyone stared at him, like he had three heads or something. He ducked his head sheepishly and slumped a bit in his chair.

Chris, Hunter, Shawn and Adam all spoke at once. "Don't stop…." the adults chuckled. Chris took over the conversation.

"Roman that is absolutely fascinating. I had no idea you were working on that. All you turned in for your Thesis Study was, 'The Effects of Transient Luminous Events.' I think, dear student, you should have written a much more detailed outline. I just thought you handed in the usual well written, but incredibly boring thesis paper ninety percent of students turn in. This study of yours is fantastic. I had no idea. Reigns, I am very impressed and I want to hear all about this later." Chris gave Roman a nod of respect.

Seth gave Roman a slap on the shoulder. "See Ro, I told you. Sometimes you are a bit too humble. Don't be so damn afraid to show how smart you are. There is nothing _wrong_ with being smart." Seth never understood why Roman always wanted to hide his high intellect.

Dean scoffed. "Seth baby, you forget, Ro and I didn't grow up in goody, goody farm country. Where Roman and I grew up, if you were smart, and got good grades, you got bullied, big time. Those things seem to stay with you." Dean gave Roman a nod and a smile.

Adam "tisked." "Yeah, I can understand. Roman, your studies could benefit our research as much as ours can benefit you. Don't you think that would be a good thing? Never be afraid to let your talent shine. Well, enough of that."

Shawn smiled at Adam. "Adam is right. Oh… Hunt, you and Roman better get going. You've got that appointment at the dealership." He looked at his watch, then Hunter.

Hunter looked at his watch. "Damn, it's wrong again. According to this, it's only seven thirty. It's two hours _behind_ now, even when I reset it. Guess I have to get a new one. I hate it, the kids in my last class in Denver gave it to me before we moved. Maybe the jeweler back in Norman can fix it. If not, I'll have it framed for display." He sighed, Hunter had loved the watch, but it was what it was.

Roman stood. "I can't wait to finally talk about my studies. Chris, thanks. I'm ready when you are, Hunter."

Both Dean and Adam had glanced at their watches, neither had paid much attention since yesterday. "Hey, mine says seven thirty too. Dean, what time do you have?" Adam asked with an arch to his brow.

Dean nodded. "Me too. Oh well. Adam I'll get the cameras." He went outside when Roman and Hunter did.

"But, what about me?" Adam whined as he lay on the bed. Chris and Seth were going to work in the ROW because there was better equipment access. Dean was going with them to help analyze footage. Shawn had gone out to do a bit of shopping for supplies and groceries. That meant Adam would be in the hotel room all alone.

Dean rubbed his chin. "Hey, if we turn the driver's seat and the passenger seat, it makes into a bed. We need his expert eyes for the analysis."

So, eventually, Adam was settled in on a makeshift bed, his ankle propped up with a fresh ice pack. Shawn, Hunter and Roman had left to do their errands and now Chris, Seth and Dean sat the the computers to study the data from yesterday.

It was going to be interesting. Would they find the answers they hoped to? Would more questions arise? Maybe there really had been a wrinkle in time.


	16. Discoveries

Adam sat in his special "bed" in the Radar On Wheels, his computer in his lap, cell phone in hand. He was on the phone with Michael Cole. Adam put it on speaker so Dean could hear as well.

"No, Cole. Triple our premium. That thing almost killed us. You do realize, that tornado was less than two thousand yards from our bumper? Dean was tossed like a salad in a cement mixer. Cole, no one else has this film, three twisters at once? The moment they connect? Plus a hit with the rocket probes. Now that I think about it, five over premium. Cole, you know it's worth it, plus the stills also at five over premium. You know you're gonna sell them for six or seven over. You are going to make a profit off our near deaths. Now don't you feel bad about your lousy offer of two over? You know, maybe it's time for me to find a new broker..."

Cole sputtered as he interrupted Adam. _"No, Adam. Come on man, we've done business for the last five, going on six years. Chris before I met you. I appreciate how dangerous it is, and those are incredible shots. Haven't seen anything like it since Chris. I'll tell you what, five over premium for the video, four and half over for the stills. If you can show the probe going into the actual storm, I'll give you eight for it…." _

Adam interrupted this time. "Ten over for a direct probe hit and a data package to go with it. Plus all the material is available to University students for free. No discussion on that, yes or no?" Adam looked at Dean. The young college student looked worried.

There was a bit of a pause, then a sigh from Cole. _"Okay, deal. Who gets paid?"_ Cole knew he'd been out dealt once again. Adam was just too good at negotiations.

Dean poked Adam with a sharp look. Adam nodded. "The usual account. We need the money for tires. Dean Ambrose gets chyron credit." Adam stated firmly.

"_You got it. Seriously, they are incredible pictures. I'm very glad you got out safely. Money will be in the account in an hour, two at the most. Talk to you soon. Adam, stay safe."_ There was a faint click as Cole ended the call.

Adam put his cell phone back in his pocket as Dean gushed. "Wow, I thought you'd pushed him too hard for a moment. Ten over premium, I've never made money like that before. I'm glad we got it though, we'll need it for the new tires on the Rover. Guess we'd better sort the stills now. We should option the best." He had a bright smile on his face.

Dean sat where he could see the computer in Adam's lap. They went through hundreds of potential pictures of yesterday's storm to send to Cole. Adam also had a file of potential pictures for his annual weather calendar. There was also another separate file for the magazine. Being laid up gave Adam a chance to do the much needed sorting. Dean was also content to be Adam's gopher and helper. It meant that Chris could really concentrate on their work.

Chris and Seth first worked on the next forecast. They had to know where they were going. "I hate these types of forecasts. Two choices and your have to pick. Nine times out of ten, you pick the wrong one. Sometimes it's not a problem. We have time to get from one to the other, but not this time. There is one in the panhandle of Oklahoma, one over in New Mexico." Chris sighed.

This was only the eleventh day of the chase season. So far, it had been proven to be a problem from the start. Odd front movement, rogue storms, and then that three funnel twister yesterday. Chris looked over at his husband.

"Kitten, can I show you something? I don't want to bother you." Chris asked with confusion in his voice.

Adam patted his leg. "You're not bothering me. What can I do for you?" Adam asked with a smile. Dean moved to go speak to Seth to let the married couple speak in private.

Chris handed Adam his handwritten forecast. "Where should we go, New Mexico or Oklahoma?" Sometimes Chris let Adam pick. Adam chose by photographic potential. Usually, it actually led them to the right storm area.

Adam took Chris' question seriously. He looked at the maps Chris had drawn. Over the years, Adam had gotten better and better at forecasting himself. Before Adam first rode with Chris, Vince had Adam take a crash course in weather. Nothing, however was better than hands on experience.

"I'd vote for Guymon, Oklahoma. It think it sits better for the cold air from Colorado. I think the air is just too dry in New Mexico. They do get some tornadoes, but not as much. For a good lightening show, I'd pick New Mexico, but for a tornado, I will always pick Oklahoma!" Adam sort of sang the last word, like the musical, but bless him, the beautiful blond couldn't even carry a tune in a bucket.

"It's okay, Kitten, I get the point. Today is Wednesday..." Chris paused and counted mentally. "… Friday, we need to be in Guymon. It's only one hundred twenty two miles further up the road." Chris stated firmly, it it was good enough for Adam, it was good enough for him. With a kiss to Adam's sweet lips, Chris went back over to his computer. Dean kissed Seth and went back over to work with Adam again.

"Seth, can you put thermal over… no, of course not. Damn, I wish we had an army of those thermal cameras..." Chris was angry and he tossed his pencil in frustration.

Seth looked at his boss. "Where, over the tornado, after it forms? I'm sorry, but I just don't have the footage for that." He knew what Chris meant, but Roman had not filmed that part. And even if he had, it wouldn't have been at the same point of view.

Dean looked at the picture he'd pulled up to look at on Adam's laptop. "Why don't you just reverse the exposure. It's not thermal, but you'd get close to it." Dean spoke casually as he looked at the next picture Adam had pulled up.

It took a moment for Dean's words to sink in. When they did, Seth made a few adjustments. Now, on the computer was an odd looking shot of the tornado. It looked a bit like the thermal footage, without the colors. It resembled an X-ray.

"What the hell… how did you… that's good, Seth, really good. Is it… will it? Seth you are a genius! Well done!" Chris was pleased with what Seth had done.

Adam looked up from his computer. "Chris, it was _my_ Padawan who made the suggestion. So I'd be thanking Dean." Adam liked Seth, but he wanted Dean to get the credit he deserved. Adam made sure he would stand up for Dean.

Seth nodded. "Adam is right, Chris. I was gonna tell you. Dean suggested reversing the exposure. I'll tweak with it a bit. See if I can get more contrast to the colors..." He was interrupted by Dean.

"Don't forget though, everything is reverse. Left is right, and right is left. That can't be changed. Maybe you can work it out." Dean gave Seth a wink. Seth gave Dean a pretty smile.

Seth went on to explain to Chris how Dean's idea would work. "Like Dean said, you have to remember this is reversed. Now, unlike the thermal footage, light and dark don't mean warm and cold, it's all light. We can assume, that where there is light, there is warmth. If I can work color into the reverse exposure, we may be fairly close." He gave a shrug.

Chris looked at Seth. "Just do your best. I want you to concentrate on doing the thermal we have first. Then you can experiment and fill in. I want to know why it exploded so fast." Chris kept an eye on the footage of the twisters when they joined together.

Shawn returned from shopping. He'd felt bad that Adam would be left alone while the others worked. Shawn had bought Adam some puzzle magazines to keep him busy. He was shocked to find Adam wasn't in his bed. The nurse gave bit of a low growl. Adam was going to wind up in a walking cast if he didn't stay off his ankle.

Shawn could see that the radar was up and running, so he went to the Radar On Wheels, ready to chastise his patient. When he went up the steps to the office, he nearly ran into Dean.

"Oh sorry, Shawn. I didn't know you were back. I was just on my way to the ice machine. Adam needs a refill." Dean held up the ice bag. Shawn stepped out of the younger man's way.

Shawn laughed when he saw Adam was being good. As a matter of fact, his ankle was propped up higher that it was in the bed, which was much better.

"Adam, I'm sorry. I thought you were being a bad boy. This is a clever set up, actually better than the bed. Dean will be back with your ice pack. Need any aspirin?" Shawn asked with a grin. Sometimes, Adam surprised him.

Adam smirked. "I can be a good boy. Chris even carried me out here. No, I brought the bottle of aspirin with me, just in case. It feels better, but I am minding. I do not wanna go to the hospital. Yes, there is something. Could you please bring me my art case?" His brow arched in question.

"You know I will. Chris, Seth you need anything? I'm your waiter for the day." Shawn gave a bow from the waist.

Chris laughed. "You don't have to do that, Shawn. But, if you're offering, we could use some coffee. You can put the awning up if you want, we will be here all day." Chris pointed to the computers as he spoke.

Adam spoke up. "Shawn, go ahead and set up outside first. They need their coffee, the art case can wait." He was sincere. Adam wished he could wait on Chris, but he had to leave it to Shawn. To Adam, his husband came first.

Shawn did as Adam suggested. First he set up the awning next to the ROW. It was like a tent, with no sides. There was a net that could be let down, but it was never used. With Dean's help, he and Shawn set up the table that stored in the back of the ROW where the mini fridge sat. They also put out a few comfortable folding lawn chairs.

Shawn ran an electric cord out from the solar powered generator that ran the computers while the semi's engine was off. Into that, Shawn hooked up the large coffee pot and set it to brew. He set out some cups and snacks. Later he could make sandwiches as people grew hungry. It was a comfortable set up. Shawn even had a fan, it was hot, and stirring the air felt good.

Adam was content when Shawn brought his art supply bag. "Now, Dean. I'll show you how to hand color sepia prints." It wasn't often he had time to do the art work, and Adam intended to take advantage of it.

While Adam decided which picture he was going to work on, Dean got out his own art supplies. If Adam was willing to teach, Dean vowed he would learn.

Shawn poured two cups of coffee. One with sugar for Chris, one with sugar and milk for Seth. Shawn used travel mugs with tight lids. Now was not the time to spill coffee on the computers. Shawn then settled into a chair and read some of the new hunting magazines he'd picked up along with the puzzle ones for Adam.

Seth had all the footage from the day before synced up. He laid Roman's thermal footage with the drone footage, Roman had also taken. Seth then laid Shawn's very steady thermal footage over the film Roman had taken on the normal camera, after the drone had been landed. That was the easiest place for Seth to start.

"Well, nothing abnormal. Warm air rising, cold air aloft." Chris had his eyes close to the computer and gave a squint as he looked at the images on the screen.

Adam rolled his eyes. "Christopher Keith, put your glasses on. Remember what the Ophthalmologist said. I'd really rather you didn't go blind. You're the one person that still thinks I'm pretty. You have to be able to tell me that once in a while, my ego needs it."

Chris chuckled and pulled out his glasses and put them on. He blew Adam a kiss.

"You aren't pretty, you're beautiful." A voice muttered under its breath.

Adam looked up, ready to smile at his husband, but Chris was talking to Seth. Adam looked at Dean, the younger man intently worked on the picture he'd chosen to color… too intently. Dean also had a very slight flush on his cheeks.

Adam was a bit shocked, did Dean have a crush on him? It wasn't good if he dead. _That_ could cause all kinds of unneeded drama. What should he do? Mention it or say nothing? Adam was quite flustered.

Dean dared to keep his head down, but he moved his eyes to look at Adam. He could tell Adam was flustered about something. Dean suddenly flushed even more, had he spoken out loud? He hadn't meant to. Now what did he do? He did think Adam was beautiful, but not in any romantic way. He meant Adam's heart and kindness.

Dean pondered what to do. Did he mention it or let it go? He didn't want _any_ drama, he loved Seth and Roman and wanted nothing to damage that.

"Adam" "Dean" Both men spoke each others names at the same time. For once, Adam used his head. "Go ahead." He nodded to Dean. Maybe there was a simple story.

Dean swallowed then continued. "You are beautiful, but I meant on the inside. You've been so kind and patient with me. Anytime anyone tried to teach me anything, they got angry if I didn't get it or if I screwed up. You don't. You explain it again or you let me screw up, then figure it out for myself. So while you are beautiful on the outside, I love my boys. I just… it was a way of thanking you for being such a good… Obi-Wan." Dean finished with a laugh, to hopefully avoid a drama.

Adam was relieved, and was very glad, that for once, he listened before he reacted. He'd been so sure it was a crush on the teacher thing, and been about to lecture Dean. Instead he smiled. He spoke happily.

"Thanks, Dean. It's nice to know I'm doing a good job teaching you. When Chris first told me about you three, I was worried. I thought great, how do I teach a know it all student… you know what I mean. I must say, you have been a dream to teach. You actually _listen_ to me and then apply my help and advice to your skills. I let you screw up, because that's how you learn. So, thank you, Dean. And, I think you're pretty handsome… my Padawan." Adam gave Dean a friendly hug.

Chris and Seth looked at their lovers with a smile. The had overheard the conversation between Dean and Adam. It had been sweet and charming. To Seth, it was a sign that Dean was truly getting better.

Adam continued to show Dean how to apply the colored chalk to the sepia tone picture. They had both chosen a picture from the day Adam twisted his ankle at the old windmill. Dean had followed Adam's instructions on developing and they had turned out perfectly.

"Now, blow constantly and let the color go where it will. That works really well for clouds." Adam demonstrated the technique as he taught Dean.

Dean tried it. After a couple of false starts, he finally made a beautifully shaded cloud. Adam was as proud as a new father.

Shawn stayed busy and was content taking care of everyone. He kept coffee cups filled as well as Adam's ice bag. Shawn was about to start making lunch when a strange, white Range Rover parked next to them.

Roman stepped out from the drivers side of the white car and Hunter got out of the passenger side. They began to unload bags of food from Sonic.

Adam heard all the commotion. Dean helped Adam come down to the "picnic" area Shawn had set up. Dean led Adam to a chair in near silence, so they wouldn't disturb Hunter as he spoke.

"… so aside from the new tires, the are doing the brakes and repairing some underneath things that got damaged. We nearly poked a hole in the gas tank, so they are replacing that as well. The best part is, it's not costing anything. They spoke to the insurance company. Because all the damage occurred during a chase, it's covered. I'll admit Chris, I thought that extremely expensive extra coverage was a waste of money, but it just paid for itself. It was around five thousand, all covered. So, I bought lunch to celebrate. Our car will be ready tomorrow. I hope that's okay, but not much choice. This is covered too." Hunter finished with a nod to the rental car from the dealer.

Chris nodded. "It's fine. We go to Guymon, Oklahoma next. We can leave anytime before Friday. Good job, Hunt. Well, I have to admit, I was against the extra warranty insurance too, but someone insisted that his baby get all the insurance possible." Chris gave Adam a smile, and handed his husband a foot long chili cheese cony and a box of chili cheese fries. Hunter knew all their favorite foods.

"Sometimes, I do something right. I'm just glad it paid off...well… no.. I'd rather not have been through yesterday, but I am glad it was there to fall back on. Thanks for the food." Adam gave Hunter a nod and took a huge bite of chili cheese cony.

The group happily chatted during their lunch break. Seth's mind constantly churned. He worked on a theory and he hoped to prove it. It would help Roman as much as the University.

Seth suddenly blurted out a really random question. "Roman, what kind of picture did the Shuttle get of the Elves?"

Roman was in mid bite of his tenderloin sandwich. He put the food down. "Just a kind of flash… I can pull it up online, why?" He looked at Seth, his head cocked in curiosity.

Everyone looked at Seth. The computer whiz had an odd look on his face. He nodded thoughtfully as he chewed his own bite of hamburger. "Okay, when you're done eating." Seth spoke through his full mouth. Roman nodded with a shrug.

Adam had his own thought. "Dean, we need to develop pictures from yesterday. We may have something useful. Shawn, I will sit, I promise." He knew he had to sit, but he also had to supervise Dean, it was too important.

"I'll wrap your ankle, but stay seated. Adam, I'm serious. I know you have to work, but still." Shawn gave Adam a near death glare. So did Chris.

Dean chipped in. "Don't worry, I'll sit on him. But, it's too important for me to do alone. I just don't have Adam's expert experience."

"I'll hold you to that." Chris gave a firm voiced nod to Dean, and Adam.

After lunch, Chris and Seth went back into the ROW. It was cooler inside as the air conditioner worked to keep the massive computer and radar systems cool. Roman and Hunter sat under the awning with the fan. They worked on getting the three recovered rocket probes ready to be reloaded. Shawn wrapped Adam's ankle tightly, then joined his spouse and Roman. Dean and Adam went into the Jericho's hotel room to develop their film. Adam sat on the closed toilet seat in the bathroom and directed Dean in what to do.

With the rocket probes, Shawn deftly removed all the data chips and sealed them in small bags. He labeled them with the the date of the launch. Seth would check later to make sure he had all the data from the chips.

Roman cleaned the probes and gently hammered out any little dings or dents. He had a very small rubber mallet. It was actually a Doctor's plexor, the instrument used to check a person's reflexes. Shawn had bought it at a medical suppl store, along with other things Hunter used to build and repair probes.

Hunter took the probe and inspected it. He used a jewelers loupe to look for any hairline cracks that would prevent the probe from launching safely. If it was damaged too much, he would have to pull out a new probe. Hunter only had three extras. He'd hoped to get more built, but they were time consuming and expensive. That's why he worked so hard to keep the old ones flying as long as safely possible.

If the probe passed the inspection, he loaded it with new data chips. Lastly, before he loaded them back into the launcher, he would fill them with the fuel and gunpowder they would need. Without their Range Rover, it would have to wait.

"Oh, I think this one is a goner, Hunt." Shawn stated as he worked on the last rocket. He'd found a hairline crack in one of the fins on the side of the probe.

While the three outside worked on the probes, Seth studied the pictures Roman had pulled up online. Something nagged at him. He just couldn't put a finger on it. He'd watched the video data several times. He let out a deep sigh.

"Okay, kid. I've watched you for the last hour. What is the problem? Can I help?" Chris finally asked the younger man. Frankly he was getting annoyed with Seth's constant sighing.

Seth looked at his boss. "Sorry, Chris. Guess I'm being annoying. See this picture of the Elves, from the Space Shuttle?" He held the grainy picture out for Chris to see. Seth had printed it out, so he wouldn't have to keep switching computer screens. He'd been able to enlarge the printed picture to a better quality. Adam had let Seth use his portable photo printer.

"Yeah, you showed me; a few times. What are you looking for?" Chris was confused. He had no idea what his apprentice looked for in the picture.

Seth pointed to a flash in the printed picture. The Elves looked like a huge, fiery doughnut or an older style vinyl record. It was white hot, yet the hole in the center was cold. It was odd and beautiful at the same time.

"That's the Elves, right? Well, I've been searching all the footage for anything that looks remotely like it, but I've found nothing." Seth let out another sigh.

Chris had to stop the eye roll before he hurt Seth's feelings. "Hum, well, maybe Roman's guess was just that. Wait… Seth… are we both stupid..." Chris stopped when Seth slapped his own forehead so hard his glasses nearly slid off his nose.

Seth spoke. "The GoPro footage. How did I forget? Even though the angles will be different, I should be able to loop the thermal footage over it. Thanks, Chris. My mind was too cluttered." He gave his mentor a smile and a nod. Both Seth and Chris went back to work.

Outside, Hunter frowned. "You're right, babe. This one is past it. Roman, will you get the box with the new probes out of the lock box, please?" He dug the key out of his pocket.

Roman took the keys to the lock box of the Scout truck. "You want the whole box or just one probe?" He politely asked his elder.

Hunter rubbed his chin. "The box, please. I need to see what condition they are in too." He gave Roman a nod.

In the bathroom of the Jericho's hotel room, Dean began the most difficult part of the photo development. He had to get the spool of film into the developing tank. If one shred of light accidentally got into the room, every single photo would be ruined. Dean moved quickly. While he worked, dean knew Adam held his breath. It had happened before to many photographers. A sudden electrical surge could make the lights flicker, even if they were off. Someone could suddenly open the door. No photographer breathed until the lid of the developing tank was tightly sealed.

Once the lid was on, Adam and Dean breathed. Dean then turned off the special red work light and turned on the over head light. Dean slowly added the liquid developer to the tank. Now began the tedious part.

Adam spoke. "Now, a hundred shots takes twenty minutes. We want high contrast so shake it every minute. I'll help." He set the timer on his developing kit. They continued to work together.

Seth's fingers flew over the keyboard so fast, Chris would not have been surprised to see smoke bellow up. He wanted to ask Seth a question, but he didn't want to interrupt so he quietly got up and went outside. Roman would know the answer better than Seth anyway.

Chris came out of the ROW and blinked several times as he closed the door to keep the ROW cool. It was blistering hot and humid outside. Roman, Hunter and Shawn sat comfortably under the awning and fan. The three men were looking at the probes. Chris filled his coffee cup he'd brought out with him. He sat at the table and waited for a chance to speak.

When they noticed Chris had sat down, Shawn, Hunter and Roman greeted Chris. Chris smiled. "Roman, can I ask you a question or are you too busy?"

"No, ask anything you want." Roman responded with a smile. He hoped it was something he could answer.

"Thanks. I looked at that picture of the Elf. I found some others. A lot of them had this… red… jelly fish like looking thing in the center of the Elf ring. Those are red sprites, right?" Chris asked in a curious voice.

Roman gave a smile. "First, it's not Elf, it's E-L-V-E-S; Emission of Light and Very Low Frequency. We just say Elves. Yes, red sprites often occur within an Elves. The usually occur at the same time as positive cloud to ground strikes. They are often described as jelly fish. You can only see them at night, the light is very dim and very fast. Takes a special camera and a fast snap to catch one. Despite their red color, they are actually cold plasma's. No one filmed one until nineteen eighty nine, they are that fast. That makes them very hard to study. However, I would think that much of a plasma in the atmosphere must do something. Maybe storms with sprites cause tornadoes, or maybe they prevent them." Roman gave a shrug. So much went on, lightening wise during a storm. No one knew their exact effect, if any, on a storm. That was what he hoped to do in future years to come.

Chris, Hunter and Shawn stared at Roman. Roman wasn't sure where to look. Why were they staring? Had he said something stupid?

"The mind of a genius. Roman, son, why haven't you expressed your theories more? You're not a driver and mechanic, you're a Scientist. We, in all our years of studying our data, have never once, considered the affects of lightening on the formation of tornadoes. You have given us a whole new area to study. Roman, I want you to lead the study. As your Professor, I would like you to make it part of your Thesis, if you want. That way, a lot of your work will get done this summer. Of course, most of our work comes after the season, in the lab during data analysis. We never have much time during the season, this is a rare stopover. So what do you say, Roman? Would you like to lead the lightening theory study?" Chris spoke as the University Dean he was. He'd never been more serious. Roman had an excellent theory and he deserved the chance.

Roman was stunned. He'd been asked to be a part of the chase because of his Thesis and excellent grade, but his job was as the driver and mechanic. This was an honor and he wasn't sure he deserved it.

"Chris, I don't know what to say. I'm honored, I really am. Are you sure… I mean… using Jericho data for my Doctoral Thesis?" Roman wanted to be sure it wasn't a dream.

The Doctor of Meteorology smiled. "Absolutely sure. You're part of the Jericho team. Any articles on lightening and the effect of tornadoes would have you're name on them as well. Do you know how hard it is to get journal publication? You know it's a requirement to be published to finalize your Doctorate. You'll probably have it locked and done in your first year. So will you take the lead?" Chris again spoke in a serious voice with a stone face.

Roman looked with equal firmness at the University Dean. "Yes, I will. Thank you, so much. I can't wait to tell my dad. I also need to hit him up. There are some things I'll need. A camera, tripod, low speed film, and a shutter release. I can't take Dean's and he's the only one of us three with the right gear. I also want another GoPro, that I can put on Scout, that I can aim just at the prime lightening locations. It's about time Grandfather's inheritance went to work for me. Doctor Jericho, thank you. I promise, I will do you, Jericho Storm Chase and the University proud. I will work my fucking ass off." He shook Chris' hand firmly.

Chris beamed. "I'll hold you to that. Speak to Adam about cameras. I wish we could buy it for you, but we've already bought around five or six thousand dollars worth and we're not even two weeks fully in. Jericho, Inc will buy one more GoPro, but then that's it for a while. Now, I am going to enjoy my coffee, go tell Seth your news." He gave Roman a wink and took a relaxed sip of coffee.

Roman stood. "Thanks, I mean it, sir. Thank you." The big man hurried up the steps to the ROW. He went inside with a happy smile on his face.

Hunter gave Chris a pat on the back. "You did the right thing, Chris. I know Roman isn't troubled like Dean is or was, but still, for some reason he was afraid to show his intelligence. This is exactly what he needed. Plus, he could be right. All these years and we've just ignored the study of lightening. I'm curious as to his results. When we've been alone, talking, I knew he was smart. He gave me an idea for a new probe, now I know why. He wants one with rods that would draw lightening. Gotta figure out how, without destroying the probe." Hunter's tone had turned thoughtful. He pulled his notebook out of his pocket and started to draw.

Shawn smiled at his husband and his ever present pocket notebook. "I agree with Hunter. You did a very good thing. I think Roman might be on to something about the lightening. You should see him out in the field, when he's watching it. He's like a kid in a candy store, doesn't know where to look first. Chris, I know you like having him here, during a chase, but he needs to be out in the field. It's up to you though. I say, if we get back to Norman, see if the other student is available, or maybe not." Shawn gave a shrug.

Chris shook his head. "He can't finish the season. His brother is getting married in July. The wedding is in England. That's why I didn't accept him in the first place. I like our time and our current arrangement. No need to keep Roman out of the field, and you two get along. I can drive the ROW if needed. But, you are right, if we take on students again, I'll get four." He gave Shawn a smile.

Shawn nodded. "That's right, I remember now about the wedding. Sounds good, if you're happy, that's what matters. I would be hard to break someone in mid-season. Gosh it's hot." Shawn raised his pony tail off his neck to let the fan hit the sweaty skin under his hair.

Chris chuckled. "Yeah it is, but it's also why we get this longer rest. Too hot to storm. Not enough cool air in the atmosphere to mix in." He and Shawn fell quiet as Hunter continued to write, draw and calculate.

In the ROW, Seth's eyes sparkled with pride. "Oh Roman, I am so fucking proud of you. You're going to be a year ahead on the crap work. It's so hard to get journal published. Dean is really gonna struggle with that one, unless Adam can help. We should speak to him about it. Dean's got it in with Professor Jericho, now you'll get a push from Chris. Imagine, three Doctors in our family." He gave Roman a firm kiss on the lips.

Roman held Seth close as the smaller man sat in his lap. "I'm sure Adam will help, especially since his magazine, Nature's Wonders is considered a journal. Well, I'm going to go call dad. I need that equipment. Seth...um… Should I ask Dean to go with me to get the equipment? I don't want him to feel bad. I'll be getting a brand new camera, while his has duct tape. However, I don't want him to think I'm ashamed of him or have him feel left out. The last thing I want to do is hurt Dean in any way. Maybe I'll Shawn… right now he can read our boy better than we can." Roman sighed and kissed Seth's temple.

"You do that, because I have no idea either. We've finally got Dean on the right road, and I don't want to wreck it. Love you, Roman, my Emperor. Now, I have to get back to work, you talk to Shawn." Seth gave Roman a kiss and got up off the bigger man's lap. The young men parted and went back to their own situations.

In the "dark room" Adam and Dean looked at a very odd negative. "What is that?" Dean looked at a negative with a highly arched brow.

Adam had put on his glasses, that he used for close up work or heavy reading. "Did you accidentally touch the film? I've done it a million times. That's what it looks like." He tried to stay positive, and not sound negative or critical.

Dean frowned . "I'm sure I didn't, Adam. I was extra careful. Let's print it, maybe we can tell better then."

Adam nodded. "Do the one right before and right after as well. I'm not upset if it is a fingerprint, it happens. If it's not… then I dunno. Let's go eight by ten, get one with a close up on the blob, then one regular image. Looks like a good one of the tornado at any rate." Adam began to take out the things they would need. He still sat, he hadn't forgotten his promise.

Shawn sat and listened to Roman. "…. so, what should I do? Invite him and possibly make him feel bad or not invite him and possibly make him feel bad?" Roman looked at the older man with total, utter confusion.

Shawn could understand Roman's dilemma. He sent Roman to call his parents. If they didn't release the money into Roman's account, it wouldn't matter anyway. He pondered the question with Hunter as he made a fresh pot of coffee.

"That could be tricky. I suppose offering to buy Dean something for his camera wouldn't help?" Hunter looked at Shawn with as much confusion as Roman had.

Shawn gave a laugh that held no humor. "No, that would not be good. I think Roman needs to talk to Dean. Maybe Dean will be so glad for Roman it won't matter. If Dean gets upset, the boys will have to handle it. If they are going to remain together, they have to learn to work things out. A regular relationship is hard enough, but a trio… nearly impossible. However, I think those boys can make it work. They each have a very distinct role." Shawn sighed. Hopefully it would work itself out.

In the bathroom, Adam and Dean stared at the odd photograph. They had a perfect shot of the tornado, but near the ground to left of the storm was a ball of light that looked like a tightly wound spiral. It seemed to float in mid-air. It wasn't in the picture before or the picture after. It was very curious.

Adam held the picture again. In one hand he had the normal photo, in the other a close up of the odd light. "Well, it's not a fingerprint, that's for sure. We'd better finish up. We need to show this to the others. We can develop the rest later." Adam spoke in a voice that relayed the confusion on his face.

Dean nodded and spoke at the same time. "Yeah, we do. Roman might know what it is, if Chris doesn't. I wish Ro could spend more time with the lightening, he is a walking encyclopedia of lightening knowledge." He started to clean up the mess they had made, while Adam carefully packed everything away in the case. He made a mental note of the chemicals he would need to replace, along with photo paper.

When everything in the bathroom was spotless, Dean helped Adam walked out to the ROW. Everyone was around the table. Shawn and Seth fixed an early supper of lunch meat, cheeses, chips and all the condiments. Adam and Dean were warmly welcomed.

Chris fussed over his husband. Adam sat down and Chris gently placed Adam's sprained ankle on a cooler to keep it elevated. He placed a fresh ice pack on it, then kissed Adam softly. He missed having Adam in the cab of the ROW.

Dean kissed Seth and Roman kissed Dean. Seth got Dean a cold cola from the cooler. Dean held the two eight by ten photos in his hand. Adam gave Dean a nod to say it was okay for him to mention the odd picture.

"Well, Adam and I found something. It was from one of the few still camera pictures I was able to take. We think it's either right before or immediately after the first probe launch. After that, I couldn't take still pictures. Shortly after this, the tornado started to chase us. First, before I show the picture, here is the one right before and this is the one right after." Dean held up each picture then laid them on the table.

"Now, this is the picture. Chris, do you know what this is? Or Roman? And no, it isn't a fingerprint." Dean held up the picture with the odd spiral light.

Roman took one glance at the picture. "Oh my God, Dean! You actually, I can't believe it… this picture is… priceless. Dean, Adam, this is Saint Elmo's Fire… it's incredible… fucking incredible… next to the tornado… I want a poster sized copy of this, please. I'll even pay for it." He was in absolute awe.

"That's it! That's it! I saw that! On the film! I just thought it was a lens flare. Oh wow!" Seth vibrated so hard as he spoke, his icy drink splashed out of his cup.

Adam and Dean looked at each other. "Told you Roman would know." Dean gave Adam a wink.

The talk around the table grew excited. Had they found a missing link? Was lightening a determination in the formation of tornadoes? Was the Jericho Storm Team on the verge of a fantastic discovery?


	17. Shawn's Storm

Roman still stared at the picture that Dean had taken of the Saint Elmo's Fire. He was so impressed.

Seth scratched his head. "I thought Saint Elmo's Fire was just a sailors myth." He didn't have a clue it was a real thing.

Roman finally put down the picture. "Well, the first reports came from sailors. A lot of myths are really facts, and a lot of them come from the sea. You have to remember, on the ocean, every thing is vast and clear as a bell. They saw things that sounded impossible, but in actuality were very real, like Saint Elmo's Fire." Roman paused and took a sip of his cold drink, then continued.

"Saint Elmo's Fire is a luminous plasma, created by a coronal discharge from a sharp or pointed object in a strong electrical field in the atmosphere. It can be caused by a violent thunderstorm or something like a volcanic eruption. It's usually blue or violet Sometimes it looks like a fire from tall, sharply pointed objects like a lightening rod, ship mast, church spire or a chimney. It's even been reported to have been seen coming the horns of a bull. Leaves and grasses can be targets as well. It is said there is a distinct buzzing our hissing sound..." Roman was interrupted by Adam.

"That's what we must have heard! Remember, just before that rumble of thunder that rocked the car? Hunter said it sounded like a giant snake was hit by lightening." Adam sounded excited, they were actually learning something new.

Roman smiled. "You probably did. Saint Elmo's is often confused with ball lightening, so it's seen more often than you think. The fire is a plasma, the same found in stars, high temperature flames and of course, lightening. It causes ionization of the surrounding air. It needs an electric field of a hundred kitova/meters to get a discharge. That's why it's seen most often during a heavy lightening thunderstorm." Roman finished, he'd explained what he could, the best he could.

Seth looked at his cell phone. "I just did a search of Saint Elmo's Fire associated with tornadoes. There's only one I could find. It occurred during the nineteen fifty-five Great Plains Tornado outbreak in Kansas and Oklahoma." He read from his cell phone screen.

Chris frowned. "Another bad one. It was in May of fifty-five, the twenty fifth and sixth. There were forty six tornadoes across eleven states, two of which were EF five's . One in Blackwell, Oklahoma and the other in Udall, Kansas. That's were most of the deaths occurred, one hundred and two. One thing that sticks out is several unusual electromagnetic activities occurred. Saint Elmo's Fire wasn't mentioned, but now they must have realized that was at least a part of it. I wonder…. Is this season going to produce such an outbreak?" Chris' voice trailed off in thought.

With permission from Chris, Seth, Roman and Dean went to their room for a talk. When they settled in, Roman told Dean about leading the lightening study and how it would help his Doctorate. Dean beamed proudly the more Roman spoke.

"…. So, Dad said I could have the money, because it was for my education. Dean… I… um..." Roman was halted when Dean placed a gentle hand on Roman's shoulder.

"Ro, I am so fucking proud of you. I'm glad to see that wonderful brain of yours put to use at last. You deserve this. Are you afraid I'm going to be jealous? That you get buy brand new gear?" Dean looked in earnest at Roman.

Roman nodded. "Yeah, I am, and that's the last thing I want. I'd love your advice, but not at the cost of making you feel bad. I… can't help it that my Grandfather left me an inheritance for school. I'd give it all to you and Seth if I could. I'd love to buy you a new cam..." He was halted again when Dean's lips captured his in a searing kiss.

Dean broke the kiss, but he didn't pull back. Dean looked deeply into Roman's eyes. "I am not jealous, babe, I'm proud of you. I don't wanna new camera, I really don't. It would be like trading off a friend. Maybe I would have been mad and angry before, but now, I've learned a lot since talking about… you know. You don't need to share your money with us, you is all we need. You take good care of us, Roman. I only truly feel safe with you around. I'd be honored to help you pick out a camera, but Adam should help too, he's really good. So get the jealous idea out of your handsome head. I love you, Ro, and, I love you, Baby." Dean pulled Seth in and kissed him as well. Roman kissed both his boys.

That afternoon, with a promise that Adam would ride on the electric shopping trolley, he, Roman and Dean went shopping for the equipment Roman would need for photographing lightening. Dean did, after some protests, allow Roman to buy him a new tripod for his camera. That night, Roman got a real thank you as Seth happily watched Dean give Roman the best blow job he'd ever seen. After Dean swallowed down Roman's offering, Seth was pulled in and they made love as a trio.

Hunter and Roman picked up the freshly repaired Ranger Rover the next afternoon. Hunter swore it drove even better than before, and the new tires turned like silk, but were made to grip the road during heavy rainfall.

Since it was just a slightly over two hour drive, they packed up and drove the 122 miles to Guymon, Oklahoma. Guymon was known by two names; The Queen City of the Panhandle and Home of the most lied about weather. They all hoped the last one wasn't true. Throughout the day, during the drive, both Chris and Seth became more and more convinced they'd made the right decision. The humidity was higher and the pressure levels dropped, It all pointed to a day of storms.

The ROW pulled into the America's Best Value Inn. Chris had called ahead and reserved three rooms. This time, room location didn't matter, all the rooms opened to the parking lot and the hotel was only one story. However, Chris was pleased he and Adam got a corner room, because it was where the ROW could easily be parked.

The rooms adjoined with the students back in the middle. All the rooms had a king sized bed, a nice sitting area and a sofa with a library table/desk. There was a mini fridge, coffee maker and microwave. The standard hotel of an upper medium quality.

After they were settled in, they went to the Wise Guys Bar and Grill, which happened to adjoin the hotel. Even though it was a Thursday work night, a local live band played and a dance floor had been created.

Adam put down his double bacon cheeseburger with a pout. "But my ankle is fine! I wanna dance, please Chrissy?" He asked for the fifth time since the dancing had started.

Chris hated to deny his man anything, plus Adam was a damn sexy dancer, but he had to be strong. "I'm sorry, Kitten. I really am. Do you want to wind up in a hot, itchy cast? Your ankle isn't up to the stress. Shawn, back me up here, nurse." He wasn't joking, he needed Shawn's help.

Shawn felt bad, he knew how much Adam loved to dance. "I'm sorry, kiddo, but Chris is right. You already re-twisted it once. A cast to your knee in this weather would be miserable. You'd also have to stay at the hotel while we chase. Please, Adam. Don't make Chris feel worse than he does. He's never denies you anything, you know that. This is for your health and safety." He spoke firmly but with kindness.

Adam sighed. "But I wanna dance..." His hazel eyes filled with such sadness, Chris couldn't stand it Especially when the band began to play a slow ballad.

Chris put down his fork and removed the napkin from his lap. He stood and held his hand out to Adam. Adam beamed brightly. Adam slid out of the booth and took Chris' hand.

Adam suddenly found himself swept up on Chris' strong arms. "I maybe weak when it comes to denying you anything, but I am strong enough not to risk your health. Now, hang on." Chris stated as he carried Adam to the dance floor.

Adam's arms went around Chris' shoulders. "You're the most romantic man I know. I love you, my Lion." He kissed Chris on the cheek, his hazel eyes were filled with emotion.

Chris carried Adam to a corner of the dance floor where they wouldn't get in the way. Chris began to gently sway with Adam in his arms. Adam laid his head on his husband's shoulder. At first a few couples stared, but soon no one cared as they got lost in the beautiful song. Shawn and Hunter soon joined the dance.

Seth had bright, tear filled eyes. "That is the most romantic thing I've ever seen." He sniffed as he took a bite of his spaghetti and meat balls.

Dean grinned. "Go dance, Baby. I really don't mind. Someone should stay with the food. Roman, please, take Baby, before the song ends. I love watching you." Dean encouraged his lovers.

Dean didn't dance. He'd tried man times, but he just couldn't get it. Dean loved good music, but he had no sense of rhythm. He really didn't mind if Roman and Seth danced, but they rarely did out of respect for Dean. This time though, Dean's words had convinced Roman. He led Seth to the dance floor. Dean put down his burger and watched his lovers with a handsome smile.

When the song ended, everyone returned to the table. Adam was happy and content. "You're so wonderful. Thank you, my Lion. I'll be good now." Adam whispered in Chris' ear. He then kissed his husband's cheek.

Chris laughed. "You conned me with those pretty eyes of yours. But, I'd do anything to see that smile on your face. I love you, Kitten." He spoke in a soft voice with a sweet kiss to Adam's lips.

The group enjoyed the rest of their dinner and the music. Chris and Adam chuckled at the shocked faces on Roman, Dean and Seth's faces. Hunter had taken Shawn out for one last dance.

What shocked the students was the way Reverend Shawn dirty danced against Hunter, like he was a human stripper pole for Shawn. The college boys had no idea Shawn could be so… loose.

Adam leaned over and explained. "Shawn doesn't let go often, but when he does, look out..." He went on to tell about the white leather and zebra striped outfit Shawn had once worn dancing five years ago.

"… so that was how I learned about Shawn's wilder side. He never wore the outfit again, but he still lets go once or twice a year. I think it's good for him. Plus, it lets Hunter know Shawn is still his Sexy Boy. But guys, don't tease him about it, he is very self conscious.

When Shawn and Hunter returned to the table, Shawn had been prepared for the college students to rib him, instead he was bombarded by compliments on his wonderful dance skills. Buy the time they finished, Shawn was all smiles.

Later, everyone once again gathered in the Jericho's room. Of course, Chris and Seth studied their computers for tomorrow's location. Dean and Adam went through pictures and Shawn, Hunter and Roman worked on loading the rocket probes to put in the Rover in the morning.

When Roman excused himself to use the restroom, Shawn spoke in a whisper to Hunter. "Hunt, remember I told you I had a feeling we were being watched?" He looked at Hunter, brow arched.

Hunter stopped what he was doing and looked at Shawn. "Yes, I do. You haven't mentioned it for a few days, is the feeling back?" He asked with no humor in his voice. He wanted his husband to know he took him seriously.

Shawn nodded. "Last night at the restaurant. It felt like we were being watched the entire time. Do you think… I'm crazy? I just can't shake this feeling that we or at least one of us is in… danger." Shawn shuddered when he finished talking.

Hunter took Shawn's hand in his. He could see the real concern in Shawn's eyes. "No, I don't think you're crazy. I just wish I could do something to make you rest easier."

Shawn leaned in closer. "You still have it, don't you?" He gave Hunter a knowing look.

"You know I do. It's locked in the glove box of the truck. Do you want me to start wearing it?" Hunter knew exactly what Shawn had asked about, without question.

Locked in the glove box of the Scout truck was Hunter's Beretta Pico .380 handgun. It only weighed ll.5 ounces, and was made to easily conceal in a pocket holster, but it was the best gun on the market for self defense. Ever since the incidents with Brock and Drew, the Helmsley's had been armed with a handgun. They had bought the Pico as a joint Christmas present the year before. Not even the Jericho's knew about the weapon.

"I want you to carry it, keep Adam safe." Shawn again spoke in utter seriousness.

Hunter frowned. "What about you, honey? I want you safe." He looked at Shawn with concern.

Shawn sighed. "Okay. Hunter, it's Adam or Chris that's in trouble. I've had several dreams… sometimes Adam is… is… dead, sometimes it's Chris. Last night, after we went to bed, I dreamed about Drew McIntyre… he was laughing… he said… he's gonna die… and you can't stop it. Then tonight… that feeling of being watched… oh you must think I am going insane, and I don't blame you." Shawn spoke so softly Hunter's ear was nearly against Shawn's lips.

Hunter pulled Shawn into a hug. "Let's go outside. We can't openly talk in here." He let Shawn go and stood. He offered Shawn his hand. "We'll be back in a few. We just want a bit of fresh air. Tell Roman to finish what he was doing." Hunter spoke to the others in the room.

Chris looked up at the older couple. "Sure guys. Have fun and remember, your children are waiting." He gave them a sly wink. He was sure they were off to steal some moonlight kisses.

Shawn shook his head. "You children behave while we're gone. Dean, you're head brat in charge." He laughed and played the game along with Chris. It helped mask his fear.

Adam knew something was wrong. Shawn and Hunter weren't going for a romantic stroll. There was another reason, but Adam knew better than to ask. If Shawn Helmsley had a secret, it would stay a secret. He just hoped it wasn't too serious.

Outside, Shawn and Hunter walked to the far end of the parking lot. They were hidden in the shadows of the trees, not even the moonlight penetrated the little thicket of pines.

Hunter held Shawn close, his arms around Shawn's lithe waist. "First, calm yourself, beautiful boy. You know I don't think you're going insane. That must have been some nightmare, my poor baby. But why Drew? Honey, he's dead, almost six years ago, how can he hurt our boys?" Hunter believed Shawn. It wasn't the first time Shawn had this kind of dream. The one thing that troubled Hunter; Shawn's dreams always came true.

One Shawn's dreams haunted Hunter the most. Ten years ago, Shawn had dreamed that one of the mothers of one of Hunter's students was going to be killed in a bank robbery. Two weeks later, it happened. Shawn didn't have dreams very often, but when he did… it was if Shawn had a psychic gift.

Shawn clung to Hunter, his hands curled around Hunter's broad shoulders. "I don't know, babe. That's why I'm more worried than usual. Why does God give me these dreams, Hunt? What am I supposed to do? Go up to Adam and Chris and say a ghost is gonna kill you? They would send me back to Norman, or to the funny farm and I wouldn't blame them." His turquoise eyes showed confusion. Shawn looked almost desperate.

Hunter pushed back a stray strand of coppery blond hair. "Well, I… oh Shawnie, I wish I could help you, like you help others. I can assure you, I will carry the weapon, and protect Adam as best I can. Maybe Drew is just a metaphor for something else? Like the tornado, the day before yesterday? That's happened before, in your dreams."

"Maybe. It's just, I get these dreams but I can't … stop… why? Why am I shown things and then not be able to prevent them. I told Melissa not to go to the bank… she went anyway… I told Sam to take the bus to work, but he drove anyway and was nearly killed in that accident. I told Randy not to go into that burning house, but he did, it was by grace that he only broke his leg. See, I get the visions, but I can't stop them. This is different, this is about our boys. What can I do? What if something happens? If something happened to Chris, Adam would just curl up and die. Chris would do the same. Can you imagine our lives without one of them? What do I do? Oh Hunter…. I… I…" Shawn did something he rarely did, he broke down and sobbed like a baby.

_**§§§§§§§§§§**_

In a room, on the backside of the same hotel, John Morrison fingered the paint ball gun in his lap. The gun however didn't fire paint balls, it fired bullets. He kept one ear turned towards the bathroom, where AJ took a shower. They had just finished their third round of sex that night. JoMo had told AJ to shower first. He used that time to admire the weapon. He still kept it out of AJ's touch, even though he'd show it to him. He wanted his lover to know he was actively working on his revenge "prank."

JoMo and AJ had been at the Wise Guys Bar and Grille. Morrison had been startled when the Jericho storm chase team walked into the same establishment. Luckily, he and AJ had been in a far, dark corner. He'd wanted to dance, but didn't dare risk being seen. AJ didn't mind, he'd said he wasn't into dancing.

JoMo noticed AJ had stared at Jericho with a snarl on his lips, most of the evening. Both AJ and JoMo were disgusted by the display of Jericho carrying Adam to the dance floor and the way they danced. It was just so sickeningly sweet. JoMo did wonder why Adam had to be carried.

As JoMo waited for his turn in the shower, and stroked the gun, he thought about it. The only answer he could come up with was Adam must somehow be injured. JoMo sighed, it was too bad that Adam wasn't his target, an injured leg or foot would prevent him from running. He heard the shower turn off. JoMo quickly wrapped the gun and hid it back in his bag. No need to have AJ curious.

AJ came out of the bathroom, he had excitement on his face. "Pet, I've got a great idea. You've heard of a drive by shooting right?" He paused. JoMo nodded, a curious expression on his face. AJ continued.

"Well, what about a drive by paint balling? We could ruin the hell out of all their vehicles and probably hit smart ass and his blond bitch at the same time! I'd pay money to see that!" AJ laughed like a hyena at the zoo.

JoMo had to keep from rolling his eyes. AJ meant well, but the man had no brains. "Baby, that is a good thought, and it would be funny, but your car? How could they _not_ know it was you? The Dominator is hard to miss. They could have you arrested. Think what that would do to _your_ reputation, and AJ what would those awful men do to you in jail? What ever we do, we can't let anyone see us. Understand, stud?" JoMo cooed at AJ and fluttered his long lashes.

AJ frowned. The thought of jail scared him and it would ruin his reputation. "Guess I didn't think about that. But I would love to see Jericho's team covered in paint. Tell you what, I'll do the storm chasing, you work on your plan. Now go shower, pet." He pulled JoMo in for a kiss, the pointed him towards the shower.

_**§§§§§§§§§§**_

Hunter held Shawn and let his little copper head cry. Sometimes, Shawn piled so much on himself. Hunter wondered why Shawn didn't break down more often. This chase season hadn't started off so well, at least in the emotional department. First Dean's situation, now the increased feelings of being watched and the haunting dream visions. Well, Shawn could cry all night if it made him feel better. Hunter began to gently rock on his feet to add extra comfort for Shawn.

In the Jericho's hotel room, Dean tried to get Adam's attention for the third time. "Adam…?" Dean finally gave his mentor a nudge with his elbow.

Adam shook himself. "What?" He nearly bit Dean's head off. It also drew the attention of Chris, Seth and Roman. Adam realized what he'd done. His face flushed red and he felt sheepish.

"I'm so sorry, Dean. I didn't mean to snap at you. What did you want?" Adam's tone was much nicer this time. Chris and the others went back to their business.

"I was gonna ask if you were mad at me. That was the third time you've been lost in thought… or are you upset with me?" Dean looked at Adam with concern, something besides pictures was on the older man's mind.

Adam shook his head. "No, Dean. I'm not upset with you… just…my wandering mind. What did you want?"

Dean half smiled. "Okay. Here is _the_ picture. Did we want to broker it separately? I don't..." Adam interrupted him.

"Yeah, keep it back. That picture is valuable. Let's save it, release it with Roman's report. You will get the credit for it, you earned it." Adam stated with a firm nod and a smile.

Dean looked shocked. "It's a GoPro shot, I didn't take it. Credit should go to Jericho, Inc." He didn't want credit for something that wasn't rightfully his.

Adam gave a wave of his hand. "Well, we'll figure it out. I'm sorry, I just can't concentrate any more. Let's call it a night, okay?" He looked at Dean with anxious eyes.

Dean smiled. "Yeah. I'm bushed too. My eyes are burning. No wonder, it's nearly one in the morning. Gosh, Shawn and Hunter have been gone a long time." Dean closed down the laptop with a yawn.

Adam nodded. "Yeah, they have. Thanks, Dean. Just put it back in the case." He gave a yawn and a stretch.

Chris looked up from the computer. "Well guys, tomorrow looks hopeful. Looks like the cold front is strong. Caps will break by mid afternoon. We'll start about fifty miles to the southwest. May even get a chance to set ground probes. Good, flat land, unblocked views, good road systems." Chris explained to the others.

Just as Chris finished, Shawn and Hunter came back into the room. Shawn had made sure his eyes looked normal, luckily Hunter had his eye drops in his pocket.

Hunter spoke as they sat on the sofa. "Sorry, it was so nice outside. We lost track of time. Got to star gazing." He spoke as if everything was fine and normal.

Chris chuckled. "Star gazing in Shawn's eyes, no doubt. It's nice to know your parents still love each other." He kept up the joke from earlier. He loved to irritate Hunter sometimes.

Shawn laughed. "Well, as your parents, it's time for all you children to be in bed. But, what's the plan for tomorrow?" He asked with an arched brow.

As Chris repeated the plan, Hunter checked the probes Roman had finished. He was pleased, Roman had done a perfect job.

Hunter responded to Chris' plan. "Sounds perfect. I'll tell you one thing though. I'm not messing with _any_ probes unless there are several exits on _good_ roads." He wasn't joking. The other day had been too close.

"I agree!" Adam chimed in with a firm voice. Shawn had gotten up to check his ankle, but that didn't keep Adam from voicing his opinion.

"I'm with them. I've had my moment of a story to tell." Dean added as he filled the ice bag Shawn had tossed him. Dean got the ice from the cooler in the corner.

Chris nodded as both he and Seth shut down their computers. They left them on the desk to use in the morning. "I also agree. Probes if safe. Scout, you help guide Rover, and we'll guide if needed. Well folks, go to bed. Shawn can we do breakfast?"

Shawn shook his head. "Sorry, we're out of milk. They have a free breakfast here though. We won't starve. I should have gone to the store tonight." He gave a frown. He'd been so stressed, he'd forgotten to go grocery shopping.

Adam looked at Shawn. "Shawn, you're not really our mother. I could have gone shopping with Dean's help. Don't worry about it. Get a good nights sleep, we all need it." He waved Shawn down for a hug.

Shawn hugged Adam with a laugh. "Just don't ever call me mommy. Get some sleep yourself, best thing for that foot." He double checked to make sure Adam's ankle was propped up high enough.

Adam was already dressed for bed in a pair of pajama shorts and and over sized tee shirt. After Shawn tucked him in, the older man kissed Adam's forehead.

"I love you, kiddo." Shawn smiled. He just had to let Adam know how he felt.

Adam resisted cracking a mommy joke, he felt the seriousness in Shawn's words. "I love you, too. Shawn, you and Hunter… well… we love you." He smiled up at Shawn as he snuggled down in the blanket.

Chris stood at the door of the room the college boys occupied. He bid the boys and the Helmsley's goodnight s they went into the next room. Chris closed the door behind them. He went to join Adam in bed.

Hunter went on through the boys room to the room he and Shawn occupied. Before Shawn passed through, he pulled Dean aside.

"Dean, I can't explain and please don't ask me why. Help Hunter keep an eye on Adam. Just… keep your eyes open. I'm depending on you." Shawn let his words burn into Dean's brain. His eyes reflected his serious tone.

Dean did as Shawn asked, but he was curious. "I will. Don't worry, I'm sure we had our close call for the season. Goodnight." He shook Shawn's hand as the older man went through to the next room. Dean closed the door, and went about his business of getting ready for bed.

In the Jericho's room, Adam was now naked in Chris' arms. He'd waited to take off his shorts and shirt, no one needed to know he slept naked.

"Lion, I'm worried. Something is wrong with Shawn. He tried to hide it, but he'd been crying, a lot. What if .. do you… he or Hunter… could be sick… like ma?" Adam couldn't say the horrible word that had taken his beloved mother; cancer. He nuzzled against Chris.

Chris held Adam close. "I'm sure both Shawn and Hunter are okay. I think they would have said something. I doubt if they would have come along if it was something that serious. You know how Shawn is, maybe one of his parishioners is sick or something. I wouldn't worry too much, Kitten." He kissed the top of Adam's head that rested on his shoulder.

"Maybe. He does get emotional about his church family. I just have a feeling it's more than that. You think, maybe, a delayed reaction about nearly losing Hunter? That's probably it, right? Don't you think?" Adam craned his neck to look up into Chris' beautiful, blue eyes.

Chris looked down at his husband, Adam looked so worried. "I honestly don't know, babe. It makes sense though. He does tend to hold things in, so they build up. Also, no telling what he went through with Dean. Not blaming Dean, I'm sure Shawn helped him. At least he seems less angry. You're a big part of that too, my darling. Dean really is a good photographer. By the end of the season, he will be a real professional. Let me tell you something dad taught me. Share your knowledge, but always keep a few things to yourself." He gave Adam a wink, followed by a kiss as he gently lifted Adam's chin with his fingertips.

Adam gave a sigh of contentment as the kiss ended with a faint smacking sound. "Very good advice, my Lion. I'll remember that." He moved so he could easily kiss Chris in return.

Chris deepened the kiss, his fingers brushed down the long silky braid of blond hair. Adam's fingers pressed against Chris' chest like a kitten exercising it's claws. It was another thing that had caused Chris to give Adam the name of Kitten.

In the Helmsley's room, Shawn was safe in Hunter's arms. Shawn loved the way Hunter's naked skin felt against his. They may have been in their mid-fifties, but both men were as fit as the college students. Shawn's hand rested on Hunter's muscular chest. The feel of Hunter's calm, steady heartbeat gave him a comfort Shawn could never explain.

"Baby, what did you tell Dean?" Hunter asked as he caressed Shawn's arm that lay across his chest.

Shawn's head rested in the crook of Hunter's neck. When he spoke, Shawn's breath was warm against his skin. "To watch over Adam. I know I shouldn't have said anything, but I couldn't help it. I think, he thinks I'm worried about another close call with a tornado." He ended with a big yawn.

Hunter yawned as well. "Well, probably good he thinks that way. You're so tired, baby. Close your eyes and let's get some sleep. Big day tomorrow, you need the rest to stay alert." He ended with a kiss to Shawn's forehead.

Shawn sighed. "I'm… afraid to sleep. Afraid I'll have another dream." He gave another yawn. His eyes wanted to close, but his mind kept them open.

"I'm here, my little copperhead. I won't _let_ the bad dreams haunt you. I'll stand guard and keep them away. Go to sleep, baby. You will be safe." Hunter caressed Shawn's arm at a slow, gentle pace, even, like his heartbeat.

Shawn yawned again. "Promise? You'll keep the dreams away?" He sounded childish as he spoke.

Hunter prayed he wasn't about to utter a lie. "I promise. Now, close those beautiful eyes..." He paused and waited. After a moment, the turquoise eyes closed shut. "Now, see me? On the edge of your dreams? I won't let them get past. Sleep little one, you're safe. Feel the beat of my heart. Just sleep… just sleep." Hunter spoke softly, almost singing, but not quite.

Shawn's mind began to focus on the strong, steady heartbeat and the gentle voice in his ear. He was relaxed and at ease. Shawn's breath became slow and steady. Hunter's efforts were rewarded. Soft snores began to fill the air, Shawn was finally asleep.

Hunter smiled. It had been a long time since he'd had to baby Shawn to sleep, but he was glad it worked. He closed his own amber eyes and drifted off to sleep. Hunter's last thought was to truly protect Shawn from the nightmares.

Dean and Roman curled around Seth who always slept in the middle. Their Baby was sound asleep. Dean's eyes were open, but he had a blank look on his face. Roman was also still awake. He could tell that Dean was troubled by something.

Roman caught Dean's eye. "Bathroom, now." Roman silently mouthed the words. Dean had obviously understood as he got up and out of the bed. He moved as to not wake Seth. Roman soon followed, Seth slept on peacefully.

Dean turned on the bathroom light, he looked in the mirror. He shuddered and splashed cold water on his face. When Roman came into the room, he fell into his boyfriend's arms. Roman pulled Dean in close.

"Wanna tell me, D?" Roman asked softly as he held onto Dean. This was different from Dean's usual trouble. What ever Shawn had said had affected Dean.

Dean nuzzled against Roman. "Something is wrong with Shawn. He told me not to ask questions, but he said to look after Adam and to keep an eye out. Roman the way he said it… it's like… he's afraid for Adam. I mean really afraid. It's like he… thinks someone is after Adam. Ro, what the hell is going on?"

Roman pulled Dean in ever closer. "I think he's having a bad, delayed reaction to you guys nearly being killed by the tornado. Some people suffer days later. I'm sure that's all it is, D. Hunter will calm him. I wouldn't worry. You just concentrate on helping Adam and taking the best pictures you can, okay?" He kissed the top of Dean's head.

Dean nodded, his head rubbed against Roman's warm skin. "Okay. I'll try. I guess you're right, about Shawn. Kind of a PTSD reaction. Adam wants to give me credit for the Saint Elmo's picture, or give me some kind of credit anyway. He must really be happy with my work. Ro? Do you think it's my fault Shawn feels this way? I unloaded a lot of heavy crap on him. I feel guilty." His eyes filled with worry and his brow crinkled deeply as he looked up at Roman.

Roman still held Dean close. "No, babe. It's not your fault. Shawn is a preacher, he's heard stories like yours and maybe worse. He knows how to handle those kinds of things. It's PTSD, I'm sure. It was very scary, D. I took some time to fall apart myself. I couldn't do it in front of Baby, I had to stay strong for him. Oh, D. I was so afraid I'd lost you..." He pulled Dean in so close, Dean could hardly breathe, but he didn't care. As long as Roman held him, the ghosts of his past couldn't reach him. Dean suddenly felt so tired he could hardly stand.

Dean barely noticed when Roman scooped him up in his arms and carried him back to the bed. Roman gently laid Dean down on Seth's right side. He pulled the covers up over Dean's naked body. He bent down and kissed Dean's temple. Dean had curled against Seth like a magnet.

Roman went around and slipped into the bed with his boys. He turned on his side and draped an arm over both Seth and Dean. Before he closed his eyes, Roman prayed Shawn would be okay. Being a Pastor must be a hard job. Having to listen to so many problems, and not be able to talk about it. No wonder Shawn took the tornado incident so hard. Roman drifted off to sleep to the sounds of both Seth and Dean's soft, steady snores. Roman's snores soon joined them.

Adam panted hard, but he was finally relaxed enough to sleep. He and Chris had been too tired to make love, but they had jerked each other off. It had been exactly what they both needed. Chris slept deeply, he always did after any kind of sexual encounter. Adam's eyes blinked open and shut a few times before he finally drifted off. It was three in the morning, but the entire Jericho storm chase team was asleep.

In the Helmsley's room, Shawn did have a dream, but it was a good dream. Shawn's dream mind saw Hunter, standing in a bright light. In his hand was a sliver sledge hammer. Hunter stood guard, he held back the dark, curling shadows of the haunting visions that wanted to invade his sleep. When a dark tendril of a dream got too close, Hunter struck out with his sledge hammer. Silver flames with mighty sparks drove the shadows back.

Shawn's mind calmed and knew the dreams would not come, at least not that night. His mind shut down and the calmness of sleep took over once again. A smile formed on his lips as his breath deepened, smooth and even. Shawn Michaels-Helmsley was at peace. The storm in his life, calm… for now.


	18. Where the Buffalo Roamed

As they all met for breakfast in the hotel lobby, Adam and Dean were very glad to see that Shawn seemed to be his old self. He had a smile on his face and his eyes glittered brightly, mostly for Hunter, his dream fighting, sledge hammer wielding hero.

When Shawn had told Hunter about his half dream, Hunter had puffed up with pride. He liked the image of himself that Shawn had painted. In truth, Hunter was just glad Shawn got a peaceful nights sleep.

The Jericho team had pushed two tables together so they could discuss the days plan without disturbing other guests. They sat in the far, back corner. Chris had his laptop open, but first ate a huge bowl of cereal.

Adam let out a loud groan. AJ Styles had just entered the self service breakfast area, his usual cocky smirk played on his lips. He was alone.

JoMo had decided, at the last minute, he'd better avoid the free breakfast. He didn't want to run into the Jericho team. John told AJ to bring him a couple of bagels with cream cheese. AJ was so besotted, he did anything the lithe brunette asked, without question.

"Just ignore him, sweetheart. He's not worth one glance from those beautiful eyes." Chris chucked Adam under the chin. He just wasn't in the mood, hopefully AJ would just grab his food and go.

AJ took one of the bakery style "to go" bags. He began to fill it with a variety of bagels. In another bag, he put in single serve pods of cream cheese, jelly, and butter. JoMo had already made a pot of coffee in their room.

Lastly, AJ picked up a few napkins and a few pieces of plastic silverware. Just as he turned to leave, he spotted the Jericho team. He decided it was a perfect time to harass them.

Adam groaned again. "He's headed this way." He kicked Chris' shin under the table… a bit to hard, out of frustration.

"Ow! Fuck, Adam! What was that for?" Chris rubbed his shin, sure it would be bruised.

Adam felt guilty, but didn't have time to explain, AJ stood next to Chris. The enemy storm chaser made a point of looking at the display on Chris' laptop.

Seth noticed. He quickly reached over and pressed a button, the display changed to a screen saver. It was one of Chris' favorite pictures. It was of Adam with a graceful tornado behind Adam's shoulder.

"Ugh. Who'd want _that_ face as a screen saver. So, fifty miles southwest? Oh Jeri-jerk, when will you _ever_ learn to forecast. How you got your Bachelor's Degree, let alone a Doctorate is beyond me." AJ sneered at Chris. What he wanted was for Chris to make a scene, ruin his reputation. Especially since some of the others in the dining area were also storm chasers.

Both Roman and Seth had their hands on Dean's thighs under the table. They had felt that Dean was about to haul off and deck AJ again. It was bad enough the first time, but this time there would be a room full of witnesses.

Chris looked up at Styles, his blue eyes were like flames. "What can I do for you, AJ? How was that chase up in Spearman?" He was sweet as honey in tone of voice, but as sour as a lemon in his attitude.

AJ's sneer left his face. "About as good as yours, I'm sure. Well, hey, we all fail at times."

The room was suddenly filled with a mummer from people that watched the large television on the wall. It was tuned to the Weather Channel.

"_This dramatic footage was just received from Tuesday's odd tornado near Amarillo. It was a case of storm chasers being chased, when the three tornadoes suddenly joined and took off..."_ The announcer continued to talk about the rogue storm. The chyron on the screen said: _Video footage shot by the Jericho Storm Chase Team, Inc._

Adam snickered, Cole had done well. "Well if your chase was _that_ good, where is your footage, Styles?" He gave Dean a wink.

AJ could only stammer, as he watched the short, but incredible close up footage Dean had shot as they fled for their lives. There was absolutely nothing he could say.

"I gotta go, John is waiting..." AJ grabbed his bakery bag and quickly left. Jericho had bested him once again, and in front of fellow chasers. It was humiliating. AJ grew more angry as he walked back to his room.

JoMo jumped when the hotel room door slammed open, then shut with a bang. He had a fair idea why, JoMo had just watched the Weather Channel footage. AJ must have seen it over at the breakfast area. He had to tread carefully.

JoMo reached over to caress AJ's back. "Yeah. Too bad the tornado didn't suck them up. You wouldn't have run like they did, you would have gotten your direct hit. Don't worry, baby, when you do get your footage from _inside_, they will never even remember the name Jericho. The only name in storm chasing will be AJ Styles." JoMo spoke to encourage his lover. He couldn't let the man give up or get too out of control.

AJ took a deep breath. "Yeah, yeah. I'm gonna do it too. Jericho and his bitch will be shit outta luck. Eat up, pet. We're gonna dog Jericho. I saw where he's going. I wanna get there before he does. Then they will have to move, unwritten rule of storm chasing. You can't take another team's area. We'll get the tornado while he misses." AJ smiled at JoMo. He was getting more and more attached to his little pet. JoMo was good for him, the boy had a way of boosting him. Maybe they could stay together for a while, after the season.

Chris finally brushed off the last few people who had come over to congratulate the team on the Amarillo chase. He was finally able to speak to his team alone. "Let's go, now and quietly. I have a feeling Styles is gonna dog us. I wanna get there first. Sorry Shawn, no time for shopping." Chris and Seth quickly shut down their computers. The others grabbed a few extra bagels to take along. Free food was good food, and everyone had eaten so the bagels would have been tossed out anyway.

Shawn spoke as they left the breakfast room and went outside. "We've still got plenty of water and other drinks. I'll throw in some fresh ice while you all load up. We won't starve."

The Jericho Storm Team was packed up and on the road before AJ finished his quick shower. JoMo had packed up. The paint ball gun was hidden under his seat in the red shoe car. He had to be ready for any chance he got.

If JoMo had paid attention, he would noticed when the ROW pulled out of the parking lot, followed by Rover and Scout. Instead, he was busy thinking about how broken Adam would be when Chris was dead and buried six feet under, just like the remains of his beloved Drew, somewhere in Scotland.

Roman drove the ROW at a quick pace once they were on the nearly deserted country roads. They were going to a spot about half-way between Guymon and Boise City, Oklahoma. The area was once famous for the giant herds of buffalo, who migrated south from Colorado and the Great Plains. There they would spend the winter, where food and water were plentiful. They also provided a good source of food for the Native Americans, who followed the mighty herds.

Roman looked out at the flat lands. "Can you even imagine it, over a million buffalo? It must have been an awesome sight." His voice was filled with awe at the thought.

Dean's feet were propped up on the dashboard. He raised his sunglasses to get a natural view of the area.

"Must have been something. No wonder they held such a high place among the Native Americans. The difference is, they respected the buffalo, only killed what they needed. Then they used every possible part they could, nothing was wasted. The game hunters just took the horns and left the rest to rot, such… fuckers." Dean was angry at the thought of the slaughter of the innocent buffalo, just for their horns.

Roman nodded. "Just like the whale and other large animals. Look at the elephant, our generation may out live them. Only a handful of wild tigers left. No wonder Mother Nature gets so furious with us, and I can't blame her." His voice was thoughtful as he spoke.

Much the same conversation happened in Rover and Scout. Chris was touched as Adam let a tear fall at the thought of the massive slaughter of the buffalo. He'd almost forgotten how much fun it was to just be alone in the car with his husband. Chris was now glad Hunter had wanted to drive his own truck to the location.

"I miss this, Kitten. Just you and I, riding along." Chris reached over and took Adam's hand in his.

Adam gave a soft light laugh. "Me too, Lion. Well, except when we first met. You were a real bastard, but I knew, deep down, the real you was hiding. Just took a lot of patience. You were worth waiting for." Adam kissed the back of Chris' hand.

In the Scout, Hunter held Shawn's hand. He'd wanted to drive Shawn to the location today, just to make sure his little copperhead felt better. He was the only one Shawn couldn't fool, but Hunter knew the dreamless sleep _had_ helped. Shawn was calmer and able to talk about other things. Hunter was pleased for Shawn.

"Hunt, I'm sorry about last night. But, thank you for being there for me, like always. I'd be lost without you. I've decided that it was all a reaction to you nearly… well, anyway. Adam represented the victim and you the hero, which you were. Thank you for guarding my sleep. I love you so much, Hunt." Shawn leaned over and kissed Hunter's cheek.

"I love you, Shawn. I was sure that's all it was, but you had to deal with it in your own way. Babe, I will always be there for you." Hunter looked at Shawn and blew him a kiss.

At a spot, exactly fifty miles from Guymon, Roman stopped. The area was perfect. There was a nice, flat area for the ROW, just off the country road. The ground had been baked hard. If it rained, he had time to get back on the paved road before they got stuck.

There was plenty of room for Rover and Scout to park as well. Since they had arrived so early, there was time to relax. The weather was hot, but the humidity wasn't too bad. That would change later, but for now, it was fairly comfortable.

Chris and Roman climbed up on the ROW and removed the radar's protective cover. Chris checked all the connections. He yelled down for Seth to fire up the radar. Chris waited, then smiled when the hum of the radar was heard, all was well.

Seth and Chris were soon settled in their "office". They had yet to turn on the air conditioning, for now, the fans were enough to keep everything cool.

As it was a chase, Shawn didn't set up the awning or tables. He did, however, put out a couple of the chairs that could quickly be put away. Also a cooler of drinks was placed in the ROW, within reach of Chris and Seth, along with a bag of snacks.

Dean, Adam and Roman sat on the tailgate of the Scout truck. With Adam in the middle, the professional could help Roman with his new camera. Dean thought Roman's camera was nice, but it wasn't his trusty, beat up old friend. However, he loved the tripod Roman had given him.

"Roman, you're gonna have a hard time in daylight, but not much we can do about that. You've got one hundred speed film. Set your F Stop to eight for a long exposure and between ten and sixteen when your shooting. It's about ten to fifteen frames to catch the entire bolt. So, when they sky really starts to fire up, use the tripod and keep it on continuous shot. You've got five hundred frames per roll. You can shoot digital at the same time? I wouldn't start your digital at five-oh-one. Change your roll and stop the digital. Make a note of the last digital number and the number on the roll. Do not expect anything, then you won't be upset. Lightening is the hardest thing to film. I don't envy you, but, you'll learn. Let Shawn handle the thermal and forget the drone. You'll be too busy." Adam gave Roman the best advice he could.

Roman listened intently and made notes as Adam spoke. It was a lot to remember. He knew Adam was right, it would take several times to get it right. Dean also listened. Adam had told him the same thing a couple of weeks ago, just before their very first chase.

Adam let out a laugh. He could see a car way up the road, headed their way. He slid off the tailgate and slightly limped to the ROW. "Guess who is coming down the road. You were right, shithead _did_ see our location." The car Adam had spotted was the distinct red shoe of AJ Styles.

Shawn got a sudden urge. He dashed up the steps of the ROW, entered and closed the door behind him. "Let Hunter and Roman deal with him. Adam, sit, I want to make sure your ankle wrap is tight enough." He pointed to a chair next to the mini fridge at the very back of the office space.

Neither Adam nor Chris thought anything about Shawn's actions. It was perfectly reasonable for the nurse to check his patient. Adam behaved and sat down. He had figured Shawn would want to double check the bandage before any thing started weather wise.

Outside, Hunter called Roman to stand by his side. They stood at the foot of the steps to the ROW. The red shoe pulled to a stop. The driver's side faced the ROW. In the passenger seat, JoMo sank down and pulled his baseball cap down so low, the bill brushed against his sunglasses. His long hair was tucked under his cap. JoMo stared out of the passenger window, neither Jericho was in sight as he looked at the reflection in the window of the ROW.

"Move along, AJ. You know the rule. We were here first." Hunter spoke firmly. Both he and Roman stood at their full heights, arms crossed over their chests. The older man and the younger man were imposing, only a fool would start something.

AJ Styles might have been many things, even foolish, but even he wasn't _that_ foolish. Of course, he had an answer prepared. "Wasn't lookin' to stop here anyway, big nose. As usual, you're way off base. Dry line is thirty miles, that way." He nodded to the northwest with a snarky grin.

"Whatever you say, AJ. Actually, I hope you're right. I'd like to see how that tin can holds up. Maybe we'll change your name to Dorthy and Toto. Better hurry, caps are building." Hunter sneered right back.

Styles glanced up at the sky. "Oh those are nothing. Don't know much about storm formation do you, big nose." He snarled at Hunter, an easy thing to do in the protection of a car. AJ stared as Hunter then gave a yelp.

Dean had run and jumped on the hood of the red shoe, he peered in the windshield. Dean's short, auburn hair was on end, he licked his lips like a wild man and his eyes held the look of a crazed person. JoMo wanted to climb into the back, but the race car style seat belts held him securely in place. When Dean licked the windshield with an animalistic growl, AJ had enough.

"You people are insane!" AJ had to power up the engine to pull away. It gave Dean plenty of time to safely slide off the hood.

Dean stuck his head in the driver's side window and gnashed his teeth at AJ. He looked more like a zombie after a fresh brain, he even managed to drool.

AJ pulled away as fast as he could. He wasn't sure what to think. "What the fuck was that? Who in the hell… wait… that was the guy that belted me at that gas station. Has he gone rabid?" AJ spoke with a slight shake to his voice as he hurried to the spot he'd chosen to storm watch from. At least he knew he was right about that.

When the red shoe had vanished from sight, Dean turned to look at Hunter and Roman. Gone was the wild man, in his place stood a very normal looking Dean Ambrose.

Dean shrugged. "Was it something I said?" His face held the look of the most innocent little boy in the world.

Hunter and Roman looked at Dean, then at each other. Both men burst out in laughter. They laughed so hard and so loud, everyone came out of the ROW to find out what they had missed.

It took both Hunter and Roman to get the story out, as they both still laughed. By the time they finished, Adam had laughed so hard he had to limp run to a bush to piss before he wet his pants.

"Oh Dean, I don't know how helpful that was, but I wish I could have seen it." Shawn wiped away the tear of laughter that ran down his cheek.

Dean again shrugged. "He deserved it, lousy fucker. How can he… does he know _anything_ about weather?"

Adam had returned and sat on the steps of the ROW. "Sadly, he does. When he gets about a month into the season, you'll see a very different AJ. He's an asshole, but when he puts his mind to it, he is real competition. The good thing, well no, it's not good, Chris, you explain it." Adam couldn't put what he meant into words.

Chris knew what Adam meant. "Well, it's like I told you last week. He sells what we give for free. For us, that's good, because they will take our work over his. However, for Adam, it's hard. AJ will sell film and photos at a price that undercuts Adam. It means, that later, Adam will have to work faster and harder to get his work on the market before AJ. Dean, starting about mid June, you will really have to dig your heels in and work like a… um… wild man." He chuckled as he finished, the story of Dean's wild man act still on his mind.

Adam chuckled as well. "Thanks, Lion. I didn't know how to put it. Dean, we do have one advantage over Styles and that's Michael Cole. AJ doesn't have a broker, still he does okay without one. Well, enough about that waste of space. How long do we have, boss?" Adam asked as Chris came over to sit with his husband.

Chris kissed Adam. "A couple of hours. Clouds are barely building. New Mexico has already bottomed out, so good choice again, Kitten." He gave his spouse another kiss, then went back inside the ROW.

Seth joined Chris in the ROW. Dean, Roman and Hunter played toss with Roman's football. Shawn and Adam sat on the tailgate of the truck.

Adam bit his lip, he wanted to ask Shawn what had bothered him so much lately, but it wasn't really his place. He didn't realize he had sighed.

Shawn looked up from his first aid kit. He was doing his pre-chase check. "Adam, are you alright? Is your ankle hurting? Maybe you'd better skip this chase. I have time to get you back to town." He was worried about the younger man.

Adam shook his head. "No Shawn, the ankle is fine. It really does feel much better. You've taken very good care of me. I'm… are _you_ okay? You know, I _can_ keep a secret." He went out on a limb and asked.

It was Shawn's turn to sigh. "Well… I had a bit of a moment last night, but I am alright now. I think Hunter was right, I had a bit of a post traumatic stress incident. He said it was a delayed reaction to what you three went through. I have to be honest, I really lost it. But, my Hunter held me together. We have all had moments sometimes, guess it was my turn. I had a good cry and a great sleep, and I'm fine. I really am, so you can stop walking on eggshells okay, honey?" He gave Adam a hug. No need to mention the dream, it was all just a part of the delayed stress.

The weight visibly lifted from Adam's shoulders as Shawn explained what had happened. "Chris said the same thing… well… I was worried about you. I'm glad you feel better. Sometimes I think we put too much on you. Just tell us to grow up and handle our own problems." Adam returned Shawn's hug with a smile.

"And make me obsolete? I never mind listening to your problems. You don't bother me that much. Goodness, I get more problems from the church family. It's my job. God helps me. I need to let go, like I did last night, more often. Stop keeping it in. Now, I am fine, you're fine so that's that." Shawn made it very clear the topic was closed.

It wasn't long before Dean left the game of toss and joined Adam and Shawn. Hunter had decided to check the rocket probes one last time, and Roman helped.

Dean wormed his way in between Adam and Shawn. "I need your help, please?" He looked from Adam to Shawn with anxious eyes.

Adam spoke first. "Anything, Dean. Something serious?" He hoped it _was_ something he could help with. Shawn didn't need any more problems.

Dean smiled. "No, nothing serious, something fun, I hope. Roman's birthday is on May twenty-fifth, then Seth's is on the twenty-eighth. I want to try to throw them a surprise party, maybe on the twenty-sixth. Problem is, how? No idea where we will be then. Oh, and I don't want Chris or Hunter to know either, the less that know, the better, right?" Dean looked at the older men, question replaced the anxious look in his eyes.

Adam's eyes lit up. "Well, I'll help. We can just do the party in our room, where ever we are." He loved the idea.

"Or, if we know where we will be, maybe we can do something like mini golf or go carts. It will depend on where we are and if we're chasing. If not, yeah we can do it at the hotel. Who knows, we could even be back in Norman. We will manage it. And, I agree, Hunter has a hard time keeping those kinds of secrets. As Adam knows, Chris can't either." Shawn added his thoughts as he pondered the idea.

Dean beamed. "I knew you guys would have ideas. Seth loves mini golf and Roman likes go carts. I guess we could always do Chuck E. Cheese's." He gave a laugh at the idea.

Before anymore could be said, Chris yelled for the group to come get their instructions. Everyone met around the desk in the ROW. Chris had map up on his computer.

"Okay, the usual set up. Roman, take the Scout down here, about twenty-five miles to the south. If a tornado drops, and you can do it safely, drop a probe. There are exits everywhere, but Roman and Hunter, triple check that you have more than one way out. Roman do what you have to do for your lightening study. Hunter, you take Rover here. It's fifteen miles northwest. You guys know what to do. I have no idea where shithead is. If either of you run into him, steer clear. Let him have if the storm if comes to it. You know how crazy he can get. I'd rather lose data than lose any of you. Alright my wonderful team, it's go time. Shawn?" Chris gave a nod to the Pastor.

Shawn stood erect. "Join hands, please..." He paused and waited while the prayer circle formed. "Let us pray. Dear Father God, we ask that you keep our family safe as we seek the knowledge to help others. We also ask your protection for the people as you let the storms rage. Protect all others who seek to do the same. Give us the skills to make the right decisions and we ask you to send your angels to ride with us. We ask this in the name of your precious Son, Jesus Christ. Amen." The others echoed the "Amen" with Shawn.

When they finished, Shawn started the "hug ring". He hugged Adam on his left, Adam hugged Chris and it continued until Hunter hugged Shawn. The group broke apart and got ready to deploy for the days chase.

Both Roman and Dean kissed Seth. "Love you, baby." Roman whispered softly over Seth's lips. "Love you, Sethie." Dean followed after Roman. Seth smiled softly, "Love you, Ro. Love you, D." They always made sure each expression of love was it's own.

Seth went back inside the ROW. It always hurt to watch his lovers drive away. Roman pulled Dean into his arms and kissed auburn haired man. "Dean, I do love you. Be careful out there. Do your best, make us proud." Roman spoke just as softly to Dean as he had Seth.

"I do love you, Roman. _You_ be careful. Good luck with your lightening pictures. Just remember everything Obi-Wan said, it won't go wrong." Dean leaned into Roman for another hug.

The college couple parted and went to their separate vehicles. Chris and Adam kissed with all the love and passion they felt for each other.

"Kitten, please come back to me. I'd die without you. There would be no life to live. I love you." Chris held onto Adam like they were about to fall off the edge of the world.

Adam held onto Chris just as hard. "I love you, my tawny Lion. I'll come back, I'll always come back. You stay safe too. Keep the door of the ROW locked and closed. I don't like the idea of you and Seth being here alone and occupied, anyone could sneak up on you. I don't want asshole getting to you without Hunter around. Please, Chris?" He looked into Chris' eyes with worry.

Chris saw the worry on Adam's face. "Okay, baby. I'll make sure we're all locked in. I'll also set the alarms. I don't like the idea of him sneaking around either. We do have stuff he could steal. One day, he'll realize that. Better get going. I'll see you later. Love you." Chris gave Adam another kiss.

Shaw was ensconced in Hunter's arms. The smaller, more lithe coppery blond almost vanished in the muscular arms. As always, Shawn never felt safer.

"God, I love you so much, Shawnie. Be careful, don't get carried away thinking about anything but staying safe." Hunter gave Shawn a kiss like he and Shawn were newlyweds.

Shawn moaned into the kiss. "I love _you_, Hunt. You are my life, my love, my heart and soul. _You_ stay safe. Please don't get carried away trying to set a probe. Come back safe and you can have this ass tonight." He smiled, but Shawn was serious.

Hunter growled low. "That's enough motivation for me, baby. We gotta go. Watch out for fuck head." He gave Shawn another kiss.

"Babe, be nice, that's harsh. Shit head will do. See you later my love." Shawn returned the kiss. He and Hunter each went to their rides where their companions waited.

Chris even let Adam close the door of the ROW, and he turned the lock so Adam could hear it. Adam slightly limped to the Range Rover. Dean had loaded all their gear, but Adam did a quick visual check just to be sure.

"You gave Roman the shot cable and tripod?" Adam flipped quickly through the backpack of accessories.

Dean nodded. "Yep. Don't worry Obi-Wan, I got it all. I'm a good Padawan." He teased his mentor as Adam buckled his seat belt.

Adam laughed. "Yes, you are..." He paused and turned to Hunter. They had pulled out onto the road. "Hunt, you and Shawn know a lot about guns, right?"

Dean's head snapped up. Why would Adam ask such a question? Guns were not something to mess with.

Hunter looked at Adam, then put his eyes back on the road. Had Adam found the hidden hand gun? "Well, a bit. Shawn knows more, he's the hunter. Why?" He was very curious.

"I want Chris armed. He and Seth get so occupied with what they are doing, anyone could sneak up on them. After all, they are isolated and that equipment is worth a fortune. I'm not just worried about fuck face. Any random person could decide to rob them. I made Chris promise to keep the door locked today." Adam explained in the most serious tone of voice Hunter had ever heard him use.

Dean spoke before Hunter had a chance. "Seth, around a gun? Isn't that a bit… much?" He too was serious.

Hunter jumped in. " A gun is perfectly safe, as long as people are properly trained. Adam, why this now? We've been together almost six years, you've never mentioned this before. I do agree, they should keep the door locked. But, I don't think shit head would ever be that stupid." He sensed that something new had begun to bother Adam.

Adam shrugged. "A feeling, I guess. I've just… I realized how isolated we are out here, especially the ROW. Although, I guess not many criminal types would be out in a tornado. I guess Tuesday spooked us all. I'm being silly." Adam's mood switched to a happier one. That had to be it, they were all spooked to a degree.

Dean relaxed. So that was it. "Yeah, I agree, Adam. I'm still spooked, but I guess if it hadn't happened, we wouldn't have gotten that fantastic photo." He leaned back in his seat.

Hunter looked at the road, but his mind was on the slight bump in his back. Tucked under his tee shirt was the holstered pistol he carried, at Shawn's request. He'd put it in the waist band of his pants at the small of his back. It was easily hidden and could quickly be reached. Shawn an extremely fast draw, but Hunter had the skill as well. He was glad the weapon was still a secret.

In the Scout truck, Shawn had just flipped the switch to turn on the amber warning lights on the roof. He then leaned back in his seat.

"Roman, do you want me to aim the FLIR at the same place you aim your camera for lightening?" Shawn asked as he relaxed for the ride.

Roman kept his eyes on the road, and both hands on the wheel. "If you don't mind, unless Chris or Seth ask for something else. I'd like to be able to compare the heat generation by each stroke. At least everything has a time stamp so you don't have to keep track."

Shawn nodded. "You got it, boss. Um… Roman can I give you some friendly advice?" He glanced over at the handsome college student.

"Please do, Shawn. I'll listen to any advice you can offer." Roman flashed Shaw a look that reflected the respect he held for the older man.

With a nod, Shawn spoke. "About Chris. He was very serious when he put you in charge. He will expect nothing but the best. If he yells at you or gets testy, just know it's because he thinks you could do better. If he didn't think you could do it, he wouldn't have said so. He has yelled at _all_ of us. He's even had Adam in tears, but it was for a reason. When Adam finally realized what Chris had said was right, he improved. It was about the way he did something at the lab during data analysis. Just do your best, and expect to be yelled at. Any time you need to talk, I'm always available, even when we're back in Norman. That's when the real work starts." Shawn didn't elaborate, he only spoke the truth.

Roman gave a slight chuckle. "So storm chase Chris will turn into Doctor Jericho, Dean of Meteorology. Don't forget, Seth and I have been in his classes. Dean will this fall, so we are used to… I mean this with all due respect… Doctor Hard-nose."

Shawn laughed. "I think I will keep that one to myself, but yeah, that's Chris. Roman, I want you to not be afraid to tell me to do something. This is your study. Okay?" His voice turned more serious as he spoke.

"I appreciate that, Shawn. I'm glad it's you with me. I think your more understanding about what this means to me. I really do think there is a correlation between lightening and tornadoes." Roman spoke with confidence.

Shawn looked at the map on his computer screen. "Left at the next road, then we stop..." He looked out through the windshield. "Looks like the towers may start building soon." Shawn reported to Roman as they made the required left turn.

Several miles to the west of the Scout truck, Hunter pulled the Range Rover off the county road and continued down a small, barely there road. At least it was gravel and not dirt.

"Why do we always get the sheep trails?" Hunter growled as the Rover bounced over a rough spot.

Adam laughed. "Cause Chris loves me. Well, there is a great spot, just half mile up. This actually has a name, Buffalo Wallow Road. What the hell is a buffalo wallow?" He asked as he looked at the computer screen.

"A mud hole where the buffalo went to cool off. Some of them can be quite deep, especially if a lot of buffalo… wallowed in it." Dean replied from the back seat.

Hunter grinned. "He's exactly right. Someone paid attention in school." He glanced at Dean in the rear view mirror.

"Not really. I read about them in a book once." Dean was okay with saying that, but it wasn't the whole story. The librarian's daughter had given Dean the "Little House" books to read. Dean had really enjoyed them, but he would never admit, out loud, that he had read those wonderful "girl" books.

Adam turned in his seat to look at Dean. "Thank you, Dean. Must have been some mud hole. Oh, stop here." Adam suddenly called out. He'd almost missed their observation point.

The Rover abruptly stopped. They were on top of a rise, the most elevated place possible. To the left and right, there was just something odd about the lay of the land. All the men got out to look. Hunter went to the left, while Dean lent Adam a hand and went to the right.

"Oh wow!" Adam exclaimed as he saw why the land looked so different. The area below was a carpet of green grass and flowers.

Hunter joined Adam and Dean. "It started out as a muddy spot, where the buffalo would wallow to cool off and protect themselves from pesky insects. They wallowed, and, there were so many, eventually this bowl was formed. The flowers and grass came off the buffalo's coats as they took their mud baths. The buffalo may be gone, but they left their legacy behind. This one over there looks the same." Hunter's voice had a tone of awe as he told about how the wallows were made.

"Do we have time to take pictures?" Adam asked as he looked at the slowly building storm towers to the southwest.

Hunter looked as well. "I would think an hour or so, at least. You be damn careful if you climb down there. Adam, I don't want to be Lion food or get bit by a certain Copperhead." He laughed as he spoke.

"Me either. You _stay_ up here. I'll go down. Now sit, I'll go get our gear." Dean helped Adam to sit on the "rim" of the bowl. Adam laughed, but stayed put as Dean went to get their cameras and gear. Adam would get some beautiful pictures for Natures Wonders, thanks to the buffalo of old.

Several miles away from the Jericho team, AJ and JoMo sat in the red shoe and watched the clouds. "I don't think anything is gonna happen. I'm going back, I need to sell some data. I can do it before Jeri-jerk and his crowd give it away. Such fools." AJ fired up the odd looking car. He started to head back to Guymon.

JoMo's mind raced. This could be the perfect opportunity. "I think I'll run some errands when we get back. You will be busy and I have things I need to tend to. I'll go to the internet cafe, then do some shopping. Maybe to the sexy store." He had to make his plan believable. He even had a bag from the sex store, with something AJ hadn't yet seen, it was perfect.

AJ nodded. "Okay, pet. I don't mind, as long as you bring home something good. Want me to drop you off at the cafe?" He asked as the car picked up speed.

JoMo had to hide his panic. He needed things he'd left at the hotel. "Naw, I left my spending money in my other bag. I can walk, or catch an Uber. Don't worry, you will be very pleased." JoMo felt bad, but only a little. If his plan worked out, he'd never see AJ Styles again. JoMo had grown to like AJ, the man was a bit like Drew, so proud and confident.

At the hotel, JoMo got lucky. AJ went right into the bathroom. JoMo quickly grabbed all his items and tossed them into his bag. He'd have to leave his shower kit, but there was nothing incriminating in it. He gave the room a quick scan. He was satisfied. Morrison grabbed his bags, and with a longing, apologetic face, looked toward the bathroom. He left the hotel room. JoMo headed for a cafe.

There was the masked paintball gun, a blond wig, and some clothes for his disguise. A beautiful, lithe, long haired brunette had entered the bathroom. A short haired, dumpy looking blond came out. Now all he had to do was rent a vehicle. JoMo chuckled as he walked. By nightfall, Adam Jericho would be a widower.


	19. Friday the Thirteenth

The woman at the car rental counter had an uneasy feeling as the sloppy looking blond filled out the rental agreement. She couldn't tell exactly what bothered her, but it did. Everything had checked out. The ID and driver's license from Florida was good, the insurance had all checked out. If something had been forged, she didn't know how, it was all perfect. The wear and tear was normal, and there were official holograms as well. Still, in her mind, it just wasn't right.

It also didn't help confirm her suspicions because there wasn't a nervous bit about the man. He looked her square in the eyes as she asked the usual questions. The man had beautiful hazel eyes and she couldn't tell if the dirty blond hair was long or short, the baseball cap on his head was pulled down too far. The cap had a strange logo, a name going up into a twister, but a bit of dirt blotted out bits of the letters. His clothes were slightly baggy and looked like they had come from Goodwill, but that wasn't a reason to judge anyone, and normally she didn't.

The only reason she didn't call her manager was that the man wanted to rent their cheapest truck. It was five years old and well used. It was normally rented by local farmers who needed a second truck to haul their small crops to the farmer's market on the weekends. The man only wanted the truck for one day. It was up for replacement within the month, so it wouldn't be tragic if he ran it hard or wrecked it. Why she thought of that bugged her too, but nothing she could do.

JoMo waited patiently, at least on the outside, for the lady to get the keys. Inside his mind raced, could this really be working so well? He shouldn't have worried, he'd paid a small fortune for the ID and driver's license a couple of years ago. That's why the wear and tear made it look more legit. He always carried them, hidden in his wallet as the forger had advised.

The woman returned with a set of keys, with a plastic yellow key tag. "Remember, if you return it with a full tank of gas, you get a fifty dollar rebate. Just one last signature and it's all yours, sir." She slid the clipboard of paper work closer for JoMo to sign.

JoMo signed the name on the paper like he'd signed it all his life, even though it was just the third or fourth time he'd written the name. He pushed the clipboard back to the lady.

She slid the keys to the man. She was still uneasy, but all had been approved. She had to let it go. "Your truck is out the door, to the left, third down, it's blue. The key return slot is by the front door. Thank you for choosing Delta Rentals. Have a nice day."

"Thanks." Morrison gave a nod and swiped the keys off the desk. He limped a bit as he walked out of the side door that led to the rows of rentals.

Morrison opened the truck and grimaced. The interior smelled of sweaty farmer, stale tobacco and old vegetables. He rolled down both windows, the heat only made the smells worse. He hoped his bags wouldn't absorb the smell. As he pulled out of the rental lot, he began to relax. JoMo had to go find a quiet place to think.

At the Radar On Wheels, Chris got up with a bit of a growl. "Don't tell, Adam. Please?" He unlocked and opened the door of the Row. "I just have to be able to hear the wind or rain, and I feel claustrophobic. I'll close it again when they start back." He looked at Seth in earnest.

Seth laughed. "Thank God. I can't stand having the door shut when we're parked. I won't say a word, I promise. But yeah, you'd better close it before Adam gets back." He gave Chris a wink and inhaled the fresh air.

"I know it makes the air con run a bit more, but that's why we have an extra power generator." Chris gave a return wink to Seth. The two weather watchers went back to their computers, the clouds were building rapidly.

At the Scout location, Roman had asked Shawn to take some thermal footage of the building towers of clouds. Shawn was happy to do as requested.

"ROW, this is Scout..." Roman made the call. Shawn said it was his duty as the leader.

"_Scout, this is ROW, go ahead."_ It was Seth's voice that responded. Roman smiled at the sound.

"ROW, sending thermal live feed. Also need a check on the rear roof top GoPro." Roman replied to his lover.

"_Stand by..." _Seth answered. A few moments passed before Seth returned. _"GoPro looks good, right on the towers. Send thermal when ready. ROW out."_ Seth ended the radio call. Roman couldn't see it, but Seth had blown him a kiss.

Roman hooked his radio back on his belt. He walked up the little rise of dirt where Shawn stood. Shawn had the camera aimed at the towers.

"Look. Is it okay, Roman?" Shawn held out the screen that was in his hand. Roman leaned over to look.

"Perfect. Go ahead and send the feed, they know it's coming. GoPro is good, now all we need is the weather." Roman gave a bit of a wry laugh.

Shawn pressed the button to send the thermal feed to the ROW. It was another Seth invention. "Yep. More than half the season is spent waiting. They look promising. Come on, keep building, the spread out like good storm clouds." He spoke softly as he watched and filmed.

Hunter sat in the passenger seat of the Rover while Adam and Dean took pictures of the beautiful grasses and flowers in the buffalo wallow.

Adam laid on his stomach and focused his extreme close up lens on a white daisy with a lady bug on one of the stark, white petals. He took both digital and film, color and black and white. Adam wanted to hand color the black and white picture.

Dean was down at the bottom of the bowl. He did the opposite of Adam, he lay on his back in a clump of tall grass. Dean shot up at the sky, making sure the tall grass framed the sides of the shots. He too made the same film choices as Adam. He took his mentors advice and skipped the sepia tone film. Adam said the that brownish toned film wasn't meant for flowers. It worked better on buildings and people.

Both Dean and Adam perked when Hunter gave a short blast of the horn. It was the signal that it was time to start watching the weather. Dean waved to Adam and quickly packed up his gear. He just remembered to grab the tripod, Roman would have killed him.

Adam too, packed up his gear and waited for Dean to walk down to the Rover with him. Now was not the time to twist his ankle for a third time. By the time Dean got up to him, Adam was ready to go.

Dean let Adam put an arm around his waist. It wasn't a steep incline, but there was a lot of thick grass to get tangled in. Hunter watched as the duo headed back to the Range Rover.

"I think we'd better film from up on the left. I'll film from down here." Adam surveyed the darkening sky to the southwest.

"Sounds good to me, Obi-Wan. Should I set up now?" Dean looked from Adam to Hunter.

Both Adam and Hunter nodded. Hunter spoke. "Yeah, go ahead. Those caps are gonna break and when they do, we might get a good one." He shielded his eyes from the sun to get a better look. The clouds were white with dark gray, almost black mixed in. The sun would soon vanish behind them.

"Oh my way. Any special instructions?" Dean asked as he picked up his gear bag once again.

Adam settled on the edge of the back of the Rover. He had a much better view from there. "You concentrate on the upper levels, I'll do the lower levels. Of course, film the whole thing if anything develops. You know what to do, Padawan." He pulled his camera out of it's bag. He fiddled with a few buttons to get the right setting.

Hunter put the drinks cooler under Adam's feet so his ankle would have some support. He unhooked the laptop from its holder attached to the glove box. He joined Adam at the back of the Rover. He sat on a folding chair and the used the food cooler as a desk.

Dean went up the little rise to the left of the Rover. He first set up the still camera to shoot every minute. Dean would adjust the sped as the storm increased. He aimed his video camera at the clouds. He hoped to get a shoulder mount camera like Adam's by next season.

Chris and Seth had taken a short break. They stood outside and each sipped on a cold can of root beer. They watched the tops of the clouds. The caps had broken, and the once puffy cloud tops began to flatten out into the familiar anvil shape. It was a sure sign of a thunderstorm, at the least.

They were completely unaware of the old blue pickup that was half a mile up the road. Had Chris or Seth been facing north, they would have caught the glint of binoculars as they were raised, in order to better watch. The disguised paint ball gun across his lap.

JoMo had an evil smirk on his lips. The set up couldn't be more perfect. All he had to do now was stay out of sight. He was going to wait for the weather to break. Morrison knew, once the storm started, Jericho would be too busy to notice anything else.

All the revenge seeker had to do was pull up along side the semi truck, take aim through the open door, fire, and get away. JoMo was only slightly worried about the blond and black haired kid with Jericho. He counted on the kid being too worried about Jericho to worry about him as he drove away.

Morrison closed his eyes. "Oh Drew, baby, please help me do this. It's all for you. You are… where you are because of that bastard. He deserves what he's about to get and so does that fuckin' bitch, Adam. He just took from you, bitch never helped promote you at work. Smartest thing you ever did was meet me. I love so much, my handsome Scotsman. I hope when Jericho dies, you will be able to torture him. Give me strength my love." JoMo whispered his prayer. It was carried across the prairie by the rising winds, up to the dark, circling clouds.

JoMo leaned back and sank lower in his seat. He pulled the baseball cap down over his eyes and closed them. He knew the thunder would wake him, he hated storms. It had taken all his courage to chase with AJ. But, it was all for Drew. He fell into a light sleep, with his finger on the trigger of the marked gun.

The first rumbles of distant thunder rolled across the skies as the tops of the sixty-five thousand foot high clouds flattened out at the top. The flatter the clouds became, the better the chance for a severe storm.

When they heard the faint rumble, Chris and Seth went back inside the ROW. Chris left the door open so he could clearly see the weather. Doppler Radar was fantastic, but nothing observed the skies better than the human eye, especially well trained ones.

Seth leaned over and turned up the volume on the NWS radio. The thunderstorm warning was very short. It only involved two counties, Cimarron and Texas that sat side by side in the Panhandle of Oklahoma. The ROW sat on the border, between the two counties. The storm was twenty miles north, northeast of Boise City, heading north, northwest toward Guymon. Chris had once again picked the prime spot. If the storm stayed on track, it should pass one mile to the west of the ROW.

Seth turned the radio down. "That's a very isolated storm. I remember from your Weather One-Oh-One class, that those kinds of storms can be dangerous." He made a few adjustments to the sensitivity of the radar as he spoke.

Chris smiled. "You always paid attention. Yes, they can be. And the reason is?" He wanted to know how well his student retained the information.

Seth laughed. "Always dreaded your notorious pop quizzes. Because there if there is only one storm, all the energy feeds into it. It isn't divided between two or more storms. Basic answer, I know, but did I at least pass, Dean Professor Doctor Jericho?" Seth teased Chris a bit with all his academic monikers.

Chris laughed in return. "I was gonna pass you, till you got sassy. No, seriously, pass, and your exactly right. Roman may get a lot of lightening his first day in charge of the study." Chris looked at the red blob on the radar screen. It had grown exponentially over the last five minutes.

Twenty-five miles to the South, Roman Reigns paced like an expectant father. Thunder rumbled, but so far the lightening was staying in the clouds. He wanted it to lash out and show itself. He unknowingly let out a growl.

Shawn smiled. "Is it possible to have thunder and no lightening? It seems to be non-existent." He wanted Roman to stop pacing, the boy was wearing out the grass. And to be honest, pacing was one of the few things that wore on Shawn's nerves.

Roman stopped next to Shawn. "Impossible. You can't have thunder without lightening. Thunder is a direct result of the lightening heating the cold air. You can, however, have lightening and not hear the thunder. Like heat lightening in the summer. You see the lightening, but you don't hear the thunder. Watch the thermal closely, then listen." Roman nodded to the device Shawn held in his hand.

Shawn saw a slight, brighter orange in the cloud formation, a rumble of thunder followed. "Okay, that's cool. This camera is great. Wait… is that base lowering?"

Roman looked to where Shawn pointed. There was a beaver tail, but only just. When the beaver tail grew out of the cloud, it appeared to have a spot that was lower. A gust of wind from the north blew so hard, Shawn rocked on his feet.

"It's rotating, Shawn! The cloud has started to rotate!" Roman spoke with excitement, as the tower began to slowly rotate at the lower levels.

Shawn focused the FLIR thermal camera at the base. The next blast of air rushed past the two men. In a few seconds, the base of the cloud showed the cold air as it mixed with the warm. When it did, the rotation became slightly faster. It was exciting to see new things with different equipment.

"I caught the blast going in! That was the cat's pajamas!" Shawn sounded like a child on the first day of summer vacation.

The winds from the north blew steady. It was if they were being sucked into the storm. The flowers and grassed bent toward the storm. Both the long pony tails of coppery blond and raven hair, whipped in the wind. Roman didn't know how, but the well worn, straw cowboy heat that Shawn always wore, stayed in place. Roman vowed to wear a baseball cap after this, as the ends of his hair stung the skin around his eyes.

Roman let out a yell. A bolt of lightening struck a power pole in the distance. Both men cast a wary eye around them. At the moment, they were the tallest objects, that wasn't good. The younger man looked at the elder.

"We'd better get back to the truck. Give the lightening a different target. Stand around the truck, we'll be protected by the lightening rods on the roof." Roman warned as he took the camera off the tripod and pulled it out of the ground. Shawn folded the small clam shell that held the screen and controls for the FLIR camera. He unhooked the cable so he would easily carry it all in one hand.

Shawn followed Roman to the flame red truck. Roman decided it was safe to stand on the driver's side of the truck. He'd put Scout between them and the storm, and there was a bit of a dip in the ground, which put the lightening rod even further above their heads.

"Next time we get a chance, I need to go to a hardware or plumbing supply store." Roman muttered to himself as he reset the camera in front of the truck.

Shawn plugged the cord back into the thermal camera. He looked at Roman with his head cocked in question. "What on earth do you need from a plumbing supply store?" He was used to things like that from Hunter's inventive mind, but Roman?

Roman chuckled. "Didn't realize I'd said that out loud. Yes, I want to get copper pipe. I can make lightening conductors. Maybe draw some lightening I can photograph. I can load them in Scout? I need six, eight foot sections. Six couplers and three copper balls. I can put them in a canvas bag. It only takes a few minutes to set up, and if we had to run, I could come back later and get them. Would you go for it? What about Chris?" He started to film again, he improved every time, but still, he wasn't Dean and certainly not Adam in skill. The rotation in the storm was now visible to the naked eye.

Shawn held the cross hairs of the thermal camera on the base of the rotation. "Of course I'd go for it. I didn't know you could build a portable lightening rod. Then again, we've never had a lightening expert in our midst. I dare say Chris will love the idea." He gave Roman a smile.

The two stopped talking as they watched the storm. Roman worked hard to catch the streaks of lightening as they struck out in fury. The thunder grew deafening. The wall cloud begun to develop a funnel that looked like a finger pointing towards the earth.

Fifteen miles to the northwest of the ROW, Hunter's team sat in the Range Rover. "ROW this is Rover." Adam picked up up the radio and called to his husband.

"_Rover this is ROW, go ahead."_ Chris responded to his spouse. He had a smile on his face.

Adam also smiled. "Funnel cloud forming. Request permission to attempt rocket probe launch or set land probe."

"_Rover, permission granted, but double check your exit routes. Will send Scout to track along with you. I love you."_ Chris spoke louder as a clash of thunder rolled across the sky.

Adam cringed a bit at the loud rumble. "We will, don't worry. Keep that door locked. Love you. Rover out." Adam hung the mic back up on the front of the radio.

Dean leaned forward from the back seat as Hunter pulled back out onto the road. "I'm glad you told Chris to close and lock the ROW. I don't like leaving them so isolated. Um… I don't want Seth around guns, but locking the door is good. Gives them a chance to get away if needed." Dean finally admitted how he felt about guns; especially around Seth.

Adam turned in his seat to look at Dean. "It was just a thought. Yeah, if they keep the doors locked, they can easily drive away. One good thing, all the window glass in the ROW is shatter proof. Anyway, I'll check for exits. Hunter?" Adam turned his focus back onto his computer, with a look to Hunter.

Both Scout and Rover kept an eye on the lowering funnel cloud. It was almost to the ground. It looked like the trunk of an elephant, but there wasn't a strong twist. It was unsure if it wanted to be a full blown tornado or just a menacing threat.

Adam and Shawn were in radio communication. If Hunter saw a chance to launch, Roman would go down a parallel road, a few miles to the east of the Rover. That way, Rover couldn't get lost again.

In the Row, Chris and Seth were focused on the blue and red dots on the radar overlay road map. The funnel cloud was only a few yards from the ground. Chris and Seth could see a new blob forming. It was a debris cloud, kicked up by the twisting funnel cloud. It showed on the radar screen as a round, red and green mass with a clear circular hole, much like a radar image of the eye of a hurricane.

The Rover waited at a cross roads. They waited to see if the tornado would finish its descent to the ground or not. A cloud of dust, dead grasses and bits of trash swirled up to greet the funnel. The untrained eye would say the tornado was on the ground, but it wasn't. The debris cloud was deceptive.

Dean rolled down the back window on the driver's side. He leaned out of the window and fired off frame after frame of both digital and film, color, black and white as well as a few sepia. Hunter helped by taking each camera as Dean finished. It was a round robin of cameras but it worked.

Adam sat in the front seat, his video camera in hand. "Okay, Dean. Just stay with digital now. I'm going to video, you keep firing shots like it's a machine gun." He gave his directions, then rolled down his window.

Adam slid his lithe body through the window and sat on the sill. His feet were planted on the seat. Hunter rolled his eyes and made ready to grab Adam if he slipped.

"_Rover, this is Scout. Hunt, are you moving? I want to see if we can get a visual on you with the binoculars."_ Shawn's voice crackled over the radio.

In the Scout truck, Shawn had mirrored Adam's actions and sat on the window sill of the trucks passenger side. He aimed his binoculars several miles to the west. Shawn had hoped with flat lands and no obstructions, he would at least be able to make out the flashing amber warning lights on the roof of the Range Rover. So far, he couldn't see anything.

"_Rover to Scout. No, we are at the crossroads. Waiting to see what it does. You may get a shot for a land probe, will let you know. Rover, out."_ Hunter replied as Adam was too busy to answer, he still hung out of the window.

Shawn replied. "Scout to Rover. Ten-four, will wait for your instructions. We are about five miles to your east, pointed north. County Road one-oh-seven. Are you at one-oh-two?" Shawn pulled his head back in long enough to briefly look at the laptop with the map on the screen.

"_Scout, this is Rover. Yes, we are at one-oh-two, pointed north… hang on..." _Hunter's voice trailed off for a moment.

At the Rover, Hunter held the mic in hand as he watched the funnel snake downward. He called to Shawn again. "Touch down, we have a touch down. Weak rotation…. Stand by for further. Rover out." Hunter replaced the radio mic. He wanted to see what the tornado was going to do.

"_Rover, this is Scout. Standing by. We also have visual on the tornado. Looks like a sleeper. Scout out."_ Shawn replied with a wary tone to his voice.

A sleeper was a tornado that seemed to stand in place until it decided what to do. It could do one of several things. Stay in place and return to the cloud, start to slowly move or like the last time, take off like a rocket. It made it harder to know what to do.

Adam chuckled when Dean's head, then torso popped up through the large sun roof of the Range Rover. "Was wondering when you'd figure that out. I can't tell you everything." He gave Dean a wink, then looked back through his camera lens.

Dean laughed. "Well, I'm slow. Is this usual? I mean, it's like every tornado waits for a bit before it does something?" He was curious, every tornado that he'd ever seen, lowered, then took off moving north, northeast.

Hunter answered. "Yeah, this has been a very odd start to the season. Usually there are only one or two like this per season. I don't like it. It's almost like the weather is getting… intelligent… trying to actually think..." His voice trailed off in thought.

Adam saw it first. "We've got movement. Hunt..." Adam gave Hunter a tap on the head to get his attention.

Lightening flashed and thunder crashed. All along the back side of the beaver tail, long gray curtains developed as the rains began to fall. Ahead of the storm, gray-green clouds dumped hail on the ground below.

At the ROW, Chris stood on the rooftop of the semi. He watched as the funnel touched down. He could barely hear Scout and Rover speak about the storm. He left it to them, his team knew what to do.

Chris had also noticed the strange way the weather seemed to stop and "think." It wasn't, of course, but it was odd. Never had things been so… strange in the first two weeks of the season. It made for interesting data collection, but dangerous for chasing… and his team.

Chris went back down the ladder and took his seat in the ROW. Seth filled him in on the latest between Rover and Scout. "The storm is stationary, Hunter says they are too far for a probe and getting out a land probe is impossible. If it moves, they will see if they can try. You can see on the radar it's just wobbling over the same area. Thank goodness it's just grassland." He pointed to the radar screen as Chris leaned over to look.

Chris locked his eyes on the screen. After a few minutes he spoke. He picked up his radio mic, and flipped two switches. "Scout, Rover this is ROW. Tornado is moving, but extremely slow. It's going north, northwest, about two to three miles per hour. Repeat, it's moving north, northwest, away from you. It's not rogue, but it could be if it speeds up. It's very weak at the upper levels." Chris gave his report to both vehicles.

Hunter and Shawn each responded with a "Ten-four." There wasn't anything they could do but watch and wait. Maybe something would change.

Hunter opened his driver's side door and stood on the running board. "Damn, I wish there was a way over there." His hand shielded his eyes against the bright flashes of lightening. He sat back down in the driver's seat.

Dean spoke to Hunter as he stood with his upper body through the sun roof. "Well, there isn't, Professor. Please, don't make one. I don't want a repeat of the other day. I say that with respect, Hunter." Dean was very firm. He had the idea Hunter wanted to create a road to the tornado, and that was just too much for Dean.

Before Hunter could answer, Adam added to Dean's words. "I agree, Hunter. I know you, and I love you, but I am not in the mood to be a road builder. Insurance just paid a fortune to fix my baby. Please, Hunter? Besides, Shawn would kill you. And no, you can't sleep on our couch." Adam half teased, but mostly he meant it.

Hunter chuckled. "Okay, okay. I guess I didn't hide my thoughts very well. No road building, I promise. I just… the storms are so odd this season. We've had more storms than usual so early, but it's like they are… I don't know… teasing us. Maybe Shawn was right..." He let his thoughts fade. It was hard to speak over the wind and thunder.

Adam and Dean exchanged a glance of relief that Hunter had said he wouldn't make a road to the tornado. They were safe, for now.

Five miles to the east, Shawn sat on the side of his passenger window and aimed the thermal camera at the storm. Roman stood on the ground, the driver's door open, his new camera in hand. He used the video option, but he could also take stills. Roman didn't have the time to set his other film camera, but at least he got okay video of the zigzag of electricity as the lightening shot across the skies to strike the ground below.

Roman called back to Shawn. He had to shout over the symphony of the storm. "Shawn? Hunter wouldn't do anything… not smart, would he?" The young man had the same thought that Dean had.

Shawn shook his head. "No, he won't, Roman. He knows I'd kill him. I'm sure he thought about it. Hunter wouldn't do it without Dean and Adam agreeing and I don't see that happening. Not after Tuesday. If he damages Adam's freshly repaired baby… well… No, Hunt won't do it." His reply was firm. He knew his husband.

In the old rental, JoMo slowly sipped from the bottle of water he'd brought. He was in the process of gathering his courage, it was nearly time. The storm was loud and the wind blew. Morrison figured Jericho would be too occupied to hear the old truck approach.

JoMo put down the bottle of water and picked up the high powered rifle disguised as a paint ball gun. He quickly shouldered the weapon and aimed it. The bullet would go through the open passenger window, and right into the back of Jericho's head.

Morrison decided to remove the contact lenses he'd worn to match the eye color listed on the forged driver's license. JoMo placed the hazel colored lenses in the container he'd taken out of his pocket. He debated just throwing them out of the window, but decided against it. If he decided to fly out of the country, he'd need them for the disguise again.

Morrison looked at his watch., the last thing Drew had given him. It was a goodbye gift, that turned out to be a literal goodbye. Drew had given him the watch when he'd told JoMo he'd be gone for a while, to get revenge on Adam. He'd hated the idea, but the gift made it bearable and when Drew came back, the Scotsman would be his, free and clear. Drew never came back.

The watch told JoMo it was five minutes to three. He decided at three, he'd start, by three-oh-five, Jericho would be dead, Drew would be avenged.

At the Rover, things began to pick up. Hunter got in the driver's seat. "Boys it's finally moving. It's still going northeast, but it could shift. I'd rather move than just sit here." He fastened his seat belt as he spoke.

Adam slid in from the window into his seat. "I agree." He spoke to Hunter, then to Dean, who was still filming through the sun roof, as he stood on the seat.

"Hey, Padawan? You okay with staying up there filming as we drive?" Adam looked up at Dean, brow arched.

Dean looked down at his mentor. "Sure, no problem. No trees or bridges to duck." Dean gave the roof at tap to let Hunter know he could go ahead and drive.

Hunter nodded for Adam to pick up the radio. "Tell Shawn, please. Then let Chris know. Oh boy, she is really going now!" Hunter put the Rover in drive and started to go.

Much like the last time, once the tornado decided to move, it moved. It also grew in size as the cloud of dust and debris got sucked further up in the twister. Rays of afternoon sun slivered through just enough to make the sky black and it gave the tornado a dark gray color. The debris cloud looked like cotton candy as it danced in mid-air.

"_Scout, this is Rover…."_ Adam's voice called from the other end of the radio.

Shawn slid into the truck and picked up the mic. Roman had gone a few feet away to take a quick piss before they had to move.

"Rover, Scout. Go ahead, Adam." Shawn replied then began to buckle up. He figured the were going on the move now that the tornado was a dancer.

"_Shawn, we're going to follow. We're staying on this road. We made Hunter promise not to make new roads. We'll contact you when we either get to the end of this road, or we stop. Have you heard from ROW?"_ Adam asked as the radio crackled loudly in concert with a close flash of lightening.

The radio static was so loud, Shawn's reflex was to duck. "Okay, Adam. We will follow and stand by. No, we haven't heard from ROW. With all this static, they may not be able. You know how it is. Stay safe, Scout out." Shawn hung up the mic just as Roman returned, and slid into the driver's seat.

"We off?" Roman asked as he fastened his seat belt and started the engine.

Shawn nodded. "Yup, just follow this road. They will call when they stop or change directions. Adam also said Hunter isn't going to be stupid, no road making." He gave a bit of a laugh, then spoke again. "I'm going back out, you want the thermal or video? It's too good to miss, good road for riding on the sill." Shawn asked as he looked at Roman.

Roman thought for a moment. "Thermal, please. Rover will have plenty of film. The thermal can be matched. Don't fall off, Shawn, I don't want Hunter in jail for murder. Speaking of, have you heard from Seth lately? Kind of odd they haven't called." Roman wasn't worried, just curious.

Shawn spoke as he prepared the thermal camera. "I'll be safe, just like riding a horse. No, I haven't. Adam asked the same. I'm not surprised though, the radio cracked bad with lightening. They may not be able to call just now. Also, Chris left it up to us. He does that sometimes. We know what to do and have better visuals, so no need for them to call. Okay, going out to shoot now." Shawn gave Roman a smile and slid back up on the window sill. He'd put the keypad and screen of the FLIR on the dashboard, so he wouldn't accidentally drop it.

In the Range Rover, Adam reached back and put a hand on Dean's leg. He was afraid Dean would lose his footing as they sped down the gravel road.

Adam's head bobbed and weaved as the tried to get a good look at the tornado. "What is with the weather this season? Now it's slowed down again." Adam just didn't know what to think One thing he did know, data would be very important, eventually there had to be some answers.

At almost the same time, Rover and Scout stopped. The tornado had stopped, roped out and vanished in seconds. There was nothing left to chase except a severe thunderstorm, with curtains of rain and pebbles of hail. The winds still blew strong, but the humidity had dropped, the air cooled by the hail. That meant there was no humid, moist air to feed into the dry, cooler air. The special mix a tornado needed was gone, just like the tornado.

Hunter picked up the radio. "Scout, Rover. Meet you at the end of this road, in about three miles. Rover out."

"_Rover, Scout. Ten-four. Meet you there." _Shawn's voice replied. The radio gave a crackle as a stroke of lightening lashed out.

A few minutes later, the two vehicles met at the ends of their roads, which turned out onto another east, west road. They got out and greeted each other. Hunter, Shawn, Roman and Dean kissed in greeting. Adam pouted, he didn't have anyone to kiss. He wanted his Lion.

Shawn gave a laugh when he saw Adam's expression. "Awe, poor Adam." He leaned over and kissed Adam's cheek. Hunter followed, then Dean and Roman. Adam flushed.

"Thanks guys, your too sweet. So, now what?" Adam asked his face still dusted pink.

They all looked to Roman. Roman rubbed his chin. "Well, nothing to do but go back to ROW. Nothing to chase. Should we call?" He looked to his elders, he wasn't used to being the leader in the field yet.

"No, let's just head back. You're right, nothing to chase. Roman you drive Adam and Dean, okay?" Shawn looked at Roman. He hoped to be able to talk to Hunter alone.

Roman nodded. "No problem. Come on, let's go. I'm hungry and our baby will be waiting." He went to the driver's side of the Rover instead of the Scout.

Soon the two vehicles were on their way back to the Radar On Wheels.

As soon as he could, Shawn spoke. "Hunter, listen to me. Drive, drive like you have never driven before. Something is wrong..." Shawn looked over at Hunter.

Hunter glanced at Shawn. He saw terror in the turquoise eyes. "Babe, what is it? Did you see something?" He was as serious as Shawn. He sped up.

Shawn let out a whimper. "Yes… Hunter… I… I… think they are dead. Hunter, just go..." He made the seat belt tighter as Hunter pressed the pedal to the floor.

Dean laughed as he pulled the sun roof closed. The dust from the speeding truck ahead kicked up. "Wow, Hunter must be hungrier than you, Ro."

Roman laughed, but Adam did not. Something was wrong. Hunter never dove like that, ever, not even when they had tried to escape the tornado. Hunter drove as if life were at stake…. Chris' life.

"Roman, follow him. Now!" Adam yelled as he too tightened his seat belt. Dean and Roman then knew something was wrong. Roman stepped on the gas and soon caught up to Hunter. All you could see was a massive dust cloud as the vehicles sped away.

The Scout and Rover made the nearly thirty mile trip in fifteen minutes. The were lucky there was no other traffic or obstacles along the way. When they got in sight of the ROW, Adam let out a pained gasp. The door was open… wide open.

Hunter stopped so fast, Roman had to slide or smash into the back of the Scout truck. Hunter also slid, but kept the truck under control. The five men all jumped out at once. They had slid to a stop in front of the ROW.

Hunter stopped everyone from rushing to the ROW. "Wait, just wait. Roman, come with me." Everyone but Shawn was stunned when a handgun suddenly appeared in Hunter's hand.

Cautiously, Hunter, followed by Roman approached the ROW. Hunter got to the steps. He went up two of them.

"Chris? Seth?" Hunter called out. He had his gun drawn, both hands on the grip, the barrel pointed up.

When there was no reply, Hunter turned to Roman. "Wait here." He spoke firmly with a stone face. Roman nodded with an equally stony face, his caramel skin a bit pale.

Hunter went up the steps. When he got to the sixth and final step, he froze. Both Chris and Seth lay on the floor of the ROW office. In the wind, the big daily calendar page on the wall flapped; the date, Friday, May 13th.

A pool of blood puddled out from Seth's head. It was too much blood. Chris and Seth lay as still as death.

Hunter paled and had to grab the frame of the door to keep from falling. His knees visibly quaked.

"Get Shawn! Now!" Hunter's voice had a sickening tone to it. Roman turned and ran for Shawn.


	20. Winds of Death

**_Thirty minutes before Hunter's discovery._**

John Morrison took a deep breath and started the old blue truck. It was three o'clock in the afternoon of Friday, May 13th. The disguised gun lay across the disguised man's lap. He put the old truck in gear and headed for his target.

In the ROW, Chris and Seth were glued to their computer screens. They watched as the tornado finally took off. They also watched the blue and red dots as they moved the north, five miles apart, at almost the same speed.

Seth nodded. "That's good. It will be easier to sync up the thermal with the video. They make a great team." He bragged proudly as both his men were out there, helping to gather data, that would eventually help others.

Chris knew that pride, after all, his husband was part of it. "Yeah, they do. I like that they haven't had to call. Leaves us more time observe. Hey, would you mind to bring me a root beer? Grab one for yourself, we need that three o'clock sugar rush." Chris laughed, but his eyes never left the screen.

As Seth got up, he looked out of the door. His eyes went wide. There was an older blue truck sitting there. The man who drove the truck had gun pointed right at Chris!

Without thinking, Seth shoved Chris. "Look out!" At the same moment, the gun fired with a nearly silent "pop". Chris fell to the floor, Seth landed in a heap next to him. A pool of blood began to pour out of Seth's head, a breath left his lips with a hiss. Both he and Chris lay motionless.

"Fuck! Oh fuck!" JoMo screamed as he watched Chris shoved, and the other man fall. He'd shot the wrong one. He couldn't stay for a second shot, he saw the dust cloud of a vehicle come from the west. He gunned the motor, pulled his hat down and kept his face hidden from the approaching vehicle as he headed west.

Kevin Nash glanced at the driver of the blue truck as it passed by. He thought the person looked familiar, but the man's face was hidden and he had other things on his mind.

JoMo sighed as he sped up. He cursed again as another cloud of dust appeared. All of a sudden the old country road was a highway. He swallowed hard, the oncoming vehicle was the distinct red shoe of AJ's intercept car, the Dominator. What was _he_ doing out here? AJ had quit for the day. Now here he was? What could Morrison do?

JoMo pulled his cap even lower and pulled the hair of the blond wig over to hide his face from the driver's side. He slid down further in the set and hoped to look like a young farm kid. JoMo also held his water bottle up to his lips and looked out of the passenger window.

As AJ passed the old blue truck, he sighed, the young kid behind the wheel made him think of his little pet, JoMo. Where and why did JoMo go, without a word?

Earlier, after he'd come out of the bathroom, at the hotel, AJ hadn't been surprised JoMo was gone. After all, he was going out shopping. AJ then noticed JoMo's suitcase was gone, just gone. No note or anything. It hurt Styles deeply. When he heard the tornado warning, he decided to go chase, he had nothing better to do now.

JoMo's mind raced. Thankfully it looked like AJ never even noticed him. He also made another decision. It was foolish to runaway. Hiding with AJ was a built in alibi. He formulated a new plan, and with his sexual skills, he was sure it would work. He grinned, he would also be able to see what kind of damage he'd done to the Jericho Storm Chase Team.

**_After the discovery_**

Roman was pale and trembling by the time he got to Shawn. "Go… go… just go..." Roman panted, not from running, but from fear and panic.

Adam grabbed Roman by the shoulders as Shawn took off at a dead run, his medical backpack in hand. Adam looked at Roman with wide eyed fear.

"What? What's wrong…. Chris! My Lion..." Adam started to follow after Shawn, but Roman grabbed his wrist and stopped the older man.

"Wait, oh please, wait… let… them… oh… the blood..." Roman held on to Adam. Dean froze at Roman's words.

"Blood, what blood? Ro… Sethie?" Dean looked at Roman with the same wide eyed fear as Adam.

Roman's face was stricken. "I… don't… know… Seth… our Sethie..." Roman simply couldn't form a coherent thought, let alone sentence. He couldn't stop the trembles that quaked in his body. He sat on the tailgate of the Scout truck.

Roman still held Adam's wrist, like an iron handcuff. It oddly gave him a comfort. Dean sat next to Roman in a numb heap. He wrapped his hands around Roman's tattooed right arm. The were all to overcome to move. In their shock addled minds, Shawn meant help, and stay out of his way was the best help they could give Seth and Chris.

Kevin Nash had a feeling something was wrong when he passed by the Jericho team, but something told him not to stop. If it was serious, he'd hear about it. Besides, he had film to edit for his movie.

AJ Styles never gave the ROW a glance, he was still too upset about John. He'd really grown attached to the beautiful man. And, the storm had been a bust. He should have just stayed at the hotel like he'd planned.

JoMo was glad the rental office was closed as he dropped the key in the slot. He'd hidden the gun deep in his suitcase. He walked down the street to the same diner he'd gone into earlier in the day.

The diner was crowded. It was the Friday night all you could eat sea food buffet. As before, he weaved his way, unnoticed to the bathroom. Luckily it was empty. He went into the last stall. He sat on the closed lid of the toilet and took a deep breath.

JoMo had decided that going back to AJ was for the best. While AJ wasn't Drew, he had grown a bit of affection for the storm chaser. Besides, AJ would protect him, he was confident in that.

Morrison slowly changed back into himself. He stuffed the disguise, including the wig into a plastic bag. His suitcase could be opened to hide things in the lining and along the edges. JoMo had already hidden the "paint ball" gun. Buy the time he finished, unless you were a well seasoned TSA Officer, you'd have no idea the suitcase was filled with incriminating evidence.

No one in the diner noticed that a dumpy looking dirty blond had gone into the bathroom and a stylish, handsome, long haired brunette came out. They were too busy chowing down on crab legs and fried catfish. It looked and smelled delicious. JoMo wondered if he could talk AJ in to coming back later. Seafood was guaranteed until nine pm.

JoMo had used the last of his cell phone battery to call for an Uber. If the Uber hurried, JoMo still had enough time to beat AJ back to the hotel. He had his alibi prepared. He was going to turn the tables and cry that he'd thought AJ had left him. Tears _always_ worked.

AJ Styles almost decided not to return to the hotel. After all, he'd put his bags in the car with that thought in mind. However, he was too upset and tired, plus the room was paid for. He pulled around to the far side of the America's Best Value Inn. With a sigh, he grabbed his suitcase and got out of the oddly shaped car.

AJ opened the door, the room was semi dark. He stopped, he heard the distinct sound of sobs. He put down his suitcase and flipped on the lights. The two bedside lights flickered to life. There was JoMo, lying on the bed, sobbing his eyes out.

Styles was stunned. "Pet? Oh pet! I thought you'd left me!" He rushed to the bed and sat down.

JoMo sniffed. "I thought you'd left me! I decided to drop my clothes off… at the… one hour… cleaners. Then… I took… my bag… to get… the strap… sewed back on. I told you… I'd be… back… I… all your stuff… and you were… gone… I felt… so… scared and abandoned… oh AJ… I'm sorry..." He buried his head in his hands. He very slyly poked his eye with the nail of his pinkie finger, it immediately drew more tears.

"Oh pet. How could I have been so stupid. I thought… oh, it doesn't matter. You're here and I'm here. Oh pet, my precious little pet." AJ pulled a willing JoMo into his arms. He held the smaller man close.

JoMo knew he couldn't push too far. He had this all down to a fine art. It was how he'd gotten Drew from Adam, and kept the Scotsman in _his_ bed.

The crying man gave a sniff and kissed AJ softly. Styles happily returned the kiss. It didn't take long for all thoughts of eating seafood to leave JoMo's mind. AJ certainly knew his way around sex.

Roman held both Dean and Adam in his arms as they sat on the tailgate of the truck, and waited. A strong wind blew as another storm cloud grew in the distant southwestern sky. No one cared. Weather was the furthermost thing from their minds. To the three, the blowing air felt like the winds of death, and were like ice to their souls.

In the ROW, Chris sat up with his head in his hands. "Oh God, I'm gonna…." He threw up in the small trash can Hunter picked up just in time.

Shawn worked to stop the bleeding from the gash on Seth's head. Seth was conscious, but felt like he'd been hit by a herd of of charging bull elephants, followed by a dozen trains. He was quite pale as well.

"Look, I don't care, I'm calling nine-one-one." Hunter again picked up his cell phone to call.

Both Seth and Chris gave very weak but very firm shakes of their heads. Chris hurled into the bucket, but all that came out was slimy spit. "Hospital yes, ambulance, no. They might be needed elsewhere." He panted out the words then hurled again. It was because he felt like he was on the world's fastest carousel and it wouldn't stop.

Shawn got a stack of fresh gauze sponges and held them over Seth's gash. "Hunter, it's alright. As long as they agreed to get checked, don't push. Why don't you go tell them what we know, those three must be worried to death. Have them make up beds in the Scout and Rover. We'll move these two as soon as we can." He gave Hunter a nod to the door. Hunter nodded in return.

"Alright. Chris, here is the bucket. You'll be okay?" Hunter hated to leave Chris, but Shawn was right.

"Yeah, please tell Adam I'm fine. Before he goes crazy." Chris tried to smile, but he was too dizzy.

When Hunter came into sight, Dean, Roman and Adam froze. Hunter's shirt was stained with blood and he was pale as well. Blood and vomit made Hunter queasy.

Before he was bombarded with questions, Hunter held up his hands. "First, they are both alive and fine. Well, not exactly fine, they may have concussions, especially Seth. He's got a deep gash on his forehead and head wounds bleed like Niagara Falls." He paused. He went to the Ranger Rover parked next to the red truck and opened the rear hatch. He opened another storage hatch and pulled out four blankets, and draped them over his arm.

Roman spoke as Hunter opened the hatch. "Concussion? Hunter, what the fuck happened?" He looked at the older man.

Hunter sighed. He told about Seth seeing a gunman. "…. he pushed Chris out of the way and when he did, Chris hit his head on the side of the desk and got knocked out. In pushing Chris, Seth hit his head on the corner of the metal filing cabinet that holds up the plank that makes the desk top. It not only gave him a gash, it knocked him out as well. They weren't shot, but there is a bullet hole through the wall of the semi. That's all the could tell, and it's all I know. They refused calling an ambulance, but, they both agreed to go to the hospital for concussion checks. As soon as Seth stops bleeding, we'll go. Help me make beds. One in the back seat of Rover, the other in Scout." Hunter had pulled out two small pillows as he spoke.

Dean stopped Adam from getting up. "No, you sit. I'll make Chris' bed. Your ankle, remember?" Dean held Adam down by the shoulders as Roman went to help Hunter.

Adam's eyes lit up with hazel fire. "He is _my_ Lion, _I_ will make his bed. Get off me! _Now_!" He growled his words with the fury of a lioness on the prowl for food.

Dean backed off with his hands up. Adam slid off the tailgate and with a slight limp, went to make a bed for his Lion in the Rover. Roman nodded for Dean to help Adam. Hunter and Roman began to make the bed for Seth in the club cab of the Scout truck.

When the beds were made, Roman, Dean and Adam sat back down on the tailgate of Scout. Hunter stood and spoke.

"Dean, you drive Rover, I'll drive Scout. Roman, I am sorry but you will have to drive ROW. I could, but I don't have the proper license, only you and Chris do. We'll go to the hospital. We passed it, just on the edge of town..." Hunter paused, Shawn had called for him.

Three heads shot up. Hunter smiled. "It's okay, he sounded normal. He said he'd call when they were ready. Just sit tight." Hunter's tone and look were soft.

Roman nodded. "I'll come, please?" Roman felt he should be the one to see Seth first. He was the one that could calm Seth the best. Dean understood and gave Roman a nudge to show that understanding.

Hunter nodded. "Alright, but be prepared, all of you. They are weak and feeling a bit shit. There is a lot, and I mean a lot of blood." He wanted them all to be prepared.

Shawn called for Hunter again. "Coming, babe." He waved for Roman to follow him. Dean and Adam looked after the other two, then at each other. Dean put an arm around Adam's shoulder. The two grew closer as friends at that moment.

"I'm sorry I growled at you." Adam sighed as he took comfort in Dean's embrace of friendship. Dean simply smiled with a nod. He understood.

In a few minutes, the others appeared. Hunter hadn't been joking. Chris and Seth looked like they had rolled in red paint.

Chris walked between Hunter and Shawn, his arms around their waists. He was as pale as milk, but alive. Adam began to cry, it reminded him of another day, nearly six years ago. The day Chris had almost died in a tornado. Adam got up and went to his husband. Shawn let Adam take his place in helping Chris to walk. The couple exchanged a few quiet worlds of love as they walked.

Roman carried a very bloody Seth. A neat wrap of gauze held a thick bandage in place on his forehead. A thin, red line of blood leaked through. He was too was very pale, but smiled when Dean came up to greet him.

Roman settled Seth into the makeshift bed in the club cab of the Scout truck. Dean tucked the blanket around Seth and fastened the seat belt around him, and made him snug and secure.

"Are you… driving me?" Seth asked Dean in a very weak voice. His eyes were closed, it helped him feel less queasy.

Dean glanced at Roman. Roman nodded. "I'll fix it." He mouthed silently to Dean, then went to speak to Hunter about the change.

Dean tenderly caressed Seth's blood stained cheek. Shawn had cleaned a lot, but there was just so much he could do and hold the bandage to stop the bleeding.

"Of course, Sethie. I'll get you there like Cinderella and her magic coach." Dean kissed Seth's temple.

Roman returned. He gave Dean a smile and a nod. Hunter had told Roman he should of thought of it himself. Roman leaned down and kissed Seth's temple as well.

"Sethie, I'm driving the ROW. I need to shut down the radar and computers. Is everything saved?" Roman didn't want to lose data, especially today.

Seth had to think for a moment to still his whirling brain. "Auto save, but hit the red button, wait for it to turn green, then you can shut down. Only takes a minute. Then write a note on the pad that says remove disc before start. Everything will be perfect." Seth was slow of speech, like he had to think about each word. He also slurred the occasional word or two.

Roman and Dean exchanged a worried glance. They would both be glad to get their youngest to the hospital.

"Okay, babe. I'll be right behind you. I love you, Sethie." Roman gave Seth another kiss, then went to get the ROW ready to move.

At the same time Seth was being settled into the Scout, Chris was settled in the Range Rover. Hunter was at Chris' feet and Adam at his head. Hunter worked the seat belts around Chris after Adam tucked him in.

"Oh my Lion, my poor Lion. I love you so much." Adam whispered softly as he stroked Chris' temple. He'd seen Chris ill many times, but usually he wanted to be left alone. Chris now let out a whimper if Adam moved too far away.

Chris' eyes were closed, but he was wide awake. "Stop the carousel, I wanna get off. Sit… with me… Kitty… love you… ugh…." Chris managed to spit out his words. The carousel had slowed down, but it hadn't stopped.

Adam sat in the backseat so that Chris' head was in his lap. Shawn rode with Dean because of the two, Seth was in far worse shape. He wanted to be there if the bleeding worsened again.

Roman couldn't stand to see all the blood that had come for their sweet Sethie. He followed Seth's instructions on shutting everything down. Roman pressed the buttons that sealed the Doppler Radar into its "safe". He growled when he saw the bullet hole. There was no daylight, so he knew the slug had to still be embedded in the wall. Well, the cops would find it. He or Hunter would call them as soon as they got to the hospital.

A few minutes later, the storm chase armada headed towards the Memorial Hospital of Texas County. It was small, but upon arrival in the ER Department, Shawn was pleased to see the latest state-of-the-art equipment. Not long ago, the hospital had been saved from closure by a huge multi-million dollar private donation by a local oil man. His wife's life had been saved because the hospital was there. If it had been closed, she would have died. He wanted to make sure that never happened to anyone.

Chris and Seth were placed on gurneys and were immediately taken back to be examined. Because Shawn was an Oklahoma Licensed Registered Nurse, they allowed him to go with the patients. He could better answer the questions that were sure to be asked.

Hunter took the infamous clipboards full of papers and gave one to Adam and one to Dean and Roman. Adam whined. "I hate this. I wish I could just print it off like magic." He pulled his wallet out of his pocket and had Chris' as well. Adam rifled through Chris' and found the medical insurance card. Thank Heavens they both had fantastic coverage through the University.

Dean and Roman worked together to fill out Seth's papers. "At least he has the student insurance. That will cover seventy percent. I don't get why we can't be like the rest of the world and have National Health Care." Roman sighed as he copied the numbers from the card Dean held in his hand.

Hunter spoke quietly to the group. "I'm calling the cops. Whoever did this, isn't going to get away with it. We're gonna be stuck here a while." He stood and looked at Adam, Roman and Dean.

Adam responded. "I agree. This is more important right now. I'm… I _told_ him, Hunter, he promised. The door… open." All the tension finally came out in the form of tears. He buried his head in his hands as it all poured out.

Hunter put his cell phone back into his pocket and sat down next to Adam. He wrapped the younger man in his arms and let Adam sob. Dean quietly picked up Adam's completed clipboard of papers and took them to the desk, along with Seth's papers. He and Roman moved to another area to give Adam space.

Dean looked at Roman. "Seth probably opened the door. You know how he hates to be closed in. Oh Ro, will he be alright?" He didn't cry like Adam, but he had the same despair on his face.

Roman pulled Dean against him. "Sethie will be fine. You know how much head wounds bleed. I just hope the cops will find the fucker who did this. It's… well… at first I thought it was random, but why?" He hoped to get Dean's mind off worrying about Seth and on to something else.

Adam wiped his eyes. "Thanks, Hunt. I needed that. I shoulda known, Chris can't stand not being able to see. I just had a feeling… something was..." He shrugged before he sounded crazy.

Hunter wasn't about to mention Shawn's nightmare, not now. He changed the entire subject. "If you're okay now, I'm gonna call the cops. They need to get started. Chris won't like being..." He halted, Shawn had come through the doors that led to the Emergency Room.

Roman and Dean rejoined Hunter and Adam. Shawn pulled up a chair and sat down. "They are fine. We just have to keep them awake for eight more hours, that's normal. Seth is getting stitches, ten, but he will be fine. They are treating Chris' severe vertigo..." Shawn paused to take a breath. He wore a pair of clean hospital scrubs.

Shawn continued. "Their vision is okay, and there is no internal brain or body damage. They have both been diagnosed with mild concussions, that's why they can't sleep. If they still present symptoms or something changes, we are to come back immediately. They are going to let them leave after Seth's stitches are settled a bit, but only because I know what to look for. I knew you'd be happier with them at the hotel." Shawn finished explaining about Seth and Chris, with a much needed sip of the coffee Hunter had brought him.

Adam hugged Shawn. "Oh thank you, Shawnie. I would have slept right here. Tell me what _you_ think, are they really okay?" He trusted Shawn more than anyone. He also knew Shawn would tell the truth, even if it was bad.

Shawn smiled at Adam. "Yes, they will be fine. Seth is a lot stronger than he looks, he really slammed Chris to the ground. Both of them are going to be achy and probably cranky. They will have to stay in bed for a day. And keeping them awake will be hard, but it is vital. I suggest, just while they recover, we put them in the same bed. It will be easier for me."

Adam spoke quickly. "Put them in our room, it's slightly bigger, being a corner room. I can help you look after them." He spoke firmly.

"No, you need to stay off that foot. If you argue, I will take you right to X-ray this very minute." Shawn too spoke firmly and pointed to the doors of the Emergency Room.

Adam sighed. "Okay, okay. I guess I don't want to wreck it, it's starting to feel much better."

Dean looked at Shawn. "How bad will the scar be? It's going to devastate Seth. He… um… is kinda vain about things like that. It won't matter to us one bit, but he won't believe us. That is Seth's one problem; vanity." As Dean spoke, Roman nodded in agreement.

Shawn looked at the two college students. "There will be a scar, and for a couple of months it will look worse while the tissues heal. I watched the Doctor start the stitches, he was using very small sutures. It's a deep gash, he was really lucky, it could have taken out his eye." Shawn was honest, no reason not to be.

There was a flurry of activity as an ambulance arrived at the same time as four police officers. The cops waited for the ambulance EMT's to get their patient out of the vehicle and into the ER.

One EMT rode on the gurney, astride the patient, an elderly man, and administered CPR. Two others pushed the gurney into the ER. Shawn uttered a silent prayer for the old man as they passed through.

A nurse poked her head out of the door. "Nurse Helmsley? You can come back now." She looked rather flustered as she called and waved to Shawn. She vanished before Shawn even had a chance to stand.

"They are very short handed tonight, there is a stomach bug going around, five nurses are out sick. I'll be back." Shawn explained as he got up to leave. He would help as much as he could.

A police Sergeant finally spoke. "Hunter Helmsley?" He looked over at the three men in the waiting room.

"That's me." Hunter stood and went over to the officer. Dean gave a low growl, cops were _not_ his friends.

Roman took Dean's hand in his. "I know, but for Seth. We have to find out who did this to our Seth and Chris. These officers are here to help, not harm." He caressed Dean's cheek.

Roman understood Dean's dislike for cops. He'd told Seth and himself about cops harassing him on the streets. Dean had also told them, that while he never went that far with them, cops would make street boys go down on them, then arrest them for a laugh. It had taken a lot for Roman to convince Dean that not all cops were bad. Roman had cousins who were cops in Florida.

Hunter looked over at Dean and Roman as he spoke. "Roman, come here please. They want to see the ROW."

Roman gave Dean a kiss. "You stay here and wait for our angel. Love you." He gave Dean a smile and got up.

Dean gave Roman a smile. "I love you." He the slid over a couple of seats to sit next to Adam.

"Adam, Shawn wouldn't just say what we want to hear, would he?" Dean looked at Adam like a lost pup.

Adam vehemently shook his head. "No, he would not. That is one thing about Shawn. If it was bad, he would say so. Dean, don't blame Chris… I told him to shut and lock the door, but I guess he opened it again. He just can't stand not being able to see and hear the weather." Adam sighed. He should be mad that Chris had broken his promise, but he was too glad Chris was alive to be mad. And, he should have known Chris would open the door.

Dean gave a slight chuckle. "I'm sure Seth is the one who opened the door. Seth has a major claustrophobia issue. It doesn't really matter anyway, Adam. If someone is determined to get you, they will. Maybe your idea wasn't so bad, maybe there should be a gun in the ROW." He hated the thought but, this incident made the idea a good one.

Roman and Hunter had gone outside with the four police officers. Roman led them to the semi cab. He pressed the button that retracted and lowered the steps, he put them in place then went up and opened the door.

Before the cops went in, Hunter spoke. "You do what you must do, but please don't just… the equipment is worth a couple of million and the data on the computers can not be replaced." He was worried that they would just stomp in like the buffalo of old. He feared they would move papers and push buttons. He was glad that Seth always made multiple copies of each chase.

The Sergeant grinned. "Don't worry. No point in taking fingerprints as the suspect never entered. All we want is to see the bullet hole. Tomorrow, we will drive out to where you were parked and check there." He followed Hunter up the steps. Another officer with a camera followed.

Roman had turned on the generator, so now the interior of the ROW was lit with florescent lights that hung from the ceiling like a real office.

The photographer took pictures of the interior of the ROW, including the now dried puddles of blood. "Wow, that must have been some head wound." He muttered as he took more pictures.

Roman pointed out the bullet hole to the Sergeant. The man had put on a pair of blue latex gloves. He also had a long device that looked like a pair of tweezers and a small, plastic evidence bag. The Guymon Police Force may have been small, but they were extremely professional.

Before the Sergeant worked to remove the bullet, the photographer placed a neon yellow sticker on the wall. The sticker was also a ruler that measured the size of the hole. The Sergeant also pulled out a tape measure.

They measured and photographed the hole at every possible angle. How high from the floor, how low from the ceiling and from each side. With the sticker ruler, he took pictures, then he peeled it off and took more pictures. When he finished, the photographer switched his camera for a flashlight.

With a hand like a skilled surgeon, the Sergeant extracted the bullet from the wall. He held the slug in the tweezers and gave a low whistle.

"Doctor Jericho and Mister Rollins were lucky. This is a point four hundred forty-four Marlin, meant to bring down a thousand pound Grizzly Bear. It would have blown their heads off, had it hit. We're dealing with a very dangerous person." The Sergeant spoke in a very serious tone and face to match. He put the spent bullet in the bag.

Hunter frowned but he suddenly had to grab Roman. The students legs had turned to jelly and Roman had started to fall. The reality of that thing nearly hitting Seth was just too much, it was the last straw.

"Whoa, Roman. Sit." Hunter helped Roman sit on the landing of the steps. He told Roman to put his head between his knees. Roman felt too weak to argue and followed orders.

The Sergeant looked at Roman with concern. "I know, it's a terrible shock. Need some water?" He placed a kind hand on Roman's shoulder.

Hunter looked up at the Sergeant. "In the fridge, the blue stuff, please?" He knew Roman lived for blue Gatorade.

The Sergeant hadn't noticed the mini fridge. He went to the corner and opened the fridge. He found the small bottle of sports drink and picked it up. He handed it to Roman.

"Thank you, sir." Roman took the bottle. His fingers trembled, but he got the plastic off the sipper top. Roman pulled up the sipper and took a long drink. He drank half the bottle in one go.

The Sergeant spoke to Hunter. "Well, that is all we can do tonight. You're at the America's Best, right?" He looked at the notes he'd taken during their talk.

Hunter nodded. "Yeah. We have three rooms together. I would imagine you had better come to Room One, the end corner. It's the Jericho's room. Um, what time? Chris and Seth will need sleep." He looked at his own notebook in his pocket. He wanted to write down the time the Sergeant would come, so he could expect the knock on the door.

The Sergeant flipped through his notebook. "How about one o'clock?" He looked at Hunter with expectation in his eyes. He wanted to get to work on this. He wasn't so sure the Jericho team were out of danger.

Hunter wrote it down. He looked at Roman then the Sergeant. The Sergeant turned to the two officers who had stood by their car to keep watch. "Help Mister Reigns back inside, please." The two officers came at once.

Roman got to his feet and went back to the waiting room with the two officers. He was glad for the company. Roman still felt wobbly on his feet.

Hunter waited till Roman was inside. "You think we're still in danger, don't you?" Hunter looked directly into the eyes of the Sargent.

The Sergeant looked hard at Hunter. "Yes, possibly. He or she may know they didn't succeed, in what they set out to do. That could drive them to try again. Or, they may think they have achieved their goal and that's it. The question is, what was the goal? Who was the target? Did they mean to kill or scare? Is it Doctor Jericho or Mister Rollins? Is there any possible enemy you can think of? One would want to go so far as murder?"

Hunter rubbed his chin. "There is another chaser that is… I guess, jealous of us. We all exchange words when we see each other, but that's all it ever is, words. To be honest, he'd be too chicken to do what happened today… at least… I think so." Hunter answered as best he could about… "Oh, his name is AJ Styles. He drives a tank like red car. We call it the red shoe." Hunter had realized he hadn't told the Sergeant who'd he'd been speaking about.

"We've seen that car around town the last couple of days. Looks like he tried to copy off Kevin Nash's intercept vehicle. I'll do some investigating before our meeting tomorrow." The Sergeant had made some more notes. He closed and pocketed his notebook. He was finished; for now.

The Sergeant took a business card out of his pocket and wrote a number on a blank line. He handed it to Hunter. "Here is my card. If anything happens before our meeting, call. This is your case number. You can rest easy tonight, I'll have eyes on you all night. My advice? Keep that between us. Your friends need rest. The don't need to feel insecure, knowing we are watching. It might make them feel uneasy, instead of comfortable." He shook Hunter's hand.

Hunter returned the handshake. "Thank you, Sergeant Miller. I carry, but, I'd rather know you are out there." Hunter gave the man a nod.

The Sergeant grinned. "Good to know. But, we're prepared to be there too." The Sergeant and Hunter parted ways.

Hunter went back into the waiting room. He found a much better Roman with Dean and Adam. The three were huddled together like they had been earlier in the day.

Hunter sat next to Adam. "Well, we will see the Sergeant at one o'clock tomorrow afternoon. He's a very professional officer. I am sure they will get to the bottom of this very soon."

Adam piped up. "I hope so, before I have to go hunting. This is the second time Chris has… well… never again." He was a cross of anger and angst.

No one could say anything else. Shawn, Chris and Seth walked into the waiting room. Seth and Chris were much steadier on their feet and both had color back in their cheeks. Seth had a gauze bandage over his right brow. It was held in place by a gauze strip bandage. He looked worse than he was. Both he and Chris still had on their blood stained clothes. Shawn still wore the blue scrubs, his own clothes in a plastic bag.

Adam limped over and hugged Chris as Roman and Dean hugged Seth. "Get me to a bed, Kitten. I love you." Chris whined, but he managed to give Adam a kiss.

They piled into the vehicles like they had before. Dean sat on the backseat of the club cab with Seth as Shawn drove the the Scout. In Rover, Hunter drove as Adam held Chris in his arms in their backseat. Roman drove the ROW alone. No one wanted Seth to see all the blood.

At the hotel, Chris and Seth felt funny about the request to share a bed, but when Nurse Shawn explained, they understood. They would do anything to make it easier for the man.

With help from Dean, Seth showered. He wore a tight plastic cap on his head to keep his bandage dry.

Adam bathed Chris. As his Kitten washed his tawny hair, the Lion "purred". They were actually just sighs of contentment, but to Adam, they were Lion purrs.

While Seth was occupied, Hunter and Roman went out to clean the ROW. They borrowed some supplies from Housekeeping. Luckily the chemicals cleaned the dried blood completely.

The hotel owner, who lived in rooms made into an apartment, was horrified to learn what had happened. He gladly let them borrow the cleaning supplies. He also sent extra pillows and blankets to the Jericho's room.

Shawn gathered up all the bloody clothes and would send them to a professional cleaners. It was just to Herculean a task for a normal washing machine.

Soon the two clean and fresh patients were tucked into the bed in the Jericho's room. Now the task of keeping Seth and Chris awake for the next eight hours had begun.

Eyes watched the hotel, but were the wary eyes of the Guymon Police? In the southwest, another storm flashed on the horizon. Cool, dry air rushed toward the storm.

The winds blew. Were the winds of death still searching for a victim?


	21. Recovery and Investigation

The task of keeping Chris and Seth awake was into the second hour, with six more to go. Hunter and Roman were just about to leave to bring back food for the others.

Everyone started when there was a loud knock on the door. Roman stood, arms over his chest, between the bed and door. Hunter's hand was ready to draw his weapon, as he cracked the door open just enough to see who had knocked. He immediately relaxed.

"Come in, please." Hunter stood aside to let Mr. and Mrs. Cimarelli, the owners of the hotel, into the room. Mrs. Cimarelli carried a huge pot and Mr. Cimarelli carried a medium sized box.

"We thought you boys might be hungry. I made a pot of chicken stew. It will cure what ails you. Old family secret." Mrs. Cimarelli laughed as she put the pot on the round table in the corner.

"Bowls, spoons and my specialty, Tiramisu. You boys eat up now, while it's hot. Just leave everything for Housekeeping in the morning. Are you comfortable? Do you need anything?" Mr. Cimarelli looked at the boys with great concern. He appreciated what the storm chasers did.

Shawn grinned as he lifted the lid of the stew pot with a deep sniff. "Thank you, so much. This be so much better than fast food. You're so sweet to do this. We have plenty of everything, thank you." He gave the older woman a hug and shook hands with her husband.

The hotel owners left their guests to eat. Mrs. Cimarelli had enjoyed cooking the stew, it was if she were feeding her own five boys again. She had also, unnoticed by anyone, picked up the bag of clothes that had been by the door. She would surprise them by doing the storm chasers laundry.

Shawn dished up the rich, thick chicken stew. It looked wonderful, loaded with chicken, fresh tomatoes and tons of other right from farm to table vegetables.

Seth and Chris were propped up in the bed. Shawn handed each of his patients a bowl of stew and a chunk of fresh, homemade Italian bread. Chris and Seth clinked their spoons together and dug in.

Shawn watched carefully. "Eat all you want, but go slow. Your systems have been shocked, so slow and easy." Shawn really didn't want to clean up tomato laced vomit after all that blood. He had a strong stomach, but even Shawn had his limits.

The others found places to sit and eat the delicious meal. It perked everyone up and gave them the refueling they all desperately needed.

Roman downed five bowls and three hunks of bread. Hunter had four bowls, Dean and Adam ate three, Shawn, Chris and Seth managed a bowl and a part each. Nearly nineteen bowls had been consumed, and there were still several servings left in the pot. Shawn put the leftovers in a container and Hunter put it in the mini fridge out in the ROW. It was too good to waste.

Adam made another pot of coffee. They were too full at the moment, the dessert would wait a while. Roman stretched out on the floor with a groan.

"I shouldn't have had that last bowl. Oh, God." Roman sounded miserable. He rubbed his belly, it was stretched tight, full of food.

Dean frowned. "Can I do anything?" He sat on the floor. Roman put his head in Dean's lap.

Seth gave a chuckle. "D, you'd better sleep on the couch. You know what happens when Ro over eats." He winked at Roman.

Dean pretended to gag. "I forgot! He just let one!" Dean made a huge, over dramatic issue of fanning his hand in front of his nose.

Everyone chuckled at the college students antics. Adam brought Chris a cup of coffee. "Guess Roman has the same digestive process you do." He teased Chris with a laugh.

"Hey! I don't fart! My ass just likes you so much, it blows you kisses! So there!" Chris emphasized his point by letting out a "piffle" of a fart. Adam rolled his eyes as Roman gave Chris a thumbs up and a laugh. Seth scooted a little closer to the edge of the bed, but he laughed.

Shawn shook his head. "I thought we were all college graduates here. Instead, we are back in Kindergarten." He gave a "yelp" when Hunter pulled him into his lap. Hunter lifted Shawn's shirt and blew a raspberry on his belly.

It was a great way to release a lot of tension, as the seven men continued to laugh and joke. They even went so far as to get into a bit of a food fight with the Tiramisu. There was a lot of cream on noses as they laughed even more.

By the time everyone settled down, there were still three and half hours left before Chris and Seth could safely sleep. Shawn took some time and checked his patients. Hunter brought Shawn's medical bag from their hotel room.

Shawn took Seth and Chris' blood pressure, pulse, and temperature. He also changed Seth's bandages. The surgeon had told Shawn to keep the stitches clean and dry, especially in the first twenty-four hours.

Adam, Roman and Dean looked on with anxious eyes and faces. Shawn put the last piece of tape on Seth's bandage. "They both pass with flying colors. Seth, the stitches look really good. The cleaner and dryer I keep them, the better and faster they will heal." He smiled at Seth and pulled up the covers.

Seth frowned. "Next time you change it, I want to see. How long do I need to wait before I can have plastic surgery?" He looked at Shawn in earnest. He didn't want a scar, especially on his face.

Shawn wasn't sure Seth should see the wound yet. "We'll see. A year would be the best. People don't realize that simply because a wound looks healed, doesn't mean that it is. If you try to cover it up too soon, it could wind up even worse. Take Michael Jackson for example." He gave Seth a look with his brow arched.

Roman chimed in. "Shawn is right, baby. Let's worry about it later. There are far more important things to worry about, like our Doctorates. Speaking of, Chris, maybe I shouldn't ask so soon, but, are we going back to Norman?" He held Seth's hand as he spoke.

Chris sat up a bit more. "Absolutely not. Not with the weather acting so odd, this early. I'll decide tomorrow. I want Seth up and prime. I've come to depend on you, kiddo. We usually get a couple of weeks back home before we head north. Also, we stay at home if we are getting weather there. Oh, I'm so tired. Can we sleep yet?" He let out a huge yawn and look a long stretch.

Shawn looked at his watch, the official time. "You can sleep in one hour and forty-eight minutes. Any new headaches or dizziness? Feeling queasy?" He looked from Chris to Seth.

"I'm fine." Chris and Seth responded at the same time. Chris gave Seth a nod. "I do ache a bit, but I mean muscles, from the fall. By the way, I didn't mean to push you so hard, boss. I just… seeing that gun… I panicked." Seth realized he hadn't told Chris he was sorry yet. It was also hard, as a grown man, to admit to being afraid.

Chris reached across the bed and gave Seth a pat on the arm. "I'm glad you did. Thank _you_ for saving my life. You can push me anytime." He was truly grateful to Seth.

"I second that, Seth. You can push him anytime…." Adam laughed, then turned serious. "Seriously, Seth. You saved my Lion, with no regard for yourself. You are a _very_ brave man. It makes me feel better to know Chris has such a good man working beside him." Adam got up, went around to Seth's side of the bed, and hugged the student.

Seth flushed while Dean and Roman beamed with pride at their youngest. "Well, it wasn't anything. Boss would have done the same. Say… say… I just… the GoPro… the GoPro on the ROW should have caught it! At least I hope so… I'll check in the morning! Sergeant Miller would like that!" Seth forgot his embarrassment as he remembered the GoPro.

Everyone lit up. Hunter nodded. "Bet your sweet bippy he'd liked that, and so would I." He sounded as excited as Seth. Hunter then broached another subject. "Chris, Adam brought up something that we should discuss. It should wake you up a bit. Adam?" Hunter looked at the blond, brow arched.

Adam looked at Hunter. "Well… oh… Hunter you tell them..." He wasn't sure what Chris would think, rather that Hunter said it first. He didn't want everyone blaming him.

Hunter ruffled Adam's long hair. "Okay. Well, what do you think about keeping a firearm handy in the ROW? I know you can't keep the door shut, but you two are isolated on a truck with costly equipment, and priceless data." He looked seriously at Chris.

Chris didn't quite know what to say. "Well, I honestly don't know. I don't know much about firearms. Is there something else we could do? I am not opposed to having some protection. Too bad we can't have a guard dog." Chris was thoughtful as he spoke. It wasn't a bad idea, but it wasn't good either.

Shawn added his thoughts. "Why don't we ask Sergeant Miller what to do? Maybe a taser or bean bag gun. Just enough for you to at least close and lock the door?" He was just as thoughtful of the idea as Chris.

"That is an excellent idea, my little Copperhead." Hunter gave his husband a kiss to the top of the head. Shawn leaned against Hunter's strong, muscular body, he was so exhausted. Hunter felt Shawn's tiredness, and began to gently but firmly massage Shawn's shoulders. Shawn nearly came undone, but mewled instead.

Everyone was quiet as the Weather Channel played in the background out of habit. The storm that had started in the southwest had gone around Guymon. It hadn't reached severe levels, but it dumped some much needed rains on the dry grasslands.

The time finally came for Chris and Seth to be able to sleep. At Chris' insistence that Adam get a good sleep, he sent Adam to the Helmsley's room. Adam and Hunter felt funny about sharing a bed, but it was king sized. They would also leave the door open that joined the Helmsley's room to the college boys room.

Dean and Roman kissed Seth and went to their room. They also left the doors open that led to both of the other rooms. Adam kissed Chris and went to join Hunter. Shawn was going to sleep on the sofa bed which was why Adam had to go to the other room. Adam was content with it, Shawn would call out if anything changed with either Chris or Seth. He would rather Shawn be there.

Shawn tucked his patients in. Before Shawn could even get to the couch, snores came from the bed. He gave a light chuckle, it would be a couple of days, but Chris and Seth should soon be back to normal. Perhaps a little slower for a week or so, but the fact that they were alive was all that really mattered. He gave a prayer of deep thanks, then fell into a deep but guarded sleep.

Hunter was the first to stir in the mid-morning, around ten o'clock. Adam was on his side, turned away from him, but Hunter could tell Adam was still in a deep sleep. He smiled at the blond and quietly got out of the bed. At least Adam hadn't put cold feet on him, or try to steal all the covers like a certain Copperhead he knew.

Hunter went and took a quick shower. When he finished, he towel dried his hair and pulled the shoulder length dirty blond locks into a ponytail. He groomed and dressed in a Jericho logo tee shirt, jeans and sneakers. Hunter grabbed some clean clothes for Shawn and left the sleeping Adam.

Dean and Roman were also still asleep as Hunter quietly passed through. Hunter would give an eleven o'clock wake up call. That would leave time for everyone to shower and eat before Sergeant Miller arrived.

When he go to the patients room, Chris and Seth were still asleep, but Hunter heard Shawn in the shower. Hunter smiled, he opened the bathroom door just enough to put Shawn's clean clothes on the vanity. As hard as it was, he resisted taking a peek at his naked, wet, husband. Now was not sexy time.

Hunter quietly opened the door to the hotel room, and left it open a crack as he stepped out for a breath of fresh air. The morning paper was there. He grinned, it was the paper he read every morning at home from Oklahoma City. There was also a copy of the Guymon morning paper. He'd save the crosswords for Adam.

Hunter took a few deep breaths, the rain had freshened the air, but later, the humidity would return. He smiled again when a pair of arms snaked around his waist. The comforting scent of Shawn's cologne filled his nose as a chin rested on his shoulder.

"Thanks for the clean clothes, darlin'. I was just gonna put the scrubs back on." Shawn kissed Hunter's cheek.

Hunter grinned. "You're welcome, babe. You do look good in those scrubs." He pulled Shawn into his arms and kissed his husband properly. It was nice to have a few quiet moments together.

"I know you have encouraged me to nurse full time, but the church needs me and it is where my heart is. Besides, as odd as this may sound for a Preacher, I can't stand the death. I helped with that heart attack victim, but he didn't make it. I couldn't be around it all the time. My place with dealing with death is the church. I like the search and rescue and helping those people. Yeah, I know it is death too at times, but, not as much as a hospital. Are you disappointed in me?" Shawn looked deeply into Hunter's eyes.

Hunter lifted Shawn's chin with his fingers. "Never, my love. I respect your decision. I just wanted you to know, if you ever change your mind, I will support you. Well, we'd better go wake everyone. Just enough time for showers and food before the Sergeant gets here." He pulled Shawn in for another kiss.

With a bit of reluctance, the couple went back inside. They both smiled. Chris' side of the bed was empty and Seth sat up, wide awake. Shawn got things ready to change Seth's bandage.

When Hunter poked his head into the college students room, a still sleepy Adam limped toward him. Also, Dean and Roman were not in bed, they were in the bathroom.

"Hey sleepy head. How's the foot?" Hunter asked as Adam flopped down on Chris' side of the bed.

Adam spoke, his eyes closed. "My foot is stiff, but it always is in the morning. Hunter, I love you but how does Shawn get any sleep? You snore like a buzz saw." Adam whined, he felt like he hadn't slept all night.

Both Shawn and Hunter laughed. Shawn answered. "You get used to it. I didn't sleep as well because I missed it. Seth, it looks really good." Shawn smiled at the younger man as he cut and trimmed a new bandage. He didn't wrap the gauze head band around Seth this time. The new bandage was smaller and would stay in place without it.

Seth didn't comment on the wound, but it still bothered him. "Thanks, Shawn. It's so much better without the headband. Never thought I'd say this, but I'm hungry." Seth laughed.

Hunter chuckled. "We can have the rest of the stew and bread. I'll go get it." He started for the door.

Seth quickly spoke up. "Wait! I'll go with. I need to download the GoPro footage for the police."

Shawn nodded. "Okay, but Hunter wait for him. I don't want any sudden dizziness and another fall. Go get the stew first. I'll microwave it while your getting the footage." He looked at Hunter with a beautiful smile.

While Hunter got the stew, Seth got dressed. Roman and Dean had finished in the shower. They helped Seth with a quick but thorough morning grooming. Dean tied Seth's sneakers. Shawn had warned that deep bending was not good for the stitches.

Chris had also come out of the bathroom. He was dressed in shorts and an over sized tee shirt. He was glad to be up and around. He gave Adam a kiss and sent his husband for a shower.

The Meteorologist went right to his computer on the desk. Shawn frowned. "Chris, you can do that now, for a while, but not _all_ day. You need to rest your eyes, ease back into it. Both you and Seth have put your bodies through a trauma. You might feel fine now, and then maybe, as much as next week, you will suddenly feel sick and dizzy again, that's normal. Seth, this goes for you too. If it happens you _must_ tell me. Even if you think it's nothing and passes quickly. Swear to me, as a Preacher of God's Word, you will tell me. Swear on this." Shawn went to the extreme of pulling the ever present Bible out of the desk drawer. He put it in front of Chris.

Chris put his hand on the cover of the Bible and swore to obey Shawn's request. Seth was next and he too promised to tell Shawn the truth if anything felt wrong or different.

Shawn put the Bible back in the drawer with a satisfied smile. "Now you have to tell me. Lying to God is a very bad thing. Go do your thing, and I'll fix lunch." He gave his patients a wink. He went to microwave the left over stew Hunter had just brought in.

Promptly at one o'clock, Sergeant Miller and Officer Carrie Reynolds arrived. Officer Reynolds was the Sergeant's Aide. When she was introduced, the storm chasers immediately liked her. She was close to Shawn and Hunter's age, and had a comforting motherly air about her.

Detective Sergeant Miller began. "I haven't been able to find Kevin Nash, and I will speak to AJ Styles when we're done here. He's in the last room on the back side."

Adam growled. "He's here? At this hotel? I'll be right back." Adam started to get up. Chris caught his husband by the belt loop and pulled him back down onto the bed where they sat.

"Easy now. AJ has nothing to do with this, I'm sure. He's too much of a chicken shit. Now, let the Sergeant continue." Chris spoke quietly and rubbed Adam's back. His Kitten could be feisty, but now was not the time.

Seth spoke next. "I'm sorry to interrupt, Sergeant. But, I have the GoPro footage from yesterday. I haven't had a chance to watch it yet, but we may have film of the incident." Seth explained and held up a memory stick.

Sergeant Miller nodded. "Well, let's find out, shall we?" He looked at Seth with a wave of his hand to Chris' laptop.

"Mine is better… I mean… I know how to… Oh Dean, please get my laptop." Seth didn't want to offend Chris, but he'd built his laptop and could search through the footage much faster.

Dean returned with Seth's computer. Seth plugged it in, opened and had it booted up and running within less than a minute. He attached the memory stick and ran his fingers over the keyboard. The footage from the GoPro began to run.

Sergeant Miller and Officer Reynolds looked at each other with wide eyes, they had never seen anyone work a computer so fast. They were highly impressed.

Seth grimaced. "Oh, this will be a minute. I haven't downloaded the GoPro footage for a couple of days. I'll stop if I find anything." He'd turned to look at the police officers.

Detective Miller nodded. "Alright. I'll ask you questions later. I'll question you now, Doctor Jericho." He paused and went over to where Chris sat on the bed with Adam. Officer Reynolds stayed with Seth to watch as well.

"Now first, I do hope you are feeling alright. If this gets too much and you need to stop, say so. You are the victim, not the criminal." He smiled at Chris.

Chris nodded. "I'm Chris. Doctor Jericho is for students. Thank you, I feel much better. I will tell you or Nurse Helmsley will kill me." He laughed with a wink.

Sergeant Miller smiled. "Alright then, Chris. Is there anyone who may dislike you enough to want to kill you?" He started off with a grim question.

"None that I know of. Hunter told you about AJ, but honestly, he wouldn't have the courage. I don't mean this to sound like an egomaniac, but we are fairly respected and liked by other chasers. They appreciate what we do. We hope to make things safer in the future. Our goal is to be able to accurately warn people at least an hour in advance. We are working to remove doubt. One day we hope when a watch or especially a warning is issued, something will happen. No more false flag warnings or watches." Chris explained with utter confidence in his voice.

Officer Reynolds had heard. "We appreciate what you do as well. All the good chasers that is. Some of them are just… greedy. By the way, Mister Jericho, I love your photography. Every year my husband gives me your weather calendar for Christmas. I also subscribe to Nature's Wonders, just for your pictures." She gave Adam a smile, then went back to rapidly moving on Seth's computer screen.

"It's just Adam, but thank you. You keep watching, you will like Dean's pictures just as well. I'm mentoring him, but he hardly needs it. He has a very artistic eye." Adam responded with a nod to a flustered but proud Dean.

Detective Miller continued. "We went to the GPS you gave us, but we found nothing. No odd tracks or anything. If there were, last nights rain washed them away. But you say he didn't get out?" He looked Chris, pen and notebook in hand.

Seth stopped the computer. "Chris never saw anything. I only happened to look out the door just in time. All I saw was an older blue truck, and what looked like a man aim a gun right at us. Now that I… but it wasn't was it? It… looked kind of like a paintball gun. I used to have one, and the one the guy had… well you could see the ball chamber. Why didn't I remember that before?" He looked from the Sergeant to Shawn.

Shawn gave Seth a smile. "That's normal, Seth. Your mind will recover more and more. You're doing fine. Don't push to remember, it won't work. Let it happen naturally. I'm sure Detective Miller knows how concussion victim's memories work. Nobody blames you when you can't remember." His voice was reassuring.

Detective Kyle Miller nodded. "Absolutely. Don't push. When you remember something, just say it. That's a good clue though. Sounds like a familiar weapon disguise."

Officer Reynolds nodded. "Yes. That attempted bank robbery. The guns were disguised as paintball guns. I would say the gun was purchased right here in town. Our friend Mister Flair is back in shady business. Should I send Sergeant Wilkins?" She looked at her boss, brow arched.

"Absolutely, ASAP. If Mister Flair is at it again, he will be in a new residence by nightfall. And I will warn Amarillo to check his friend, Mister Anderson. They were both warned." Sergeant Miller gave his aide a nod. He had a bit of a smirk on his lips.

Officer Reynolds unhooked the radio mic from her shoulder strap and radioed the station. Seth waited for her, before he rolled the footage again. A second pair of eyes was handy when scrubbing footage.

"I'd better explain. Ric Flair is a gunsmith. We eventually found out he supplied the wrong types of guns to the wrong type of people. He is known for making real guns look like toys or paintball guns. He spent three years in jail and lost all his gunsmith credentials. We've been hearing a rumor that another gunsmith, new in town from Amarillo, Arn Anderson has Flair working for him. Any time we've gone to look, we don't find anything. Flair must do his handy work elsewhere. He lives over Anderson's store. Bad thing is, you can't get a search warrant based on a rumor. Anderson is legit, by paperwork, but he and Flair… well, one helps the one they love. You may have just given us the suspicion we need to finally get that warrant. If Flair _is_ back in business, he will go to jail for a very long time, and he is not a young man by any means." The Sergeant finished with a smile as Shawn handed him a cup of coffee.

Officer Reynolds finished her call. "He's on the way, sir." She too smiled and took a cup of offered coffee. She gave Seth a nod and they continued to run the GoPro footage. They still had a way to go.

"Well, until they find the footage, there is nothing more I need right now. I'm sure I will have more questions later. After we speak to Mister Styles or if we are led to anything by Flair. Do you have any questions for me?" Detective Miller looked at the group of storm chasers.

Adam spoke up. He explained about his idea to have a gun in the ROW, in case something else happened. "… as you can probably see, Chris and Seth are isolated with high priced equipment and data. We can be as far a fifty miles away. No way could we there in time if they called for help. A guard dog is out of the question, it's not feasible, nor would it be fair to the dog, the travel, the heat and storms. A gun seems extreme but, they need to be protected without having to be locked in like criminals." Adam had look of worry in his hazel eyes. He also held tighter to Chris' hand.

Sergeant Miller adjusted in his seat. He swallowed a sip of coffee. "You have a legitimate concern. A dog would be ideal, but you're right, it is too much, a dog would lose its edge in those conditions. You could put a bullet proof glass door in the ROW, but you'd still be cut off. Of course, I suppose you need to see and feel the weather?" He looked directly at Chris.

Chris gave a slight nod. "Yes, we do. Plus, both Seth and I are slightly claustrophobic. I don't even like it when we're moving down the road and can't have the ROW door open, but we have to do it." He answered honestly.

Kyle Miller finished his coffee with a thought filled look. "A stun gun would be an option. They have the type that fire the electrodes like bullets. You can set it to a light or heavy stun. It would give you time to shut the door and drive away. A pepper spray gun would work as well. You'd have to get a permit, but that shouldn't pose a problem. You could also wear Kevlar vests, but honestly in our heat and humidity they are miserable. I'm burning up, and the humidity isn't even up yet. And to be brutal and frank, a vest wouldn't prevent a head shot. My best advice is the stun gun, pepper gas gun combo. One for each of you. They are also small enough to keep in easy reach. The object is to get enough time to get away. If you have motion detector alarms, set them. Of course, blowing debris could be a pain. Well, as I said, that's my best advice."

Hunter agreed. "I'll see to it. Not everyone can safely be around a gun..." He was interrupted when Seth spoke.

"We've got it! We actually got it! Look!" Seth pointed to the computer screen. Detective Miller and the Jericho storm team gathered around Seth at the desk.

Seth had backed up the footage a bit. He pushed a button and the footage played. They all watched the screen as an older blue pickup truck came into the frame.

"I know that truck. I know it as well as my own." Miller muttered under his breath.

The person in the truck raised a gun, hesitated a moment, then fired. The person lowered the gun. He then turned in his seat and drove away. Seth went to stop the footage, but the Sargent stopped him.

"Let it play on. Never know, he could have passed by again, to see what happened. I know that truck, as I said. It came from Delta Rentals. Nearly every farmer around here has rented it at one time or another. They rent it when they need an extra truck to take crops to the farmer's market. The church has used it to pull their Christmas float and for the youth group hayride. Drove it myself once to help my brother move to Dodge City. I'm surprised the old girl still runs. That's a huge break. If we're lucky the suspect got careless and used his real name. However, I'm sure that won't be the case. We'll go there… hang on..." He looked at the computer.

The time stamp indicated about four minutes had passed from the time of the shooting incident. "That's Kevin Nash isn't it" Sargent Miller looked at Hunter who stood next to him.

"Yes. He was headed north. He had to have passed the truck. Hold on… and that's AJ Styles. He must have dogged Kevin. Makes sense, they both have intercept… well no, only Kevin does, AJ just thinks he does. I hope a tornado sucks him..." He was stopped by Shawn.

"Hunter." Shawn nodded over to Adam.

Adam had inadvertently let out a whimper. Chris pulled him in close. "It's okay baby. I'm safe, I'm right here, and I'm safe."

The two police officers looked on with curiosity. Shawn briefly explained what had happened almost six years ago. "… so, Adam's ex died in the explosion, but he thought, as we all did, that it was Chris. Luckily Chris escaped into a drainage pipe, one of those concrete things. Hunter found him, worse for wear, but alive. Hunter has a very big mouth sometimes." He rolled his eyes at Hunter, the man was so forgetful at times.

Hunter turned to Adam. "I'm sorry, son. I didn't think. Sometimes I just put my foot in my mouth. Blame Styles, the ass..." He stopped before Shaw whacked him.

"Well, leave it to us. We will get to the bottom of it. I know your job is about following the weather, but, I need you to stay in town a day or two, at most. I can't make you, but it would be better for your case. I never asked, I just assumed. You will press attempted murder charges when we arrest the suspect?" Sergeant Miller looked at the storm chasers.

Adam answered with hazel fire in his eyes. "Damn right we will. Nobody threatens my husband. Nobody."

"We feel the same about Seth." Roman growled and looked just as fiercely at Detective Miller as Adam had.

Sargent Miller nodded. "Good. I hate wasting time. You don't realize how many times we Detectives spend hours investigating, people saying they will press charges, then don't. Some cases I understand, especially rape. Those poor victims are put through hell in court, but assaults and other personal crimes, I don't understand. However, in your case, we would prosecute anyway, but it helps when the victims press charges. You will be able to appear in court? I'm sure it will be much later in the year before a trial begins."

The storm chasers all nodded, even Dean. Chris spoke as leader. "We will be there. When ever it is, once in a while, something _is_ more important than the weather. If it's fall, the University will have to understand. Don't worry boys, as Dean I will take care of that part." Chris eyed the three students.

Miller smiled. "Good. We'll be going. I have your numbers. I will be in touch, soon. While we're here, we'll speak to Mister Styles. Then we'll head to Delta. Luckily they stay open late on Saturdays. I hope you two feel better. Relax and rest. Oh and if you do go out and chase, just let me know. Thank you for being so cooperative. Good day." The Detective Sergeant shook hands with each man as did Officer Reynolds. Before they left, Seth gave the Sergeant a disc with a copy of the GoPro footage. Hunter saw the officers out and closed the door behind them.

In a room in the same hotel, Detective Sergeant Miller and Officer Reynolds sat and spoke to AJ Styles. John Morrison had seen them arrive and suddenly decided to take a shower. Luckily, AJ hadn't seen the two officers, if he had, JoMo's sudden shower might have aroused suspicions.

JoMo turned the water on, but listened at the door. He had uncanny hearing, and his ears often hurt at the slightest of loud noises. Over the years, he'd learned to live with it. Many times it had come in handy for eaves dropping. He had a lot of black mail material on people.

Officer Reynolds used AJ's lap top and put the disc Seth had made into it. Kyle Miller spoke. "I want to know. Do you remember seeing this truck yesterday?" He pointed to the picture of the blue truck, frozen on the screen.

Styles scratched his head. "Yesterday is a bit of a blur. Seems like I did, sometime after three. I'd decided not to chase, then that tornado developed, so I went back out. I looked for my friend, Kevin Nash, I found him, but I was too late. He said to follow him and he'd get me back to town quicker. At some point, I think I passed that truck. We were going north, it was going south. Looked like some underage farm kid drove it." AJ honestly answered the man's question.

Detective Miller noticed that AJ answered without any hesitation and had looked him directly in the eye. He did have a couple more questions. "You said yesterday was a bit of a blur. Why was that?" He arched his brow, ever present pen and notebook in hand.

AJ sighed. "Well, kinda had a misunderstanding with my fella. I thought he'd left me, he thought I'd left him, but it's okay now." He glanced towards the bathroom.

Sergeant Miller nodded. "Misunderstandings happen. That him, in the shower?" He again arched his brow at AJ.

JoMo listened. He debated if he should appear or not. After all, he looked nothing like the "suspect". He made up his mind. JoMo pulled off his tee shirt and stuck his head under the water, just enough to wet it. He wrapped his long brunette hair in a towel and put his shirt back on.

AJ nodded. He heard the shower turn off. "Yeah, that's him." He again looked at the Sergeant.

In the bathroom, JoMo had a moment of panic. One way or another the police would soon know his name. That meant eventually Adam would too. JoMo realized he'd made a terrible mistake, he should have never come back to AJ. What could he do now?

AJ spoke again. "He wouldn't know anything anyway. He was shopping yesterday. He was here when I got back from the chase." AJ didn't want his little pet to think he was some kind of criminal. He hoped JoMo would just stay in the bathroom.

Sergeant Miller wrote down a few notes. "Well, we don't need to speak to him. Just give me his name, and we will be done here." He hovered his pen over his notebook.

JoMo then heard a miracle, as AJ spoke. AJ looked at the officer. "His name is John Moore." Styles had gotten his name wrong! JoMo relaxed a bit. Now, he would have some time to think things through.

Miller wrote down the name, then stood. "Well Mister Styles, thank you. Appreciate your help." He shook hands with AJ.

Officer Carrie Reynolds had removed the disc. She'd listened to the conversation between her boss and the storm chaser. While she didn't think Styles had lied there was something off. She just couldn't place her finger on it. She also shook hands with AJ. The two officers left the hotel room. AJ closed the door behind them.

Detective Sergeant Miller looked over his notes as Officer Reynolds drove. "Let's get to Delta. What do you think?" He looked over at the slightly older woman. She had good instincts.

Officer Reynolds gave a light shrug. "Styles wasn't lying, but something wasn't totally right. I guess I find it odd that the partner never came out of the bathroom, but I had a feeling he was listening, or something. I don't know though, that's why you're the Detective, Sarge." Reynolds gave her books a glancing smile.

"You could be too, Miss Carrie. I have a feeling you're right though. I'll run the name through CID, but I can imagine there are many John Moore's out there. We need a reason to go back. I've got one, but let's get to Delta first. Jolene should still be there." Sargent Miller still had his notebook in hand.

When the police officers arrived at the rental office, they saw the old blue truck. Miller hoped to be able to take prints, photos and do a cursory search.

Kyle Miller, ever the gentleman, opened the office door for Officer Reynolds. She gave him a nod and a smile. The lady that had rented the truck to JoMo sat at a desk behind the counter. She was typing on her computer keyboard. She looked up when the bell over the door rang.

The woman stood. "Well, hello Kyle, Carrie. What brings you here? Let me guess, the blue bomber?" She laughed as the two officers approached the counter.

The officers looked at each other. "Hello, Jolene. Well, yes as a matter of fact. How odd you should say that. We need to see..." Sergeant Miller stopped. Jolene put a file on the counter. It was the rental papers for the blue truck.

"I don't know, Kyle. I've just had a funny feeling about it. It did at the time too, but there was nothing I could do to stop it, all his stuff checked out." Jolene opened the file for the two officers as she spoke.

Carrie looked at Jolene. "I understand. Can I go take fingerprints and pictures? Search it?" She laid a consent form on the counter for Jolene to sign.

Jolene nodded. She took the Bic pen from behind her ear. "I had a feeling you'd show up. I told the boys not to touch it. Even left the keys in the box." She signed the form with a flourish.

Officer Reynolds went out side to gather the information she wanted from the blue truck. She stopped at the police car and took a small box and a camera out of the trunk and went to work.

Miller looked at the file of paper work with wide eyes. "Um… Jolene can you describe the person?" His brow arched higher than usual.

Jolene smiled. "Like he was standin' here. He was about six foot three maybe four. Fair complexion, and dirty blond hair. He wore a baseball cap, so I am not sure if he had short hair, or long tucked under the cap. He wore a black polo shirt, that was a size too big, the cap was black too. Both had a design of a tornado made of letters. I couldn't really read it. Both were small, on the pocket of the shirt, and the cap. He wore old dirty blue jeans and sneakers. Oh his pants were a size too big as well. He had a bit of stubble on his face, you know like those city boys wear, not enough to be a beard." Jolene finished with a shrug.

The Sergeant had written down Jolene's description in his notebook. "Was he nervous? How did he act? What did he say?" He had his pen at the ready.

"He didn't say much. Just that he wanted to rent an older pickup truck. Old blue was perfect for him. Anyway, he was confident, maybe too confident. He never stuttered and he looked me in the eye. He signed the papers like liquid. I mean, not like a forger who tried to be overly careful. I think those are as fake as anything, but it all went through and checked out. I know how to spot forgeries. There was nothing wrong, but, it was it was all wrong, you know?" She looked at Detective Kyle Miller, her brow arched.

Sergeant Miller nodded. "Yeah, I know exactly what you mean. I'm gonna need a copy…" He chuckled as a duplicate folder appeared on the counter top.

"Told you I was expecting you. It's all there. I'm just sorry we don't have any pictures. The only security camera is on the lot. I looked at the footage, there was nothing on it. We need to get a camera in here." Jolene gave a sigh. As she finished, Carrie Reynolds came back in.

"Managed to lift some prints off the truck and the keys. We have yours and the others on file at the station. Thanks, Jolene." Officer Reynolds smiled at the clerk.

"Can I know? What happened?" Jolene finally had to ask. It was just too intriguing.

Miller looked at her directly. "Attempted murder of two storm chasers. Pretty serious business." He spoke frankly. He also knew it would never leave Jolene's lips. She was not a gossip.

"I hope… wait… wait… that's what the logo said! Jericho! All the letters going up in a tornado!" Jolene nearly squealed as she remembered what she saw.

Miller grinned. "Good job, Jolene. That helps a bit, and explains a lot more. Someone is trying to set someone up to take the fall for the crime. Thank you, Jolene. Good work, as always." Both officers shook Jolene's hand. They left the office satisfied.

In the police car, Officer Reynolds turned to her boss. "Okay, the logo explained what, exactly?" Her brow arched again.

Sargent Miller gave her the file. "Look for yourself." He had a bit of a smirk on his face.

Officer Carrie Reynolds opened the file. She looked at the copy of the rental agreement. "Oh.. you've got to be kidding? So, it's back to the hotel, to talk to our victims?" She looked at her boss.

The Detective Sergeant nodded. "Quick smart, Officer Reynolds." He took the folder from his aide. He looked at the paper again.

The name on the papers said the tuck had been rented by one…. Adam J. Copeland-Jericho.


	22. Are You 'Kitten' Me?

Seth, Dean and Roman were in the shallow end of the hotel pool. Shawn had found the plastic tape to put over Seth's bandage. He told Seth not to duck his head underwater and not to wear the plastic too long. Shawn didn't want the stitches to get too wet from sweat.

Roman and Dean were careful of their youngest. But they were glad Seth was still there to laugh and play. Now they batted the inflatable beach ball to each other.

Hunter and Shawn took turns diving off the board to pick up a quarter Hunter had dropped in the deep end, just for fun. Chris let out rumbling sounds of contentment, as Adam rubbed suntan oil on his back. The couple had opted to relax instead of playing in the water. They would probably take a quick swim later.

In a room, on the other side of the hotel, AJ Styles lay in a heaping, sweat laced, post sex heaven. Though he couldn't tell AJ the real reason, John Morrison had rewarded his lover with his best sexual antics so far. Aside from his keen hearing, JoMo had another talent; he could bend and twist his body like he was made of rubber.

In reality, it was JoMo's years of gymnastics training, parkour running and yoga that made hims so flexible, and desirable as a model. JoMo also had a perfect knowledge of the Kama Sutra. AJ was more sexually satisfied than he'd ever been in his life.

JoMo had almost forgotten about the cops visit earlier. He had decided he wasn't going to worry about it. AJ had answered their questions, and thankfully forgotten JoMo's last name. AJ had said Moore instead of Morrison.

There was one small problem. Styles thought Jericho was dead, the kid too. He had no idea Jericho or the college student were still alive, and worked with the cops to find their attacker. JoMo didn't know his security was false.

Shawn and Hunter had given up diving for the coin and were now stretched out on lounge chairs. The Jericho's laid on their stomachs as the late afternoon sun soaked into their bodies. Seth sat on the side of the pool, his legs dangled in the water as Roman and Dean took over diving for the quarter.

Sergeant Kyle Miller and Officer Carrie Reynolds stopped when they saw the storm chasers at the pool. Sergeant Miller had hoped the men hadn't gone out to eat. The police car stopped and the two officers got out.

Sergeant Miler slipped in the side gate of the safety fence that surrounded the pool. "Can we please go in? I have something very important to talk to you about." He looked at the two married couples, a grim expression on his face.

"Sure, I'll call the boys." Hunter replied. He gave a sharp whistle. The three college students looked over. Hunter motioned for them to come with a wave of his hand.

A few minutes later, the chasers and police were in the Jericho's room. The police had waited while everyone went to change out of their wet swim wear. They were all quick, showers would wait.

"I need to get the plastic tape off and change Seth's bandage." Shawn had everything laid out on the table.

"Of course. I have some questions, for Adam." Sargent Miller had the file folder from Delta Rentals in hand.

Adam looked at the Sargent with confusion. "For me? How can I help? I was out in the field with Hunter and Dean."

Sergeant Miller looked hard at Adam. "Are you sure you don't have any known enemies? Anyone at all?" He narrowed his eyes at Adam. He wanted the blond to dig deep into his memory.

Adam did not like the way the previously nice Detective spoke to him. "I'm sure there are fellow photojournalists who are jealous, but no one at my magazine or WWE are like that. AJ Styles is all mouth. Besides, it was Chris and Seth who were attacked, not me." Adam still had confusion on his face.

Kyle Miller tapped the edge of the file folder against the palm of his hand. "Adam, have _you_ ever wanted to kill your husband?"

With that question, total chaos broke out. Chris jumped up and stood in front of Adam. Hunter balled his fists and Dean became so angry he began to visibly shake. Roman placed a firm hand on Dean's shoulder. Shawn stepped up to Sergeant Miller. Officer Reynolds moved her hand to her pepper spray.

"Everyone take a deep breath..." Shawn waited, the room was filled with angry tension. Nobody breathed. Shawn spoke again. "I am _not_ joking here, now breathe." He was demanding and firm as he spoke.

Everyone in the room finally complied to Shawn's request and took a deep breath. The Pastor made the group breathe and exhale twice more. There was slightly less tension in the air.

Shawn again spoke. "Detective Miller, there _has_ to be a reason you would ask that question. I think we'd all like to _know_ what _that_ reason is." He gave the lawman an equally hard look.

"Yes, I do. I am sorry I had to ask, but when you see this, perhaps you will understand." Detective Sergeant Miller opened the file and handed it to Shawn.

Shawn took the file and looked at the papers. As he read, his eyes grew wide and his mouth fell open. "That… it's clearly not, but… I can see… from a distance… Adam… oh Adam." Shawn handed Adam the folder.

Adam took the file and held it as if were toxic. He began to read. As he did, much like Shawn, his eyes went wide and _his_ mouth fell open. His jaw moved as he tried to speak.

Sergeant Miller spoke instead. "Clearly it is not you, but at a distance or quick glance. Well?" He paused and took the folder from Chris, who'd taken it from Adam. "Now, who ever did this is either trying to frame you or is simply rubbing your nose in it by stealing your identity. Now, this is very important. _Are_ these your credit card and Social Security numbers? The Sargent handed the file back to Officer Reynolds.

Adam had to get his wallet from his backpack, he could never remember the numbers. As he did, Shawn quietly explained to the others what he'd seen in the folder.

In the other hotel room, John Morrison was fresh out of the shower. AJ had taken his earlier and now sat at his computer and studied the up coming weather.

JoMo hoped that meant they would soon be moving on. It wasn't smart to hang around a crime scene. He gave a smirk as the image of Chris Jericho falling to his death, played in his mind. The kid had tried to push Jericho out of the way, but had failed, of course. JoMo just wished he could see poor Adam's tear stained face, just once.

Styles spoke. "Hurry, my pretty little pet. I am starving. Sorry about missing the seafood last night. I'll take you for a nice surf and turf at Red Lobster." He shut down his computer. He was ready to go.

"Sounds great. Babe, when will we be leaving? I'm starting to like this chasing thing. I can't wait to see my first EF five." Morrison slid his slender legs into a pair of black jeans, that fit like a second skin. Next he put on a tight fitting black button down, and left the top three buttons undone. A silver Celtic cross on a silver chain hung perfectly in the space between his pectoral muscles.

AJ licked his lips as JoMo added a pair of sunglasses to the top of his head, to hold his long hair out of his eyes. "Well, there isn't any weather just now. Got a couple of days break. We can talk about it during dinner."

JoMo pulled on pair of knee high, leather moccasin type boots, with fringe around the top. He made sure his skin tight jeans were tucked neatly into the boots. He looked absolutely stunning. "Okay. I'm ready. You like, Stud?" He made a slow turn and ended with his left hip slightly cocked. After all, he was a top male model.

AJ smirked. "Good enough to eat… maybe we could skip dinner, to right to dessert, JoMo a la Mode." He wiggled his brows.

Morrison laughed and gave AJ a kiss. "Nope, gotta feed me real food first, but, we can skip restaurant dessert." He wiggled his brows at AJ in return.

Styles and Morrison left their hotel room, hand in hand. AJ opened the passenger door of the red shoe for JoMo. He licked his lips again, as JoMo worked his lithe body into the race car like seat. The car wasn't ideal for a date, but it was what he had.

When the red shoe like car pulled out to the main parking lot, they both noticed a police car parked in front of the corner hotel room. Morrison figured the room belonged to Jericho. He smirked as he looked out of the passenger window, he guessed Adam had a lot of explaining to do. After all, it was Adam who'd rented the blue truck. It was Adam who'd purchased the "paintball" gun. His smirk turned into a grin, Drew was avenged.

Sergeant Miller looked at Adam's credit card and Social Security card. He gave a grunt. "One good thing, the numbers aren't even remotely close. It's likely a forged card with a stolen swiper. A good forger can fool the best. I would advise you to speak to your credit card company and the Social Security Office. Someone using your name isn't good." He gave Adam a friendly smile.

"First thing tomorrow morning. I just… can I see that picture again? Please?" Adam wanted to try to get a closer look at the picture of the copy of the driver's license.

Miller nodded. "Of course. I need to go over to the hotel office and make a copy of these, for evidence. Officer Reynolds, let him look, I will be right back."

"Wait, I will walk with you. I need to return Missus Cimarelli's dishes. Housekeeping didn't have a chance to pick them up." Shawn stated as the picked up the heavy box with the stew pot, bowls, spoons and the crystal bowl that had held the Tiramisu.

Sergeant Miller gave Shawn a hand and took the heavy pot. "Chicken stew? Best in Guymon. They wanted a restaurant..." He spoke as he and Shawn left the hotel room. Hunter left the door open for them.

Officer Reynolds handed Adam the copy of the driver's license. Because it was so small, it was hard to really see the features of the person in disguise. He squinted hard, even with his glasses on. Chris finally made his husband stop before he gave himself a headache. Adam did suffer from migraines from time to time.

Adam had a sudden thought. "Officer Reynolds, I am a professional photographer. There is something I can do, but I need to take this to the darkroom… er, bathroom. It won't damage this copy at all." He looked at the officer with hope filled eyes.

Officer Reynolds thought for a moment. "Alright, but please, do be careful of this copy." Maybe what Adam had in mind could help them.

Adam nodded. "It won't be harmed, I promise. Dean, come on. I have something to teach you." With the remains of a light limp in his walk, Adam grabbed his camera bag and headed for the bathroom. Dean picked up the bag with the darkroom supplies and followed his mentor.

Dean closed the bathroom door behind him. He set the bag on the counter. "What are you going to do?" He watched as Adam set up his camera, like it was going to shoot straight down at the ground.

Adam made an adjustment to the tripod. "I'm going to take a picture of the picture, the blow it up. I hope it works. A copy isn't the best way to do this." Adam explained as he finished setting up the camera.

Dean nodded. "Then you can blow up the picture from the film. Very smart of you to think of it." He was duly impressed with his mentor and watched everything Adam did. He absorbed the lesson like a sponge.

When Shawn and Kyle Miller returned, they both had their hands full. Shawn carried the bag of now clean laundry in one hand, and under his arm, was a small box. Sergeant Miller carried the same large box they had left with.

Shawn chuckled. "That dear lady managed to get all the blood out of our clothes. I didn't even notice that she had picked it up." Shawn waited till Seth had left to go to the bathroom. Then he held up Seth's tee shirt to prove his point as he sorted out what belonged to who.

Roman picked up their clean laundry. "Wow, Seth will be happy, it's one of his favorites. That smells good." Roman nodded to the big box the Sergeant had placed on the desk.

Miller laughed. "Missus Cimarelli is famous for her Italian beef sandwiches loaded with jardiniere. The ones with a check mark have spicy, hot jardiniere. Trust me, it is delicious, but it _is_ spicy _and_ hot. She sent enough for us too, Miss Carrie." He looked at Officer Reynolds.

Chris piped up. "We can eat. Please save a non spicy one for Adam. Roman, make sure save one for Dean, too." He picked up two non spicy sandwiches, one for himself and one for Adam, just in case.

Everyone found a place to sit after getting a drink, paper plate and napkins from their own supplies. After Shawn gave a quick blessing, they dug in. The two law enforcement officers ate as well, after all, cops did get hungry.

"By the way, where is Adam?" Sergeant Miller asked. He realized neither Adam or Dean had simply gone to the restroom.

Officer Reynolds replied. "Adam asked for the copy of the driver's license. He and Dean took it and a bunch of equipment into the bathroom. Haven't heard a word since. He promised not to damage our copy."

"He probably thought of something photographic wise. Oh, can I have his cards, please?" Chris looked at the Sergeant as he wiped his fingers on a napkin.

Detective Miller carefully wiped his own fingers. "Yes, sorry. Anything Adam can do to help is appreciated. Again, I am sorry I upset everyone, but the way you all defended him… I knew he wasn't the one. I would like it, if on Monday, Adam could go to Delta Rentals and let Jolene totally clear him. Then we will have another crime to add to the list, two in fact, forgery and identity theft." He handed Adam's things to Chris.

Hunter made a "tisking" sound. "I just can't imagine who could have done this, or would _want_ to do it. Anyone who knows us at all, knows Adam would die before he would harm one hair on Chris' head." Hunter spoke with conviction and a firm nod.

Officer Carrie Reynolds swallowed her sip of soda and spoke. "We _will_ find out. Whether you know it or not, you have made an enemy, or at least Adam has, at some point. I hate to bring this up, but what about Mike Mizanin?" She gave Chris a knowing look.

Chris frowned. "You _have_ done your homework. No, I really can't imagine that. He was forced into making up and pressing _those_ charges. Adam managed to talk him out of it. I returned the favor and dropped the matter. Mike was grateful and apologetic. He wanted to forget it as much as I did. One time, a couple of years ago, on another chase through the area, I heard he was happily married. So no, not him, he has no reason." Chris explained. He hoped the college students wouldn't get too curious.

"No, I suppose he wouldn't. You said he was forced into it, by whom? Most of the case details… well I'd have to subpoena to open the seal. If it isn't necessary, why waste the time." Carrie gave a shrug as she looked at Chris.

Chris sighed. "A very long story. I don't want to get into it. But it was Drew McIntyre, Adam's ex." He answered as simply as possible. He didn't want Adam to overhear and get upset by the subject.

"Well, it can't be him." Officer Reynolds replied simply. She then went back to eating the rest of her wonderful sandwich supper.

The rest of the supper talk was about storm chasing. Kyle Miller was very interested and was anxious to see the ROW in more detail. Chris promised him a tour after they finished eating.

Adam and Dean came out of the bathroom. "Well, now we have to wait about an hour. If it works, we will have an enlargement of the photo on the license. What's up?" Adam looked curiously at the remains of the sandwich supper, as he handed the undamaged copy to Carrie.

"I saved you one, Missus Cimarelli again." Chris gave Adam a smile and gave him the held back sandwich.

Roman handed Dean his spicy sandwich. "We didn't forget you, D." He patted the floor where he and Seth sat.

Dean joined his lovers and Adam sat next to Chris. The two men tore into their sandwiches with gusto. They had grown hungry while they worked.

Chris took the Sergeant out for a tour of the Radar On Wheels. Seth went as well, so he could fire everything up and show it off. Miller was impressed, there wasn't a drop of blood anywhere. He was also impressed as Chris and Seth showed their "baby" off.

"… then Hunter and Adam can fire the rocket probes as the radar guides them close to the storm. When we can, we try to get land probes in the front path of the tornado. Storms have been odd this season. We only started on the first of this month. It's almost been like the storms are thinking before they move. It's going to be a long, hard season." Chris ended with a sigh as he and Seth shut everything down again.

When AJ and JoMo returned to the hotel, they passed the ROW. JoMo had no idea a still alive Chris Jericho was inside. He did notice the police car was still there. AJ didn't seem to notice, or didn't care, so Morrison didn't bring it up. Why draw attention to it?

AJ parked the red shoe in front of their room. JoMo waited for AJ to open his door, it was something AJ enjoyed. JoMo liked being treated with the respect he deserved. He was actually falling for AJ a bit, and he wasn't exactly sure how he felt about it. All Morrison knew for sure was that he had to keep calm, keep his head, and stay one step ahead of the police or falling for AJ wouldn't matter. Plus, he was _not_ going to jail.

Chris locked the door of the ROW. When he got to the ground, he pressed the button and retracted the steps. "So, that's what we do, every year, May through July. If the season extends, we work part of August. That doesn't happen often, but it can. We don't chase winter storms, we have regular jobs, but one day we hope to." Chris finished explaining as they went back to the room.

In the room, Sergeant Miller sat back down. "I'm impressed. You risk your lives to save ours. Thank you." His words were simple, but came from his heart.

"We just do what we were called to do. Adam and Dean went to the darkroom. So use the other bathrooms." Shawn stated as he picked up the last of the trash.

Officer Reynolds looked at her boss. "Dispatch checked in. I told then we'd still be here a while. They also said, it looks like Flair is up to his old tricks, but they couldn't find enough proof. If we find the weapon, then we may have the proof we need." Carrie filled the Sergeant in on the call she'd taken while they were out.

Detective Miller nodded. "Saturday is usually quiet, at least for the Detective division. Well, then all we have to do is find a needle in a haystack." He gave a wry laugh with a twist of his lips.

Hunter gave the Detective a lighthearted pat on the back. "I'm sure you do it all the time. _You_ are the ones that deserve the thanks. You _really_ risk your lives everyday to keep us safe. Thank _you_." He gave the two officers a warm, sincere smile.

"Chris!" Dean cried out as the he threw open the bathroom door. It was a call of panic.

Everyone looked towards the bathroom. Chris got up and rushed to his husband. When Chris went in, Dean came out. He had a worried expression on his face.

Sergeant Miller stood. "What happened?" He had his hands on Dean's shoulders, to calm and make Dean focus.

Dean shrugged and looked at the Detective. "Adam looked at the enlarged picture. His face went pale and his hands shook. He must have… like he saw a ghost." Dean did his best to explain what happened.

"We will find out soon." Sergeant Miller went to sit back down. Roman and Seth sat Dean down between them on the floor.

They waited ten, long, anxious minutes, but finally Chris and Adam came out of the bathroom. Adam held a photo in his hands. Adam went to Detective Sergeant Miller and laid the photo down in front of him.

"John Morrison. He was the one Drew had an affair with. Last time I saw him was at Drew's memorial service. Last I knew he was back to modeling in Florida." Adam had recovered from his shock as he identified the picture.

Sergeant Miller wanted to shout with joy but as a professional he held it in. "No doubt? Even in a disguise? At least I assume it's a disguise." He looked at Adam with a highly arched brow.

Adam nodded. "Yes, it's a disguise. He had brown eyes and long brunette hair, but that's John. I just know it. I never thought of him. I thought all the… I thought Drew was out of my life… for good. I haven't seen or heard from John at all."

Officer Reynolds looked at the photo. "We will need copies of this..." Dean stood again as he spoke.

"I'll get on it. Ten be enough?" Dean looked at the officer, hand on the knob of the bathroom door.

Reynolds nodded. "Yes, thank you." She looked at Dean with a smile. These were certainly pleasant young men.

Dean looked at Adam. Adam grinned. "Go ahead, Padawan, you know what to do." Adam spoke with confidence as he urged Dean on.

"Will do, Obi-Wan. It will take about an hour." Dean hurried into the bathroom and got to work.

Officer Reynolds smiled. "For what you've been through, and for what you still have to face, you are such polite young men." She smiled at the group.

Both the Helmsley's chuckled. "Nice to be called a young man. I'm sure I'm old enough to be your father. But, thank you. There is just no point in being rude or bitter. Better to just plow through what you have to do, it gets you a lot further." Shawn spoke with his Pastoral wisdom.

"You are a very wise man. You're all lucky." Carrie gave Shawn another smile.

While Carrie and Shawn spoke, Detective Sergeant Miller had been making some changes to the picture Adam had enlarged. Adam had gotten out his chalks to apply color to the picture.

Now brown eyes replaced hazel and the man had longer, dark brown hair. "Oh, that's him without a doubt. I would swear to it in court." Adam stated with utter confidence as he looked at the altered picture.

"We'll have this next to this on the posters. Our printer does a good job. You said you haven't seen Morrison around, but did you see this guy?" He pointed to the picture of JoMo in disguise.

Adam thought hard. "No, I haven't. Had I see this man, I would have thought of Morrison. Never had such a thought. I just… why? I didn't… I told Drew to go home to John and be happy. Sure, when I found out about the affair I was heartbroken. I was planning our wedding. Then… well… when I questioned Drew, he got… physical. One hit… well, it happen sometimes, but twice, no way. I broke it off. When I did, I realized it was more in love with love than Drew. Know what I mean? Planning the wedding was more exciting than… Drew, I guess. Anyway, my point is, I didn't try to take Drew away from John. He has no reason, and why Chris, and not me?" He looked at the Sergeant with a confused scrunch to his face.

Chris had been lost in thought. "To make you suffer like he did and still is. He blames you and I for Drew's death. Seth just happened to get in the way. At least that is my guess." He gave a shrug and pulled Adam up against him.

"That, Chris, is a very good assumption. That's the way a troubled mind thinks. Revenge is best served cold. He waited so long, so you _wouldn't_ come up with the idea. I have a thought. Morrison may not realize that you and Seth are still alive. I'm going to ask you Chris and you, Seth to do something very difficult. I'd like you to stay out of sight for a couple of days. I want to put it in the paper that we are investigating a double murder. No names or occupations, but enough info so Morrison know it's you. I can get it in the morning paper, but I need your answer quickly." Detective Miller looked from Chris to Seth.

Chris' look grew concerned. "You swear no one will think myself or Seth are actually dead? I'd hate for _that_ to get out. I'm willing to stay out of sight, but I am not sure what to say about the newspaper." He looked at Seth, who looked equally worried.

Miller quickly spoke up. "I am positive. We won't say occupation. It will just say the Guymon Police are investigating a double murder that occurred between two and four yesterday afternoon on an isolated country road. That's it. See, I wrote it down. I want to flush this Morrison out. Afterward we will say that the story was all ab..." Sergeant Miller was abruptly interrupted by Officer Carrie Reynolds.

"Sarge! Outside, now. Please?" Reynolds spoke suddenly and forgot for a moment she was addressing her boss, a superior officer.

Detective Miller stood. He knew if Carrie spoke like that, it was important. "Let's go. Excuse us for a minute, please." The two officers went outside. They left the door slightly ajar, but got inside their police car to talk.

"Okay, Carrie. I know you. What do you think?" Kyle gave her a smile. He wasn't at all upset.

Carrie smiled. "Sorry, Kyle. But I just, remember yesterday, in Style's room He said his friends name was John Moore, remember something else? Kyle, think really hard." She stared at her boss, and hoped he'd get her meaning.

The Sergeant's brow furrowed. "He… wait… Styles hesitated for a moment, didn't he? Like he couldn't exactly remember his friend's last name. You said something wasn't right. Moore, Morrison. I think we need to pay a visit to Mister AJ Styles again, don't you?" His furrowed brow arched.

"Yes, but, I want a warrant, don't you? Just in case he plays hide in the bathroom again." Officer Reynolds looked on with concern.

"Get on it. Judge Ross will do it. I'll tell them we may not need the newspaper. I'm also going to the tell them about Styles. It might trigger a memory, a passenger with him or something. You know how it goes. Try Kevin Nash again, maybe trigger _his_ memory. Stay on it, Carrie, I want that warrant ASAP. Before Styles moves onto the next storm." Kyle Miller was firm, but he knew his fellow officer would get the job done.

In the other hotel room, JoMo curiously got the better of him. AJ wasn't going to leave the area until Monday. There wasn't a chance for storms till then. Nothing he'd said would convince AJ to leave.

Morrison wanted to know what was going on with Adam. Were the police still there? He made up his mind. Morrison got up, grabbed something from his bag and headed for the bathroom. AJ was totally lost in trying to forecast with his computer.

A few minutes later, JoMo came out of the bathroom. "Fancy a swim?" He wore a pair of black swim trunks that barely covered anything. His long hair was pulled into a tight bun, and twisted up high on his head, so that it looked like he had very short hair.

AJ licked his lips. "Yeah, but give me thirty minutes to finish this. You can go ahead if you want."

JoMo slipped into a long, black cotton beach robe, that flowed as he walked. "Okay, but I'm counting on you. I will be very salty with you if you don't come." He gave AJ a searing kiss to seal his words. He was glad AJ wouldn't come right away, it would give him a chance to do some spy work. JoMo wasn't worried, just curious.

Officer Reynolds stayed in the car to make her calls. She kept her window closed, it was warm, but no one needed to overhear what she had to say. She took out her cell phone, the first call was to Judge Ross.

Inside the Jericho's hotel room, Sergeant Miller took a deep breath. "Officer Reynolds remembered something very important. I want you to listen carefully. We may not need the newspaper article. This could come to an end sooner than you think. We have reason to believe that John Morrison is AJ Styles' partner. Now, stay calm. We also have reason to believe, Styles has no idea what Morrison is up to. We're not sure it _is_ Morrison, Styles said his name was John Moore. He seemed to hesitate, like he couldn't remember John's last name. It wasn't a cover up hesitation, it was like he'd only heard the name once and couldn't exactly remember it. Anyway..." He was interrupted by Adam.

"Wait… wait… you believed AJ. Why? He doesn't like us, he would be a prime suspect to help Morrison." Adam was angry, but he held it in.

Kyle Miller looked at Adam. "I can understand why you would think that way. But Adam, I know he was telling the truth. A person who is making up a lie or trying to cover something up doesn't look you in the eye. When Styles spoke to us, he didn't hesitate to answer us, he made direct eye contact, without a flicker. A lying man won't do that, especially to a police officer. Either he is the first to do so, or he really doesn't know. From what you've said about Styles, he isn't that good." His brow arched. The man looked directly in Adam's eye.

Adam looked at the older police Detective. His heart told him the man spoke the truth. "Alright, I trust and believe you. Now what?" He went from angry to concerned. He reached, but he didn't have to, Chris took his hand in his and squeezed gently.

"Officer Reynolds is on the phone with Judge Ross, to get a warrant. Just in case Morrison hides in the bathroom, we can force him out. Then she is going to try to call Kevin Nash. It's possible he could have seen Morrison with Styles. The more we can confirm it, the better. Understand?" Miller explained with a smile and a determined tone.

Dean came out of the bathroom. He had everything packed up in the bags, and he had cleaned the bathroom. Dean put the bags down in their place.

"The prints still need to dry for a few more minutes. Whoa… something has happened." Dean could feel the tension in the air. He was glad to see Seth safe in Roman's arms.

Roman waved Dean over. "I'll explain, D." He patted the floor. Dean sat down and Roman began to whisper in Dean's ear. Seth reached around Roman and took Dean's hand.

In the mean time, JoMo snuck around the corner of the hotel. He saw a female police officer in the car. She was talking on a cell phone. He strained, but couldn't hear anything. The window glass on the police car was the same as in the Dominator; Lexan. There was nothing he could do. Morrison tried to look into the hotel room window, but the blind was tightly closed. There was nothing he could do. He went around the long way and got to the pool.

The water was as warm as the air. JoMo silently slipped into the water. He stayed in the shallow end of the pool. Morrison knelt down to his knees rested on the bottom of the pool. He ducked down so that just the slightest bit of the top of his head showed as he peered over the edge. He had the perfect view of the hotel room he guessed was Adam's room of mourning. The thought made him laugh.

Officer Carrie Reynolds felt that someone watched her. The feeling came on her during her conversation with Judge Ross. She turned on the fax machine that was connected to the computer, attached to the car at the glove box. It wasn't a full sized fax. The documents were about double the width of a cash register tape, but the warrant would be legal, even in miniature.

While she waited for the fax, she called the number she had for Kevin Nash. The feeling of being watched became overwhelming. She looked in one side mirror then the other, she saw nothing. Officer Reynolds then looked in her rear view mirror, she could see the pool, or at least most of it. There was no one there either. She shook the feeling when Kevin Nash answered.

In the hotel room, Dean had gone back to check on the drying pictures. When he came out, he had the ten copies in hand. He gave them to Adam first, to make sure they had come out alright.

Adam took the pictures and looked at them. "Dean, I am proud. These are perfect. You can give them to Detective Miller. Well done, Padawan." He was honestly pleased, Dean had done a perfect job.

Miller took the pictures from Dean. "Thank you, Dean. Hard to believe you are a student, this is professional work. Ever considered being a police photographer?" He looked at Dean with a smile.

Dean shook his head. "No, sir. I want to work as a field reporter for the Weather Channel." He spoke simply but firmly, then joined Roman and Seth. His lovers gave Dean a smile of pride. Then and only then did Dean allow a slight flush to dust his cheeks.

Everyone looked up when Officer Reynolds came back into the room. She had a paper in her hand. "We have the warrant. Also, Kevin Nash has seen AJ Styles with a brunette. He only saw him once, outside the car. Kevin said the brunette was very lithe and almost too thin. Styles never introduced him, because the young man seemed to shy away. Does that description fit John Morrison?" She looked directly at Adam.

"Yeah, it does. I haven't seen him since Drew's memorial, but he was fairly thin then. He's a top model, so it makes sense. So, what now?" Adam's hazel eyes flicked from officer to officer.

Sergeant Miller stood. "We are going calling. I'll ask you once again, you _will_ see this through?" He looked at the group of storm chasers with near desperate hope.

Shawn stood as spokesman for the group. "One hundred percent. Let us join hands." Everyone stood, they were used to Shawn's prayer circles by now.

Shawn stood, Officer Reynolds to his right, Miller to his left. Both officers had strong faith and appreciated Shawn's prayer that everything would go safely. After all, they were going after an attempted murderer. If Morrison felt trapped… it could be dangerous.

"… Amen." Shawn ended the prayer. For the first time, even Dean whispered the word.

"Thank you for that, Reverend. We'll call for… no, do it now, please. I want them on the way. Tell them code two. I want them fast, but dark and silent." Detective Miller nodded to Officer Reynolds. He wanted their fellow officers to not use their lights and sirens. That would make the surprise nearly impossible.

With well wishes and handshakes the two officers stepped out of the room. Sergeant Miller turned back to the storm chasers. "Stay here." He spoke with a tone of warning.

The storm chasers agreed. Hunter closed the door behind the police. "Nothing around us happens slowly, does it? Well, all we can do now is wait." Hunter gave a sigh as he sat back down on the couch next to Shawn.

The two officers looked over at the pool when they heard a squeal of laughter. They glanced at each other. "Could it be so easy?" AJ Styles and John Morrison were at the pool. AJ had just tossed JoMo over his shoulder into the deep end.

The two officers approached the two swimmers. Neither man saw them coming. Detective Sergeant Miller quietly closed the gate of the ten foot high, chain link fence that surrounded the pool. Miller stood at the edge of the pool where the rope that divided the shallow from the deep waters was located.

"John Morrison?" The Sargent called out as the two men in the pool came up to the surface of the water. They had raced, underwater from the deep end.

JoMo froze. AJ instinctively got in front of his precious pet. "Hello again, Sergeant. Can we help you with something?" Styles asked lightheartedly. He had nothing to fear from the Detective.

Sargent Miller looked at JoMo. "John Morrison, I am placing you under arrest for the attempted murders of Doctor Chris Jericho and Mister Seth Rollins. Please get out of the pool." He was extremely firm, yet cool and calm.

Morrison lost his cool and spoke without thinking. "Attempted? You mean, he is still alive?"


	23. The Storm of Confrontation

AJ Styles looked at his lover with eyes of disbelief. John Morrison stood in water up to his chest. His mind flew. He could easily scale the fence, but he had no clothes, would that matter? He was just about to make a run for it when four other police cars arrived at the hotel.

When the officers got out of their cars, two of them had huge, growling, barking German Shepherd, K-9 officers. JoMo knew then he had no chance. His shoulders fell. He had one hope, that they wouldn't find his hidden disguise. His one regret? Not leaving like he should have.

AJ protested. "You can't mean it? He didn't try to kill anyone!" He pulled JoMo into his arms and held him close. They were still in the pool.

Detective Sergeant Miller stood firm. "Come out of the pool. We have some serious talking to do. The longer you delay, the closer I come to adding obstruction of justice charges. Plus, I don't think you want everyone staying here to start getting curious. I believe you have a reputation to protect in the storm chasing community?" He was stone faced as he looked at the two men in the water.

AJ looked at JoMo. "I know you didn't do it. We'd better get out. Don't worry, I am with you. Please, pet, you could get in _real_ trouble." He gave JoMo a pleading look.

Morrison's shoulders drooped even more, but there was nothing he could do. "Promise you won't leave me?" He looked at AJ like a lost, soaking wet puppy.

AJ gave JoMo a little kiss. "I promise. I'll go get your robe, wait." AJ walked to the steps of the pool and got out. He slipped on his own robe, then grabbed JoMo's.

"Let me give him his robe?" AJ looked at Sergeant Miller, with cold, hard eyes.

Sergeant Miller nodded. AJ met JoMo at the steps. He helped the lithe brunette into the flowing robe. When JoMo was ready, Miller firmly took hold of the suspects upper arm.

"I won't cuff you, but I will if you make any sudden or false moves." Miller turned back to his fellow officers. "Thanks, guys. One K-Nine and one patrol unit can go back. Who ever stays, watch Room Two-oh-three, at the back." He gave his fellow officers a wave. Miller then spoke to Officer Reynolds. "You go get the others and bring them in ten minutes." He gave Carrie a nod.

"Yes, sir. Will do." Officer Reynolds gave her Sergeant a nod and opened the pool gates. Three officers and a K-9 officer followed Detective Sergeant Miller in their police units.

When they arrived and Styles and Morrison's hotel room, Sergeant Miller allowed the couple to change into their clothes. The two men took fast showers. JoMo didn't care, he wasn't letting pool water remain on his body or hair.

As JoMo finished, Officer Reynolds arrived with the Jericho storm team. Dean hoped he wouldn't be too hot headed to be the comfort Seth would need. Officer Reynolds directed the storm chasers to sit at the round table and not say a word. She had warned them on the way to Styles' room, to not get carried way and to stay quiet until spoken to. The men agreed.

Sergeant Miller directed AJ to join the others. "Do not interfere." His tone serious his face grim.

JoMo sat on the bed and casually towel dried his hair. The less guilty he looked, the better. Inside, he was a hot mess. How in the hell was he going to get out of this?

Detective Miller looked at JoMo. "Where were you Friday, around three in the afternoon?" His eyes never left the brunette's.

Morrison continued to dry his hair. "I was in town, doing some shopping. Can I prove it? I don't know. The only place I was with a lot of people was the diner. I went there twice to use the restroom." He looked at Kyle Miller when he spoke of the diner. He switched from the towel to a hair brush. He began to brush his hair with long, casual strokes.

Sergeant Miller didn't fall for the sly seduction. Morrison didn't hold a candle to his beautiful spouse. He wouldn't risk his marriage for anything or anyone, especially a potential murderer.

"Rest assured, I will be going to the diner. Now, Mister Morrison, have you ever been to Delta Rentals? Rented any kind of vehicle?" Detective Miller kept firm voiced, grim faced and hard eyed.

JoMo ran the brush through his hair as he spoke. "No, why would I? I have two feet to walk on. There are cabs, buses and Uber." He could have bit his tongue. Why did he say Uber! JoMo hid his panic, with a brush of hair over his eyes.

At that moment, Sergeant Miller knew Morrison had used Uber, at least once. That was no problem to check. There were only four Uber drivers in Guymon, and of course, the Sargent knew them all. The Detective didn't let on to the fact that he'd caught on the word Uber.

The Detective Sergeant continued. "You said you went shopping. What did you buy?" Again, his tone and expression didn't change.

JoMo shrugged. He'd finished with his hair. "If you must know, I bought something for AJ to look at and enjoy. Know what I mean?" He gave the Detective a sly smirk and a saucy wink.

Sergeant Miller never flinched, he had better at home, without sex shop shopping. "Yes. I understand. May I see the receipt please?" He looked at JoMo, brow arched. The Detective pulled the proverbial noose a little tighter.

JoMo remained calm outside, but once again the panic inside was rose to a frightening level. "Um… I'll have to look. I usually don't worry about receipts. May I check my bag?" He had to at least make a show of cooperation.

"Certainly. Just put your bag up here on the bed. Make sure you look carefully." The Sergeant slid his eyes from JoMo to Officer Reynolds. Officer Reynolds nodded and moved to stand next to the accused as JoMo lifted his case to the bed and opened it.

JoMo knew the case would not give away its secrets hidden in the lining. He'd paid good money to make sure the contents remained secret. He'd smuggled many things back from modeling photo shoots all over the world.

As Officer Reynolds watched JoMo search through several shopping bags, she stared hard at the dimensions of the case. There seemed to be less space for packing clothes than the measurements looked. She couldn't be sure, but to her well trained eye, this was the suitcase of a professional smuggler. The bad thing, the warrant only applied to questioning Morrison, and they could only search the immediate person. That needed to be fixed.

JoMo pulled out a small bag from the local sex shop. "Well, this is what I bought..." He paused as he took the item out of the bag. It was a tiny piece of black silk with a "T" strap of crystals. It would barely cover his cock, but of course, that was the point.

Sergeant Miller couldn't help but wonder what his spouse would look like, but he quickly swiped that thought from his mind. "Find the receipt?" He arched his brow at Morrison.

JoMo shrugged. "No… I wish there was. So what now? Seems like I'm accused without proof. Some system of justice." He gave a good impression of a kicked puppy.

Sergeant Miller eyed Morrison. "Not to worry. I am sure Miss Mary has a copy of the receipt. We'll have to wait till Monday. Just a moment while I speak to my Aide, Officer Reynolds." He could feel her wish to speak to him in private. They stepped outside and a big, burly officer came in. He made sure the Jericho team and Styles didn't get into a war.

"I know that's a smuggler's bag. I just know it. Kyle, we've got to get in that bag." Officer Reynolds looked her boss with so much conviction, it showed in her entire being.

The Detective nodded. "Get on the horn to Ross. I don't care that it Saturday afternoon..." He paused. Shawn came out of the room and approached the two officers.

"i have to get my pack. I've got to change Seth's bandage, it's bloody, and it shouldn't be." Shawn sounded very concerned as he headed to the block of rooms used by the storm chasers.

Officer Reynolds used radio in the car of one of the units that had come to help. Detective Sergeant Miller approached the K-9 officer.

"I want you around back, Nate. Morrison is lithe enough to get through that bathroom window. He may try to run if Officer Reynolds comes through… correction if Judge Ross comes through." Miller gave the officer a wink.

"Will do, Sarge." The officer nodded. In silence, his fellow officer, a German Shepherd named Berta walked beside him.

Shawn returned just as Sargent Miller opened the door. Shawn started to take Seth to the bathroom of Styles' room. The Sargent stopped him. Shawn understood. Make Morrison see the damage he'd caused, unnerve him if possible.

The other members of the Jericho team watched as Shawn removed Seth's bloody bandage. "Seth, do you feel alright? Double vision? Feel faint?" Shawn's tone was serious as he worked.

Seth resisted the urge to shake his head. "No, I feel fine. Even better since getting some… oh wait. I remember now. I barely bumped my head on the side of the pool. Shawn, don't make me go to the hospital!" The youngest college student wailed in protest as he buried himself next to Roman and Dean.

Roman gently eased Seth up so Shawn could change his bandage. Shawn looked closely at the wound and stitches. "No, you're okay, but no more pool for a while. Seth, you took a major bump to the head. You already have a mild concussion. Bed for you. Sergeant?" Shawn gave the man an arched brow look.

Seth sighed as Shawn quickly and expertly cleaned the wound and put a fresh, clean bandage over it. "Dean, come with?" He gave Dean his best puppy eyes.

Sergeant Miller spoke. "Yes, you two can go. That's a nasty cut. You are very lucky." He spoke firmly and watched Morrison from the corner of his eye.

JoMo knew better than to react. Besides, he could care less about Rollins, Jericho was his target. He watched as Seth and Dean kissed the biggest one of the three. Morrison actually thought the darker man was quite handsome. He could get the man in his bed in a flash if he tried.

Roman grinned at Seth and Dean. "Mind Dean, baby. I'll be along as soon as I can." He hugged them both and watched them leave. As they went out, Officer Reynolds waved her boss back outside. He quickly went.

AJ looked at Chris. "Chris, I have no idea what is going on, but I am sorry you and the kid got hurt. I also know John had nothing to do with it." He spoke sincerely, maybe for the first time in a long time.

Chris heard and saw the honesty in AJ. "Look, just… be professional out there… and we can get along." He held Adam's hand as he spoke.

Outside, Officer Carrie Reynolds was upset. "… and he said he needed better proof that our, well my suspicions. He won't talk about until Monday. We're gonna have to keep Morrison under a tight watch." She frowned as she spoke. Ross had not been happy his Saturday afternoon had been disturbed, he had a house full of guests for a barbecue.

The two officers went back into Styles' hotel room. Sergeant Miller looked at Morrison. "Mister Morrison, I have to inform you that you are a suspect in the attempted murders of Doctor Christopher Jericho and Mister Seth Colby Rollins. You are not to leave this hotel room until you are either cleared or charged. Mister Styles, you may leave, but not the city limits of Guymon. While you are not a suspect, you haven't been totally cleared. I will return on Monday. You all, of course, are free to leave, but must return if requested." He spoke to AJ and JoMo then the Jericho team. The officers face changed from stern to pleasant as he spoke to each group.

AJ stood. "He didn't do it! I know he didn't! You will see, he will be cleared!" He moved to sit on the bed and swept JoMo into his arms, protectively.

JoMo had enough sense to act like he needed AJ's protection. Actually, it struck a chord in his heart. He even gave a real whimper as he nestled in AJ's arms.

Adam stood, along with Chris and the others. He looked over at JoMo. "JoMo, I really hope you will be cleared. I hate to think you would do that to Chris and I. Look, you didn't know the real Drew. Sure, he was great at first, but after a while, the fists came; hard. He would have turned on you too. I'm honestly glad you didn't know that side of Drew… but you would have, trust me. Good luck. I honestly mean that." He didn't smile, his tone was filled with hurtful memories.

JoMo said nothing, he knew if Drew had hit Adam, he had a good reason and the blond bitch probably deserved it. Drew would have never hit him, Drew loved him. JoMo knew that with his heart and soul.

Adam sighed. He could see his words had no affect. Well, he'd tried. He followed Chris out of the room, behind the Helmsley's and Roman.

Officer Reynolds also followed the storm chasers. Detective Sergeant Kyle Miller turned to look at John Morrison from the door. "Oh, and don't get any ideas. We will know if you leave this room. If you do, you will be held in protective custody. Understand me, Mister Morrison?"

AJ spoke. "Yes, he understands. What ever happened to innocent until proven guilty?" His tone was full of anger.

"That's why he's not in jail at this moment, Mister Styles." Detective Miller replied in a firm voice. He then turned back to JoMo.

"If you get it in your head to vanish, I _will_ put Mister Styles in jail for aiding and abetting. Am I understood?" Once again Miller was stone faced and deadly serious.

AJ bristled. "He wouldn't do that to me. Don't worry, Sergeant. We will _both_ still be here. You'll see. John is innocent!" He spoke with more bravado than he actually had.

JoMo continued to play the game. "No, babe, I wouldn't do that to you." He gave AJ a sex filled smile. However, in his mind, John knew he had to get out. While he did have some feelings for AJ, it wasn't enough to stick around and go to jail. Still, AJ had value, as protection; for now. What bothered him the most was that Chris Jericho was still alive.

AJ Styles glared at Sergeant Miller. "Satisfied?"

The Detective nodded. "For now. Just remember, we _will_ know if you leave this room. We will be in touch on Monday. Have a good rest of the weekend, gentlemen." Sergeant Miller left the hotel room, with a sharp "click" of the door.

The Detective went to the Jericho's hotel room. Officer Reynolds opened the door for her boss. "How is Mister Rollins?" Miller asked with concern.

Roman answered the law enforcement officer. "Fine, sir. The bleeding has stopped. Dean is keeping him company. Shawn wants Seth to rest. Sir, do you think we should stand guard over our vehicles? There is over a couple of million dollars worth of equipment between them." He was worried, especially about the ROW. The radar could be so easily damaged, with not much effort.

"No need. I'll put a K-nine unit on it. There is another K-nine unit and a plainclothes team watching Styles' room. Just remember, you are free to continue you work, after Miss Jolene clears Adam on Monday. I foresee no issues there what so ever. I must say, and this is _off_ the record, Mister Morrison is extremely clever and that makes him extremely dangerous. That said, please don't fret. We are on him like glue. Shall we say nine o'clock Monday morning? The you can go about your business. Call if you need anything. Have a wonderful rest of the weekend." The Detectuvet shook hands with the five storm chasers, as did Officer Reynolds. They left with a silent close of the Jericho's hotel room door.

Adam flopped down onto the king sized bed. "I just… this is unbelievable. John seemed alright with me at the memorial for Drew. Why would he… Chris, I am scared. Please tell me there will be storms to chase… soon." Adam wanted to get his mind back on work.

Chris sat on the bed next to his husband. "It will be alright, Kitten. There is no way he will be able to hurt us again. Yes, there will be weather to chase. But… maybe we should call the season. We already have plenty of data for the lab." He wasn't sure what to do.

"If we quit now, he wins. It would also mean Styles could continue; without… well, I just don't think we should quit. Seth wouldn't want to quit." Roman spoke, hesitantly at first, then more firmly. He'd been taught to never give up, on anything.

Shawn nodded. "I agree. We can't let this stop us. Not two weeks into the season, with the most unique weather we have ever seen. We already have more probe data than we have gathered in nearly six years. Chris, you don't really want to quit, do you? Of course, we will, however, support what ever you decide. Just decide for the right reasons."

Hunter entered the conversation with his opinion. "I also agree with both Roman and Shawn. Morrison is as good as in jail. We have too much to lose if we quit now. Plus… I am not sure how the University would react… if we quit now, there may not be a next season…." He kept it short and to the point.

Chris sighed. "I'll tell you what worries me. You saw it, even if he is innocent, or if he goes to jail, what's to stop Styles from trying to take revenge? The jilted lover type thing? We are split up and isolated out there. Hunter can't be everywhere with his weapon. I want to get some kind of alarm system. We have burglar alarms, but nothing in the field to protect the ROW. I'm all for the pepper gun. We also need to see how Dean and Seth feel. We all agree or if not, the chase ends now." He was firm as well. Chris wasn't afraid for himself, but he never wanted to see Adam so distressed again. Also, he did have the safety of the students to consider.

Roman quietly got up. If Seth was awake, he and Dean needed to be there. Their voices had to be heard, after all they were members of the team.

The parking lot of America's Best Value Inn was covered by two K-9 Officers and four undercover Officers. Mr. and Mrs. Cimarelli had been in total support of Detective Sergeant Miller's plan. It had been decided that no civilians would ever know exactly how many law enforcement members were at the hotel at any one time. One K-9 Officer stood guard at the bathroom window of Styles' hotel room. Being that it was another corner room, meant there was a chance Morrison could try to escape through the window.

The other K-9 Officer patrolled around the Jericho Storm Chase vehicles. The undercover officers watched the front of Style's room and watched over the entire hotel. One of the officers had a vested interest, he was the youngest son of the Cimarelli's.

Miller had sternly warned all the watching officers, that John Morrison was lithe and could possibly get in and out of places like a rat.

JoMo did the one thing he knew how to do best. He became AJ's plaything. AJ never had a clue that his little pet's mind was a million miles away. JoMo had to figure out a way to escape. He'd failed Drew once, he wasn't about to let it happen twice. One thing; John Morrison was a very patient person, very patient.

In the Jericho's hotel room, a decision had been made, mostly due to Seth.

"…so, we will be perfectly safe and it won't be affected by the wind. If we do have to pull out, we can always come back later and pick up the hidden sensors." Seth finished his explanation of a security alarm Hunter could easily build.

Adam spoke first. "Seth, you are a wonder. Hunter too, to be able to build it. I say we stay out. Chris and Seth will be safe. So, shopping trip?" He looked at the rest of the room.

Chris stood. "We will be democratic. All in favor of continuing as if nothing happened, raise your hand." Seven hands shot up into the air as fast as lightening. Everyone chuckled.

"Then, we continue. After Hunter builds the alarms. Yes, for shopping trip. Roman, Hunter get the alarm supplies. Shawn and Dean on groceries. Adam needs to rest his ankle and Seth and I need to start forecasting. The company springs for pizza tonight, I need my fix." Chris issued his instructions with a smile. He was glad to be back on track. Adam was happy so Chris was happy.

"Oh, double pepperoni and onion for me, please!" Dean asked as he kissed Seth.

Seth laughed. "I know, D. You do love your pizza. Be careful and be good for Shawn. Oh, I need a bottle of shampoo, and blond dye please." He returned Dean's kiss and gave his lover some cash.

Shawn laid a hand on Seth's shoulder. "You can buy the dye, but please, don't use it. You'll need to wait till the stitches come out. The dye can cause serious damage if it gets into a wound."

"Listen to him, baby. Not worth the risk, you be good. Love you, Seth." Roman kissed Seth, then Dean, as Hunter kissed Shawn.

Shawn spoke from the door. "If you think of anything else, let me know, phone's on."

"Ice cream! Please! For dessert tonight. Oh and a jar of hot fudge sauce too please." Adm called out just before Shawn closed the door. With a laugh and an "OK" sign with his fingers, Shawn left with Dean in tow.

It wasn't long before Seth, Chris and Adam were lost in their laptops.

After speaking to the K-9 Officer, Hunter and Roman left in the Rover as Shawn and Dean left in the flame red Scout truck.

"I hope they get enough evidence to put that bastard in jail." Dean growled as he and Shawn pulled into the Costco parking lot and parked. The Jericho Storm team had a great discount card through the University.

Shawn put a hand on Dean's shoulder. "I'm sure they will. Dean, I know how you feel, but, if we run into Styles, keep your temper. He won't be so apt to just forget it if you punch him again. Seth and Chris are fine. I'm really proud of the progress you've made. I also know, that years of hurt and anger aren't just going to vanish. The best thing for you to remember is, think of Roman and Seth. You wouldn't want them to have to visit you in jail. But, even more importantly, you are a Doctoral graduate student, you have an example to set. And you have Jericho, Inc. to think about. Listen, any time you feel your anger building, let Hunter know. He will take you to a gym and let you punch the hell out of a punching bag or he will spar with you in a boxing ring. It can just be you two, no one else would even have to know, not even me. Okay?" He smiled at Dean and playfully ruffled the unruly mop of auburn hair.

Dean smiled at Shawn. "Okay, and Shawn, thanks. I appreciate it, I really do. You know, I wish… you could have been my dad..." Dean's words faded, but the look of peace on his face said it all.

"I wish so too, Dean. We've raised foster children. We are both here for you anytime. That includes when we get back home to Norman. Our love and care for you, Roman and Seth won't end with the chase season. You three are part of the family now; forever. Now, we'd better get to shopping. Adam wants ice cream." Shawn laughed and got out of the truck. Dean followed and gave his own laugh.

Meanwhile, at the small shopping center, Hunter and Roman looked for the supplies they would need at a hobby shop.

"You know… would there be a way to convert one of those invisible fence dog collars into what we need?" Roman asked as Hunter looked at alarm sensors. There were a lot to chose from.

Hunter let out a "hum" sound. "Maybe, but it would be hard to work out. We can pick up a couple and experiment. Seth's idea is good enough for now. Oh, we will have to find a hardware store for the re-barb" He picked out four simple, but very loud alarm sensors.

"So that's two on one end of ROW and two on the other? Maybe we'd better get four more, to be extra safe. One could go right next to the steps." Roman spoke thoughtfully. The sensors weren't that expensive.

"That, I agree with. I want to more GoPro's on ROW, on the roof of the cab and on the rear of the roof. Just pointed at the road. Seth can monitor them on a separate I-pad." Hunter spoke in a firm voice.

Roman nodded in agreement. "I agree, Hunter. But, Chris will kill us. Two more GoPro cameras and an I-Pad? The cost?" He loved the idea, but Chris has said no more major purchases.

Hunter chuckled. "Don't worry, son. I will pay for them. Shawn and I have a very healthy savings. This is for group safety, and that is priceless. Chris may bitch, but Adam will see the sense. However, I will ask Shawn first. Here, you pay for this while I go call." He gave Roman a wink and cash from the company petty cash fund.

A few hours later, in the Jericho's hotel room, seven men chowed down on pizza.

"Hunter, are you and Shawn sure? You can take them back, we haven't opened them yet." Chris nodded to the boxes of GoPro's and the I-Pad Hunter had purchased with Shawn's vehement approval.

Adam reached over and tore open one of the GoPro boxes. "Oops. Sorry, my Lion. I didn't hear you fast enough. How many times do they have to tell you it's okay? Look, normally I would agree with you, but this is about group safety. And for the sake of our work. Now I will be able to keep my mind on the job, instead of wondering if you and Seth are safe. I am quite sure Dean and Roman feel the same. So, Christopher, say, thank you, mom and dad for helping to keep us safe." He took a huge bite of pizza and gave Chris a nudge with his elbow.

Chris rolled his eyes over dramatically. "Alright, alright. Thank you, mom and dad. No, seriously, thank you." He gave Shawn and Hunter a brilliant, handsome smile.

Shawn chuckled. "You are welcome, Chris. It is a small amount of money to invest in our safety. However, the next one of you that calls me mom is gonna learn how hard I can kick you in the shin." He too took a bite of pizza.

"Who said it was you he called mom?" Dean chirruped in with a sly wink to Shawn.

Hunter's mouth fell open. "Hey! I'm not the one with long… oh… wait… hey! I am _not_ the mom!" He tugged on his long blond pony tail.

The entire room erupted in laughter. It was a welcome respite, like rain in the desert.

In AJ Styles' room, JoMo sat on the bed, tears fell from his doe brown eyes. He wanted AJ to feel even more sorry for him. The more he could get AJ on his side, the better.

"Oh AJ, what I am I gonna do? I didn't do anything… the sales receipt won't help me. I was in the sex shop yesterday, but I really bought that thong the other day. I was just looking yesterday. I shouldn't have gotten it so mixed up. That cop had me so flustered. I'm fucked, AJ." JoMo sobbed even harder. He hid his face in his hands. He slyly poked the nails of his pinkie fingers into his eyes again to increase the tears.

AJ moved to sit next to JoMo. He pulled the smaller man into his arms. "Don't worry, my little pet. I will talk to the Sargent, explain how upset you were and are. I won't let anything happen to you. The Jerkicho's won't get to you either, I promise, pet." AJ cradled JoMo and rocked him gently. He placed soft kissed on JoMo's temple.

JoMo sniffed deeply. "You'll… help me? You won't… abandon me?" He curled deeply against AJ.

AJ Styles kissed JoMo's damp cheek. "Of course I will help you. I've gotten rather attached to you. You're even learning how to navigate. It gets lonely out there. Bringing you along was one of the best decisions I've ever made. I know you are innocent, but who his this Drew person, Jeribitch talked about? Maybe if you told me more about you, I'd be able to help you even more." He pulled his little pet in even closer.

JoMo's mind churned again. He knew this was a chance to turn AJ against Jericho's group even more, especially Adam. JoMo had another hidden talent, he could lie like a blanket.

"Well see, Drew dated Adam and loved him. Drew was also a photographer at WWE Publications. He was even better at photography than Adam. When Adam saw how good Drew was, he started getting in Drew's way at work. Instead of helping Drew, like a good boyfriend would, Adam began to sabotage Drew. Adam claimed he accidentally walked in on Drew in the darkroom. The light ruined the best pictures Drew had ever taken, they were gone, forever. That broke Drew's heart. He went to club to get drunk. Long story short, he met me. He didn't mention that he had a boyfriend at first, but then, he felt guilty. I told him the way Adam treated him was horrible and wasn't love. It might seem harsh, but, I fixed it so Adam would walk in while Drew and I were fucking. Later, Drew thanked me for getting him out of the mistake relationship with Adam. I have to be honest with you AJ. I loved Drew and he loved me… until… Jericho killed him..." JoMo began to sob again, only this time, his tears were real.

AJ held on to JoMo. "Always knew Adam was a second rate photographer. I feel bad for that kid with him, no wonder he hit me. Adam probably made him mad. Can you tell me how Drew died? Why was he out chasing storms?" He was falling harder for his broken little pet. AJ also understood now, why JoMo wanted to prank Adam so badly.

Between sniffs and sobs, JoMo told his own version of Drew's death. Of course, in his telling, it was all Chris' fault.

"… So there was nothing Drew could do. He was caught in the seat belt. Jericho just ran and hid in the ditch, while poor Drew was sucked up into the tornado. When the car dropped, it blew up… oh AJ… there was hardly enough of Drew left to send back to Scotland to be buried. At least McMahon put a memorial in a Tampa cemetery. Those two had the nerve to show up for Drew's memorial service. I guess I should be grateful, Adam let me keep Drew's necklace..." JoMo fingered the Celtic cross he always wore. He had been truly grateful when Adam gave it to him.

AJ sighed. "I knew Jericho was an uneducated jerk, but to just leave Drew to be… I'm sorry, pet. You've been through enough. You leave it to me. I am smarter than Jericho ever thought of being. You stick with me, pet and you will soon be as free as a bird. I'll even help you prank those jerks, they deserve it."

Morrison smiled at AJ. "Thanks, lover. Yeah, we will prank them… into oblivion." He knew all it would take now was a few more tears and mind blowing sex and AJ would be his robot. JoMo began to see a light at the end of the tunnel.

Sunday was spent preparing for the next storm chase. Chris and Seth were busy forecasting. Adam and Dean went over their cameras and gear with fine toothed combs. Hunter and Roman put together a security alarm system and set up the new GoPro's and I-Pad. Shawn checked all their food, drinks and snacks, then his medical supplies. Later, he cleaned and doubled checked Hunter's weapon.

In Styles' hotel room, AJ and JoMo had a lot of unbridled sex. AJ also did a little weather forecasting. He knew the matter with JoMo would be cleared and they would soon be off on their next chase. AJ was ever contemplating keeping JoMo in his life; forever.

At nine o'clock on the morning of May 15th, Adam stood in the office of Delta Rentals. Detective Sergeant Kyle Miller and Officer Carrie Reynolds were with the blond.

"Miss Jolene, is this the man that rented old blue on Friday?" The Sargent asked, brow raised.

Jolene chuckled. "Not even close. Well, let me rephrase that. He is close, but, not that close. If the man on Friday was trying to look like you, he missed a few key things. First you are a good three inches taller and your clothes fit like a glove. I must say though, he had your style, and slight limp down perfectly. Seems to me, he must have been watching you for a long time." She spoke like _she_ was the Detective and not the Sergeant.

Shawn spoke up, the entire team had followed Adam into the office. "Adam, she is right. He even knew you'd twisted your ankle a few days ago. Maybe I should have said something, but I've had a feeling we were being watched. I thought it was just stress..." He gave a shrug. He should have spoken up sooner.

Adam smiled at Shawn. "Don't worry about it. I probably wouldn't have said anything either. Is Morrison that bent on revenge? It was Drew's own fault that he died, as harsh as that sounds, it's true. Morrison said he understood..." Adam paused and turned back to Miss Jolene.

Adam extended his hand to the older woman with a charming smile. "Thank you, for clearing me. You are a wise, kind and observant lady." He gently but firmly shook her hand.

Jolene smiled at Adam. "What a polite young man you are. Anyone could see you could never hurt someone. I also want to thank all of you. The work you are doing with storms is so important. May God keep your safe as you chase those horrible twisters." She came around her counter and shook hands with all seven members of the Jericho storm team.

Outside, Kyle Miller spoke. "You are all free to leave. I will call as soon as I know what is going on. You let us do the worrying. You are probably safe, but stay alert. Feel free to call us as well, you have all our numbers. Good luck, stay safe and I will be in touch soon. Where are you headed? If we need to, we can relay through local police departments.

Shawn pulled out the notebook he used for hotel information. "The Palace Inn. It's in Independence, Kansas. Chris thinks we may be there two or three days, but that can change. I will make it my job to keep you posted. I'll email if nothing else. Thank you for everything." He shook Miller's hand.

Chris was anxious to get on the road. "Mount up. We've got a six hour drive ahead of us." He climbed into the ROW with Seth.

The team were off on their next chase. What was to come… only the fates knew for sure.


	24. Back to the Chase

Because Adam always wanted to stay off the Interstates as much as possible, they were now on US Highway 54 East. It was 354 miles from Guymon, Oklahoma to Independence, Kansas. Three and half hours into the six hour drive, the Jericho storm team had stopped for a late lunch.

Adam swallowed his bite of sandwich. "So Dean, anything worth photographing?" He asked as Dean sat down on the blanket next to him.

Dean had gone into the bushes to take a pee and have a look around the area. "Lots of flowers and grasses, but nothing out of the ordinary. Still, we could always find something to take pictures of." He smiled with Seth handed him a huge ham sandwich. Roman sat with Hunter, lost in a conversation about lightening.

Adam smiled, Chris' head rested in his lap. "Naw, we have enough flower shots for now. In June we will take more, wild roses come out then. But, if you want, go ahead, you don't need my permission you know." He smiled again as Chris let out a soft sigh of contentment, his eyes closed.

Dean took a sip of his cola. "No, I agree. I'd rather rest. I love to photograph roses. So many details in the layers of petals." He finished his sandwich, then mirrored Chris and laid his head in Seth's lap.

Shawn sat back against a tree and smiled. Chris and Seth still wore bandages, but were alive and well. He prayed that John Morrison would get the help he needed. He was obviously a disturbed young man. For now though, Shawn was content. They were all back to doing what they loved.

Three hours later, the Jericho storm team pulled into the Palace Inn. It was a newly refurbished hotel, in a wooded section of Independence, Kansas. All the rooms were outside and there was just one level. It was perfect. The Jericho's had a corner room, the college students in the middle between the Helmsley's and Jericho's. Inside once again, their rooms adjoined. It didn't take long for everyone to get settled.

Chris and Seth were at their computers. Chris drew an outline map of the US in about ten seconds. Seth shook his head with a grin.

"It's okay, Seth. I've been married to him for almost six years. I still can't do it." Adam spoke with a laugh.

Chris chuckled. "Well, at least Florida doesn't look like an elephant's trunk anymore when you draw the map." He gave Adam a wink.

Roman and Hunter came into the room. "The alarms are set. They will only sound in here, no need to wake the entire neighborhood. Try the I-Pad, Seth." Hunter spoke with a nod to the alarm remote in his hand.

Chris finished a complicated math formula with a flair of his pencil. "Alright. Tomorrow we chase. The dry line will be right on top of Independence. The cold air is pouring in from the Rockies. If nothing else, we will get severe thunderstorms. However, the way the weather has been going, be ready for anything. Hunter, I will leave it up to you about probes. Just… do not make roads and make sure of your exits. Shawn, follow Hunter's instructions."

Roman spoke up. "Am I still driving Scout?" He was worried about leaving Seth behind.

Adam answered. "I think Dean should go with Shawn. My ankle is almost back to normal. He can get great shots, and Dean doesn't need my help. So, I'll leave it up to you to decide, my Lion." He gave Dean a look of pride and confidence.

Chris looked at Roman. "As head of the lightening research, where do you want to be. Remember, Seth and I a perfectly safe." He wanted his team to focus on now, not the incident in the past.

Seth gave Roman a hard look. "Go where you need to go, Ro. You can't put your portable rods near the ROW. We have enough worries about lightening, without you drawing more in. Ro, we are safe and secure." His look turned to a soft smile.

Shawn added his opinion. "Why don't we try a new arrangement. Roman, go with Rover. Dean in Scout with me. If you do have to move out quickly to probe, you can come back for your portable rods. We are only two weeks in. We need to keep mixing things in the field as much as we can, from as many angles as we can."

Chris listened to his team, after all they were the ones out in the field. "Shawn is right. Okay then, Shawn, Dean in Scout. Hunter, Roman and Adam in Rover. We will head out at eleven. Forget everything but the weather. People are counting on us." He gave his final orders with a clap of his hands.

Dean looked at Adam. "I won't let you down, Obi-Wan. I'll take the best photos and video of my life." He spoke with utter confidence and gave Adam his most determined look.

Adam beamed at Dean. "I have every faith in you, Padawan. Remember, you and I are _not_ competing. If you get the best, I'll broker it. Dean, when we get back to Norman, I am going to speak to Shane. No reason why WWE shouldn't give you an independent contract. You're better than some of the guys that are on full contract." He spoke in a thought filled tone of voice.

Dean's mouth fell open and both Roman and Seth slapped him on the back. "You'd… but I'm just a Cincinnati street rat… thank you, Adam, oh thank you." Dean's eyes held back the tears that threatened to fall. Not since the librarian and her daughter had Dean been treated with so much care and respect.

"You are _not_ a street rat, Dean. You are an artist, you deserve this." Hunter spoke like a proud father.

Chris smiled with pride as well. "He is right, Dean. You do deserve this. I will say this too. I am going to make sure Byron Allen knows about you. Adam will help you put a package together for him." Chris looked at his husband. Adam nodded in definite agreement.

Dean's mouth fell open even more. "Byron Allen? Owner of Entertainment Studios, who owns The Weather Channel? Oh… Doctor Dean Professor, oh hell, Chris, thank you. Adam, thank you. You know… for… you… all really..." It was more than Dean could take. He grabbed his smokes and dashed outside.

Shawn started to follow, but Roman gently stopped him. "Give him a few minutes. It's his way of dealing. He's just… no one has cared about him like you four have. Thank you, just, thank you."

Seth quickly swiped his eyes. "I thank you too. You've given us the Dean we always knew was there. We believed in him, but to hear it from others… it's what he so badly needed." He leaned against Roman with a smile.

Just as Roman was about to go check on Dean, the auburn haired man returned. "Any way to photograph a meteor shower?" Dean asked Adam, brow arched.

Everyone hurried outside to see what was going on. Every so often a "falling star" streaked across the sky. The hotel was in a perfect location. It was far enough out that the lights of the city didn't block the sky.

Adam sighed. "Damn, that's amazing. Sadly, I don't have the equipment. You need a telescope with photographic filters. Space photography is a whole different animal. Not worth the investment for me. I can't specialize in everything." He grinned as he pointed out another "falling star." Adam was securely wrapped in Chris' arms for the romantic sky gazing.

364 miles away, in Guymon, Oklahoma, John Morrison paced the hotel room like an expectant father. The day had not gone well. The lady at the rental place had identified him as the man who had rented the old blue truck. There was, however, one saving grace, the sex shop had been closed. A note on the glass of the door said the owner had been called out of town due to a family emergency. She hoped to be back by the end of the week. Without her statement, there was nothing Detective Miller could do.

While AJ Styles was ordered to stay in Guymon, Sergeant Miller said he was free to leave the hotel. He could chase storms, but he had to stay in Texas County, and he would be watched. John Morrison was under house arrest, and had to stay in the motel room. Styles did manage to talk Sergeant Miller into allowing JoMo to use the swimming pool. Under cover officers and a K-9 unit were still on guard. JoMo was at least able to go outside, thanks to AJ's convincing speech.

JoMo decided to go to the pool. Maybe once he was outside, he could figure something out. He had to get away, AJ or not. Drew needed his justice, and JoMo would get it for him.

In Independence, Kansas, the morning dawned to the hottest and most humid day so far. At ten in the morning it was already 95 degrees, but with the added moisture in the air, it felt like a 101 degrees.

Chris and his team were in the Jericho's hotel room, where it was cooler. A map of the area was spread out on the bed. Chris had circled the expected chase area.

"Alright. Scout, you go here. That's about forty miles to the southwest. Rover, here, thirty miles to the northeast. Row will be here, about halfway in between Scout and Rover. Roman, you do your thing, but, like Hunter said, if you have to run to launch, leave the rods. I'd rather buy new materials than lose a probe launch. Oh, about the FLIR, better let Shawn have it. Scout will get the first view of the storm. We've got to get a second FLIR from the University. Maybe we will be close to Norman soon. Any questions?" Chris looked at his team with a commander's eye.

No one had any questions, so Chris spoke again. "Then mount up. We'll eat lunch when the ROW is parked. Shawn?" He looked at the preacher with a soft smile.

The team held hands as Shawn prayed his usual prayer over them. Hunter smiled, now Dean always bowed his head and closed his eyes. He was so proud of the troubled youth.

A short time later, the ROW was parked up and the radar on. They were about thirty miles west of Independence, in the middle of farm land. Shawn and Adam made sandwiched under the shade of a lone tree. Seth and Chris were in their "office", computers on and working.

Dean set the two GoPros for security and checked their angles on the I-Pad. They were perfect.

Hunter and Roman set the warning sensors a quarter mile up the road, then a quarter mile down the road from the ROW. When a vehicle broke the beam, and alarm on the I-Pad would sound, and Seth would check it. If it looked like a threat, they would have time to shut and lock the doors of the ROW. Chris could quickly drive the ROW away if the threat of danger was enough. The system had been tested and worked perfectly. It left the team wondering why they hadn't thought of the idea years ago.

Chris looked at the sky as he and Adam sat on the steps of the ROW and ate their lunch of roast beef sandwiches. "I've got that twitch, babe. We're going to see one today. I just hope we aren't getting the entire season in two weeks."

Adam took a sip of root beer, then spoke. "You said this would be our busiest season so far. It's almost like the storms are starting to think before doing anything. Towers are starting to go up. We'd better chew faster." He took a bite of sandwich so big, Adam looked like a chipmunk. It made Chris laugh.

Before lunch was over, the NWS radio belted out the first weather alert. _"The National Weather Service in Kansas City has issued a PDS Thunderstorm watch for the following counties in southern Kansas: Cowley, Elk, Chautauqua, Wilson, Montgomery, Neosho, Labette, Crawford and Cherokee. Strong to dangerously severe thunderstorms may develop fifty miles either side of the outlined warned area. Strong winds, golf ball sized hail, dangerous lightening and strong tornadoes are possible. The watch runs from one o'clock until seven o'clock… repeating…"_ The information was repeated, but Seth turned the volume down.

"Okay, we are in the middle of Montgomery County. Scout will be in Chautauqua and Rover will be in Neosho. We should be in perfect position..." Seth pointed out to Chris as he nodded to the radar screen on the computer.

Hunter bristled. "You be careful. I have a feeling this is going to be a long, hard day." He pulled Shawn in close and kissed his man.

Shawn returned Hunter's kiss. "Yeah, I feel it in my back, and yes, I am alright. You know how it goes. I love you, Hunt." He and Hunter kissed again.

Hunter gave the Scout keys to Dean. "Try not to hit every pothole. Good luck." He ruffled Dean's hair with a grin.

Roman gave Shawn the case the FLIR camera. He then pulled Dean in for a kiss. "Be careful, I love you, D."

Seth had come out to kiss Dean while Adam had gone to in to kiss Chris. "Love you, baby. Watch the I-Pad. Run if you must, no shame in it." Dean spoke softly to Seth, then kissed him.

"Don't worry, D. Chris and I will be like cheetahs if we have to be. Be good. I love you." Seth kissed Dean. Then Seth and Roman kissed and exchanged I love yous. Roman then did the same with Dean. Dean went to the Scout, Roman to the Rover, and Seth went back inside the ROW.

Chris walked Adam to the Rover. "I love you, Adam. Be alert, be safe and video all you can." He made sure his husband was seat belted in securely. He kissed Adam and closed the car door.

"I will. I love you, Chris. Stay safe." Adam leaned out of the window and kissed Chris as Hunter swung the key and fired up the engine.

Chris watched his team. Scout went toward the southwest while Rover went to the northeast. He looked up at the sky. Seth watched as Chris scooped up a handful of dirt and dried grass. As Chris slowly opened his hand to let the debris fly. Seth could see it swirl, like a tiny tornado.

"I saw it! I saw it that time!" Seth spoke with excitement.

Chris turned and smiled. "Now, close your eyes and face the wind. Tell me what you feel." He nodded to Seth.

Seth closed his eyes, he held his arms out, his palms faced the breeze. "The air is mixing. The wind is warm and cool..." They were interrupted when the weather alert sound went off. The two men hurried back into the Radar On Wheels.

Shawn couldn't stop the groan of pain when Dean hit a bump in the road. A smooth dirt road was hard to find "Shawn, may I ask. How did you hurt your back? You don't have to tell me. Oh, here comes another one, brace yourself." Dean saw the bump approach, this time he was able to slow down.

Shawn held tight as Dean eased over the rough spot in the road. "It was a stupid accident. I was a bit drunk and very stoned. I was riding my bicycle to the campus library. Because I was impaired, I misjudged the distance to the building. I crashed into it, full speed. I very nearly broke my back. It has bothered me ever since, especially in bad weather. It helps to remind me how I stupid I was. If my back is any indication, we are in for some hard weather today. I'm used to it, so don't fret about me. You just worry about your work." Shawn explained honestly. He wasn't about to lie and if he could still help Dean move forward, he would.

Dean glanced over at Shawn. "Thanks for sharing that. I guess I am lucky, despite all the shit in my life, I managed to avoid drugs and alcohol. Even now I don't drink. You're a good exampled of beating it and staying sober." He wanted Shawn to know how much he simply appreciated him.

"I can only try. Most of the time I am fine, but there are moments that I crave so bad, I nearly give in. My faith and Hunter is what keeps me from tipping over the edge. It also helps to know, if I ever did slip, Hunter will be there to get me back on track. That's a huge thing, to know that if I do screw up, he will still love me. Oh, turn off, next left, two miles. There should be a pull off." Shawn had nearly forgotten why they were bouncing down a dirt road.

Dean made the turn. "You know, I love Roman and Seth, but, I didn't understand it, until… well, you and Hunter and the Jericho's… I truly get it now. I know a lot of people don't get our relationship, but the four of you accept us. I just wish… oh well, this the spot?" Dean slowed down on a small rise. There was nothing but open fields and plenty of room to park off the road.

Shawn double checked the map and GPS. "Perfect. Not that traffic is an issue. Dean? Did you have more to say?" Shawn asked as they got out of the truck. They began to unload their equipment.

Dean pulled out his beloved camera. "Please, don't say anything, but I wish threesomes could marry or at least something like it. Well, we love each other, we don't need a paper to prove it. Oh wow..." Dean looked to the south as he spoke. The clouds were building fast.

Something told Shawn to keep quiet about the commitment ceremony he'd told Roman about, so he did. He didn't want to lie, so Shawn changed the subject, the clouds made it easy.

"Those towers went up in the last ten minutes. Bet we have warning in..." Shawn was halted when their NWS radio alerted them to an EMS announcement.

Meanwhile, the Rover had just reached their observation point. Hunter helped Roman set up his portable lightening rods, about a thousand yards from the Rover. They also put the two rods about five hundred yards apart. It was about a ten minute walk from the Rover.

Adam listened to the NWS warning as he got his cameras ready. He put two still shot cameras on tripods, each one focused on one of the rods. Once the storm began, he would set them to shoot every five seconds, at the slowest possible shutter speed.

"We've got a warning for Cowley, Elk and Chautauqua counties. Shawn said the towers went up in ten minutes. They are safe and have a great vista." Adam filled in his companions as Hunter and Roman returned. Hunter gave a nod as he sipped from a bottle of cold water he took from the cooler.

At the ROW, both Seth and Chris froze. The alarm had gone off. A vehicle was approaching. Seth got up and quickly closed the door and retracted the steps.

Chris looked at the I-Pod. He gave a chuckle. It was a tractor. An older farmer drove with a small boy on his lap. They drove past with barely a glance at the ROW. The farmer was too worried about getting his grandson home before the storm broke.

"Well, it worked. But, just like storm warnings, we have to treat each one as real." Chris spoke firmly as Seth opened the door and put the steps back down.

Seth took his seat. "I agree with you, a thousand percent. Wow, look at this."

"_ROW this is Scout, come in ROW."_ Shawn's voice called out over the radio, he sounded excited.

Chris keyed his headset mic. "Scout this is ROW, go ahead."

Shawn responded. _"We have upper level rotation. Sending FLIR footage now. Scout out."_

Seth's fingers flew over the computer keyboard. "Wow, this is even better than before. You can actually see the air change color as the warm and cold mix." He quickly moved his fingers again. The resolution of the FLIR footage became more clear.

Chris was mesmerized by the FLIR footage. "This is… history." His words were simple, but said so much. Seth could only nod in agreement.

Both were brought back to reality when the NWS alert sounded. At the same time, both Scout and Rover called in over their radios. At the exact same moment, Chris and Seth looked at each other.

"Tornado." Chris and Seth said together with a chuckle. "You take Scout, I'll take Rover." Chris ordered as he once again keyed his mic.

"Go ahead, Rover, this is ROW." Chris was always careful to maintain radio protocol, after all everything was recorded. Sometimes though, he did forget.

Hunter's voice crackled over the radio. _"We think we have a touchdown, still to faraway to be sure...whoa… sorry, the lightening is closing in on the rods, draws static. Rover, out."_ The connection was horrible because of the close lightening strikes.

"ROW to Rover. Yes, Scout and the NWS have reported a tornado. It's headed your way, but slowly. Shawn said it looks to be an EF two. Keep your heads down, ROW out." Chris reported from the written notes Seth passed him as the younger man spoke to Shawn.

At the Range Rover, both Adam and Roman's cameras clicked. The lightening rods worked better than Roman could have hoped for. The three had taken cover in the Rover.

"Roman, the storm is still twenty five miles away, so why is lightening hitting the rods here? Is their draw that powerful?" Adam asked as he filmed the rods with his video camera.

Roman gave a light laugh. "Ever hear the term, bolt out of the blue? That's what these are. They got that name, because it can seem like the bolt comes from a clear, blue sky. They can come from the front of the storm like these now, but they mostly come from the backside of a thunderstorm. They have traveled as much as thirty miles from the actual storm. Golfers are at the highest risk of being struck by a bolt out of the blue. They assume, because the storm is so far away, they aren't at risk. And if you think about it, a Golfer is holding a portable lightening rod in his hand, in the form of a golf club. This is one of the questions I am working on, why do they occur? Does the intensity of the storm factor in? Is it the extra dry air? The amount of total known knowledge of lightening could fit on a postage stamp… in comparison to the vastness of storms."

"That is exactly why I never go out on a golf course without checking a radar first. Um, Adam? You might want to film that?" Hunter pointed to the tornado that moved closer to them. It looked like the trunk of an elephant was doing a very bad belly dance.

The radio in the Rover echoed to life. _"Rover, this is Scout."_ Shawn's voice made Hunter smile.

Hunter picked up his radio. "Scout, this is Rover, go ahead." He ducked as another bolt of lightening hit one of Roman's rods.

"_We're going to start tracking the back of the storm. So far, all open fields, but Independence is in the direct path. Are you going for a probe?" _ Shawn asked as the radio crackled again.

"No, not going for a probe. No roads out to where the tornado is. If we can, we will try later. It has slowed down, but, not roping out, could be getting bigger. Stay well behind and on main roads. We will move soon, when we get a steady tracking direction. Rover out." Hunter filled Shawn in on their plan. He was a bit frustrated that once gain there were no roads to launch a probe from.

"_Ten-four, Scout out."_ Shawn responded quickly.

Hunter chuckled, both Adam and Roman hung out of their windows and filmed. The tornado had quickly sped up again, and was tearing through a field. Hunter wanted to try to find a way to intercept and fire a probe into the storm.

"Roman, I want to try for a probe intercept. What about the rods?" Hunter feared being struck if they tried to take the rods down now.

Roman stopped filming and turned in the backseat so he could look at Hunter. "We can leave them. Not about to risk getting struck. I've written down the GPS. So go when you're ready, boss." He smiled at Hunter.

Adam had his camera out the window and filmed. However, his eyes were on the map on his laptop. "Five miles west, Hunt. There is a gravel county road. We can judge better from there. I think this one is just getting started." He turned back to his camera.

Back at the Radar On Wheels, Chris stood at the door and watched the distant tornado. "Hey boss. Scout and Rover are both on the move. Scout is tracking the storm in. Looks like Rover is searching for a probe route." Seth called out to his leader.

Chris sat back down and looked at the red and blue dots as they moved on the map on Seth's computer. Chris then pushed a button. A track of the storm appeared on the vehicle tracking map. By now, Chris didn't know how they done anything without Seth.

"It's increasing in speed and size. I'm calling Sam at the NWS..." Chris spoke quickly. He then called his friend at the weather office. Independence needed to be warned if they weren't already. Seth had put the volume on the NWS radio to mute… they were too busy to keep up.

Hunter stopped the Rover at a cross roads. The tornado was to their southwest, moving to the northeast. Hunter, Adam and Roman looked at the map.

"Not worth it, Hunt. There are not enough ways out. Maybe if it gets to here." Adam pointed to an area with more roads to use.

Roman sighed. "Only problem, that area is populated." The storm looked to hit parts of Independence.

"_Rover, this is Scout. What is your plan?" _ Shawn's voice sounded over the radio.

Adam exchanged a glance with Roman, then Hunter. Hunter nodded with a sigh. "We've got no chance for a safe probe. Let's follow it in. Switching to search and rescue mode, Rover out." Hunter knew in his heart it was the right thing to do.

Back at the ROW, Chris and Seth's eyes were nearly crossed trying to watch everything at once.

"_ROW, this is Scout. Hunter says no safe chance for a probe. We are both going to track it in. We are now in search and rescue mode."_ Shaw relayed the current information to the ROW.

Chris keyed his mic. "Scout, Rover, understood. Can you bring Roman to ROW or should I drive?"

"_ROW, this is Rover. Can you meet five miles west. We can drop Roman to you. We'll come back for the alarms."_ Hunter responded as he continued to follow along side the tornado. The storm was two miles from the Rover and closing in on a more populated area of Independence.

"Rover, on our way. Meet you in ten. ROW out." Chris moved up into the driver's seat of the ROW. Seth stayed in his chair and pressed the buttons that shut down the radar as they moved.

Twenty minutes later, the seven storm chasers stood and watched the tornado. It passed a mile to their west. The good thing, it was roping out. The bad thing, it had gone through a small neighborhood.

Chris was the first to speak. "Let's move. Someone may need help." He moved to get into the ROW.

Shawn led the little armada into the damaged neighborhood. Luckily it wasn't as bad as they had first feared, still, a few houses had been badly damaged. Shawn was halted by a police road block.

"We are first responders. How can we help?" Shawn asked the harried looking police officer.

"You'll have to park here, too many downed power lines. Please, check on Missus Harrison, first house. She is about to have a baby. She's my wife's best friend. I haven't been able to check on her. Tell her Steve Johnson sent you." Officer Johnson pointed out a small house on the corner. A huge tree lay across the front of the house.

Shawn nodded. "Of course..." He turned to Dean. You three stay with the trucks. Hunter, possible baby delivery." He grabbed his medical kit from the Rover.

Chris grabbed his and Adam's gear from the storage area of the ROW. "Boys, you heard Shawn. If we need you, we'll call. Seth, keep an eye out. There could be more storms approaching."

"Will do. Come on, Dean, help me watch the radar." Seth tugged at Dean. He knew Dean hated being left out on the rescues.

"Shawnie, wait!" Hunter cried out Shwan was about to go up onto the porch of the Harrison house.

Hunter didn't like the way the fallen tree looked. "Not safe. Let's check the back." Hunter pointed to the side yard.

"Oh… help me. Someone, please help me." A woman's voice could be heard as they passed by a window on the side of the house.

Shawn stood on the hard case of he medical supplies. He could just see a lady on a bed. "My name is Shawn. I'm a first responder. Is there a back door?"

The lady gave a groan of pain. "Yes… oh… break it down… my waters just broke… hurry..." She let out another groan of pain.

"We're coming. Hang on." Shawn spoke in a confident tone. He jumped off the box and led the others to the back of the house.

Hunter easily broke open the back door. He went in first to make sure it was safe for the others to enter the house. Hunter also inhaled deeply. When he was satisfied there was no gas leak or other immediate danger, he let the others in.

"No gas odor, damage is in the front. Let's go have a baby." Hunter began to look for the lady.

They found Mrs. Harrison in a small bedroom, at the front of the house. Shawn turned to Adam.

"You up to this? It's okay if you're not." Shawn asked softly as they entered the room.

Adam smiled. "Yes, I am. I love babies."

"Good. Hunter, we need blankets, hot water and clean cloths. You and Chris go find them." Shawn set his box down and went to Mrs. Harrison.

Hunter and Chris went to fetch the things Shawn requested. Adam began to pull other needed items out of the medical kit. Shawn smiled at Mrs. Harrison.

"I'm Shawn, this is Adam. So, how far apart are your pains, Missus Harrison?" Shawn asked as he checked her pulse.

"About ten minutes. You know my name? How bad is the house? I was lying down when the sirens went off. I started to get up, next door has a storm cellar. When I did, my waters broke. I couldn't move. It's three weeks early… this is our… I lost our first baby… I can't lose this one… oh…" Mrs. Harrison's words were cut off when she was hit by more labor pains.

"First, relax. We will get you through this. Officer Johnson sent us. He is very worried about you. Worry about the house later, this little one is what matters most. I am a nurse and both Adam and I are well trained. Now, I need to check you. I know we are strangers, but, I am also a Pastor. Can you trust us?" Shawn wanted Mrs. Harrison as relaxed as possible.

Mrs. Wilson smiled. "I trust you, Pastor Shawn. Steve and Melissa Johnson are our best friends. I'm also Melissa, and my husband is Steve too. It's funny about our names and partly why we became friends. Not to worry, having a baby means having no dignity." She laughed as she pulled her legs up and exposed herself to Shawn, so he could check her progress.

Adam laughed. "Two couples, both named Melissa and Steve. I think that's fantastic. Ma'am, where are your clean clothes. You will feel better in a clean, dry nightgown." He asked in a calm, quiet voice. Melissa's face still held a look of worry.

As Shawn and Adam helped Melissa Harrison, Hunter and Chris gathered clean cloths and blankets from another storage area in the ROW. Shawn had collected them from church members who wanted to help those in need, that their Pastor would come across.

"This should be enough. At least there isn't any gas in the house. Now, we need warm water, but how? The power is out." Hunter was perplexed. A newborn baby could not be washed in cold water.

Roman spoke up. He'd unlocked the storage area for Hunter. "That's an easy fix. I'll fire up the engine. We can lay some bottles of water across it. It will take a few minutes, but it will work. My Uncle had a cookbook that told how to cook entire meals on the engine while driving. At the end of the day, you had a fully cooked, hot meal."

Chris laughed. "That's brilliant. I've always thought that was a joke, guess it's not. Fire her up, but let me warn Seth first. We don't want a data glitch when the generator switches off." Chris went into the "office" and spoke to Seth and Dean.

"Alright. I am not transferring any data right now anyway. Boss, there is a second storm building, it's warned for Chautauqua county. It's following the same track as the first storm. No rotation yet, but the air is still ripe for a tornado." Seth pointed out the storm as Roman started the engine.

Chris looked worried. "Keep a sharp eye on the storm. Blast the siren if you have to. Dean, help Seth, it's going to take sharp eyes. I'll be back."

Back in the Harrison house, the baby was well on the way. Adam sat on the bed so Melissa could lean back against him. Shawn was at the foot of the bed, and watched the birth canal.

Melissa was in mid contraction when Hunter poked his head into the room. Chris could hear Adam as he encouraged Melissa to breathe. He was proud of his Kitten.

"Good, Melissa, very good. You will crown with the next one. Relax now, you are doing fantastic." Shawn patted Melissa on the knee. He then looked over at Hunter.

"Here are the cloths and blankets. Roman is heating water on the ROW engine, no power in the house to heat water. It won't be long. Officer Johnson sends his best." Hunter smiled and left the box of clean items for Shawn.

Melissa laughed. "That will work. My Steve is a long hauler. He cooks entire meals as he drives… oh… " Her words were cut off by the strongest contraction yet.

Hunter and Chris left to go check on the water. Thunder rumbled in the distance. Chris went into the ROW.

"Still no rotation, but the storm is still growing. It's bigger than the first. The warning has now extended here, to Montgomery county." Seth filled Chris in on the latest weather. Dean's eyes were glued to the warning screen from the NWS.

Roman stuck his head through the opening to the cab of the ROW. "Switching back to the generator, the water is hot."

Seth smiled at Roman. "Go ahead, won't hurt anything." He pursed his lips and kissed the air, but directed it at Roman.

More thunder rumbled as Hunter took the box with the bottles of hot water into the Harrison's house. Chris had stayed with the ROW to watch the second storm. Hunter pulled up short when he heard the lusty cry of a newborn baby. He hurried to the bedroom.

"There you go, Melissa. A fine, healthy baby boy. Congratulations!" Shawn grinned happily as he laid the baby on Melissa's chest.

Adam still sat behind the new mother and supported her. "Oh Melissa, he is just beautiful." Adam's voice was filled with awe.

An hour later, Melissa and her newborn son were both clean and dry. The ambulance was finally free to take them to the hospital. The EMT's had been tied up treating injuries at a day care. Luckily there were no deaths or serious wounds. People had taken shelter.

The second storm never produced a tornado, but there was a lot of rain and some small hail.

Roman, Hunter and Dean took the Scout truck and went back out to pick up the equipment that had been left as they had chased the storm into Independence.

Chris drove the ROW with Seth as passenger. Adam drove Shawn in the Range Rover. The headed back to the hotel. Adam and Shawn decided they would go to the hospital to check on Melissa and the baby.

"… so we'll be at the hotel soon. We won't stay long. We just want to make sure they are settled and alright." Adam informed the ROW as he spoke on the radio.

"_Sounds good. Give them our best. Oh, see if you can take a picture. I'd like to see the little fellow. Oh and um… Chris says he loves his Kitten." _You could hear the flush on Seth's face as his voice came over the radio in the Rover.

Adam chuckled. He could hear the flush on Seth's face. "I love you, my Lion. Seth, we'll try to get a picture. Pizza later, we've earned it. Rover out." Adam ended the call.

Later that evening in the Jericho's hotel room, pizza was enjoyed as pictures of Melissa and the baby Steve Jr. were passed around on Shawn and Adam's cell phones. The Weather Channel ran in the background on the flat screen television.

"_Storms, potentially tornadic are on deck for tomorrow in the area of hundred miles in around Independence, Kansas. Begin your precautions now. The storms will be of a severe nature. Large hail, damaging winds and tornadoes are possible… Repeating…."_ The volume on the television was turned down.

Chris spoke. "We'd better get ready for round two. I've still got that twitch. I think tomorrow is going to be another long, hard day." He spoke firmly to his team.

Storms were on the horizon, but were they coming from the sky or elsewhere?


	25. Round Two in Independence

Chris Adam took his shower and curled up in bed to wait for Chris to finish his shower. He was in a very sexy mood and wanted his husband, badly. He knew just what to do.

Chris smirked as he came out of the bathroom and saw his husband. His Kitten was laid back in the bed, his eyes closed as he slowly stroked his cock. Chris dropped the towel from his waist, he was naked and hard.

Adam grinned when he felt the bed dip and heard Chris give a soft growl. Adam's eyes snapped open when Chris batted his hand off his cock. Chris slid up between Adam's legs and before Adam had time to think, Chris' mouth was on his dick.

Adam's eyes rolled back when Chris' finger began to work its way into his hole. Chris' tongue dipped into the sensitive slit of Adam's cock at the same time his finger entered Adam's heat.

"Does that feel good, Kitten?" Chris asked in a low, husk filled voice as he kissed his way up Adam's body. He worked a second finger into Adam's tight heat. He never grew tired of Adam's body.

Adam's hands clamped onto Chris' shoulders. "Need you in me, now Lion. Need you." Adam's words came out in a whimper that matched his need.

Chris had moved up Adam's body so his lips were at Adam's extra sensitive left ear. "Always so anxious for my hot cock. God, you are so beautiful, my sweet Kitten." He raked Adam's earlobe through his teeth. He growled when he felt Adam shiver.

Adam turned his head to give Chris room to feast on his neck. "My handsome Lion. Please baby, get inside me. I need to feel you." He gave a buck of his hips to make his point.

Chris seemed to do three things at once. He captured Adam's lips in searing kiss as he pulled his finger out of Adam and pushed his cock into the heat of his glorious husband.

Adam loved the painful burn he felt when they didn't prep with lube. It was the type of pain that hurt so good. He moaned into their kiss as Chris pushed all the way in.

When Chris was balls deep in Adam, he broke the kiss. "You feel so damn good, baby. I could stay like this forever. You ready, pretty boy?" Chris' words were a hot puff against Adam's neck.

Adam's knees gripped his husband's hips, his hands latched on to Chris' shoulders. "Yes, oh yes. Please, I need you, so badly..." Adam's words came out in a whimper filled tone.

Chris pulled back his hips and with a passion filled kiss, began to make love to his beloved husband. Chris wrapped a hand around Adam's shaft and worked it in tempo with the thrusts of his hips.

It wasn't long before the couple were totally lost in each other. The spell wasn't even broken when thunder rumbled and lightening flashed. For a moment, the Doctor of Meteorology and his Photojournalist husband didn't even think about the weather. All that mattered was their love.

Both Chris and Adam released their climaxes at the same time as a loud crash of thunder. Chris rolled off Adam and pulled him tightly against him. As they recovered, the couple became aware of the raging storm outside.

"Wonder when that started?" Chris asked with a lazy yawn as more thunder rolled overhead.

Adam nuzzled against Chris and yawned. "Don't know, don't care, sleepy..." Adam suddenly sat up. "I care now!" The sound of the Independence tornado warning sirens filled the hotel room.

There was a knock on the door that joined the Jericho's room to the room of the three college students.

Chris quickly pulled on some clothes as did Adam. When Adam's pants were up, he opened the door. It was Dean.

"Seth and Roman went out to the ROW. Hunter and Shawn are getting dressed. What should I do?" Dean looked a bit pale. Night storms bothered him, it came from the time he lived in the shed at school.

"Stay here with Adam. Not much for either of you to do. Can't really film or photograph a night storm. Adam, stay here, I'm going to the ROW." Chris gave his husband a kiss and hurried out to the ROW.

Adam sat down on the bed. "That's what he thinks. Get your camera, we might not get much, but we will get what we can." Adam gave Dean a wink and a grin.

Dean grinned back. "Oh yeah. I've seen footage of tornadoes at night, lit up by lightening. I'm with you Obi-Wan. I'll get my camera." He hurried off to his room to get his equipment. Footage was footage.

Shawn had followed Dean into the Jericho's room. "Been a long time since we've done this at night." Shawn had a very annoyed tone to his voice, a tone Adam recognized.

Adam gave a chuckle. "Oops, someone was in the middle of something. Guess it would be very bad of me to say, I got mine." He gave Shawn a very wicked smirk.

Dean laughed when he understood what was going on. "So did we. Looks like old age is catching up with mom and dad." He ducked as Shawn playfully tried to swat him upside the head.

"You boys are just terrible. Okay, to business. Hunter had a thought, the FLIR might pick up the tornado. Let's get to work. Dean, is the FLIR in your room?" Shawn turned serious. The tornado siren outside was still screaming.

Dean dashed to their room. He quickly returned with the FLIR camera case. The three then went outside. The air was heavy, but there was no rain, and hardly any wind. There was a lot of lightening and thunder. The storm was to their southwest. Through the flashes of lightening, they could see that the clouds were boiling.

"Too bad night vision isn't possible. The lightening would blind you." Dean noted as he aimed his camera toward the storm.

Adam lifted his camera to his shoulder. "My Padawan is smart. Not many people realize that. It can also damage the sensitivity of a camera. Special night vision cameras cost a lot, and I mean a lot. Only big media outlets can afford them, or the military. I got to use one once, in a war zone. I was working with the Army at the time. Shawn, is the FLIR picking up anything?" Adam aimed his camera toward the storm, or at least the center of the lightening.

"Not too much… Hunter did say it might not work. I am getting some colors. As Chris always says, data is data." Shawn held the FLIR steady on the storm.

In the ROW, Chris and Seth were glued to their computers. Roman sat in the driver's seat of the ROW and stared at the lightening, he was absolutely memorized by the colors and variations in the electric charges.

Hunter was in the passenger seat. He listened to the NWS channel on the radio through a headset. He could hear better over the blaring tornado warning siren and rumbling thunder. He would relay the updates as they were announced.

The manager of the hotel was a bit frantic. He'd been going to each occupied room and telling his customers to gather in the hotel office. It wasn't much, but there was a small cellar under the office. He would wait to send everyone down if the storm grew closer. There were about twenty guests, not including the seven storm chasers.

When the manager got to the Jericho's room, he was a bit stunned to see three men filming the storm, looking calm and completely at ease.

"Excuse me. All guests must come to the office, please. That way I can move you to the cellar. It's small, but it will be safer than staying in the room." The manager smiled but was firm.

Adam lowered his camera. "Please don't worry about us. We are professional storm chasers. My husband and his colleagues are over there, watching the storm on radar. We are also in direct contact with the National Weather Service. We will take responsibility for ourselves. If it hits, we will go out anyway, we are also trained in search and rescue. Shawn here is a Registered Nurse, as well as a Pastor. As a matter of fact, we will come tell you if and when you need to go down to the cellar. Go look after your guests, we will look after the storm." Adam was calm and confident.

"Oh… Oh! Yes, the Jericho storm chasers. You do such wonderful work. Yes, I will assure my guests they will be safe. Please, if the need arises, come to the cellar. Thank you for doing what you do." The manager gave the three men a smile then hurried back to the office, to look after his guests.

"Chris, touchdown reported by County Sheriff's. Tornado is headed north, northeast, moving at thirty-five miles per hour. It is expected to miss Independence, but only just. You know if it wobbles, that could change." Hunter added his own thoughts to the NWS report. He too listened to the NWS radio on his own headset.

Chris gave Hunter a thumbs up. "Thanks. Please go check on Shawn, Dean and Adam. I told them to stay in the room, that means they are out filming. Make sure they aren't being stupid." He knew his husband very well.

With a laugh, Hunter passed his headset to Roman. "Update Chris as needed. Be right back." Hunter slipped out of the Radar On Wheels. He took a hand held radio with him so he could communicate with the ROW.

Hunter chuckled. He saw Adam, Dean and Shawn, all with cameras aimed at the storm. The were also in a position so they were hidden from the view of the ROW.

Hunter laughed. "Chris knows you're out here, you don't have to hide. Are you actually getting anything?"

Shawn grinned. "He knows Adam. Actually yes we are. Ask Seth if he wants me to send the FLIR relay. Look." Shawn pointed toward the storm. Every time the lightening flashed, the tornado's outline could be seen. It was like a black ghost dancing in the sky.

"Oh wow, that is actually kind of cool. Hang on..." Hunter looked at the sky, then spoke to the ROW. "… Okay, Seth will do." Hunter looked at Shawn. "Yes, he wants the relay. I need the chip." Hunter knelt down and got the chip from the case.

"Dean, take that to Seth. You can film from the ROW, get a different angle. I know you'd rather be with Seth and Roman." Hunter handed Dean the relay chip.

Dean beamed at Hunter. "Yes, I would, thanks. Unless Adam minds. Adam?" He looked at his mentor, brow arched.

Adam nodded. "Go ahead. Try to focus on the mid levels. I'll stay on the upper. Hunter is right, different angles are better." He smiled as Dean ran to the ROW.

A few minutes later, Hunter answered a call from Seth. "Seth said you can send the FLIR footage now." Hunter spoke to Shawn.

Shawn pushed a button on the gun-like camera. It would send the live feed to Seth's computer. He kept his hand stead and focused on the storm.

Chris squirmed in his seat. "This… has me twitching. It's going to wobble east, and it when it does, it's going to be headed right in this direction. The one good thing, it's weak, but that too can change..." He was interrupted by Dean.

"Boss, the warning has changed. The storm is shifting to a more easterly direction. We are in the direct path..." Dean was interrupted when the tornado sirens once again began to wail.

Hunter got on his radio. "Should we go to the office, tell the guests to take cover? We can see and feel the storm shift." He was calm but anxious for the office filled with the guests of the hotel.

Chris responded. _"Yes, tell them it would be better to be underground. I know you, all of you, just be careful. Roman has put our anchors down, so don't worry about us. Adam, I love you. ROW out."_

"Hunter, take this. Hold it steady on the storm. I will go to the office. I am a bit better and keeping people calm. I will be right back." Shawn gave Hunter a kiss, then ran to the hotel office. The winds had picked up and they could just hear the roar of the tornado over the wailing storm warning siren.

Shawn got to the office. It was filled with frightened guests and an anxious manager. Shawn was glad to see there were no young children.

"Alright, you need to move down to the cellar. The storm had shifted, and is going to be close. The good thing is, right now, it's fairly weak, but as weather goes, that can change. Now please, take a flashlight, a bottle of water and a blanket and head down to the cellar. We will tell you when it is safe." Shawn gave calm instructions. He'd seen the boxes of supplies the manager had put out.

"You heard the Pastor. They are the Jericho storm chase team. I trust them. Please, follow me. You will be safe." The manager was firm but friendly.

Shawn and the manager got everyone down into the small cellar. There was just enough room for everyone to sit on the floor with a blanket. When he was satisfied, Shawn turned on the small radio the manager had. He tuned it to the NWS station.

"Stay here and you will be safe." Shawn then said a short prayer asking for God's protection. He then left and went back to Hunter and Adam. The winds had picked up even more, and the air pressure had changed.

"Are they alright?" Adam asked as a strong gust of wind whipped his ponytail.

"Yes. The manager had flashlights, blankets and water. Um… where are we going to go? It's getting time for us to get undercover." Shawn wasn't scared, but he did think they should be inside.

Hunter agreed. "Let's go to the ROW. We might as well all be together. It is anchored. Come on, put the cameras away." Hunter helped both Shawn and Adam pack up their cameras and gear. They made a run for the Radar On Wheels. They went into the office and Hunter closed the door behind them.

"Welcome. Good idea, not much to film in the dark. We did get a bit from the FLIR. Kitten, could we could use some coffee, please." Chris smiled at his husband. He was more relaxed now that Adam was safe and with him.

With a laugh, Adam began to make a pot of coffee. There was a small table in the corner, and a coffee maker. With bottled water, Adam soon had the coffee on the make. Shawn and Hunter settled in the other corner, out of the way. The interior of the ROW was much bigger than it looked on the outside.

Roman and Dean had turned their seats to face the office area. The seats made a small but comfortable sofa. Roman pressed a button. Steel shutters came down over the windows and windshield of the cab of the ROW. It was actually quite cozy and reasonably safe. The ROW did rock a bit with the gusts of wind.

"Chris, we need to cover and lock down the radar. We can watch the NEXRAD real time from the NSSL or NWS." Seth felt it was time to shut down the ROW.

Chris nodded. "Agreed. Close it up. Can't afford to lose the radar. This could get sticky." He gave Adam a kiss when his husband handed him a cup of coffee.

Seth quickly pushed the button. The sounds of the gears could be heard as the steel cover slid over the delicate radar. A beep was heard that indicated the shutdown was complete. The ROW rocked again with a strong gust of wind. The storm warning siren outside whined oddly as the power went out across Independence.

Hunter sipped his coffee. "Power is out. Chris, there has to be a way to keep the sirens on when the power goes down. Should we run our siren?"

Chris sighed. "I wish there was. It's something the NWS has worked on for years. The good thing is, it sounded long enough, I don't think ours will make much difference. We aren't in a neighborhood. Well, how about a bite to eat?" All they could do now was ride it out.

Hunter laughed. "That fridge cooler was a good idea. How far away is the tornado?" He observed that Seth's eyes were glued to the radar on his computer.

"About ten minutes. It's a snail, slowed down to about twenty miles per hour. It's still weak, but that is now." Seth responded as he pointed to the screen.

Chris pushed his glasses up and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "This is the oddest weather I've ever seen. It's like you said, it's almost like the storms are getting intelligent, thinking… it's impossible of course. We, this is a good test for the ROW..." He paused as a crash of thunder rumbled and the semi truck rocked.

Adam and Shawn made sandwiches and more coffee. Roman and Dean ate slowly as did Hunter. It was like they waited for a penny to drop.

Adam sat in the chair next to Chris. Seth had moved to sit with Dean and Roman. He could still see his computer from where he sat. Hunter and Shawn were settled in their corner. The ROW rocked more as the tornado drew closer. The thunder was like the crash of a thousand orchestral drums.

"Ro… will the anchors work?" Seth asked with a nervous titter in his voice. He wasn't used to being _this_ close to the actual storms.

Roman pulled Seth in close, Dean hugged him as well. "Yes, Baby. Chris, Hunter and I insisted on double the usual strength of anchors and double the amount of anchors. We will be safe, I promise. We may rock, but we won't roll."

"He is right, Seth. Chris and I insisted that the ROW be able to withstand a strong EF three, maybe even an EF four. This isn't even close to that." Hunter spoke in a reassuring tone and a parental smile.

"How did you do it, Chris? I've seen your footage. Sometimes you were only yards away from the tornadoes. Did you have a death wish?" Seth asked as he relaxed a bit. He felt safe between his lovers.

Chris sighed. Adam put a hand on his husband's thigh. Chris spoke. "I suppose, in a way I did. I loved storms, still do, but back then… well… I guess I didn't care if I died or not..." Chris then briefly told the story about his mom and more of what had happened with VORTEX. He'd told the students part of the story before, but now, he held nothing back. Chris trusted the students like family now.

"… but Adam and Shawn, helped me realize nothing was worth risking my life. That's when we changed to gathering scientific data. Although, to be honest, I do miss being out there, just me and my camera… Hold no… it's going to hit..." Chris looked at the radar. The tornado was nearly over Independence, and would almost hit them head on.

The ROW began to rock back and forth like a rocking horse gone wild. Both Roman and Dean held on to Seth. Hunter held tight to Shawn and Chris pulled Adam onto his lap.

The storm was on top of them. It sounded like they were in the middle of a symphony and every instrument was off key, with the Devil himself as the Conductor.

"Father in Heaven, please keep us everyone in the path of this storm safe. We take comfort in the arms of the Angels who surround us. We praise you Father in the name of Your Son, Jesus Christ, who taught us to pray, Our Father, who art in Heaven…." Shawn prayed and the other joined in as the recited the Lord's Prayer. Even Dean joined in. When they finished with an "Amen", the storm still raged but the seven men felt calmer and at least they were together.

The sound was deafening and the ROW rocked from side to side. The two couples and the threesome clung to each other. Shawn's mouth moved in constant but silent prayer. The sound of debris hitting the ROW was almost as loud as the storm.

The computers had gone blank as the internet went down. It was a rare occurrence but it did happen. Because of the storm, all the antennas on the ROW had been lowered. That didn't help with the connection situation.

Adam had his head buried in the crook of Chris' neck. Chris held on tightly to his husband. It was the first time Chris wasn't sexually changed as a storm raged. All that mattered to him was keeping Adam safe and calm.

As suddenly as it started, it all stopped. The roar of the storm turned to the sound of pouring rain and the occasional "ping" of small hail. The ROW stopped rocking. The wild ride had come to an end. The sounds of emergency vehicles began to be heard over the pouring rain.

"Roman, please open her up. Keep the hail shields out though. Seth, let's try to get up and running." Chris gave Adam's butt a swat to get him up, after a kiss. It was back to business for the storm chasers.

Roman did as requested. All they could see out of the windshield and windows was darkness. Rain splattered against the bullet proof glass. He left the long steel plate out that protruded over the windshield. While the glass in the ROW and their other vehicles was bullet proof, a softball sized hail stone falling at over ten miles per hour could easily crack the glass.

Seth and Chris went to work to try to get back online. Hunter cautiously opened the door of the ROW and pressed the button to set the steps. The rain was steady but the hail had stopped. It looked like the tornado had roped out and was over. The lightening and thunder had also greatly lessened to distant flashes and barely there rumbles.

Shawn stood at the door with Hunter. "Let' go to the office and check on everyone. We can come back for the med kit if we need it. Adam? Dean? Want to help? There were a few older couples that might need help getting back to their rooms." He grabbed a couple of umbrellas from an overhead storage cupboard.

Adam and Dean also grabbed a pair of umbrellas each. "Glad to help. Here, we'll need these too." Dean spoke as he opened another cupboard and took out four large Maglite flashlights.

Adam also took a flashlight. "Let's go." He gave Chris an "air" kiss then followed the others down the steps.

Shawn led the way to the hotel office. As far as he could tell, there was no damage to the hotel, but the parking lot was littered with small branches, leaves and other debris.

Shawn and the others shook their umbrellas and left them just inside the office door. Shawn went to the door that led down the cellar. He opened the door and shone his light into the cellar.

"It's alright to come up and go back to your rooms. It doesn't look like there is any damage to the hotel, but of course, we'll know more in the daylight. Is anyone hurt?" Shawn and Hunter had gone down the steps. Adam and Dean waited upstairs because of the small space.

The manager spoke. "No, we are all alright. A bit stiff from sitting on the floor, but we are alright. Is the storm over?" He got up and started helping guests to get to their feet.

Hunter spoke as he helped an older lady to stand. "Yes, but it is raining. Are you alright, ma'am? My husband is a nurse." He noticed the lady had trouble keeping her balance.

The lady smiled. "I am fine, my dear laddie. Leg fell asleep. Reminded me a bit of hiding in the underground with mum and granny during the London blitz. I was just a mite of three." She spoke with a heavy English accent.

Shawn smiled at the lady as he carefully looked her over. "That must have been more frightening than this little storm. Are you visiting America?"

The lady returned Shawn's smile and took Hunter's arm. "Yes, my daughter. She just today had a baby… wait… wait… you're the young man that delivered my grandson! Melissa Harrison is my daughter! Oh thank you for helping her!" She hugged and kissed Shawn.

Shawn was astounded. When they got to the top of the stairs he looked at Adam. "This is Melissa's mom. She's visiting from the UK. Adam was there too, he helped bring Steve Junior into the world."

Adam took the lady's arm gently. "He is such a beautiful baby. Melissa was so brave and did so well. You have been proud."

"I was just getting a taxi to take to me to Melissa's house when the first tornado hit. I'm staying here because their place is so small. She doesn't need mum breathing down her neck. I'd just gotten back from the hospital when this storm started. Steve Senior is in western Colorado, trying to get home. Thank you for helping Melissa. You boys are just wonderful, and so handsome too." Melissa's mother hugged Adam.

"Let's get you back to your room. You will be safe and comfortable, ma'am." Adam took the lady's arm again.

The lady chuckled. "My name is Anne Smyth. I just can't get over that you boys are the same ones … Oh, Melissa and Steve's house.. is it badly damaged? Melissa said she wasn't sure how bad it was." Anne turned serious as Adam helped her sit in a chair in the lobby.

Hunter answered. "There is a tree on top of the front of the house. It will need to be removed and the damaged accessed. It didn't look too bad, but until it's inspected, it wouldn't be safe, especially for a newborn baby."

Anne sighed. "It will have to wait for Steve to get home. One good thing, their friends, the Johnson's have an apartment in their basement my Steve and Melissa can use. Such dear friends. I wish I could move here to be with Melissa's and her boys."

As Shawn sat to talk to Anne, Hunter, Dean and Adam helped the manager get the other guests settled back into their hotel rooms, making sure all was safe.

"Why can't you move here, Anne? I am sure Melissa would love it." Shawn wished they could have a cup of tea, but the power was still out.

Anne smiled. "Yes, she and Steve both want me to move here. But, you see, I have to look after my mum. She's one hundred and four and healthy as a horse. Mum is staying at a care home while I'm here for two weeks, but otherwise she lives with me. I am hoping she will like the care home, it's really more like independent living. Twenty four hour care, but the residents lead their own lives. Then when they do require full time care, they move to the more hospital like side of the home. I love my mum, but, it is a lot of work and worry for me. Does that make me a horrible daughter?"

Shawn took Anne's hand in his. "No, dear lady, it doesn't. It sounds like a wonderful place for her. It is stressful to care for an elderly parent. You would be able to spend better, quality time with her in a home like that. Plus, you could come and visit Melissa more often, or even move here. I understand it's hard. Is there anything we can do for you? I'd be glad to drive you to the hospital in the morning… well, in a few hours… it is almost five am now." Shawn smiled softly.

"You are a very comforting person. I can see now why you are a Vicar. No dear, but thank you. Melissa Johnson is going to look after me. I must go get some rest." Anne got up, as did Shawn.

The rain had stopped. Shawn led the way to Anne's hotel room with his powerful flashlight. Anne spoke again. "I can't thank you boys enough for helping my Melissa. So you chase these awful storms?" She gave Shawn a worried look as they arrived at her room.

Shawn took her key and opened the door to make sure there was no damage. At the same moment, the electricity came on. Both the lights and television came to life.

"Well, that's good. Yes, ma'am we do. We work with the University of Oklahoma in Norman. We gather data on storms. We hope to be able to better predict and warn people. Our ultimate goal is make warnings better. So that when one is issued, people will know it's real, and head for shelter. At least we try. We do this from the first of May to the first of August every year. We love it." Shawn replied as he made sure every aspect of Anne's room was safe and secure.

Anne hugged Shawn. "That is a wonderful thing for you to do. Pastor, please stay safe and may God bless you all. Thank you again for everything."

Shawn pulled out one of his pastoral calling cards. It had his name, phone numbers and email address printed on it. "Here, take this. Email me or write from time to time. I'd love pictures of baby Steve and know how things are with your mother." He held out the card for Anne to take.

Anne took the card with a smile. "Oh wonderful. I will be sure to send you pictures. Well, forgive and old lady, but I need my bed. Bless you, all of you." She gave Shawn another hug and motherly kiss to the cheek.

"Sleep well, dear. I look forward to hearing from you. Blessings on you and yours. Goodnight, Anne." Shawn returned the hug and kiss. Shawn was light on his feet as he headed back to the ROW. It felt like his soul had been uplifted.

Adam, Hunter and Dean returned a minute after Shawn. Hunter spoke. "Well, everyone is settled. Is Miss Anne alright? You were with her for a long time." Hunter poured a cup of coffee for Shawn and one for himself.

"She is a remarkable lady…." Shawn gave a brief recap of Anne's story. "...so we should get pictures of baby Steve." He drained his coffee with a yawn.

"Her mother is a hundred and four? Wow, she is an amazing woman. I hope she sends lots of pictures. Chris, I am exhausted. Can we go to bed?" Adam gave a stretch and a yawn. He was bleary eyed.

Chris chuckled. "Yes, we can all go to bed. We will meet tomorrow and decide what to do. Maybe the internet will be back up. Power is back at least. Good work everyone. Go, get some sleep." He smiled at his wonderful team.

Within an hour, the seven storm chasers were sound asleep. The sun was just rising. The occasional siren was heard as an emergency vehicle rolled to a job. Luckily, again, there were no deaths, but there were some injuries. The town of Independence had been lucky; this time.

When the storm chasers woke up, it was two in the afternoon. They met in the Jericho's room. They ate a lunch of sandwiches, fruit and coffee. The internet had been restored, and both Seth and Chris had their computers up and running.

"Looks like we have a couple of days. The new cold front is still between the coast and the Rockies. We're going to Wichita. Everyone up to leaving now? It's just two hours." Chris looked at his team. He was ready to move on, he had the twitch.

Shawn grinned. "Great. I will book the motel. I've had one picked out. I will do it now." He knew the boys would love it. The motel he had in mind had a full game room arcade, gym and indoor pool. Plus, all the rooms were on the ground floor. It wasn't always easy to find a clean, well run motel.

Hunter chuckled as Shawn went to call the motel. "He was happy when he found this motel. He hoped we would make to Wichita. It will be nice to have a day or two for a rest." He wasn't about to spoil the details for Shawn.

"The ROW is ready, Hunter and I checked her out. Just need to stop for fuel. There is a station with our blend on the way out of town. I hope the motel has a gym. It am getting a muffin top." Roman frowned as he rubbed his perfectly flat belly.

"No, you're not, Ro. Stop being a peacock. Everything is okay from last night. I'll transfer the data as we drive." Seth began to shut down his laptop, he too was ready to go.

Shawn returned. "Got the rooms. We are all set. We can grocery shop in Wichita. Let's go pack, Hunt." He headed back to their room, Hunter on his heels.

Roman and Dean went to pack their things while Seth went out to get settled in the ROW.

The Jericho's were left to do their packing, and both did their share. "Chris, do we need to be worried? We haven't heard anything from Sargent Miller. What if Morrison goes free? He will come after us again." Adam was filled with worry for his husband.

Chris pulled Adam into his arms. "No news is good news. The Sargent would call us to warn us if Morrison got off. Look love, we have a day or two to rest and relax. Let's enjoy it and forget Morrison. We are protected and the alarms work. It will be alright, I promise." He gave Adam a soft, love filled kiss.

Adam smiled. "You're right. Best to forget it for now. Sargent Miller would call. Maybe we can go out dancing. Shawn sounds excited about our motel. Well, let's finish. Thank you, Chris. You keep me centered. I love you so much." He gave Chris his own love filled kiss.

"I love you." Chris gave Adam another kiss. The couple finished their packing. Chris took their luggage to the Rover and left Adam to do his ritual triple check of the hotel room. Adam never left anything behind.

At the gas station, all the storm chase vehicles were fully fueled. Just before they finished, Kevin Nash's tank-like chase vehicle pulled into the station. As always, he drew stares from people at the station.

Kevin warmly greeted the Jericho storm team. "Chris, have you got a minute to talk?" Kevin looked very serious.

"Sure, Kev." Chris led his fellow storm chaser away from the others.

Kevin spoke. "I won't be offended or mad if you say no, but I have a huge favor to ask. You have live NEXRAD radar access, something I don't have. I need my final shot for my IMAX film. Is there any way you could guide me into the path of the next significant tornado? I even have a paper you can sign that says you are not responsible if something goes wrong. I just don't have your skills or equipment to place the Tank. Will you help?" His brow arched a he looked at Chris.

Chris stroked his chin. "We get really busy, Kevin. I have to get probes in the path. Also, I am not sure how the University would feel about it. But, I can say this. If you should happen to listen to our radio, and find yourself near one of our ground probes, you could get the shot you need. Would that help?" He gave Kevin a wink.

Kevin grinned. "Yes, it would, very much. I'm sorry, I never thought about the University. I can understand. Thanks, Chris. I've just got to get that shot of a tornado hitting the tank. I'll be listening. Wichita?" He asked as they headed back to the others.

"Yeah. It will be a day or two, but we should have another tornado. I'll tell the others about our arrangement. Stay safe, Kev. I really do hope you get that shot." Chris almost sounded wistful.

Kevin shook Chris' hand. "You stay safe too. I hope you get all your data. See you." He headed off to his team. There was a driver and navigator with him.

The Jericho storm chase team was off to Wichita, Kansas. Would it be fun and relaxing or were the storms quickly approaching?


	26. Time to Breathe

Because there wasn't any current weather to watch, Roman, Seth and Dean were in the ROW, with Roman at the wheel. Seth was in the office part of the ROW, shifting data from last night's storm. Hunter and Shawn were in their truck and Chris drove Adam in their Range Rover. .

Adam let out the occasional yawn. "Sorry, I'm not good company. I'm so tired. I think it all hit me at once. Chris, I actually saw a baby be born. It was the most wondrous thing I have ever seen. Women may not do anything for me sexually, but, I have a new found respect for them. Melissa had more strength and courage, that anyone I've ever seen."

Chris glanced over and laced the fingers of his right hand with the fingers of Adam's left. "I am envious that you got to be part of that. It's for people like baby Steve that we're doing what we do, but, helping others is just as rewarding. I am so glad I got over my fears of helping people." He brought Adam's hand to his lips and kissed it.

Adam smiled. "I am too, but, I always knew it was in you. I don't mean to be sad here, but gosh I miss ma and poppa Ted. I wonder if they are dancing in Heaven?" He smiled softly at the thought.

Chris laughed softly. "I am sure they are. Cancer is a vile, evil thing. It took them both so fast, but I guess it was better than suffering. Tell you what, when we go dancing, we will have a dance for them." He too smiled softly. They had gotten through the loss of their parents, within weeks of each other, with a lot of help from Shawn, Hunter, God and each other.

In the Scout truck, Hunter smiled. Shawn was so sound asleep, he snored, which was rare for him. Hunter's heart burst with love for his little Copperhead. Running into Shawn had been the best day of his life. They had been through so much together. Hunter couldn't even start to imagine a life without Shawn.

In the ROW, Roman was intent on the road. Seth and Dean knew not to bother Roman while driving, so usually they talked to each other. That was why Dean sat in Chris' chair next to Seth in the office on wheels.

"God, Baby, you're so smart. I barely know how to play Solitaire on my computer." Dean watched with awe as Seth's fingers danced on the keyboard and things changed on the computer screen.

Seth laughed and pushed his glassed up on his nose. "Don't give me that. You can do things with a camera that I wouldn't have a clue about. You edit pictures and videos like an artist. You are also a brilliant writer. We all have our talents. And, may I ask, who's had a perfect four point o grade average for the last four years? And graduated University in the top ten of the Dean's List?" He looked at Dean, brow arched.

Dean looked sheepish. "I did it again, didn't I, Baby? I'm sorry. I promise, no more feeling down on myself. I guess it's because I'm so tired. Now, did any of our video get any good data last night?"

Seth leaned over and gave Dean a kiss. "Not a lot, but some of the FLIR was interesting. You and Adam did get some great video of the tornado lit up by lightening. Bet you could isolate some good pictures. Wanna look? I can speed up to the cool shots." He wanted Dean to feel better. Dean was always hardest on himself.

Dean grinned. "If your other work is done, sure. I'd love to see what it looks like on film."

"Yep, I am done. I just have to press save..." He pushed the button. In a few seconds, the data was saved. Seth pulled out the disc, labeled it and stored it in a jewel case, "...that reminds me. I need another box of jewel cases and another one of discs." Seth made a note, then pushed another button that brought up Dean's video from last night.

By the time they arrived at the motel, Dean had several isolated video pictures to show Adam. There were some really cool ones of the back lit tornado.

Hunter went to check them in. As treasurer of the group, it was his job. He was very pleased with three adjoining rooms, on the corner. Hunter was also pleased that the rooms not only opened to the outside, but had a poolside door as well. Shawn had picked a good place. The motel even gave them a discount because of their affiliation with the University of Oklahoma.

"Oh Shawn, you out did yourself with this one. I hope the storms last a week!" Adam exclaimed as he flopped down on the extra long, king sized bed in his and Chris' corner room.

All the rooms had a huge king sized bed, a love seat sitting area, a desk with a lot of work space and high speed internet. The rooms also had a fully stocked coffee and tea service, large microwave and a good sized mini fridge. The bathrooms had full sized Jacuzzi tubs plus a shower. All the colors were warm and inviting.

Shawn laughed. "Glad you like it. It was all redecorated a few months ago. It is getting harder and harder to find good motels, especially chain owned. Gonna hit the pool, I am ready to relax." Shawn walked from the Jericho's room, the boy's room to their room. He was happy.

Adam chuckled as Shawn practically ran to change for the pool. Dean stuck his head into Adam's room. "Can I show you something, or do you want to relax?" Dean asked his mentor with a hope filled look.

"Sure, as long as I don't have to get up." Adam spoke with another laugh.

Dean smiled. He got his computer and sat at the foot of Adam and Chris' bed. He turned the laptop to face Adam. He pulled up the page of isolated pictures.

Adam was instantly drawn in. He slid on his belly to get a better view. Soon he and Dean were lost in putting together a package for Shane at the magazine and another for Michael Cole.

Chris had gone for a long soak in the tub. The whirling water was so relaxing. He almost fell asleep but managed to stay awake.

Hunter and Shawn relaxed in the wonderful heated, indoor pool. Roman worked out in the gym, and Seth had a ball playing pinball at the arcade.

When Chris came out of the bathroom, he chuckled softly. Adam was on the phone arguing with Cole over the video he was trying to sell.

"Yes, I know, but getting a night tornado on film is rare. If you don't want it, Shane does. Then no one else can use it… no… thirty… both of us… okay… twenty seven but that's it, no lower and we both get chyron credit… agreed… both accounts. Thanks Michael, pleasure as always… probably a couple of days… you too, bye." Adam ended the call with a smirk.

"So, what's the deal?" Chris asked as he sat on the bed with Adam and Dean.

Adam laughed. "Twenty seven percent over premium. Both of us get screen credit. What he doesn't know is, I would have been thrilled with twenty. Dean, money will be in our accounts within the hour. Let me know if there is any problem. Now, I want to go to the pool." Adam got up. He found his board shorts and went to the bathroom to change.

Dean laughed. "He is amazing. Well, I'm going to find Roman and Seth. Have a good time. We'll do our own thing for dinner."

"Okay, Dean. You have fun too. We have earned this. Meeting in the morning as usual." Chris gave Dean a pat on the back. Dean went to their room and closed the adjoining door.

Chris changed into his own board shorts just as Adam came out of the bathroom, ready to swim. Chris scooped Adam up, and tossed him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and went out the poolside door. It made Adam giggle, but he really didn't mind, too much.

Dean, Roman and Seth were having another diving contest, with the Helmsley's as judges. Hunter did a fantastic imitation of "Simon" the evil judge and Shawn was the "kind" judge.

Roman was on the board to dive, when he saw Chris jump into the water with Adam over his shoulder. When Adam surfaced, he looked like a drowned rat. Everyone laughed, even Adam.

"What was that? We have no time for soggy rats! This is America's Got Divers, not America's Got Drowned Rats! Get outta my pool!" Hunter spoke in a very bad imitation of a British accent.

Adam laughed so hard he couldn't speak, but he tried. "Oh… Hunter..." He gave up trying to say anything and swam to the shallow end of the pool so Roman could dive. Chris followed his happy husband.

Roman did a near perfect swan dive with a barely there splash. Dean and Seth cheered like high school students at a pep rally.

"Wow, he is really good. That was an Olympic quality performance." Chris was really impressed with Roman's dive.

Adam clung to Chris, his legs around Chris' waist, arms draped over his shoulders. "Yes, he is very good. I was really worried about having students along with us, but now, I couldn't imagine them not being here. Dean has taken a lot of pressure off my shoulders. Seth has for you as well. Roman is also great for Hunter. Not that Randy could be replaced, but Roman helps fill in that gap for Hunt."

Chris wrapped his arms around Adam's legs. "Well, once I pulled my head out and stopped feeling like Seth was a threat. But yeah, he really _has_ lifted a lot from my shoulders. Even if ROW gets pulled, they still have a place on the team." He squeezed Adam's legs gently.

"They won't pull ROW. Two and half weeks in and we have already collected nearly an entire season's worth of data. You know… that tub in our bathroom is big enough for two… and I have those candles you like. No one will even notice we are gone." Adam spoke in Chris' ear. His breath was hot, his tone seductive.

Chris glanced towards the others. They were too involved in the diving to notice anything else. "Let's go." He went to the stairs, Adam still wrapped around him.

Half an hour later, Roman, Seth, Dean, Shawn and Hunter got out of the pool. Shawn looked for Chris and Adam but noticed they were gone.

"Well, I guess it's just us five for dinner. We'll meet you in our room in an hour." Hunter helped Shawn up the pool steps. He was always fearful of Shawn accidentally hurting his back.

Roman nodded. "Sounds good. Let's go guys." He led Dean and Seth out of the pool and went to their room.

In the Jericho's room, Adam and Chris painted heavily. Adam had ridden Chris' cock as the waters of the Jacuzzi swirled around them. Chris finally pulled the plug to let the water drain. He helped Adam to his feet. They proceeded to shower so they could wash their hair and bodies. However, being Chris and Adam, they were soon again in the throes of passion.

Chris had Adam pinned to the shower wall. His cock pounded into Adam, and pulled and tugged on Adam's dick. Adam's hands were plastered to the wall to keep his knees from buckling underneath him.

Chris feasted on Adam's shoulders as he pistoned in and out of Adam like a finely oiled machine. Adam was lost as the hot water rained down on them. He could only moan and whimper as words failed him.

"You're so beautiful, Kitten." Chris growled low in Adam's ear. His mouth latched onto the "hot" spot behind Adam's left ear, at the same time his cock brushed Adam's prostate. It made Adam jump and the most lustful moan yet escaped over his lips.

Adam couldn't hold back any longer. With a loud groan, his cock erupted in Chris' hand. The water quickly washed away the milky remains.

Chris exploded deep inside Adam as the blond's muscles constricted with his own release. He gently pulled out of Adam and turned his husband to face him. He pressed Adam against the wall and kissed him like it was the last kiss they would ever share. It was filled with all the love he felt for his husband.

Adam wrapped himself around Chris and returned the kiss with the same, love filled feeling. It was romantic and magical.

"I love you, so damn much, Christopher Keith." Adam whispered over his husband's lips.

"No more than I love you, Adam Joseph." Chris also whispered. He gave Adam another soft, love filled kiss.

Thirty minutes later, a clean pair of Jericho's sat on their bed. Adam brushed his damp hair and looked at the stack of local delivery menus.

"Pizza and root beer?" Both Chris and Adam spoke at the same time. It made them laugh.

"Our first meal together, and our comfort meal ever since. You call. I'll load up Netflix and we can chill… oh, I didn't just say that did I? But, it really is relaxing." Adam laughed as he fired up his laptop as his computer's screen was a bit bigger to make it easier for photo and video editing.

It wasn't long before the pizza arrived along with four cans of root beer. Adam needed to go shopping with Shawn. Being out of root beer was not good.

Meanwhile, back in Guymon, Oklahoma, John Morrison had come up with a plan. He made sure he looked like a sex toy, and filled his eyes with tears. He sat AJ Styles down and confessed.

"AJ, I want you to know what really happened. Yes, I did dress up like Adam, and yes I forged his name. The one thing I did _not_ do was buy a paintball ball gun disguised to be a real gun! I would _never_ want to actually shoot someone! I didn't _know_ it was real! I thought it _was_ a paintball gun! I was set up for some reason, by that shady gun shop owner! Now the police can't find him. I am going to take the fall for someone else's crime! What am I going to do! I was just playing a prank! Help me, AJ. Please, help me!" JoMo's tears flowed like rain.

AJ Styles pulled JoMo into his arms. "It will be alright, my pet. Why didn't you tell the Sergeant that to begin with? It would have so much better to have been truthful from the start. I will do what I can to help. I am not about to lose you now."

JoMo sniffed, he clung to AJ. Styles couldn't see the smirk on JoMo's lips. The smirk quickly vanished as JoMo spoke. "I was scared that the cops wouldn't believe me. I know how stupid that was. I never thought that a stupid prank revenge could go so wrong. Thank you for standing by me, baby. You mean so much to me now." He gave AJ a tear tainted kiss, but in his mind, he kissed his beloved Drew, not some ego driven storm chaser.

AJ cuddled JoMo close. "It's alright, my pet. Once we explain it, the Sergeant will understand. Then we can head to Kansas, and I can out chase Jericho and make a ton of money. Then I will spoil you rotten. You've been through enough, while Jericho and his team take all the glory. We will talk to the Sergeant in the morning. It will look better for you, if we go to him. I will tell him what an egomaniac Jericho is. I promise, it will be alright." He gave JoMo a soft kiss and held him close.

JoMo sniffed. "Thanks, AJ. It's good to know I can count on you. I know you can convince the Sergeant that I'm the victim here. Let me thank you properly, baby." He pushed AJ down on the bed. After pulling off AJ's jeans, JoMo began to give his protector a fantastic blow job. Would AJ be able to get JoMo out of trouble or would he only make it worse.

Thursday, May 19th dawned to a searing hot, cloudless day. The Wichita area was known for being prone to severe thunderstorms with hail and frequent lightening. The area was also at a high risk for tornadoes.

Since 1950, 233 tornadoes occurred in the Wichita area. The worst was an EF 5 in 1990. There were sixty injuries and one death. The area is a humid, subtropical climate zone, and is part of the broad Alluvial Plain of the Arkansas River Valley.

Some other interesting facts about Wichita include that is the home of the world famous Coleman Camping Gear, Mentholatum and being the birth place of Pizza Hut Restaurant. Sometimes, big things came from not so big places.

Hunter entered the Jericho's room after getting a copy of the morning edition of the Wichita Eagle. He still preferred to read a paper than read on a laptop.

"Wow, it is already ninety degrees, and the humidity must be close to a hundred percent. Heat advisories are out for Wichita and the surrounding areas. I'm forgetting golf, sorry Roman." Hunter sighed as he sat down on the Jericho's love seat with Shawn.

Roman nodded. "I don't feel like playing in heat and humidity like that. We can have putting practice in the game room here. More coffee anyone?" He asked as went to fill his own cup.

Dean, Adam and Hunter raised their cups. Roman filled them and was thanked as he sat back down. Chris and Seth were busy at their computers, forecasting. Adam looked through pictures for his yearly calendar. He had to have eighteen pictures, ready by the first of August, the last day of the season. Dean also sorted through pictures. He was in the midst of putting together an "audition" collection for WWE and Shane McMahon. Shawn and Hunter each read a section of the newspaper.

Seth still held Chris' skills in awe. The Doctor of Meteorology worked math in his head that Seth had to use a calculator for. A computer could never truly replace the human mind.

"Can I put out an idea?" Dean asked with a bit of trepidation in his voice. He still wasn't sure of himself.

Adam spoke quietly. "Of course, Padawan. You have fantastic ideas" He wanted to encourage Dean as much as he possibly could.

"Well, it might not be possible because of our ties with the University. But, why don't we go live on social media during a chase. Like on You Tube? If people actually see what we see, they might pay more attention. There are a lot of live stream chasers out there." Dean spit it out. He thought it would be one more thing they could do to help people.

"Dean, that is a fantastic idea. We could use the dash cam GoPros, then when you and Adam film from your cameras, I can easily make it live on You Tube. I think it would make people pay attention. Our reputation in the chase community would assure that people would watch. I can post it to our social media pages, an alert would go out immediately. What do you say, boss man?" Seth was enthusiastic. Social media was so important now. People paid attention to it.

Hunter weighed in. "People who are out and and about driving, on a body of water or other places can be alerted by cell phone. Dean, that's thinking outside the box, great idea." He reached over and ruffled Dean's hair.

Adam snickered. "Plus, it would drive Styles crazy. He has a lot of viewers on his live stream, but he gets a lot of negative comments, on his big mouth bragging. If we went live, we would steal his audience. They want serious talk about the storms, not an ego trip about how good Styles is." He loved the idea, and wondered why it hadn't occurred to them before. It just reinforced his love of the college students on the team.

Chris rubbed his chin. "Personally, I think it is a great idea, but, we are partially funded this season by the University. They might not like it. They don't see things like we do, such as social media. To them, it is just a form of advertising to entice students, not for actual news. Let me go make a call. I will do my best, but don't get your hopes up. I'd love to do it… and yeah partly to drive Styles-shit nuts, but mainly for the reasons stated. People out and about might not listen to a radio, but they will damn well pay attention to their cell phones. Hunter, may I go to your room to call?" Chris looked at the older man, brow arched.

Hunter and Shawn both nodded. Shawn spoke. "Remember, Chris. More flies with honey. Also, really impress the fact how much people depend on social media for their news and alerts. Good luck." He nodded toward their room.

Chris got up and went to the Helmsley's room to call the University. Dean looked after Chris with anxious eyes. Now he hoped he wouldn't be in trouble with the University.

Shawn saw the worry on Dean's face, but so did Roman. Roman went to Dean and hugged him. "It's a great idea, D. The University won't come down on you. Doctor Jericho won't throw you under the bus. Also, if the University does say no, it doesn't mean you stop coming up with ideas. The University has a lot of legal issues to deal with. Besides, with the Dean of the Department behind you, you've got nothing to worry about." He gave Dean a gentle kiss.

Dean leaned into Roman. Seth joined his lovers. "I'd be lost without you two. Thanks for always picking me up. I love both of you, so fuckin' much." Dean kissed both Seth and Roman.

Adam, Shawn and Hunter made themselves busy and worked on a grocery list. They wanted the college students to have their private moment.

"Long list this time. We are out of everything, but that is good, nothing got wasted. We are even out of toothpaste and deodorant." Shawn chuckled as he looked at the long shopping list.

Roman joined the shopping conversation. "We will do the shopping. After all, we do most of the eating."

Shawn handed the list to Roman quicker than a flash of lightening. "Have at it. Just one thing, fill the coolers with ice before you go. Things will spoil fast in this heat. He'd better take the card, Hunt. I'm glad we added them to the account." Shawn nudged Hunter.

"Yep. Here you go, and have fun. If you see something we missed, pick it up, just don't go too crazy." Hunter handed Roman the gold colored credit card. It was the Jericho Storm Chase, Inc. company card.

Seth laughed. "No worries there, Roman is tight with money. We will go as soon as Chris comes back."

Chris was gone so long, Adam was about to go check on him. Just as Adam stood, Chris returned. The expression on his face was unreadable, and he sat with a sigh.

"Well, I had to talk to three people, including the Head of the Legal Department..." Chris paused to sip the cup of coffee Adam had brought him. He then continued.

"They all said…. It is a very good idea, but, there are some things we can not do. Number one, absolutely no foul language. Secondly there can be no interior shots of the ROW. That I can understand, we don't want someone like Styles to see our data programs. The last requirement the University stated was, the stream has to be free for everyone, for the length of the chase. If we agree, we have the go ahead to go live during a chase. They want it as serious as possible. I agreed and explained that was our intent. So, our next chase will go live on social media. Dean, the President of the University is proud of your idea. He loved the thought of giving people warnings, who might otherwise be caught off guard. Well done, future Doctor Ambrose." Chris clapped a shocked Dean on the back.

"Great job, D. Chris thank you for supporting the idea. It means a lot." Seth spoke with pride.

Dean gave Chris a sheepish grin. "Thank you. I just want people to see what we see and protect themselves. But oh boy, it will be hard not to curse." He knew his mouth.

Shawn laughed. "I could bring back the swear jar. One dollar per curse word."

Adam laughed even harder. "Remember when you brought out the jar and Hunter, Chris and Randy each put in a hundred dollars for credit. Don't worry, Dean, we all curse. We will just have to imagine we are doing live television news. You won't be able to curse when you go to work for the Weather Channel. We can do it. Now, go shopping, Chris needs root beer." He gave Dean a pat on the back.

Seth pulled Roman and Dean to the door. "Oh wait… are we driving the ROW? To Costco?"

Hunter pulled out the keys to the Scout truck out of his pocket. "No, drive the Scout. Don't forget to fill the coolers or Shawn will get you."

Roman caught the keys Hunter tossed. "Don't worry. Let's go. I wanna get back to the pool." He led his lovers out of the room and shut the door.

"Those are good kids. Randy would have really liked Roman. Anyway, I am going to the pool. Any handsome Preachers want to join me?" Hunter asked Shawn with a wink.

Shawn stood. "Yes, I do. You two coming?" He looked at Chris and Adam. He had hope in his eyes. Hunter was going through a bad "missing Randy" phase.

"We miss him too, guys. John as well. We just have to remember, it's what they wanted. John had to get away for his own sake, before his eating disorder returned. It is sad, but better for them. Yes, we will come to the pool." Adam spoke softly. He missed John very much. They had been as close as brothers.

Hunter sighed. "You're right, Adam. I guess I still hope Randy will get the help he needs. We all did all we could. John made the right decision for his own well-being. Sorry guys, I didn't mean to get maudlin. See you at the pool." He smiled warmly at the others.

Shawn hugged his husband. "Yes, we did all we could. Come on, I'll let you watch me change." He gave Hunter a wink and wiggled his butt as they walked to their room.

The Jericho's muffled their laughs as Hunter nearly ran after Shawn. "I think we may be alone at the pool. Come on, Kitten. Let's change. I really want to do some serious laps." He helped Adam up. They behaved and actually changed for swimming. Adam grabbed some towels and followed Chris out of the poolside door.

Chris and Adam were the only ones at the pool. A couple of guests were in the gym and a few kids were in the game room, but otherwise it was quiet.

Adam sat in a lounger and watched Chris. His husband dove into the pool and began to swim laps at a good pace. He thought Chris was a fantastic swimmer.

A bit later, a flushed Shawn joined Adam. He sat in a lounger next to the blond. Hunter dove into the water and joined Chris for a few laps.

Adam gave Shawn a saucy grin. "So um… Hunter feeling better now? Guess it took a while to find your swim trunks?" He was also saucy with his tone of voice.

Shawn flushed even more. "Um yeah. I forgot I washed them and hung them to dry in the bathroom." Shawn then turned serious. "Yes, he's feeling a bit better. Might as well tell you. Randy hasn't responded to any of Hunter's texts or emails for the last two months. Randy's phone goes to voice mail. Hunter finally sent a text to John last night, he responded this morning. John finally admitted that is in a relationship with a Doctor Dwayne Johnson and is very happy. John said Randy didn't take it very well, and cut him off completely. John said he can't worry about it any more, and that even though Brock was his fault, he did all he could for Randy. He said Randy can only help himself. John said he had to learn that for himself and so does Randy. He does know that Randy was still in Saint Louis, at least three weeks ago. John still talks to Randy's brother, Nathan, but that Nathan won't give him any personal information about Randy. Hunter feels like he let Randy down. But again, both John and I have told him he did all he could. Randy is Randy." He sighed deeply.

Adam frowned. "Well, I can say it now. John told me about the Doctor, but asked me not to say anything. He didn't want you and Hunter to be upset with him. John knew that you both hoped he and Randy would find their way back to each other. I told him you both only wanted him to happy, but, I respected his request. I didn't even tell Chris. I hope you understand." Adam looked at Shawn with guilt filled eyes.

Shawn reached over and laid a hand on Adam's arm. "Son, don't ever and I mean ever, feel guilty about respecting someone's request to keep a confidence. I have to do it all the time, and Hunter respects me for it, as Chris will for you. Look, I bet they are having the same conversation. I am glad Hunter and Chris are so close, it helps. Roman is helping Hunter too, and he golfs. Even Randy didn't golf with Hunt." He smiled and nodded to Hunter and Chris. They tread water and held on to the side of the pool in the deep end. They were in a whispered conversation.

Adam nodded with a smile. "Hunter was a huge help to him when Ted died. Like you were when ma died. Shawn, can we stop being depressed now?"

Shawn chuckled. "Yeah, we can. I have an idea. How about I pull out the Trivial Pursuit game, we can play against the college kids. Our four brains might balance out against their three."

"That sounds like fun, but, you know if Adam is on our team, we have to use the pink wheel." Chris teased as he and Hunter joined their husbands.

"It's my lucky color! Pink helps me think!" Adam stuck his tongue out playfully as Chris slid into the lounger with him.

The two couples laughed and talked about anything but the weather, Randy or John. When the college students returned, everyone helped sort out the groceries into the fridge in the ROW and the assorted coolers filled with plenty of fresh ice. Shawn praised the free ice from the motel ice machines.

Seth spoke. "Storms tomorrow, the radio said. You can see the front off to the southwest."

Chris climbed up on top of the ROW, so he could get an unobstructed view of the sky. The motel was surrounded by a line of tall, thick trees. Seth followed, never missing a chance to learn from Chris.

"Yep, you're right. Good eye, Seth. Not many would even notice those clouds. It's not moving fast. You can tell it's losing heat as it gets later. It will move in the morning; fast. Let's take a look. Roman, open the office please." Chris called out as he climbed down from the Row, Seth on his heels.

Roman unlocked the door of the ROW office and set the steps. "I'll fire up the engine, the generator could use a charge." He went to the driver's cockpit and started the engine. The engine had been especially designed to be quieter than a normal semi. It was important for hearing the radios. It also meant it didn't disturb a motel filled with guests.

"We'll go make sandwiches. Don't be too long, we are supposed to be resting." Adam gave Chris a kiss and a smile.

"Half an hour, I promise. I want to play Trivial Pursuit. Show these kids how smart we old farts can be." Chris returned Adam's kiss, then turned to his computer in the ROW.

Dean stayed outside with Roman and went over the ROW with a fine toothed comb. Dean added oil and window cleaner fluid. Roman checked the pressure in all fourteen tires. All but the front had double tires to take the weight of the radar unit. Roman also checked the four spare tires.

Dean and Roman did the same with Scout and Rover. Roman knew the vehicles would be in chase mode tomorrow. He wanted everything as safe as possible. When they finished, Dean and Roman took showers to wash off the grease and grime of their work.

Chris held to his word. After thirty minutes he shut down the ROW and put the generator back on. He and Seth went to the room.

Shawn, Hunter and Adam had made a pile of submarine sandwiches and put out a bowl of potato chips. Coffee, iced tea and different kinds of soda were also ready to be enjoyed.

Shawn had brought out the Trivial Pursuit game and set it up on the table. They ate their dinner as they played the game. It was the four elders against the three college students.

It was a very evenly matched game. It also proved that Dean was extremely smart. It came from all the time he'd spent in the library with the mother and daughter who had taken him in.

Both teams had full wheels in the center of the board. When Dean asked the question, Shawn quickly answered. The "adults" had won!

Seth laughed. "Of course, it had to be a question about the Bible. Well done, Shawn." He raised his glass of tea in toast.

Chris then spoke. "Early night, folks. Meeting at seven in the morning. I think tomorrow is going to be a long day. It may start before noon. So, get some rest."

By eleven pm, everyone was sound asleep. Tomorrow it was back to the chase.


	27. Going Live

By seven in the morning, on Friday, May 20th, the Jericho storm chase team was up, showered, dressed, fed and ready for their daily meeting.

Seth was on his computer, while Chris went old school with his hand forecast. It was Seth's idea. He wanted to further tweak his program based on Chris' hand forecasting. Seth knew a computer was only as smart as the one that programmed it. He wanted his forecasting program to be just like Doctor Christopher Jericho.

"Can you tell me exactly what the formula is?" Seth asked as Chris finished drawing an outline of the US.

Chris chuckled. "It's a combination of maths, of differential equations. I base it on laws of physics, detailed fluid motion, thermodynamics, radioactive transfer and some chemistry. Then for each area, I have to factor winds, heat transfer, solar radiation, relative humidity, phase changes of the water and the hydrology on the surface. Then I combine all that to calculate the atmospheric properties in the next few hours. It's just that simple." He gave Seth a wink.

Hunter spoke up. "He also uses parameterization. That helps him to calculate all the variables. See, because the cold fronts come down over the Rocky Mountains, he has to parameterize the atmospheric drag as well. Every thing factors in, soil types, vegetation and soil moisture. Maybe, just maybe, the flap of a butterflies wing can mean the difference between a tornado or not."

Adam rolled his eyes. "Argh! These conversations always make me feel like a true dumb blond. Dean, you are going to do the live feed. Your camera is better suited for it. My auto focus is too slow. I am going to upgrade it, but that's next year." He wanted Dean to be able to shine.

Dean grinned. "Okay, thanks. Oh by the way, we forgot an important element. We have Facebook, Instagram and Twitter, but no You Tube channel. So I made one last night." Dean pulled up the new channel on Adam's laptop.

Dean continued as they all looked at Adam's computer. "Also Chris, if you could let me film you announcing the live feeds, I will post it on all our social media. We may not get a lot of views at first, but, word will quickly spread, especially when we start a live feed. So, it just needs a quick thirty second announcement. I wrote up a script." He handed Chris a sheet of paper.

Chris took the paper. "Dean, great job and thanks for this, we didn't even think of having to set a channel up. Get your camera ready and I'll do it." He was pleased with Dean's quick but accurate work.

While Chris went to primp, Adam showed Dean how to use a sheet to make an impromptu "studio."

"So, if you hang a white sheet over the door, and um… Roman, Seth can you please stand behind the door and pull the sheet as tight as possible… then…" Adam took one of the bedside lamps and took the shade off. Luckily, it wasn't bolted down, so he could put it on the floor.

"Now, when Chris sits, I'll frame up my camera and move the light till it is just right. That's great guys. Now, once we start, try not to move the sheet. Chris, we are ready." Adam called out to his husband.

Chris came out of the bathroom, with a leather jacket in one hand, a necktie in the other. "Old Jericho or Doctor Jericho?" He looked to Adam for advice.

"Leather jacket, it's more relatable. The tie is _too_ serious. I know the goal is to be serious, but, people _know_ leather jacket Jericho, and will listen to him more. At least that's my opinion." Dean spoke honestly.

Adam patted Dean on the back. "Couldn't have said it better myself. People remember how you were from the old TV special. They aren't used to Doctor Jericho. This will introduce them." He framed up the camera and adjusted the light. "Okay, Seth, Roman, please don't move. Dean, film it. This is your project. You are the first person besides me, to use my camera, do her proud.

"Are you sure? I mean… she is sacred." Dean was in awe that Adam would let him use his beloved camera.

"Dean, just do it, my nose is itching!" Roman called out from behind the door in an anxious tone of voice.

Everyone laughed. Dean stepped up to the camera and shouldered it. He framed Chris in. He gave Chris a nod to start talking.

"Welcome to the Jericho Storm Chase, Inc. You Tube Channel. We will be going live during storm chases. We hope this will give you even more time to take shelter, especially if you are away from home. You will see what we see, as we take you to the edge of the storm. We will also do our best to educate you on what storms are all about. Take the time now to turn on all your social media alerts for the Jericho Storm chase live feed. We chase so you can be safe. Thank you." Chris' look and voice were warm and he put excitement in the word. However, he was still serious enough so that people would watch, listen and take cover when warned to do so.

"Perfect. I'll get the video on line right away. Okay Ro, you can scratch now." Dean spoke with a laugh, as the sheet began to "wave" as Roman scratched.

Hunter clapped. "That was perfect. Chris, just enough of cocky Jericho to draw them, but serious enough for people to want to pay attention. Dean, you wrote that?"

Dean flushed a bit. "Yes, sir. Like you said, I wanted to make it entertaining, but taken seriously. Adam, I need the camera just long enough to put the video on my laptop, please." He carefully set the camera on the table. It almost felt like he handled something "holy".

Adam nodded as he picked up the lamp. "Of course, don't rush. Your script was excellent. Chris, you did perfect too. Reminds me of our very first night together, and the photo session you did." He smiled softly at the memory.

Chris got up and took off his leather jacket. "Yeah, I remember it; very well. Dean, that script was really good. You're going to be great in the newsroom. Okay Seth, we need to finish up, then get on the road."

Shawn slipped in and took over helping Roman fold the sheet. Housekeeping could make the bed back later. "Thanks, Shawn." Seth smiled as he went back to work with Chris.

Adam watched as Dean downloaded the video. While it rendered, Dean wrote a text for each of their social media accounts. Ten minutes later, there were already over a hundred responses on Twitter. All of the people commented that it was about time, and that they looked forward to the live streams. Several also stated they were glad the entire live stream would be free. A lot of chasers showed just enough free stream to people interested, then the chaser would switch the stream so that only paid patrons could watch the actual tornado chase.

Just as Chris was about to announce the plan for the day, Dean stated the video was ready. The team took the time to watch. Dean beamed with pride.

When the video ended, everyone applauded like they had watched an award winning movie. "Dean, that was great. Post the link and add a statement to be watching for our first live stream sometime today." Chris hugged Dean. He was extremely proud of the postgraduate student.

"Okay, here is the plan. We're going about thirty miles south of Wichita. It's good, open fields. But, there are lot of small housing developments around. Roman, no lightening rods today. We will be too busy moving, but still concentrate on your study. I would rather work on getting probes up. Dean, I want you with Hunter and Adam. I want to try to get a live stream of a probe shot. So Shawn, Roman will be with you in Scout. I can handle moving ROW if needed. Alright, we will load up. I want to be in place within the hour. Help Shawn ice up the coolers, please. Seth you and I are going to the ROW. Any questions?"

"None from us. Sounds like a good plan." Hunter gave his and Shawn's approval.

Roman shook his head. "Yeah, I gotta figure out a better way to do the rods. Baby, remember to set the alarms. Hunter and I will take care of the approaching vehicle ones."

"Nope, no questions either. I am anxious for Dean to live stream. " Adam spoke up. He'd just finished packing up all his cameras and gear. He was ready to go.

Roman, Dean, Hunter and Shawn loaded six coolers with ice and drinks. Shawn also put in some lunch meat. He also had bread, fruit and cheese in a cooler bag. Each vehicle got two coolers. Shawn had prepared for a long chase day.

At the ROW, Shawn led his prayer for guidance and protection. All the lovers exchanged kisses and I love yous. They mounted up, with Roman driving the ROW in the lead. They would break into their teams once they arrived at the meeting point.

Shawn laughed when he read a text message from Kevin Nash. "Live stream, huh? Now I will be able to Tank the right storm. Good luck, all the best, KN. I really hope he can get that final shot. I just pray his tank can take a direct hit from a tornado." Shawn pocketed his phone again.

"I do too. Kevin has worked on this film for seven years. Well, if something goes wrong… he will go out doing what he love. We know the risks of this job. I am just glad Chris isn't a daredevil any more." Hunter spoke thoughtfully. Both he and Shawn had come to peace about something happening. Helping people was worth the risk.

Shawn sighed softly. "True..." He was interrupted when Hunter pulled to a stop behind the ROW. They had arrived at their observation point.

Roman stabilized the ROW and set the anchors. He switched over to generator power. Seth unlocked the radar and fired it up. Hunter and Roman each set one of the sensor alarms a thousand yards from either end of the ROW. It also helped that they were on a small rise. Seth and Chris would be well warned if another vehicle approached.

Dean set the last of the security GoPros in place. Seth directed Dean's focus of the camera from the I-Pad for security. When everything was set, Seth and Chris were safe.

Chris climbed to the top of the ROW, he had a fist full of dirt in his hand. He slowly watched the way the dirt fell from his hand and blew in the wind. He could see the approaching storm front. Some thunderhead towers were already building.

Seth and others always watched Chris' Native American "forecasting" with a bit of wonder and awe. Seth was getting better at being able to "read" the dirt as it fluttered away, but he had a lot left to learn. Seth also knew, he wold never be able to write a computer program that could replicate the "Native American dirt test". However, he knew he would have fun trying when he had the time.

"What's the verdict, Doc?" Hunter asked with a laugh as Chris rubbed his hands together.

Chris stayed on the roof of the Row. "There will be a tornado today. I just can't tell what size. The warm winds are blowing directly towards the cold front. Roman, Shawn it will be a great storm for the FLIR. Adam, do your thing and Dean you are in charge of the live stream and social media. Hunter, probes, of course. It will be the usual. Scout thirty to the southwest, Rover thirty to the northeast. Seth, we will start monitoring. There is some time before you have to move out. So, there it is." He climbed down from the roof.

Shawn looked at Chris. "Any objections to the awning and fans till we move out?"

"No, not at all, I was just about to suggest it. Sorry there are no trees this time. Kitten, a sandwich and root beer, please?" Chris asked with an over dramatic tone of voice and batting of his eyelashes.

Adam rolled his eyes. "Yes, my lord. Anything you ask, my lord. Would you like your root beer in a gold cup, my lord?" Adam teased as he began to help Shawn, Hunter, Roman and Dean unload coolers and set up the "picnic" area.

"Yes, servant. A gold cup would be just fine, with extra ice." Chris teased back as he and Seth went into the office.

Shawn chuckled. "You two are just too precious sometimes. Oh wait! Adam, come with me. I just remembered something!" He hurried to the red Scout truck.

Adam hurried behind Shawn. Shawn pulled the club cab seat forward and pulled out a small box. "I used to use these on picnics. I'd almost forgotten they were still here." Shawn reached in and pulled out a gold colored metal cup. It was like the ones that were popular in the 1960's.

Adam nearly squealed. "Oh Shawn, that is perfect. Chris will die!" He quietly took the cup and filled it with ice and root beer. Adam also made his husband a ham and cheese sandwich. He made one for himself and opened his own can of root beer.

"Chris, lunch is ready, can you come out?" I know you don't like too much food and drink around when the radar is on." Adam called out. He'd put up two chairs under the awning. With the fans on, it was quite pleasant.

"Seth, let's go eat. We will hear the alert if something happens in the next half hour or so." Chris stood and turned up the radio. He went out to join Adam and the others.

"Sounds good, boss. When that front blows, it's gonna go." Seth followed Chris out. He burst out in laughter. Adam was down on one knee and held up a gold colored metal cup for Chris to take.

Chris nearly fell down laughing, as did the others. He took the cup. "Thank you… oh… I can't stand it… how did you do that?" He helped Adam to his feet, then the couple sat down to eat their lunch.

Adam explained about Shawn and the cup. "… so, it was just too good to pass up. Now, seriously, are we going to get a tornado?" He took a huge bite of his sandwich.

Chris took a sip of root beer to wash down his bite of food. "I'd be money on it..." The words had no more left his mouth when the EMS alert warning sounded on the radio.

Both Seth and Chris jumped up and went into the office. The radio gave a long lit of counties under a tornado watch. One of the counties was Sedgewick, where they and Wichita were located.

The moment the watch announcement ended, the warning alert echoed out again. _"A severe thunderstorm warning has been issued for southwestern Barber County in southwestern Kansas, this includes the city of Medicine Lodge. The storm is moving to the north, northeast at twenty-five miles per hour..."_ The announcement went on to report the usual, then repeated.

Hunter had unrolled the map of Kansas onto the table under the awning. While he liked GPS and Google maps, nothing beat a good Rand McNally paper road map. He bought new ones every year for each state in their chase area. Shawn pressed them flat, then laminated them. Hunter rolled them to keep them neat. The plastic cover also meant he could write on it with a wax pencil.

While Hunter and Roman studied the map, Shawn, Adam and Dean packed everything away.

Dean took the moment to speak to Adam. "Listen, I've been thinking about something. Wouldn't actually be better if I went with the Scout? They see the storm first, and that would be better for the live feed. Then we follow the storm. If I am with you, we would miss a lot of the storm on the live feed. Isn't more important to follow the storm? I know how Doctor Jericho can get. I don't want him to think I'm being a smart assed kid." He looked at Adam, real worry clouded his eyes.

Adam laid a hand on Dean's shoulder. "You're absolutely right. Well, this is new to us, about the live feed. It is important, to follow the storm. Yes, I know how Chris can be, but lets tell him now, before things get too out of hand. Dean, I am really proud of you. You're always thinking about what's best, not only for the team, but the people in danger as well. I'd be proud to have you in my foxhole any time, any where." He beamed like a proud parent and lead Dean towards the ROW.

Adam gently pushed Dean to the steps. "Go ahead. I am right behind you, Padawan." Adam wanted Dean to tell Chris, after all it was his idea.

Dean took a deep breath, swallowed hard and went up the steps. He tapped on the door frame. "Chris, a word please?" Dean smiled when Seth glanced at him.

Chris spun in his chair. He wasn't mad, but he didn't like disruption once warnings had been issued. Still, he nodded at Dean. "Two minutes."

Dean quickly explained to Chris exactly what he'd told Adam. "… So, I could film the live stream while Roman drives." Dean finished with another hard swallow.

Chris rubbed the bridge of his nose, his glassed wobbled with the movement "I didn't think it out very well, did I? You are absolutely right. You go with Roman and Shawn. Remember, when you speak, stay calm. People will panic if you get overly excited. Good thinking. Tell Hunter about the change, and that I approved it. I'll be sending you out soon, storm is headed our way." He gave Dean a nod and turned back to his computer. Seth gave Dean a wink and an air kiss, then he too returned to his work.

"Thank you, sir." Dean said as he went back down the stairs. Adam stood there, a look of pride still on his face.

"Better tell Hunter." Adam gave a nod to the science teacher by the Scout truck with Shawn and Roman.

Dean chuckled. "Yes, Obi-Wan. Adam, thanks for believing in me. I'd be proud to be in a foxhole with you." He spoke as they walked to the Scout.

When Dean told Hunter, he was praised again for his quick thinking. It was almost more than Dean could take, but he felt good about himself, something that didn't happen often, but happened more and more the longer he was with the Jericho storm chase team.

Hunter and Roman had picked their points they go to when Chris gave the word. There was a good network of county roads. Hunter had high hopes for both ground and rocket probes.

"Well, coolers are packed. Remember to stay hydrated. Water is best." Shawn spoke as the team nurse in a serious tone of voice. As the two teams gathered one last time before departing.

They could see the storm cloud towers in the far distance. The winds blew, but they were hot, just like the day. Everyone had a bead of sweat on their brows from the humidity.

Shawn made everyone sit under the awning with the fans and water. It was 101 degrees, 115 with the humidity factored in.

"Sometimes, the heat prevents the storm caps from breaking if the cold front is weak. Maybe the heat will die off a bit." Hunter felt that the day was going to be a bust. Still, anything could happen.

Chris stuck his head out of the ROW. "Second thunderstorm warning, for extreme northwestern Harper county and southern Kingman county. It is headed right for us. Strong winds and golf ball sized hail has been reported, along with heavy rain. Move out in twenty. Dean, is the change set? You're with Scout?" Chris issued his orders with conviction.

Just as Chris finished, a strong blast of cooler air blew through the "camp." A few seconds later, a blast of hot air blew in.

Hunter laughed. "I take it back. We will see something today. Yes, Dean is with Scout. He was right, the live feed should be from there. We will be ready to pull out on your word, boss." He gave Chris a nod.

"Good. We may have another rogue on our hands. Shawn, start the FLIR as soon as you get there, I want to see the mix of warm and cold as they meet." Chris was serious as he spoke.

Adam looked at his husband. "You have it, don't you? The tornado twitch?" His brow arched. He had learned over the years, to pay attention when Chris had that twitch.

Chris looked at Adam. "Yeah, I do; big time. So keep your eyes open. Get ready to head out." He smiled at his team and went back inside the ROW.

"Never doubt the twitch. We'd better get ready. Say your goodbyes. I'll send Seth out." Adam stood and headed up the steps to the ROW office.

The two couples and the trio said their goodbyes and shared kisses, except Dean and Roman as they would be together in the Scout truck. Still, they both kissed Seth. Seth and Chris waved goodbye as Scout and Rover left. They smiled, Shawn and Hunter had taken care of the awning, fans, tables and chairs. Now Chris could drive the ROW away if the need arose. The last thing Seth did was to activate their security alarms.

Roman, Shawn and Dean headed thirty miles to the southwest, toward the storm. Hunter and Adam headed the same distance to the northeast, away from the storm. It felt good to be back to work.

Seth fine tuned the radar toward the storm. "No rotation, but the hail core is narrowing. We will be able to tell better when Shawn sends the FLIR stream."

Chris got up and went to the door. He looked toward the towers of storm clouds to the south, southwest. As he looked at the storm in the distance, his tornado twitch grew stronger. He went back to his chair.

"Why, Seth? Why is this year so active already? You weren't with us last year, but, we barely had anything to study. We only had four tornadoes the entire season. Look, I want to compare data from last year. What is different this year. Nearly every storm has produced a tornado of some kind. Why? We may even have go back two or three seasons..." He was interrupted by the NWS radio.

The National Weather Service gave a repeat announcement of the current thunderstorm warning, only now, Sedgewick county was included. The winds had also picked up, and the air pressure had begun to change, it had gotten heavier over the last hour.

Seth made notes in a small notebook. He wanted to be sure to ready the previous data Chris wanted to study. Chris' weather lab back at the University had thousands of data discs to go through.

"It might take a week or so, but when we get back to the lab, I'll gather the data. Maybe there _is_ something to the Chaos Theory and the weather." Seth was getting very interested in the Chaos Theory idea.

Chris nodded. "Thanks. There has to be a reason why some seasons are more active than others..." He was once again interrupted, only this time it was Shawn.

"_ROW this is Scout. We are in position. No rotation yet, caps haven't broken. There could be a slight beaver tail trying to form. Going to start FLIR feed. Dean will start the live stream when it gets more active. Scout, out."_ Shawn gave his report, then started using the FLIR camera and sent the feed to ROW.

Seth pushed a few buttons and Shawn's FLIR feed came up on the computer screen. As Seth worked, Chris responded to Shawn.

"Scout this is ROW. Got it. Tell Dean to use his discretion on when to start the stream. We want to catch as much as possible, without boring anyone. Don't want to lose viewers when they should be watching. We will work out the kinks as we go. Good FLIR feed, Shawn. ROW, out." Chris ended the call, then began to study the FLIR feed closer.

Chris leaned in closer. "Wow, look at that! The warm air and cold air are just lying next to each other, but aren't mixing. That is… odd." He had a very confused tone to his voice and on his face.

"We saw that before, but not to this extent. Last time they began to mix quickly. I wonder if it's like lightening? Roman said lightening has either a positive or negative charge, like a battery. Maybe… let's say that cold air is negative and warm air is positive, and they can't mix until something discharges them. But, what could that thing be?" Seth spoke in a thought filled tone.

Chris looked at Seth with a bit of surprise on his face. "So, you aren't just about computers and programs. That is a very interesting idea. Why don't you work with Roman on the theory. You could be on to something. Let's see what happens when they do start to mix." Chris' eyes were glued to the FLIR feed, as were Seth's. Both actually jumped when Adam called in.

"_ROW this is Rover. We are in position. Storm is too far away at the moment, but towers continue to grow. Caps are still on tight. Will up date as needed. Rover, out."_ Adam ended the call with something that sounded like he kissed the mic.

Chris chuckled. "ROW to Rover. Kisses to you too. Keep your eyes open." He to ended his call with a kiss sound.

Seth snickered. "You know, it's nice to see how much you and Adam love each other, Shawn and Hunter too. We weren't quite sure how you all would react to a three-way relationship. Most find it weird, you guys just accepted it. That means a lot to us… hey… look at this." Seth's attention went back to his computer. Just as he spoke, Roman called on the radio.

"_ROW, this is Scout. The fists are coming up, caps will break soon. Scout, out."_ Roman gave his simple but important report.

"Scout, ROW. Roger that. Tell Shawn to keep the FLIR going, we are getting some very interesting data. ROW, out." Chris responded as he kept his eye on the FLIR feed.

"Just look at that, Chris. I am going to bet that column of air will match where the caps break. Wait… wait..." Seth keyed his radio mic. "Scout, ROW. Did a cap just break?" He too watched the computer very carefully.

"_ROW, Scout. Yes, just now. Was just going to call you. The anvils are starting to flatten out and the beaver tail is trying to form. Could be the start of rotation in the mid-levels."_ Roman replied.

Seth keyed his mic again. "Got it. Thanks, ROW out." His eyes never once left the computer screen.

Chris was amazed. "When the cap broke, it pulled the warm air up with it. It caught the mid-level horizontal spin. Then it caused the cold air to start mixing with the warm air. That all matched what Roman reported. This is absolutely amazing. Whatever you do, do not lose this data." He gave Seth an anxious look.

"Don't worry, boss. Recording everything and it auto saves every sixty seconds. Then I will master save everything to a disc…" Seth was halted by an NWS alert.

Seth listened through his headset, so Chris could hear the field radios. "Tornado warning for Kingman county and southern Sedgewick. Funnel cloud reported." He relayed the warning to Chris, and pointed to a radar image on the screen.

"_ROW, Scout. Funnel cloud trying to form. Dean has begun our first live stream. Scout out."_ Roman radioed in the report.

At the Rover, Adam looked toward Hunter. "Hunter, funnel cloud trying to form." Adam called out. He stood on a rise a bit of a distance from the Range Rover.

Hunter called back to Adam. "Yep. It's tornado warned Roman reported to ROW. Dean has begun the first live stream. We just have to wait and see."

"Okay, Hunt. If this thing goes, it's going to be big." Adam kept his camera on the developing storm.

At the Scout, Dean had started the live stream. "So folks, the funnel is trying to form. I'll keep focused on the wall cloud. The storm is tornado warned. The reason for this is the formation of a funnel cloud…" Dean became silent. He didn't want to constantly talk, instead he wanted people to hear the storm.

At the ROW, Chris watched and listened to Dean's live stream. "He's good. Just enough talk, but not enough to drive you insane. When AJ is on his live feed, he never shuts up. People can't hear the storm or the warnings in the background. Radio Roman, tell them to make sure Dean picks up the NWS warnings on Scout's radio, then explains it." Chris sounded duly impressed.

Seth relayed Chris' message to Roman. Roman agreed to pass it on to Dean. Dean was calmly explaining how the funnel cloud was growing and lowering even more.

Roman wrote out Chris' instructions so he wouldn't interrupt Dean. Dean read the note. He moved a few steps back, closer to the Scout truck so the radio could be heard on his camera. He stopped talking as the tornado warning repeated.

At the Rover, Hunter chuckled. He too watched the live stream on his cell phone. He also read comments from viewers. "Adam, listen to this. Why did it take you so long to go live. You are million times better than red car jerk. There are a lot of people that say much the same. Styles is gonna be pissed." He showed Adam the comments.

Adam laughed. "Yes, he will. Dean keeps surprising me. He has a wonderful speaking voice and he is calm, but his inflection makes you listen. If the Weather Channel doesn't snatch him up, they are stupid." He focused his camera back on the growing storm.

Shawn sat in the Scout truck and rested his arm on the window to keep the FLIR on the storm. Roman stood on the foot rail of the driver's side and filmed the lightening. Dean continued with the live stream and would until the storm ended.

As the chasers watched, the storm exploded with a brilliant flash of lightening and a rolling rumble of thunder. The funnel stretched toward the ground like a spinning finger. The skies darkened and the clouds took on shades of green and purple, with red from the sun. It had gone from nothing, to sheer evil in minutes.

All the storm warning alarms went off in all three chase vehicles. The warning started off with the usual information, then became more specific. _"...The tornado is moving to the northeast and thirty five miles per hour. The tornado will pas to the west of Wichita, but outlying communities should take cover now..." _ The announcer went on to state the usual precautions then repeated the information several times.

Hunter stood on the small rise next to Adam. "I've never seen so many colors at once in the clouds. This is going to get mean." He watched the distant storm and listened to Shawn on the radio with the ROW.

"… _looks to be an EF two, inflow winds are picking up. We'll track it in when it's closer. It seems to also be moving straight, no wobbles so far. Scout, out."_ Shawn finished the report.

At the ROW, Chris responded. "Scout, ROW. Ten-four. Use your judgment on tracking it in. Keep up the live stream. What I have managed to watch is brilliant. ROW, out."

"_Ten-four, ROW. Scout, out."_ Shawn signed off.

Meanwhile, back in Guymon, Oklahoma, AJ Styles seethed. He and John Morrison were in the waiting area of the Guymon Police Department. As they waited, AJ had checked his Twitter.

AJ read tweets that had been posted from an hour ago, till now. All them were asking why he wasn't doing a live stream of the tornado near Wichita, Kansas. AJ also learned that Jericho Storm Chase, Inc. was doing their first live stream, and had nearly a thousand viewers.

AJ went to You Tube and began to watch the Jericho live stream. The live chat from viewers was full of praise for the stream. A few even commented how much better the Jericho stream was over his.

"_Get so tired of Styles' mouth and ego." "Maybe that red shoe will eventually get sucked up and his ego with it." I'd pay money to see that. The guy narrating Jericho stream knows what he is talking about. Styles can't tell a funnel from scud." _The comments went on in much the same fashion.

JoMo grew concerned as he watched AJ. He needed AJ to be fully concentrated on _him_, not Jericho or the weather. He had to think of something and quick. They would be called into Sargent Miller's office shortly. He knew the best way to get AJ's attention.

JoMo buried his head in his hands. He deftly poked his eyes with his nails to bring on the tears. He let out a slight sob. The sound drew AJ's attention; but only just.

AJ put his phone in his pocket. "Hey now, don't cry, my pet. It's going to be alright." He pulled JoMo into his arms.

JoMo sniffed. "You care more about that stupid Jericho than me. You promised to help me… but."

AJ stopped JoMo with a kiss. "You're right, my pet. Forget those jerks for now. You do come first, and I am going to help you. You're gonna walk out of here as a free man. Then I will deal with them. I promise. Now, wipe those tears and smile. You are so pretty when you smile." He gave JoMo another kiss.

"Mister Styles, Mister Morrison, Detective Sargent Miller will see you now." Officer Carrie Reynolds called the two men into the office. She had a look of disdain on her face. She just hoped Sargent Miller saw what she saw. John Morrison was a liar of the first water.

Would JoMo walk away? Where was the storm going to hit?


	28. The Storm Continues

"Adam, we're going to for a probe. Look..." Hunter pointed to the map he'd laid out on the hood of the Range Rover.

Adam stopped filming long enough to look at the map. After all, his field camera still recorded on a tripod. "I agree, plenty of exit roads. Land and rocket?" He asked as he went back to filming the tornado as it continued to tear up the fields.

"I think we have a good chance for both. I'll call Shawn." Hunter rolled the maps and got in the driver's seat to use the radio to call his husband.

"Scout, Rover." Hunter called Shawn.

"_Rover, Scout. Hey, Hunt. We were just going to call you. We're going to start tracking your way. Do you want us for a probe?" _ Shawn's voice crackled over the radio when a flash of lightening arced across the sky.

Hunter chuckled. "You read my mind. Forget tracking. Rendezvous with us ASAP. If we do this right, we could get three hits. If you take Farm Road double J, you will be safe. Hurry, but tell Roman he is driving precious cargo. See you soon. Rover out." Hunter then called Chris. "Rover to ROW."

"_ROW to Rover. Yes, you can try for probes. This tornado is tracking steady, looks to be an EF three, so stay alert. Hunter… don't make roads, you have plenty of real ones. Oh, and remind Dean, not to show the rocket launch on the live stream. The University considers them part of the ROW, equipment. ROW out."_ Chris laughed with an end to the call.

"Don't worry, Lion. I won't let Hunter go off road. Going to try to for three. We will be careful. Rover out." Adam added his response. He then went to pack up his field cameras while Hunter checked the ground probe in the back of the Range Rover.

Adam got his last camera into the car as the siren red Scout truck pulled up and parked behind the black Range Rover.. Dean got out and went to the small rise to keep the tornado on the live stream. He also quietly explained why they had moved. Dean put his camera on a tripod and let the live stream continue as he went to speak to the others.

"Hunter, I know we can't film the rocket probe, but what about the ground probes? Those don't belong to the University." Dean wasn't sure what to do, so better to ask.

Hunter and Shawn looked at each other. Hunter spoke. "Better not, at least on the live stream. Adam will film it for our data. You won't be close enough to film the ground probes anyway. That's why they have cameras in them. I was also thinking, at some point, maybe Roman's drone could be used for some of the live feed. It would really give a different perspective."

Adam nodded as he settled into the passenger seat of the Range Rover. "Good idea, but guys, that tornado is in need of our attention." He pointed toward the storm. The tornado had not only grown a bit larger, it had sped up. The winds flowing towards the storm had also picked up.

Hunter looked at the tornado. "Whoa, yeah, let's get going. Roman, come look at this." Hunter had once again pulled out the map.

"ROW Seth, Dean here." Dean had called Seth to ask a question about the live stream.

"_ROW to Dean, go ahead"_ Seth responded quickly.

"Can you switch the live stream to the Scout's roof top GoPro? I need to help with the probe placement." Dean asked, brow arched even though Seth couldn't see it.

"_Will do… now… yup, looks good. Still has the storm in focus. I'll switch it back when you are ready. Be careful. ROW out."_ Seth worked fast. He and Chris were busy tracking the storm as it grew.

"I will be. Thanks, Seth. Dean out." Dean smiled as he hooked his radio back onto his belt. He stood were the GoPro would pick him up.

"Okay, we have to move. You are now watching the GoPro footage from our Scout truck. I will be back with you when I can. Meanwhile, pay attention and if you are in the path of this storm, take shelter. Keep watching and remember, the truck will be moving so bear with us." Dean ended his explanation then got into the Scout truck.

Seth beamed, he'd taken a moment to glance at the live feed on his phone. "Dean is so good. He's a natural. Chris, the storm ocean is growing. The winds are still feeding the inflow. This thing is getting bigger. Look, the core is tightening." He pointed to the screen as Chris turned to look.

Chris nodded. "This is going to be a long tracker. Where is it to population?" He looked at the Doppler radar screen.

Seth pushed a button, a satellite map came up on the screen behind the radar image. "Looks to be about fifteen miles from a small housing area. There is one big farm in the direct path. Looks to be a livestock farm of some kind. The tornado is headed right for it." His voice was filled with concern. Hopefully the farmer and his family were in a shelter.

Chris sighed. "We can only warn. I've never seen a storm ocean grow like that. What the fuck is going on this season. By the way, put up the vehicle trackers. I want to see where they are." Chris watched as the red and blue dots appeared on the map overlay screen. Seth zoomed in a bit more.

"Okay, Roman. Remember, if it looks too dangerous, don't even try. We will meet back at ROW. Good luck." Hunter laid out the final plan with Roman. He turned and kissed his husband.

Shawn, Dean and Roman pulled out to head for their chosen probe placement location. Hunter and Adam went to their location in the Range Rover.

"Chris, they have moved out. Hunter and Adam are going to place first, I think." Seth gave a nod toward the dots on the computer screen.

Chris looked over at Seth's computer. "Makes sense. Gives Scout more time to adjust if Rover misses. This could be one to get three probe hits..." Chris keyed his radio mic.

"If anyone is listening, they might want to see where the red truck goes, then wait. But please, don't block our probe." Chris had tuned to the channel that he knew Kevin Nash listened to, with a grin.

Seth chuckled softly. "Well, you said a lot without really saying anything. Think he heard?..." Seth was halted by a radio call.

"_Anyone out there listening, needs to be watching the best storm chase live feed I have ever seen. Makes it much easier to find things you need. Thanks, Doc."_ Kevin Nash's voice echoed in the headsets of both Chris and Seth.

Chris keyed his mic. "Scout, ROW. Don't be surprised if a tank shows up. He knows to watch out for the probe. ROW out."

"_ROW, Scout. Ten-four. He is already behind us. We're about to place. See you soon. Scout out."_ Shawn quickly responded. His voice had a slightly higher pitch from nerves. The tornado was very close to them.

"Half mile further, turn left. Quarter of a mile, we'll set the probe." Shawn told Roman as they sped down a gravel road. The tornado was a couple of miles from them. It made Shawn nervous.

Dean leaned up from his seat in the club cab of the truck. He put a hand on Shawn's shoulder. "It will be alright, Shawn. Roman and I will have the probe set and be on our way in sixty seconds. Roman, I'll turn the probe on. Shawn, just sit tight." Dean laid out the plan as Roam turned down another gravel road, the tornado was even closer. Nash followed at a distance behind.

"Sounds good. Be fast, but careful. Hunter will kill us if we break the probe." Shawn still had a nervous titter to his voice. The tornado looked like it was ten times bigger and closer than it was.

"Dean, get ready. Stopping in one minute." Roman took a chance to glance at the GPS and time.

Dean unfastened his seat belt and put a hand on the door handle. It was a three door club cab, so he didn't have to crawl over Shawn to get out.

Roman smoothly stopped the Scout truck and opened the door. Dean met him at the back of the truck. Roman opened the tail gate. Dean flipped the switch on the probe.

"Green, go." Dean called out. Roman took hold of one side, Dean the other. They set the probe on the ground. They both had a hard time walking against the winds that flowed in towards the tornado. The roar was so loud, and their ears popped a bit with the pressure. Lightening flashed and thunder crashed. Roman grabbed Dean by the hand and pulled him back toward the truck. He made sure Dean got in. Roman went to the driver's side and slid in.

They could feel the pull of the tornado as Roman put the truck in gear. He pulled away just as Kevin Nash and his tank stopped about a hundred yards behind the probe.

Shawn looked back and keyed his radio mic. "Good luck, Kevin. Let us know. Godspeed and may He protect you." The tank was out of sight as Roman sped away to safety.

In the tank, Kevin smiled and keyed his radio. "Will do, Shawn. Thanks." Kevin answered in a harried voice. He had to get his huge IMAX film camera into its slot in the turret.

Kevin's navigator, Sean Waltman helped set the camera. The driver, Scott Hall pushed buttons that drilled anchors into the ground. Metal shields came down over not only all the windows, but the tires as well. They were protected as much as possible. Kevin's camera lens filled the only open space. It wasn't a real tank, but it was as close as it could be.

"Oh man, this is fantastic. It is headed right for us. Just hang on boys, we could be in for a rough ride." Kevin had to shout to his team over the noise of the storm.

Sean and Scott put on their helmets and securely fastened their race car style seat belts. Sean, Scott and Kevin also had a three way relationship So, Sean and Scott would follow Kevin anywhere… even to the middle of a tornado.

Hunter and Adam were headed toward the tornado. They had already set their land probe. It was about five miles down the line from the Scout's probe. Now they worked to fire a rocket probe.

"Next left, Hunter." Adam spoke quickly. He had one eye on the computer map and the other on the tornado. He had to make sure there was no sudden shift in the tornado's track.

Hunter kept his eyes on the road. "Got it. Ready?" He concentrated on driving. Adam was in charge of making sure they were on track.

Adam did the thing Hunter hated most. The blond slid through the open window and sat on the ledge. That way he could film the rocket probe, like he always did. Adam tangled his feet in the seat belt. His left hand hovered over the rocket launch button. Adam's right hand held his camera steady on his shoulder.

Hunter made the turn. They were now parallel with the tornado. The swirling cloud was only a few hundred yards away. Adam's blond pony tail whipped around like a snake. It was almost impossible to hold the camera steady, but he did.

Hunter looked at the storm. "Probe ready to fire. Launch on my mark… three… two… one… fire!" He called out over the roar of the storm.

Adam pressed the button. The rocket probe launched toward the storm. Hunter began to speed away just as Adam fired the probe.

"I think it went in!" Adam exclaimed as he untangled his feet and slid into the seat, safe and secure. He put his camera between his feet. They were moving away from the tornado, headed back to the ROW.

Roman pulled up in front of the ROW. He, Shawn and Dean got out. Dean took his camera and climbed up on top of the ROW. He was ready to resume his live stream.

In the ROW, Chris and Seth were excited. "It took your probe, the rocket probe and is about to take the other land probe!" Seth reported as Roman stood on the steps. His fingers flew over the keyboard.

"Can you switch the live stream?" Dean is on the roof, ready to take over from the GoPro." Roman asked as unobtrusively as possible.

Seth nodded. He pressed a button. "Done. Tell him to go." He went back to the probe data.

Roman called up to Dean. "You're on. Please, be careful of the lightening." He had a worried tone to his voice.

"I'm okay, I am sitting lower than the rods." Dean called back down to his worried lover.

Everyone jumped when Chris yelled. "It took the third probe! We've got three probes in!" He was interrupted by a call from Hunter.

"_Shawn, we need medical help. The tornado hit a huge farm, a man is hurt. Come ASAP."_ Hunter sounded frantic. A loud rumble of thunder seemed to emphasize the tone of Hunter's voice.

"We were afraid of that. Go Shawn. Roman, Dean stay. We may have to pull out fast and I want Roman behind the wheel. We don't want to live feed injuries or search and rescue." Chris gave his orders as the leader.

Shawn sprung into action. He quickly looked at the map on Seth had put up on the screen. "I know the place, we passed it. I am off." He hurried to the Scout truck. Shawn drove off, amber lights flashed.

"_If anyone is listening, we got the shot! We were hit directly by the tornado and are alive to tell the story. Thanks for the encouragement."_ Kevin Nash's voices echoed over the radio. It sounded like he was in tears; happy tears.

Meanwhile, at the farm, Adam and Hunter worked on a young man who'd been hit in the head by a piece of flying wood. Another man looked on as blood dripped down his cheek from a cut.

"… we were just about to the storm cellar when Mike got hit. Me and Joe carried him down. Is he gonna be alright?" The farmer was very worried.

Hunter looked up at the man. "We are doing our best. Our Registered Nurse is on the way. Adam, you'd better clean Mister Parker's cut." He was worried. The unconscious man didn't move, and his breath was very shallow. The man didn't look well at all.

Adam took the man with the cut on his cheek to the Range Rover. He eased the man down on the tailgate and pulled out a medical kit. Just as he opened the kit, Shawn pulled into the farm yard.

Shawn got out and took his medical kit from behind the seat. He hurried over to where Hunter knelt down over an unconscious man. Shawn fell to his knees and looked at Hunter.

"What happened?" Shawn asked as he opened his kit and took out a stethoscope and blood pressure cuff.

As Shawn checked the man, Hunter told him what he'd been told by the farmer. "...he's been unconscious ever since. His name is Mike."

At the Scout, Adam finished the bandage on Joe Parker's cheek. "You really need to have a tetanus booster. Shawn may have one, but if not, go get one as soon as possible. You really don't need any stitches." He smiled at the man.

"Okay. How is my brother?" Joe's eyes were pinned on the unconscious man.

"I honestly don't know. Shawn is a Registered Nurse. He will do what he can. What's your brother's name?" Adam asked as he packed up his advanced first aid kit.

"Mike, he's my baby brother. He came here to work for the summer, to make money for college. This is our Uncle's farm. He is going to be so upset. Paul Williams is my Uncle's foreman. Oh, I'm Joe, Joe Parker. Is Mikey going to be alright? Mom will kill me if something happens to him. She didn't want him to come here. She wanted him to stay at home and work in the grocery store. Mike wanted to come here, better money, and working with the cows. He wants to be a Veterinarian." Joe spoke like a robot, his mind was on his brother.

Paul Williams stood and stared at Mike. He then went over to where Joe sat with Adam. "It's bad Joe… really bad..." He sat when Adam got up to make room for him.

Shawn looked at Hunter. "Get the portable defibrillator, hurry, he is crashing!" Shawn cut Mike's shirt and began to do CPR. Hunter ran for the truck as Adam hurried over to help Shawn.

"Ten then breathe." Shawn reminded Adam of the process as Adam prepared Mike for the CPR. He swiped Mike's mouth with his gloved finger, then he tilted the young man's head back a bit. It only took seconds.

Shawn began the chest compression's. Hunter got out the portable defibrillator, it could shock the heart and hopefully, it would once again beat on its own. He also called the Sedgewick Counter 911 Operator. An ambulance was quickly dispatched. Shawn and Adam worked to save the life of young Mike Parker.

At the ROW, Dean ended the live stream. As tornadoes do, as quickly as it began, it roped out and vanished like a wisp of smoke. Now, he and Roman sat in the cab of the ROW as the rain poured down, along with small hail stones.

Seth quickly pressed the series of buttons that covered the radar and protected the extremely delicate instrument from hail damage. Roman also pressed the button to extend the hail protectors on the ROW.

Both Chris and Seth worked to save the data they had gathered from the three probes. Chris chuckled. "I hope Kevin will show us the footage of their hit. I am really pleased for them. They have worked and waited so long for that shot. Dean, what I managed to see of the live stream was really good. You are a great field reporter. Post the video, I bet people will rewatch it. Ha! Take that Styleshit!"

The three college students also chuckled. Dean flushed a bit with Chris' praise. "I just hope it helped people to get to a shelter quicker. I mean they could see the tornado and know it wasn't an empty warning"

Chris looked over at Dean. "I'm sure at least one person was saved from harm. Let's pack up and head to that farm. Dean, please radio Hunter and tell him we're coming." He nodded to Dean and began the process of getting the ROW prepared to move.

At the farm, Shawn and Adam stopped the CPR. "Okay, we have to shock him. Adam set it to two hundred." Shawn put some conductive gel on the two paddles that would send the electricity through Mike Parker's body and hopefully restart his heart.

Hunter stood by the Scout truck and watched along with Joe Parker and Paul Williams. When Dean called to inform Hunter of the ROW's impending arrival, he felt relieved. It was a comfort to have the entire team around.

A few tears fell from Joe's eyes. "He's dead. Little Mikey is dead..." His words faded in a hiccup.

Mike's body constricted as the volt of electricity coursed through his body. Shawn listened and felt for a heart beat. He frowned.

"Adam, let's go to four hundred and pray the ambulance gets here quickly." Shawn spoke as he once again spread the gel on the paddles.

Adam backed off the chest compression's when Shawn spoke. "Clear!" He once again pressed the paddles against Mike's chest. A helicopter was heard in the distance.

Hunter waved a white towel at the approaching flying ambulance. The dispatcher had told Hunter if the weather cleared enough, the copter would be better and faster. Hunter had never been so glad for a break in the weather.

Joe and Paul watched as the helicopter landed amid the ruins of the once beautiful farm house. The two story home had been ripped apart by the ruthless tornado.

Shawn and Adam were so intent on their work, they didn't hear the helicopter land. Hunter ran over to greet the EMT team. He explained what had happened and about Shawn and Adam. The EMT's were impressed not only that storm chasers would help, but that they had real, proper medical equipment, and that Shawn was an RN.

The lead EMT knelt down next to Shawn. The other two took over the CPR on Mike. Adam sipped from the water bottle Hunter had brought over. Adam looked up at Hunter with profound sadness in his eyes. He didn't have much hope for Mike.

"We were ready to go to six hundred. No response after two or four." Shawn explained to the head EMT.

The EMT's worked to hook their own equipment to Mike. "You've done well. Go to six and we will try from there." The man was happy to let Shawn continue, after all the older man was a Registered Nurse.

With a nod, Shawn charged the portable machine. "Charging to six hundred… clear!" Shawn called out to the EMT's who performed the CPR on Mike Parker.

Shawn applied the paddles and squeezed the buttons to release the electrical charge. Once again Mike's body constricted as the charge coursed through him.

After the EMT checked for signs of life, he shook his head. "Resume CPR." The EMT turned back to Shawn. "Can you go to eight? Or is six the max?" Each portable machine varied.

"Yes, it goes to eight. I insisted we got the best machine we could. I've never gone to eight. Will it help, or has it been too long?" Shawn wasn't exactly sure when it became too much. He wished that a Doctor could have been there. He looked at the EMT.

The EMT saw the question in Shawn's eyes. "Let's try, it has worked." He spoke with confidence.

Shawn gave a nod. "Charge to eight hundred. He called out as he put more gel on the paddles. The lead EMT set the machine to 800. It took a moment to recharge as the other EMT's continued the CPR.

Hunter waved to Roman as the ROW pulled into the farm yard. Hunter explained to Joe and Paul about the odd looking semi truck.

"That's the rest of our team..." Hunter waved Chris over to the Scout truck. Chris removed his sunglasses as he joined Hunter.

Hunter introduced Chris to the two men. "… so now we are waiting to see how Mike is."

Chris frowned, he could see that things didn't look good for the young man. "I'm sorry about Mike. He is in the best possible hands. Is there anything we can do to help?" We've got three strong young men here." He nodded to the college students by the row.

Paul shook his head. "Not really, but thank you. We have to leave it as is for the insurance adjuster. Last time we got hit, we started to clean up. The adjuster said that was the wrong thing to do. He has to analyze the damage as it sits..." His words faded as his thoughts went back to Mike.

"Um… could we look around? Seeing the damage patterns will help with our data analysis. We won't be offended if you say no." Chris hated to ask, but, it would help them if they could photograph the damage. Chris could apply it to their data.

Paul nodded. "Sure, if it will help. I've had enough of tornadoes. At least this time we got a lot more warning. I just couldn't get Mike away from the cows. He was trying to protect a newborn calf..." He sniffed deeply at the memory. It was just the way Mike was.

"Thank you, Mister Williams. It will help others. We will be praying for Mike." Chris gave the older man a squeeze on the shoulder.

Chris went to speak to his students. Hunter stayed with Joe and Paul. They all looked over to where Shawn, Adam and the EMT's continued to work on Mike.

Shawn looked on with anxious eyes as the lead EMT looked for a pulse. The EMT frowned. "How long has he been down?" He looked at Shawn.

Shawn glanced at his watch. "Almost an hour. There is no hope is there?" He knew in his heart Mike was already an angel in Heaven.

The EMT sighed. "No. He's gone. Don't feel guilty, you did all you could. Even a Doctor couldn't have done any more. You will need to come to the hospital and sign some papers. It won't take ten minutes. You should be proud of your efforts Nurse Helmsley, and Mister Jericho, you as well. Not many have your skills and equipment. It was simply his time." He gave both Shawn and Adam a nod of respect.

Shawn sniffed deeply. "Thank you. I just wish we could have done more. I'll go talk to the brother. Now, I have to be a Pastor. We will come to the hospital. Can the brother fly with him?" He looked over to where Hunter stood with Joe and Paul. Shawn also saw the others as they looked at the debris.

The EMT looked surprised. "You're a Pastor too? Yes, the brother can fly with us. We will be ready to leave in about fifteen minutes. You did well, you really did." He gave Shawn a slight smile and another nod of respect as he shook hands with the Nurse/Pastor/Storm Chaser. He also shook hands with Adam with equal respect.

"Thank you." Shawn replied simply and returned the nod. He then went to Hunter, Paul and Joe. As he walked away, the flying medical team began to prepare Mike's body to fly.

Shawn went to Joe, but he could feel the love and support that flowed from Hunter. Shawn knew without Hunter, he would be a helpless mess.

"Mister Parker, I am so sorry. Mike has gone to Heaven. We did all we could, I am sorry it wasn't enough. You can go with him. Is there anything we can do for you? As a Pastor, will you let me pray for Mike and your family?" Shawn spoke softly, he was now a Pastor, not a nurse or a storm chaser.

Joe looked up at Shawn. "I saw… how hard… you and… Adam tried… thank you… yes… a prayer… would be… Mikey… mom will be..." He couldn't speak as the emotions poured out and rained from his eyes.

Before Shawn even had to ask, Chris, Roman, Seth, Dean and Adam had joined Hunter. Hunter began the prayer circle by taking Chris' hand in his. Everyone followed suit. Shawn held Joe's hand and completed the circle when he took Hunter's other hand.

"Dear Father in Heaven, grant Mike eternal rest. Let light perpetual shine upon him. May his soul, through Your mercy, rest in peace. May You hold close his family and friends as they grieve for him. Bring them Your peace and comfort. We ask this in the name of Jesus Christ. Amen." Shawn's prayer was simple, but said what needed to be said, and heard. A quite chorus of "Amen" echoed up to Heaven.

The lead EMT stood and waited for Shawn to finish, his own head bowed. When the prayer ended, he spoke. "We're ready. Come with us Mister Parker." He looked at Joe with deep respect.

"Go on Joe. I have to stay here. I will let your Uncle know. I will come to the hospital in a couple of hours. I'm really sorry, Joe. Mike was a fine, upstanding young man. Should I call your mother?" Paul spoke as they all walked toward the waiting helicopter.

Joe shook his head. "No, I will call. Don't call Uncle, I will do that too. He will take it… you see to things here. I will catch a ride back. We can stay in the old bunkhouse. Nothing hurts that rock structure… Mikey loved that bunkhouse..." He climbed into the helicopter. The EMT fastened Joe's seat belt. The others stood back and watched the machine take off.

"Don't worry, Paul. We'll bring Joe back here. Adam and I have to go to the hospital. They need our treatment statements, normal procedure. Hunter, we will take the truck." Shawn spoke with a sad sigh.

Roman spoke up. "Hunter you and Chris go with Shawn and Adam. We will stay here with Mister Williams. We can look for the probes later."

Seth chimed in. Roman, you and Dean go get the probes. Then come back here. I will be alright with Mister Williams."

Chris nodded. "Sounds good. We'll be back when Mister Parker is ready. Boys, find those probes. I am sick of these things killing people. Mister Williams, I am sorry. The boys will help."

The two couples got into the Ranger Rover and sped off to the hospital. Roman and Dean left to find the probes. Seth stayed to do what he could to help Mister Williams.

By midnight, everyone was gathered in the Jericho's hotel room. The storm chasers were lost in thought and for once it wasn't about the weather, or the results of their chase.

"Joe was so upset when he called his mother. Shawn, we did all we could, didn't we?" Adam asked as he sat on the bed.

Shawn looked at Adam. "Yes, we did all we could. The Doctor said so at the hospital. We have to take strength in the fact that we did our best. God wanted a new angel. It's hard to lose a patient, but, it's life… so to speak. Now we have to put it aside. If we don't, we will be too timid to help the next person. Adam, pray for them and for strength. Then let it go, it is the only way to keep from going insane. Lean on Chris, and the rest of us, as I will lean on Hunter. Come to me any time to talk. We are a family, and a family that loves each other. We can get through this. Now, we need to get on with doing what we do, gathering data to help save lives." Shawn hoped to give Adam and the others strength to go on. Sometimes, there just wasn't an answer.

Chris sighed. "Shawn is right, Kitten. We have to take care of each other. We did a great job today. We got three probe hits, did our first live stream and helped Kevin get the shot he's be trying to get for years. Look, lets all get some rest. We have a day or two to forecast where we go next. Last I looked, probably around Dodge City. Now go, get some sleep. Meeting after breakfast."

The storm chasers bid each other goodnight with a lot of hugs and kisses. They were now closer than ever. They truly were a unique little family..

Chris gently held Adam in his arms as his husband sobbed. He didn't mind the hot tears that fell on his chest as Adam let them fall. Adam's head rested on Chris' chest, it was the one place he felt totally safe and not judged for his emotions.

In the Helmsley's room, the older couple mirrored the Jericho's. Hunter gently held Shawn as he too let his emotions out. He knew for all of Shawn's words, it was hard to let go. Part of the reason he fell in love with Shawn was his tender heart; once Hunter had found it under all the crap.

Hunter kissed the top of Shawn's head. He smiled, the soft sobs had turned to soft snores. Hunter pulled Shawn in closer and closed his own eyes. He soon joined Shawn in the land of dreams.

In the room of the three college students, things were quiet. They were so exhausted, they didn't even snore. Seth was in the middle, Roman wrapped around his left side, Dean around his right. The fingers of Roman's left hand and Dean's right hand were laced together. Seth felt so safe and loved. He wouldn't trade their relationship for anything.

Would the storm chasers be able to get their minds back on business, or had the death of Mike Parker jinxed them?


	29. Dodge City or Bust

At ten o'clock in the morning of Saturday, May 21st, the Jericho storm chase team was gathered, once again, in the Jericho's hotel room.

Chris and Seth worked on the next weather forecast, while the other team members worked on their own projects.

Hunter and Roman worked on the probes, to prepare them to be used again. Dean and Adam worked to put together a video package to sell. Adam knew it would be valuable. Shawn read through and answered some questions people had asked in the comment section of the live stream replay video. He only answered serious questions, and gave a "thumbs up" to nice comments. He was pleased that there were very few negative comments.

Everyone stopped when there was a loud knock on the hotel room door. Chris gave Hunter a nod. Both Hunter and Roman went to see who it was. Hunter relaxed when he looked through the "fish eye" in the door. He opened the door with a smile.

"Hey Big Kev, come on in." Hunter welcomed Kevin Nash into the room.

Kevin smiled. "Hey guys, sorry to bother you. I thought you might like to see the video, since you helped me get it. Of course, it's a bit grainy, IMAX film doesn't copy well, but, still..."

Everyone laughed at the speed at which Adam took the disc from Kevin's extended hand. The blond quickly saved his data, the put the disc into his laptop. He put it on the table so everyone could see the screen. When the disc loaded, Adam pushed play.

The seven men, plus their guest watched as the tornado approached, then went directly over the tank-like vehicle. It was an incredible and a once in a lifetime shot. They watched it four times before Adam stopped the disc.

Dean was the first to speak. "That was fuckin' amazing. What was it like in the tank?" He was totally awestruck.

Kevin chuckled. "Well, it was a bit… windy. Seriously though, as exciting as it was, I never, ever want to do it again. We were damn lucky. Three of our steel anchors twisted like melted wax, how they held us down, I'll never understand. Well, it doesn't matter, we got what we needed. My IMAX film is done, at least the filming, now I have to edit. Chris, I am going to give Jericho Storm Chase, Inc. credit during the narration of this shot. I couldn't have gotten the shot without you. I can never say thank you enough. I mean it, Chris, thank you." His chuckle turned serious as he spoke. He held out his hand to Chris. Kevin's eyes shone with emotion. His long, long project was finally finished.

Chris stood. He shook Kevin's hand and pulled him into a brotherly hug. "No need for the credit, Kev. It was all your hard work, along with Scott and Sean. I am proud for you. I can't wait to see the completed film. We will be at the premier."

Kevin smiled. "Yes, you will be be. You'll have seven tickets to the best seats in the theater. Well, I'd better get back, Scott and Sean are anxious to get started editing. Adam, we may call on you for some editing advice. After all, you're the best. Thank you again, all of you." More hugs and handshakes were exchanged.

Adam flushed a bit. "I'll be glad to help any way I can. Both Dean and I can help. it's a fantastic shot, Kevin. Thank you for sharing it with us. Love to Scott and Sean." He shook Kevin's hand again.

Kevin turned at the door. "Thanks again, guys. Stay safe. Call if you ever need anything." He left the hotel room with his priceless disc and a spring in his step.

Chris sat back down. "I think I'm a bit jealous. I wish I could have been in that tank..." His voice trailed off as he went back to his computer and forecast.

Adam understood his husband. "I don't blame you. However, after what happened to you nearly six years ago… I am glad you weren't. There is a huge difference between the tank and a Range Rover. Now, do we need to start packing." His hands rested on Chris' shoulders as he spoke.

Chris looked up at Adam. He saw the worry that Adam tried to hide. "Don't worry, babe. I won't ever take that kind of risk. Not sure just yet, but yeah probably. I'll let you know in an hour or so. Hunt, you and Roman check the vehicles as usual. I could use a cup of coffee, please Kitten?"

Adam gave his husband a soft peck on the lips. "Of course. Seth, coffee?" He looked at the young man next to Chris.

"Yes, please. Thanks." Seth responded with a smile. He too turned back to his computer to help Chris.

"Come on, Shawn. We've got scientists who need caffeine." Adam gave Shawn a nudge. Hunter, Roman and Dean went outside.

"We'll go to our room." Shawn led Adam through the adjoining rooms. He began to gather the things to make coffee.

Adam measured the coffee into the filter. "I'm alright, Shawn. I cried it out last night. Do you think it would be alright to send flowers to the funeral home?" He knew Shawn was worried about him.

Shawn chuckled as he inserted the filter and turned on the machine. Coffee soon began to flow. "You know me too well. I actually cried it out too. You also read my mind, about the flowers, a long with a donation to his favorite charity. The funeral home will have the information. I'll call in a bit and take care of it. Adam, thanks for always promoting Dean. He's changed so much in just three weeks. I do worry that something like yesterday will trigger a set back in him. Just keep being positive." As he spoke, the coffee finished.

Shawn filled four cups. He carried two as did Adam. Shawn gave a cup to Seth, then sat on the bed. Adam gave Chris a cup with a kiss and joined Shawn on the bed.

"Adam, I am going to make that call. Can you and Chris go to five hundred?" Shawn asked quietly as the two sat together and sipped their coffee.

Adam nodded. "Yes, that's fine. Chris, we're giving five hundred to a charity and flowers for Mike, okay?" He knew Chris wouldn't mind.

Chris smiled at Adam. "More than. Shawn, put the flowers on the company card from all of us." He gave the two men on the bed a wink.

"Adam, we will put in one hundred fifty, for the charity." Seth spoke up softly. He knew Roman and Dean would agree.

"Thanks, Seth. That is very kind of you." Shawn gave Seth a warm smile.

Seth flushed a bit. "Roman and Dean won't mind. It's the least we can do. I'll give you the money later." He turned back to his work.

Shawn stood. "No problem. I'll go take care of it. I'll bring back more coffee." He went back to his and Hunter's room to call about the flowers and donation.

Adam opened his computer and looked at some pictures. He was always thinking about his yearly calendar, and shots Shane might like for the different WWE publications. Sometimes, he also sold some very generic shots to photo stock companies for a one time price.

Chris leaned back and rolled his neck. Adam saw his Lion's discomfort. He stood behind Chris and began to massage Chris' neck and shoulders.

Chris let out a low moan. "That feels so good. Didn't realize how tense I was. What would you say to a few days in Dodge City? Some great photo ops, like Boot Hill and the old west downtown area. Storms are due there Monday or Tuesday. Better than hanging around here." He closed his eyes and relaxed under Adam's strong hands as they massaged his neck.

"That would be wonderful. We've gotten close to Dodge City, but to finally get there would be great. WWE is doing a special magazine on the old west next spring. Great opportunity for Dean there too. When can we leave?" Adam sounded excited as he thought of all the pictures he and Dean could take.

Chris laughed. "Later this afternoon. I thought you might like it..." He paused, Shawn came back into the room with the coffee pot. He filled their cups again, then sat down.

"All set. Mike's charity was one of those organizations that helps sick children have a dream wish. If we're going to Dodge City, I will make reservations. It's an older motel, but it has great reviews, clean rooms and an outdoor pool." Shawn updated the others on his phone call to the funeral home.

Chris nodded. "Sounds good. Shawn, I really do appreciate all the work you do in finding great places for us to stay. I know my phobia of staying on the ground floor is hard to work around."

Shawn smiled at Chris. "It's okay, Chris. If I'd nearly been caught in a hotel fire, I'd have the same phobia. I'm glad to do it. Well, I'll start packing up. We'll need to fill the coolers. I'll tell Hunter and the boys." He got up to get to work.

"I'll start our packing. I can't wait to get to Dodge City. Dean is going to love the photo ops." Adam was still filled with excitement about going some place new.

Three hours later, the Jericho storm chase team were headed down US 400 West. It would take them a little over two and a half hours to drive the 155 miles. It was a beautiful day for the drive.

In Guymon, Oklahoma, AJ Styles lay in a heap of sweaty sheets. He smiled as his little pet happily sang in the shower. They would soon be headed off, back to chasing storms. AJ was relieved, he needed to make money his little pet had expensive taste. As long as the great sex remained, AJ would pay anything to keep JoMo happy.

At the Guymon Police station, Detective Sargent Kyle Miller was on the phone. It was a call he didn't want to have to make. Officer Carrie Reynolds sat in a chair and listened. She too was filled with regret.

Sergeant Miller wrote as he spoke. "… Yes… I've got it… The Bel-Air Motel in Dodge City… yes, my next call…. It so happens my twin brother, Ken is a Detective Sergeant in Dodge City. I will fully inform him. He will come talk to you… I don't honestly know. Styles was very anxious to get back to storm chasing. He assured us that he and Morrison would stick together… no, we don't believe his story for one second… well, the bad thing is, Flair and Anderson have vanished and the lady at the sex store has the memory of a dead fish… we didn't have enough proof to lay any charges… my brother will do all he can to keep you all safe, but stay alert… yes, at least that red car is hard to miss… I'm sorry we couldn't charge him, but one slip and they will both be in prison… yes, Styles would be an accomplice now… he signed papers… I know this is probably pointless, but try not to worry, they haven't left town yet, but I am sure it won't be long… sounds like a good set up, just remember, that semi isn't the easiest vehicle to hide… thank you, Pastor Helmsley… yes, as soon as I finish this call… we will be in touch… you too, goodbye, Pastor."

Sergeant Miller ended his call with Shawn, and immediately called his twin brother in Dodge City. Officer Reynolds made sure all the case files were neatly laid out on the Sergeant's desk.

Shawn put his phone back in the pocket of his shirt. He and Hunter were alone in their truck as they drove toward Dodge City.

"Oh Hunter, what are we going to tell the others?" Shawn looked over at his husband. Shawn had put the Sergeant's call on speaker so Hunter also heard it.

Hunter sighed. "The truth. The Sergeant didn't sound to happy about having to let Morrison go. We've set up a good alarm system. Shawn, I am going to see what Chris thinks about hiring a private security officer to stay with the ROW."

Shawn spit into a paper cup. He occasionally chewed tobacco, especially when stressed. "He won't like it, you know that. If a chase happens, Chris will be distracted trying to keep the others safe. You stay with the ROW. Dean can drive Scout and Roman can drive Adam in Rover. I do agree, the ROW, Chris and Seth have to be protected. The rest of us can easily run, but the ROW is different, it takes a bit to get it ready to move. I also think we should stay together, no wandering off. Adam and Dean will just have company on their photo shoots." He emphasized his words with another spit into the cup.

Hunter wasn't fond of Shawn's tobacco habit, but he understood and accepted it. "Yes, you're right. I should have thought of that. Shawn… I want you to have a weapon." He was firm voiced.

Shawn spit out his wad of chew with a sigh. "As much as I hate it, I agree with you, but not a gun. A taser would be best. I could kill, if I had to, but no, I want a taser." Shawn was just as firm as his husband.

Hunter reached over and gave Shawn a pat on the leg. "I already thought of a taser. We will be there soon, better load the hotel direction into the GPS." He squeezed Shawn's knee with a smile.

While on the outside, the Bel-Air Motel looked like it was from the 1950's, the rooms were like new. They were the usual king rooms and even had a fridge and microwave.

Shawn had made the usual arrangement Chris and Adam on the end, the students in the middle, then their room. Shawn had also made sure their rooms were on the back side of the Motel. None of their vehicles would be seen from the busy road the Motel sat on.

Hunter had called for a meeting, so the seven storm chasers were gathered in the Jericho's room. They devoured pizza for dinner. Both Shawn and Hunter told the others about the phone call from Sergeant Miller.

"… so his brother, Detective Sergeant Ken Miller will be in contact with us. Look, we are safe for now, but we stay together, at all times. Dean, you and Adam will just have company on your photo shoot sessions. Hunter wants to put an idea to you." Shawn looked at Hunter with a nod.

Hunter swallowed his bite of food, then spoke. "At first I wanted to hire private security. Shawn reminded me of how big a distraction that would be. More people to worry about if a chase develops. So, I am going to stay with the ROW. Roman and Adam in Rover, Dean and Shawn in Scout. Roman and Shawn will be armed with tasers, which we need to buy. Chris, please don't argue with this. I know we have the alarms, but a pair of watching eyes is the best defense. I respect you as leader, but please, heed my plan." Hunter had never been as stern and serious as he was at the moment. It reflected on his face.

Both Roman and Dean absentmindedly moved closer to Seth. Chris also moved closer to Adam. The Jericho's looked at each other. They spoke without words.

Chris looked at Hunter. "Alright, Hunter. It is a good idea. Guess we will be going to a weapons shop." He gave Hunter a nod of respect.

Hunter's face relaxed in relief. "Thanks, Chris. Better to be safe than sorry. Look, we are safe for now. Roman, you and I will go get the tasers. Won't take long. The rest of you stay inside, no pool. Roman's let's go."

Roman stood. He looked at his two lovers. "Seth, mind Dean and stay here. Dean, look after our baby." He quickly kissed them both.

Hunter kissed Shawn, the quickly left with Roman. Adam sighed. "I can't believe Morrison got away with it. He must really have Styles under his thumb." He sighed again and reached for his camera case.

"Or on his dick. Well, figure out what you want to do tomorrow. Weather front won't move in till Monday or Tuesday. Just try not to let this… situation get in your heads. I trust Hunter to keep us safe." Chris spoke with confidence and a smile. As the leader, he had to lead, but as a husband, he worried for Adam.

Shawn stood. "Chris is right. If we let Morrison and Styles get into our heads, they win. We will be safe, but, staying together for now, is a good idea. Now, how about some coffee?"

Seth stood and gently pushed Shawn to sit. "You, sit. Dean and I will make the coffee. You are not our butler you know. Dean, come on." He smiled at Shawn and tugged at Dean's shirt sleeve.

Dean laughed. "Yes, Seth. He is right, Shawn. You are not the maid or butler… just our mom." He ducked as Shawn playfully tossed a small pillow at Dean. The two young men went to the coffee machine on the vanity counter and went to work.

In Guymon, Oklahoma, AJ Styles looked at his computer. JoMo sat on the bed and carefully folded his clothes and packed his bag. He smirked behind AJ's back. So far his plan worked, he just had to hang on a bit longer. If he got it right, AJ would be in jail for the murder of Chris Jericho, and then, JoMo would just vanish.

Without AJ knowing, JoMo had put just enough information in the cops ears. He made sure the cops knew AJ would keep him safe and under his thumb. Later, JoMo could say that AJ was just protecting him from Jericho. He would walk away scott free, while AJ held the smoking gun. John Morrison didn't feel one ounce of guilt.

When Roman and Hunter returned, they found Adam, Shawn and Seth playing a game of Scrabble, while Chris and Dean played the card game "War". Dean had the majority of the cards. Roman beamed with pride, Dean was like a different person.

Hunter and Roman sat on the bed. They talked quietly. Hunter gave Roman several tips on the best way to disarm with a taser. Hunter had taken an advanced personal security class, while Shawn finished up his nursing degree. He never really thought it would come in handy, but now he was glad he had done the course.

"Aim for the pectoral of his weapon hand. If you can't, then aim for his balls. That will cripple a man faster than anything. The nice thing about this type of taser is, it's wireless. The diodes don't need to be connected to the source. You can be further away. Cost twice as much, but it's worth it." Hunter quietly explained. He had paid good money to have the most advanced taser on the market. Most police departments didn't even have them yet.

"Ha! I won!" Dean teased as he won the last of Chris' cards.

Chris laughed. "Yes, you did. Well played, Dean. Haven't played that game in years. I forgot how much fun it is Now that those two are back, how about a few hands of poker. Real poker, not this Hold Em crap."

Roman looked at Hunter with a shrug. "I'm game if you are."

Hunter chuckled. "I'm in. I will try not to take all your milk money, boys."

"Hunter, be nice. Your limit is fifty and if you don't behave, it will be ten." Shawn spoke with a smirk as he laid down some letter tiles on the Scrabble board.

Hunter managed to look sheepish. "Yes, dear. By the way, I got those wireless tasers we looked up online." He held up one of the boxes that contained a taser.

"Sounds good. Easy for Roman and I to carry all the time. Adam, dear child, awesomesauce is _not_ a _real_ word!" Shawn exclaimed as he looked at the tiles Adam had added to Seth's word of "awesome."

Seth looked at Shawn. "Um… actually it is in the Oxford Dictionary. It was added last year..." He paused and pulled up the online version of the dictionary. The word was there.

"Well, I'll be buggered. It _is_ a word. My apologies, Adam." Shawn conceded with a nod.

Adam flushed, then laughed. "I honestly didn't know it was an actual word. I just thought I could bluff it through. Imagine that." He felt a bit guilty for trying to bluff Shawn.

Shawn laughed as well. "Good thing Seth knew it was real. I would have made an official challenger, and lost points. So, where do you want to go tomorrow? Boot Hill?" He focused back on the game.

"Yes. The actual cemetery is long gone, but they recreated a section of it as part of the museum. It will still be good for the magazine, as it was a real place. It should be interesting enough to keep the rest of you from being bored while Dean and I work." Adam explained as he watched Seth play his tiles.

"Adam, why are there so many cemeteries named Boot Hill?" Seth asked as he drew three tiles.

"I can tell you." Dean spoke up as the turned to look at Seth.

"Go ahead, Padawan. Because I honestly don't know why. I never studied the old west very much." Adam spoke with a shrug. He had always been more interested in medieval times.

"Well, back then, a lot of gunslingers were killed, and often buried in the same cemetery. It comes from the phrase, he died with his boots on. So, that part of a cemetery became known as a Boot Heel. I loved reading about the wild west. I'm anxious to see the area. They do street shows and stuff. I hope we can take pictures of the gunfights." Dean sounded like an excited child as he spoke.

Roman's interest peaked. "So this like _the_ Dodge City? I thought it was just something from fiction, you know like in Gunsmoke."

Dean shook his head. "Yes, this is the real home of men like, James, Virgil and Wyatt Earp, Doc Holiday, Bat Masterson and his brothers Ed and James. It got the name of Dodge Cit from Fort Dodge. It was a main supply town for the Santa Fe Trail. It was also part of the Great Western Cattle Trail, a branch of the Chisholm Trail. There really _was_ a Long Branch Saloon. There was also the China Doll Brothel. They even had a bullfighting ring, where Mexican Matadors came to put on shows with local long horn bulls. It truly was the frontier town of the old west. Oh, and Dennis Hopper was born in Dodge City." He finished, a very slight flush on his cheeks. Dean hadn't meat to say so much.

Roman and Seth both smiled with pride. Dean never liked to show how much he really knew. Roman spoke.

"Thanks, Dean. I never knew the fact from the fiction. History wasn't my best subject. Now I am anxious to see the place." Roman gave Dean a wink. They went back to their card game. The Scrabble game also continued.

AJ Styles drove his red shoe-like car towards Dodge City, Kansas. JoMo watched as the scenery passed by, a smile on his lips.

"Everything points to Dodge City as the next storm area. Listen, I am still more than willing to help you prank blondie, but I have to chase. I gotta earn money. So think of a plan that won't get in the way of work. Okay, my precious pet?" AJ worried that JoMo would put the prank first, but, he needed money from chase videos.

JoMo knew he had to be careful, he needed AJ. He also needed time to plan the perfect set up. With a couple of days before any bad weather was expected, he had time.

JoMo reached over and laid his hand over AJ's crotch. "I understand, lover. I would never interfere with you doing your job. AJ, thanks for standing up for me. I really appreciate it. I know I'm not very smart, I always manage to screw things up. I need someone intelligent, like you, to keep my head above water. I'll make sure my prank doesn't get in the way of storms. I'll even navigate for you. Just… Drew… not too close." JoMo turned sad as he thought of his beloved Drew.

AJ shifted in his seat and gently removed Morrison's hand from his crotch. He kissed JoMo's fingertips. "Don't worry, I won't get too close. Don't put yourself down, my pet. You are very clever. I will help with your prank, we'll think of something. Now, cheer up, it's a beautiful day. We're headed for the wildest town in the old west." AJ spoke with encouragement. He hated to see his pet frown.

In Dodge City, the Jericho storm chase team froze in their places. Someone had knocked on the door. Who would be visiting at nine o'clock in the evening. Hunter moved to the door, Roman next to him.

There was no "fish eye" to look out of. "Who is it?" Hunter spoke in a deep commanding voice. He had his hand on his gun. Roman looked like a fierce bear, ready to attack.

"It's Detective Sergeant Ken Miller of the Dodge City Police Department. My brother, Kyle Miller, from the Guymon, Oklahoma Police Department sent me. I also have an officer with me." The voice was equally commanding.

Hunter cracked the door open. He saw the ID card and badge of the Detective. Hunter fully opened the door. The two law enforcement officers entered the hotel room.

Shawn smiled. "Sergeant Miller said you were his brother and his twin, but you are his mirror! I'm Pastor Shawn Helmsley, this is Hunter, my husband. Doctor Chris Jericho and husband, Adam. These are our University students, Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins. Please, come in and sit down. Would you like some coffee or perhaps a cold drink?" He took charge, as he had been the one to talk to Sergeant Miller in Oklahoma.

Detective Miller chuckled as he sat down at the small, round table. "This is my aide, Officer Beth Phillips. Thank you, coffee would be wonderful. It's nice to meet all of you. I must admit, I am very aware of who you are. You're work is fantastic. I am also glad you decided to live stream your chases."

Dean and Seth made a fresh pot of coffee as Adam and Shawn cleared up the Scrabble game Officer Phillips sat down Chris' chair when the Doctor of Meteorology moved to sit on the bed. Roman stood by the door and, Hunter sat at the table as well. When everyone was settled, Chris spoke.

"We decided people might heed the warnings better if they could actually see the storms. Thanks for watching, we need all the support we can get." There was a bit of tension in Chris' voice. He wanted to know what the police intended to do about Styles and Morrison.

The Detective picked up on Chris' tension. "Well, to business. My brother is not a happy man. He knows Morrison is guilty, but, without any real evidence, he couldn't hold him. Trust me, we get just as frustrated with legal red tape..." He paused as Seth and Dean served the coffee. Seth also set out a plate of cookies, taken from the snack box.

Adam sighed. "Morrison must be a really good liar. He said it was a college frat prank. We never went to college together, nor was I in a fraternity. It is revenge though, revenge for Drew's death. I should have… he was so kind and understanding at Drew's memorial service. It's been almost six years. I'll be honest Detective Miller, he scares me. If he's been planning for five years, he won't stop now. Chris is in danger." He was honest as he spoke. The thought of any harm to Chris scared the life out of him.

The Detective nodded. "Yes, I am fully aware of everything. That's why I am here so late. I've been on the phone with my brother, and reading the files he faxed to me. I've come up with a plan, but..." He hesitated, unsure what the reaction would be.

Hunter perked up. "What kind of plan? I guess you could say, Roman and I are the security around here. By the way, you should know, I am currently armed, and I have all the permits. From tomorrow, Roman and Shawn will be armed with wireless tasers. Do you want to see my weapon and paper work?" He wanted to be totally open and honest.

Ken Miller grinned. "No, that won't be necessary. My brother faxed your permit and registration papers to me. I know you and your husband are also very proficient at the gun range. Tasers are a good idea. Just how far are you willing to go to get Morrison in custody? With charges that will stick."

Chris spoke up as the leader. "I am sure we would be willing to do anything to help. It makes it very hard to concentrate on our jobs when Morrison is in our thoughts. We need all eyes on the storms, not looking behind our backs for a sneak attack. But, I don't want any one in danger. I am responsible for my University students, and University equipment." He was stone faced and stern voiced as he spoke to the Detective.

Ken leveled his gaze at Chris. "I hate to put it this way, but, you are already in danger. My brother knows it wasn't a prank. Morrison wants revenge for McIntyre's death. He is really angry that he couldn't prove it. He is checking deeper into Morrison's past. I am very much like my brother, we are like starving dogs with bones who won't let go. I want to 'set up' Morrison." He made air quotes around the words, "set up."

"Detective Miller, what exactly is it you want us to do?" Shawn reinforced Chris' question. He had an idea of what the Sergeant wanted, and he wasn't sure how he felt about it.

"I suppose you probably have a guess. I want to use you as bait, to draw Morrison out in the open. Force his hand, so to speak. I can say, you will be surrounded by officers, but there is an element of danger. Just know, whatever you decide, you will be under our watch." Sergeant Miller explained as openly and honestly as he could.

Chris made a "humph" sound. "I'm sorry, but you can't be around during a storm chase. I have enough to worry about without having to make sure civilians are safe. I don't like the idea of being an open target, but, I guess we are anyway. So, we might as well cooperate, but I will put it to a vote. Everyone on my team, speak up now. I want to know how you feel, and be totally honest. Roman?" He looked at the college student.

Roman looked over at his lovers. "As long as Dean and Seth are safe, I'll cooperate. Maybe we can do it tomorrow, during the photo shoot outing."

"I'm with Roman." Dean stated simply as he put an arm around Seth, who stood between himself and Roman.

Seth nodded. "Me too. I want that guy in jail."

Adam stood. "No way! What are you all _thinking_? It's not any of _you_ Morrison wants to kill, it's Chris he wants. I will _not_ stand by and let _my_ husband be an open target for a crazy man. I nearly lost him five years ago, I am _not_ about to go through that again. As a matter of fact, I've changed my mind about going out tomorrow. We _will_ stay here, where Chris is safe!" The anger poured out of Adam like venom. His eyes sparked with the same anger.

Chris pulled Adam into his arms. "Calm down. I am going to be alright. You know I am a target, as long as Morrison is out there. It would better to lure him out, with the police, than isolated out in the ROW. Adam, if he has a high power rifle, no amount of alarms can stop him. You're not giving up you photo trip, you were so excited about it, so is Dean. You said Shane might even buy some of Dean's photos for the special magazine. Kitten, you are much braver than this. You out ran snipers in a war zone. Be my strong boy and agree to help Detective Miller. Please, baby?" Chris spoke softly, but his eyes blazed with love. He held Adam close.

"Chris is right, Adam. Even with me at the ROW, Morrison could still attack. You know in your heart the Sergeant is right." Hunter too spoke softly, but he was firm.

Shawn went over to Chris and Adam. He laid a hand on Adam's shoulder. "Son, you know this is the right thing to do. We will be safe. Do the right thing."

Adam let out a deep sigh. "Alright, we will do it the way the Sergeant wants it. I didn't think about him having a… let's just do it." He laid his head on Chris' shoulder.

Detective Sergeant Ken Miller nodded. "Good. Everyone gather round. I will show you the plan… for tomorrow… at Boot Hill."


	30. Showdown at Boot Hill

As he woke up on Sunday morning, AJ Styles stretched like a cream filled cat. He looked over at his precious little pet. John Morrison was asleep, but looked like a debouched hooker after a ten client night. AJ quietly got up to take a shower.

As soon as he heard the shower, JoMo opened his eyes. He grabbed his cell phone and starting looking up things to do in Dodge City. He knew there would be no weather to chase. JoMo also knew Adam was a photo journalist first, and this was the perfect area for a photo shoot. He knew from his time spent, watching the habits of Jericho and company, Adam would spend a weather free day out taking pictures, with Chris in tow. Now he just had to figure out the places Adam would likely choose to photograph. He smirked as he scrolled his phone.

At the Bel-Air Motel, the storm chasers ate their breakfast in the Jericho's room. Shawn also wrote out a grocery list, with milk and cereal at the top. Both Roman and Dean fussed over Seth and made sure he drank his orange juice. It made Seth feel loved and cared for, he secretly loved being their baby.

Adam stayed close to Chris as they sat on their bed. "You really think the Sergeant knows what he is doing?" Adam's face was etched with worry.

Chris chewed his bite of raisin filled cereal. "Yes, Kitten. I am sure he does. You just concentrate on taking the best possible photos. I want to see your work on the cover that special edition." He gave his husband a gentle nudge of encouragement.

Adam smiled. No one could make him feel better than Chris. "Okay. I don't know, I think I will have strong competition for that cover photo. My Padawan, you know. Maybe you could… um… get in his light?" Adam teased as he winked at Dean.

Dean laughed. "I will just adjust for light changes. It's nice of you to say it, Obi Wan, but I really don't have the skills for a cover shot; yet. I'd be happy to have a text breaker." He turned back to eat his breakfast.

Adam frowned. "Drew wasn't..." He lost himself in a distant memory.

Chris knew where Adam's mind had gone. He again nudged his husband. "Kitten, not now. It's going to be alright, I promise." He gave Adam a soft kiss.

Adam smiled at Chris. "Sorry, my Lion. I know, the Sergeant has a good plan. Guess I'd better get my cameras ready. Dean, join me? Sepia stock will be fantastic for some photos." He arched his brow at Dean.

Dean perked up. "Really? I had thought of sepia, but, I don't have any left. I know how hard it is to get." He still couldn't get over how generous Adam had been in sharing the costly film stock.

Adam chuckled. "I have some left, but, between the two of us, it will finish off my stock. We can get more if we pass through Oklahoma City. We will each have one hundred shots. We still have plenty of black and white. We can also do some hand colored prints." Adam opened the bag that contained his stock of film. He took out two fifty shot rolls of sepia stock. Adam gave them to Dean.

Dean took the rolls with a smile. "I will pay you back, I promise. Thank you, Adam. I really do appreciate it." He gave Adam an uncharacteristic hug.

Adam returned the hug. "I am glad to be of help, Dean. Not just because you are my college apprentice, but because you are a fantastic photo journalist. But, above all that, you are my friend, and friends help each other."

Dean hung his head a bit. "You are my friend too. Look, I'm sorry I was kind of a … brat at first…" Dean stopped when Adam cut him off.

"Nah, you weren't a brat. Now, I _was_ a brat at times..." Adam was cut off by Chris.

"Now honey, tell the truth. You weren't a brat, you were a diva bitch. Still can be. Oh, that reminds me, Dean. Never, ever touch his special baby." Chris ducked as Adam took a swipe at him.

Dean chuckled. "I would never touch his camera." He held up his hands to prove his point.

Hunter chimed in. "Dean, Adam's special baby isn't his camera, it's his hair brush."

Everyone broke out in a fit of laughter as Adam turned eleven shades of red. Adam let out a growl as he went back to his cameras. It was a moment of humor and a laugh in the face of danger.

Meanwhile, Detective Sergeant Ken Miller and Officer Beth Phillips went over the final agenda of their plan to catch John Morrison.

Beth pointed to a map. "So here, here, here and here. The Sarge and I will be here. We will be the happy newlyweds. No one word or laugh or I will sic not only Ken's wife, but mine as well on you. We won't look out of place taking pictures. Any questions?" She looked at the team of plain clothed officers that attended the planning meeting.

In the Jericho's hotel room, all the team members sat and listened to Hunter. He went over the plan from Sergeant Miller. He also had the same map as Officer Phillips.

"So, we will be surrounded by cops. I do know that Detective Miller and Officer Phillips will be posing as newlyweds. That way, they won't look out of place with cameras. Adam, you and Dean must remember, do not aim cameras at Morrison. We don't want him to know that we know he is around. That's why Miller and Phillips have the cameras. Also remember, if Morrison and or Styles do interact with us; behave normally. Show them that bygones are bygones and there are no hard feelings." Hunter finished laying out Miller's plan. He just hoped it worked.

Roman looked at Dean. He could see the old anger boiling behind Dean's eyes. While the others looked at the map, Roman quietly led Dean to the bathroom in their room. Roman put his hands on Dean's shoulders.

"Dean, I see the anger in your eyes. I know how you feel. You want Seth and Adam to be safe, and I promise, they will be. You must do everything Hunter and Detective Miller said. Leave it to the police, Dean. Don't do anything that will blow this. I know you how you feel about cops and authority, but this time, they are on your side, _our_ side. I love you, our devil of fire. Can you do this for me? For us?" Roman pulled Dean in for a fiery, passion filled kiss.

Dean looked up at Roman. "Our baby will be safe? I won't do anything that will get in the way of the cops. But if Sethie is in danger..." He halted when Roman pulled him in for a strong hug.

"He won't be, but do you think for one minute that I would let anything happen to Sethie or you? You just pay attention to Adam. He really wants you in that special edition magazine. We are so very proud of you, D." This time, Roman gave Dean a soft, love filled kiss.

Dean clung to Roman, something he would only do in private. "I know, Ro. You'd never let anything happen to Sethie and I. I'll behave, I promise. Ro, thanks… I… I felt my center slipping, you always manage to bring me back. I love you, Ro." Dean kissed Roman in return. The two embraced for a few more minutes, then returned to the others.

Shawn, who had also noticed Dean's anger, smiled. Dean looked relaxed and the anger was gone from his eyes. Roman glanced over at Shawn and gave him a sly wink. An understanding passed between them. They would both keep an extra eye on Dean later, hopefully without Dean knowing it.

Everyone gave a start when Hunter's cell phone rang. "Helmsley… yes, Officer Phillips… yes… yes, we're ready… didn't take long… well, Styles is a weather chaser, this is the next area to watch… alright, we'll leave here in half an hour...no, just the Rover... thank you, Officer Phillips… good luck to you too..." Hunter ended the call.

"So, Styles and Morrison are in town? Well, that's no real surprise. Of course the police aren't sure anything will even happen, but they are all in place. They want us there at eleven. We'll stop for food, then picnic and photograph as planned. Remember, we are all just site seeing to relax before the next storms break." Hunter further explained the call.

Chris chuckled. "Well, one thing for sure, Styles can't miss the Rover, not with all our branding on it. Let's go. By the time we order at Sonic, we will be there on time. Shawn?" He looked at the older man.

Shawn knew what Chris wanted. "Hold hands and let us pray." He paused as the team quickly formed a prayer circle. He began, "Lord, there are people in the world who do not yet know or understand your incredible love. Some of those people seek to harm. Please, help protect us from that harm. Show them your love and mercy. We ask this in the name of Your precious Son, Jesus Christ. Amen." The prayer ended with a chorus of "Amen."

At eleven A.M. sharp, the Jericho storm chase Range Rover parked in the lot of the Boot Hill group carried their food to the small, park-like picnic area in a grove of shade trees. There were a few people enjoying the grounds. Hunter knew two of them were law enforcement, but he didn't know which two.

"Chris, if Adam explodes, you can come stay in our room." Seth teased as Adam sat on the blanket and unpacked his food, a fully loaded, foot long chili cheese dog, a large order of chili cheese fries and a large root beer.

"I haven't exploded yet." Adam stuck his tongue out at Seth, then took a bite so big he looked like a chipmunk.

Chris nearly choked on his bite of tenderloin sandwich. "Seth, I may take you up on that offer. His butt lets out toxic fumes that would make a unicorn weep. " He yelped when Adam playfully smacked him up side the head.

AJ Styles drove towards the Boot Hill area. "I can't believe you found a paint ball gun that looks so real. That will scare the fuck outta Jericho. Even more so with those blood red paint balls." AJ pulled into the same museum parking lot. "Ha! We were right. What an ego, right down to the stupid logo on his hubcaps." He pointed out the highly labeled storm chase Range Rover. Styles parked well away from the Jericho vehicle.

Morrison laughed. "You know what they say, huge ego, tiny dick." His look showed a happy, carefree attitude, but inside, JoMo was wary. He had to be cautious and make sure Styles did the dirty work.

At the picnic area, Seth suddenly thought of something. He leaned in to speak softly. "You know, I just had a thought. Detective Miller is the twin of the Detective in Guymon. Morrison isn't stupid, like Styles. Won't he… well… understand what I am getting at?" The young man looked at Hunter with worry filled eyes.

Hunter guffawed. "Not to worry, Seth. The Sergeant said he would be in disguise. He knew about the issue of being Kyle's twin. This may not be a big city, but the police know what they are doing." He finished off his double cheeseburger with a wink to Seth.

Seth flushed a bit. "I should have realized he would wear a disguise. Well, the wild west show is at two. That gives you guys time to take some photographs." He looked at the info he'd pulled up on his cell phone.

"Don't fret about it, Seth. I was about to say something about them being twins myself. Dean, we will shoot color first, then when the shot looks good, switch to sepia." Adam opened his camera case. As he did, he let out a fart that sounded more like a cannon.

Chris jumped up. "Look out! He's gonna blow!" He made a show of waving away the smell.

Adam stood. "Ah! That's better. Please do excuse me. Dean, let's get to work." He picked up his equipment and gave the group a sheepish wink.

With a laugh, the storm chasers picked up their trash and tossed it into the nearby garbage cans. Blankets were folded and put back in the Rover. The group then headed to "The Wild West" section of Dodge City. Boot Hill Cemetery was first on the list. Adam and Dean had their cameras out and ready.

Morrison and Styles were also headed for the reproduction cemetery. Morrison's mind was busy. He was pleased to see, that while there were people around, it wasn't over crowded. Schools weren't out for the summer yet.

What Styles didn't know was that, of course, the gun they carried was very real. It was one of two that JoMo kept hidden in his bag. They weren't the first guns JoMo had bought. He'd carried guns since he'd once lived on the south side of L. A. JoMo had been a stripper and call boy until he was discovered and became a high fashion model. Even Drew never known about the guns, or his illicit past. At least Morrison had gotten himself off the drugs; for now. JoMo had moved to Florida to get away from the pressures of Los Angeles.

Just before they got to the cemetery, JoMo stopped AJ. "Look, you carry the gun. That will make it even more of a surprise. Jericho won't suspect you. It's okay if you don't want to." Morrison gave his lover a bit of a pout with puppy dog eyes.

AJ fell under JoMo's gaze. "Of course I'll carry it. Hell, I'll even do it. I can't wait to see that jerk covered in red paint..." He slyly took the gun in hand as JoMo passed it to him. It was in a handgun style, not a normal looking paintball gun.

AJ hid the gun in his jacket pocket. He was surprised by the weight of it. "It even feels real. Heavier than I thought. Wouldn't be very practical for a paintball assault course. I just hope we find them, I want to get this over with. I have other things I'd rather be doing… with you." He pulled JoMo in for a near pornographic kiss.

Morrison had to stop himself from rolling his eyes as AJ rammed his tongue down his throat. Instead, JoMo forced himself to respond to AJ's kiss. After all, it would be over soon. Morrison had decided to go back to L.A. That's where all the real men and their money were located.

Detective Sergeant Ken Miller and Officer Beth Phillips walked by Styles and Morrison, hand in hand. Sergeant Miller now had long brown hair, pulled into a pony tail, a scruffy beard and mustache. He looked nothing like his twin brother back in Guymon, Oklahoma. He and Beth wore earpieces that couldn't be seen by anyone. They could also speak to their fellow officers through tiny microphones hidden under their shirt collars.

The "honeymoon" couple stopped to take a picture. Beth posed in front of the cemetery sign. "That's it, babe. I've got you framed up." Miller spoke in a prearranged code. He had just told his fellow officers Styles and Morrison were at the cemetery.

Just before the Jericho storm chasers got to the cemetery proper, Hunter spoke. "Remember everyone, stay close. Look..." He nodded toward the parking lot. "They are here. The red shoe proves it."

The others casually looked to the oddly shaped car AJ Styles drove. "Don't worry, we will be alright. Remember what Hunter said, act natural and let the police do their work. We are a team, and we will do this just like a chase; together. Now, let's go." Chris spoke like the leader he was. Between himself and Hunter, the group had the confidence they needed.

The group of seven storm chasers made their way into Boot Hill Cemetery. The original cemetery was long gone. In the 1930's, the bodies were moved to the other cemetery in town and a school was built on the land. Eventually the town rebuilt a replica of the old cemetery. However, none of the towns famous residents were ever buried there. Most of them had died, far away from Dodge City. Still, the reproduction cemetery was interesting and typical for the "wild west." It also made for an excellent photo opportunity.

It didn't take long for Dean and Adam to get lost in taking pictures. Shawn and Hunter stayed close, but hand in hand they looked at the educational signs that told about the history of the cemetery.

Seth jumped up on Roman's back with a laugh. Roman carried Seth piggyback with his own laugh, as they wandered around, but stayed close to the others.

Chris stayed with Adam and Dean to play camera assistant. He helped the photographers by holding cameras and carried their bags.

Sergeant Miller and Officer Phillips were also close as they took their own pictures and acted like newlyweds.

As Adam knelt down to change a lens on his camera, Chris knelt next to him and spoke in a barely there whisper. "Maybe we should go up to the far corner, a lot less people there. After all, we want to draw them to us. I am not happy about it, but, I want this over as quickly as possible." Chris _was_ worried, but he also wanted Morrison caught.

Adam looked at his husband with such utter and complete trust, he resembled a small child. He knew Chris would never intentionally lead him into danger. He gave Chris a smile and a kiss on the cheek.

"What ever you think is best, my Lion..." Adam paused and turned to Dean. "Come, Padawan. Let's try up there, better light." He gave Dean a sly wink. Dean immediately understood.

Without looking too obvious, the seven men made their way up to the far corner of the cemetery.

"They are very clever." Officer Phillips stated as she and her "husband" moved toward the storm chasers, but not close enough to draw unwanted attention from Styles and Morrison.

Morrison smiled inside, as he thought to himself. _"That's right, keep moving. Go on, the less people around the better. You are never going to see it coming."_ He casually led AJ toward the group of storm chasers.

Little did Morrison and Styles realize, they were surrounded by undercover law enforcement. As far as JoMo was concerned, Drew would soon be avenged.

Even though they knew they were under threat, Adam and Dean were soon lost in taking pictures. Adam used his precious sepia film stock.

"Sepia is perfect. It has the feel of tintype. Now, focus carefully, sepia tends to easily blur." Adam instructed as Dean picked up his camera loaded with sepia film stock.

Seth slid off Roman's back, after all he didn't want to wear Roman out. Dean handed Seth his digital camera and picked up the sepia film loaded one. Seth was curious. "Why use film? I see that your digital camera has a sepia setting."

Adam laughed. "Because, digital is too perfect. Digital is wonderful, no denying that, but, like I said, it is too perfect. Look, it's like a CD. The music is crystal clear, but, that isn't always the best. CD's don't have the tiny scratches that vinyl records have. Those scratches and skips give the music character. Clear and perfect removes that character. Understand?" His brow arched at Seth.

Seth smiled with a nod. "Yeah, I understand. I like that comparison. It's a good lesson to remember, perfection isn't always the best. Unless of course you are chasing tornadoes." He laughed a bit and gave Adam a wink.

Once again, Adam and Dean were soon lost in their work. Chris sat on the ground and seemed to mindlessly play a game on his cell phone. Shawn, Hunter, Roman and Seth read the different historical markers. However, Chris, Hunter and Roman were on alert.

As Morrison and Styles drew closer to their target, JoMo got a sudden tingle up his spine. He had a feeling they were being watched.

JoMo wanted to survey the area, but didn't want to make a show of it. In a fluid motion, he brushed his left foot over the top of his right foot. The action did what he intended it to do. His right shoelace was untied. JoMo stopped walking.

"Wait, my shoe came untied. I don't want to trip and fall." JoMo casually knelt down to retie his sneaker. However, his eyes scanned every person in the area. JoMo could spot a cop a million miles away. It came from his years of experience in smuggling drugs and other illegal things.

Styles stopped to wait for his little pet. He rolled his eyes as he looked around. He spotted the Jericho storm team. Chris held on to his blond bitch as Adam leaned at an odd angle to take a picture. Styles wished he could knock them over in a heap.

JoMo scanned the area twice. He still had the feeling he was being watched. But he also knew none of the people in the area were cops. Cops always stuck out like sore thumbs, because it was obvious they were trying to hide the fact they _were_ cops. They hid behind newspapers and coffee cups, sunglasses and bad wigs. JoMo relaxed, but still, he kept his eyes open.

When he stood, JoMo pulled AJ into his arms. He spoke softly in AJ's ear. "Let's go over there, we need to decide how we are going to do this." He gave AJ a soft kiss. He led Styles to a nearby bench.

Officer Phillips leaned in to give her "husband" a kiss. After a quick peck, she whispered in his ear. "Morrison just scanned the area. He was looking for undercover cops. He seems satisfied, but we need to be extra cautious." She reported her feelings to her boss.

Ken pulled his "wife" in closer. "Yeah, I caught that too. The old "tying my shoe" trick. This just proves my brother's theory. Morrison is a professional criminal. I hope his background check on Morrison comes through soon. Let's stay on point." He and Beth began to stroll away, hand in hand. They stopped next to Shawn and Hunter and read one of the historical markers.

Beth posed next to the marker, as Miller snapped her picture. The Detective spoke in a whisper to the coppery blond storm chaser who stood next to him.

"Morrison is looking for cops. We don't think he's twigged. You are doing great, just stay alert and remain calm and casual. Now, act like you are pointing something out to us. Being a fellow friendly tourist."

Shawn raised his hand and pointed to a historical marker to their left. Shawn said nothing but he gave the newlyweds a warm smile. He and Hunter went off in the opposite direction, also hand in hand. Shawn relayed what Sergeant Miller had told him as they walked.

Hunter listened, then spoke in a whisper. "I have a feeling John Morrison isn't a stranger to crime. I'm starting to wonder if this is really going to work." He was frustrated. They all wanted this over and done. The couple wandered back to where their fellow storm chasers were located.

Dean held up a map of the area from the tourist information booth. It was the perfect way for the group to talk without raising suspicions.

"…so, the Sergeant said Morrison is wary, but seemed satisfied. What would you say if we separated a bit more? Maybe that would draw Morrison out faster? We can still stay close, just a bit further apart. You know what I am trying to say." Hunter spoke in a quiet voice. He pointed to the map as well.

"No. Now I agreed to this because you promised we would stay together! I am not having my husband put in any deeper danger. We stick together, or we leave and give up this crazy idea." Adam spoke in a whisper, but his anger was clear.

Chris put an arm around Adam's waist. "Calm down, baby. You agreed that this is the right thing to do. Hunter didn't mean it how it sounds. He meant that you and I should isolate ourselves. They will still be here. Look, let's go over there and take pictures, by the hanging tree, just us. Don't forget, we are still surrounded by Sergeant Miller's guys. Please, Kitten? You can do this. I promise, I won't get hurt and neither will anyone else." He pulled Adam in for a soft kiss.

Adam sighed. "You're right. Sorry I got so bitchy. I have to get the past out of my head, but it's hard with Morrison so close. I just… if he'd only known the real Drew." He rubbed his cheek, it felt like Drew had slapped him six seconds ago, instead of nearly six years ago.

Shawn leaned in to look at the tourist brochure over Adam's shoulder. "It's alright, we understand. None of us like this. Now, we will go over there while you and Chris go over there." He casually pointed as if showing the others where to go, as tourists.

John Morrison watched the Jericho team with the eyes of an eagle. He only wished he could hear what they said, but they were too far away. JoMo smiled brightly, he nudged AJ with his elbow. Styles was lost in some game on his cell phone.

"Look, lover. This is our chance." JoMo nodded towards the group of storm chasers.

AJ put his phone in his pocket. "So, they are finally splitting up. Ha! Jerrishit and his bitch are headed for the hanging tree. Too bad it's only a paintball gun." He patted the gun he had in the waistband of his jeans.

Morrison had the forethought to act shocked. "AJ, you wouldn't… really… kill someone… would you?" He even managed to show a bit of fear in his brown doe eyes. Inside, he smirked at the thought.

AJ saw the fear in his lover's eyes, was JoMo afraid of him? He pulled his pet into his arms. "No, my precious pet. It's just words. I might hate those fuckers, but I couldn't actually kill anyone. I know you couldn't either. So, how do you want to do this? Just walk up to them and splatter them with paint?" He would do whatever his little pet wanted.

It took all of Morrison's effort not to roll his eyes. AJ was a complete idiot at times. "No, we have to play it cool. Sucker them in. Make them think… just follow my lead. When the time is right to pepper them with paint balls, I will pinch you on the ass. Okay?" JoMo explained as simply as he could. He could only hope AJ wouldn't screw it up.

AJ nodded. "Got it. You really do have a way of doing things. I think I'd hate to have you as an enemy..." He laughed, then continued. "I'm joking, pet. You could never really hurt anyone. Well, shall we go… paint the town red..." Styles laughed at his own joke.

This time Morrison did roll his eyes, but with a laugh. "Paint Jericho red, you mean. Remember, as soon as I pinch you on the ass, plaster them. Come on, I need to _apologize_ to that blond bitch, Adam." JoMo made air quotes around the word apologize. Both men laughed again as they stood.

Several pairs of eyes watches as Styles and Morrison made their way over to where Chris and Adam stood. Adam took pictures of the tree, that had at one time, been used for hanging criminals. Despite it's brutal history, it was a very beautiful, ancient oak tree.

Sergeant Miller spoke softly to Officer Phillips. "That was a very clever move. It finally drew Morrison out..." He then spoke to his team. "It's like a rooster in a hen house." He spoke in code. What the Detective meant was, don't take your eyes off of Morrison and Styles. A couple of the undercover police officers nonchalantly wandered closer to Chris and Adam.

All of the others members of the Jericho storm team were on high alert. Both Roman and Seth took hold of one of Dean's hands when the auburn haired man let out a low growl. Roman and Seth understood. Chris and Adam were family and Dean protected those he cared about, fiercely protected. Dean had been in more than one fight when someone had looked at Roman or Seth the wrong way.

Hunter wished that he had his gun, but he had promised Sergeant Miller he wouldn't carry it in order to avoid any accidents. Hunter understood it, but he didn't like it. Morrison was too close for comfort.

AJ held JoMo's hand as they approached Chris and Adam. As they drew closer to the Jericho's, AJ broke out in a light sweat. He wasn't at all sure this would work.

As Chris saw Styles and Morrison approach, he put his arm around Adam's waist. Adam had his digital camera in hand.

Chris spoke softly in Adam's ear. "We've got company, Kitten." He gently turned Adam to face the enemy.

Adam turned to face Styles and Morrison. "What do you want. We have nothing to say to you."

Morrison put an arm around AJ's waist, to make it easier to give the signal to shoot. "Adam, please. I just wanted to explain and apologize. See, I had no idea that gun was real. I thought it was just a paintball gun. Adam, I was stupid… I haven't been in my right mind since Drew died. I blamed you and your husband. It was really wrong. AJ has really helped me realize how wrong I was. I know you probably think I should be in jail, but, I honestly didn't know the gun was real. Detective Miller believed me and I hope you will too. I'm going to stay with AJ for a while. He has really helped me so much. Adam, Chris I am truly sorry. Chris, I hope you and the other young man have recovered from the stupid damage I caused. Is… there anything I can do? Make it up to you in some way?" JoMo had on his best doe eyed look and he sounded deeply sincere.

Adam held tight to Chris' hand as he spoke. "John, I can understand that grief can make you do stupid things. Say that I do believe you, that you didn't know the gun was real, that you thought it was a paintball gun. Why would you want to do something like that? Destroy all our hard work with paint balls? What happened to Drew was his own fault. Chris tried to pull him out of the car, but he refused. I didn't do you wrong, John. I encouraged Drew to go back to you, more than once. There _is_ something you can do, just go away and stay away. We'll draw a line in the sand and forget any of this ever happened." Adam was honestly sincere.

AJ was confused. He wanted to clear up a few things. Adam had been a bitch to his pet, and he wasn't going to stand for it.

"What about what you did to him, back in college? Destroying his car and clothes with paint balls. All because of some fraternity politics? You were a bitch to him, blondie. And you ask why he wanted revenge?" AJ was angry. Adam wasn't going to just walk away.

JoMo had to hide the panic that erupted from his very soul. He had no idea AJ would bring up the prank story. He had to get out of there fast. The killing of Jericho would have to wait. He pulled at AJ.

"Come on, AJ. Let's go. There is nothing more to say." He started to turn to walk away.

Adam was more confused than ever. "What the hell are you talking about? I was never in a frat at college and I never knew John at college. I went to Humber College in Canada. I took one post grad class in Tampa, and that was a night class. I have never owned a paintball gun, let alone fired one. What the fuck has he told you? Now I don't believe a word Morrison has said. You really _did_ mean to kill Chris, didn't you? I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure you rot in jail for what you did to Chris and Seth." Adam was like a mother lion with her cubs under threat. Fire sparked in his hazel eyes.

The atmosphere exploded. In a swift movement, AJ pulled out the "paintball" gun and aimed it directly at Adam. Bodies were shoved, shouts heard and the awful sound of a discharged gun filled the air. A scream echoed across Boot Hill Cemetery….


	31. When the Dust Cleared

When things settled, AJ was on the ground in handcuffs. Dean brushed at a grass stain on the left knee of his jeans. Chris gently brushed some dirt and grass from Adam's backside. They were surrounded by law enforcement officers. There was just one problem. John Morrison was no where in sight. He'd vanished like a wisp of smoke.

Everyone grew still and quiet when Detective Sergeant Ken Miller's police radio "spoke". _"I'm sorry, Sarge. He got away from us. I've never seen anyone run, jump and climb like that. We've got an APB out for him and roadblocks are going up. We've got officers going to the bus and train stations and the Dodge City Regional Airport. Don't worry, we will find him."_

Sergeant Miller responded. "Ten-four. Make sure all the car rental services are covered as well. Get OSP and the Sheriff's on it. I want John Morrison behind bars… tonight." He spoke with absolute authority.

"_Already on to OSP and the SD. Do you need an ambulance?"_ The officer on the radio sounded worried.

Miller nodded. "Good. No, no one was seriously hurt. The weapon discharged into the air. Keep me informed. Miller out." He hooked his radio on his belt. No need to be undercover.

Chris finished brushing the debris from his husband. "I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to plow you into the ground so hard." He felt terribly guilty. When AJ had pulled the gun, Chris had tackled Adam to the ground as if he were stopping the game winning touchdown at the Super Bowl.

Adam clung to Chris. "I'm fine. Thank you, my Lion. You can tackle me anytime when a gun is pointed at me. Dean? You alright?" He looked over at his student.

Dean was surrounded by Roman, Seth, Shawn and Officer Beth Phillips. "I'm fine, Adam. I'm sorry… I lost my head. My friends… no, my _family_ was in trouble. I had to do it." Dean's head was down, he knew he'd be in trouble, maybe even arrested. He had really screwed up this time.

The moment Styles had reached for the gun, Dean charged. He knocked into AJ so hard, the storm chaser's left foot came out of its shoe. Dean also felt Styles nose break as his fist connected, or at least he thought so.

Officer Phillips laid a hand on Dean's shoulder. "You're not in trouble, son. Well, not much anyway. Just a good scolding. You took a huge risk, but, because of you, Styles' shot went into the air. You saved their lives. While it wasn't the smartest thing to do, you are a hero. His nose isn't broken. Are _you_ alright? Your hand okay?" She sounded more like a worried mother hen than a cop.

Dean lifted his head to look at Officer Phillips. "You… you're not gonna cuff and stuff me?

Detective Sergeant Miller had joined Beth, Dean, Seth, Shawn and Roman. "Hell no, you're not going to be arrested. Actually, we could use someone like you on the force. Look, it might not have been the smartest thing to do, but I'm glad you did it. We were two steps too far away. You did a fine job, son. Now, _is_ your hand okay?" He smiled at Dean and also spoke like a worried parent.

Dean nearly fainted with relief. He thought for sure he was about to be arrested for assault. "Yeah, my hand is okay. I couldn't let him hurt my family." He leaned against Roman.

Shawn looked at Dean's hand. "I'll put some ice on that later. Dean, I am so proud of you." He gave Dean a warm hug.

Dean let out an "oomph" when Adam hurled himself into Dean's arms. "Thank you, Dean. Thank you. You saved our lives. You're our hero." He hugged Dean so tight, Seth actually worried that Dean couldn't breathe, but he beamed with pride.

Dean managed to gently pull away from Adam as Chris and Hunter joined them. "I'm no hero. My family needed me. Where is that other bastard?" He didn't feel like a hero, but he was glad everyone was safe.

Sergeant Miller explained about Morrison. "… so, we have a net around Dodge City. I'm sure we'll have him in custody by nightfall. In the meantime, we will escort you back to the hotel. I am also going to post a guard, no arguments. Look, I shouldn't tell you this, but, you need to know. My brother sent me a message, it said to arrest Morrison at all costs. I haven't gotten any details yet, the report will be faxed to the station. I can only assume Morrison is a true criminal. I will inform you as soon as I know. I'm sorry to put an end to your day out, but let's get you all back to the Bel-Air." Miller was firm, but friendly.

Hunter spoke as the guardian of the storm chase group. "We will do what you want, no arguments. I want to make sure the ROW is well protected too."

"It will be, don't worry. Officer Phillips will go with you. I will come soon, but first, Mister Styles has a lot of questions to answer. How long till your next weather event? Can you stay in the area? Could you miss it if you had to?" Detective Miller knew the Jericho's work was important, but so was Morrison.

Chris spoke. "Tomorrow or perhaps Tuesday. I won't know for sure until I can make another forecast. Sergeant, I understand your problem, but we are already collecting data of a historic nature. We won't be leaving the Dodge City area. Look, I will break my own rule and allow you to send an officer with us, but we must chase. The lives of others depend on our data… or at least we try. I'm tired of these things killing people, like young Michael Parker." Chris was just as stern and firm. The chase had to go on.

Before Detective Miller could speak, Shawn briefly explained what happened in Wichita and to Mike Parker. "… so, Chris is right. We _have_ to be able to do our work. Hunter and I will go buy another gun tonight." He too was firm.

Miller was stone faced as he spoke. "I will let you borrow one of our weapons. Buying a new gun will take five days. I know you have the proper training, so it isn't a problem. Unusual, but I will okay it with the Chief. As long as you agree to let an officer go with you, you're free to continue working." As they spoke, the group walked toward the parking lot.

"You know Sarge, Kenny Omega would be perfect for the job. I know he chases storms and he belongs to SkyWarn. He's a trained observer. He'd love a chance to be with Doctor Jericho and his team." Beth spoke with a grin. She knew Kenny would flip at the opportunity.

"That would be great. He would know to stay out of our way, yet be helpful. If this Officer Omega agrees, so will I. Just… I don't want him so lost in a storm he forgets why he's there. Also Sergeant, I want this to have a media block. At least as far Jericho Storm Chase Incorporated goes. The University would not be happy with this kind of publicity. Please Sergeant, our funding depends on it. Also, Officer Omega would need to sign a form that releases Jericho Storm Chase Incorporated and the University of Oklahoma from responsibility if something should happen during a chase." Chris was again firm voiced and stern faced. He not only had to protect his team, but the University as well.

The group arrived at the Jericho Range Rover. Detective Sergeant Miller nodded. "Don't worry, I will make sure he knows why he is there. The release form isn't a problem and I understand it, so will Kenny. I will also make sure to keep you names and the company name out of the media. I want Morrison's name and picture plastered in the media, but certain details will be left out. Beth, you stay with them for now. I will send relief when I can. Want me to call Nattie? I know how she can get." The Detective had been on the bad side of Beth's wife more than once. He respected her for it, it only showed how much she loved Beth.

Beth laughed. "Don't worry about it, Sarge. Nattie is in Calgary for a while. Her Uncle Bret had a stroke. She went to oversee his rehab. A perk for Bret his niece is a physiotherapist. Don't worry, I'm sure I can bunk down on the sofa bed, if I sleep. Sending in a K-9 for outside?" Beth asked as the others got into the Range Rover.

"Sorry to hear about Bret. He is a nice guy, give him my best. Yes, I'll send a K-9 unit..." Sergeant Miller then pulled officer Phillips away from the Ranger Rover.

Miller continued. "You know I hate to say this, but stay alert. This Morrison is very dangerous. He can move like a snake. I also can't guarantee he isn't further armed. I have a feeling he managed to con Styles. It will make Styles mad. Now he may try to seek revenge, but on who? Well, at least he will be locked up for a while. Just watch Ambrose. He is a good kid, but he will act before he thinks. I will be in touch as soon as I can. Don't let any of them out of your sight. You did a fantastic job today. You can be my wife any time. See you soon." He gave Beth a pat on the shoulder.

"Don't worry. I won't let you down. See you soon. And Sarge, thanks. Don't make yourself sick, it will be alright." Officer Beth Phillips smiled at her boss. She got in the passenger seat of the Range Rover.

In the Rover, Chris told Roman to drive. He wasn't done holding Adam close. Seth and Dean got in the smaller "jump seats" in the back of the Rover. Shawn and Hunter sat with the Jericho's on the back bench seat. They were jammed in, but it was only a ten minute drive back to the Bel-Air Motel.

When they arrived at the motel, Officer Phillips and Hunter carefully and thoroughly combed over all three hotel rooms to make sure Morrison wasn't lying in wait. When they were done, everyone met in the Jericho's room.

Seth sat on the floor between Roman and Dean. "Maybe we should all sleep in here. We could take the mattresses off the other two beds. It would be crowded but..." He let his words fade. Seth was afraid, but didn't want anyone to think he was being childish.

Officer Phillips spoke up. "Actually, I was just about to make the same suggestion. It would be for the best. I know this isn't easy. But, we have to make the best of it."

Hunter stood. "She's right. You all make the arrangements. Roman, let's go secure the ROW. I want to make sure all the alarms are set." He made no bones about checking his gun before they went outside.

Roman stood as well. "You'll be alright, baby. Dean is here. Be a good boy and help move the beds. I'll be back soon, I promise." He gave Seth and Dean a kiss as they too stood.

Before they left, Shawn whispered in Hunter's ear. Hunter nodded with a smile. The couple shared a brief, love filled kiss.

"I'm coming with you. The K-Nine unit won't be out there yet." Officer Phillips stood with a stone face.

Hunter wasn't about to argue with Beth. He had a feeling she could knock him flat. She looked more like a wrestler than a police officer.

When Hunter, Roman and Beth left, Shawn began to organize their sleeping arrangements. "Okay. Dean, Adam help me with the mattresses. Chris, Seth make room in here. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can eat. I am sure you and Seth have forecasting to do. Alright, get along little doggies, let's make camp Jericho." He clapped his hands to get the others moving.

At the ROW, Hunter adjusted the alarms. Now they would only sound if a door opened or a window was tampered with. While Hunter and Roman were inside the Radar On Wheels, Officer Phillips patrolled outside. While she walked, the K-9 Unit arrived.

The officer was a tall, lanky man and his K-9 partner was a huge German Shepherd named Flash. "Hey Beth, the Sarge sent this. He wants you to stay tonight as planned. You will be relieved in the morning." The K-9 officer handed Beth a Dodge City Police Department gym bag with a smile.

Beth took the bag. "Thanks, Frank. Hunter Helmsley and Roman Reigns are inside the semi, they call it the ROW. Make sure you watch their vehicles closely. There is a couple of million dollars worth of equipment here. Any word on Morrison?"

Officer Frank Peters frowned as he held Flash's leash. "Okay. Eagle eyes on vehicles. No, nothing. He vanished like smoke. Sarge did say that Morrison is an expert at Parkour, and as small and skinny as he is… it won't be easy to find him. Sarge hasn't said much else. He's locked in his office with faxes from his brother in Guymon. He isn't happy."

Beth let out a soft sigh. "That explains how Morrison got away so quickly. What about Styles?" Her brow arched at her fellow officer.

Frank gave a wry chuckle. "Sarge is letting him chill in the cells till morning. He wants Styles to have a good taste of jail. Thinks it will make him more cooperative." He and officer Phillips began to walk around the ROW.

In the ROW, Hunter set the final alarm. "Roman, I have a message from Shawn. He said you would understand. He said, that Dean would love it. I hope you understand, because I sure don't. Well, that's part of being married to a preacher. Let's go set the alarms on Scout and Rover and we will be done."

Roman smiled brightly. "Oh yeah, I understand. You will too, soon. Hunter, do you think Morrison will try something again?" His smile was replaced by a frown of worry.

Hunter sighed as he locked the door of the ROW. "I honestly don't know. I don't think he is the type to let go of something. He's also very patient, which makes him even more dangerous. He's spent five years planning. Would you just give up..." Hunter froze. At the foot of the ROW steps was a huge, growling German Shepherd.

"Flash! Platz!" Officer Peter's voice spoke in a commanding tone. Flash immediately laid down at the foot of the steps.

Beth Phillips quickly introduced Hunter and Roman to Officer Frank Peters and Officer Flash. When the introductions were over, Flash relished in ear rubs from both Hunter and Roman. They then proceeded to set the alarms on Scout and Rover.

"I'd better let Flash meet the others. It's better that way." Officer Peters led Flash as they headed to the Jericho's hotel room.

Hunter and Roman chuckled. The room had indeed been turned into Camp Jericho. There had been just enough room to put the two mattresses on the floor, side by side. It was close quarters, but no one really minded. They could use the bathrooms of the other two rooms for a bit of privacy.

Flash quickly learned the sight and scent of the seven storm chasers. Officer Peters and Flash went back outside to make sure the chase armada remained safe and secure.

"Would anyone mind if I went to change? The Sarge sent things for me and I'd love to get comfy." Officer Phillips held up her gym bag, brow arched.

Shawn smiled warmly. "Not at all. Please use our bathroom. We are going to call for Chinese take away. What would you like Officer Phillips?"

"It's Beth, please. After all, we are going to be close for a while. Oh, order from East Wind, best food in town. Tell them I sent you, police discount. I would love beef and broccoli, fried rice and crab Rangoon, please. Thanks, I will be right back. Do not open the door." She hurried off to wash and change.

Seth smiled as he sat between Roman and Dean on their bed on the floor. "I like her. She kind of reminds me of my mom. Makes me feel even safer." He laid his head on Dean's shoulder.

Both Roman and Dean hugged their youngest. Roman spoke. "Yes, she does. Don't fret, baby. We are safe. D and I won't let anything happen to you." He gave both Seth and Dean sweet kisses.

Hunter and Shawn took everyone's order. Shawn then went to the boys hotel room to call it in. For all the days upset, it was a huge order. Shawn guessed it was mostly stress eating. He'd let it slide today, but after this, he would make sure they would eat a bit more healthy.

When Beth rejoined the others, she was dressed in black sweat pants and an over sized black tee shirt. Both articles of clothing had the words Dodge City Police emblazoned on them. She looked like she was ready for a slumber party, but Hunter knew Beth was well armed and alert.

Beth suddenly had a police radio in her hand. "Frank, we are expecting a delivery from East Wind within the hour. Got you some food too."

"_Thanks. Will keep an eye out. All clear for now, but it sure is humid tonight. Peters out."_ Frank replied with a calm, happy tone of voice.

That perked both Chris and Seth's interest. It wasn't long before they sat on Chris' bed with their computers. Chris was soon lost in forecasting. Beth watched in fascination, but remained quiet.

"Padawan, we might as well see what we got today. After all, we did manage to shoot some cool pictures. Maybe we can develop again soon. Get our gear and I'll get the computers. We can sit on your bed." Adam gave Dean a smile. No point in just sitting there worrying.

Shawn smiled. He was glad to see that everyone settled in. He looked up when Roman softly cleared his throat. Roman pointed toward their room.

"I will be right back. Take care of the food if I'm not back. I will make coffee too." Shawn spoke to Hunter, who had sat down with a book to read.

Hunter smiled at his husband. "Alright, honey. Take your time. Everything will be alright." The couple softly kissed. Shawn then joined Roman in the other room.

Roman pulled Shawn into the bathroom and closed the door. "Dean would do it? He'd agree to a commitment ceremony? He actually said it?" The hope shone in his dark eyes.

Shawn's smile grew into a wide grin. "Well, he said he wished there was a way three people could marry. So, to me, that meant he would say yes. I didn't mention anything about a ceremony though." Shawn explained what Dean seemed to have wanted.

Roman smiled even brighter himself. "That's wonderful, Shawn. I was just never sure how he'd feel about it. Seth's birthday is on Saturday. I have some serious presents to get. I hope we will have some time." Roman felt like floating. Maybe there could be something good along with all the bad.

Shawn had to be careful not to any thing about Dean's plan for a surprise party. "I'm sure if nothing else, we can _make_ time."

Roman helped Shawn make a pot of coffee. "Actually, my birthday is on Wednesday, but I'm not as fussed about it. Just another day, but I want to do something special for Seth. It will depend on where we are I suppose..." They were halted by a call from Dean that their food had arrived.

"Don't worry, we'll make something happen. Let's take this coffee and eat. I am hungry." Shawn grabbed the pot of finished coffee. He and Roman joined the others.

Shawn and Hunter organized the food. Officer Phillips took food and a cup of coffee out to Officer Peters. One good thing, with Flash on guard, Frank could take a moment to eat. When Beth went back inside, she was invited to join the others on the huge floor "bed".

"The cold front has stalled a bit over the Rockies. It looks to be building strength. That gives the warm air more room to breathe, so to speak. The dry line will be about thirty miles to the west of Dodge City. That's almost along the Gray and Ford county line. We are in Ford county. So, Tuesday will be our chase day. We may get a few preliminary popcorn storms tomorrow afternoon. Roman, you might get some lightening data. Unless something changes, tomorrow is an off day." Chris gave his report as they ate their delicious meal.

Adam laughed. Beth Phillips didn't get what was so funny. "What's funny about a day off?" She treasured her days off and would never find them funny.

Adam swallowed a sip of his root beer then spoke. "Because some of our most impressive data was gathered on an off day. During our second chase season together, Chris declared there would be no significant weather for a week. So we went home to Norman to refuel and rest. Two days later, we were in our own storm shelter. Tornado only missed our house by a mile. That's why, no matter how good your forecast is, nature can change her mind in the blink of an eye. We are actually do a bit of study on weather and the chaos theory." Adam explained as Beth listened intently.

Beth gave a wry look. "You can't seriously think the flap of a butterflies wing can cause a tornado… or do you?" She knew about the chaos theory, but not to any academic degree.

It was Hunter's turn to chuckle. "Yes, we do. Seriously though, there has to be some reason, why some thunderstorms produce tornadoes and others don't, even when everything in the atmosphere is the same. This causes the watch, warning crisis."

Beth was now extremely curious. Her next question launched a full scale lesson on the weather and what the Jericho Storm Chase team was trying to do. Even Dean chimed in to the conversation. Usually he kept quiet, but his new found self confidence allowed his smartness to show. Seth beamed with pride at Dean.

Chris wound up the mini lesson. "… so, eventually, we hope a warning will really mean there _is_ a tornado. Slowly, people are starting to heed warnings, but, we want to speed that up. So see, maybe the flap of a butterflies wing really does matter."

"Wow. I truly had no idea how really deeply important your research is. I mean I know it is, but… it _really_ is. Know what I mean?" Beth wasn't sure how to put into words, but the Jericho Storm Chase team worked and took risks to save the lives of others.

Chris smiled. "I know what you mean. Sorry if we got carried away, but it's important that people understand what we are trying to do."

Everyone jumped a bit when Officer Phillips' cell phone rang. They relaxed when they realized what the sound was. Beth went into the other room to take the call. While she was gone, the debris from their Chinese dinner was cleaned up. There was only a little fried rice and cashew chicken left. Adam claimed it for breakfast as he put the containers in the rooms mini fridge.

Beth returned. "The Sarge is on his way over. He wanted to call on the cell phone just in case Morrison has access to a scanner. No, they haven't found him yet. Dodge City is basically blocked off, but there are hundreds of roads coming in from the farms. The Sheriff's are doing all they can. They are posting his normal picture and the picture of him disguised as you, Adam. Sarge said to reassure you, your names are being kept out of it. Anyway, he will be here soon. We'd better make more coffee." She took a small peek out of the closed window drapes and scanned the area quickly.

Hunter spoke. "We know you are doing all you can. Trust me, we understand country roads and pig trails." He took Shawn by the hand and headed off to their room to make more coffee.

Adam sighed. "Yeah, Hunter even makes roads from time to time..." he then went on to explain about their near miss a couple of weeks ago.

"Goodness. I never really knew what storm chasing was truly like." Beth gained more and more respect for the Jericho Storm Chase team.

Adam, Roman and Dean put out some cookies and snack cakes for dessert. Chris and Seth shut down their computers. Shawn and Hunter had all three coffee pots filled. By the time everything was in order, Detective Sergeant Ken Miller had arrived. Greetings were exchanged and coffee poured. Five minutes later, everyone was settled and ready to listen.

Sergeant Miller spoke. "I guess Beth told you, Morrison is still on the loose. He won't be easy to catch. According to my brother's information, Morrison is a Grand Master of Parkour. But, we have a few Parkour Masters on the force..." He paused to sip his coffee. Miller's face hardened even more.

"Now, for what else my brother found out. Morrison is suspect in a few major drug smuggling cases in Los Angeles. Mister Morrison seems to be a very convincing liar and sadly, has the ability to use his looks to manipulate people. I am sure you know the type. Kyle also found out. before he became a model, Morrison was a stripper in a notorious L.A. nightclub and made several pornographic movies. He was caught in a drug raid, but got out of it because of an illicit affair with a city politician. After that, Morrison went to Florida. While there, he must have cleaned up his act. He never even got so much as a parking ticket. He met McIntyre and you know the rest. So, we are dealing with a very sly person. He is also patient, and that makes him unpredictable, and _that_ makes him extremely dangerous. I'm sorry to have to say it, but you could be in for a long, hard road ahead. I hope we can catch him soon, for all our sakes." Miller ended his report and drained his coffee cup.

Chris pulled Adam closer at the same moment Hunter did the same with Shawn. Both Roman and Dean put an arm around Seth. The temperature in the room seemed to drop… to ten degrees… below zero.

Adam was the first to speak. "It's all my fault. Because of me, Drew came into the picture, and now Morrison. It really is all my fault. I… think it might be best if I leave. I can go back to Florida. At least all of you would be safer. I'll go tonight." Adam sounded and looked like a broken doll. He started to get up to pack.

Chris held tight to Adam's waist and pulled him back down on the bed. He gently held Adam's chin with his fingers and looked Adam in the eye.

"That is the stupidest thing you have ever said. You'd do that? Just get up and walk out on me? Thanks a lot. I love you Adam, or have you forgotten that? What about Shawn and Hunter? And Dean? You're gonna just quit on him? What happened is _not_ your fault. McIntyre did what he did to himself. Adam, there is something I never told you… about that day. Something I should have told you, but I didn't want to see you hurt even more..." Chris paused with a sigh. He should have told Adam five years ago.

Chris continued, Adam's chin still held gently in his hand. "When I was trying to get him out of the Escalade, I told Drew he should get out because of you. That seeing him hurt would hurt you. McIntyre said that he never loved you and that he was just using you for promotion at work. That you were just a fuckin' bitch. After that, I gave up. I could see he'd fallen into madness. Drew tied himself to the car with the seat belt. Adam, he knew what would happen, he chose to end his own life. The last thing I heard him say was that he hated everyone and everything. So see, it's not your fault. He was completely insane. Morrison is after _me_, not you. You'd be leaving me to face him; alone. Kitten, you are my life, nothing means anything without you by my side… I love you so damn much." He gave Adam a kiss so hot, that the temperature in the room went from below freezing to boiling.

When the kiss broke, Adam fell into Chris' arms. "I'm sorry. I won't leave you, Chris, my Lion." Adam began to sob. The whole day seemed to crash in on him at once. Chris held his husband close.

Seth had tears in his eyes, as did Dean. Both Shawn and Hunter swiped their eyes. They never knew just how guilty Adam felt deep inside. Shawn was glad it finally came out. Now maybe Adam could heal a very old, very deep wound.

"It's alright, Kitten. I should have told you the whole story when it happened. I just didn't want to hurt you more. I can't get through this without you… hell, I can't even breathe without you." Chris held on to Adam like it was their last hour on earth.

Adam sniffed. "I love you. I can't live without you either. Drew was… a… monster… I don't… I'm not mad at you… for not telling me… Oh Chris, my Lion… I love you. I am… scared he will… take you from… me… we could both go… to Florida… be safe..." Adam's words broke as more tears fell from his eyes.

Sergeant Miller spoke softly. "Adam, the way Morrison is, nowhere is safe. It may sound harsh and cruel, but it is the truth. I will never lie to you. The best thing, is for all of you to stick together. Seven pairs of eyes are better. Adam, I may not know or understand the entire situation that happened between you and McIntyre five years ago, but what Chris said is true. McIntyre is responsible for his own actions. You are not to blame. You have nothing to feel guilty about."

Shawn went over to sit next to Chris and Adam. "Chris and Sargent Miller are right. It's not your fault. John Cena felt the same about Brock. That's what triggered his bulimia again. It took a lot of therapy and self discovery, but John finally realized that Brock would have caused problems no matter what. Guilt is a very cruel and controlling master. It is up to you to be a slave to it or not. We don't blame you and never have, same for John. You know, I think you should call John. He's the only one that can truly understand what you are feeling. He would love to talk to you. It's only eight o'clock in Boston..." He took his cell phone out of his pocket and held it out to Adam.

Adam looked at the phone, then at Chris. "I think… I need to talk to John." He looked at his husband with doubt filled eyes. Adam felt so confused.

Chris smiled softly and gently thumbed away Adam's tears. "I think that's a fine idea. Want me to go with you? Sit with you in support? I love you, and what ever you want, I will do." He kissed Adam lovingly.

Adam took Shawn's phone. "Thanks, Shawn. I think you're right. John is the only one that can understand. No, Lion. I love you, but I have to do this alone. I know you love me. I will be back, I'm going to the other room. I have to do this now. I just hope he is home." Adam kissed Chris then went to the Helmsley's room to call John Cena. Chris watched Adam go, and hoped the call would help.

Shawn laid a fatherly hand on Chris' shoulder. "He will be alright, son. John will set him straight. It's like someone else I know, harboring guilt." He gave Chris a friendly hug and a wink.

"Thanks, Shawn. I'm glad everything is finally out. I knew he felt guilty, but he always brushed it off when I tried to talk to him about it. Like I used to do. Shawn, he really would have left..." Chris' eyes filled with emotion. The day was crashing once again. Shawn held Chris and let the man cry.

Sergeant Miller and Officer Phillips exchanged a glance. For the moment, police matters had to wait. They filled their coffee cups again and sat quietly.

Shawn looked around the room. He saw the distress on the faces of the three college students. Hunter and the two law enforcement officers were at a loss. Chris was so upset he was pale.

"Alright everyone, buck up. Adam will be alright. Yes, we are in a difficult situation, and it is a bit frightening. However, as a team we will handle it, and as a family, we will get through it; together. We have a job to do. Are we going to let Morrison win? Keep us trapped like animals? We are all smart enough to keep our eyes and ears open. We can not let the University down. We can not let the people down. We can't let Mike Parker, Baby Steve, Michelle and Bobby down. We can't let ourselves down. Now, do we let Morrison win or do we stay the best team out there?" Shawn spoke firmly, but with love and great compassion. Enough was a enough.

Dean spoke up. "Not gonna let that little bastard keep me trapped like an animal." He spoke with fire. He wasn't about to just give up.

"Don't worry, Dean. We aren't going to give up. Shawn is exactly right. We owe it to the people to keep chasing and gathering data. Sargent, we still agree to have the officer with us. Now, I want to know what's going on with Styles." Chris looked hard at Sergeant Miller.

Miller was glad to have things back on track. "Officer Kenny Omega will be here in the morning. He will stay with you all the time. As for Styles, I'm letting him cool his heels in jail till tomorrow. I want him ready to talk and tell the truth. He is the type that will be scared straight, so to speak, by the thought of prison. To be honest, I think he fell under Morrison's… spell. He's not the criminal type. He's all mouth and no action. I'll know more for sure tomorrow. I'm glad you decided to keep working. I also hope things will be alright with Adam. Guilt can be a monster. I know, I face a lot of it in my job. Innocents wrongfully sent to jail… killers wrongly set free. My team is what keeps me sane, along with my family. You have that here. Lean on each other." He ended with a smile.

Chris chuckled. "You are right about Styles, he is all mouth and no action. The thing is, he'd be a damn good storm chaser if he'd put away his ego. I dunno maybe I should have tried to seriously talk to him. I was a bit like him at one time, ego wise." His chuckle turned into a frown, maybe he really could have helped AJ.

Shawn grinned at Chris. "Maybe you still can. It is never too late to try. Maybe the opportunity will arise some day." He gave Chris a pat on the back.

Detective Sergeant Miller said his goodbyes. He still had a lot of work to do. Would they ever catch John Morrison?


	32. The Dust Settles

Adam had been gone for two hours. Chris knew his husband was having a very important talk with John Cena. However, he started to worry, because it had been so long. Chris tried to concentrate on forecasting, but his eyes kept flicking towards the Helmsley's hotel room.

Seth knew how worried Chris was when the Dean of the Meteorology Department of the University of Oklahoma, Norman, couldn't draw an outline of the United States. When Chris failed a fourth time, Seth laid a hand on Chris' arm.

"He will be alright, Chris." Seth spoke in a soft voice with a smile to match.

Chris looked at Seth. "Thanks, kiddo. I do hope so. I guess you're starting to learn that Adam is a very sensitive person. Sometimes, I forget just _how_ sensitive. I should have realized this would stir up a lot of painful memories… for all of us. I'm sorry you three got dragged into it. But, I am glad you guys are here. You've made our little family better. Say, help me out, print off some map outlines for me. No point in wasting paper." He gave Seth a wink.

Seth laughed. "Um… I already did. By the way, it's a scan of your drawing." He handed Chris a small sheaf of papers that had US outline maps on them.

Chris grinned at Seth. "Kiddo, you're the best. Now, I don't know what I would do without you. I know Adam feels the same about Dean, and Hunter with Roman. Now, let's see if I can figure this forecast out." He took the map outlines and ruffled Seth's black and blond hair.

Dean and Roman were curled up together on their floor bed and watched a movie on Dean's laptop. It was a good way for the two of them to relax. Shawn and Hunter sat with Officer Phillips and played cards. Beth, however, always had her ears turned for any noise from outside.

Everyone looked up when Adam came back into the room. Adam's face had an unreadable expression.

Adam first handed Shawn back his phone. "Thanks, Shawn. Sorry I used so many minutes. I'll recharge it for you. John sends his love and wishes us luck for our chases. He said he actually misses it, but is happy not to be out on the road." He then went to one of the coolers and pulled out a root beer.

Adam opened the can and took a long, deep sip. He then sat next to Chris on the bed. He laid his head on his husband's shoulder. He waited for Chris to finish the complicated math formula he worked on.

Chris finished his math and Seth quietly got up and joined his lovers to give Chris and Adam space. Roman and Dean grinned as Seth slid in between them.

"Feel better, baby?" Chris asked softly as he laid his papers aside. Forecasting was forgotten for the moment.

Adam nuzzled against Chris. "Yeah, I do. I really needed that. John knew exactly how I felt. He actually said he was surprised I hadn't talked to him before this. He said that I had to realize it for myself. But, it all boils down to it isn't my fault about Drew or Morrison. John said it took a lot of therapy and self discovery to understand that Brock did what he did of his own accord. Brock and Drew made their own decisions. They could have chosen differently. Morrison too, is responsible for himself. So, while I still feel bad, it is _not_ my fault. I still have a lot to think about. I've also decided that we aren't letting Morrison stop us from doing our job. Guys, I'm sorry I flaked out a bit and threatened to leave. Dean, if you're up for it, we can develop some pictures tomorrow." Adam didn't know what else to say. John had helped him a lot, and told Adam to just get on with things. Letting Morrison have any control was letting him win.

"I'd love that, Obi Wan." Dean's reply was simple. He would do whatever Adam wanted.

Chris kissed Adam's temple. "I'm glad you were able to talk to John. Don't worry, Kitten. We'll get through this together."

Adam nuzzled Chris again. "Yes, we will. John said that's why Randy hasn't healed yet. Randy is giving Brock all the power because Randy won't let it go. John said until Randy does let go, Brock wins, even from the grave. I am not going to let Morrison do that. So, let's just do our thing." He spoke firmly. Nothing was going to destroy the family or their work. Morrison would not win.

Hunter sighed. "Shawn and I… well, Randy has to do what he has to do. We can't do it for him. I'm glad you realize that Adam. I am proud of you. The look on your face was the same look Randy had the last time we spoke face to face. It scared me." Hunter smiled when Shawn laced his fingers with his.

"I'm sorry, Hunter. I was being stupid and selfish. Now, let's forget it. Chris? Still on track to chase on Tuesday?" Adam asked as he pulled himself together even more.

Chris smiled. "Yes, Tuesday. I don't have the twitch, but, you know how that can change." He was halted when Beth's radio beeped.

"_Phillips, Peters. I'm reporting that so far, all is good. Any problems with you?" _ Frank Peter's made his two hour check.

Beth responded. "Peters, Phillips. Everything is good. Need anything?"

"_I would love some coffee, if it's not a problem. Oh and a bottle of water for Flash. The humidity gets to him."_ Frank responded. He sounded perfectly calm and normal.

"Not a problem. I'll be right out." Beth replied. She was already at the cooler for the water. Shawn got a Jericho Storm Chase, Inc. travel mug and filled it with coffee for Officer Peters.

Chris stood. "I'll go with you, if you don't mind. I want to feel the weather."

"Oh, me too, please." Seth stood as well, he hated being cooped up.

Beth gave a chuckle. "Sure, come on. Just stay with me." She let Seth carry the bottle of water.

When they left, Dean laughed. "Poor, Sethie. He can't stand being cooped up. Normally we'd be at the pool or something. Don't pay any heed if he gets a bit salty."

Adam laughed as he pulled out his laptop. "Chris is the same. That's why he can't stand to have the door closed on the ROW."

The rest of the evening passed quietly. Despite the events of the day, and being crammed together, everyone slept deeply.

Monday morning dawned to a hot, humid, cloudless day. Hunter, Roman, Dean and Chris put the two mattresses back in their proper places. Shawn didn't think housekeeping would appreciate finding them on the floor.

Beth Phillips took a shower and when she came out of the bathroom, she was in the clean uniform the Sargent had sent. She had a cup of coffee and a bowl of cereal with the Helmsley's.

"Well, I guess Kenny will be staying with you. You will like him, he's got a good sense of humor. He also knows a lot about severe weather, like Sarge said. To be honest, I will miss you all. You have been so nice to be with." Beth spoke warmly to the storm chasers.

Shawn refilled Beth's coffee cup. "It's been nice having you with us. You made us feel safe and secure. Thank you."

Seth looked up from his bowl of cereal. "Beth, don't take this wrong or as an insult, but, having you here… was kind of like having my mom around. You did make us feel safe. Thanks." He had a light dust of blush on his cheeks as he went back to his breakfast.

Beth smiles. "I am not insulted, Seth. I take it as a huge compliment. I'm glad you felt safe, after all, that is my job. Don't worry, you will feel just as safe with Officer Omega and he will fit right in. And, you aren't getting rid of me. I will be working with Sarge..." She paused to sip her coffee.

Beth swallowed and spoke again. "I know you've heard this a million times, but be careful chasing those storms. You're doing wonderful, important work. Don't ever let anyone or anything stand in your way. Leave Morrison to us." She gave a firm nod to the seven storm chasers.

"Don't you worry, nothing is going to stop us. Thank you, Beth and thank you for the work you do. You stay safe too. Dean, when we finish breakfast, we will develop some pictures. We can start with the sepia. I ordered some sepia toner, for overnight delivery. It should be here soon. Gotta love Amazon. I just wish they had sepia film stock." Adam gave Dean a wink. He too went back to his breakfast.

Everyone looked up when the Jericho's hotel room phone rang. Officer Phillips nodded for Chris to answer it.

"Jericho… oh… yes… yes, someone will be there in a few minutes… thank you… you have a good day too… bye." Chris chuckled as he hung up the phone. "It was the front desk, your package is waiting." He spoke to Adam.

"I'll go get it." Dean and Adam spoke at the same time as they both stood.

Beth stood. "No, I'll get it. You stay put. I'll knock six times, then three when I return." She checked her weapon and left the room.

Roman gave a little laugh. "Sounds like we're in the middle of a spy movie. You know, like that red fox trots quietly at midnight." The others laughed.

"Seth, if it can be arranged, I want to work in the ROW today. I want pre-storm data. We need all the data we can get to compare. Why did this system produce a tornado and that one not. Maybe comparing the day before will help. I also want to start recording after storm data. Do storms break up the same? Does the way a storm breaks cause or prevent storms later or the next day? I'd say let's try recording for an hour after a storm. We have to start expanding research parameters." Chris spoke in a thought filled tone. He wanted some answers this season.

Seth made notes in his notebook. "Sounds good. The more research the better. I'm all for it. You know, the more and more possible variables that we think of… well, maybe butterflies are the answer. I did some research. Did you know the nineteen twenty five Tri-State tornado occurred three days after one the biggest Monarch Butterfly migrations? Maybe millions of flapping butterfly wings stirred up and mixed up the atmosphere and caused the tornadoes?" Seth gave a shrug.

Chris looked at Seth's laptop and the research he'd done. Before Chris could speak, Beth Phillips returned. Hunter opened the door after the coded knock. Beth carried a medium sized box in her hands.

Dean took the box. "Thanks, Beth. Adam?" He looked over at his mentor, who also looked at Seth's computer.

Adam smiled at Dean. "Bathroom. Get our stuff and we'll get started. Um, Shawn can we use your bathroom? Less chance of accidental door openings at the wrong time." He looked at the preacher with big hazel eyes.

Shawn nodded. "Of course. Just clean up after your done." He gave Adam a wink. Adam could be messy at times and Shawn liked neat and clean.

"No problem. Thanks. Chris, Dean and I are going to vanish for a while. Developing." Adam spoke softly to his husband, and gave him a kiss.

Chris smiled into the kiss. "Okay, babe. Have fun. Seth and I may go to the ROW, but only if it's safe, I promise. Have fun." He returned Adam's kiss.

Adam laughed softly. "I will. Gonna teach my Padawan how to develop sepia. Be careful about the ROW. When we get some time, I'll tell you more about my talk with John. I am alright now, no more stupid thoughts, I promise." His words were a soft whisper in Chris' ear.

"I'm glad, Kitten. I know you miss John. Maybe we can go up to Boston during the semester break and visit. Now, go teach." Chris gave Adam another kiss. Adam got up and went to develop pictures, and Chris went back to his computer.

Beth spoke. "Sarge called while I was out. He's sending Officer Omega at eleven. Also a new K nine unit will be on patrol. Sarge is just about to question Styles. I'm sorry to say, there is no sign of Morrison yet. Sarge thinks he is still in Dodge City. Said it was just a feeling, but nine times out of ten, his feelings are right. He said Morrison may not have a plan, and he could be waiting to see what happens with Styles. So, that's it for now. Kenny may know more when he gets here." Beth gave a shrug. There wasn't much to report. She knew her boss as frustrated that Morrison was still at large.

Hunter sipped his coffee. "It is what it is, Beth. Cowards hide. Hunger and thirst will eventually drive him into action. I have every faith you all will nab him." He gave Beth a nod of respect.

"I hope so. Maybe Styles will have an idea of where Morrison could be. Although, I think Sarge feels that Styles was used. Hopefully questions will soon be answered." Beth gave another shrug.

"Listen, will there be a problem if Seth and I go out to the ROW to work?" Chris asked the police officer, brow arched.

Beth shook her head. "I doubt it. The K nine officer will be out there. Kenny would love it. Oh, one thing you need to know. Kenny is a fantastic police officer and takes his job seriously. However, he has a wicked humor and can come across as saucy, but he really isn't. He has a heart of gold and is one the bravest men I know. Two years ago, he took a bullet in the arm when he pushed his partner out of the way during an armed robbery. So, though he may not come across as not being serious, Kenny Omega is deadly serious." Beth spoke with a laugh, but she meant what she said.

"Sounds like a good man. Helps too that he won't be afraid of storms." Hunter spoke up from behind his newspaper.

At exactly eleven, Beth's phone rang. After a brief conversation, Beth went and opened the door. She greeted Officer Kenny Omega.

Kenny had collar length, curly blond hair and stood at six feet in height. He was muscular and lean. He was dressed in jeans and a tee shirt. Omega carried a DCPD gym bag and a backpack. He had a very impish grin on his face. You never would have suspected he was a police officer.

Beth introduced Kenny. Adam and Dean had come out long enough to meet the new arrival while their film processed. "Kenny, meet Adam and Chris Jericho, Hunter and Shawn Helmsley, Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose. Guys, this is Officer Kenny Omega."

Kenny smiled and firmly shook hands with all seven storm chasers. "It's an honor, a real honor to meet you. I have followed your work for a while. I can't believe I finally get to meet you. As excited as I am about this, please understand that my one and only job is to make sure John Morrison bring you no harm. I take that responsibility seriously." The impish grin had vanished and was replaced by a serious, intense look. Now, Kenny looked like a cop.

Chris spoke. "We're glad to have you with us, Kenny. Welcome to the Jericho Storm Team. I'm sure with you on the job, we will be safe. Well, make yourself at home." Chris instantly liked Kenny. There was just something about him.

"Thank you. You know, I'm from Winnipeg. I started out as a Mountie. I moved to the mid west because of the weather. So, I guess we have a lot in common." Kenny put his bags in the corner as he spoke.

Chris laughed. "No wonder. I knew there was something familiar about you. I should have known that "Peg" accent." Now he understood why he liked Kenny.

Adam grinned. "Toronto here, well Orangeville. Please don't think Dean and I rude, but we've got to get back to work. We are developing film in the far bathroom...so… keep out. That goes for all of you. We are at the dangerous part for accidental light exposure. Sepia is even more touchy to light. We gotta go." The timer on Adam's watch chimed out. Dean and Adam hurried back to the Helmsley's bathroom.

Kenny laughed. "Good. That's what I want, for you all to just carry on. Now, Beth. The new K nine unit is on duty. It's Tim Wilson and Finn. Sargent Miller wants you at the station before you go home. He won't keep you long. Oh, Pastor Helmsley, this is for you." Kenny reached into his backpack and pulled out a holstered weapon.

Shawn took the weapon from Kenny. "It's just Shawn, and thank you. This is really nice." Shawn noted the pistol was a Glock .22. He knew the gun, he had one at home.

"Sarge said it was the best for you. If you will just sign that paper, Beth can take it with her." Kenny pointed to the paper that was tucked into the holster.

Shawn pulled out the paper and unfolded it. He and Hunter both read it carefully. Hunter gave Shawn a nod of approval. Shawn signed the paper and handed it to Beth.

Hunter spoke. "Is there someplace where we can get some shooting practice? All guns, even if they are made the same, shoot differently. Shawn needs to try it out."

Beth thought for a moment. "Tell you what. Come to the station with me. We have a range at the Department. I can either bring you back on my way home, or the Sarge will have a cruiser bring you back. I agree, he should practice. Kenny?" She looked at her fellow officer.

"It's fine with me. I also agree. Like I said, just act like I am not even here. But, I may ask questions about your work." Kenny's impish grin was back. He was just a naturally happy person.

"Chris, is it alright with you?" Hunter looked at their leader, brow arched.

Roman spoke up. "I would like to go as well. I'd like some practice with the taser."

"Sure, it's fine with me. I actually think the more normal we act, the better. Seth and I want to go out to the ROW to work. Will that be a problem?" Chris looked at Kenny. He would do what was easiest for the law enforcement officer.

"As long as Jim is alright with it, it's fine with me. You're right, the more normal things are, the better. You can go out when Beth goes. I'll stay here with your husband and Dean." Kenny gave Chris a nod.

Chris returned the nod. "Beth, give us five minutes to get organized." He and Seth began to shut down their laptops. Chris packed all his papers in his leather briefcase. He smiled at the case. He'd bought it at the same time Adam had bought his electric blue leather pants. It was a good memory.

A few minutes later, everyone but Adam and Dean were gone from the Jericho's hotel room. There was another exception, Kenny Omega remained in the room. He pulled his own laptop out of his backpack. Kenny checked his email and social media. For now, all was quiet.

At the Dodge City Police Department, Detective Sergeant Ken Miller interrogated AJ Styles. AJ was dressed in an orange prison jumpsuit, blue plastic sandals and was in handcuffs. It wasn't because he was dangerous, it was that Sergeant Miller wanted AJ to know the fear of going to prison. It was harsh, but it worked.

AJ sat with his head in his hands. Detective Sergeant Miller fired questions at the storm chaser. "So if you knew the first gun was real, why did you not think this one was?"

AJ rubbed his face. "Because I was too taken in by his… he… he had me so convinced. The Guymon police have the gun he used. I thought he'd gotten a paintball gun this time. He said he didn't know the first one was a real gun. I didn't think he would buy a second disguised gun. I was a fucking fool." AJ wasn't sure if he was mad, sad or both. All he knew was his little pet had betrayed him in the worst way.

"Alright, so it's a paintball gun. You were still willing to just shoot someone? Knowing the damage a paintball could do? Why Styles? Why would you agree to do that?" Miller was stern.

AJ sank even lower in his chair. "Because I believed him when he told me it was a college revenge prank. He made me believe Adam had paint-balled his car and damaged it. John also said Adam had covered him in paintballs. He looked so… helpless when he told me. I felt sorry for him. I promised I would help him. As I said, I was a damn fool." AJ spoke like he was totally defeated.

Miller knew there had to be more. "Styles, that really didn't answer the question. So let me rephrase it. Why were you so anxious to help Morrison? Why, Styles? Why were you so anxious to harm Jericho?" He was nearly nose to nose with Styles.

AJ looked at the Sergeant. "Because he looked at me with those big brown tear filled eyes and asked me to help him. I fell for it, hook, line and sinker. Not even _you_ could have resisted him." He palmed his face again.

The Detective scoffed. "I have better at home. No, Mister Styles, I can't believe you would do something like that without a good reason. Why were you so anxious to hurt Jericho?` Answer me, Styles." Ken had raised his voice, but he didn't shout.

AJ exploded. "Because I hate him! I hate Jericho! He always gets the best video, makes the most money, gets all the glory! I want him… " He didn't finish his thought. He suddenly felt like the lowest worm in the garden. His eyes filled with tears, but he didn't cry.

"So you did it because you are jealous of Jericho and his husband? So Morrison played on that. Turned your jealousy into his revenge for McIntyre. Now, he left you holding the bag. Shows how much you really meant to him doesn't it? So, I'd say you don't owe him anything. Where is Morrison? Where is he hiding?" Miller had gone back to a softer tone, but was still firm.

AJ realized, for the first time, that JoMo had really used him. Totally and completely used him. He also realized something else, he'd fallen in love with John, and now he was gone. He had been a gigantic fool.

AJ looked Miller directly in the eye. "I don't know where he went. I honestly don't know. The plan was to prank Jericho and run back to the car. That's all we talked about. He could be any where. I know he didn't have a key to our hotel room." He hung his head once again.

Detective Sergeant Ken Miller sat back for a moment. He knew Styles told the truth. The man had no idea where John Morrison had gone. "Alright, Styles. I believe you. If and I mean if you're released, what will you do? Do I need to worry that you will seek more revenge on Doctor Jericho and his team?" His brow arched highly as he stared hard at AJ.

AJ's flew up as he looked at Sergeant Miller. "I may… have to… but… I was… I didn't know. I wouldn't do anything to Jericho or anyone else. I never want to be in a hell hole like this again."

Sergeant Miller gave a chuckle. "Oh Mister Styles, this is paradise compared to Lansing State Prison. That is a hell hole and you could be headed there for aiding, abetting and harboring a fugitive, or possibly even attempted murder..." Miller then went on to tell AJ everything about John Morrison and his questionable activities in Los Angeles.

"...so, you weren't the only one charmed. After his narrow escape with the law, he went to Florida. That's where he met McIntyre. I dare say he probably used him as well, or would have. He must have done some research, and discovered your dislike for Jericho and used it to his advantage. Morrison used you, Styles. How do I know you won't go out and seek revenge for your pain. How do I know your jealousy of Jericho won't drive you to do something stupid again? What will you do if Morrison comes to seek your protection and help? Miller again spoke in a firm voice, with a stone face.

AJ's mouth hung open. He couldn't believe all the thing his once precious pet had done. Stripped, porn films, and a suspected drug smuggler. His heart was shattered.

"I would turn him in, he's broken my heart. No way would I help him, not now. I realize how being jealous of Jericho is stupid. I won't go near them..." He didn't know what to say. AJ knew one thing, he wanted nothing to do with John Morrison ever again.

Miller sat back. He took a sip of his now cold coffee. He quietly observed AJ Styles. He saw the moment the man had broken. As soon as he'd mentioned porn and drugs, AJ cracked. Ken took another sip of coffee, he wanted Styles to stew for a while. How Styles would feel after some time had passed.

"Sit tight, Styles. I'll be back shortly." Miller stood, and picked up all his papers. He tossed his Styrofoam coffee cup into the trash. He left the room and made sure Styles heard him lock the door.

Detective Sergeant Ken Miller smiled when he entered his office. Beth Phillips was there, a fresh pot of coffee brewed. "Hey, Beth. You know me so well. I won't keep you long." Ken sat at his neat but file and paper covered desk.

"It's fine. I got a good sleep. I'm going to wait for Shawn, Hunter and Roman. Shawn wanted to test fire the Glock. They are at the range. I told them they have an hour." Beth explained as he poured two cups of coffee as the machine finished brewing.

Ken took the cup Beth handed him. "Thanks. Good idea, those are smart men. Kenny settle in?"

Beth sat down in the chair she used when she worked in the office. "Like a dream. He and Chris were like long, lost friends. They are both from Winnipeg, Canada. The others seemed to like him too. So, what's up with Styles?"

"Cooling his heels in the interrogation room. I want it all to sink in. I gave him the full story on Morrison. He broke when he heard about the porn and drugs. I want him to understand what will happen if he helps Morrison. I don't think he wants anything to do with him, but, I've decided one more night in jail will reinforce that." Miller explained as he filled out some paper work on Styles.

Beth nodded. "Oh, here is the paper from Shawn on the loan of the weapon. What do you think Styles will do regarding Jericho's team? Jealousy can make a person do things they wouldn't normally do." She laid the paper on the desk.

Ken put the paper in a file folder with JERICHO TEAM printed on it. "He said he would stay away from them. I got him to admit to being jealous, so that is a first step. The AJ Styles that we have seen on video, is not the man sitting across the hall." He spoke in deep thought. He really felt Styles had been duped by Morrison. Was it fair to punish someone for that?

Beth looked at her boss. "So, not going to lay attempted murder charges on Styles?"

Miller sighed. "Would it accomplish anything? Morrison is the real criminal here. I honestly believe Styles didn't know the gun was real. As far as he knew, the only gun Morrison had is at my brother's station in Guymon. It never crossed his mind Morrison would have a second disguised gun. Hell, I'm a Detective and it's confusing. Morrison had to have bought two guns in Amarillo, or he knew Anderson would be in Guymon and he got it there. Morrison has a lot to answer for. Why the hell can't we find him? My gut tells me he's still in Dodge City, but where?" He tossed his pen down on the desk and sipped his coffee.

Beth smiled softly and laid a kind hand on the Sergeant's arm. "We'll find him, Ken. You know, you could bargain with Styles. Drop all the charges if he cooperates..." She was cut off by Ken.

"That's a brilliant idea, Beth. You should be in this chair instead of me. Yes, Morrison might go to Styles for help. If he thinks he can still control Styles. I just wish I was really sure Styles wouldn't fall for Morrison's charms again. He would have to wear a wire, wouldn't risk it without one. Why don't you and I go have a talk with Mister Styles?" Ken smiled at Beth and stood.

When AJ heard the key in the lock, he quickly swiped his eyes and sniffed. The cops didn't need to see that he'd been crying. AJ hung his head when the Detective and his aide walked into the room.

Detective Miller flopped AJ's file folder down on the table as he and Officer Phillips sat. Beth put a cup of coffee down on the table.

"Thought you might like a cup." Beth spoke in an almost motherly tone.

AJ managed to look at Beth with a very small smile. "Thank you, I need it. So, what's going to happen to me? Guess I am facing attempted murder? Detective, I honestly thought it was a paintball gun. Yes, I was willing to plaster Chris and Adam, but only with paintballs, not bullets. Bring me a Bible and I'll swear on it, or a lie detector and I will pass it." AJ had the look of a desperate, broken man. His eyes still held unshed tears.

Miller gave a nod to Phillips. Beth moved her chair to better face Styles. "No need for that. Mister Styles we have a deal to put to you. If you are willing to cooperate with us, we are prepared to drop the attempted murder charge."

AJ looked at Beth, a faint glimmer of hope in his eyes. "What… would I have to do? I'll do anything. I just want to forget I ever met that little bastard."

Ken and Beth exchanged a quick glance. The Sergeant's look told Beth to continue. "We want you to help us catch Morrison. We have a feeling he is still here, in Dodge City. He has done a good job of hiding. We think he could be waiting to come to you for help. If he feels he can still control you, he will seek you out. If you treat him like normal, we can move in and arrest him. You'll be wearing a wire, to keep everything on record. You do this and we get Morrison, you will be a free man… with a few conditions." Beth explained it openly and with total honesty.

AJ took a sip of his coffee. He hated the feeling and sound of the handcuffs around his wrists, he never wanted that feeling again. He put the cup down and looked Officer Phillips in the eye.

"I will cooperate. I want that bastard in jail. He… he… I… loved him. I was just… at first..." AJ's voice cracked as he tried to speak. His cuffed hands shook as he sipped his coffee.

With another nod from Ken, Beth unlocked AJ's handcuffs. "Tell me, Mister Styles. At first you what?" Beth again had a motherly look and tone.

AJ rubbed his wrists. "I… thought it would be nice to have a cute little thing in my bed for a while. It can get lonely sometimes. He didn't seem to mind and he didn't get scared of the storms. I figured after a while, I'd kick him out. But.. he… I… fell in… love with him… I even… started looking at… engagement rings… I was a fuckin' fool. He was the one using me. He can… rot in jail. God, I was such a fool. Who could ever love me?" AJ shattered. He put his head in hands and sobbed. He didn't care any more if they saw him cry.

Miller looked at his watch, then over at his aide. Beth had taken Styles into her arms and held him. Sometimes other things were more important that being a stern police officer. Ken scribbled a note, and passed it for Beth to read. He quietly got up and left the interrogation room.

Beth glanced at the note. _"Take your time, work out the details. I'll get the Helmsley's and Reigns back. See you in an hour or so."_ Beth returned her focus to AJ. The man just needed someone who cared.

At the Jericho's hotel room, Detective Sergeant Miller spoke to the storm chasers. "...so, we hope he will cooperate and be the bait that lures Morrison out of hiding." He finished explaining what had happened the police station. However, the Sergeant left out the more personal parts of AJ's confession, there were something that didn't need to be told.

Chris spoke up. "I hope it works, and I hope Styles won't blow it. Do you think he really is telling the truth? He won't runaway with Morrison?"

"No way. Styles will be wired and of course, watched. Yes, Chris, I do believe he is telling the truth.. Let's just say the AJ Styles you know is gone. The Styles we have now is a broken man. All we can do is hope Morrison comes out of hiding. So just hang tight and live and work as normally as possible. You are in good hands with Officer Omega and Dead Eye Shawn. He scored higher on the range than our best marksman." Ken Miller gave a pointed look to Kenny Omega.

"Well, I had to be out shot sometime. Glad you're on our side, Pastor." Kenny winked at Shawn.

Sargent Miller talked with the storm chasers a bit more. Before he left, he also spoke to Omega then the K-9 team. He knew the Jericho team would be safe and secure. Now he had to finalize everything with Styles.

Would Morrison come out of hiding or was he simply waiting for the chance to attack again?


	33. Dust in the Wind

Monday passed quietly. Adam and Dean's pictures had turned out well. Adam sent some to Shane, via email. Shane was pleased and asked Adam to send a packet of the hard copy pictures to the office. Adam made sure Dean's pictures were sent as well. Adam was sure they would both have pictures in the special magazine about the old west. Dean was very happy.

Seth and Chris spent the afternoon in the ROW and gathered some pre-storm data. They also refined the forecast for the chase on Tuesday.

Hunter and Roman worked on the probes to make sure they were ready. Kenny Omega watched with interest and asked a few questions. Hunter was impressed that Kenny's questions were serious and not the usual "fan" questions.

Shawn was pleased when Beth Phillips stopped by. She took him grocery shopping and was glad to do so. They never once talked about Styles, Morrison or the weather. It was a pleasant outing for both of them.

Once again they all slept in the Jericho's room. Kenny had agreed it was the best thing. Frank and Flash replaced Jim and Finn as the K-Nine unit on outside patrol. The night passed quietly and peacefully.

Tuesday morning dawned bright and by eight a.m. it was already ninety degrees with one hundred percent humidity. It was the first ingredient they needed for storms that afternoon. The Weather Channel was on the television as Chris worked out their final plan for the days chase.

"Okay, here we go. Scout, you will go forty-five miles to the southwest. Dean, the live stream is up to you. Put an announcement on our social media that we may have a chase today. Rover, forty miles to the northeast. ROW will be here on the Gray, Ford county line. Everything looks good, but, I don't have the twitch. Maybe it's hiding from me." Chris rolled up the map and gave it to Hunter.

Adam finished checking his camera gear. "What's going to happen when we leave? I mean, with the vehicles gone, will the K nine unit leave?" He was worried about their rooms being unprotected.

Kenny Omega spoke up. "Jim and Finn will stay. We are not about to leave this area unprotected. I was just going to ask you to leave him a room key. Everything will be alright."

Adam smiled. "Oh, good. I was worried that… he could sneak in here and hide. Now, I can concentrate on work. Thanks, Kenny."

Kenny checked his weapon, the holstered it. He was dressed in a Jericho Storm Chase, Inc. tee shirt, and jeans, just like the others. "No problem, Adam. It's our job to make sure you feel safe, and you are. Now, I will be at the ROW. Hunter, Shawn, you have your weapons?" He looked over at the Helmsley's.

Hunter patted his gun, holstered in his waistband. Shawn did the same as he spoke. "Yes. Checked and ready. I will _not_ shoot to kill."

Kenny smiled. "As long as you aim for the legs, you can disable. None of us ever want to kill." He gave Shawn a friendly pat on the shoulder.

At noon, the Jericho armada pulled out of the hotel parking lot. They drove to the county line. When they arrived, they did the usual pre-chase ritual. This time there was a grove of shade trees they could picnic under.

Chris went to the edge of the road. He scooped up a handful of dirt. He watched as the dust swirled and fell. He looked out to the horizon. In the far distance, clouds moved and puffed. Chris then went back to the others.

"Towers will start building soon. Be ready to move out in an hour or so." Chris instructed his team.

Kenny had watched Chris and the dirt. "It twisted a bit. There is some cool air blowing towards the southwest. The Native Americans, best weather forecasters… or at least they were."

Everyone looked at Officer Omega. It was Adam who spoke. "You're the first person who didn't ask Chris what he was doing. You really have studied the weather." He had a touch of awe in his voice.

Kenny ducked his head. "Weather study is my second calling. I dunno, I just find nature exciting. It's unpredictable, like being a cop. You never know what will happen next." He gave a shrug.

"I understand that. Still, one day I hope we can figure out how to make it more predictable, at least for watches and warnings. Look Kenny, when things start to happen, I can get a bit… touchy. I don't like being disturbed. I have the safety of my team on my mind. I don't want to have to worry about you too. I'm trusting you will know when to come into the ROW if a storm comes up." Chris spoke frankly to Officer Omega. He wanted no nonsense during a storm.

"You just forget I am even here. I do know what to do. By the way, you alarm system is very impressive. It will help me a lot." Kenny gave Chris a nod. He wanted the man to know he was serious.

"Hunter and Roman came up with the idea." Seth spoke with a smile of pride at Roman.

When the hour passed, everyone including Kenny pitched in and cleaned up the lunch debris. Shawn saw that drink coolers and snack boxes were loaded into Scout and Rover. Hunter and Roman took another look at the map.

"We've got good exits for probes. You know the drill, if we can, we will." Hunter spoke with a nod as he rolled the map.

Roman returned the nod. "Got it. Listen, I have decided to drop the lightening rods. It's too hard to set them then pick them up. They also didn't work as well as I hoped and they caused too much radio interference. Well, I had to try." He was a bit disappointed, but he also knew he was right. The rods had not been worth the effort.

Hunter gave Roman a pat on the back. "You don't know if you don't try. Maybe we can come up with another idea. You're right about the radio interference. Come on, time for the prayer circle." He led the college student to where the others waited.

The eight men held hands and bowed their heads as Shawn gave a prayer. The prayer ended with a chorus of "Amen." Shawn was glad when Kenny had taken part in the prayer circle.

Chris clapped his hands to give his final instructions. He was interrupted by the NWS alert. Seth dashed into the ROW to listen.

Seth returned a few minutes later. "Tornado watch, including Dodge City. Storms expected around two or three. The usual hail, high winds and potentially flooding rains."

"Thanks, Seth. Okay, move out when you're ready." Chris went to Adam and kissed his husband good bye. The others did the same. Kenny double checked the alarms, mainly to give the others their private moments.

Chris, Seth and Officer Omega watched as Scout drove to the south, and Rover to the north. It was the first time Seth felt isolated, but he wasn't really afraid, he knew they were safe.

"I'm going up on the roof, holler if anything happens, kiddo. Seth, you are doing a really good job." Chris gave Seth a pat on the back.

Seth let a boyish grin cross his lips with a dust of blush on his cheeks. "I'm glad, Chris… Doctor Jericho… thank _you_." He hurried up the steps of the ROW. Seth really didn't handle compliments very well sometimes.

Chris chuckled at Seth and climbed up the ladder to the roof of the Radar On Wheels. "Hey, Kenny. You can join me if you want." Chris called down to the police officer. Kenny walked around, and his eyes seemed to be glace everywhere at once.

Kenny gave Chris a thumbs up and deftly climbed the ladder. It was a better vista than he thought. "This will be a great place for me to watch from. Especially parked on a rise."

"Just watch out of the antenna farm. If it storms, get off. We have lightening rods as you can see. They keep the radar from getting hit. So, lets test your skills. What do you see?" Chris used his "Professors" teaching tone of voice.

Kenny chuckled. "Don't worry, Doc. I'm not going to be up here during a storm. Okay, thunderheads are building. Looks to be an hour or so before anything happens. You can feel the cold air flowing toward the dry line. That's why the thunderheads are starting to form." He spoke with confidence.

"You do know your weather. I'm impressed. Can I ask why you chose to become a cop instead of a meteorologist? I don't want to pry, if it's too personal." Chris asked as he and Kenny sat down on the roof.

Kenny pulled out and lit a cigarette. "Hope you don't mind.." He looked at Chris, brow arched.

"Not at all. Adam and I both smoke, but not as much as we used to. Dean is the only other smoker. Just not in the ROW please." Chris replied with a nod.

"I never smoke inside. Anyway, I had a younger brother. He was killed during a convenience store robbery. It was his first summer job. The asshole came in, shot my brother and got away with a grand total of two hundred dollars. The Mounties were really fantastic to me and my folks. Plus, they nabbed the guy in less than an hour. I vowed to try to stop another family from going through what we went through. So, I became a Mountie. When my folks died in a car crash, I had to leave the 'Peg'. I wanted to be in the mid west for the storms, and Dodge City won. It also helped that one of the Inspectors in Winnipeg is friends with the Chief here. I still love the weather and keep up with studies, but my love for my brother was and is the better calling for me." Kenny was frank, open and honest.

Chris gained a lot more respect for Kenny. "I'm sorry for all your losses, Kenny. You made the right choice for the right reasons. I guess I got my Doctorate for my mom..." Chris then went on to tell Kenny about his mom and the incident that happened and a little of the less personal parts about VORTEX. Chris figured story for story would help build the trust between them.

Kenny tossed his spent cigarette into the dirt below, after spitting on it. "I'm sorry about your mom, but you did the right thing. I guess the important part is, we both didn't let things drag us down. Sounds like Adam is really special. Makes me miss my husband. His name is Kota, and he is in Japan right now. He goes over there every summer to teach athletics to special children. Plus, he gets to see his family. It helps that he's gone during storm season, keeps me from going insane missing him." Kenny pulled a picture of himself and Kota on their wedding day out of his wallet.

Chris looked at the picture with a smile. "He is very handsome. What a wonderful thing for him to do. And it's cool of you to let him go for so long. I'd be lost without Adam..." Chris was halted when Seth called out to him.

"Thunderstorm warning for northern Meade and southern Gray counties. Headed our way at fifteen miles per hour. We should hear from Scout soon, I would guess." Seth gave his report.

Chris stood. "Time to go to work. We really appreciate your being here, so we can concentrate on work. Help yourself to the coolers, you're part of the team." He shook Kenny's hand, then climbed down and went into the ROW to work.

Kenny stayed on the roof of the ROW. He really did have a great view of the area. He went on alert when he saw a cloud of dust, a vehicle was coming down the road. Just as Kenny climbed down, the alarm went off to announce the oncoming car.

"Car coming. Stay put. I'm closing the door." Kenny was deadly serious as he shut the door. He then went to the back of the ROW. He was hidden by the radar's sliding cover. If it was Morrison, Omega wanted to catch him by surprise.

In the ROW, both Chris and Seth intently watched the GoPro footage of the approaching vehicle. When it came into view, Chris grinned.

"I'll be dammed." Chris jumped up and opened the door as the car stopped at the ROW.

Chris was suddenly blocked when Kenny Omega stood in front of him, gun drawn. It was if the officer had appeared out of nowhere.

The man getting out of the car froze as he saw a gun pointed at him. His eyes went wide.

Chris gently put a hand on Kenny's arm. "It's alright Officer Omega, I know him. There is no danger. He's my friend, Sam Zayn, from the National Weather Service Office in Norman."

Kenny relaxed and in a swift movement, holstered his weapon. "Alright, you can move Mister Zayn. Sorry about that, but it's my duty to protect. I'll be up on the roof." He smiled at Sam, then Chris. He deftly climbed the ladder and began to keep watch again.

Chris went to his friend and hugged him. "Good to see you, Sam. What the hell brings you out here?" He slowly led Sam up the steps of the ROW.

Sam laughed. "That's some guard dog you have. I'm on my way to Houston, to visit my Aunt for a couple of weeks. I heard you were in the area, and I got an alert about a possible live stream. I know you well enough to guess where you were. I took a little detour. I've been looking for you for the last hour. Ran into Hunter and Adam, they sent me here. I asked Adam not to radio and tell you, wanted it to be a surprise."

Chris chuckled. "Guess Adam didn't think to tell you about Officer Omega. Oh, I'll explain. Come on, I want you to meet Seth Rollins. He's one of my college interns. That boy will be the head of the NWS or NSSL one day..." Chris continued to talk as he took Sam into the ROW to meet Seth.

At the Rover, Adam spoke to Hunter. "I can't believe I forgot about Kenny. I hope he doesn't shoot first, ask questions later when Sam shows up." He had a worried look on his face.

"I am sure Kenny has a level head. Now, Sam worked with Chris on the prototype for VORTEX right? I've heard about him, but today is the first time I've met him." Hunter watched the radar as he spoke.

Adam adjusted a setting on his camera. "Yes, he was two years behind Chris, but he was going for his Doctorate, so Chris put him on the team. He's a good guy. Used to come over a lot, but since he started working at the NWS, we hardly see him. Chris will be happy to see him again. So, what does the radar say?" Adam glanced over at Hunter.

"Storms growing. Shawn should be reporting it soon." Hunter pointed to the storm just entering their radar screen.

At the Scout, Roman stood on the roof of the truck with Dean. Shawn sat in the truck and watched both the radar and the sky. He had a feeling that something was about to break, he _did_ have that twitch, especially in his back.

Roman had the FLIR camera, but so far it was just the normal mix of warm and cool air. So far, this system looked to be normal. But he also knew that could change in an instant.

Dean let out a sigh. "Doesn't look too good, does it?" He looked over at Roman, brow arched.

Roman took another look at the FLIR. "Not really, but, you never know. You realize Seth's birthday is on Saturday."

"And yours is tomorrow. Ro, we haven't been able to do any shopping, but you know how Sethie and I feel about you." Dean did feel bad. All the mess with Morrison made a surprise shopping trip impossible. He just hoped they could still have a surprise party on Saturday.

Roman guffawed. "I don't care, D. You know that. Having you and Seth is my best possible gift. We should do something for Sethie, maybe on Saturday. Maybe we can go shopping or at least out to dinner..." He paused and looked toward the storm. Thunder rumbled.

"Wow… did that change. Shawn?" Roman pointed out the storm. It had gone from nothing to evil, green and reddish clouds.

Shawn got out of the truck. "I blinked and yeah, I see it. Going to call Chris."

At the ROW, Chris and Seth waved goodbye to Sam Zyan. The man wanted to get down the road before the storms hit. It had been a short, but nice visit. Sam promised to try to see the Jericho's more after the season ended.

Chris shook his head with a laugh. "That was totally random. It was nice to see Sam though. I think he just wanted to see our creation out in the field. Sam was invited to join VORTEX, but when he found out what happened with me, he refused. He was the only one that stood up for me like that. I owe that man a lot."

"It cost him his Doctorate, didn't it?" I wonder… if I would be so selfless..." Seth hoped he was never in a situation like that.

Chris sighed. "Yes, but not how you think. It wasn't the University, it was Sam. He chose not to continue. Said he could do better without it. I actually realize now, he was more pissed off than I was. Sam did alright though. He's the third highest in rank at the NWS, so he did good..." Chris was halted by a radio call.

"_ROW, this is Scout. Chris, this thing blew up in the blink of an eye. Sending FLIR footage. Scout out."_ Shawn's voice was filled with excitement.

Seth dashed into the ROW. Kenny called down from the roof. "Hey Doc, this thing is gonna blow, the caps are busting."

"Thanks, Kenny. Yeah, just got called. We're going inside now. Time to work." Chris called back as he went into the ROW.

The NWS alert went off. A severe thunderstorm warning was issued for the storm. Kenny climbed down from the roof of the ROW. Lightening was becoming a threat.

Kenny stood on the steps, ready to go inside if the rains started. The winds had picked up and the thunder was more frequent.

"_ROW, this is Scout. Live stream has started. I've never seen a beaver tail grow so fast. Wall cloud has formed. The storm is changing by the second."_ Shawn's voice cracked over the radio on the ROW. He had even more excitement in his voice.

Chris keyed his mic. "Scout, ROW. Got it. Storm ocean has exploded like a tidal wave..." Chris pushed a button and spoke again. "Rover, ROW. Scout you too. Do not, I repeat, do not attempt ground probes. This storm is too fast and too unpredictable. May be possible for rocket probe, but only with extreme caution. Keep on high alert. ROW out." Chris firmly instructed his team.

Seth had the live stream from Dean up on a separate I-Pad. His eyes dared from screen to screen. "I've never seen anything like this. Chris, look at that beaver tail, it's grown to at least half a mile long in less than five minutes. And look at those scuds. Any one of them could form a funnel." Seth also had excitement in his voice.

Before Chris could respond, the NWS alert sounded again. The announcement was for a tornado warning for Gray and Ford counties. The storm had been upgraded to a PDS, and that a tornado was imminent.

"… _The storm will pass to the west of Dodge City. The towns of Moscow, Ryus, Plymill, and Pierceville take cover now. The storm will pass between Dodge City and Garden City. If you are in this area, please, take cover now. This is a particularly dangerous storm. Repeating..."_ Seth turned the radio down and looked at Chris.

At the Range Rover, Adam stood on the roof. Hunter stood on the foot rail of the driver's side. Hunter spoke. "Just look at that. I've never seen anything like it in my life. Adam, do you see what I see or are my eyes going crazy?" HE had a pair of binoculars trained on the storm.

Adam had his camera firmly on his shoulder. "No, your eyes are not going crazy. I see it too. Do you know the… no, it can't happen… it just can't happen..." His voice faded as he thought of the potential devastation that could occur.

At the Scout, Dean stood on a rise and had his camera focused on the storm. Being that he was on the live stream, Dean described what he saw. "We are looking at six possible tornadoes. This is incredibly unusual, and potentially devastating. If you are in the Dodge City area, take cover." He kept his voice calm, but Dean wanted to shout. Never in his life had he seen six funnel clouds in one storm… not many people had.

By the Scout truck, Shawn held the FLIR camera. "I've seen three funnel clouds at once, like that storm earlier in the season… but… only one of them touched down. I've seen multi vortex tornadoes, but never in my life have I seen six funnel clouds. And they are all so well formed. Anyone of them or all of them could touch down." Shawn spoke with an awe filled tone as he watched the monstrous storm.

At the Rover, Hunter stared with much the same expression that his husband wore, nearly a hundred miles away. "Adam, we _have_ to probe this, we just have to. I think we should go now. We can't wait."

Adam had slid down to the ground. He looked over at Hunter. "I agree, but I am going to call Chris." Adam reached for the radio mic. He wasn't going towards that monster without his Lion.

Chris stood on the steps of the ROW. Even he had never seen six funnel clouds from one storm. The most frightening thing was that all six funnels were well formed, and could be individual tornadoes, instead of joining up to form one massive twister.

"_ROW, Rover. Chris?" _ Adam's voice called out.

Seth responded. "Rover, ROW. I'll get him. Chris is outside. Hang on..." Seth called to Chris. "Boss, Adam is on the radio. He asked for you."

Chris turned to Seth. "Thanks." He went inside the ROW. He picked up his radio mic. "Rover, ROW. Go ahead, Adam." He had a feeling what was going on.

"_ROW, Rover. Chris, is this real? Sorry, we want to move in on it now. We've got to try to probe this. We need to know the best way to approach. If they all come down..."_ Adam's voice was a mix of nerves and excitement.

Chris knew probe data of the storm would be priceless, but so was Adam. Did he want Adam and Hunter to take the risk? He looked over at Seth.

"What do I do, Seth? This data would be incredible, but sending Rover so close? If those funnels come down, they could be surrounded. Would you send Roman or Dean?" Chris knew it was a rough question, but he valued Seth's opinion.

Seth looked hard at Chris. "Personally, I'd keep them as far away as possible. But, I also know they would want what's best for our work. So, I'd have to let them go… and pray they stay safe. It's hard, because we are safe here, at least compared to them. But, we all knew the risks. Besides, Hunter will keep Adam safe." Seth spoke honestly. He was glad it wasn't his decision.

"_ROW, Rover. Chris, we can do it. I've studied the map. We've got several good exits. If we don't go now, it may be too late. We will never get a chance if they drop. Adam agrees. Don't worry, I will get us in and out. If I see we can't, I'll drop back Please, Chris. We may never see anything like this again."_ Hunter tried not to sound as desperate as he felt. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity.

Chris rubbed his face with his hands. He sighed, then keyed the mic. "Go for it, but Hunter if the two of you… just be damn careful. Don't even try if one funnel touches down. Get in, get out and get back to your observation point. Adam, I know you can hear me too, I love you. Keep your pretty head inside, no hanging out the window. Now, go probe that monster." He nudge Seth and pointed to the map screen.

"_I love you, Chris. We're on our way. I promise, no risks and Hunter promised not to make any roads. Rover, out."_ Adam's voice was filled with love as he spoke to his beloved husband.

At the Scout, Shawn had heard the conversation between ROW and Rover. He smiled when Hunter's voice called to him. _"Scout, Rover. Guess you heard. We will be alright, I promise. I love you, Shawn. See you later."_ Hunter's voice rang with confidence, and love.

Shawn held up his radio and keyed to talk. "I love you, Hunter. See you soon." His reply was simple but there was nothing else he could say.

Seth had placed the road map over the radar image. The blue dot of the Ranger Rover was on the move, rapidly, toward the storm. The red dot of the Scout was stationary at its observation point.

Adam carefully studied the map on the computer, as Hunter sped toward the six funnel storm. "They are slow in dropping. They are just there, spinning in the atmosphere." Adam stated as he now filmed the storm through the open passenger window.

Hunter concentrated on driving, but he also had an eye on the storm. "I would guess they are battling to see which is the strongest… in a matter of speaking. The longer they spin like that the better. We should be there in ten minutes. I can't go faster on a gravel road."

Adam chuckled. "Makes sense, I suppose. Dean is doing great on the live stream, about fifteen hundred are watching." Adam reported. He had the live stream going on his cell phone.

"You've done a great job with Dean. He is a good kid. I think he just needed someone to believe in his talent, other than Roman and Seth." Hunter stopped talking to make a fast turn. Now, the Range Rover directly faced the menacing storm.

Adam looked up from his cell phone when Hunter stopped the Rover. "Oh my God. Hunter are you sure about this? The funnels have dropped a bit more." Adam filmed the six funnel clouds. It looked like the hand of the Devil himself was reaching for victims.

Hunter took a moment to study the storm and the map. "If we take this road, and come around from the southwest, we will be alright. If they touch down, they will move away from us… probably."

Adam still filmed. "You're right. We can't pass this up. Let's go for it." Adam trusted Hunter and knew they would be as safe as possible.

Seth watched the blue dot on the map overlay screen. "Chris, they are moving again." He called out to his boss. Chris had gone to the door to look out.

Chris immediately went inside and sat back down. He put his glasses on and leaned in to look at the maps and the blue dot. "They are going around to the south, southwest. That's smart thinking, Hunter." He intently watched as Hunter and Adam drove around the storm. They had to pass under the edge of the storm first.

Hunter had a hard time as he steered the Range Rover under the back edge of the storm. "We're about there. Warm up the probes, and this time, keep your blond head in the car." He didn't want to have to worry about Adam's usual antics.

Adam pressed the buttons that prepared the launch of the probes. "Don't worry. You heard the boss. He made me promise to keep my head in. Probes are ready."

"Okay, I want to try to get all six in. We've never done that before, but one for each funnel. If I can do it. Adam, it means going into the bear's cage. Are you willing?" Hunter asked as he approached the road that would lead to the first, nearest funnel cloud.

The bear's cage is the curtain of heavy rain that wrapped around the rotating updraft of air. It is a sure sign of a tornado. When a chase team enters the bear's cage, they risk being directly hit by a tornado. The rain means the tornado won't be seen by the chase team. Rain wrapped tornadoes cause more deaths because they aren't visible to those watching.

At the ROW, Chris and Seth watched the blue dot on the map. Kenny Omega stood behind Chris and looked at the computer. He'd come into the ROW to cool off a bit and hide from the afternoon heat.

It was Kenny who spoke. "They aren't really going into the bear's cage are they? One of those funnels could come down at any moment and be lost in the rain." He couldn't believe what he saw. Hardly anyone drove into a bear's cage, especially not on purpose.

"Hunter has done it many times. It's what we have to do to get data we need. I… trust Hunter..." Chris' confidence faded as he spoke.

Seth knew that tone of voice. He knew Chris was worried stupid, and he didn't blame him. "They will be alright. Hunter got them out of that other mess and this time, they have plenty of roads." He tried to be confident, but it was hard. Hunter and Adam were in danger.

At the Scout, Dean continued with the live stream. "So far, the six funnels haven't touched down, but the rotation of the storm is getting tighter. Just a reminder, anyone within seventy-five miles of Dodge City needs to be under cover. If anyone you know is out on the Arkansas River, or where they might not have radio or television, call them on their cell phones and warn them. I'll be back with an update when needed. In the mean time, continue to watch the stream." Dean then switched the stream to the GoPro on the truck. Seth had made a relay switch that made the transition easy.

Dean lowered his camera and walked up to the Scout truck. Roman had taken over the FLIR camera when Shawn's hand began to shake. Shawn watched the storm through a pair of binoculars and hoped to catch a glimpse of the Range Rover.

"I think I see their ambers. They are going for the southernmost funnel first." Shawn spoke out loud, but his voice was lost in a loud rumble of thunder.

Roman looked at the sky. "We'd better get in, lightening is becoming a real threat." No sooner than Roman spoke, a bolt of lightening hit the ground less than five hundred yards away from the Scout.

Shawn, Roman and Dean piled into the Scout truck and closed the doors. The thunder that rumbled actually shook the truck like a small earthquake.

"That was too close!" Dean exclaimed as he focused his camera out of the window of the Scout's club cab.

Roman chuckled a bit. "Yeah. You'd better tell them we're okay on the live feed. A lot of comments about it already." He was filled with excitement. The found the lightening so damn fascinating.

Shawn still looked through his binoculars. "Good idea. Dang, I can't see the Rover. Well, give me the FLIR, I have the better view. It will keep my mind off things." He looked at Roman.

Roman handed Shawn the camera. "We've been getting some good data. The mix of warm and cold air is different in each funnel. It might be important to see which mix causes the tornado to drop."

"Good point, Roman. Chris has been quiet, that means he is very worried..." Shawn's words faded as he tried not to thing of his husband and Adam.

Dean switched the live stream back to his camera. "I'm back folks. We are fine. The lightening was close, but we weren't hurt. We are safe and sound in our Scout truck..." He went on to tell more about the storm.

Hunter stopped the Rover just long enough to Adam to fire the first probe. "We aren't watching, we're going to fire and move. It's the only hope we have at getting all six funnel clouds." Hunter explained as they quickly sped off.

At the ROW, Chris and Seth watched the blue dot with baited breath. They were so intent, neither of them seemed to hear the alarm that meant a probe had entered a storm.

Kenny Omega looked over Chris' shoulder. "What's that alarm for? It's not a security alert." He wondered why Seth and Chris seemed to ignore the alarm.

Seth looked over at the computer that collected probe data. "Two are in. Good thing it starts to save immediately. I didn't hear it. Oh, three are in. I can't believe it!" He was excited as the data came in fast and hard.

Chris' eyes never left his computer. "They are the best. Oh… oh… no… no..." He jumped up from his chair so fast he nearly knocked Officer Omega to the ground. He dashed out of the ROW and Chris climbed up onto the roof of the ROW.

"Sorry, Kenny. He's worried to death. Two of the funnel clouds just touched down. Look." Seth's voice was filled with worry and his face was pale.

Kenny looked at the map on the computer. He saw that the blue dot of the Range Rover was caught between the two funnels that had touched down on the ground.


	34. Double Threat

_**A/N:**__ Just a bit of a reminder. While reading takes time, the events described, especially regarding storms, happen in minutes or even seconds. Time is very hard to write in these situations. Thank you for all the reviews and I hope you continue to enjoy the story. All the best, Lady Dragonsblood._

Shawn nearly dropped the FLIR camera when two of the six funnels touched down. He picked up the radio and keyed to talk. "ROW, Scout. Two have touched down. Where is Rover, we don't have a visual." He tried to be calm, but his voice was filled with nervous tension.

Roman gently took the FLIR camera from Shawn. He looked back at Dean. He mouthed silently his auburn haired lover. _"Switch to the GoPro."_ Roman nodded to Shawn.

Dean knew what Roman meant. Stop talking about the storm in front of Shawn. However, he had to warn the viewers. "Going to send you back to the GoPro. Two have touched down. Dodge City area, take cover, now." Dean hated to say it, but he had to. He quickly switched the footage relay to the GoPro.

Shawn jumped when Seth's voice crackled over the radio. _"Scout, ROW. They've gotten five in, but we haven't spoken to them. Don't want to break their concentration. They are on a road between the two tornadoes. Rover is still moving. Um… Dean… live stream is very good. ROW out."_ Seth's voice was also full of nerves, but he remained calm.

"ROW, Scout. Thanks, Seth. Hunter will keep them safe. Scout out." Shawn put the radio mic back in place.

Kenny Omega joined Chris on the roof of the ROW. "The Ranger Rover is still moving, so that's good. Seth told me what happened a few weeks ago. They were fine then, they will be fine now..." Kenny was halted when Seth called out.

"They did it! They fired all six probes. Some missed the funnels, but they got four, for sure. They are still on the move." Seth was excited about the six probe launches, but very worried about Adam and Hunter.

What Seth didn't say was that the road the Rover was on, ran directly to the Arkansas River. If they didn't find another way out, Hunter and Adam would be trapped between twin tornadoes and the river. For once, Seth hoped Chris would stay outside.

"_ROW, Scout. The twin tornadoes are still moving north, northwest, no wobbles. The other funnel clouds have been taken up into the main storm. Tornado one is the stronger of the two. They could be moving to join. We will start tracking soon. Any word on Rover?"_ Roman's voice gave the report instead of Shawn. Seth could hear the tension in his lover's voice.

Seth keyed his mic, he wore his headset so Chris wouldn't hear, even though the man was still outside. "Scout, ROW. Yes, I see the same. No, we haven't heard from Rover, but we can see they are still moving. Begin tracking in five minutes, the tornado will clear the road then. Stay safe, Ro. ROW out." Seth felt confident in his guidance of Scout's tracking. He also knew Chris trusted him.

Kenny stepped into the ROW, and sat in Chris' chair. "Seth, what can I do to help? Where are Hunter and Adam? Chis is… frozen." He was very worried about his fellow Canadian.

Seth pointed to the blue dot on the computer. "They are here, the tornadoes are moving this way, and the Arkansas River is here. Unless they see this old road bed..." Seth didn't finish his thought, Chris had entered the ROW office.

"Unless they see this old road bed, what? Seth? What is going on?" Chris' voice was filled with angst and anger. His lips were pressed so thin they nearly vanished.

Kenny got out of Chris' chair and eased his way around the worried man. He went back outside, after all, he still had a job to do. This would be a perfect time for Morrison to try something. The man would know that Jericho and his team would be concentrated on the storm. Kenny vowed to keep the team safe. Kenny had grown fond of the seven storm chasers.

"...So, unless they find this old road, they will be trapped against the river and in the direct path of tornado number two. The one good thing, tornado two looks to be an EF one, tornado one is an EF three, building up to an EF four." Seth finished telling Chris the way things were. He hated to do it, but he had to be honest.

Chris rubbed the bridge of his nose, it made his glasses go askew. He readjusted his glasses and leaned back in his chair. The man's expression was unreadable.

"The problem is, I can't give them any guidance, I need to re-vector the Doppler. We had it focused on the storm. I'll widen out now, but for the next fifteen to twenty minutes we won't know what's happening with Rover. We have the NSSL radar, but no way to overlay the tracking map. I'll start the process now." Seth began to press the buttons that would re-vector the radar. He put the NSSL radar on the computer screen. Probe data still came in as well.

Chris finally spoke. "Good work, Seth. Hunter will find that road… he just has to. We've had too many close calls this season. Maybe we need to think about changing things. We've already collected more probe data than the last five years combined. I think we need to pull back. No need to probe every storm, is there?" Chris' voice and face were filled with utter confusion.

Seth sighed. "I can understand how you feel, but, each storm is different. It was vital that they probed this one. When have you ever seen six funnel clouds? Maybe I shouldn't say this, but I wouldn't change anything, boss. You've got the best team out there and the right people doing the right jobs. Sorry Chris, I know how worried you are. I will shut up now." Seth felt even worse, he meant to encourage, but his words came out wrong.

Chris looked over at Seth. "Easy for you to say, your boys are safe." His words came out in an angry growl with a sound snap.

Seth sighed and sank down in his chair. "Now they are, but Dean was with them when they nearly got hit by that tornado. I'm sorry. I just meant we have the best team out there."

Chris took a deep breath. He saw the hurt in Seth's eye. "No, I'm sorry, Seth. I know Dean was out there. You're right, we do have the best team. I know you didn't mean anything. How long till the radar recycles?" He tried to focus back on work. He even managed to smile at Seth.

"It's okay, boss. I'm not good with words at times. Five minutes. Should I try to call them?" Seth smiled back at Chris. He understood the older man's upset.

"No, I don't want Hunter's concentration broken by a radio call. I'll say this, I hope this time, if he has to, Hunter _will_ make a road. I don't care if it does tear up the Rover..." Chris was halted by a call from Kenny.

"You both need to see this!" Officer Omega called out to Seth and Chris. He stood on the roof of the ROW.

Seth glanced at the computer. "We have time, sounds important." He looked at Chris, brow arched.

With a nod, Chris stood. "Let's go." He and Seth joined Kenny on the roof. The storm was still far enough away, but they were cautious about lightening. The light rain had stopped, but a strong wind still blew from the north toward the storm.

Kenny spoke. "The stronger tornado is about to suck in the weaker one. Will that kill it or make it bigger?" He knew a lot about the weather, but not enough to know what would happen.

"It could do either. Depends on the atmosphere. This is one of the things we need to study. Now with the probe data, maybe we can find out. It's extremely rare to have twins on the ground. As far as I know, this is the first time data like this has been collected. I just hope my husband and Hunter live to tell about it. Come on, the storm is too close now to be up here. Lightening, Kenny. You can sit in the cockpit. You can watch from there." Chris climbed back down. His tone was matter of fact. He was too worried.

Roman started the truck. "Let's track it. Looks like the only damage so far is to the crops." He put the Scout in gear and began to follow behind the storm, just ahead of the rain curtain.

Dean leaned out of the back seat window and filmed. He spoke to the people who watched the live stream. "We are now following the storm. It looks like the first, larger tornado is about to over take the second tornado. So far, damage is just to fields and a few power lines. However it will pass just west of Dodge City, if it stays on the current path. So if you live west of Dodge City, if you're not already, take cover now. I can't stress this enough. I will now switch back to the GoPro camera, it will be steadier. Back soon with an update." Dean switched to the GoPro, but he still filmed the storm. He hoped Adam would be able to sell the footage. After all, six funnels in one storm was extremely newsworthy.

Shawn was lost in thought. He silently prayed for Hunter and Adam. Shawn had to hope it was good that no coded goodbye radio call had come over; yet. He jumped slightly when Dean put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry, Shawn. I just… they will be alright. If Hunter could get us out of that other situation, he will get out of this one." Dean spoke softly. He hated to see Shawn so upset.

Shawn turned a bit in his seat so he could look at Dean. "Thank you, Dean. I'm sure they… oh… there it goes!" Shawn exclaimed as the two tornadoes joined. For a moment, the storm seemed to stand still, like it had to catch it's breath.

Roman stopped the truck before they got to close to the storm. "Oh… is it… that can't be… but… that's incredible…." Roman was in awe. The tornado had gone multi-vortex.

There were four vortexes spinning inside the tornado. A multi-vortex tornado can increase the ground relative wind speeds by as much as 100 miles per hour. Multiple vortex tornadoes are responsible for cases where narrow bands of extreme destruction lie next to weak damage within the path of the tornado.

The May 2011, EF 5, Joplin, Missouri tornado was a prime example of the damage and total destruction of a multi-vortex tornado. Another multi-vortex tornado on May 31, 2013, in El Reno, Oklahoma took the lives of four very experienced and well seasoned storm chasers. The El Reno tornado was recorded with a maximum wind speed of 296 miles per hour.

"Well, I guess four of the others decided to join their friends. Dean, you'd better do some commentary. Multi-vortex tornadoes can cause a lot of damage. Roman, keep your eyes open. Let's keep tracking, it's on the move." Shawn did his best to concentrate on anything other than Hunter and Adam.

Dean switched the live feed back to his camera. He gave the people watching an update and explained what a multi-vortex tornado was.

At the ROW, Chris and Seth watched the nearing storm. They stood on the steps. The radar took longer to re-vector than Seth had thought.

"I'm sorry, guess our connection is slower out here. It won't be much longer." Seth sighed deeply.

Chris watched the huge tornado. "Not your fault. That thing will cause a lot of damage."

Kenny Omega also watched the storm. "I've never seen a multi-vortex live before. I've only seen video from Joplin and El Reno. I pray it really does avoid Dodge City proper." His voice joined in the worried tone of the others.

Seth dashed into the ROW when the radar signal went off. "It's back up." Seth called out as he sat down. His fingers flew over the keyboard. He wanted to get the vehicle tracking map back up.

Chris also hurried back inside. This was a historic day for his team, but the only thing on his mind was his beloved husband.

"Where are they?" Chris asked as he put on his glasses and leaned over to look at the computer. He wanted to see a blue dot.

Seth pointed to the screen. "There's Scout, behind the storm. But… I don't… see..." He couldn't say it, but there was no blue dot.

Chris leaned in so close to the computer, his nose left a smear. "Where the hell are they? Where is my Kitten? Seth? What am I gonna do?" Chris buried his head in his hands.

Seth gently rubbed Chris' back. He looked up when the approaching vehicle alarm screamed out. He heard Officer Omega run down the steps to check out who was driving past. Seth looked at the I-pad that showed the GoPro security footage. Seth's eyes went wide when he saw the vehicle. It was impossible wasn't it? It couldn't be _that_ car.

Chris didn't hear the alarm and if he had, he could have cared less. Adam and Hunter were gone. How was he going to live without his beautiful, funny, perfect husband?

All of a sudden Chris heard the most beautiful sound in the world. "Chris! We got all six into the storm! It was incredible! Seth did you record it all? I can't believe we actually did it! Hunter should be driver of the year, no, decade! No, lifetime! Chris? Did you hear me?" Adam was so filled with excitement he actually vibrated.

Chris looked up and spun around in his chair. He couldn't believe it. Adam stood there and looked like a delighted child on Christmas morning. He blinked a few times to make sure it wasn't a dream.

Chris stood and pulled his husband into his arms. "Where the fuck have you been? We thought you were dead!" He held Adam so tight, the blond could barely breathe.

Adam was a bit shocked, but he understood. "I'm alright, my Lion. We were fine the entire time, thank to Hunter's driving skills. We did it, Chris! We fired all six probes into that monster…" Adam's excitement ebbed. He gently cupped Chris' face in his hands. He spoke softly. "I'm safe, babe. I love you." Adam pressed his lips to Chris'. The couple kissed in joyous reunion.

When the kiss broke, Chris smiled. "You both did a fantastic job. I can't wait to hear all about it. But, we still have a monster on the ground. Scout is tracking it in… Oh how I love you, Kitten." Chris pulled Adam in for another kiss.

Adam smiled into the kiss. "I love you, my Lion. I am sorry we worried you. Get to work." Adam playfully gave Chris' butt a swat. He then went outside to continue filming the storm.

Hunter had gone to the Rover to radio Shawn. "Yes, love. We are just fine. I'll tell you all about it when you track it in. Love you, Rover out."

Adam smiled as Hunter approached. "Guess someone was happy to hear from you. I think we scared them a bit." Adam focused his camera on the storm.

Kenny spoke up. "Well, you were trapped between the river and the tornado when your blue dot went off the map. By the time Seth reset the radar, you were completely off the map. So, it was a worry. Oh my God, I am so stupid! I could have… you found the bridge at Ford's Crossing! So stupid, I am so stupid! I was so busy watching the storm, I didn't realize exactly where you were on the map!" He really felt bad. He could have saved Chris from all that stress and worry.

"Don't sweat it, Kenny. Chris and Shawn would have worried anyway. Yes, we were up against it. Thank God that bridge was there. We'll tell the whole story later. I promised Adam a steak dinner tonight." Hunter gave Officer Omega a wink and a grin.

"Oh, Casey's Cowtown Club is the best steakhouse in town. The prices are very reasonable, especially for the fantastic quality." Kenny informed Hunter. The restaurant was one of his and Kota's favorite places.

Adam let out a sudden cry. "The tornado! It just… vanished. It didn't slow down and rope out. What is with the weather this season? Hunter, call Scout, ask if it is back building."

Before Hunter could radio Shawn, Chris came outside. "No, it's not, Adam. It completely vanished. Rain is all that is left, no hail core. I can't wait to look at the data on this one."

"Hey Chris! All watches and warnings have been canceled. The weather is getting weirder and weirder this season." Seth shrugged from the top of the ROW steps.

Chris turned to Seth. "Do we need to go into S and R mode?" He hoped not, Chris wanted to study the data, but if search and rescue was needed, it always came first.

Seth shook his head. "No, thank God. That monster never reached population. We can't do search and rescue on crops and livestock. Dodge City… dodged this one. Sorry, no pun intended."

"That's good. It could have been a real disaster. We have excellent crews though. So, what happens now." Officer Omega asked with a bit of relief on his face.

Chris smiled. "Wait for Scout, then we need to recover the probes. Then we will head back to the hotel." Chris informed the police officer.

Hunter laughed. "I promised Adam a steak dinner and Kenny told me the best place to go. I just hope we can find all six probes." He turned serious.

"_Rover, Scout. Hunt?"_ Shawn's voice echoed over the radio Hunter had fastened to his belt.

Hunter pulled out his radio and responded. "Scout, Rover. Where are you? You should have been here by now." He was a bit worried that the Scout truck had not yet returned.

"_We are busy cleaning up your mess. We've picked up four and getting transponder signals on the other two. We'll be there in an hour or so. I'm sorry to tell you this, Hunt, but two of them are goners, but tell Seth the chips are intact. See you soon, I love you. Scout out." _ Shawn gave his report with a happy voice. He was glad his husband was safe and sound.

Hunter smiled as well. "Thanks, honey. Steak dinner tonight, on me. Call if you need help locating the probes. I love you, sweetheart. Rover out." He ended the call and hooked the radio back on his belt.

Adam grinned. "That's nice of them. Sorry we lost two. Have you got replacements ready?"

Hunter sighed. "Depends. I might be able to make repairs. I've only got two spares left. This early in the season… I've got to build more. I could kick myself. I didn't think to pack the box of building supplies. I only brought the repair box. Didn't figure we'd get that many chances to launch this season. I should have known. I also need some parts. Oh well, I'll figure it out. Roman is good at helping too. Maybe we will pass through home soon." Hunter pulled out the folding chairs and with Adam's help, put up the awning. It sprinkled rain off and on.

Kenny Omega stood under the awning and sipped a cup of coffee that Seth had made. "I had no idea you actually built the probes. Too bad my husband is in Japan. He is an electronics wizard." He took another sip of coffee.

Adam was curious. "Didn't know you were married. Why is he in Japan. Oh, sorry, I tend to be nosy sometimes." Adam too sipped his coffee.

Kenny chuckled. "You're not being nosy. I don't wear my wedding ring while I'm working. It's a hindrance if I have to do a fast draw of my weapon. His name is Kota..." He went on to tell Hunter and Adam about his sweet husband.

Adam and Hunter looked at the picture of Kenny and Kota. Adam spoke. "He is adorable, Kenny. He sounds like a really sweet man. I hope we can meet him one day. I loved what I saw of Japan. I stopped overnight once on my way to a war zone. It was so funny. I actually fit in one of those pod hotel things. I was afraid I would be too tall. It was really quite comfortable. I'd love to go back one day… after my spring in Paris." Adam looked at Kenny with a soft smile.

Kenny returned the smile with one of his own. "Japan is wonderful. We hope to live there when I retire..." he was halted when the approaching vehicle alarm went off.

"It's Scout!" Seth called out from inside the ROW. He and Chris were busy at their computers.

Kenny relaxed as the red truck came into sight. Hunter got up to greet his husband and Seth came out to greet his two lovers. The reunion between Shawn and Hunter was sweet and romantic as they held on to each other.

After a few minutes, Chris came out to speak to his team. "Okay folks. Fantastic job today. Dean, your live stream was perfect, at least what I saw. Hunter, Adam you have made history, six probes into a six funnel storm. We were kept safe by Kenny so we could concentrate. According to Hunter, we're having steak for dinner. I'm not sure about tomorrow. However, this does look like the place to be. A new front is coming down from the Rockies. So, let's head back to the hotel. Good work, every one of you. I am proud of you all." He spoke more like a proud parent than a leader.

Shawn quickly spoke up. "We wouldn't be a team without you. You did a great job too, Chris. And so did you, Seth."

Chris gave Shawn a smile and went back into the ROW with Seth. Roman went to the ROW driver's cockpit and began preparing the ROW to drive. Hunter and Kenny went to get one approaching vehicle alarm, while Adam and Shawn got the other. Dean packed up the chairs and awning.

"Have you spoken to Detective Miller today? About Styles? I trust the Sargent, but not Styles. He's nothing but a big nothing misfit, egomaniac. I fear he will let Morrison sex his way out of town." Hunter spoke to Kenny with concern as they walked back to the ROW.

Kenny stopped. He gave Hunter a firm look. "If Sarge says he trusts Styles to do the right thing, I believe him. Besides, I know the Sarge. Styles won't be able to take a piss without Sarge knowing. I know you're worried, especially for the Jericho's, but it will be alright." He was deadly serious as he spoke.

Hunter frowned. "Don't get me wrong, Kenny. I do trust Sargent Miller. I just… I was there five years ago. I never saw such grief in my life when Adam thought Chris was had died. I never want to see that again… I would… well, no I wouldn't."

"Kill Styles or Morrison if they hurt Chris or Adam? You are perfectly normal thinking that. I know you wouldn't. Now, you should be celebrating your probe hits. Oh and don't worry, I will pay for my own dinner. You've got three college boys to feed." Kenny laughed as they started to walk again.

It was Hunter's turn to chuckle. "Nope, you're part of the team." He gave Kenny a slap on the back with a smile.

An hour later, the Jericho team was back at their hotel. All the showers were used and clothes changed. Everyone wore button down shirts and dress slacks. It was actually a nice change to dress up a bit for dinner. Officer Omega was glad he had thought to pack a couple of button downs shirts and his khaki dress pants.

At seven that evening, the seven storm chasers and Officer Kenny Omega were seated at a large circular booth in the front corner of Casey's Cowtown Club restaurant.

Seth grinned. "Hey Ro, tell them it's your birthday! You will get a free piece of cake and we can share it. It's only a few hours till your real birthday. Please, Ro?" He gave Roman his best puppy eyed look.

Roman laughed. "Alright, baby. I'll do it, for you. I just hope they won't sing and clap, I hate that." He hated being the center of any kind of attention, but, for Seth, he would do anything.

When Hunter gave the waiter their huge order, he also told him it was Roman's birthday. When the waiter left, Shawn got up from the table.

When the preacher returned, Shawn leaned over and quietly spoke to Roman. "Don't worry. I made them promise not to sing or clap." He gave Roman a wink.

"Oh thank you, Shawn. I really do appreciate that. I don't like that kind of attention… at least not in public. I just didn't want to disappoint Seth." Roman too spoke quietly, and gave Shawn a grateful smile.

Chris looked at Hunter. "How much damage is there?" He knew Hunter was worried about the probes.

Hunter swallowed his sip of iced tea. "Not sure yet. Shawn was right though, two of them look pretty bad. I am so mad at myself for not bringing my build box. I really hope we at least pass through Norman so I can pick it up." He sighed and took another sip of tea.

Chris nodded. "Don't sweat it, Hunter. We don't have to have six probes. As long as we have two or three, it will be alright. Maybe we will get close to home. I haven't done the forecast yet. I just hope we don't do a lot of backtracking this season. Remember two years ago? We went back and forth from Kansas to Texas seven times. If we have a normal progression, we will keep going north. But, I am sure we will be in Kansas and Oklahoma for a while yet. But the way this season is going, we may wind up in South Dakota tomorrow." Chris laughed as the waiter brought their appetizers to the table.

Adam spoke to Dean. "The minute we get back to the hotel, we have to sell video for the late news. I started a package on our drive back to the hotel, but I need your stuff."

Dean chewed his mozzarella stick, swallowed then spoke. "Excuse me..." He wiped his mouth with his napkin then continued. "You should do a deal with him on the live feed. Cole's editors could capture footage and have it instantly. But, at a price." He gave Adam an impish grin.

Adam's mouth fell open, even though it was full of half-chewed baked potato skin. "Will you stop being so damn smart, Padawan. What do you think, Chris?" He looked at his husband.

"I think Dean is a genius. It's a great idea. You know, the live stream of the six funnels would have been fantastic on the Weather Channel. Maybe ask Cole to broker a deal with them. As long as everyone sticks to the rules the University gave us. Just show the storms, not our equipment or the probe shots. Dean is also right, it shouldn't be cheap. Don't misunderstand. I am _not_ putting money over data. However, we do need the money. For things like more probe building and repair parts. We can always improve your photography gear. Plus, our hotel and food costs. We do alright, but, if selling the live feed can make us more money, why not? It will have to be a group vote and no threat to our data collection. Data comes first. So, let's open it for a discussion and a vote." Chris spoke as a leader, but he gave Dean a smile and a pat on the shoulder.

Shawn spoke first. "Couldn't agree more." The rest of the team spoke the same.

Chris nodded. "Then, it's unanimous. Adam, it's up to you." He gave his husband a kiss on the cheek.

Adam beamed. "It's all Dean. Maybe it's time for him to learn to sell." He looked at his apprentice.

Dean's eyes went wide. "Oh Adam, I do appreciate the confidence, but not with this. It's too important. Please, don't leave it up to me. Please?" His voice and expression were filled with deep worry.

Adam saw the worry on Dean's face. "Alright, Dean. It was just an idea. I didn't mean to worry you. You do need to learn to sell, but I will handle it. Just pay attention." He took a bite of his steak. Their dinner had arrived.

The worry fell from Dean's face. "Adam, thank you. I will pay attention, I promise. I'll shine your shoes too." He gave Adam a wink.

Two hours later, everyone was in the Jericho's hotel room. Shawn, Hunter, Roman and Seth put the two mattresses on the floor and made them up. Kenny Omega went out to speak to K 9 Officer Frank Peters. He kept the hotel room door in full sight. Chris and Seth were at their computers and worked on the next forecast. Adam and Dean were in the college boys room. Adam was on the phone to Michael Cole. Dean worked on his video package, but he had his ears tuned in on the call.

Adam had his phone on speaker. "Cole, we are talking about instant live feed. You can sell it to the Weather Channel at a premium. You know they don't put a team in the field any more, not since El Reno. They need _good_ live feed. Plus, Dean's commentary is excellent. He's got the perfect voice and demeanor. Eighty-five percent over premium for the live feed. Tell you what, if you do that, I'll settle for sixty over premium for the six funnel footage. Cole, you know it's worth it." He was tough and firm.

"_Jericho, be reasonable. I've never paid eighty-five over premium, not even for El Reno and Tuscaloosa live feed. Sixty-five and full chyron to Ambrose and Jericho Storm Chase, Inc. I also agree to fifty-five over for the video package."_ Cole was his usual "charming" self.

Adam looked at Dean and rolled his eyes. Dean put a hand over his mouth to suppress a laugh.

"My dear Michael, any live feed you get from us will be a hundred times better. Quality costs money. It also means we have to pay for that quality. Go eighty over premium and sixty for the package. Just remember, Michael, this is historic footage in the package. Cole… get off your ass." Adam was firm and a bit put out. Cole always had to push so damn hard.

Adam and Dean both held in laughs as Cole let out a massive and very over dramatic sigh. _"Oh, alright. Eighty over for live feed and sixty over for today's package. Full chyron as agreed. Ambrose, I know you are listening, you are learning from the best, but I hope you will go easier on me. Money will be deposit will be made within an hour. Dean, I'll call you when we take the live feed. By the way, I watched it today. You do a great job of staying calm and firm in your warnings to the community affected. Also, just the right amount of educational information too. Too much talking is distracting. Also, the switch to the GoPro camera is very good. Anyway, good work. Adam, send the package ASAP. I've got clients lined up. Seems like you were the only team with footage of all six funnels. Take care and stay safe."_ Cole ended the call with a click of his phone.

Dean looked at his mentor. "So that means any time Cole picks up our live stream, the company is going to make eight thousand five hundred dollars plus the premium fee?" He couldn't believe what Adam had managed to do.

Adam grinned. "Yep, and it's worth every damn cent. Cole knew it, that's why he agreed. Well, come on Padawan, we have a video package to finish." He gave Dean a knowing wink.

"Whatever you say, Obi Wan." Dean returned the wink and grabbed his laptop. He and Adam went back to the main room to work.

Dean first went to Roman, who helped Hunter check the probes. He whispered in Roman's ear. Roman beamed and kissed Dean soundly.

Seth noticed his lovers. "Gonna tell me?" He gave Dean a left out puppy look.

Adam laughed. "It's alright, Dean. I was just about to tell them. Go ahead, it's worth it."

With a beam of pride on his face, Dean told about the deal Adam had just brokered with Cole. Adam was rewarded with a near pornographic kiss from Chris. Seth got up and rivaled the couple with the kiss he gave Dean.

"Adam, Dean that is just wonderful. I am proud of all of us. All are hard work is finally paying off. I don't mean financially, but in professional recognition. People _listen_ to us during warnings." Shawn spoke with a smile. He was truly pleased that people took them so seriously.

After a few more minutes of chatter, the group settled back into their work. Kenny Omega took a shower, with Hunter on guard.

Just as Kenny came out of the bathroom, a loud knock echoed on the door. Officer Omega went on alert and went to the door, his hand on his weapon...


	35. Celebrations

Kenny nodded to Chris. Chris understood what Officer Omega wanted. He got up and went to the door. "Who's there?" Chris' voice was filled with authority.

"It's Detective Sergeant Miller. Kota is on Kung Pau Street." The voice on the other side of the door responded.

Kenny completely relaxed. "It's him. That's our code." He opened the door for his superior officer.

Sergeant Miller stepped into the hotel room. "I'm sorry, I should have called, but there wasn't an opportunity. I wanted to update you on what we've decided about Styles. He's at the hotel across the road. We wanted him close. He also made a show of driving that odd looking car of his. We hope Morrison has been watching for him. Styles is wired, and there are cops watching. I'm going to be set up in a room here with Officer Phillips. We've also added a second K nine unit to watch your vehicles. Styles has agreed to work with us one hundred percent. I just hope it works. What I need to know is, what are your plans?" Sergeant Miller looked at the storm chasers, brow arched.

Chris looked at the Detective. "We haven't finished our forecast, but it looks like the Pampa, Texas area is gearing up for the weekend. We will probably be here until Friday. Of course, that isn't written in stone. I'm guessing you'd like us to stay in Dodge City as long as possible?"

Miller nodded. "Yes, if you can. Also, when your out, I'd like you to talk about leaving and when. Also, make it known that Kenny is a visiting family member or maybe someone from the University. Anything, but a police officer. I also want you to act normal. Go grocery shopping, or out to eat. Kenny will be with you. Just don't move in a pack. I'm sure Morrison knows a bit about your routine. We hope, with Styles free and you acting normal, it will make Morrison feel complacent. As I said, we've added another K nine unit, but don't panic if you don't see them. We are hoping Morrison will accept that one is watching. It would be what he would expect. It's tricky, but, hopefully it will work. Look, I know I am asking a lot, but I want Morrison; badly." Detective Sergeant Miller was serious as he looked around the room.

Hunter picked up something from the way Miller spoke. "Ken, what aren't you telling us? You've found something out about Morrison, haven't you?" His brow arched as he looked at Ken.

Ken Miller scoffed a bit. "You should be at my desk. Yes, my brother and I have both been digging deeper into Morrison. His real name is John Randall Hennigan. He was born in L.A. He has a list of about ten aliases, including John Morrison, Johnny Blackcraft, Johnny Nitro and others. He was using the name Johnny Mundo when an L. A. County Sheriff was killed. The description fit our Morrison, but he got away, so to speak. At the time he was questioned for drug smuggling, he used the Blackcraft alias. He was also bleach blond. So they didn't even think to link him to the officer's shooting. We are still digging, he may have committed other crimes. The point is, a man who kills an armed police officer won't hesitate to kill anyone. Especially if he thinks he's smart enough and clever enough to get away with it. We have also made Styles aware of most of Morrison's past. Needless to say it broke him even further. AJ Styles was truly in love with John Morrison." Ken took a sip of the root beer Shawn had given him.

Shawn tisked. "I actually feel bad for AJ. His worst problem is his huge ego and smart mouth. Maybe, someday down the line, he will take my council. Chris, you've said yourself he's a good chaser, even if he does dog people." Shawn spoke as a Pastor. He always looked for the good in people, or at least he tried.

Chris sighed. "Yeah, I know. When he's actually being serious, Styles has gotten good footage. Not anywhere near Adam and Dean's level, but good. With that red shoe of his, he does get close. Anyway, we'll do what you want, Sergeant. We will be as normal as possible. One question, if Morrison doesn't come out of hiding, will we have to stay? We want Morrison caught, but, we do have work to do. I suppose we could miss one storm, but if we don't go, Morrison could get suspicious." He looked at Ken, brow arched.

Ken rubbed his chin. "I'm hoping Morrison will hear about Pampa and come out to find Styles. If you have to go, you'll have to go. I won't stop your work. If it does happen, I'll speak to the Pampa Police. Look, until Morrison is caught, Kenny will stay with you. Even if you go to South Dakota." He gave Kenny Omega an appreciative smile.

Hunter spoke up. "Kenny, are you sure? I mean, what about your work? We are grateful. It is calming to know Chris and Seth are safe in the ROW. But..." He hated the thought of Kenny missing out on his normal police work.

Kenny looked at Hunter. "Don't worry, this is my real work. Honestly, with Kota away, I am enjoying the company. Listen, I've been thinking. I think Chris and I could pass off as being cousins. After all, we're both from Winnipeg. We could convince anyone listening that we're related, talking about life back in Canada. You invited me down to spend some time learning. Maybe I could have a chase team in Winnipeg?" He put forth the ideas he'd been thinking about.

Hunter smiled. "That's a great idea. Well Kenny, I guess you're stuck with us for a while."

"Welcome to the Jericho family, Kenny. Guess that makes us cousins-in-law." Adam smiled at Kenny.

Chris also smiled. "That's a great idea. Yeah, you're here to learn about new storm chase ideas. Oh, you have to be my Aunt's son, on my mom's side. My dad was an only child. Just in case Morrison, tries to check. It's shocking to hear all that about Morrison. He must be a true psychopath. Well, Sergeant, thank you for all that you are doing. If we do have to take Officer Omega with us, rest assured he will be well looked after. I just hope Morrison comes out of hiding."

"So do I. We and especially myself, really appreciate that you are all so willing to see this through. Morrison or Hennigan who ever he is, needs to be in jail. Oh, when I leave here, I'm going to the station and change into a disguise. If you see me, ignore me. Kenny, all your communication will be done on our secured cell phones. Clever as Morrison is, he may have access to a scanner. So with that, I say goodnight and pleasant dreams." Detective Sergeant Miller left after a round of handshakes. The group settled back down.

Adam leaned back against the headboard of his and Chris' bed. "I can't believe what JoMo has done. I can't help but wonder what he would have eventually done to Drew. And I thought Drew was an asshole. Maybe… Drew was saved… in a weird way. Oh well. Dean, did you get the video package off to Cole?" He knew Dean had worked on it while Detective Miller was there, so they could meet the deadline.

"Yep, I did. He confirmed it a minute ago. He also said he'd spoken to the Weather Channel. They will take our live feed, and they seemed excited about it." Dean informed Adam about the email from Michael Cole.

Adam beamed. "Good. Dean, this is a great opportunity for you. TWC will get a good look at what you can do. They will hire you for the Norman bureau. You will make a fantastic field reporter." Adam continued to beam like a proud father.

Dean stared at his mentor. "I never thought of that. What if I screw up?" His face clouded with worry.

Seth cupped Dean's face in his hands. "You haven't screwed up yet, and you won't. Even if you do, everyone makes mistakes. Remember that video we watched on funny news bloopers? You just chuckle and go on. This is the opportunity of a lifetime, don't waste it, D." He finished with a soft kiss to Dean's lips.

"Seth is right, Dean. Why do you think I put you in charge of the live stream. I knew you would be the best. I watched your class videos. I just wish we'd have done a live stream from day one. It was your idea. So you _should_ be the one on the live stream." Chris spoke with utter confidence to the college student.

Dean shyly ducked his head. "Thank you, Chris. I appreciate it very much. I promise to always do my best for Jericho Storm Chase, Inc."

Dean then looked at Seth. "Thank you, baby. You and Ro are always behind me. I love you so much for that." He again kissed Seth, then went over to kiss Roman.

Roman gladly kissed Dean. "You know I have utter faith in you. Would you please bring me a cold cola? We've got some work to do on these probes." Roman and Hunter were deep in probe repairs.

Dean smiled. "Of course, Ro. Hunter, want anything?"

"I would love a cup of coffee, please. Kenny, I need to go out and get a tool box." Hunter stood with a stretch. Dean went to make coffee and fix Roman's cold drink.

"That's fine, Hunter. K nine is out there. Just keep pretending like we aren't here." Kenny gave Hunter a wink and a nod.

The rest of the evening was spent quietly. Everyone did their own thing. As usual the Weather Channel constantly ran in the background.

Sometime after midnight, Seth looked up at the TV. "Hey, look! It's our video!" He pointed at the TV.

The Weather Channel played the video package of the six funnel storm. They chyron across the bottom of the screen read: _"Video footage from Jericho Storm Chase, Inc. Videographers Dean Ambrose and Adam Jericho."_ Adam and Dean toasted each other with root beer.

Everyone finally settled in to sleep around one in the morning. Adam was curled up in Chris' arms. "I want you so much." Chris barely whispered in Adam's ear.

Adam nuzzled into his husband's neck. "Me too, but not with everyone in the room." He also barely spoke.

"I love you, Kitty." Chris whispered again. He gave Adam a soft, love filled kiss.

"I love you, Lion." Adam returned the kiss. The couple snuggled together and fell into a deep sleep.

Shawn and Hunter had the same conversation as did the threesome. They all hated not being able to make love, but staying safe was more important.

While the seven storm chasers drifted off to sleep, Kenny had a silent text conversation with his husband, Kota in Japan. When he finished, Kenny felt into a light sleep in front of the door. He'd rented a roll-away bed and it was actually quite comfortable.

The morning of May 25th dawned like most, hot and cloudless. The previous days storm hadn't killed the heat, but the humidity was down. It was also Roman Reigns' 24th birthday.

Kenny Omega was the first one up. Without a sound, he folded up his bed. He dressed in a black Jericho Storm Chase, Inc. tee shirt, jeans and sneakers. All his police gear, like his weapon and cell phone were well hidden. He silently stepped out of the room.

The K-9 Officer watched the hotel room as Kenny bought a newspaper from the box in front of the hotel office. He returned to the room. Kenny noticed Hunter was up, but was probably in the bathroom of one of the other rooms.

Over the next hour, one by one, the team woke up. They stumbled into showers and returned fresh and chipper. Everyone was dressed the same. Jericho team tee shirts, jeans and sneakers. Adam and Shawn wore royal blue, but all the rest wore black.

When Roman came into the Jericho's room, Seth hugged him. "Happy birthday, Ro." He gave Roman a love filled kiss.

Dean kissed Roman next. "Happy birthday, you _old_ dog. Sorry I can't make your usual birthday pecan waffles. We can go out for some. There is a Waffle House, you're favorite."

"Happy birthday, Roman." The others called out in a near chorus. Adam, Chris, Hunter, Shawn and Kenny all gave Roman a brother hug or handshake.

Roman smiled with a flush to his cheeks. "Thank you, everyone. I would love to go to the Waffle House. It's bad luck without my yearly pecan waffles. Does anyone mind?" He would do what the majority wanted. Roman wasn't pushy about things like this.

"Sounds good to me. I love their pork chops. And, it's on the company. After all, Dean and Adam's deal will help… a lot. So, let's head out. Let's take both vehicles, it looks better than all eight of us crowding into the Range Rover. Hunter, you and Shawn alright with that? You're both armed." Chris spoke as the group leader. He wanted to follow Sargent Miller's advice.

Hunter nodded. "Yeah, it's fine. I'd rather Kenny be with Chris and Adam. It's terrible to say, but they are in the most danger from Morrison." He was serious as he spoke.

Kenny nodded. "Sorry to say, but Hunter is right. Well, cousin Chris, you going to take me out for a real American breakfast?"

Adam spoke. "It is Roman's birthday. No more talk of Morrison. Happy day only, I mean it!" He too was serious. He wanted Roman to have a happy day, not one filled with worry and angst.

"Agreed. Today is Roman's day. Alright, move out! Waffle House or bust!" Shawn stated happily. He began to herd the group out of the door like a cowboy on a cattle ranch.

Thirty minutes later, the storm chasers and Officer Omega were seated at a long table by a large picture window in the Waffle House. They sipped their coffee and waited for their breakfast to arrive.

John Morrison sat in a booth in far corner of the Waffle House. He was unrecognizable. Morrison looked like a truck driver, who'd been on the road for weeks.

He wore a long, mouse brown wig, pulled into a pony tail. JoMo wore a red plaid flannel shirt like a jacket over a white wife beater, that badly needed a wash. He wore equally dirty jeans and heavy, dirty work boots covered his feet. A very well worn baseball cap rested on his head. Morrison also had a full beard and mustache. He also looked like he'd gained twenty pounds. This had been achieved by padding stuffed into the right places. It was amazing what could be found by diving into a few well chosen dumpsters, and raiding the Goodwill drop off boxes. Morrison sipped a cup of coffee and nibbled on a waffle. He'd been shocked when the Jericho team entered the restaurant. Now he wanted to stay, maybe he could learn something, something that would help him kill Chris Jericho and his blond bitch.

The Jericho Storm team was surprised when Kevin Nash walked up to their table.

"Kev! We thought you'd gone back home to edit your movie!" Hunter stood and shook Kevin's hand.

Kevin chuckled. "We were, but, I need more B roll. So, we came out for another month or so. Bad thing, we missed that six funnel storm by an hour. I see you've picked up a new team member." He nodded toward Kenny.

Chris smiled. "For a while. Kevin, meet my cousin Kenny. He came down from Winnipeg to see how we do things. He has a small team up there. Wants to learn more about data collection and camera techniques. Kenny, this is Kevin Nash. He's making an IMAX film on tornadoes and chasing. He drives that tornado tank you asked about."

Kenny stood and shook Kevin's hand. "It's an honor to meet you, Mister Nash. I can't wait to see your film. Cousin Adam has told me about it." He was a bit of a fanboy. He'd watched many videos that featured Kevin's tornado tank.

Kevin grinned brightly. "It's just Kevin, Mister Nash was my dad. Tell you what, I'll give Chris an extra ticket to the premier, maybe you can come. Say Dean, we caught your live feed yesterday, fantastic work. You have the talent to be a filmmaker, as does Adam. So, you headed to Pampa?" Kevin's brow arched as he spoke.

"Yes, but not for a couple of days. Adam and Dean want to shoot more pictures around here. We've got the time." Chris explained their plan to Kevin.

Morrison overheard every word. He knew he couldn't risk doing anything in Dodge City. JoMo had to get to Pampa, Texas, but how. He thought of AJ. Even though he'd grown to care a bit about the man, he wasn't sure AJ would take him back. JoMo thought, maybe if he fixed up pretty and used his tears, AJ would help. Maybe it was worth a try.

No one noticed when the scruffy truck driver left the restaurant. JoMo walked like his knees and back ached, from long, hard hours on the road. If anything good could be said about John "Morrison" Hennigan, it would be, he was a master of disguise and aliases.

The waitress brought Kevin's filled coffee thermos and gave him a smile. Kevin bid goodbye to the Jericho team, paid for the coffee and left. The waitress then began to serve the storm chasers breakfast.

Shawn waited until all the food had been served, then he gave a short, meaningful prayer of thanks. He also asked for added blessings for Roman to have a wonderful day and more in the future. The prayer ended with a chorused, "Amen."

Kenny leaned and spoke. "Morrison was here, that truck driver who sat in the back corner. He's gone now. You did a great job. I'm sure he believes I'm your cousin. He also reacted when Pampa was mentioned. I'm hoping he will go to Styles now. I will say one thing, he is excellent at disguises. I nearly didn't recognize him." He informed the group as they ate.

Shawn let out a sigh. "I had a feeling he was here. I just wasn't sure where. I'm glad to know I wasn't being crazy. You are very smart to have seen him."

Kenny smiled. "It's my job. A lot of it _is_ feelings. He must have done some serious dumpster diving. Probably broke into some Goodwill boxes as well. If we can prove it, that's something else we can charge him with. Well, we can now relax a bit. How about an orange juice toast to Roman. Happy Birthday, Roman!" He raised his glass of juice to Roman.

"To Roman! Happy Birthday!" The others raised their glasses and toasted the graduate college student.

Roman ducked his head with a dust of blush on his cheeks. With his caramel skin tone, the blush made him even more handsome. "Thanks, everyone. I really do appreciate it. Birthday's in our family are usually embarrassing. A hundred and fifty Samoan's eating and drinking… well, I learned to just stay in my room during parties. This is much better. At least there won't be a trip to the jail to bail out Uncle Afa and Uncle Rikishi after their drunken fights. They weren't really vicious, just extremely loud. Some neighbor or other would always call the police eventually..." Roman went on to tell some funny stories about the family fights as they ate their breakfast.

By the time the meal was over, Morrison had, for the moment, been forgotten. During the last round of coffee, Roman caught Hunter's eye and nodded towards the restroom.

Hunter stood. "Excuse me, please. Too much coffee." He went to the restroom with a chuckle.

A couple of minutes later, Roman also excused himself. He went to join Hunter who waited for him.

Roman smiled at the older man. "Thanks for coming here. I'll make this quick..." He filled Hunter in on his plan. When their talk ended, Hunter left first. Roman followed a few minutes later. He hoped Dean wouldn't be suspicious, his lover had a quick mind.

Adam leaned back in his seat and rubbed his fully belly. "Next time, remind me that two pork chops are enough. That was too much. I want to take a nap. So, what is the plan?"

Shawn responded. "I need to go shopping, but not till the day before we pull out. Listen, we need to finish off the food in the coolers. I know it's probably not possible, but how about an afternoon and supper at the Arkansas River? We could swim and relax. Roman, it's your day. Is there something you would like to do?"

Roman grinned. "Actually, that sounds great. Kenny, is there a place we could go?" The thought of seeing Seth and Dean sunbathing was a perfect birthday wish come true.

Kenny smiled with a nod. "I know the perfect place. Kota and I found it. Perfect for a picnic, swimming and just relaxing. It is also very hard for anyone to find. It's an isolated, safe place." The spot was where he and Kota had first made love. It was also where he'd proposed to Kota. It was indeed a special place, but he didn't mind sharing it with the storm chasers and neither would Kota.

Chris brightened. "Sounds perfect. Okay, I officially declare this a day off. Kenny, lead the way." Chris stood and dropped two twenty dollar bills on the table for a tip.

Hunter pulled out the company credit card to pay. "Listen, Roman and I need to stop for a few probe repair supplies. We'll meet you back at the hotel. By the time everyone gets ready, we will be back. Don't worry, we will be safe. Anyone object?" It was a perfect way to carry out Roman's idea, unless Shawn objected.

Officer Omega spoke up first. "You'll be safe, I am sure. Just stay alert. But, if my instincts tell me anything, Morrison is off to pretty himself up for Styles. He will now think that Pampa is the place to attack next." He spoke with confidence.

Shawn laid a hand on Hunter's arm. "I know you will be alright. Just pick up some root beer, please. It goes so fast."

Hunter gave Shawn a chaste kiss. "I will. Thanks, love. You're so beautiful, my little copperhead." He spoke softly. Hunter's eyes were filled with love for his husband.

A few minutes later, Hunter and Roman left in the Scout truck. The others piled into the Range Rover and headed back to the hotel to prepare for an afternoon at the Arkansas River.

By the time Hunter and Roman arrived at the hotel, the others were ready. Shorts and tee shirts were the order of dress. Also, everyone had a backpack with swim gear and warmer clothes to wear in the evening. Kenny had told Shawn there was a rock fire ring they could use. Kenny knew, because he and Kota built it.

"Ro, all you have to do is change. Seth packed your backpack for you." Dean stated as he greeted Roman with a kiss.

Roman smiled into the kiss. "Thanks, D. I won't be long." He hurried off to change into his shorts.

Hunter stayed in his jeans. He only ever wore shorts to swim. Kenny showed Hunter the location of the area on one of Hunter's maps.

"How did you find this place. According to the map, there is nothing there." Hunter's brow arched. He believed Kenny, he was simply curious.

Kenny's face softened. "Okay, I confess. This is Kota and mines special place. On our first date, we went canoeing on the river. We found this place when we wanted to rest a bit. It became our place. It's where I proposed to Kota. As far as I know, no one else has been there. Our fire ring is always intact, and our wood pile is never depleted. There is a lovely sand beach, but the area is hidden by a thicket of trees, grasses and flowers. Adam, Dean you should bring your cameras." Kenny smiled at the group. They had all stopped what they were doing to listen to his story.

"Ah, Kenny. Are you sure you want us to invade your special place? We would understand if you'd rather not." Adam gave Kenny a soft smile of his own. He was a sappy romantic deep at heart.

Kenny nodded. "I'd only share it with you guys. Besides it's Roman's birthday. You guys deserve some time to relax and decompress, in a place where you can feel totally safe and secure." He ended with another firm nod.

Adam gave Kenny a friendly hug. "It is very sweet of you. Thank you. We do need some time to just kick back. I wish you really were our cousin."

Kenny chuckled. "Me too. I miss having family. Kota's family is fantastic, but they are all in Japan. Well, let's get going. I told the Sarge our plan and he thinks it's a great idea. Oh, no sign of Morrison going to Styles, but, Sarge said he probably won't make a move till dark. He said for us to enjoy ourselves and not to worry, the ROW is safe. Frank and Flash are on the job." He told about the talk he'd had with Detective Sargent Miller a bit earlier.

Chris grinned. "Sounds great. Oh and guys, no computers. I want us all to relax." He was firm in his words. He did want everyone to relax and enjoy the day. They might not have another chance during the season.

"Seth, Dean would you mind if I ride with Shawn and Hunter? I want to tell Hunter about an idea for the probes while it's still fresh in my mind. Then, when we get to the river, no shop talk, I promise." Roman spoke to his boyfriends as they all went outside.

"I don't mind, Ro. I know what it's like to keep an idea bottled up." Dean smiled at Roman.

Seth kissed Roman. "Go ahead, it's okay. But, when we get to the river, you are all ours to spoil on your birthday." He gave Roman another kiss with a sly wink.

Roman kissed both Seth and Dean. "Thanks. I promise, I am all yours at the river." He smiled, then got into the truck with the Helmsley's.

Hunter followed the Range Rover out of the parking lot. In the Rover, Kenny sat up front with Chris to point the way. Little did the storm chasers realize, John Morrison watched them leave. The criminal smiled, he knew now it would be safe to visit AJ. The cops only watched the damn Jericho's. Still, he would wait until dark. No need to draw unwanted attention. He had time to go back to his lair and fix up pretty for AJ. Morrison knew he would have to be as sexy as possible. He knew once AJ saw his tears, he would be back in AJ's bed and under his protection.

Kenny eventually pointed out a little used country road. After a couple of miles, he again pointed to a pig trail road. Luckily neither Rover or Scout had a problem. Kenny indicated for Chris to park in the midst of a small clearing of trees.

"The river is just down the hill, about a couple minutes walk. We tried driving down once, trust me, this is better." Kenny explained with a bit of a laugh.

Everyone carried a cooler or box down the small hill to the river bank below. There was a moment of silence as the group took in the beauty of the area.

The hill gave way to a lush grassy area, that bordered a sandy "beach". At the edge of the grass and sand was a large ring of river rock. There were felled trees that could be sat on or leaned up against near the ring. All kinds of beautiful flowers grew among the grass. A thicket of scrub pines encircled the area, and cut off any view from people who might pass by. It was a little paradise in Kansas, on the Arkansas River.

"Oh, Kenny. I can see why you and your husband love this place. I could build a cabin and be quite happy." Shawn exclaimed as he took in the calm, peaceful atmosphere. He was a woodsman at heart.

Hunter put his hands on Shawn's shoulders. He gently pulled his husband's back up against his chest. Hunter wrapped his arms around Shawn. "One day, my little copperhead. I promise, I will buy you a cabin in the woods. I am adding to that account every chance I get." Hunter always tried to put money in a special bank account every month. He really did want to buy Shawn his dream cabin. Hunter vowed it would happen one day.

Shawn turned to face Hunter. "I know, my love. I know." He kissed Hunter, confident, that come hell or high water, Hunter would keep his promise.

After a kiss to Hunter, Shawn spoke. "Kenny, where is the wood pile?" He asked as he and Hunter spread a blanket on the ground in front of the felled trees.

"Behind those rocks. It should be covered. Be careful, we have seen snakes. Only once, but still..." Kenny spoke in a warning tone.

Shawn chuckled. "Don't worry, I am hunter. I know the dangers of the woods. Oh will someone get some newspaper, please. I have some in the truck."

Dean started up the hill. "I'll get it. Adam, do you want your camera bag?"

Adam thought for a moment. "No, thanks. I am taking the day off. You can shoot if you want, you don't need my permission." He took a root beer out of the cooler, cracked it open and handed it to Chris.

Chris had sat on a blanket and rested his back against one of the fallen trees. "Thank you, Kitten. I can't believe you're not going to shoot any pictures." He smiled when Adam pulled his tee shirt off.

Adam grabbed a beach towel from his backpack. "I'm off today. I am going to work on my tan. A month into the season and I already have severe tee shirt sleeve tan lines. You want a sandwich before I go?" He already had a spot picked out on the beach.

Chris tugged on Adam's arm. The blond bent down and kissed his husband. "No, I'm fine. You go relax. I brought my favorite book. I am happy to read and relax." Chris pulled out a well worn paper back copy of 'The Hobbit'. He was a huge fan of Tolkien.

Kenny and Shawn gathered fire wood. Even though it was over 100 degrees, Shawn wanted to make a pot of camp fire coffee. Besides, once the sun went down, the temperature would rapidly drop being next to the river. A small fire now, would give the rocks time to heat up. By nightfall, the area would be warm and cozy.

Dean gave Hunter a thin stack of newspaper. He also had his camera bag. He grinned and took out his camera. Roman and Seth were already in the river, he couldn't resist taking a couple of pictures of his lovers at play.

Shawn happily tended the fire and the coffee. Hunter already dozed, shirtless as he lay on a nearby blanket. Shawn was glad Hunter felt so relaxed and content.

Kenny sat on the third log and worked on a crossword puzzle. However, the law enforcement officer was actively aware of every sound and movement. He was fairly sure Morrison wasn't anywhere near them, but, one could never be completely sure. He was there to protect and that is what Kenny Omega did.

It wasn't long before Dean put his camera away and joined Roman and Seth in the river. Seth laughed as Roman and Dean tried to catch him to dunk him under the water.

Eventually the college students went to the beach to sunbathe. Dean and Seth both rubbed suntan lotion across Roman's broad, muscular back. It was a wonderful birthday treat for Roman.

After Hunter woke up, he took Shawn down to the river for a swim. While the weather was hot, the water was fairly cold. After all, the waters of the Arkansas River came from the Rocky Mountains. It started as melted snow and ice, and the waters remained cold. It was why the Arkansas River was well known for trout fishing. Shawn almost wished he had some fishing gear.

Chris put his book down and grabbed his own beach towel. He went to join his husband on the sandy beach. Chris teased Adam a bit as he applied suntan lotion to his own muscular arms and torso.

"That's not fair. You bad, bad, Lion." Adam gave Chris a lust filled look.

Chris chuckled. "And neither is that look you are giving me. Shower tonight, after everyone is asleep." He spoke softly with a sly wink.

Kenny smiled as he watched the others. Seeing the love between the husbands and college lovers tugged his heart a bit. He missed Kota very much. However, he knew the work Kota did in Japan was important, and it made Kota happy. That was all that mattered to Kenny; Kota's happiness.

After a couple of hours of roasting in the sun, the seven storm chasers took a quick dip in the river. They soon sat around the small fire. Shawn filled coffee cups, then put another pot on to boil brew. He always had the camp coffee pot In the truck. He'd also filled several empty water bottles with tap water to use for making the coffee.

Suddenly Seth smacked his head with his hand. "Why didn't we stop to get some marshmallows? Or chocolate and graham crackers for S'mores!" He whined like a child instead of a post-graduate doctoral student.

Roman exchanged a glance with Hunter. They both grinned, but kept quiet. What Seth didn't know, wouldn't hurt. But, root beer wasn't the only thing they had purchased at the store on their earlier errand.

Everyone was startled when Kenny's police issued cell phone rang. Kenny quickly answered it. He obviously spoke to Detective Sargent Miller.

Kenny looked at the group of storm chasers. "He wants me to put it on speaker. Sarge has something very serious to say…"


	36. Proposals

Chris gave Kenny a nod. "Go ahead. It must be important. Oh shit! Morrison got to the ROW didn't he?" Chris' heart began to pound in his chest. The others also had panic course through them.

Detective Sargent Ken Miller's voice filled the air. _"Don't panic, Chris. The ROW is fine. Look, I'm so sorry to interrupt your day off, but I have a proposal for you. However, I need an answer quick smart. Will you hear me out first?"_

"Of course, Sargent Miller. We know it must be important for you to call us now. We are all here, and we are all listening." Chris spoke firmly.

Ken spoke again. _"Thank you, Chris, and all of you. Kenny told me about seeing Morrison this morning. He and I, along with Beth, think Morrison will attempt to contact Styles soon, maybe even tonight. I'm going to ask you something. We want Morrison completely relaxed, and confident that Styles will help him. The only way to do this is for Styles to agree to help Morrison and take him to Pampa for the next chase..."_ He halted when he heard Adam start to object.

Chris placed a hand on Adam's arm. "Hush, baby. Let Detective Miller finish. You know he won't let anything happen to us. We can discuss it when the Sargent finishes." He spoke softly. Chris understood Adam's fears, but he wanted to hear the Detective out.

Adam sighed. "You're right, babe. I'm sorry, Sargent Miller. I will be quiet now." Adam leaned back into Chris' embrace.

"_It's alright, Adam, I do understand. Now, I have been on the phone with my brother in Guymon. We have both been on the phone with Gray County Sheriff Ron Simmons and his husband who is the Chief of the Pampa Police Department. We sent them both all the files we have on Morrison. They are very willing to fully cooperate with Kyle and I. Kyle and Officer Reynolds will be here on Thursday. We will follow you to Pampa. Of course, Kenny will be riding with you. The only way we feel we can catch Morrison is to get him in the act. Can you understand? We need you to decide now, before it gets dark, so we can talk to Styles. I'm sorry, but you have five minutes to decide."_ Sargent Miller laid it all out in the open, and laid it on the line.

Hunter was the first to speak. "I say we do it. Adam, we do understand how you feel, but getting Morrison behind bars is important. Until that happens, we will always be looking over our shoulders. Look, we are out here to help people. This is another way of doing just that. How long before Morrison picks his next victim? We have Kenny with us, plus Sargent Miller, both of them. We will also have the Pampa police and sheriffs. I say we do all we can to help put that man in jail." He spoke firmly, but with kindness. Hunter knew they would be safe.

Roman spoke next. "We agree with Hunter. I want that bastard behind bars for what he did to Seth and Chris. Hunter is also right, none of us can truly rest with Morrison on the loose. We can't let him do this to anyone else."

Adam looked at Shawn. "Shawn?" Of all of them, after his husband, he trusted the Pastor most of all, with Hunter a close second. Adam knew Shawn would know the right thing to do.

Shawn smiled at Adam. "I can honestly say, I can't add anything to Hunter's words. He is right. We have to help put Morrison in jail. Hopefully, he will get the help he needs there. Adam, it is the right thing to do." His tone was more parental and caring. Shawn did want Morrison to get help.

Adam looked at each of his six colleagues in the eye. Chris' blue eyes were last. He couldn't stand the thought of Chris in danger. Morrison had to be stopped. "Alright. I don't like it, but you're right. We won't be able to rest with him out there. I also trust Kenny to keep us safe. Okay, I vote yes." Adam nuzzled against Chris, and took comfort in his husband's scent.

Sargent Miller had heard everything that had been said. _"Adam, thank you. Thank all of you. I will hurry and contact Styles. I'll let you know what happens. Again, I am sorry to have interrupted your leisure time. I won't bother you again tonight. Do your best to go back to your fun time. The river is beautiful in the moonlight. I do appreciate it, Kenny. We will talk in the morning."_ The phone clicked as the call ended.

Shawn looked at his teammates. "Before anyone says anything, my advice is to just forget it for now. We have this cozy fire and beautiful sunset. Plus, we don't want to ruin Roman's birthday. I'm starving. Adam, Seth, Dean, help me set up the food. We've got roast beef and smoked turkey for sandwiches. Come on, let's eat!" He stood with a clap of his hands.

Adam stood as well. "Shawn is right. Are we going to let Morrison steal more of our fun? Come on, Seth, Dean we can make Roman a sandwich the size of a birthday cake." His happy mood returned, he wasn't letting Morrison have one more minute of his time. At least until tomorrow.

Everyone picked up on Adam's good mood. They also knew, it was really a front. But, Adam was right, they needed to forget about it for a while.

Roman laughed when Seth and Dean gave him a sandwich that was big enough to feed a family of four… for a week! Roman shook his head.

"Boys, are you trying to make me fat? You gonna help me eat this?" Roman grinned at Seth and Dean as they sat on the blanket with him.

Both Shawn and Adam smiled at the college students. They were so adorable and the love the three young men shared glowed as warm as the fire in the ring.

Adam looked at his husband. "Chris, is your guitar in the Rover?" He loved it when Chris would play. It didn't happen as often as he wanted.

Chris chuckled. "Yes, it is. I thought about it and got it out of the ROW storage. But, maybe no one else wants to hear it. I'm not that good you know."

"Chris! We love to hear you play. Hey, we could have a sing al..." Shawn was halted when Hunter, not so gently, rammed his elbow into Shawn's ribs.

Shawn was annoyed, he started to protest when Adam laughed. "Hunter, don't be so mean. I know I can't sing. No need to take it out on Shawn." Adam had known exactly why Hunter had stopped Shawn from saying sing along.

Dean spoke up for his Obi Wan. "I bet Adam has a good singing voice." He took a last bite of the huge sandwich he and Seth had made for Roman.

"No, Dean. As much as I love Adam, and as wonderful as he is at video and photography, he can _not_ sing. He is so bad, a wooden bucket would run away from him." Chris spoke up quickly. He was also very firm.

Adam pouted. "Don't be so mean to me. I know, I _said_ I couldn't sing. Sorry, Dean, but he is right. Anyway, are there any Twinkies left? We can make Roman a small birthday cake." He got up to look in the snack box.

Hunter laughed. "No, sorry. Someone ate the last one on the way over here, didn't they, Shawn?" If Shawn had a vice, it was Twinkies and cookies.

Hunter looked over at Roman with a sly wink. Roman grinned, then stood. "I gotta go get something. Be right back." He dashed up the hill where their vehicles were parked.

When Roman returned, he had a small plastic grocery bag in one hand and a guitar case in the other. "Here, Chris. Thought I would save you the trip." He put the case down next to Chris, then went back to Seth and Dean.

Roman handed Seth the grocery bag. "This is for you, baby. I just hope you will share." He waited for Seth's reaction.

Seth opened the bag. "Oh, Ro! You are just wonderful." He jumped to his feet and flung himself into Roman's arms and kissed him soundly.

Dean took the moment to peek in the bag. He chuckled. In the bag were marshmallows, chocolate bars and a box of graham crackers. Roman knew, as did Dean, the way to Seth's heart was to give him S'mores.

Roman held Seth close. "Do you think I would let you near a campfire with out S'more makings? Come on, D. We need to find some marshmallow roasting sticks." He gave Dean a wink.

Kenny went with Roman and Dean. He knew where there was a perfect bush to make roasting sticks from. The police officer also had a flashlight to light the way.

In the meantime, the Helmsley's, the Jericho's and Seth, picked up and packed away the leftover food, which wasn't much. Shawn started to write down things they would need on the next shopping trip.

By the time the stick hunters returned, Shawn had banked the fire perfectly for roasting marshmallows. Everyone sat around the fire and enjoyed making S'mores. Seth also just enjoyed roasting plain marshmallows. Dean chuckled when Seth's close beard was sticky with melted marshmallow.

"Such a sloppy little boy." Dean teased as he nibbled on Seth's chin. Roman smiled softly at his beloved boys.

Chris washed his sticky fingers, then took out his guitar. He always played, 'Let it Be' by the Beatles first. It was his dear mother's favorite song. Chris had also made sure it was played at her funeral.

Adam sat cross-legged and watched with a soft smile. He knew what the song meant to Chris. Hunter lay with his head in Shawn's lap. Shawn gently carded his fingers through Hunter's long hair. They too knew the meaning of the song and also wore soft smiles.

Roman sat, his back against one of the logs. Seth's head rested on Roman's right shoulder, and Dean's on his left. Roman held both his boys with an arm around each waist. They too smiled as Chris played.

Kenny sat back from the group. He had his nightly text exchange with Kota. However, Kenny was still alert for any sound or movement. He was content and though he didn't know why Chris played, 'Let it Be', the police officer enjoyed it.

Despite Shawn's idea of a sing along, it didn't happen. Everyone was happy to listen to Chris play. Chris played 'Blackbird' also by the Beatles. It was Adam's favorite song by the Fab Four.

As the music continued, Roman spoke softly to Seth and Dean. "Thank you both for the wonderful birthday. I love the two of you so damn much." He sweetly kissed the tops of Seth and Dean's heads.

Seth snuggled tighter against Roman. "I'm sorry we didn't have a chance to buy you a birthday present. Maybe we will have time later." He did feel bad about it.

Roman kissed Seth's temple again. "Don't fret about it, baby. I don't want you and Dean to spend money on me. You and Dean were the best present I ever got. Besides, this time, I wanted to give gifts to the two of you. Sit up for a moment, please." Roman waited for his lovers to move. Roman then took something out of his pocket. He kept it hidden in his hand.

Roman moved so that he could face his boys. "As I said, you know how much I love both of you. Seth, you are my soft, sweet angel and Dean, you are my fire and devil. You both make me feel centered and balanced. I couldn't imagine going through life without the two of you beside me. I want to be with both of you, forever. Seth, Dean will you commit to me and to each other? I am asking you both to marry me..." Roman opened his hand. He held a closed box.

Roman opened the small box. It contained three, black wedding band style rings. One was wider, one was slightly narrower, and the third was the narrowest of all. He held the box out for Seth and Dean to look at. Both had moisture in their eyes, as did Roman, but no tears fell.

Seth looked at Roman. "You really want to marry us? But how?" He was in a state of shock.

Roman smiled. "Yes, I do. I want us to be together forever. Well, we can't legally marry, but Shawn said there is a formal commitment ceremony, where we can make vows to each other. Shawn said he would be more than happy to preside over the ceremony. It won't be a legal marriage, but it _will_ be a marriage of our hearts and souls. So, will you, Seth Colby Rollins and Dean Jonathan Ambrose, marry me?" Roman looked at Seth and Dean with hope filled eyes.

Seth and Dean looked at each other. Both their faces broke out in blinding smiles. "Yes!" Seth and Dean spoke at the same time.

Roman did let a tear fall as he kissed both Seth and Dean. He shed a few more when he watched Seth and Dean kiss. It was a wonderful moment for the three newly engaged threesome.

Roman started to put the narrowest ring on Seth's left ring finger, but Dean stopped him.

"No. Let's wait for the ceremony. They will have more meaning then. You understand, don't you?" Dean looked from Roman to Seth. He wanted the ceremony to really mean something. Dean felt saving the rings would make it feel more like a real wedding.

Both Seth and Roman embraced their devil. Roman spoke. "Yes, I do. You're right, it would have more meaning to make vows with the rings. So, when? I am not one for long engagements."

Dean looked at Seth. "You decide, baby. Otherwise, I'd do it right this minute." He spoke with a soft laugh.

Seth thought for a moment. Then he smiled. "How about June fifteenth?"

Roman cocked his head at Seth. It was such a random date. "Okay, but why? It's so random." Sometimes Seth had some odd ideas.

Seth laughed. "So you and Dean won't forget our anniversary. See, I happen to know that Chris and Adam's anniversary is on the fourteenth of June. If ours is the next day..." He was interrupted when Adam let out a giggle. For the moment the trio had forgotten that they weren't alone. Seth flushed.

Dean chuckled. "Well, that's a very good reason, baby. I'll agree, June fifteenth is fine with me."

"Me too. Oh how I love you two." Roman again kissed his lovers.

Chris loudly began to play, 'Oh How We Danced on the Night We Were Wed', or as it was better known, 'The Anniversary Song.' Shawn, Hunter, Chris and Kenny sang. Adam made everyone happy and just mouthed the words, but he meant them with all his heart and soul.

Roman, Seth and Dean stood. Roman held onto his boys as they danced to the music. By the time the song ended, there wasn't a dry eye in the place.

"Congratulations!" The others chorused a the song ended. The newly engaged trio was embraced and passed around as they were celebrated. Even Kenny hugged the trio. He felt close to the college students, they reminded him of his dear brother.

Shawn leaned in to speak in a whisper to Hunter. "So that's where you went, a jewelry store? You are very sneaky, my dear." He smiled at Hunter.

Hunter winked at Shawn. "He asked me this morning at the Waffle House. He said he wanted to propose on his birthday because Dean and Seth were his greatest gifts. That man is besotted and happy. He said it was because you helped Dean so much. He feels that if you hadn't gotten Dean to open up, this never would have happened." He gave Shawn a passion filled kiss. Hunter was so proud of his husband.

Shawn tossed another log onto the fire as the others still congratulated the threesome. "I'm glad I was able to help. Dean still has deep issues, but, he is learning to deal with things. I do know he wanted this." He stopped talking as the group returned to the warmth and glow of the fire.

When everyone was seated, Dean spoke up. "You know, being out here, around the fire, demands just one thing. Ghost stories!" He had a very mischievous gleam in his eye. Dean knew some great stories.

"No!" Adam nearly screamed in protest. Adam continued. "The next person that suggests that will live to regret it. We do not tell those kind of stories; ever!" Adam never meant anything like he did now.

Chris wrapped his arms around his husband. "See, my poor baby had a very bad experience during a summer camping trip he went on as a boy." Chris didn't elaborate, but he did know Adam's fear of ghost stories was very real, as was Adam's fear of clowns.

Dean looked at Adam. He could see real fear in Adam's eyes. "Sorry, Obi Wan. I didn't know. I just thought the atmosphere called for it. How about a game of I went shopping?"

Shawn looked confused. "I don't think I know that game. You'd better explain it."

It was Seth that responded. "It's easy., but gets harder on each round. The first person says, I went shopping and bought … then you name something that starts with the letter A. The next person has to say, I went shopping and bought… they have to say the A item, then and item that starts with B, and so on. You go on and on. When you make a mistake, you're out and that goes on until one person is left. It does help to remember it's all alphabetical. I will warn you though, the last time we played, Dean got through the alphabet four times for the win. The hardest part is naming an item for letters like Q, X and Z. Oh and if you can't think of an item, you're out. Want to try? It sounds childish, but it is fun."

Shawn had put a last pot of coffee on to "cook" while Seth had explained the game. "I am willing to try. It does sound like fun." He settled back down next to Hunter.

Everyone was happy to play the game and Kenny felt like he was truly part of the group. He would miss them when his job ended.

Back in Dodge City, AJ Styles tired to relax. He'd had a talk with Sargent Miller about the plan for his former lover. He had agreed to help in any way he could, and it wasn't just to save his own skin. AJ had been horrified to learn that Morrison was the main suspect in the murder of a Deputy Sheriff in California. AJ might have done some illegal things in helping John, but he had respect for law enforcement officers. There had been a couple of uncles and distant cousins who were in law enforcement.

The hardest part would not be allowing himself to fall under Morrison's charms again, while pretending he was. AJ also knew that if Morrison suspected anything, it could be life threatening. AJ had to do whatever it took to get Morrison to Pampa, Texas. Even if it meant having sex. Something AJ couldn't get enough of at one time, and something he had no desire for now.

AJ had done a lot of thinking since his arrest and time in a cell. He knew he had to make some changes in his life, both personal and professional. He knew he was one of the best storm chasers out there. AJ also knew he went about it the wrong way.

He had gone back to read comments people had left on Jericho's social media and live stream videos. Most of the comments were about how professional and educational the Jericho team were. However, a few said how ego-maniacal Styles was, and all that came out of his mouth was how good he was. They also said Styles did nothing to warn people, nor did he tell them anything about the storms. A couple of comments even went so far as to say they hoped a tornado sucked AJ up and made him vanish forever. That had really gotten to AJ Styles.

AJ knew he was good at his job, but, maybe he _could_ be even better. He could spend more time warning people and telling them how the storms moved. He had the vehicle to get closer that Jericho's team.

AJ also realized something else. If he didn't get control of his ego, it could get him killed. Styles need to gain more respect for the storms he chased. Maybe instead of trying to _beat_ Jericho, he could learn something from them. AJ's thoughts were interrupted when his cell phone rang.

AJ answered. He swallowed hard when he heard the voice on the other end. _"AJ… it's me, your little pet. I… I'm sorry… oh AJ… I need… help. Will you… talk to me… please…?"_ JoMo's voice was filled with emotion. AJ could hear the tears.

AJ had to start his act. He took a deep breath and spoke. "Oh my precious pet. I've been so worried about you. I don't care what happened. Of course I will talk to you. Oh pet, I am so worried for you. What can I do? Can I come pick you up? You will be safe with me, I promise." He hoped he sounded normal and convincing.

On the other end of the line, JoMo gave a deep sniff. _"I'm so afraid the cops will get me. AJ, they won't understand that it was a prank. That idiot sold me two real guns. The cops won't believe I could be so stupid twice, even though I was. __The cops are probably watching you, to get to me. I don't want them to find me… I just want to get away from this place. I am scared, AJ."_ More emotion and sobs radiated from Morrison's voice.

AJ knew he had to convince JoMo that he would be safe. Could he actually do it? "Pet, I promise, you will be safe. The cops aren't the least bit interested in me. They are too busy protecting fuckin' Jericho and his blond bitch. I promise, I can get you out of Dodge City. We could go to the next chase in Texas. It's a very small town, nobody will even notice us among all the other chase teams. Pet, please, I will help you. I've been so miserable without you next to me. Sweetheart, I swear you will be safe." AJ knew if this didn't work, all hope of getting Morrison behind bars was gone. That could not happen.

JoMo sniffed again. _"I believe you, lover. Can you come pick me up? Come to the Waffle House. I'll find you. AJ, promise me, any sign of cops and I will run again… but, I've got to get out of Dodge City."_ Morrison made it sound like he was on his knees and begged.

AJ felt a weight drop from his shoulders. "I'll be there in ten minutes. Don't worry, as I said, the cops are done with me. We'll go to Texas in two days. I will keep you safe and take care of you. I will see you shortly. I can't _wait_ to have you in my arms again, my sweet, precious pet." He made sure his own voice was filled with emotion.

JoMo sniffed again. _"Alright, lover. Come get me. Just watch for cops. They might try to use you to get to me; without you knowing. I'll be at the restaurant. I can't wait to be safe in your arms. Hurry baby, please hurry."_ JoMo quickly ended the call.

AJ looked at the top button on his shirt. It wasn't an ordinary button. It was the "wire" he wore for Sargent Miller. "Guess you heard all that. I know you can't answer me. I'm off to pick the little shit up. I will bring him back here. You can count on me. I swear it." AJ spoke with a deep conviction in his voice.

Detective Sargent Miller smiled at Beth Phillips as they listened from the hotel room that served as their office. "Styles is doing a great job. I just hope he can keep it up once he lays eyes on Morrison again." Ken spoke as he made some notes for when he called his brother later.

Beth took a sip of coffee. They wore disguises that were nothing like the ones they wore as the newlyweds before. Now Beth had short, auburn hair with deep green eyes. Sargent Miller was bald, and had a full mustache. His normally brown eyes were now a clear blue. Colored contact lenses had been a boon to the art of wearing a disguise.

"I think he will, Sarge. When he heard about that Deputy in California, Styles changed. I think he wants Morrison behind bars as much as we do." Beth finished with another sip of her coffee.

AJ Styles pulled his red shoe car into the parking lot of the Waffle House. Just as he opened his door to get out, the passenger door opened. A dirty truck driver slid into the passenger seat. AJ was startled to say the least.

"Get the fuck outta my car. This isn't a taxi you know." AJ growled out his words and glared at the man in the passenger seat.

"Calm down, lover. It's me, your little pet. Now, let's get out of here, please." JoMo turned to look at AJ. He made sure that the tears rained from his eyes.

AJ couldn't help but let out a little chuckle of relief. "Pet! I didn't even come close to recognizing you. Are you alright? Do you want to get some food to go?" He reached over and caressed JoMo's bearded cheek.

JoMo smiled through the tears and leaned into the touch. He had missed AJ, a little at least. "No. I want to get to your hotel and get out of these rags. You sure the cops aren't watching you?"

AJ started the car and began to drive. "I'm sure. They told me I was free and clear. Told me I was free to leave town any time. They are more interested in fuckin' Jericho. So as long as we keep away from them, cops aren't a problem. My pet, you will be safe with me." He took JoMo's hand in his and kissed the back of it. It was like nothing had happened to separate them.

Morrison relaxed in his seat. So far so good. Nothing seemed out of place. AJ seemed honestly glad to see him, and was willing to help. Once he had AJ between the sheets, everything would be fine. Morrison decided he would get to Texas, where the cops weren't looking for him. Once there, he could catch a flight to L.A. There he could truly vanish from sight. A lot of people owed him, and he was ready to collect those debts.

When AJ pulled into the hotel parking lot and parked, JoMo looked around. He didn't see anyone, let alone any sign of cops. It made him relax a bit more.

JoMo grabbed his faithful bag from between his feet. He grinned internally when Styles opened the passenger door for him. John gratefully slid out of the car. His eyes did another quick scan of the grounds. He let AJ carry his bag and followed the man to his room.

Once in the hotel room, JoMo pounced on Styles. He wasted no time in using his body to get what he wanted. AJ took JoMo into his arms. He felt nothing as their lips pressed together. Still, AJ didn't let that stop him, he was going to keep up the act, no matter what.

In the police hotel room, Ken Miller rolled his eyes as the sound of sex played into the earpiece he wore. "The things we have to do sometimes. I must say, Morrison must be very talented in the sex department. Even I might have trouble resisting. Let's just hope Styles won't fall for it again."

Beth held out her hand. "Give it to me, Sarge. I don't mind." She took the earpiece from Ken and placed it in her ear. She understood what her boss meant. "Well, we will know soon. At least they can't make a move without us knowing about it. Is everything set in Pampa?" She spoke softly but all she heard in the earpiece was wild sex on Morrison's part.

"Just about. We will make the final plans where Kyle and Carrie get here tomorrow. Not sure when they are arriving, but they will go to the station. We'll decide what to do then." Ken still made notes for his brother, and the law enforcement officials in Pampa, Texas. It was no small operation.

As Morrison and Styles reunited, the Jericho storm chase team began to pack up for the evening. Kenny and Hunter made sure the fire was out by dousing it with river water and wet sand. Kenny and Kota had left a bucket by the wood pile just for that purpose. The others folded blankets and packed up coolers and boxes. Chris had turned the Rover's headlights on so they could see what they were doing.

For the trip back to their hotel, Kenny rode with Shawn and Hunter. The college students rode in the Rover with the Jericho's.

Seth spoke. "Chris, would you be willing to play the guitar at our ceremony?" He felt it would be a nice way to make the ceremony even more special.

"Seth, it would be my honor. Just let me know what song you want. I will try to get in some practice time. Thank you for asking." Chris spoke with a smile. He gave Seth a glance in the rear view mirror, the boy was the happiest Chris had ever seen.

Seth had given Dean an idea. "As long as we're talking about it, Adam would you mind making a video? Would you also take pictures of the ceremony? Please?" Dean wanted to make sure the had the moment on video, so they could watch it every year on their anniversary. It would be a romantic thing to do.

Adam turned a bit in the passenger seat to look at Dean. He too smiled at the trio. "I'll edit a great memory for you. Chris and I always watch our wedding on our anniversary. Randy filmed it for us… he did a great job. We got married with a storm nearly overhead..." Adam got a dreamy look in his eye at the memory.

"Yeah, and the funnel cloud went right over the top of the car just as Adam ca..." Chris was halted when Adam slapped his hand over his husband's mouth.

"Christopher Keith, there are things that _don't_ need to be aired in public! Sometimes I think I need to clean out your mouth filter." Adam rolled his eyes in an exasperated tone of voice.

Roman, Seth and Dean visibly shook, but they kept their laughter inside. Sometimes, Adam was just too precious for words.

Chris did laugh out loud. "Sorry, Kitten. You know me, sometimes when I open my mouth, I don't think. I would never say anything to hurt you intentionally." He held Adam's hand and kissed the back of it.

Adam returned the kiss as he leaned over and planted one on Chris' cheek. "I know, my Lion. If we are lucky enough to know where we will be, we might be able to plan something. It was easy for us. We both wanted to have an outdoor wedding. Shawn made it nice with a lot of help from John Cena-Orton."

Roman was the one to respond. "It won't matter where. it's the ceremony that counts. I will go along with what ever these two want." He first kissed Seth, then Dean as they leaned against Roman.

Adam chuckled. "Ask Chris and Hunter for advice, Roman. But, I will say this, it will be much better and easier for you if you learn two, very simple words; yes dear." He once again turned in his seat. He gave a wink to the newly engaged trio.

"Adam is right, Roman. Those two words can save you a lot of grief and arguments. Although, I do have to say, Adam let me have my dream wedding. Not many would agree to a wedding with a tornado headed their way. I will love him forever for that. It was the most wonderful day of my life. The man of my dreams, and my dream wedding. It will be the best day of your lives too. I am truly happy for you three." Chris spoke with love and his smile was soft.

Seth sighed softly. "I can't wait, I just can't wait. Don't worry, Ro. Dean and will not shut you out of the plans. We all will agree on every thing. It's _our_ day." He leaned up and kissed both Roman and Dean.

Dean softly chuckled. "I'll agree to almost anything. But, I will not wear flowers in my hair or carry a bouquet. I am not the flower type." He knew Seth. While Seth was all man, Dean knew their youngest tended to be more effeminate when decorating for parties and formal occasions. There was absolutely nothing wrong with that, but it simply wasn't Dean's style.

It was Seth's turn to chuckle. "Don't worry, Dean. I am not a bride so will I turn into a bridezilla. I won't turn into a groomzilla either. Like I said, we will all decide on what we want."

Roman grinned as Seth and Dean continued to talk. He wasn't sure how it was going to turn out, but he couldn't wait to find out. All Roman knew for sure was that being "married" to two totally opposite people would never be dull and boring.

Roman Reigns knew he'd made the best decision of his life, and on his birthday. He couldn't wait for the adventure to begin.


	37. The Best Laid Plans of

By ten o'clock Thursday morning, the storm chasers were ready to face the day. Shawn, Adam, Seth and Dean cleaned out the coolers and checked the snack and supply boxes. By the time they finished, Shawn had a very long shopping list. They not only needed groceries, they needed paper plates, paper towels and things like laundry soap, dryer sheets, hygiene products and other small things.

Kenny Omega said it would be safe for Hunter and Shawn to go without him. However, he did call in to request and extra patrol to the Super Center where the shopping excursion would happen.

Kenny did go with Roman and Dean. Roman needed some things for the vehicles, like oil, brake fluid and window cleaner. Roman and Dean planned to spend the day prepping their small armada for the trip to Pampa, Texas.

Chris and Seth were tied to their computers to work out the forecast. Adam took the time to once again work on his yearly calendar. Often he changed his pictures and more than once, he wiped out all eighteen pictures and started over. He also had a surprise in the works for Dean. Adam thought Dean's pictures were good enough for the general weather calendar WWE published. He hoped to convince Shane to let Dean have at least two months, maybe even three. Adam felt Dean deserved the chance.

In the police occupied hotel room, Detective Sergeant Ken Miller was on the phone with his twin brother, Detective Sergeant Kyle Miller. Kyle and his aide, Officer Carrie Reynolds were already in Dodge City. They were at the police station to change into their disguises.

At the hotel across the street, AJ Styles tired to concentrate on _his_ forecast. He had a hard time though. As he listened to JoMo in the shower, AJ felt… used, dirty and degraded, at least to a degree.

AJ knew he'd done the job he needed to do. JoMo was happy and relaxed. AJ had finally convinced the sly criminal that he would get him safely to Pampa, Texas. Once there, the would decide their next step. AJ had even gone so fart as to say the could elope to Las Vegas. JoMo had actually thought about the idea. At least with AJ around, he would be protected.

AJ now had another problem to worry about. He was supposed to meet with Sergeant Miller at one o'clock. He'd thought of an excuse; getting the oil changed and a complete service of his car. That would give him an hour, or maybe two. AJ knew the hard part would be convincing JoMo to stay at the hotel. Morrison had vowed to stick to AJ like glue. It made him feel safe. AJ knew there was one thing he could use, Morrison's fear of being caught.

When he heard the shower turn off, AJ quickly went back to his forecast. He had to act as normal as possible. He managed a brilliant, besotted smile when JoMo came into the room wearing only a towel around his waist. Morrison knew he had to keep AJ focused on his body and what he could do with it. JoMo hoped Drew would understand, after all, this was all for him.

AJ smiled when JoMo dropped the towel and slid into a barely there thong and silk robe. "You look beautiful, my little pet. I'm so glad you're back with me. There is something I need to tell you. I have to take the car for maintenance at one, oil change and all that stuff. I want the car to run like a top. I want you to stay here and wait for me." AJ could see Morrison was about to protest. He hoped he could convince the criminal to stay put.

JoMo gave his best pout. "I want to go with you. I don't feel safe staying here without you." He managed to get tears in his eyes without resorting to poking them.

AJ got up, went to the bed and pulled Morrison into his arms. "But pet, if the cops are looking for you, they might decide to follow me. I want you here, safe and sound. The cops won't come here. They don't want me, but if I suddenly have a passenger, they might get curious. I promise, if you stay here, you will be safe. I have to take care of the car so we get to Pampa safely. Tell you what, if you promise to stay where, I will bring you a nice present, from the sexy store." AJ held Morrison close and spoke with sincerity.

JoMo sniffed. "An expensive surprise? And Chinese takeaway? I guess you are right, they _are_ looking for me. How long will you be gone?" He knew in his heart AJ was right, but he didn't like it.

AJ held tight to JoMo and kissed the top of the brunette head. "Two maybe three hours. Depends on how long the car takes and what needs to be done. Then shopping and Chinese food." AJ again hoped he was convincing.

JoMo sighed. "I'll be scared the whole time you're gone. When I was hiding, I barely slept. Maybe I will try to take a nap. I am safer here than in that abandoned house. Promise me, lover, you will come back. This isn't a trick is it?" He made sure to snuggle up against AJ to keep the man under his charm.

AJ held tight to JoMo. "No, my precious pet. I would never do that to you. Hurts that you would even think that. You do just that, sweetheart, take a nice beauty rest. You will need it for later. After all, I am going to the sexy store. I'll need a demonstration. Now, tell me what you want to eat." He gave JoMo a passion filled kiss, even though it made AJ want to vomit.

Officers Carrie Reynolds and Beth Phillips smiled as they watched their respective bosses embrace in a brotherly hug. Despite the fact they were heavily disguised, their twin-ship could not be hidden. Ken still wore his bald look, but Kyle was dressed liked he'd stepped out of a 1970's hippie commune.

Kyle had long, waist length sandy blond hair, with a beard to shame a mountain man. He also had a ruddy complexion and wore round framed glasses.

Kyle's aide, Carrie Reynolds was also dressed like a hippie. She had long, mouse brown hair and the same round framed glasses. Both wore jeans and flannel shirts. The old van they drove advertised the fact that they grew organic vegetables that they sold by the side of the road. So, their disguises made sense. A couple that lived "naturally."

Carrie and Beth were instant friends, and happily chatted as they waited for a fresh pot of coffee to brew. The brothers were already in deep conversation about Morrison.

"...we are meeting Styles at one. It sounds like he's convinced Morrison to stay in their hotel room. We've tapped the in room phone, got a trace on his cell phone, and we are watching him. Morrison is damn sneaky, a master of disguise and also a master of parkour. That's how he managed to escape in the first place. Took us by surprise; once. Beth and Carrie will stay here and monitor Styles and the bug in the room, even Styles doesn't know about it. It's amazing how tiny yet incredible today's listening devices are. It's hidden under the wall plate of the lamp over the bed. We can hear, even from the bathroom." Ken finished explaining the basics for his brother.

"Sounds like you've done a great job. Are we going to be able to hear him on the road?" Kyle asked as Carrie handed him a cup of coffee.

It was Beth who spoke up. "Yes, sir. That's what you will do when you meet up with Styles at one. Sarge is gonna put a tracker on that car of Styles' and another bug in the car. Something else Styles won't know about." She gave Kyle a wink.

Kyle chuckled. "I should have known. What Styles doesn't know won't hurt him. He seemed like a sincere enough guy, even if his ego is bigger than his head. He honestly believed that Morrison was innocent. I brought the paintball gun. I want to compare it to the one you have. He must have bought two of them. I can't figure why Styles didn't twig to it. Styles knew we kept the gun. I guess the man really was under Morrison's seductive skills. Are you sure he won't fall under them again?" Kyle pulled his long hair into a pony tail to keep it out of the way.

Ken laughed at his twin. "That's why I went bald. I had long hair last time. I really do believe Styles won't fall under Morrison's charms again. Is meeting up with the Jericho team at six okay with you?" He looked at his brother, brow arched.

Kyle nodded. "Sure. It will be nice to see them again. Where are we meeting Styles?"

"At a truck stop on the west side. We have friends there." Ken gave Kyle a knowing smirk.

Kyle returned the smirk. "Yes, we have a place like that in Guymon. Anything we need to do first?" He'd picked up the pile of notes his brother had written and began to read.

"Just going to arrange things with Jericho. Keep reading. I want you well versed in Morrisonology." Ken pulled out his special cell phone, and called Kenny Omega.

The Jericho team were enjoying the fried chicken Shawn and Hunter had brought from their shopping trip, when Kenny's cell phone rang. After a brief conversation with the caller, Kenny Omega held his cell phone out so the seven men could listen.

"_...so after we set things up with Styles, we want to meet with you. Would six be alright? I'll even bring dinner."_ Detective Sargent Ken Miller's voice was on the other end of the phone.

Chris spoke for his group. "Sure thing, Sergeant Miller. As long as you don't bring fried chicken." Chris laughed a bit, and took another bite of said food.

Ken Miller laughed. _"No fried chicken, got it. Thanks, Chris. Hopefully, this will all be over soon. Not many would be so cooperative, and we all appreciate it. See you at six. We have another meeting to get to now. Kenny, stay alert."_ The call ended with an abrupt "click."

Kenny filled the others in on the first part of the call, before he'd put it on speaker. "The Sarge's brother is here. The reason for the meeting with Styles is to bug his car. Only Styles won't know that. They will use a tracking dot and have a listening device in the car. The Sarge trusts Styles, but only so far. There is always the chance he will fall under Morrison's charms again. Also, though highly unlikely, Morrison could, somehow, take over the car and vanish. Sarge wants to be prepared for any possible scenario. He isn't going to get away this time." Kenny ended with a shrug.

Hunter gave a low whistle. "I have to hand it to Ken, he is one smart man. The thought of Morrison taking over the red shoe never even crossed my mind. I guess AJ could be in real danger. Especially if Morrison discovers AJ is cooperating with the police. I almost feel sorry for the little bastard." He took a bite of his food.

Shawn rolled his eyes at his husband. "Hunt, don't call AJ that. I have a feeling AJ Styles isn't the same person after all this. Sounds like he is risking his life. You ought to understand. We are under the same threat you know. We need AJ, like it or not. He deserves our prayers. Now, Adam, after lunch can you help me pack the boxes with the supplies we picked up. Hunter, Roman and Dean will be working on the cars, while Seth and Chris do their forecasting. That leaves you to help me." Shawn knew Adam hating sorting out the supplies, but it was a two man job.

Adam nodded, and swallowed his bite of food. "Yeah, I'll help. I will be a good boy." He gave Shawn a wink and took another bite.

"I'll fill the coolers for you. I'd like an excuse to go in and out. Help the K nine team keep an eye on Hunter, Roman and Dean. No call to really worry. Morrison's move will come in Pampa." Kenny spoke frankly. It was always better to be over cautious than under.

Shawn smiled at Kenny. "Would you mind to give the coolers a bit of a scrub? The store gave us some ice and Styrofoam coolers, so we have time to give ours a good clean. I already put the milk in the ROW's mini fridge."

"Don't mind, I'm happy to help. After all, I do eat the food too. Are you sure I don't need to pay for my share? I can afford it, and I as I said, I do eat it." Kenny had tried to give Hunter fifty dollars to pay for his share, but Hunter had refused.

Chris responded. "Nope, you're part of the team. The company pays. And, thanks to the work of Adam and Dean, we will never have to starve."

"Well, I appreciate it. But if the need does arise, don't hesitate to ask." Kenny stated firmly as he took his last bite of lunch.

"Thanks Kenny. As much as we want Morrison caught, it will mean saying goodbye to you. In a very short amount of time, you have become one of the family. I will say, anytime during a chase season, if you have time off, come find us. We could always use another pair of eyes. More than that, it would be great to have you as a friend." Chris was sincere. He didn't ask just anyone to join them during the season. His dad was the last one that Chris had invited to join them.

"Thank you, Chris. I know you just don't invite people to join you. It is an honor. I'm sure I can find a week or two next June. With Kota gone during the summers, it would be nice to spend some time with you guys. You've become like brothers to me." Kenny had a warm smile on his face, he was truly touched and honored.

The Jericho team settled into their work of preparing for the next chase. The only thing Seth didn't like was that he wasn't able to watch his men get dirty, sweaty and greasy as they worked on the vehicles. A sweaty Roman and a grease stained Dean were so fucking hot to look at.

In the hotel across the street, AJ tucked JoMo into the bed for a nap, then gave him a kiss. "I will be back as soon as I can. You will have a surprise and some food. You will be safe, I swear it. I… love you, my precious pet. I will let no harm come to you." AJ kissed JoMo again. The words he spoke cut his tongue like razors and the taste of JoMo on his lips was like bitter bile. However, he managed to hide those feelings from Morrison.

JoMo smiled at AJ. "I… love you, too. I know I will be safe. Bring a pretty..." He spoke with a tired yawn. John really did need to sleep, before his mind lost its keen edge. He knew he was safe.

AJ was satisfied he'd convinced Morrison all was normal. He grabbed his car keys and headed off for his meeting with Sergeant Miller. Styles couldn't wait for all this to come to an end. Hopefully, in Pampa, Texas.

Styles jumped into his red shoe car. He headed for the truck stop Miller had told him about. At least part of his story to Morrison was true. The mechanic at the truck stop was going to do the pre-chase maintenance on his car.

Detective Sergeants Ken and Kyle Miller also left for the truck stop. They went in the old van Kyle had driven from Guymon. Officers Carrie Reynolds and Beth Phillips stayed behind. They would monitor the hotel room where Morrison slept.

With Kenny Omega's help, it didn't take Shawn and Adam long to sort and pack boxes and coolers. They had a good time just chatting as they worked.

Adam looked at the two left over boxes that normally held their paper plates, plastic silverware, napkins and paper towels. Kenny had packed the same amount of supplies in one box. Adam was amazed.

"Kenny, how in the hell did you do that? I thought Shawn could pack, but… I'm..." Adam threw up his hands, he was actually speechless.

Shawn was equally impressed. "What will we do when you leave? I will never be able to repack like this!" He looked at Kenny, his brow highly arched, hands on his hips.

Kenny chuckled. "I learned from Kota. It's part of his culture. They learn how to store things in very small living spaces. He packs three months worth of clothes, shoes and a shower kit in a carry on sized bag. I'll show you how, don't worry." He gave Shawn a pat on the back.

Adam guffawed. "I should have thought of that. In that capsule hotel I stayed, I saw a guy unpack a full suit, shoes and toiletries from his brief case! I really hope we can meet Kota. He could help me with my Koi pond. You said he was good with them, but I can never get mine right. It always feels… off." Adam recalled Kenny telling him about the Koi pond Kota had made for their house.

"Bet you don't have a pagoda in the rock garden area, or a bridge across the pond." Kenny knew what Adam meant. He continued. "Kota's father was a Koi master. He tended ponds all over Japan. Kota told me, his father even had a pet Koi fish that would eat out of his hand." Kenny smiled with pride as he thought of his dear husband.

Adam grinned. "That's it! That's what's missing! You're exactly right. Now I know we have to meet Kota. Maybe you guys could come visit us in Norman, on a long weekend."

"We would be happy to come visit. I'll trade contact information with you. I can't wait to see this backyard you've talked about." Kenny smiled and made a pot of coffee in the hotel machine.

Kenny, Shawn and Adam continued to chat quietly as Chris and Seth continued to work on their forecast for the chase. Hunter had left the auto work to Roman and Dean. He was now out at the Range Rover and checked the probe launcher. Then he was going to start work on the probes that needed some repairs. While all was peaceful and quiet with the storm chasers, trouble hung in the atmosphere, like something waited to drop.

Promptly at six pm, there was a coded knock on the door of the Jericho's hotel room. Kenny opened the door with one hand on his weapon. He relaxed, it was his boss and his brother. Their aides were also with them. Ken and Kyle Miller carried three extra large pizza boxes each. Beth and Carrie each had two six packs of canned root beer.

"I hope six extra large, double double pizzas are enough!" Ken exclaimed as he and his brother put down the six pizza boxes.

Hunter laughed. "If not, it should be. What do we owe you?" He spoke as the groups treasurer.

"Not a cent, it's on the department. So, help yourselves. When we're settled, I'll fill you in on Styles and Morrison." Ken opened the first pizza box as an invitation to the others.

As everyone got pizza and a drink, they happily greeted Kyle Miller and Carrie Reynolds. It was good to see them both again.

Kenny sat on the floor in front of the door. "Who's minding the bug shop?"

"Smith and Brown. They have been helping with the paper search on Morrison. So, they will know what to listen for." Ken Miller answered, then took a bite of pizza.

Kenny nodded. "Good team." He took his own bite of food.

"Well… I guess we can't put this off..." Ken put down his plate and pulled a stack of papers out of the briefcase he'd carried in with the pizzas.

Ken looked at the storm chasers. "First of all, I want you to know we have done all we can to make sure Styles, or more so, Morrison doesn't get out from under our thumb. We have a tracking dot on the red shoe. We also have a bug in the car, so we will be able to listen to them…." Ken was halted by Adam.

"Excuse me, Sergeant, but what if they remove the tracking dot and bug? They could just vanish again." Adam was still very nervous about the whole thing.

Ken smile at Adam. "You can't remove what you don't know about. See, we met Styles at a truck stop. He put his car in for service. While we spoke with Styles, we bugged and tracked the car. Styles has no clue we did that. So, you don't have to worry. Adam, my brother and I would never have entertained this idea if we weren't sure we could keep you as safe as possible. Adam, you know, no matter what precautions we take, there is still a slight, I mean very slight risk that Morrison could get away from us. I have never lied about this type of situation, and I won't start now. This is your last chance, if you want to back out. We will have no hard feelings. Kyle and I know what we are asking of you; _all_ of you. Just decide now, because tomorrow we start with no stopping." Kenny was firm, but his face showed kindness, especially for Adam.

Everyone looked at Adam. They all left it up to him. It was Adam's husband who was at the most risk. The all knew it really wasn't their decision to make.

Adam looked at his "family". He knew they would abide by his wishes. Adam shook his head. "No. We've gone this far, I won't stop now. I may not like it, but it has to be. I trust you and your brother, Sergeant Miller. I also trust Officer Omega. I trust Officer Reynolds and Officer Phillips too. So, I won't interrupt any further." Adam pushed away his plate and leaned against Chris.

Chris put his arm around his husband. He kissed Adam's temple. "I'm very proud of you, my pretty Kitty." He gave Adam a soft smile.

"Thanks, Adam. We will do our damnedest to make sure we keep that trust. Now, this is the plan..." Ken pulled out a map to go with the papers.

He unfolded the map and laid it out on the table. There were two routes highlighted in neon yellow. Hunter made his own notes as the groups navigator.

Ken pointed to the route marked "1". "We want you to take this route. It is the quickest and most direct, like Styles would expect, as well as Morrison. As we know, Morrison is much smarter than he lets on. Beth and I will also take this route. Kyle and Carrie will follow Styles and Morrison in case they take the second route. We instructed Styles to also take route one, but, to not make too much fuss if Morrison insists on route two."

Dean spoke up. "It's what I would do. I'd figure the cops would be watching the first route. I'll bet dimes to donuts, Morrishit will demand to take the second route." He looked up from the map and looked Sergeant Ken Miller in the eye.

Ken smiled. "Still say you'd make a great Detective, Dean. That's why both routes are fully covered. Shawn, you made reservations at the Ranch House Motel?" He looked at the preacher, brow arched.

Shawn pulled out his travel notebook. He flipped a few pages. "Yes. It was the best I could do. What worries me, the rooms don't adjoin. We got three together though." He hated that, but none of the motels in the area had adjoining rooms. Pampa was a small town with very few choices.

It was Kyle Miller that spoke. "It isn't a problem. Kenny will guard the Jericho's and Carrie and Beth will guard the college students and Helmsley's. Ken and I will be around as well. It will give Morrison a way to try something in a very controlled environment." Kyle spoke with the same confident authority as his twin.

Shawn nodded. "I'm relieved, thank you. I knew you would keep us safe, but I wasn't sure how without adjoining rooms. So you think Morrison will try at the hotel?" He wasn't sure what was going on.

Ken took over. "Actually, no. He will want it to be like before, out in the open. When you're isolated during a storm. We just want to give him the opportunity to think about attacking at the hotel. The thing about Morrison is, randomness. From what I have read, he plans things to a point. After that, he makes his final move at the last minute. There is a sly cleverness to that. If Morrison doesn't know what he is going to do, neither do we. That's why we have to work so hard to control all the situations we possibly can. Morrison has a world class criminal mind." Ken took a last bite of pizza, even though it had grown cold.

Beth and Carrie went to make a couple pots of coffee. Shawn and Seth filled a couple of plates with snack cakes and cookies. Dean, with Ken's approval, stepped out for a smoke. Roman understood and didn't object. Dean needed to decompress. The thought of Seth and Chris being attacked in the ROW again had gotten to Dean.

Across the street, AJ and JoMo polished off their Chinese takeaway. AJ had been pleased that upon his return from his meeting with the police, JoMo was sound asleep. That told AJ that Morrison totally trusted him, and that was key to pulling off the orders the Miller brothers had given him. The cops had also told him more about Morrison and the crimes he'd gotten away with. It made Styles more determined to get his "little pet" behind bars.

"Don't eat the paper… in the bathroom" JoMo laughed as he read the fortune from his cookie.

AJ honestly laughed. "Oh that was funny. I thought I was the only one that ended a cookie fortune with, in the bathroom. No, eating the paper in a bathroom would not be good. Okay, let's see what mine says..." AJ broke his cookie open.

"It says… that wasn't chicken… in the bathroom. Oookaaay, I don't wanna know what it was then..." AJ laughed as did JoMo. They still chuckled as they threw away their trash.

JoMo turned serious. "So, did you get the car serviced? Able to out run the cops if needed?" He had a cold, calculating look in his eye. He quickly softened his face, he hadn't meant to show AJ his true self.

AJ did a good job at pretending not to have noticed the icy brown eyes. Still, a chill rolled up his spine. "Yep, she's running like a top. Don't worry, my little pet. We will get out of town unnoticed. I heard talk at the garage that all the road blocks have been called off. They said the cops figured the guy they were looking for was long gone. The laughed and said it was typical of the cops, they never catch anyone. So, from that, I figured they aren't even looking for you anymore. Now, don't you want to know what I got for you at the sexy store?" AJ reached down and picked up a small, glossy black shopping bag.

JoMo grinned. Everything AJ had told him made him relax. Maybe he was going to get out of Dodge, literally. He made a grab for the bag. "Gimme, please."

AJ held the bag just out of JoMo's reach. He decided if Morrison could use him, he might as well use JoMo. After all, sex was sex. AJ enjoyed knowing he was the user instead of being used. He teased JoMo a little more., then he let the brunette have the bag.

JoMo peeked in the bag. He grinned. "Really? Well, if that's what you want lover, that's what you will get. Be right back." He took the bag and dashed off to the bathroom.

AJ stripped off his clothes and got into the bed. He was going to make the most of it. If it caused Morrison to be humiliated, all the better. He had picked out an outfit for a woman. AJ knew that even though Morrison was dead sexy, and knew how to use it, the man was _all_ male.

"You ready, lover?" Morrison called out from the bathroom. He absolutely hated dressing in the outfit AJ had bought. However, he knew AJ was his ticket out of town. If it made the man happy, he would swallow his pride. JoMo had also made another decision. Once Jericho was dead, he would also kill Styles. If Styles was dead, he couldn't talk later, could he?

"Ready and waiting, my precious pet. Strut your stuff, baby." AJ spoke with a low growl. The best thing was, he wouldn't have to pay Morrison after the sex. The only thing he would pay to see was Morrison in handcuffs.

JoMo pranced out of the bathroom. He was dressed as a hot pink Playboy Bunny. The outfit was complete with a bunny collar, white cuffs, ears and of course a fluffy, white bunny tail. At least Styles hadn't bought the pink high heeled shoes.

AJ leaned back against the pillows. He reached over and turned on the radio next to the bed. "Dance for me, little baby bunny. Wiggle that cute little tail for me." He was going to put JoMo through as much humiliation as possible.

Any guilt JoMo might had held for killing Styles went out the window. With his plastic model smile, John Morrison began to dance.

Back across the street, the Miller twins went over maps and routes with Hunter, Roman and Chris. Seth worked on possible locations where they could chase from.

Seth let out a deep sigh and rubbed the bridge of his nose. It sent his reading glasses askew on his face. He let out a slight yelp when his glasses clattered on his keyboard. Luckily, they hadn't broken. Both Roman and Dean looked at their lover with concern.

"Oh, sorry. It's just… how can I even begin to pinpoint an exact location? It will all depend on the storm. It can change from minute to minute. Hell, it can change from second to second." Seth didn't whine, but he was close to it.

Before Roman and Dean could get up to comfort Seth, Chris leaned over and put an arm around his student. He gave Seth a smile.

"Don't sweat it, kiddo. They just need a general area. They know it can change. You're doing a great job." Chris spoke with encouragement.

Ken Miller looked at Seth. "Chris is right, Seth. We just need to know a general area within fifty square miles. So we don't gather in the wrong part of the county, see?" He pointed to the map they had all been looking at.

Seth let out another sigh. "Oh, that's easier. I thought you wanted an exact location. Best places would be on the southern and southwestern county lines, maybe west as well. Pampa is here, in Gray county. I would concentrate on the southwestern quadrant. So that would be western Carson, northeast Armstrong and northwestern Donley counties. See?" He pointed to the different areas on the map.

Both the Miller brothers smiled. "So, it's like the movement of the storms. Southwest to northeast. So, that would place the ROW, in this general area?" Kyle also pointed to the map.

Seth nodded. "Yes. Usually Scout goes thirty to forty miles south, southwest of ROW. Rover will go twenty to thirty miles to the northeast. It gives them time to calculate and plan for probe runs. Right, Chris?" Seth wanted the Detectives to understand he knew what he was talking about. It was important to him.

Chris understood. "Exactly right, Seth. You did a great job. Of course the way the storms have been so far, we might get one that goes south to east or north to south. So many rogue storms this season. We've all said it, but it's almost like the storms stop to think before they erupt." He gave a shrug.

Ken Miller chuckled. "Well, I suppose Mother Nature can do what she wants. This gives me a better idea of how you chase. So, when do we leave?" He looked at his notebook with a calendar.

"Tomorrow afternoon. The forecast points to Sunday, but, I want to be there in case it starts on Saturday. Better to be there early than late. It's a three and half hour drive. I'd like to pull out by one. We do stop about half way to stretch and refresh. That would be about here." Chris once again pointed to the map.

Ken nodded. "Sounds good. You need to make a show of getting ready and pulling out. It will hopefully draw Styles and Morrison to follow. So, we've laid the plan. That's it for now."

The storm chasers and law enforcement officials said their good nights. There was nothing more to do but get some sleep. A couple of hours later, "Camp Jericho" was quiet as everyone slept.

All anyone knew for sure was the only threat wasn't the storms. Would they chase or be chased?


	38. Pulling Out

The Jericho Storm Chase, Inc. team was up and ready by eight on Friday morning. Dean was glad for a moment alone with Shawn and Adam as the others were out loading the vehicles to pull out at one o'clock.

"I looked up Pampa, Texas. They have a fantastic water park. Perfect for a birthday party. Maybe we can find a bakery tonight and order a cake." Dean was still determined to have a surprise party for Seth and Roman.

Shawn gave Dean a pat on the back. "Don't worry, Dean. We haven't forgotten. I've already found a bakery. You can look at their catalog online and order. They offer twenty-four hour service on most cakes. Just keep it simple." He showed Dean the bakery site on his phone.

Dean grinned brightly. "You're the best, Shawn. Thanks. I will look at this as we drive, gives me something to do. At least at a water park, we don't have to decorate. Maybe a party set, you know, matching paper plates and napkins?" He did want the party to look nice.

Adam picked up his camera bag. "We will make it nice. We can decorate the room too. Seth's favorite is Chinese food, so we will order out for dinner on Saturday. You do know, the Police could say no, to the water park. If that happens, we'll take care of it. I just want you to be prepared for them to say no, okay?" He worried that Dean could turn nasty if the cops put the kibosh on the water park idea.

Dean frowned. "I didn't think of that. I guess I should have. I may not like it, but I will understand if they say no. I wouldn't want more innocent lives in the way if Morrison tries something. Well, I can still order a cake. I will be glad when all this Morrison shit is over." He picked up his own camera bag and looked to Adam and Shawn.

Shawn grinned. "That's good. Glad you understand. We will find a way to have a party, no matter what. Now, we'd better take this load out before we are missed." He picked up a cooler. The three men went outside.

Across the street, Morrison peeked out of the curtain with his binoculars. He frowned when he heard AJ in the shower. While the sex was great, the humiliation of prancing around in a Playboy Bunny suit was too much. He'd kill Styles now, but he needed the man to get out of town.

Morrison watched as the Jericho team loaded up to leave. He had to get AJ to leave as well. Styles said they would leave tomorrow, as the storms wouldn't arrive in Pampa till Sunday. Getting there on Saturday would be time enough.

When JoMo heard the shower turn off, he quickly packed away his binoculars. He made sure all the hidden compartments of his specially made suitcase were closed. He had things hidden that AJ didn't need to find.

AJ came out of the bathroom. "You look pretty, my pet. What do you want to do today?" He toweled off and began to dress for the day.

"Love, are you sure about those storms?` I stepped out for a bit of fresh air, Jerkicho is loading up to leave. Maybe with all that fancy equipment, they know something you don't. You don't want them to get the jump on you, do you?" JoMo put on his best smile, but he also made himself looked worried.

AJ frowned. "Really?" He went to the window and looked out. Of course he knew the plan was to leave today, but, he tried to keep up the act. "Oh well, if they want to rush to wait, let them." He gave a shrug.

JoMo didn't show the panic he felt. While Pampa, Texas was the next location for storms, Jericho could go anywhere. He couldn't lose track of them, not now. He had unfinished business with Jericho and his blond bitch. JoMo had to do it; for Drew.

"What if something has changed? I don't want you to get beat out of anything by those bastards. If you're worried about being bored, I will keep you entertained. I don't want to see that blond bitch's name on the TV before yours. Your video is _way_ better than his. Come on lover, don't let them get ahead of you again." Morrison had gone over to Styles. He looked at the man with his big, doe brown eyes, a pout on his pretty lips.

AJ internally smirked. The cops had been right. Morrison didn't want Jericho out of his sight. AJ put a smile on his face. "Alright, my precious pet. Get your stuff ready. You're right, can't let them win again. I am _better_ than blondie. What would I do without you. I want you to keep what I said about Vegas in that pretty head of yours." He leaned in and kissed JoMo. When the kiss ended, the duo began to prepare to leave.

Officer Beth Phillips spoke to the Miller Twins in the parking lot of the Jericho's hotel. "We may have been wrong. Sounds like Morrison doesn't want Jericho's team out of his sight. They will probably take route one as well."

Ken nodded his "bald" head. "Thanks, Beth. We are well prepared for either way, but, better to know what he's thinking as much as possible. Beth, I know I don't have to tell you, but you and Carrie stay on your toes. Morrison is one of the sliest criminals I've ever had to deal with. Nattie will kill me if anything happens to you." He gave his aide a warm smile with a wink.

Beth laughed. "Yes, she will. Don't worry, boss. We will get him. Carrie and I will be right behind you and Kyle." She returned her bosses smile.

In the Radar On Wheels, out of sight, Kyle Miller went over last minute plans with Kenny, Hunter, Roman and Chris. Kyle spoke. "So, just ride like normal. Kenny, you will ride with your cousin Chris. You will also be able to hear and track Styles. Ken just told me, according to what Beth heard, Morrison doesn't want you out of his sight. He's worried he might lose you. We've planned for that, so don't worry. Well, that's it. Remember, just act normal. Hopefully, this will all be over soon." Kyle gave the four men a look of firm confidence.

"Us too. As far as I am concerned, this is just a normal chase. Come on, guys, time for the prayer circle. Kyle, you can go up to the cab and out the driver's side. It's safe from view." Chris nodded toward the driver's cockpit.

Kyle grinned. "Good thinking. We will be behind you, and hopefully Styles. If he does go the other way, Beth and Carrie will trail them. You won't see us, but we will be there. Good luck." He shook hands with the men.

Roman, Hunter, Kenny and Chris made a show of leaving the ROW, in order to keep attention away from Kyle. The driver's side was hidden from the hotel across the street, but they also knew how sly Morrison could be.

Shawn called his "family" together, Kenny included. He indicated for everyone to hold hands. When the circle was complete, he gave a prayer, not only for their safe journey, but for protection from Morrison. He also asked for a blessing for the law enforcement officers keeping them safe. The prayer ended with a heartfelt group "Amen."

Dean and Adam went back into the hotel room. Adam taught Dean to do the triple check. Nothing would be left behind. When both men were satisfied, Adam closed the door for the last time. Dean took the card key to Hunter. Hunter went to the hotel office and checked them out.

Roman did a final walk around the ROW. He wanted to make sure all the storage compartment doors were closed and locked. He also made sure the delicate radar was secure. Roman double checked the tires. The last thing Roman did was to retract the steps up to the office and locked the door. The ROW was ready to go.

Chris clapped his hands. The team gathered around their leader. "We're ready. By now you know what to do. Rover leads, ROW follows, Scout brings up the rear. We will stop as usual. Alright, mount up, Pampa or bust!" He waved his hands to scatter the group.

Roman, Seth and Dean climbed up into the ROW. Shawn and Hunter in their truck, Chris, Adam and Kenny went to the Rover. A prearranged with Ken Miller, Roman let out a long blast of the ROW's very loud air horn. It was also a signal for Styles.

Detective Sergeant Kyle Miller had told Styles to pull out fifteen minutes after he heard the signal from the ROW. AJ heard the horn, loud and clear, as did John Morrison.

JoMo grabbed his bag and bolted for the door. "Come on, time to go. Jericho is pulling out." He wasn't about to let his quarry vanish.

AJ knew he had to delay for fifteen minutes. There was only one way he could think of that wouldn't seem out of place. "Yeah, gimme a minute, gotta piss. Don't wanna have to stop five minutes down the road. Don't worry, pet. Pampa is the only place for them to go. I checked the forecast. It's going to be alright." He quickly went to the bathroom before Morrison could object.

JoMo gave an exasperated growl. Morrison took a deep breath. He had to center himself. However, he knew he couldn't fully relax until they were well out of Dodge City. JoMo patted his bag. Hidden deep inside was another gun. This gun wasn't disguised, it was just cold, blue steel.

Morrison had his basic plan. He knew his final goal. There was just one problem, he would have to kill four instead of three. Jericho, the kid, Jericho' cousin and AJ. He would drive the red car to the next city, dump the car, head to Dallas, then fly to Scotland. He'd decided it was safer to get out of the country, so instead of Los Angeles, it would be Drew's homeland.

None of Drew's family wanted anything to do with Morrison. However, Drew's childhood friend, who JoMo only knew as Walter, would help him once he got there. Walter was from Austria, but he had come to Scotland as a boy with his family. Walter worked in Scotland. As far as JoMo knew, Walter would take him to Austria. JoMo would get lost, never to be found. By the time he would be settled, Drew would be avenged.

The Jericho armada pulled out of the parking lot. They headed toward US-54 West and Pampa, Texas. The old van waited, with Sergeants Kyle and Ken Miller, in full disguise. Also in disguise, Carrie Reynolds and Beth Phillips waited to see if Styles took US-54 West or US-60 West. They were ready either way.

In the hotel across the street, AJ Styles looked at his watch. He flushed the toilet and washed his hands. He looked at himself in the mirror and took a deep breath. "You can do this, Styles. Put your damn ego aside and do the right thing for once in your life." AJ gave himself a confident nod. He then went out to find Morrison, it was time to go.

AJ smiled. "Ready, my precious pet?" He picked up his bag and reached for JoMo's.

Morrison quickly grabbed his own bag. He didn't want AJ to realize it was much heavier than it looked. "Yep. Let's get out of here." He followed AJ out of the door. His eyes scanned for cops or signs of being watched, but he saw and felt nothing out of place.

AJ and JoMo settled into the racing style seats of the red shoe vehicle and buckled up. "Duck down and cover yourself with this blanket. It won't be long." AJ pointed to the blanket on the floorboard. The had planned for it to look like the passenger in the car was asleep.

Morrison covered up with the blanket. He closed his eyes. He trusted AJ to get him out of town and to catch up with Jericho.

AJ stopped at a stop light. "I know Jericho, they will take the direct route. So, Pampa, here we come."

JoMo spoke, his words muffled by the blanket. "Sounds good, lover." At first he thought about taking a different route, but he didn't want Jericho out of sight. Morrison also thought if the cops were going to follow, they would guess they would go the other way. JoMo wasn't about to let that happen.

"They are following us." Kenny reported to Chris as he ended the call on his cell phone. He'd been talking to his boss.

"Guess Morrison is getting bolder. That means, he doesn't think you guys are after him." Chris spoke thoughtfully as he drove down the highway.

Kenny leaned back in the passenger seat. "I hope so. It also means he might be more apt to make a mistake. Either way, we will get him. You know the Mounties, we always get our man. I am Mountie trained."

Chris gave a chuckle. "I have a hard time picturing you in that red serge jacket, midnight blue jodhpurs, brown felt campaign hat, Strathcona boots and that wide brown leather belt."

Kenny took his turn to chuckle. "Well, the jodhpurs and boots were only for formal events, like parades. I wore normal midnight blue trousers and black shoes for every day patrol. Of course, the mounted division wear the jodhpurs and Strathcona riding boots. Here, I have proof." He handed Adam his personal cell phone. There was a picture of Kenny in his full RCMP uniform.

Adam took the phone and looked at the picture. "Wow, you look like a different person, Kenny. So serious… wait… that came out wrong. I know you're serious now, but..." He didn't exactly know how to express what he meant.

Kenny laughed again. "I know what you mean, Adam. No offense taken. As a Mountie, I felt more military than law enforcement. So much time is spent on drilling for parades and such. Oh, they are serious law enforcement officers, but here, it's more… relaxed, I guess. I can spend time on my police work instead of keeping my uniform spotless. I'm not good at putting it into words either." He laughed more.

Kenny put a hand on the steering wheel so Chris could glance at the picture on the phone Adam held for Chris to look at. It only took a few seconds.

"I get it, Kenny. It's part of that old English military mentality. Do your job, but you better look like a million while you do it. You made a fine Mountie, but I for one am glad you're here now. Did you meet Kota as a Mountie?" Chris was curious.

Kenny took his phone from Adam. "No, we actually met at the gym here in Dodge City. It was like… instant love. It can happen." Kenny smiled at the memory.

The moment he'd seen the cute Japanese man pounding away on the treadmill, Kenny knew he'd laid eyes on his soul mate. Thankfully, Kota had felt the same. After their workouts, Kenny invited Kota for coffee. Two weeks later they were married, and were still deeply in love almost ten years later.

Adam chuckled. "I couldn't stand Chris the first time I met him. When I found out I was going to spend three months with him, I begged my boss to change my assignment. I was even willing to go back to a war zone."

"Yeah, but you just couldn't resist my good looks and sex appeal. I finally broke you down with my charm." Chris winked at Adam in the rear view mirror.

Adam smirked. "Well, I was pretty charming too. Seriously though, once I broke through his massive ego, I saw what a warm, loving, wonderful man he is." He leaned up and kissed Chris on the cheek.

Kenny turned to face Adam in back set. "That's cool. Adam, you were in a war zone?" He couldn't imagine the delicate blond in that kind of environment.

Adam told Kenny about his time in the Middle East, during the Gulf War. "… so, the bullet missed me by less than an inch. My camera still has the crack from the dive I took. I will never repair it. It is a reminder of how fuckin' lucky I was. After that, I told Vince I was done with war zones. So, he sent me to the Amazon jungle. Drew was part of my crew, and how we met. You know the rest." Adam gave a small shrug.

Kenny leaned back in his seat. "I have a whole new respect for you, Adam. The horrors you must have seen. Chasing tornadoes must be peaceful in comparison."

Chris let out a cross between a sigh and a dry laugh. "Unless the tornado chases you as Hunter makes a road..." He told the story about what happened during the first week of the season.

"...They turned up looking like mud soaked pups, with a Sheriff's escort. I'll tell you thought, it led to some interesting data and a time flex. Like something from the SciFi channel." Chris finished with a thought filled voice. He actually couldn't wait to really study the data of the incident.

That led to more questions from Officer Omega. Adam and Chris both filled him in as they drove along.

In the red shoe car of AJ Styles, there was nothing but silence. John Morrison had fallen into a real, deep sleep. Once they were free and clear of Dodge City, Morrison relaxed. A million things crossed through AJ Style's mind. One thing he knew for sure, he wasn't about to let Morrison hurt Jericho. AJ had discovered he had a lot of respect for Jericho and his team.

AJ also realized that he had an opportunity to help gather data about storms. The negative comments about him on the Jericho's live stream had really affected him. Styles thought he could possibly work _with_ Jericho. If Jericho could guide him to the right place, he could record data of a direct tornado hit. It was why he'd invested so much money on his "armored" car.

Styles wasn't stupid enough to think Chris would welcome him with open arms, but perhaps the Pastor, Shawn Helmsley could help. Styles wasn't totally humble, he wasn't perfect, but he truly wanted to gather data that might safe a life. John Morrison wasn't about to stop that. AJ decided, if he had to, he would kill Morrison. He could claim self defense.

In the old van, Kyle Miller listened to Styles through a headset. His brother, Ken, drove the van. He was careful to stay out of Styles' sight, but close enough so their listening "bug" would still allow him to hear.

Kyle adjust the headset so his right ear could still listen, but his left ear could hear his brother. He gave a bit of a sigh.

"Morrison is still asleep. Styles finally turned on the radio. At least I have something to listen to. I hoped Morrison would run plans through Styles. Sometimes this job is very frustrating." Kyle Miller ran his fingers through his long pony tail.

Ken chuckled. "You do that like you've had long hair all your life. Well, maybe Morrison will wake up soon. Jericho will stop in a few miles. Styles told us he pulls over and waits, so he doesn't pass the armada. Told him not to vary his routine. He said Morrison was used to it as well. The ladies are doing a good job at staying out of sight. I guess it's so far so good." Ken glanced sideways at his brother, the concentrated on driving.

Kyle laughed. "I always wanted long hair, but you know dad, military haircuts only. You know, at times I really resented the old man, but now..."

"You realize the lessons he taught us?" Ken expertly finished his twins thought. "Took me a while to realize it too. It finally hit me when William was born. Holding my son made me think about dad. He was tough but always fair. He did what he did to make you and I better men than he was. Like I want to do for William and Michael, Travis too agrees too." Ken smiled as he spoke of his husband and sons.

Kyle nodded. "I know what you mean. I wish mom was around for Joan and Sally. Ken, we need to get together when this is over. I miss you, and our kids need to spend time together too. Let's go to Branson, have a family reunion."

Ken beamed. "Sounds great. Travis has been asking for a vacation. We'll do it, celebrate putting Morrison behind bars."

The brothers continued to talk as they sped down the road. Still, they had an ear on Styles and watched via the tracking device all three vehicles of the storm chase team. Adam had been the first to agree to letting them be tracked by the police.

Chris gave Adam a nod. The blond happily keyed the radio mic. "ROW, Scout, this is Rover. We've reached the pull off. See you soon." He ended the call as Chris pulled into a lovely little roadside park. Luckily it was empty of other cars and people.

It wasn't long before the ROW and Scout pulled in behind the Range Rover. It began a chain reaction. The Miller twins pulled off the road. Luckily the van was hidden in a grove of trees. AJ also knew to stop. He's been informed to pull over twenty miles from the road side park, marked on a map. Morrison still slept. Twenty miles behind Styles, Carrie Reynolds pulled off the road. Four people, Hunter, Ken, AJ and Carrie set their watches for two hours. Jericho said they would stop for an hour and half. Thirty minutes later, the three following vehicles would pull out. It was timed with military precision, a lesson from the Miller twin's father.

The roadside park had a neatly tended grassy area with two concrete and native stone picnic tables and benches. There was also a native stone barbecue that people could enjoy. The tables sat back, under a small grove of trees. There was an open field with grasses and wild flowers on the edge of the rest area. Birds sang and insects hummed in the field. It was peaceful and relaxing, except for the occasional passing traffic.

All the storm chasers grabbed a drink from the coolers or had a cup of coffee from a thermos. Shawn and the college boys grabbed a pack of cookies and divided them up between them. None of them sat, they walked or stood and stretched their legs. Neither Adam or Dean felt like taking pictures. They would wait for the mid-summer wildflowers to bloom. No point in photographic the same things over and over.

AJ was lost in thought when Morrison began to wake up from his nap. "There's my little sleeping beauty. Did you sleep well?" AJ feigned loving kindness.

JoMo yawned and stretched as much as he could. "Um… yeah. Shit, I didn't mean to fall asleep like that. Why are we stopped in a field?" He suddenly sat up, as he looked out.

"Because Jericho stopped. You know I don't like to pass them. Don't want them to know I'm doggin' them. After all, it is a storm chase, I'll give them about an hour more. We've been here about thirty minutes. I've been doing this long enough to know how they operate." AJ spoke matter-of-fact. The key was to act as normally as possible.

JoMo relaxed again. "Oh, yeah. I remember from the last chase. Is there anything in the thermos?" He could use a cup of coffee.

AJ reached behind his seat and pulled out the thermos. "Here you go, my pet. I saved it just for you." He poured Morrison a cup of coffee.

JoMo took the cup. "Thanks, lover. So, where are we staying?" He hoped it would be the same place as Jericho. He wanted to keep his eyes on his target.

AJ pulled out his cell phone. "The Ranch House Motel. I don't think it's very fancy, at thirty-five per night. But, it has five star ratings." He showed Morrison the picture from the motel's web site.

JoMo shrugged. "As long as there is a bed and a shower, I'm good." While he loved luxury, he'd lived in some really seedy places. He grew quiet as he leaned back to think about his plan.

AJ hoped Morrison would talk about what he wanted to do. However, the Sergeant had warned him not to push, it could make Morrison suspicious. They told him to let things happen naturally.

In the old van, the Miller twins drank coffee and chewed on protein bars. Ken took a turn with the headset, over his left ear.

"Nothing. Gotta say, Styles is doing a great job. I wasn't sure he would cooperate as much as I let on to Jericho. You know how easily unnerved Adam can get, and I don't blame him. I guess you know the story, how he thought Chris had been killed the day after their wedding?" Ken looked at his twin, brow arched. After all, Kyle had met them first.

Kyle swallowed a sip of coffee. "Yeah, I do. Adam is such a sweet person, well, they all are. I would guess the things they have been through would make them a close group. I bet Kenny is having the time of his life. He's a good officer, you're lucky to have him."

Ken nodded. "Kenny is a great guy and a hero. Took a bullet for one of the guys. He knows about storms, so he can stay out of Jericho's way or help him. I know one thing, Chris and Seth will be safe working in the ROW with Kenny on guard." He took another sip of coffee.

The brothers continued to chat and listen as they watched the time closely.

Several miles behind, Beth and Carrie also talked. Beth had an earbud in her right ear. She could listen to both Styles and the twin Detectives, if they needed to communicate. They too drank coffee and munched on granola bars.

"Sounds like Styles is doing his job. I just wish Morrison would talk about his intentions. I hope Chief Layfield has Style's room bugged in time. Not fond of working with a totally new department." Beth sighed and sipped her coffee.

Carrie smiled. "The Chief will take care of it. I met him a couple of years ago at a conference. He's a smart guy." She was confident it would all work out just fine.

At the roadside park, Hunter looked at his watch. "Okay, pack up. We have to be on the road in ten minutes."

"You heard the man. Mount up, guys." Chris reinforced Hunter's words with his bosses tone of voice.

The storm chasers and Kenny threw away their trash and got into their prospective vehicles. Once again they were on the road.

In the ROW, Seth had gone to sit at his desk in the office. He hooked his laptop up and began to surf the web. Seth wanted some ideas for their upcoming commitment ceremony. Seth was pleasantly surprised to find several good sites. It wasn't as uncommon as he thought it would be.

Dean started to unbuckle his seat belt to go back to sit with Seth, but Roman stopped him.

"Give him some time, D. He's more worried about Morrison than he lets on. Our baby need to do what he needs to do to keep his mind off of it. You know how he gets." Roman spoke softly and gave Dean a glancing smile. He quickly put his eyes back on the road.

Dean gave a soft sigh. "Okay, Ro. Yeah, I do know. Sethie sometimes keeps things bottled up worse than me. We will pamper him tonight, if we can. Maybe we can stay in our own room." Dean understood staying together as a group was for safety. However, he missed making love with Roman and Seth. It always helped Dean stay grounded.

Roman gave a low growl. "I miss you two, too. We haven't even gotten to properly celebrate our engagement. I need my fiery devil and cooling angel. Dean, you do know how much I love you, don't you? I could never imagine being without you or Seth. I need you both so much. I love you." He once again took a quick glance at Dean with a love filled expression.

It wasn't often, if ever, that Dean teared up, but Roman's words deeply touched his heart. "I love you, Roman, Seth too. The two of you… well, I know I'm a bastard to live with. You always know how to calm me down without belittling me. Ro, it means everything to me that you want us to be married, so to speak. We are going to be unbreakable, like… a… a… shield." Dean smiled. He could only speak like that with Roman and Seth. Since his talk with Shawn, Dean found it easier to open his emotions and speak without feeling… silly.

Seth suddenly popped up behind Dean. "I knew you were a softy at heart, D. I love you and Roman so fuckin' much. Now, come back here, I want to show you something. Ro, I'll show you later, you concentrate on driving." Seth tugged on the sleeve of Dean's tee shirt.

Roman chuckled. "Go see what Sethie has to show you. I am wide awake." Roman knew Dean would worry about leaving him alone in the cockpit.

Seth leaned over and lightly kissed Roman's temple. "I won't keep him long. I found some ideas for our ceremony. You know there are a lot of triads out there. Of course, none of them as good looking as we are." He gave Roman another kiss, the pulled Dean to come back to the office.

With a grin, Dean turned his seat on its swivel, unbuckled his seat belt and went sit in Chris' office chair. Seth and Dean were soon lost in looking at triad ceremony sites.

Roman took a quick swipe of his eyes. The love he felt for Dean and Seth was overwhelming. It also helped that his parents encouraged the comment ceremony. When he'd told them he was gay, his parents had been accepting, and that meant everything to him. Roman also had another surprise for his boys. Roman's parents were going to send them to Samoa over the semester break in early December. It would be their honeymoon. Roman couldn't wait to see Seth and Dean in the Samoan sun.

In the red shoe car, AJ and JoMo sang along with the radio. They had found a station that played classic rock and roll. If the truth be told, they could both sing quite well. It had lightened JoMo's spirit. He had a plan in mind that made him happy.

"Well, at least they can sing. Damn, I was so hoping Morrison would talk about his plans. Ken, what do you think? Where will he make his move?" Kyle looked over at his brother with an arched brow.

Ken made a "hum" sound as he thought. "Out in the open, during a chase. My guess is, that he will figure it would make his escape easier. The only thing that worries me a bit is, will he do the same thing twice? I'll tell you, John Morrison-Hennigan is one of the slickest criminals I've come up against. I want him in jail, Key." Ken had frustration in his voice. He glanced over at his brother.

"You haven't called me Key since we were kids. You _must_ be frustrated. I am too, I agree with you. Morrison _has_ to be stopped." Kyle gave a smile. When they were little, Ken couldn't wrap his tongue around the "L" in Kyle" so Kyle became "Key". The name stuck till high school.

In the Range Rover, Adam looked back at Kenny. They had switched seats, so Adam could sit next to his husband. "Kenny, tomorrow is Seth's birthday. Shawn, Dean and I want to plan a surprise part for Seth and Roman. There is a water park in Pampa. Do you think it would be possible to have the party there? And Christopher, you have heard nothing, understand? Dean wants to really surprise Seth and Roman." Adam turned to Chris and spoke in a warning tone.

"Heard what, Kitten?" Chris asked innocently, with a smile. He wasn't about to ruin a surprise party.

Kenny pursed his lips as he thought. "Adam, it would be fine with me. But, I will have to ask the Sarge. I don't think Morrison would try anything in a place like that, but then again, he might think it would keep him from being noticed. Don't worry, I'll make sure they know not to say anything. I personally would love to go, I love water parks."

Adam sighed. "Thanks, Kenny. I can see both sides. I'll be glad when that bastard is in jail. Shawn warned Dean it might not be possible. If we can't go, we'll decorate one of the rooms and make a party there. Dean understands." He was tired of Morrison and the trouble he caused.

Chris spoke up. "You and Shawn will be able to pull off a party no matter where it is. Ah, here we are." He pointed to a sign that said, _**"WELCOME TO PAMPA, TEXAS."**_

It wasn't long before the storm chase armada pulled into the parking lot of the Ranch House Motel. It had been built in 1977, but it had that 1950's vibe to it. It showed its age, but it was neat and tidy. Hunter and Chris went to check them in.

The storm chasers were given rooms 1, 2 and 3. The Jericho's were in room 1. Room 2 went to the college boys and the Helmsley's took room 3. Kenny would stay with Chris and Adam, as they were under the most threat from Morrison.

Ken and Kyle Miller pulled in twenty minutes later. They already knew they would be in one of the backside rooms, at the far end of the motel. When they went to check in, they were given the key to room 25. They would be next to Beth and Carrie who would be in room 24.

When AJ and JoMo arrived, they were given the key to room 20. They were on the front side, but away from everyone else. Also, the room had been bugged. The listening end was in room 25 with the Detectives. AJ hadn't been told the room would be bugged. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt.

As everyone settled in, different thoughts ran though their minds. All but one had the same thought; to get Morrison behind bars. While Morrison's thoughts were; get Jericho. Who would win?


	39. Mice and Men Often Go Awry

In Room 25 of the Ranch House Motel, in Pampa, Texas, Detective Sergeants Kyle and Ken Miller listened to the activities going on in room 20. The twins had changed out of their disguises. They chewed on sandwiches that had been left for them in the mini fridge. A pot of coffee brewed on the small two burner stove.

"Layfield sure did a great job. This is the best submarine sandwich I've ever tasted." Kyle exclaimed as he took another huge bite of his food.

Ken rolled his eyes. "I thought you meant with bugging Styles' room. Key, use your napkin, think of mother!" He tossed a paper napkin at his brother with another roll of his eyes.

Kyle delicately and a tad over dramatically, dabbed his mouth with the napkin. "God, I've missed you, Ken." His tone was sarcastic, but the twinkle in his eye held mirth and showed his true affection for his twin. He then turned serious. "They did do a good job. It also helps that the rooms are so small..." He paused when the coded knock echoed on their door.

As he was closest to the door, Ken opened it with a smirk. "Do come in." He stood back. A stooped over old man with gray hair, tweed jacket, fedora hat, gray trousers and a walking cane entered the room. He looked to be a native from Mexico.

"Hey, boss." Kenny Omega grinned as he removed his hat. He sat on the bed with Kyle. The room didn't have any extra furniture.

Ken grinned. "That's really great, Kenny. Smart idea. Well, it must be important if you did all this and couldn't call." The Detective turned very serious.

Kenny Omega nodded. "It's important, but probably not how you think. It does involve Morrison though. I promised Adam not to ruin anything, so I had to come so certain people couldn't hear me."

Both Ken and Kyle chuckled. Ken spoke. "Okay. Can you explain what the heck you're talking about?" He leaned back against the stove/sink counter.

Kenny laughed. "Sorry, that was rather cryptic. Okay, tomorrow is Seth Rollins birthday. Adam, Shawn and Dean want to have a surprise party for Seth and Roman. Roman's birthday was on Wednesday. Anyway, Adam asked if the could have the party at the Pampa H2O Water Park. It's about ten minutes from here. I said I didn't mind, but that I would have to ask you. Adam also said they will abide by your decision. I did promise that Seth and Roman wouldn't find out about it. They will have the party in one of the hotel rooms if you decide against the water park." He explained the situation with a shrug.

Kyle responded. "We're gonna have to seriously think about that. A place like that would give Morrison cover to act, and easily get away. On the other hand, why should they have to suffer and not do things? Ken, maybe we should talk to Chief Layfield. He will know the water park better than we do. I'll call him, Kenny. We will come to the Jericho's room in a couple of hours. Don't worry. We will keep the surprise party a secret. We also need to meet with Styles at some point." They had a lot of hard work to do.

Kenny was suddenly back to being an old man. "Okay boss, thanks. See you later." He hobbled out of the door. He walked behind the row of rooms so he wouldn't be seen. It also meant he could come and go from the Jericho's room without Morrison spotting him.

In room 20, AJ and Morrison were on their bed. JoMo laid back against the pillows, and AJ looked at his laptop. He had the National Weather Service radar pulled up, but his mind was on something else. He had to figure out a way to meet Sergeant Miller at a prearranged coffee shop, that had been discussed before they'd left Kansas.

AJ could only think of one excuse. "Say, pet. Why don't I go get us some steaks for dinner, with loaded baked potatoes. There's a place not far from here. I will spoil you." To prove his point he leaned over and playfully blew a raspberry on JoMo's belly.

JoMo laughed. He felt so much more relaxed now they were in Texas. "Sounds good. I'd go with you, but I don't feel like getting dressed to go out. I think I'll take a hot bubble bath while you're gone. Just make sure my steak is medium rare, and I want a salad too. Oh, and no butter or sour cream on my potato. Gotta watch my figure. You are too good to me lover." He sat up and gave AJ a kiss. JoMo had gone back to eating meat on occasion. It was just easier as much as he and AJ were on the road. He figured a few bites of steak wouldn't hurt.

AJ smiled. It had been easier than he thought. "Anything you wish, my precious pet. Ooo, A naked pet, covered in bubbles, maybe supper can wait." He wiggled his brows at Morrison.

JoMo laughed. "Nuh uh. I'm hungry. Go fetch the food. If you behave, I'll take a picture while I'm covered with bubbles."

"Ooo, send it to me. It will give me something to look at while I'm waiting for our food. I'll be back in an hour or so. Just relax and enjoy your bubble bath." AJ gave JoMo a kiss.

"I will. See you soon, lover." JoMo returned the kiss. He put a lot into it, he had to keep Styles hooked. The man was easy, but he wanted AJ to be totally under his spell, and remain there.

AJ quickly shut down his laptop. His timing was perfect. He would be on time in meeting Sergeant Miller. He would order their dinner, then pick it up on the way back. AJ had noticed a steakhouse a block from the coffee shop. He blew JoMo a kiss and headed out.

In room 1, Hunter wrote down the order for pizza delivery. Kenny took the moment for a quiet whisper with Adam.

"… so, they will let us know. Boss's bro was going to call Layfield. He will know more about the H2O." Kenny gave Adam a wink.

Adam grinned. "Thanks, Kenny. I'll tell Shawn and Dean. Oh, Hunter, I want pasta… spaghetti with meat sauce and garlic bread sticks, please."

Hunter gave a nod, and looked at Chris. "Okay, you're last boss man. What will you have?"

Chris looked at the carry out menu. "I'm in the mood for Buffalo wings, a dozen, with blue cheese dip… two. Oh and cinnamon sticks and yes Kitten, I will share with you." He gave Adam a kiss on the cheek with a sly wink.

"Time them, Hunter. Thirty minutes or less or it's free." Dean spoke firmly.

Roman beamed. "That's our Dean. I'll tell you though, the delivery place in Norman gets it right now. They got tired of giving us free food."

Dean shrugged. "Well, if they can't do it, they shouldn't say it." He was matter of fact.

Hunter smiled. "I will, Dean. I happen to agree with you. Okays, everyone happy with their choices before I call?" He looked at his fellow storm chasers.

"Got the root beer?" Chris asked, brow arched.

"Yes, I did. See, six pack of root beer." Hunter showed Chris the list. Hunter then stepped outside to call in the order. He watched as the old van pulled out of the parking lot.

When he finished, Hunter went back inside. He looked at Kenny Omega. "Okay, am I going insane? I swear that van of Miller's was green. I just saw him, in disguise, in a blue van."

Kenny chuckled. "It was green. They changed it before they left Dodge City. Only takes about half an hour to change the color wrap. It's been green, blue, red, yellow and once it was even tie dyed. We may be a small department, but we are good at what we do." He spoke of his Dodge City Police Department with great pride.

Shawn had made a comfy spot on the floor with a blanket, he looked up from the Bible he read. "We never had any doubts, Kenny. As much as we want this to be over, we will hate to have you leave us." He took off his glasses and wiped a greasy spot with the hem of his shirt.

Kenny smiled and settled on his own blanket near the door. "Thanks, Shawn. I'll miss you guys too. I'd love to be able to finish the chase season with you." He spoke with a bit of a sigh. He would not only miss the guys, but the actual chase of the storms too.

Chris spoke up. "We'd love to have you. Extra eyes at the ROW has been handy. As much as I love going out to watch the storms, I have to do it fast. You've given Seth and I time to stay on the computers. Speaking of, Seth we need to go over the forecast. Shawn? You feel it?" Chris felt the first stirrings of the "twitch" that meant there was a tornado on the way.

Shawn nodded and slipped his glasses back on. "Yep, started a couple of hours ago. I think it will be a big one on Sunday."

Kenny let out a cross between a sigh of relief and a wry chuckle. "I thought I was the only one. I never called it a twitch, just a gut feeling. I agree, tornado on Sunday."

Hunter sat on the blanket next to Shawn. He looked at Kenny. "In Shawn's case, it is a literal twitch..." He then turned to his husband. "How bad, little copperhead?" Hunter had worry etched on his face, his lips pressed so thin they nearly vanished.

Shawn gave Hunter a soft smile. "Not that bad. A couple of ibuprofen and I will be fine..." Shawn looked over at Kenny. "Crashed my bicycle in college. It nearly broke my back. Now it only aches when bad weather comes. Usually, the more pain, the more severe the storm. Chris just gets a gut feeling like you, but I call it the tornado twitch. But I tell you, so far, my back has never been wrong." He laid his head on Hunter's shoulder. His back hurt much worse than he let on.

"That reminds me. Dean, we need to break down and clean all the cameras. If you will do all the outside GoPros, I'll clean all our cameras here." Adam looked at Dean. He hated breaking down the GoPros but they had to be cleaned. Adam hoped Dean would do it.

Dean laughed. He knew Adam hated cleaning the GoPros, but the work had to be done. "Yes, Obi Wan. Your lowly Padawan will clean the GoPros. But, if you hurt my camera, I will use a baseball bat for a lightsaber." He gave Adam a boyish, eyelash blinking, over dramatic sigh. Dean then laughed again.

Seth gave Dean a playful smack up side the head. "Be nice to Obi Wan. He's too old and fragile to be messing with the GoPros." He gave Adam a very saucy wink.

"Mom! Make the bad boys stop picking on me!" Adam wailed at Shawn like an over dramatic diva.

Hunter nudged Shawn. "Yeah, mom. Make them stop, before Adam cries." He too joined in the fun.

Shawn let out a growl. "Stop calling me, mom! Now boys, behave. Seth, Dean, I will make Roman spank you! No… wait… you'd probably like that… oh I give up. Adam, you're on your own." He gave a shrug.

Before anymore could be said, a knock on the door brought everything to a halt. Kenny jumped up and went to the door. He was sure it was the food delivery, but better to air on the side of caution.

Kenny barely opened the door. He saw that it was their food so he opened the door for the delivery. The delivery person was an older man, who was tall and had a muscular frame. He had short hair under his baseball cap. He smiled brightly and closed the door behind him.

"I'm Chief John Layfield. Welcome to Pampa. Oh, here is your food. Compliments of the Department." Layfield put the food carrier on the small dresser.

Kenny held out his hand. "I'm Officer Kenny Omega, from Dodge City. My boss is Detective Sergeant Ken Miller. Sorry, but we weren't expecting you to deliver our food. This is Chris and Adam Jericho, Hunter and Shawn Helmsley, Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose." He shook hands with Chief Layfield, as did the others.

Layfield spoke. "Well, I was supposed to meet Ken and Kyle here later, but I got the chance now. Had to deliver in thirty minutes or less you know." He gave a toothy smile and waved a hand toward the food.

Dean scoffed a bit. "Pay at your department must be bad if the Chief has to deliver pizza on the side." He had a hard time with cops anyway, but Layfield delivering the food was a bit fishy to the college grad student.

Seth gave Dean a sharp poke with his elbow. The glare in his eyes told Dean to behave. Roman's look was much the same. Dean looked sheepish under the glare of his two lovers.

Layfield laughed. "I am well paid by the city. I actually deliver to help our sons, Kofi and Justin. When I heard the name on the order, I thought it was a perfect cover. Oh, and my car is totally unmarked. Come on, eat while it's hot. Our boys make the best food in town!" He didn't hold any ill will toward Dean. He smiled at Dean to prove he had no hard feelings.

Dean made the first move to the food. "Thanks Chief. I am sorry." He picked up the two pizza boxes.

Layfield gave Dean a pat on the shoulder. "No problem, son. It was a fair question. Oh, dang! Be right back, left the root beer in the car." He quickly stepped outside. He left the door ajar.

Adam picked up his and Chris' food. "Well, that was different. Don't worry, Dean. I was about to say the same thing." He sat on the bed with Chris.

Chief Layfield returned with a cooler and his own pizza box. Everyone chatted and settled in to eat. Layfield sat on the floor next to Kenny. It wasn't long before everyone commented on the delicious food.

Layfield beamed like the proud father he was. "Ron and I adopting those boys was the best thing we ever did. When they both became Chefs, Ron and I invested in the pizza place. They have been voted best delivery five years in a row. They are so busy on the weekends, Ron and I help out. I deliver and Ron works the orders in. The things you do for your kids." He took a bite of his pizza.

Adam's mouth was so full, he could hardly chew. Chris laughed with a shake of his head. "If that's not a testament to how good it is, I don't know what is. I wish I had my camera!" He wiped Adam's puffed out cheeks with his napkin.

Chris burst out in even more laughter when five cell phone cameras, aimed at Adam flashed. Adam managed to swallow enough to speak, sort of. "Thuk thall thof thuh." He even managed to stick his tongue out.

Everyone broke out in a fit of laughter. "I want a copy of that for the boys. It would make a great billboard for the restaurant." Layfield laughed with a slap to his knee.

Adam's eyes bugged out as he finally swallowed the gigantic bite of spaghetti. "I swear, if you do, I will sue the city!" He was deadly serious, and felt he had been picked on enough that evening.

Layfield smiled his smile. "Naw, I wouldn't really do that, Mister Jericho. Sorry. Ron always warns me about my humor, especially around people that don't know me."

Adam relaxed. "Oh well, I'm sorry, and please call me Adam. Truth be told, you will fit right in with us. We can all have a wicked sense of humor at times. Please do give my compliments to your sons. Best spaghetti sauce I have ever had. It tastes so fresh." He smiled at the Chief.

"They organically grow all the tomatoes and herbs. They grow all their produce actually. Listen, on Sunday, if you can, come for the Jamaican barbecue. Kofi is a dream at Jamaican cooking. That's where we adopted him from. Poor little fellow, lost his entire family in a hurricane. He was found in the hut, under his mom, who had died. We adopted Justin from South Africa. He lost his family during the height of the political unrest." Layfield explained a bit about his family.

"That's wonderful, John. I hope we can meet your boys. So know I know who the K and J are of K and J's Pizza." Shawn gave John a soft smile.

The group continued to talk. Everyone looked up when another knock sounded on the door. It was the coded knock of Ken and Kyle Miller. Still, Kenny went to the door, ready to spring into action. Chief Layfield also put his hand close to his hidden weapon.

Greetings were exchanged as Hunter, Chris and Roman cleaned up the empty food containers. Shawn put a pot of coffee on to drip in his machine. It was faster than the stove top percolator from the hotel. The small hotel room was crowded but cozy.

Ken Miller spoke first. "We met with Styles. I am now one hundred percent certain Styles is on our side. He said Morrison is back to himself and feels safe here. Thinks he got away clean. The problem is, AJ said Morrison hasn't said a word about any plans. Of course, we already knew that. Styles doesn't know we are still bugging him or his car. He doesn't need to know everything. Really, all we can do is follow through with our plan. When you chase, you will be surrounded by law enforcement. Mostly centered on the ROW."

Chris sighed. "Only one thing worries me. All those cops out there. I'm sure there will be a severe storm on Sunday, probably a tornado. I have enough on my plate keeping my team safe. I'm not objecting, but I am worried." He did feel responsible for the officers guarding him and his team.

John Layfield responded. "I appreciate your concern, Chris, but there is no need. My officers are trained in tornado awareness. We are not strangers to tornadoes. After the big one in June of ninety-five, we both insisted on advanced training. Our boys know what to do. They are all trained spotters as well. So you only have to worry about your team. Besides, we will be more worried about you. For all I've read, and what my colleagues here have told me, Morrison is a real worry. Anyone who can kill an armed officer is a scum bag. Ron and I will do everything in our power to nail the little bastard." Layfield spoke with anger. Morrison made him feel that way.

Chris felt a weight lift from his shoulders. "That is very, very good. More departments should do that, especially in tornado alley. Also, aside from being a Pastor, Shawn is a Registered Nurse. We are all trained in advanced search and rescue. Well, that is Shawn, Hunter, Adam and I. The boys help when they can. We've had a busy season in search and rescue this season. Alright then, I won't worry about your troops, Chief. They know what to do." He was glad. Worrying about Rover and Scout was enough.

Layfield nodded. "That's fine, Chris. The last thing we want is to interfere with your work. What you do is such a service to others. That's why your dinner was compliments of Kofi. He knows what it is like to lose someone in a storm. He also said to tell you, he is glad you finally decided to live stream."

"That was all Dean's idea. He is responsible for the live stream. I am glad your son watches. Be sure to thank him for the wonderful food." Adam quickly spoke up. He wanted Dean to get the credit he so richly deserved.

Kyle Miller looked up from the map Hunter had given him. "Chris, has anything changed?" He was the one coordinating everyone with Sheriff Ron's help.

"So far, it's the same. Seth and I need to check things. We will know more tomorrow. Just remember, things can change in a split second. I gave you our radio frequency. It's best just to listen and adjust as the situation changes. So far, the storms have been really… strange and rogue." Chris spoke with a thought filled tone.

Kyle nodded. "I understand, Chris. We will also watch the live stream. You can bet Morrison will be watching too. As my brother said, all we can do is watch and wait." He was frustrated but, it was all they could do… watch and wait.

Shawn spoke softly. "If nobody would be offended I would like to read something from the Bible." He looked at the roomful of stressed out men, mostly the law enforcement officers.

No one objected so Shawn opened his Bible. "This is from First Corinthians, Chapter sixteen, verse thirteen. Be on your guard, stand firm in the faith..." He was halted by a new and strange voice.

"Be men of courage, be strong." The voice belonged to an older black man. The man wore a K and J's Pizza shirt.

"Ron!" John Layfield stood and greeted the man at the door with a kiss and a smile.

Ron entered the room. "Sorry, folks. That's the verse the Deputies in my prayer group say every morning before they go out on patrol. By the way, I am Gray County Sheriff, Ron Simmons. Sorry I am late, but the boys were swamped over the dinner hour." His voice was deep but warm and friendly.

Introductions were made and hands shook. Shawn, Hunter, Chris and Adam made and served more coffee as the law enforcement officers caught Ron up on what they had discussed. After thirty minutes, everyone had settled down again.

Kyle Miller was the first to speak. "By the way, Shawn. Thank you, you too, Ron. Sometimes I do forget. I also want you all to know, I am not frustrated with any of you, just the waiting. We simply don't have the evidence we need to slap Morrison in jail right now. Sometimes the legal red tape really angers me. We all _know_ the man is guilty, but we can't do a damn thing about it." He took a deep sip of coffee.

"I can understand that, to a different degree of course. There are a lot of things I'd love to do with ROW, but, I have to ask the University. They say no a lot more than they say yes. Like with the live stream. I had to go through three departments, including legal. It is frustrating that we can't film ROW or the probe launches, and honestly not give me a really good reason. Red tape is just… stupid." Chris threw up his hands as he ended his little rant.

Kyle nodded. "Yes, it is. Well, nothing we can do about it. Oh, Ron are your Deputies trained about storms like John's?"

Ron swallowed his sip of coffee. "They sure are. They are used to being out in the county. When a tornado threatens, we have to keep an eye on the gas fields. It can be bad if one makes a direct hit. My boys report directly to the plant managers if storms get too close. They send crews out immediately to check for damages. Some of those fields are isolated. That's why the road system is so good in remote areas of the county." Ron spoke with utter confidence.

Hunter looked at the Sheriff. "Are those roads open to the public or are they gated? If we're making a probe run, I don't want to get tapped by a locked escape route." His brow arched It would be bad to be unexpectedly trapped.

Ron reached over and took the map Hunter had. "Ninety percent of them are open and the public has access. There are a few that are gated. Give me a few minutes and I'll mark them. I can understand your point." He took the red marker Hunter held out to him.

Adam was alert to the conversation. "Um… what happens if a gas field is hit?" His hazel eyes held a look of worry mixed with fear.

Ron looked up from the map. "Nothing for you to worry about. There is a danger of an explosion or fire, depending on the drilling stage. The biggest problem is to the pipelines. A storm could damage the electronics that regulate the flow of gas to the plants. That's why they have to send the crews out so fast. I promise, you aren't in any danger." He gave Adam a look of confidence.

Adam let out a laugh. "Thanks. I had a vision of an apocalyptic explosion. I've seen oil well fires in Iraq, not a pretty sight." He had seen a lot of horrible things as a war correspondent.

"You're _that_ Adam Copeland, well Jericho! I saw your work on television. You got some incredible footage of the Gulf War. I kept trying to tell Ron I thought I knew you as more than a storm chaser, but I didn't think of war zones. I kept up because Ron and I were on the Army Reserve call up list. Luckily, I suppose, our unit wasn't called. We were worried about having to leave the boys. Adam, thank you for your service. You might not have been military, but your work was important." John Layfield got up and shook hands with Adam and gave him a nod and look of deep respect.

Adam wasn't exactly sure what to say. "Well, thank you, John. You know, nobody has ever said that to me before. I appreciate that. It was hard, difficult and scary. I would never go back to a war zone." He felt humbled.

"You're welcome, Adam. I don't blame you. I love this country and I would go defend her, but I am glad we didn't have to go. Anyway, more coffee anyone?" Layfield smiled and poured himself another cup. He also refilled everyone else's, glad that Shawn had used the big pot.

Chris and Seth looked at their laptops. Roman and Dean talked in whispers with Adam and Shawn. The four law enforcement officers and Hunter went over to the map Ron had marked.

In room 20, AJ and JoMo did their own things. AJ studied the forecast on his laptop. JoMo looked at the television but he didn't watch. His mind churned over what he was going to do and how to do it. The act of killing wasn't the problem, that was the easy part. It was how to do it that was the issue. He couldn't let AJ in on the plan. He wasn't sure AJ would buy the prank idea for a third time. JoMo got a sudden thought, maybe he'd have to kill AJ first. Then he could hunt down Jericho in the red shoe car. He could ditch the car, then off to Dallas and the airport.

Morrison looked over at AJ. He had grown fond of the man, but it was Drew he loved. The more he thought about it, the more JoMo knew, AJ would have to be the first. That way, nothing could stop him from killing Jericho. He only wished he could be there to see Adam suffer like he had.

AJ felt a sudden chill creep up his spine and spread over every nerve in his body, even the ends of his hair seemed to feel it. He turned his head to look at Morrison. His "pet" laughed as he watched a funny show on the television. JoMo looked at AJ and gave him a soft, pretty smile, and made sure to look as sexy as possible.

"Hows the weather looking, lover?" JoMo asked as he flipped his long hair with his hand.

AJ smiled at JoMo, the cold chill was gone. "Sunday for sure. What would you like to do tomorrow? When I was out, I saw a billboard for a water park. How about a day of fun in the sun?" He thought the water park looked like a really cool place, especially for a place as small as Pampa.

Morrison grinned. "Sounds like fun. Especially since there isn't a pool here. I could use some good tan time. Let's do it, lover." He thought he could give AJ one last, good day, he owed the man that much.

AJ shut down his computer. He pulled off his tee shirt and laid down. The two men curled up together and watched the TV. If AJ only knew Morrison's thoughts, he would have known where the spine chilling cold had come from.

In the Jericho's room, the conversation continued. Kenny Omega caught Adam's eye. He nodded for Adam to go outside. Adam had an idea of what Kenny wanted. He gave the man a nod and stood.

"I need something from the car. Dean, come help me find it. The cleaning kit for my camera isn't in my pack." Adam knew Dean was dying to know about tomorrow, and the water park.

Kenny stood. "I'll go with you, just in case." He knew then, Adam had understood.

When they got to the Range Rover, Kenny spoke. "Finally. I wanted to tell you sooner, but there wasn't a chance. Boss says you can go to the water park. Chief Layfield will have undercover officers in place, around eleven. They will stay till you leave. Boss and the Chief said there is no reason you should have to be caged up like animals in a zoo. So, I guess the party is on. I'm to call tomorrow when we leave." He smiled, especially when he saw the happy look on Dean's face.

"Thanks, Kenny. Shawn and Adam were afraid it would be a no go. We'll have to do some shopping and pick up the cake I ordered online during the drive here . Adam, you could say you need a new cleaning kit or something, couldn't you?" Dean looked at Adam with hope. He looked like a boy waiting for Santa Claus.

Adam put his hand on Dean's shoulder. "Don't worry, Dean. We will take care of it. Thanks, Kenny. You will be there, right?" He felt safe with Kenny Omega nearby.

Kenny nodded. "Of course I will. I'll go shopping with you as well. I'm sure Seth and Roman will be surprised. Question, how are you going to get them to the water park?" He arched his brow at Dean.

Dean smirked. "Gonna tell them we're going to the park. Only I am not going to mention Seth's birthday. He's already mentioned the park, he saw it online. So, it will be easy. I'll get Ro to keep Seth busy while we set up the party, which, of course, will also keep Ro busy." He looked forward to seeing the expressions on Seth and Roman's faces.

"Sounds good. We'd better go back. I have to ask my husband for the money for a new camera cleaning kit." Adam spoke with a wink.

The trio headed back into the Jericho's hotel room. The visitors were saying goodbye. Adam took the moment of chaos to whisper to Shawn. Shawn whispered back with a nod. He was also glad the party at the water park was on.

It was decided that everyone could sleep in their own rooms, as they would be watched by hidden undercover cops. Kenny went to the Miller brothers room, after a guarantee the Jericho's would be safe. Kenny knew Adam and Chris needed some private time. Chris was extremely grateful as was Adam.

That night, all the storm chasers made love, more than once. They all needed it. It was well into the early morning hours when the seven men finally fell asleep…. All we sexually sated and happy.

In room 20, AJ slept soundly as he and Morrison had also enjoyed the throes of passion. AJ had used his "little pet" well. After all, why not, he'd been used by Morrison, so Morrison might as well make up for it.

Even though his eyes were closed, John "Morrison" Hennigan was wide awake. He had a plan. It would be perfect. People died from accidents at amusement and water parks. Morrison knew one thing for sure, he was an expert in… accidents.


	40. Sun, Fun and A Surprise

Adam let out a soft moan. He was in the middle of a wonderful dream. He and Chris were making love on a beach. It was so wonderful and felt so real. The more the dream continued, the more wonderful he felt.

Adam began to wake up, if he didn't, he was afraid he'd have to go jerk off before he exploded. Adam finally managed to let his hazel eyes flutter open. He smiled when he looked up into Chris' blue eyes.

"Mornin', Kitten. I just couldn't resist. You looked so beautiful." Chris whispered softly over Adam's lips. He pumped his cock in and out of Adam's tight heat at a slow, lazy pace.

Adam let his eyes close. "Feels so good, Lion. Couldn't think of a better way to wake up." His words came out in a hot, breathy mumbled mess.

Chris wrapped his hand around Adam's cock and captured Adam's lips in a passion filled kiss. Adam tossed a leg over Chris' hip. It enabled Chris to get even deeper inside Adam. He also brushed against that bundle of nerves that sent waves of pleasure through Adam's body. It wasn't long before Adam made the kittenish sound Chris loved so much.

Adam wrapped his arms around Chris and ran his fingers across his husband's back. It drove Chris to pick up the tempo. He drove his cock in and out of his husband, and stroked Adam's cock faster. It didn't take long for Adam's shaft to erupt, with Chris' eruption close behind. Chris collapsed on top of his husband. Adam held Chris close as they sealed their sexual flight with a soft, love filled kiss. After more kisses, Chris and Adam got up and took their showers.

By nine, the storm chasers and Officer Omega had finished their breakfast of cereal, toast, juice, milk and coffee. Kenny noticed the others looked much happier and just a bit flushed and bleary eyed. He guessed a lot of sex had occurred in the three rooms. Kenny held in a sigh, but he sure missed his Kota.

"When can we go to the water park? I can't _wait_ to get there! By the way… don't any of you remember what today is?" Seth looked at his "family" like a curious pup.

Dean laughed. "It opens at eleven. Adam, Kenny and I have go shopping for some camera stuff. We'll meet you there around noon. And Seth, today is Saturday." He loved to tease his little Sethie.

Kenny spoke up. "Don't worry. Chief Layfield will have undercover men at the park. My boss and Kyle said you will be alright If I go shopping with Dean and Adam." He gave Hunter a pointed look. He knew Hunter knew what he meant.

"Not a problem. It's nice of the Chief to organize it so we can be safe at the park. I am looking forward to it. Nothing like a good water slide." Hunter spoke with a chuckle. He was a kid at heart about some things.

Shawn looked at his notebook. "Mind If I tag along? I need some first aid things."

Kenny shook his head. "Not a problem, Shawn. I just have to call when we leave."

"Hey! You just ignored me! Hello? Ro, D..." Seth now looked like a kicked pup.

"Dean answered you, Sethie. Guess you didn't hear him. Yes, today is Saturday." Roman kept up with teasing Seth. Their angel was so cute when he was riled up.

Seth started to get up, but both Roman and Dean pulled him down across their laps. Seth's butt in Roman's lap, his legs across Dean's.

Roman kissed Seth's temple. "Hold on there, tiger. We know what today is. Happy birthday, sweet Sethie. I love you." He gave Seth a searing kiss on the lips.

"Happy birthday, Sethie. I love you." Dean pulled Seth over into his lap and kissed him soundly.

Adam, Chris, Hunter, Shawn and Kenny joined in. "Happy birthday, Seth!" They chorused together.

Seth flushed red and hid his face in his hands. "Thank you. Sorry I got snappy, but I thought everyone had forgot." He did feel a little foolish.

Dean gave Seth's ribs a tickle. "We could never forget your birthday. You be sure and stay close to Roman at the water park. We won't be long getting there, but we need the camera stuff before the chase tomorrow." He spoke softly to Seth as the others began to get ready for the day at the water park.

"I will, D. You be careful too. I know you need your camera stuff. I'm sorry I was a little bitch. I love you, D. I love you, Ro." Seth smiled at his lovers and kissed them both.

Everyone packed a backpack with board shorts, towel, sun screen and other things like a book, crossword puzzles or cards. Hunter and Chris packed a cooler with water and soft drinks. Hunter had looked up the rules of the water park. Plastic bottles and cans were allowed, but not glass containers. Outside food was allowed as well, but the park had an extensive food court. Hunter figured burgers and hot dogs would be alright with everyone. Only Adam, Shawn and Dean knew about the cake for Seth and Roman.

"Adam, I will take yours, Shawn's and Dean's backpacks, save you the trouble. Seth, do you need anything for the office?" Chris asked as he pulled out his wallet.

Seth thought for a moment. "We need a pack of pens and I need another box of discs. Oh, and loose leaf, college ruled paper, please." He quickly wrote out a list of the items he needed.

Shawn took the list. Chris gave Adam the company credit card. "Please, don't buy any new cameras. I know you." Chris gave Adam a kiss.

Adam rolled his eyes. "Yes, dear. You need anything?" He took the card and put it in his own wallet.

"Not that I know of. Listen Kitten, don't wander off from Kenny. I love you." Chris gave Adam a kiss.

Adam smiled. "I won't. You stay safe too. We won't be long. I love you." He returned Chris' kiss.

Kenny called his boss. "Dean, Shawn, Adam and I are going to the shops now, the others will leave here at eleven. Direct to the water park...oh… he is?… that's good…. I will, boss… you too… bye." He pocketed his cell phone.

Kenny looked at the group. "Styles and Morrison are also going to the water park. He said it was totally random and that it was Styles' idea. Sarge said not to worry, that we should go ahead as planned. There will be undercover police and sheriff's deputies there. So, we are to good to go and enjoy a fun day." He was glad. Kenny didn't want the party spoiled.

Chris spoke. "We decide, as a team. My opinion is, we will be safe. I'm not letting Morrison spoil this."

Adam spoke next. "I agree. I'm tried of being dictated to by a little creep. I say let's go." He was tired of being ruled by old memories and fear. Adam knew Kenny and the cops would keep them safe.

Roman looked at his lovers. Both Seth and Dean nodded. Roman smiled. "We say let's go. Not going to let anything spoil Seth's birthday."

"Goes without saying, we feel the same." Hunter spoke with a confident nod to Chris.

Chris smiled. "Then we go. Do be careful shopping. See you later at the water park." He gave Adam another kiss.

Hunter kissed Shawn. Roman and Seth kissed Dean. Kenny gave a wave. They went out and piled into the Scout truck. Shawn drove and Kenny rode shotgun. Adam and Dean sat in the back club cab.

Fifteen minutes later, Chris, Hunter, Seth and Roman got into the Range Rover. They knew the ROW was being watched by the cops and Hunter had set the alarms.

"I guess you should know, I have my weapon on me, as does Shawn. Ken and Kyle told us to carry at all times. I didn't think Adam needed to know." Hunter spoke honestly to the others.

Chris nodded as he drove. "Figured as much. Morrison wouldn't dare do anything in such a public place. Don't worry, Seth, you just enjoy your birthday." He gave Seth a glance in the rear view mirror.

Seth grinned. "I will. Nothing but nothing will spoil today." He held onto Roman's hand.

Back in room 20 of the Ranch House Motel, JoMo finished packing his backpack for the water park. He wore a pair of black short trunks on under his jeans.

AJ grinned. "I'm sorry, pet. I just don't think the Speedo you wanted to wear is family friendly. Besides, I don't want any wolves to be ogling what's mine." He pulled JoMo into his arms.

JoMo gave a pout. "It will wreck my tan line. But yeah, I guess you are right. They probably would have made me change anyway. Well I'm ready. Shall we go?" He gave AJ a sloppy kiss.

AJ responded and took over the kiss. When their lips parted, he spoke. "Yup, ready to go. I want a relaxing day, watching you get all wet, then sunbathing." He picked up both his and JoMo's backpacks Together they went out to AJ's red shoe car. They were soon on their way to the water park.

When AJ pulled into the parking lot of the Pampa H2O Water Park, he frowned. "Guess we weren't the only ones that wanted a day off before a chase." He pointed to the Jericho Storm Chase, Inc. Range Rover already parked in the lot.

JoMo also frowned. "Stupid blond bitch probably wants to tan. Just… let's keep as far away from them as possible. Wouldn't put it past them to call the cops back in Dodge City. Maybe we should leave." It ruined his plan, but, he was afraid to be chased by the cops.

AJ looked over at JoMo. "We can leave if you want. I don't think you have anything to worry about. I will do whatever makes my precious pet happy." He picked up JoMo's hand and kissed the back of it.

JoMo was pissed, but didn't let it show. His plan to be rid of AJ had been so perfect. But, it wasn't worth the risk of having Jericho call the cops." "I'm sorry, lover. I just… the cops. I'm innocent, but they don't believe me. I don't want to go to jail for a prank gone wrong. Are you mad at me? It was your idea to come here. I don't mean to spoil your fun." JoMo put on his best, sad, doe eyed look.

AJ smiled. "I'm not mad, pet. It's too nice a day to waste. How about a picnic? You can layout and tan." He gently caressed JoMo's cheek, when all he really wanted to do was slap him. All AJ could think of was the way Morrison set him up to take the blame at the Boot Hill cemetery.

"That would be nice. How about tacos to go? I'm in a junk food mood." JoMo wanted to relax. He had a lot of thinking to do. A picnic would be good for that. Drew had loved picnics. The first time they had kissed had been during a picnic. Drew had asked him to come along for a flower photo shoot.

"If my pet wants tacos, he shall have them. You're so beautiful." AJ leaned over and kissed him. AJ started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Hey! That was Styles. They must have changed their minds." Hunter stated in surprise. He and Roman had returned to get the last cooler out of the Range Rover.

Roman shrugged. "Kenny may know. The cops would have been listening to Styles." He picked up the heavy cooler, he didn't need Hunter's help to carry it.

"Brazen kid. Gotta show up the old man?" Hunter chuckled when Roman refused his help.

Roman laughed in response. "I need the work out. I miss my hour in the gym every day. I'd run, but Seth and Dean don't run, and I hate to run alone." He easily carried the heavy cooler. Men and women noticed the handsome college student as his upper body muscles flexed and strained as he and Hunter reentered the water park.

Hunter's brow arched. "I'll run with you. If I'd have known sooner… oh well. Shawn used to run with me, but it bothers his back, so I won't let him. During the season, Randy ran with me. It might take a few mornings to build back up to ten miles. How about we start on Monday morning, five miles, around six a.m.?"

Roman set the cooler down in the shade of the large umbrella over the table in their area. He gave Hunter a huge grin. "I would like that, Hunter. Sounds good. I really appreciate it." He gave Hunter a hug.

Everyone grabbed a cold drink. They sat at a large, round table. The had also laid claim to seven lounge chairs. Chris, Shawn, Seth, Roman and Hunter were wary as a stranger approached.

The man had short, reddish brown hair, with a mustache. He wore aviator style sunglasses, a white tee shirt and black swim shorts. He had leather sandals on his feet, and wore a blue baseball cap.

"It's me, Kyle Miller." The Guymon, Oklahoma Detective Sergeant smiled at the group seated at the table.

Hunter guffawed. "Have a seat. Bet I know what you are about to say. We saw them."

Kyle sat with a smile. "You're right. Styles and Morrison left. When they saw your car, Morrison got tetchy. He was afraid you would call and turn him in to us. They decided to go on a picnic. So, you can relax for real. But, we are still going to be here. Beth and Carrie will be watching Morrison and Styles. I have to say, Styles is really doing everything we've asked of him. One thing, there was a tone to Morrison's voice, he had some kind of plan for today. I just wish I knew what it was." He gave a slight sigh.

"I'm sure you will figure it out. Thanks for letting us know. It is more relaxing. I know we haven't said it as much as we should, but all of us really do appreciate everything you and your brother have and are doing for us. Kenny, too, and now the local law enforcement. So, thank you." Chris spoke as not only the leader, but as a friend.

Kyle smiled. "Thank you, Chris. That means a lot. Okay, I am going to vanish now. Just know you will be safe." He got up and walked away. He vanished in the crowd of parents, children and teenagers.

Before anything could be said, Adam, Dean, Kenny and Shawn joined them. Kisses were exchanged between husbands and lovers. They all sat down around the table.

"Did you get everything you needed?" Chris asked as he opened a can of root beer for Adam.

Adam took the root beer with a soft smile. "Thanks, yes we did. The store had a good camera section. They even had black and white film. I bought one hundred rolls, but I used my card. Are they here?" Adam glanced around to see if Morrison and Styles were at the water park.

Chris put a hand on Adam's shoulder. "They left. Didn't even get out of the car. Sergeant Kyle Miller is here, he came and told us. Hunter and Roman also saw them leave. We can relax. We are being watched by the undercover cops. Also, Styles and Morrison are off having a picnic."

The weight visibly lifted from Adam's, along with his tee shirt. "Thank God. I was worried we wouldn't be able to really relax. Now, can I ask a question? Why are we sitting here like old fogies when there's a water slide, waves and fountains waiting for us?" Adam arched his brow at the group.

Shawn, Dean and Adam had made a plan. They would get Hunter and Chris to keep Roman and Seth occupied on the far side of the park, while they decorated for the party. Kenny's job was to get the cake from the truck, along with the bag of decorations they had bought.

Dean was the first to his feet. "Come on, Ro. Sethie needs a birthday dunking!" He scooped Seth up, tossed him over his shoulder, and dashed towards the water area.

"Ro! Help!" Seth called out with a laugh. Roman jumped up and hurried to catch up with his lovers.

Chris started to get up, but Adam stopped him. He quickly explained about the party and to keep Roman and Seth occupied along with help from Hunter. Chris and Hunter happily agreed.

"… oh and the signal will be when Kenny comes to tell Chris that Adam has one of his migraines." Shawn added before Chris and Hunter left to do their part.

The good thing was, the water slide was at the far end of the park and several things obstructed the view of the lounge area. Shawn, Adam and Kenny wasted no time in getting things ready.

When Kenny brought the cake, Shawn smiled. "That bakery did a fantastic job. Now I see why it was more expensive for overnight service." He admired the cake in the box.

Dean had done a good job when he'd ordered the cake. He'd gotten a chocolate cake in the form of a laptop computer. On the "screen" of the computer was a radar image of a storm. Dean had sent a picture of Seth's computer to the bakery. He'd taken the picture when Seth had been working in the ROW. The cake was an exact copy of Seth's laptop, even to the little melted spot. Dean had accidentally let a hot ash fall on the computer from a cigarette. After that, Dean never smoked around a computer. Seth had punished him severely. Dean was kicked to the couch with no sex from Seth or Roman for a month! Dean had learned his lesson.

While they admired the cake, Dean had returned. He'd told Seth and Roman he had to find a bathroom, and would be back shortly. In reality, he wanted to help set up for the party. He knew Chris and Hunter would keep Seth and Roman occupied.

Adam hung a cream colored balloon from the umbrella. He leaned in to look at the cake. "Wow, that really does look like Seth's laptop. Wait, who put their finger on the cake? The icing is dented!" He felt bad about the damage.

Dean laughed. "No, that's on Seth's computer…." He want on to tell about the melt mark as the three decorated their area of the water park lounge area.

They decorated in crimson red and cream. Those were the colors of the University of Oklahoma and Seth bled them, as did the entire chase team. Crimson and cream balloons hung from the points of the large umbrella. A paper crimson red table cloth covered the round table. The paper plates, napkins, plastic silverware and plastic cups were the color of fresh cream. Seth and Roman's chairs had one cream and one crimson helium filled Mylar balloon tied to them. It was festive, but tasteful. It was also enough to be fun, but not childish.

Kenny returned. He'd been sent to the food area to order their meal. "They had a party sampler. Burgers, hot dogs, tacos, nachos, onion rings, and all the condiments. I got four of them. It will be ready in thirty minutes. I hope that was alright." He looked at Adam, Shawn and Dean for approval.

Shawn smiled at their friend and guardian. "It's perfect. A little something for everyone. Apparently they have a lot of parties here, which makes sense. Well, I think we're ready. We did a good job, if I do say so myself." He admired their handiwork with pride.

"It looks good, Shawn. How you found it all is a wonder." Adam gave Shawn a one armed hug, as he too admired their work.

Shawn laughed. "Well, most of it was easy. The cups were the hardest. Boy, those red cups must be popular. I finally found the sleeve of cream ones on the bottom shelf at the very back." His knee ached at the memory of getting down on the floor to find the cups.

"You'd make a good Detective, Shawn. You never give up. Should I fetch the others now?" Kenny asked.

Adam shook his head. "Something is missing. Oh, the gifts! We forgot the gifts we picked out!"

Kenny slapped his forehead. "Oh yeah. I'll run get them. Sorry, I didn't bring them. I was too worried about dropping the cake." He took off for the parking lot.

"I am gonna miss him when this is all over." Shawn made some final adjustments to the centerpiece of the cake and few crimson and cream carnations.

Kenny soon returned. There were two wrapped packages. One for Seth and a smaller one for Roman. Dean had picked them out, and with pride, paid for them with the money he'd earned from his work so far.

Dean lovingly placed each gift in front of the two decorated chairs. He also placed cards on each gift.

Adam saw the look in Dean's eyes. He put an arm around his student's shoulders. "They will love them. I know you how you feel. I bought my mom a brand new, color television with my first earned money. It was the first color TV we had. Spent my Saturday mornings wondering what color Bugs Bunny really was. I was so disappointed to know he really was gray! The Wizard of Oz was the best though." He smiled at the memory. He'd earned the money at fifteen by mowing lawns for nearly a year.

Dean grinned at Adam. "Thanks. It… helps that you… and Shawn understand the other side of the tracks, so to speak. I've never been able to buy them anything really nice like this." He lightly fingered the two gifts.

"Kenny, you'd better fetch the boys. Here comes our food." Shawn nodded to the five people who carried large trays loaded with food.

"Will do." Kenny gave Shawn a little salute and went to get the others.

At the play area, Roman, Seth, Hunter and Chris were "surfing" on the body boards in the wave pool. They were having a last man surfing contest. So far, none of them had rolled off their boards.

Kenny waded out to where the four men surfed. "Hey guys!" He did a great job of putting a worried expression on his face.

Hunter and Chris knew this was the cue. Chris rolled off his board as did Hunter. Roman saw the look on Kenny's face. He indicated for Seth to get off his board. They joined the others. The group got out of the water.

Kenny spoke. "I'm sorry, but Adam wants you. He said he is getting a migraine. I'm sorry, but we may have to leave." His worried expression was so real, Chris almost forgot it was a ruse.

Chris looked at the college boys. "I'm sorry, but we have to go. Adam's migraines are no joke." He started walking back to the lounge area.

"When he was little, Adam jumped off a counter playing Spider-Man. He fell and landed wrong on his neck. It's given him migraine issues over the years. Thankfully, he doesn't get them often, but when he does, it can be bad. Shawn carries a special injection shot for him." Hunter explained to the college students as they walked back to the lounge area.

"Poor Adam. My mom gets migraines and I've seen her suffer. There isn't anything we can do for her." Roman spoke with sympathy. He understood Chris' worry.

Kenny, Hunter and Chris did their best to make a "wall" as they approached Shawn, Dean and Adam. It helped keep Seth from seeing the decorations.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday, Seth and Roman!" Shawn, Adam, Hunter, Chris, Kenny and Dean called out as they all moved out of the way of the decorated table.

Seth and Roman just stood there with their mouths open. "This is for you Sethie, you too Ro." Dean looked at his lovers with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh D! You are wonderful!" Seth flung himself into Dean's arms and hugged him close.

Roman joined the hug. "Sethie is right, you _are_ wonderful, D." He wrapped his arms around his lovers. Seth was in the middle of a love filled sandwich.

Dean smiled. "I couldn't have done it without Adam, Shawn and Kenny." He wasn't about to take all the credit for the party.

The hug broke apart. "Thank you, all of you!" Seth exclaimed as he hugged all the older men.

"And in our favorite colors! This is just wonderful. Thank you!" Roman stated as he too hugged the others.

Seth then saw the cake in the center of the table. "That's… it's my laptop! How? Oh, D! They even added your cigarette burn!" He leaned in closer to look at all the details of the cake.

As they filled plates with food and settled in to eat, Dean explained how they got the cake. "...we picked it up on our way here. They really did do a great job." Dean was pleased that Seth was so happy, Roman too.

Roman had a sudden thought as he bit into a taco. He chewed, swallowed and spoke. "Wait… Adam doesn't have a migraine?" He looked at Adam.

Adam looked sheepish. "No, sorry about that. It was the only ruse I could think of. I do suffer migraines, and normally I would never joke around about it." He could tell Roman looked a bit upset.

"My mom suffers with migraines, so it worried me. Sorry if I seemed tetchy." Roman felt bad for being a bit gruff. Especially after Adam had helped with the party.

Adam smiled at Roman. "Don't sweat it. I know it wasn't a good thing to do. I am sorry about your mom. Does she use Sumatriptan self injections? Shawn carries one for me at all times. It usually keeps the migraine at bay. Sometimes though, it just won't be beat. It's miserable, especially if I get one during a chase. Luckily, I don't get them too often. I hope your mom doesn't either." He took a bite of his hamburger.

Roman smiled. "Thanks, Adam. Sadly my mom is allergic to the Sumatriptan medication. She takes something like it in pill form, so it's not as fast. Like you though, she doesn't get them often, but enough. So, how long have you been planning this, D?"

Dean explained as they continued to eat, drink and enjoy the party. For amusement park fare, the food was very good. There were only a few onion rings left by the time they finished eating. Dean stood.

"Before you cut the cake, I just want to wish Seth and Roman a happy birthday. I love you both so much. I am nothing without you." Dean sat back down. Before his his talk with Shawn, Dean would have never been so open with his emotions. Dean felt good inside, it was nice to openly share his feelings.

Seth knew how far Dean had come and he was proud, but than that, he was happy for Dean. He leaned over and kissed Dean's cheek. "Love you, D."

Roman, who felt the same as Seth, also leaned over and kissed Dean. "I love you, D."

The others smiled at the triad. Shawn knew how much Dean had changed. He knew the young man still had a lot of issues, but Dean was well on the road to healing. Shawn hoped nothing would stop his progress.

"Can we cut the cake now?" Seth asked with childlike eyes. After all, chocolate cake was his favorite.

Dean laughed. "Yes, Sethie. You can cut the cake. Ro, you too. It's late, but it's still your party too." He held a plastic knife out to his lovers.

Seth and Roman stood. Together they cut into the birthday cake. The group cheered and sang Happy Birthday. No one minded that Adam was way off key. Seth cut the pieces and Roman served them.

Dean laughed when Roman put his piece of cake in front of him. Seth had given him the piece with the cigarette melt mark. Seth gave Dean a peck on the lips and a coy wink.

Chris looked at the radar image on the "screen" of the cake. "Is that the storm that went through OK City, a couple of weeks before the season?"

Seth nodded. "Yes, it is. I was running a diagnostic test in the ROW. Dean took pictures for the chase archive. It was actually the first time I'd fired up the radar. I wonder how VORTEX ever found storms. They had the radar configured so badly, it took days to calibrate and vector." He spoke with a tone of disgust. VORTEX had made a mess of the ROW.

Chris understood Seth's tone. "That's why VORTEX three was scrapped. Doesn't matter now. Between you and I, ROW purrs like my Kitten. Seth, thank you. I never realized how much time you spent on everything. We owe you a lot." He gave Seth a nod of respect.

Seth's eyes filled with emotion. "Thank you, Chris. It means a lot to me. I have respected you and your work for a long time. It is an honor for me to learn from you. You also treat me like a colleague, not a kid. Thank you for this opportunity." Seth and Chris hugged. Both were a bit misty eyed.

Both Roman and Dean smiled at their precious Sethie. They were so proud of him. If the truth be told, there weren't any dry eyes around the table. Even Kenny was caught up in the moment.

Dean lightly sniffed. "Okay you two, open your gifts now." He nodded to the two gifts and cards.

Seth reached over to the two gifts on the table. "Your birthday was first, Ro, so you open yours first." Seth handed Roman the card with his name written in Dean's scrawling handwriting.

Roman opened the card and read the note, but not out loud. _"Happy birthday, Ro. I just wanted you to know how much I truly love you. Thank you for always standing behind me, even when you knew I was wrong. I'm better for having you in my life. I can't wait till the three of us are joined as one. I will finally belong to people who love me, and you and Seth will belong to me. I love you, Roman. All my love, Dean."_

Roman leaned over and kissed Dean with love. "Me either, babe. I love you." He put the card back in the envelope. He would treasure it forever. He then picked up the gift wrapped box and opened it.

Everyone watched as Roman opened a small, red box. Roman gasped when he saw his gift.

"Dean this is wonderful. I have wanted one of these for so long. Thank you." Roman gave Dean another kiss.

Roman held up a Swiss Army Knife that was made for auto mechanics. It had a pliers, wire cutters, four different key wrenches, and a flat and Phillips head screw driver, and two knife blades. All those around the table admired the handy gift.

"My uncle had one and it came in handy more than once. Especially in small, tight spaces. I just never got around to getting one. Thanks again, Dean." Roman gave Dean another kiss. He carefully put the red tool back in its box. He couldn't wait to use it.

"Glad you like it. I remembered how much you wanted one. Now, I want one." Dean gave a chuckle as Seth opened his card.

Like Roman, Seth read his card in silence. _"I love you, Seth. Like Roman, you have always stood behind me, even when you probably shouldn't have. You are the one who calms my soul like no one else. I can't wait for the three of us to be committed as one. We will belong to each other. I will always love you. I love you, Seth. All my love, Dean."_ Seth sniffed deeply and swiped the tears from his eyes.

"I love you, Dean." Seth grabbed Dean buy the tee shirt and kissed him hard and with passion.

"Love you, Seth. Now your present." Dean handed Seth the large, square gift wrapped box.

Seth unwrapped his gift and opened the box. "Oh Dean.. oh… Dean..." Was all he could say. He pulled out a slim, leather briefcase.

"I know how much you wanted one." Dean grinned. It felt so good to be able to buy gifts for Roman and Seth from his earnings.

"It is beautiful, Dean. You even had my initials tooled into it." Seth ran his fingers over the raised letters _"SCR"_, for Seth Colby Rollins. He gave Dean another kiss.

"I'm sorry the rest of us didn't get a chance to do any shopping. But we wish you both a wonderful birthday." Chris raised his up in toast.

"Happy birthday!" The others chimed in, as they too raised their cups in toast to Seth and Roman.

Seth grinned. "Thank you, all of you. Don't worry about it, Chris. Being here and being part of the team is the gift that keeps on giving."

Roman nodded in agreement. "Yes, thank you. Seth said it the best. Being part of this team and having the opportunity to work with all of you, _is_ a gift."

They ate more cake and talked. When they finished, everyone pitched in to clean up. Roman and Seth kept their Mylar balloons, but they deflated them. Dean and Seth sucked in the helium and talked in high pitched funny voices. Everyone laughed and had a wonderful time.

Most of the storm chasers went out to enjoy the various areas of the water park. Shawn and Adam relaxed and soaked up the sun in the lounge chairs. Neither really wanted to swim, so they were content to stay and guard their area.

Officer Kenny Omega stayed with Shawn and Adam, but his eyes constantly scanned for any sign that Morrison had returned.

A couple of hours passed. The ones that had gone into the water, returned to the lounge area to take a break. They dried off and grabbed drinks from the cooler.

"That wave pool is fantastic, but it's more tiring than ocean surfing. Guess because the waves are so constant, in the ocean they vary." Roman stated as he tiredly flopped down on a lounge chair.

Hunter nodded. "Makes sense. It's a great water slide too. For the size of Pampa, this is a big city water park." He sat on the end of Shawn's lounger.

The storm chasers were surprised when Kyle Miller and his brother approached them without disguises, and very grim expressions on their faces.

Kenny immediately knew something had happened. "Boss? What's happened?" He was stone faced.

Kyle spoke. "It's not good. Apparently, Morrison stabbed Styles. He managed to get away before we could catch him. I knew Morrison was dangerous, but, he is more dangerous than we figured; he is psychotic. Styles was rushed to hospital in critical condition. Carrie and Beth said it happened so fast. Morrison is on foot, he left the car. We guess because it's so recognizable. Layfield and Simmons are watching all the ways out of Pampa. I'm sorry, but we need to get you to safety."

"What about Morrison? That lunatic is out there, and he wants Chris dead!" Adam was on the verge of a break down.

Ken Miller sighed. "We don't know, Adam. We just don't know." He was worried. He wasn't at all sure they could keep anyone safe.


	41. Storms over Pampa

Adam paced the floor of the bedroom he and Chris had been given. He chewed his fingers like a hungry dog after a bone. Chris watched. He knew there wasn't anything he could do until Adam calmed down._

After the news that Morrison had stabbed AJ Styles, then vanished, Chief John Layfield arranged for the storm chasers to be moved to a safe house, about five miles southwest of Pampa. The ranch style house, which was fully furnished, was for sale. Chief Layfield knew the Realtor. The man had been glad to let Chris' team use the house.

The two story house had six bedrooms, four upstairs and two downstairs. There were four full bathrooms, living room, dining room, a large airy kitchen and a den. The den had once been the garage. It was converted to the den when the owner decided to build a bigger garage onto the house. So now the house had a three car garage with a storm shelter underneath it. There was a lovely pool with a large deck and barbecue area in the backyard. The house sat on the edge of two hundred acres of prime grazing land. The property also had several out buildings, that included a barn. The barn is where Roman had parked the ROW. It was totally hidden from sight. Scout and Rover were safely parked in the garage with the door closed.

Kenny Omega, Kyle and Ken Miller, Beth Phillips and Carrie Reynolds were also at the house. Sheriff Ron Simmons and Chief Layfield also had men assigned to each out building, all of them were K-9 Officers. However, anyone driving by would never know the house was guarded like a fortress. No marked or unmarked police cars were visible.

Adam stopped and looked out of the bedroom window. He could see cows grazing peacefully in the pasture beyond the backyard. He also saw Seth, Roman and Dean in the pool, Kenny Omega with them.

"How can they just play in the pool like nothing happened? We were just at the water park!" Adam spoke with anger in his voice. He spun on his heels and looked at his husband.

Chris looked at Adam with a soft smile. "It's their way of coping, baby. Roman and Dean want to keep Seth from… doing what you're doing. Sweetheart, please relax. We are safe here. Why don't you go downstairs and make some of your delicious spaghetti?"

Adam flopped down on the bed next to Chris. "You want me to cook? I'm so… I'd probably burn the house down. Besides, the sauce has to simmer all day. Oh, I'm… not mad at the boys, I know they are worried. I wonder how AJ is. No matter what, no one deserves to be stabbed. Why on earth would Morrison have done that? AJ was his protection." Adam laid his head on Chris' shoulder and wrapped his arms around Chris' waist.

Chris kissed the top of Adam's blond head. "No, I don't really expect you to cook, unless you want to. I don't know, baby. Kyle and Ken think that perhaps Morrison wanted to silence AJ so he could make his final plan. I do know we are safe and we will stay safe. Baby, we have to to chase tomorrow, it's going to be a big storm. We have to concentrate on our jobs. Will you be my big, brave strong Kitten?" He wrapped his arms around his husband and held him close.

Adam nodded. His cheek rubbed against Chris. "I know, Lion. I will do my job, but it doesn't mean I won't worry. It's _you_ that psycho is after. I thought all this had ended five years ago. Now, it's right back in our faces. Chris if… I couldn't live without you." He would stay strong and chase, but he was deathly worried about Chris.

"I'm proud of you, Adam. I do know how hard this is for you. You know Seth and I will be perfectly safe. I thought it was behind us as well. As soon as they catch Morrison, it will be behind us, for good. Now, let's go join the others." Chris gave Adam a loved filled kiss.

Adam smiled. "I would feel a lot differently about this, but I do trust Kenny to keep you safe. Okay, let's go, I need some coffee." He returned Chris' kiss.

Chris turned serious, and held on to Adam. "Adam, I truly love you." He pulled Adam in for a tender kiss. It was filled with all the love in his heart.

Adam's eyes filled with tears. "I truly love you, Christopher." They kissed once more. Hand in hand they went downstairs to join the others in the kitchen.

Kenny, Kyle, Ken and Hunter sat at the kitchen table. The large table sat back a bit in the curved area created by a bay window and looked out over the backyard and pool. It was a cozy nook. Shawn leaned against a counter and waited for the coffee to brew. Carrie and Beth had gone shopping before they came to the safe house.

"Hey guys, coffee will be ready soon. The ladies came with groceries. They are upstairs getting out of their disguises. Carrie insists on cooking dinner. She said we need a good dose of home cooking." Shawn explained with a smile as Chris and Adam entered the kitchen.

Adam sat on the bay window bench, next to Kenny. "That will be nice. I haven't had a mom cooked meal in ages."

Kyle grinned. "You will get that for sure. Carrie raised four football playing boys. She's a fantastic cook. So...um… Adam.. are..." He was halted by Adam.

"I'm alright, Kyle. I hate the situation, but our work has to go on. I trust Kenny to keep Chris and Seth safe, and I trust the two of you. You have both have always been honest with us, good or bad. I don't have to like it, in fact I hate it, but Morrison isn't going to stop our work." Adam spoke with earnest feelings and confidence.

Kenny laid a hand on Adam's shoulder. "I really appreciate that. I will do everything humanly possible to keep them safe. So will Boss, and Brother Boss." He was deeply sincere.

Shawn poured the coffee as Adam spoke. "Thanks, Shawn. I needed this." He turned to Kenny. "I know you will, Kenny. You watch yourself as well, you are one of us now." Adam took a much needed sip of coffee.

Carrie and Beth came into the kitchen, and looked like their normal selves. Carrie went to the fridge. "How does meatloaf, mashed potatoes, corn and gravy sound? Oh, and hot rolls?"

Shawn went to help. "Sounds wonderful. Now, how can I help?" He picked up a potato peeler ready to work.

Beth took the peeler from the preacher. "By taking your coffee and sitting out by the pool and relaxing. Carrie and I are looking forward to this. We both love to cook." She gently nudged Shawn out of the kitchen.

Shawn protested. "Cooking for ten men, three of which are growing boys, plus you two? I can't let you do that. I can help."

Carrie smiled. "Shawn, I feed four very active football players and their dad every day and worked full time. Let me be the mom for a while. Hunter, please take your lovely husband outside before I spank him. Now, all of you out, or we won't eat before ten. Shoo-shoo!" Both Carrie and Beth waved their arms and shooed the six men out of the kitchen and through the sliding glass door that led to the backyard and swimming pool.

"Um… I wouldn't argue with them men. Beth is also a professional MMA fighter." Ken spoke in a warning tone with a wink to Beth.

"ACK!" Shawn cried out as Hunter tossed him over his shoulder and went outside. The others followed with a laugh.

The college boys, in the pool, laughed when they saw the others being chased out of the kitchen by the two police women.

"We were just about to get out, and shower. Think it will be safe to go in?" Seth asked like he was scared to death of Beth and Carrie.

Ken laughed. "Yes, Seth it will be safe. Beth is really a sweetheart. She just wanted Shawn to sit down and relax. Go shower, boys."

Roman got out of the pool, as did Dean and Seth. They toweled off then went in to shower. They made use of all three bathrooms upstairs. They knew the others wouldn't mind. The Jericho's room and the Helmsley's room had en suite bathrooms. There was a bathroom across from the room the college boys were in.

Despite the threat Morrison posed, the group of storm chasers managed to relax. Beth and Carrie came out with a large tray each.

"Here are few appetizers, and more coffee. Who ever lived here must have had a large family. Dinner will be ready around eight." Carrie stated as she the tray down on the large, square wrought iron table with a glass top.

"Thank you, ladies. Okay, I admit, it is nice to sit here and relax." Shawn stated as he crunched a piece of celery loaded with pimento cheese.

Carried smiled. "It's relaxing for me too. With my boys away at college, I miss this. Gotta get back. Enjoy and save some for the boys." She and Beth happily went back into the kitchen.

Chris had brought his laptop and was lost in working out the forecast for tomorrow. He was soon joined by Seth, who was anxious to keep his mind occupied. The work had to be done anyway.

When Dean came out he had his and Adam's camera bags. "I thought you might want to clean?" Dean arched his brow at his mentor.

Adam grinned. "Yeah. Might as well use that new cleaning kit. By the way, you can keep it, Dean. I didn't really need one." He pulled his own cleaning kit out of his bag.

Dean smiled. "Thanks, Obi Wan. I did need a new one, but… the gifts set me back a bit." He spoke in a soft voice as to not be heard by Seth and Roman.

Adam nodded. "I figured. That's okay, you will easily make the money back. Say, we really do need to clean the GoPros on the vehicles."

Roman spoke up. "I need to do the pre-chase maintenance on them too. Kenny, can we go down to the barn after dinner? It will take an hour or so."

"Sure. I will let the K nine guys know. I'll probably go down with you." Kenny spoke with a nod.

Kyle Miller swallowed his bite of celery. "I am glad to see you going on like normal." He was impressed, especially with Adam.

At eight, the twelve people sat down at the table in the dining room and after a prayer from Shawn, enjoyed a scrumptious homemade meal.

"Well, that is a real compliment, gentlemen. There isn't a crumb of leftovers." Carrie beamed with pride.

"It was wonderful, Carrie. Thank you, and you too Beth. Now, you ladies go relax. Chris and Seth, go forecast. Roman and Dean, go do your jobs on the vehicles. Adam, go clean your cameras. Hunter, you and I will clean up the kitchen. No arguments." Shawn spoke in a stern parental tone with a look to match.

"Kyle and I will help, Shawn. Kenny go down to the barn with Roman and Dean." Ken stood and began to clear the table.

No one argued and they went about their tasks to prepare for the next days chase. When the sky grew dark, soft gas lights lit the pool area, so Seth and Chris could keep working. Adam went in and sat at the kitchen table, he needed the brighter light.

It had been a very long day. The party at the water park, the news of Styles and Morrison, the move to the safe house, dinner, then all the prep before everyone finally fell into their beds. They slept peacefully because they knew they were safe.

By seven a.m., the storm chasers were up, showered and dressed. A pile of equipment and freshly filled coolers waited by the door that led from the kitchen to the garage.

When the Jericho Storm chase team entered the kitchen, they found Chief Layfield and his husband, Sheriff Ron Simmons at the kitchen table with the Miller twins. The smell of freshly brewed coffee wafted in the air. There were also several boxes of donuts of all kinds along with other pastries like long johns and apple fritters.

Carrie, Beth and Kenny set out coffee cups, filled them and put out plates and napkins. Soon fourteen people sat around the kitchen table or on chairs from the dining room. They enjoyed their sweet treats, coffee, milk and orange juice.

"Fank vo dor de fonuts." Dean spoke with a full mouth.

Seth rolled his eyes. "Dean, don't talk with your mouth full, please. But yes, thank you for breakfast."

John Layfield smiled. "Not a problem. Oh, the boys are looking forward to meeting you. Your Jamaican barbecue will be on the house, if you can make it. Guess it depends on the storms." He took a sip of coffee.

Shawn looked at John. "John, what about AJ? How is he?" He was worried about Styles. No one deserved what had happened.

Layfield frowned. "Not good. He was in surgery most of the night. Morrison stabbed him fifteen times… in the back. I will always be honest with you. It was one of the most vicious attacks I've ever seen, and I've seen a lot. The doctors have given him a fifty-fifty chance. So, has anything changed location wise for the storm?" He was worried that Morrison was still out there.

Chris shook his head. "No, at least not yet. There are some storms brewing up in southwestern Armstrong county. Rover will go roughly twenty five miles to the northeast, Scout will be twenty miles to the south, southwest. ROW will be here." He had pulled up the map on his ever present laptop.

All seven law enforcement officers gathered around and looked at the map. Carrie spoke. What do you think about this. I ride in Rover and Beth goes with Scout?"

Ken Miller nodded. "Good idea, Carrie. Chris, you won't need to worry. Beth and Carrie won't get in the way of a chase." He wanted Chris to know not to worry. They would do as told.

"I'm okay with that. Carrie, all I ask is you do what Hunter says, when he says. Also know, Rover launches probes into the storms. That means they get close, really close. So stay out of the way." Chris spoke to Carrie directly. He wanted he to know there was a possibility of real danger.

Carrie nodded. "Understood, Chris. We are both aware that this is real. Hunter, I will do as you say. I am there to keep you safe. I know you and Adam will do the same for me." She gave Hunter a nod of respect.

Shawn was upset. "Wait… just wait. We are not saying another word about the chase until we have a prayer circle for AJ. Regardless of how we feel about him, the man needs prayer. I will go see him at the hospital after the chase."

"You're right, Shawn. We need to do a prayer circle for Styles. Come on guys, everyone is welcome to join." Chris stood as he spoke. He might not like AJ, but he'd gained some respect for him for helping the cops.

All fourteen people joined hands. Shawn lead them in a prayer for AJ's healing and recovery. He also asked for protection from the coming storms. He also prayed that John Morrison would give up and seek the help he so desperately needed. The prayer ended with a group "Amen."

Shawn continued to speak. "Thank you. I know it is hard to pray for someone you may not like. No matter how you may feel about AJ personally, he doesn't deserve to be fighting for his life." He respected everyone for being part of the prayer circle.

Beth sighed. "I wish we could have gotten to him faster. Carrie and I were watching them. AJ was lying on his stomach, sunbathing. It was over before we realized what had happened. We thought Morrison was rubbing suntan oil on Styles' back. We didn't twig till Morrison took off like a gazelle being chased by a cheetah. Chief Layfield and his men tried to catch Morrison, but, like in Dodge City, he vanished like smoke..." She sighed again. She felt guilty about AJ as did Carrie Reynolds.

Ken placed a fatherly hand on his aide's shoulder. "Beth, you and Carrie did the best you possibly could. The ambulance attendants said Styles would have died at the park if you and Carrie hadn't acted so fast to stem the bleeding. If you would have gone after Morrison, Styles would be in the morgue. You did a fantastic job, both of you. Buck up, Beth. You have a job to do. You make damn sure to listen to Shawn, Roman and Dean. If you get eaten by a tornado, Nattie will kill me." He gave Beth a smile. He had every faith in the woman.

Beth smiled at her boss. "Thanks, boss. You always make it alright. Don't worry. I don't plan on getting eaten by a tornado." She gave Ken a nod, then one to Carrie. Both returned the gesture.

"Um… guys… we've got a thunder storm warning for extreme southwestern Armstrong county." Seth pulled off his headset, and turned his laptop to face the group.

Chris jumped into action. "Fuck! Move! Let's go! Now!" He was angry with himself for not paying attention. Luckily no one took offense, his team knew how Chris could get. Shawn had also warned the law enforcement officers of the same.

Within fifteen minutes, the Jericho storm chase team pulled out of the driveway of the safe house. Rover, driven by Hunter was the lead. Roman driving the ROW followed, and Shawn driving Scout brought up the rear. Once the ROW was parked and set at their chosen observation point, Roman would take over driving Scout. Rover and Scout would then be dispatched.

Chief John Layfield followed the storm chasers in an unmarked car. His husband, Sheriff Ron Simmons went the opposite direction to rendezvous with his men. Kyle and Ken Miller also followed the storm chasers. They would remain close to ROW, but well out of sight.

Chris sat in his chair at his computer in the ROW. With a sigh, he keyed his radio mic. "Sorry I yelled back there. It's my fault for not paying attention."

"_ROW, Rover. It's okay, Chris. We know. We still love you, boss; especially me. Rover, out."_ Adam spoke with in such a way, that Chris knew his Kitten smiled.

Chris grinned. "I'm sorry to you too, Seth. I didn't mean to yell." He gave Seth a playful nudge.

Seth laughed. "Adam said it. We still love ya, boss." He looked up from his computer and nudged Chris back.

"_ROW, Rover. Watch it when you turn off to the dirt road, huge pot hole in the dirt. Rover, out." _ Hunter spoke quickly so Roman would be prepared.

Roman slowed down to make the turn. "Wow, remind me to thank Hunter. Hold on to your coffee cups, boys." Roman called out. He very slowly and carefully maneuvered through a huge, deep pot hole. The ROW rocked, but, Roman made it through safely. The county road was covered with white chat, but it was well worn and smooth; except for the pot hole.

Ten minutes later, Roman parked the ROW well off the road, on a hilltop rise. He pushed the buttons that leveled the ROW, and drove the anchors into the ground. Once the lights flashed green, he spoke to Seth.

"ROW is down, set and locked. You're good to go with the radar, Seth." Roman shut down the ROW as the generator went green.

"Roman, great job with the pot hole. Dean if anyone says anything about AJ Styles on the live stream comments, ignore it. We don't want to be… well… it sounds harsh, but we can't let our reputations be drug down. Understand?" Chris spoke to Dean as the young man began to unload his camera gear.

Adam also began to unload his gear, but remained silent. Carrie waited quietly, ready to do what was asked. Kenny had gotten out of the ROW, and was already on guard.

Roman spoke first. "Thanks, boss. I'm going to thank Hunter. You were smart to put Rover in the lead." He went to speak to Hunter who stood at the back of the Rover.

Dean nodded. "Yes, Chris. I understand. I don't have time to respond to those kind of questions or comments. Once in a while, if I can, I will answer one of the serious weather questions. Styles and Morrison are no one else's business."

Seth quickly worked to get the radar online. As they waited for the Doppler, Chris turned up the NWS radio. They gave an update on the thunderstorm warning Seth had heard back at the safe house.

"Slow mover, not my favorite. They drop the most EF fives. Okay, our position estimates were spot on. Seth, we are an unstoppable team. I'll go get them going." Chris gave Seth a wink and left the ROW.

Seth sat up in his chair with a bit of pride. They had done a perfect job of forecasting their location, two days before the storm. Chris Jericho was a weather genius, or as they would say at the University; a GOAT. GOAT was an acronym for Greatest Of All Time. As far as Seth was concerned, Chris was the GOAT of weather forecasting.

Chris joined his team. They looked at the map Hunter had spread out on the hood of the Range Rover. Before he said anything, Chris scooped up a handful of dirt and let it fall. The dirt and grass had a bit of a twist to it as it fell from his hand to the ground. It was a sure sign of a tornado.

Shawn had watched Chris' actions. "Even I saw the twist that time. You can feel the mix of warm and cool air too. Looks like more thunderstorms are building." He pointed to the southwest. In the far distance, the warned storm was almost visible, and more thunderheads were building up just a few miles away.

Chris looked to where Shawn pointed. "Colliding storms. This could be a big one. Go to your positions. The storm is a slow mover. If you get a chance for land probes, go for it. Use your own discretion and knowledge. Everyone, do your best, forget everything else. Oh Dean, run the live stream as you see fit. Just remember what I said. Seth! Five minutes for prayer circle." He spoke to his crew, then called for Seth to join them. Chris knew a second prayer couldn't hurt.

Ten people joined hands and prayed along with Shawn. After the "Amen", the usual kisses and goodbyes were exchanged.

Adam, Hunter and Carrie took off to the north in the Rover. Roman, Shawn, Dean and Beth headed to the south, southwest in Scout. Seth and Chris went back into the ROW. Kenny double checked the alarms Roman and Hunter had set. He then went to the roof of the ROW and kept watch for trouble.

Kenny made a call to his boss. "Sir, they all just left. No change in the plan. Any sign of him?… okay… yes… I will… yes, Hunter and Roman set the alarms… as ready as can be… yes, I always have mine on… alright, if you think it's best… yes I did, in the box… will do… I'll stay in contact with updates as needed… yes… it's channel eight… you can watch the live stream too…thanks, boss. You too… talk to you later." Kenny ended the call. He hoped Chris and Seth wouldn't object to his bosses instructions.

Kenny climbed down from the roof of the ROW. He went to a box by the cooler that sat on the card table under the awning. He opened the box and pulled out two, lightweight Kevlar vests. Sergeant Ken Miller wanted Seth and Chris to wear them. Kenny always wore his, but under his shirt. He quickly changed, so that now his vest was over his shirt. The best way to do things was to lead by example.

Kenny took the two vests in hand, took a deep breath and went into the ROW. Chris and Seth sat back in their chairs and watched their computers. It was the literal calm before the storm.

"Chris, Seth, I have something for you. I spoke to the boss. He wants you to wear these for protection." He held up the two live protecting vests.

Chris sighed. "Feels like giving in, but, if Ken wants it, we'll do it. I see you are finally showing yours." He gave Kenny a wink and took the vests. He handed one to Seth.

"I actually don't mind. Just wish it wasn't so hot." Seth laughed a bit as he and Chris put on their vests.

Kenny was amazed. "Thanks, guys. I really expected you to argue. I kept my hidden mainly because of Adam. I understand how… sensitive he can be. I didn't want him to be more worried than he already is." He hoped Chris wouldn't take it the wrong way.

Chris sat back down. "I appreciate that, Kenny. Adam is sensitive. The incident with Drew and thinking I was dead left a deep scar. At least I can go to the bathroom alone now." He gave Kenny a wink and went back to work.

"Thanks for understanding what I meant, about Adam. I'm up on the roof of the ROW, till the weather drives me down." Kenny stated to Chris and Seth. Before he could leave, Seth spoke.

"Kenny, thanks. I do feel safer with this. Not as uncomfortable as I thought it would be." Seth gave the cop a grateful smile.

"Look, I wasn't going to mention it directly, but I have to be honest with you. I am going to be carrying a high power rifle from now on; while ROW is parked. I stored it in the undercarriage locker last night. I will put it away before Scout and Rover get back." Kenny wondered if this would be the thing that would make Chris explode.

Chris looked at Kenny. "Thanks for being honest, Kenny. None of this makes me happy, it feels like Morrison is winning. However, if Ken and Kyle think it's for the best, I won't argue about it. To be honest, aside from my feelings regarding Morrison, I do feel perfectly safe. Now, we'd all better get back to our work. Kenny, honestly, thank you." He gave his fellow Canadian a nod of deep respect.

Kenny returned the nod, then left the ROW office. He went to the undercarriage storage and took out the case that held his Colt M4 Carbine. It was one of two owned by the Dodge City Police Department. He rapidly put it together. He then loaded it from the ammo box that had been in the box with the Kevlar vests.

Kenny looked at the weapon. Normally, they only used the Colt M4 Carbine in SWAT situations. It was for when they faced extremely dangerous criminals or situations, like the bank robbery a few years ago. It was perfect for short and long range. It could be fired as a single shot or automatic fire weapon. The Carbine Kenny carried also had a scope and a laser targeting system. It was also equipped with night vision devices. Officer Kenny Omega felt the weight of responsibility as well as the weight of the weapon he carried; both were heavy.

Omega adjusted the weapon in its sling so he could climb onto the roof of the Radar On Wheels. He settled in so his back rested against the cab roof. Kenny nearly had a 360° view of the area. He could see the storm building to the southwest and beyond that, the storm that approached. His weather mind sensed this was going to be a big one. Not something the town of Pampa, Texas needed to deal with again.

In the Scout, Roman parked in the spot that had been circled on the map. They were on a rise in the middle of one of the gas fields. In the distance, the wells worked to pump the natural gas to the refinery many miles away. They looked much the same as the wells in an oil field.

"That is a slow mover. I've sent out the alert on social media that we will live stream in the next hour or so. No point in showing them nothing. I have warned those in the area to pay attention." Dean stated as he pocketed his cell phone. He grabbed his trusty camera bag and slid out of the passenger club cab. Beth sat next to him.

As Dean spoke with Shawn and Roman a few feet away, Officer Beth Phillips checked her weapon. She carried a Glock 19. It was the gun most police departments used. Beth liked it because it was lighter and a bit smaller which made it easier to conceal and quicker to draw. Beth made sure all fifteen rounds were loaded. She also felt the box of ammo hidden the pocket of the black windbreaker jacket she wore.

When Beth was satisfied, she holstered her weapon. She wore a shoulder holster, no need to remind everyone she was armed. She also knew, despite Shawn being a Pastor, would shoot Morrison if he had to, even if just to wound. Beth joined the others to watch for storms; from all sides.

To the north, the Rover was parked on another small rise. That was the interesting thing, while the area was mostly flat land, the gas fields were filled with small, rolling rises.

Carrie Reynolds had also checked her weapon, the same as Beth's, a Clock 9. She too kept her weapon in a shoulder holster. The only difference was, the windbreaker jacket she wore was royal blue.

Hunter sat in the driver's seat. He'd turned the computer to face him. He looked at the current wind speed and direction from the anemometer on the roof of the Rover. Hunter ran some calculations in his mind, about the probes. He always thought of ways to improve the aerodynamics of the probes.

Adam stood a few feet away from the Rover. He filmed the distant and forming storms to the southwest. The more he filmed, the more he felt his own twitch; a tornado was coming.

Carrie approached Adam. "Is it okay to talk?" She asked in a barely there whisper.

Adam chuckled. "Yes, you can talk. I can edit the sound. Although, I don't talk a lot, unless it is storm narration. Did you need something, Carrie?" He never took his eyes from the camera, but his tone was warm and friendly.

"I'm curious about the storms I really don't know that much about the weather. But even if know if the two storms join up… there will be a tornado?" Carrie asked as she too watched the boiling clouds.

Adam spoke. "Probably. Hold your hands out, tell me what you feel?" It was the best way he could explain.

Carrie stretched out her hands. The winds blew, not hard, but enough to be felt. "That… how can I feel both warm and cool air?"

"The cold air is being sucked into the warm air. It's like a spinning, horizontal coil. When that coil of warm and cool air, meet the dry air line, it pulls the horizontal coil up, till it becomes vertical. That vertical coil forms a funnel cloud and a possible tornado. It's a delicate balance, too much cool or warm air can make or break a storm. One day, I will tell you about our ideas on weather and the chaos theory." Adam smiled from behind his camera.

Carrie laughed. "That I do know about. Kyle and I argue about it sometimes. Chaos Theory comes into play in more than weather. Does it affect the criminal mind. Can the flap of a butterflies wings be the difference between murder and attempted murder? I think maybe so, Kyle says no. I'd love to hear what he things about the Chaos Theory and weather. Um… why is the cloud doing that?" She pointed to the changing cloud.

"Hunter! Beaver tail! Call it in, caps burst open too!" Adam called out to Hunter.

Adam continued to speak. "It's forming a beaver tail. That's where the tornado will form. Carrie, I don't mean to sound bossy, but go back to the Rover. We have to be ready to go in a split second. Don't worry, Hunter is the best probe driver in the world. But, don't tell Chris I said that." He glanced at Carrie with a wink.

"Don't worry about it, Adam. I need to know when to get out of your way. Oh, and my lips are sealed." Carrie hurried back to the Rover. Her eyes always scanned and her ears listened for any sign of Morrison. When she got into the back seat, Hunter finished his report.

"… Rover out." Hunter put his radio down and turned to Carrie. "Depending on what happens, we will have to move fast. Be sure to buckle up. Carrie, it can get close sometimes. I don't mean to sound like an egomaniac, but I am a damn good driver. Just… not to be mean, but stay out of the way of the launch pad when it's armed." Hunter lifted the center console cover and pointed out their launch controls.

Carrie looked at the launch control. "I can't wait to see how this works. Don't worry, just pretend like I am not here. As I told Adam, tell me what to do, I won't be offended. Oh..." She was startled by a sudden flash of lightening, that led to a loud rack of thunder.

"_ROW, Rover, this is Scout. We have rotation in the second storm. First storm is about to mix into the second. Winds and storm ocean have increased. Live stream has started." _Shawn's voice echoed over the radio along with another rumble of thunder overhead.

The NWS radio alert sounded. To no one's surprise, a tornado warning had been issued for Gray county and the town of Pampa. They called it a PDS storm and warned people to take cover immediately.

At the ROW, Chris had joined Kenny on the roof. He still trusted his own eyes over a computer. "That funnel is gonna drop soon." Chris spoke thoughtfully.

"Chris! Hunter wants probe guidance. He thinks they both have time for land probes." Seth called out as he stood at the door of the ROW.

"Be right there!" Chris called back. He quickly moved to the ladder. "Kenny, come down now, lightening is a threat." Chris gave Kenny a nod and went down into the ROW.

Kenny followed Chris down. He decided to put up the awning and table, ready to move if called for. He was also on extra alert. Morrison would know the chaos of a storm would be the perfect time to attack. He kept his rifle in reach on his back.

In the ROW, Chris made his decision. He picked up his radio. "Scout, Rover this is ROW. It's too risky for land probes. Rover, you can move for rocket probe launch. Scout, prepare to track. It's about to drop. ROW out." He had a feeling that trying to set the land probes would be too dangerous.

In the Rover, Adam filmed from the passenger window. "Chris must have a niggle. For him to say no is a big deal. Wait… wait… tornado! It's down!" Adam spoke with excitement as the tornado snaked down to the ground.

Hunter started the car. "I agree. Let's go launch a rocket probe. Carrie, hold on." He put the Rover in gear and sped off.

Closer to the storm, Roman, Shawn and Dean waited to see where the twisting cloud would go. Beth also looked at the storm. Dean filmed from the window of the club cab passenger seat. A few hundred people watch the live stream.

The National Weather Service gave a constant warning for the town of Pampa, Texas. Shawn turned down the volume.

"No need to keep listening, we see it better than they do. It's growing and it's getting stronger. I don't mean this as a joke, but I've got a bad feeling about this." Shawn spoke softly. His gut churned. They were going to be affected by this storm. He just hoped they would all live through it.


	42. Riding the Storm

Hunter rapidly drove the Ranger Rover toward the tornado that tore up the ground of the natural gas field. Adam hung out of the passenger window and filmed. Carrie Reynolds sat in the back seat. She was both nervous and excited. It was the same feeling she often had when involved in a police chase.

Several miles away, Roman, Shawn, Beth and Dean watched the storm. Shawn had the FLIR camera trained on the storm. Dean filmed from the window of the club cab. He spoke as he filmed. People watching the live stream needed to know what was happening.

Even further away, in the Radar On Wheels, Chris and Seth watched everything at once. They could see the FLIR stream, the live stream and GoPro feed. They also watched the radar and kept an eye on the blue dot of the Rover as Hunter moved to probe the storm.

Officer Kenny Omega forgot about the weather. He was on full alert. He knew if Morrison was going to try anything, it would be during the chaos of a storm. He walked around the ROW, rifle in hand. Ken Miller had told him it didn't matter if Morrison found out Kenny was a cop. Morrison had to know he was as chased as a storm. If it made Morrison panic, all the better. It meant he might be more apt to make a mistake. Mistakes got you caught.

"_ROW, Scout. This thing is tightening up and growing in intensity. It's going to wreak a lot of havoc. Looks like it's headed right for Pampa. Scout, out."_ Shawn's voice echoed in Chris' headset.

Seth nodded. "He's right. The winds have increased to one hundred sixty five miles per hour, that's EF three damage. I hope Hunter is paying attention. At least this storm is steady in movement."

Before Chris could respond to Seth, Adam's voice was heard. _"ROW, Rover. We are calling for a check. We have a way in and a way out. We need to know if there is a risk for a wobble."_ Adam sounded excited.

Chris responded. "Rover, stand by one minute, will check radar and visuals." Chris got up and went to the door. Kenny stood on the bottom step, rifle in hand, as the wind blew, lightening flashed and thunder rumbled.

"Looks bad, headed right for town. I hope everyone is taking cover." Kenny stated in a grim voice. They were about twenty miles from the tornado. Chris and Kenny could see the debris cloud of dust and trash thrown up by the twisting storm.

"Yes, it does. They have to probe. Looks to be steady, tracking northeast. Yes, eastern Pampa is in trouble." Chris spoke flatly as he went back inside. He looked at the radar. "Put the storm … oh you did. Thanks, Seth. The storm is steady. The escape route is behind the storm. Hunter can do it." Chris gave a nod and picked up his radio mic.

"Rover, ROW. Clear for probe launch. You will be behind the storm. Track in with Scout. Be careful, I love you. ROW, out." Chris ended the call. His eyes immediately went to follow the blue dot on the screen.

In the Range Rover, Adam ended the call with Chris. "...we will be. Love you, Rover out." Adam turned to Carrie in the back seat.

"Strap in and once I take this cover off, don't touch. We will be alright. We have a good exit behind the storm." Adam was serious as he spoke. He quickly opened the center console to reveal the launch controls.

As Hunter sped toward the storm, Adam pressed the buttons that armed the rocket probes. Carrie watched quietly and stayed back out of the way.

At the Scout, Roman, Shawn, Dean and Beth took a moment to pray for Hunter, Adam and Carrie.

"...we ask for your protection in the path of the tornado. We ask this in His precious name, Amen." Shawn finished the prayer. He went right back to aiming the thermal imaging FLIR camera at the storm.

Beth held Dean's cell phone and helped by watching the live stream. Still her eyes flicked warily for any sign of Morrison. "Wow, Shawn. About ninety percent of the people watching typed Amen or used the praying hands emoji." She was impressed with how many people cared about the team.

"That's nice. Will you please tell them thank you. Roman! Watch the lightening, son!" Shawn ducked back into the truck. He'd had his upper body out of the passenger window to film.

Roman sat on the sill of the driver's side window. He had his camera and worked on his skills at taking lightening pictures. He slid back into the seat when a bolt of lightening struck the ground a couple of hundred yards away from the Scout truck.

"Yeah, that was close. Is it wrong for me to think it's beautiful?" Roman caught his breath. He had actually felt the power of the electricity in the lightening.

Dean leaned up and put a hand on Roman's shoulder. "Ro, it's okay, it is beautiful. Even though the tornado is going to cause a lot of damage, it is beautiful in the way it moves. There has to be something good, even in the worst of things. Oh… I can't say it right." He sighed and looked over at the live stream. He'd switched it show the GoPro angle. It was safer than having his head out of the window. The winds and lightening had greatly increased.

Shawn still filmed, but his window was only down enough to stick the camera out. "I know what you mean, Dean. There is beauty in ugly, so to speak. Roman it is beautiful..." He was interrupted by the NWS radio.

The announcement warned the residents of Pampa, Texas that they were in immediate and eminent danger. The middle and eastern parts of town were in the most danger. The announcer spoke in one of the firmest tones of voice Shawn had ever heard in all his years of chasing storms.

At the Ranger Rover, they heard the same announcement, but were too occupied to really listen. Hunter quickly stopped the Rover, with the skid on the chat and gravel road.

"Ready? We've got one chance." Hunter looked at Adam, then to the tornado that was just a mile away.

Adam nodded. "All systems green. Ready when you are." His hand hovered over the six launch buttons. His camera was in its dashboard "tripod" and was aimed at the tornado.

"I'm set, go for it." Carrie assured when Adam looked at her, brow arched.

"Alright, here we go!" Hunter gunned the engine, the Range Rover sped closer to the tornado. The road they were on would be crossed by the tornado. They only had split seconds to fire the probe and flee.

Back at the ROW, Chris and Seth watched the blue dot as it drew closer and closer to the red and green mass on the computer screen.

Seth glanced over at his boss. Chris' hands gripped the arms of his chair so hard, his knuckles were white. Chris appeared to stop breathing. Seth also noticed Chris' body trembled. His admiration for Chris grew deeper. It must be so hard to constantly send the person you love most in the world into the path of a tornado.

Seth couldn't help it. He reached over and put a hand on Chris' shoulder. "He will be alright." His words were simple, but they came from the heart.

Chris' eyes never left the computer. "I love him, Seth. More than I can ever say in words. It's hard to send him out there. We used to do it together, but, I have to be honest, Hunter is better. He can calculate aerodynamic stuff that I can't..." His words faded as he leaned in to look at the computer. The blue dot was no longer visible as the green and red blob obscured the road. All he could do was wait and see if the blue dot emerged further down the road.

Kenny stepped into the ROW and closed the door. He went to the cab and looked out of the passenger window as best he could. "I thought I saw a flash of yellow in the field. Not sure if it was a shirt or a piece of debris. Better safe than sorry." He honestly wasn't sure what he'd seen, but he had seen something.

Seth knew Chris hadn't heard Kenny, so he spoke. "Thanks, Kenny. Yellow is an off color for debris."

"_ROW, Scout. Have you heard anything yet?"_ Shawn's voice called over the radio. It was unusual, normally Shawn never called like that.

Chris looked at Seth. "He never does that. Have they seen something… wait..." He looked at the computer. The blue dot emerged from under the blob on the screen. It moved towards the exit route.

"Thank, God." Chris picked up his radio mic. "Scout, ROW. No, but they are headed to the exit route. What's up Shawn?"

"_ROW, Scout. Thanks. We thought we saw an explosion of some kind. Guess lightening or the tornado hit something. We are going to track in. See you soon. Scout, out."_ Shawn sounded very relived.

"Must have hit something..." Chris was interrupted by Adam. _"ROW, Rover. We got two in! Lightening hit something in the field, rocked us a bit. We're on the exit road. We will track in behind Scout. See you soon. Rover, out."_

"Why the fuck didn't the probe data alarm go off?" Seth stood, hands on his hips. He looked at the computer that took in the probe data. "It's working, but why didn't the alarm go off?" Seth was confused.

Chris looked over at the data collection computer. "You're right, it's collecting the data. Thank God for that. You'll figure it out, Seth. There are the data chips on the probes for back up… Kenny, what are you doing?" He noticed the law enforcement officer as Kenny leaned over the passenger seat, rifle in his hands.

Seth chuckled a bit and explained why Kenny was there. Chris shook his head. "I never noticed."

Kenny pulled out his cell phone and called his boss. He explained what he'd seen. "…yes they are on their way back… yes, both of them…. Alright will do… no, nothing, probably some kind of debris, but I am on alert… yes, Sir… see you then… yes… bye." He pocketed his cell phone.

"Boss and Brother Boss and Chief Layfield will be here shortly. They are going to meet up with Scout and Rover… look at that monster..." Kenny stopped talking.

The tornado moved in front front of the ROW, even from ten miles away, the winds rocked the semi-truck. Thunder rumbled and lightening flashed. The tornado was headed right for Pampa and showed no signs of stopping.

"Seth! Shut her down, now!" Chris barked as the ROW gave a hard rock in the wind.

Seth immediately began to shut down the radar so it could slide into its "house". He should have done it sooner, but his my was on why the alarm hadn't gone off.

"Okay, boss. Radar is safe at home. Sorry, I should have done it sooner." Seth was mad at himself. He flopped into his chair in defeat.

Chris smiled at Seth. "It's alright, Seth. It's safe now. You're like me, I am harder on myself than anyone. We're going to be in search and rescue mode. Kenny… we will be able won't we?" He looked at his "cousin."

Kenny rubbed his chin. "I don't have a problem with it. Boss might. We will talk to him when he gets here. Some things are more important that Morrison at the moment."

Before Chris could speak again, the HAM radio came to life. The tornado had entered the outskirts of Pampa and left of trail of damage behind. Spotters reported the tornado as it spun onward.

"Last time it was west Pampa. Tremendous damage. It destroyed two hundred and fifty homes and businesses with over thirty million in damages. Looks like the east side could suffer the same. The main business district is on the east side. Whoa, it just took out a power station." Chris spoke in a grim voice, as he looked out of the windows. The sky had exploded in blue light, indicative of transformers being hit. They heard the faint buzz of electricity under the thunder.

Seth leaned in to look at the radar image. "Chris… is that… no, it couldn't have grown that much." He pointed to a circle on the screen.

Chris leaned over to look. "Yes, afraid so. That is the debris cloud. It's tearing east Pampa apart." He was halted by frantic voices on the HAM radio.

"_Borger EMS is on the way! Amarillo is also sending EMS! This is terrible."_ Another voices was heard. _"They are sending teams from Albuquerque, will be here by early morning. Oklahoma City, too!" It just missed the hospital, thank God! We need help!" _More calls, much the same filled the ROW. Chris finally turned the radio down.

"The second they get here, we leave. Seth, get her ready. Save everything. Honestly, I don't care what Sergeant Miller has to say, we've got to help people." Chris gave Kenny a pointed look. He wasn't angry just determined.

Kenny looked at Chris. "I am with you, Chris. Maybe this is wrong, but I hope the tornado got that prick Morrison." He was just as grim faced as Chris.

The approaching vehicle alarm made everyone jump. Kenny looked at the GoPro footage. "It's Scout, Rover, Boss and Layfield." Kenny slung his rifle over his shoulder and opened the door. He let down the steps he'd retracted earlier. Chris and Seth were on his heels.

The rains didn't yet fall, but you could smell it in the air. Lightening flashed and thunder rolled, but it was a bit further away. In the west, the sun tried to break through. The rays had an evil, red tint through the storm darkened sky.

Kisses, hugs, handshakes and greetings were exchanged as the team was reunited. Beth was glad to see that Carrie was alright. The chatter continued for a few minutes, then Chris took control. He addressed Detective Sergeant Ken Miller.

"Ken, we are going into search and rescue mode. The are calling in help from New Mexico and OK City. Won't be here till early morning. They need help _now_. I know Morrison is a threat. Give the others vests, and let Kenny come with us. Roman and Den can help him keep guard. I am not asking, I am telling." Chris was firm. All his fears from years ago were long gone. He was going to help, no matter what.

Detective Sergeant Ken Miller held up his hand. "It's alright, Chris. I do understand. John, did you bring them?" He looked over at the Chief of the Pampa Police Department. Ken could tell the man was worried.

John Layfield was on his radio. He pulled the keys out of his unmarked car and tossed them to Ken with a nod to the trunk. John's face was hard and grim. His town had just been attacked by a violent tornado.

The tornado was still on the ground. John's husband was on the other end of the radio. Ron had an entire county either buried under rubble or hiding from the still twisting winds.

Ken looked at the assembled storm chasers. "You will wear the Kevlar vets. You can wear them under your shirts, that way they won't get in the way of your safety equipment. Like Chris so eloquently put it, I am telling, not asking. Kenny, break em out." He handed the officer the keys from Layfield.

Hunter spoke as second in command. "Come on, guys. We are wasting time." He was the first to follow Kenny.

No one really liked the idea of wearing a bullet proof vest, but, the also didn't want Morrison to sneak up on them with no protection. They all followed Hunter. Soon, all seven storm chasers wore a vest. Adam, Hunter and Shawn wore their vests under their shirts. Chris quickly changed his vest to be under his shirt when Shawn explained their rescue equipment could get caught in the straps and Velcro. Roman and Dean wore theirs over their shirts, as they wouldn't be using any of the S and R gear. Seth thought they looked so handsome, he changed his vest to be over his shirt. Now they looked like the team they were, like brothers in arms.

Chief Layfield ended his call. He joined the storm chasers as they stood at the back of Scout and Rover. Shawn over saw the preparation of their S and R equipment. Roman had gone to the ROW, he had to make it ready to roll.

"Sorry it took me so long. My town is a mess. Damn these storms. The west side took years to rebuild, some are still recovering and will be for years to come. Now, it's happened again. The eastern side and parts of downtown are in shambles. Ron said the tornado is still tearing up the county, but it has weakened… a bit. It's going into Roberts county. I'm sorry, but I can't make Morrison top priority right now..." Chief Layfield was interrupted by another radio call. He held his mic to his mouth and told the caller to speak.

"_Chief, this is Sergeant Ziggler. I hate to have to tell you this, but, Hobart Street was nearly leveled…. K and J's was… hit. We haven't been able to get there. We have to clear the street. It's slow, we have to dig out the city works vehicles. We need all the help we can get. Chief, I'm sure the boys are safe… it has a basement. Ziggler clear."_ Ziggler's voices was filled with emotion. He was engaged to Justin Gabriel-Layfield.

"Alright, Dolph. I have four search and rescue people with me; one is a registered nurse. We will be there as quickly as possible. Dolph, Justin… will be okay. Does their pop know? Layfield, clear." John's eyes filled with even more worry. His boys were now on his mind.

"_Good. I don't know if pop Ron knows or not. County is in chaos right now. Want me to tell him? Ziggler, clear." Dolph sounded stronger. His voice was more steady._

Layfield sighed. "Yes, they are. No, Dolph, I will tell him. We're on our way. Stay strong, son. I am counting on you. You know what to do. Layfield, clear and out." He ended the call. He then spoke to those around him.

"Let's pull out. I'll lead you into town. If we can, we will park your rig at the hotel, it's closer than the safe house. I'll spare a man to stay with it. I now have to tell my husband our boys… Go! Let's go, now!" Layfield's friendly smile was gone. He almost wasn't sure what to do. Instinct took over.

Shawn took a brief moment and laid a hand on the Chief's shoulder. "I'll pray for them, John. I will pray for everyone. Stay strong for your boys. We will help them. I promise." He gave the man a soft smile.

John gave Shawn a nod. Five minutes later, the line of vehicles moved down the road toward Pampa. Chief Layfield drove the first car followed by Rover, ROW, Scout and the Miller twins. They all had their emergency light bars flashing.

When they got to the Ranch House Motel, it looked like a severe rainstorm had hit. There were a lot of leaves, small branches and other trash in the parking lot, but none of the buildings had been damaged. The power was out, and all gas lines had been turned off. But otherwise, that part of Pampa had been spared from major damage.

Roman parked the ROW close to their rooms. Better it was out in the open than hidden behind the motel where it would be even darker.

Carrie Reynolds spoke up. "Chief Layfield, don't waste men to come here. Beth and I will stay. Hunter, set the alarms and show us how they work."

Kyle smiled at his aide. "Thanks, Carrie, Beth you too. The ROW will be safe with them Chris. Hunter, go ahead. But fast, we need to move."

Hunter, Shawn, Carrie and Beth went to the ROW. Shawn wanted to show the ladies where the food and drinks were. He told them to help themselves. Hunter then showed them how to operate the alarms and how to set the steps. One of the Police women would be inside, one outside. Hunter left the keys with Carrie.

The others quickly used the bathrooms in the three rooms of the storm chasers. They all wished for a cup of coffee, but there wasn't time.

While the others had been inside, John Layfield was on his radio. His first call hat been to his husband. Ron had been devastated to hear about the danger their boys could be in. The problem was, Ron had to be out in the county to direct things. John fully understood and promised his dear husband he would keep him updated. John then made calls to get things organized in town.

Normally the county and town used the same radio channels, but due to the chaos and confusion they didn't want a lot of cross-talk. Ron and John would communicate on a private channel or their cell phones. At the moment, local service was down. Soon, everyone had gathered around Layfield's car.

"Ken, Kyle ride with me. The less cars the better. I know you need Scout and Rover for the gear. Alright, let's go. Kyle, please drive, I want to be able to look." John gave his fellow officers a look of desperation.

Kyle got in the drivers seat. He understood exactly how John felt as a Chief and a parent. After a short talk, Dean rode with Shawn and Hunter. Seth and Roman, along with Kenny rode in the Rover with Chris and Adam.

Carrie and Beth watched the three vehicles pull out. They looked at each other. To be honest, they were glad not to have to face the prospect of sifting through the rubble for people. Besides, the ROW did need to be protected. Morrison was still out there. The chaos would be a perfect time for him to strike.

John Layfield looked out of the passenger window. "My God, the damage… it's ninety-nine all over again. How do I even start to pick up the pieces? And our boys… my babies… Kofi was so tiny when we picked him up… Justin was two and so shy..." His words faded as he continued to look at the devastation the tornado caused.

Kyle glanced in the rear view mirror, he felt his brothers stare. When he looked, he saw Ken's eyes. The brothers had that twin connection. For once, they didn't know what to say. Their eyes shared one thing, to help John in anyway they could.

Kyle had to stop a few times. The others behind them also stopped. They had to remove large limbs from the road. The men also had to watch for fallen power lines. It took them nearly an hour to go four miles. John Layfield was constantly on the radio. It kept him from thinking too much about his sons.

"Go left at the next intersection. Where those patrol cars are. That's Hobart Street." John still couldn't believe the damage. People stood like statues or moved like robots as they stood in their yards. Roofs were gone, parts of homes leveled.

In the Rover, Chris also saw the damage. It's an EF four at the least. Been a while since we've seen _this_ much damage. It looks like it was at least half a mile wide. Adam, we have to learn how to stop these things… we have to." Chris spoke with sadness in his voice. He had to do something.

Adam filmed as they drove. Accessing the damage was important. "We can't stop them, Chris. But, we will help builders come up with better and stronger materials. We can help make sure people take every warning seriously. We make a difference, Chris." He reached over and caressed Chris' leg. He hated it when Chris got so down. Adam knew it stemmed back to his mother's tornado injury.

Dean also filmed, but for Jericho Storm Chase research. This wasn't the right thing to put on a live stream. He filmed out the left side as he knew Adam would be filming out of the right. Dean had seen a lot in his young life, but nothing like this. He never felt the tear that ran down his cheek.

Kyle stopped. A young police officer directed for them to pull into a small parking lot that had been cleared of debris. Hobart Street was blocked by a huge oak tree that had been dropped by the tornado. No telling had far the tree had traveled.

John sighed. "That's Sergeant Dolph Ziggler. You need to know, he is our future son-in-law. He and Justin are getting married in August. Please know he might be a bit… tetchy. He is also my aide." Layfield sighed again as they got out of the car.

Chris, Adam, Hunter and Shawn began to grab their search and rescue gear from Scout and Rover. They had special backpacks for their tools, ropes and flashlights, which could be used as headlamps. They each had advanced first aid kits. Shawn also had a trauma box, filled with medications that as a Registered Nurse, he could administer.

"We'd better break out our vests and hardhats for this one. Hunter, bring the defibrillator. Better to have it, than waste time coming back for it." Shawn spoke as the leader of search and rescue mode.

Roman took the heavy case from Hunter. "We can carry the bulkier stuff. Leaves your hands free for other things. I know we can't do S and R, but we can help and watch your backs." He nodded for Dean to take the heavier trauma box from Shawn.

Shawn nodded. "Alright, grab the extra safety reflection vests and hardhats. Stay back and out of the way. But, what you're doing is a huge help. Seth, grab extra ropes and flashlights, it will be dark soon. Darker with no power. And all of you, please, _please_ watch for downed power lines and treat any that you do find as live. Keep your ears open for cried of help or moans. Also, watch and listen for falling debris. Ready?" While he spoke, the others had geared up.

The seven storm chasers wore light nylon hunter orange vests with silver reflective strips. The back of the vests read "_Jericho Storm Chase, Search and Rescue."_ They also wore white hardhats with Chris' tornado name logo.

Adam quickly spoke. "Dean, grab my everyday digital camera. Take as many damage pictures as possible, just… no victims. It is all part of gathering data. It will free me up to fully concentrate on S and R. Okay, let's go help." He gave Dean a nod.

Dean quickly got the small digital camera and a memory chip. He felt proud that Adam trusted him for such an important part of their data gathering. Seth took the trauma box so Dean would be able to photograph. Dean put a coil of rope over each of his shoulders so Seth could carry the box and the smaller case of extra flashlights and batteries.

When the group of storm chasers turned rescue team joined the law enforcement officers, Chief John Layfield spoke. "I will set up my command center here. This is my aide, Sergeant Dolph Ziggler, he is also Justin's fiancé. He will go with you as he knows the area. Help is coming and some are already out there. I am on channel one, keep chatter to another channel. If… the boys… call me, don't put it on a general channel. Thank you for helping, despite Morrison still being out there. Officer Omega, carry your Carbine. Dolph, make sure our boys know he is with us. Alright, go do what you do." John B. Layfield spoke like the Chief he was. He had to put his job first, the entire town needed him, not just Justin and Kofi.

Dolph led the rescue team towards Hobart Street. As they left, the Pampa Police Department Command and Control vehicle pulled into the parking lot. It was a large RV that had been converted into a rolling police station. It even had a holding cell in what was once a bedroom.

"Luckily, most of the businesses were closed. It is Sunday. It's the restaurants that were open. Most of North Hobart is restaurant row. The good thing is, most of them have basements, bad thing is, they are usually filled with stuff as storage. Only Justin and Kofi keep theirs clear enough for people to shelter in. Comes from Kofi's fear of storms. Guess you know how dad John and pop Ron adopted him. Anyway, if you hear someone call out, stop. If a building has a red X, it's been checked and cleared. We will do the same." Dolph pointed to a can of red spray paint stuffed into his belt. He too was dressed for search and rescue mode.

As they walked, the sun came out, and the skies cleared. Rain had cooled the air, but not much. The tornado had roped out and dissipated. It had left a twenty mile long and half mile wide path of damage. The cost of the damage would be in the millions. The storm chasers also knew, people had died, they just didn't know how many.

As they walked down the street, they saw both police and firemen search through broken buildings. Regular people were also out doing what they could. They wanted to help their friends and neighbors.

As the team made their way further north on Hobart Street, Shawn would occasionally stop and bandage a few minor wounds on people. Most of them were cut sifting through debris as they looked for victims.

When they got further up the street, it was more chaotic. They had passed stores and offices that were closed, now they were where restaurant row started. Restaurants were busy on Sundays, especially after church.

"Dolph, where is K and J's Pizza? We can go there first." Chris asked as Hunter and Roman pulled a big branch off the road. They wanted the way as clear as possible for emergency vehicles.

Dolph pointed. "Half a block up, on the left..." He was halted by a faint cry for help.

Shawn stopped walking. "Shush!" He barked sharply. He too had heard the faint voice.

"Help us! Help us!" The cry was faint, like it came from under the ground.

"Sounds like they are in a basement. It's Joe's Cafe. We'd better go in." Dolph went through the door as the glass was shattered.

Chris turned to the college grad students. "Stay here, and stay alert. Be ready with the gear."

Kenny looked at Chris. "I'll stay too, orders. I'd rather help, but… call if you need extra hands." He hated to not help the injured people, but Morrison was still out there. The confusion would be an excellent opportunity to strike.

"Thanks, Kenny. We will. We will send out those we can." Chris gave a nod to Kenny and the college trio. He hurried after Adam who'd entered the one time cafe.

"I'm gonna take a few pictures. I won't wander off." Dean looked at Roman and Seth. At least he could do something useful.

Kenny looked at Dean. "Stay close, please. He could target anyone now." There was no need to explain who "he" was.

Dean gave Kenny a nod. "I will, I promise. Just going across the street." He did just that. Dean wanted pictures of the cafe.

Seth watched Dean cross the street. Roman saw the worry on their angel's face. "He's okay, Sethie. Dean can look after himself. He's a tough son of a bitch." He gave Seth a smile.

Seth looked at Roman. "I know, Ro. It's not Dean, it's all this. Why… can't we stop it? Why do people have to get hurt or die?" While Seth was a very strong young man, like Adam, he was very sensitive.

Roman put an arm around Seth's shoulders. "I don't know why. But all the research and getting data will help. Be our strong boy." He kissed Seth on the temple as Dean joined them again.

Hunter came out of the damaged cafe. "Roman, we need your muscle. They are stuck in the walk in freezer. The door was damaged, we can't open it. You can help."

Roman didn't hesitate. Dean knew he was also strong. "Stay with Kenny. Hold this." He gave Seth the camera and a kiss. He dashed away after Roman.

"Gah! They treat me like a baby! I can out power lift Dean any day and he knows it!" Seth pouted as he watched Dean follow Roman. The pout didn't help his argument about being a baby.

Kenny smiled at Seth. "They don't think you are a baby. They love you and want you safe. Don't give them a hard time." He gave Seth a wink.

Seth shrugged. "I suppose so. Just bugs me sometimes. But yeah, I understand. Thanks, Kenny." He returned Kenny's smile with one of his own.

After what seemed like hours, but was really only half an hour, six people came out of the cafe, along with the Jericho team.

"Thanks again for getting us out. It was frustrating to be so close to freedom, but not able to get out. How bad is it, Dolph?" An older man asked as Shawn and Adam began to clean and bandage small cuts and wounds on the once trapped victims.

"Pretty bad, Joe. I am sorry about the cafe." Dolph looked at the older man with sympathy in his eyes.

Joe shrugged. "I'll rebuild. Have been to Justin's yet?" He let Shawn clean a small cut on his hand.

"We were on our way up there. Go down to the corner. Chief is down there with Command and Control. They will help everyone get … home, or to a shelter. Can you all manage alone?" Dolph looked at the rescued people. It gave him hope that Justin and Kofi were alright.

Joe nodded. "Yeah, we will get there. I am sure Kofi and Justin will be alright, they have the cellar. Alright folks, let's get to safety. When I reopen, dinner on the house." He would stay with his customers and see them to safety.

"Okay, clear to go. You might want to get tetanus boosters from your doctors. Keep your bandages dry and clean. If you start to feel odd, go to the hospital. Good luck, everyone." Shawn spoke to the victims. Luckily, there had been no really serious cuts or injuries. He was okay to let them go without further care.

Joe shook hands with Shawn. "Don't worry. I will see to everyone. Thank you again so much for your help. We took cover when we saw your live stream. You saved lives today." He shook hands with all seven members of Jericho Storm Chase, Incorporated.

Joe then led his customers back toward the parking lot where they would get the further help they needed.

Shawn and Adam quickly packed up their first aid kits and were ready to go. Dolph led them further up the street. They all had their ears tuned for more cries of help.

As the group made their way to K and J's Piazza, Dolph became more worried. The further north they walked, the more devastating the damage.

Dolph suddenly stopped. The building in front of them was nothing but a pile of rubble. A twisted metal sign read: _**K and J's Pizza.**_

Dolph's heart felt like it stopped beating. "My God… it's gone… they… Justin… Kofi… they are under… " Dolph's words faded. There was no possible way anyone in the destroyed building could be alive.


	43. DEVASTATION

Chris looked at the pile of rubble that was once K and J's Pizza. "The tornado was the strongest at this point." He spoke under his breath. He then went to Dean and leaned in to whisper. "Take as many pictures as possible, but be discrete." Chris gave Dean a knowing look.

Dean nodded. "Sure." Now he understood why Adam took pictures of the damage. It gave a footprint of the tornado.

Shawn stood next to Dolph. "If they are in the cellar, they were protected. Can you show us where the cellar is? The had to get started trying to find any victims in the rubble.

Officer Dolph Ziggler shook himself. He had to do what he could to help Justin and Kofi and any other possible victims. He looked at Shawn.

"Come on, it was at the back. The door to the cellar was in the kitchen." Dolph pointed to the back of what was once K and J's Pizza.

The search and rescue team began the work to clear a path through the debris. Chris finally relented and allowed Seth, Dean and Roman to help. Dean also took pictures as they worked. They were joined by a couple of police officers who'd been helping where they could.

Hunter put his hands on his hips. "This is going to take hours. They may not have that much time. Is there another way down there?" He was frustrated. Not only was there building debris, but broken restaurant furniture was everywhere.

One of the other officers spoke up. "Let's check around back. Dolph, wasn't there an outside entrance that Kofi boarded up? Or am I thinking of Joe's place?" He looked at Dolph, brow arched.

Dolph looked at his fellow officer. "You're right Gary! I helped Kofi and Justin board it up. Why didn't I remember that. Come on!" Dolph went to the alley that ran behind restaurant row. It was the alley used by the trash trucks to pick and empty the many dumpsters of all the eateries on Hobart Street.

The back wall of K and J's Pizza was still standing, but barely. "Look out now, this wall could go at any moment. If I yell, move, then move. Now, where is the cellar?" Hunter spoke sharply. He was in charge of search and rescue, He took that role seriously.

"Is there any way to shore up the wall?" Seth asked as he looked at said wall.

Hunter shook his head. "Not really. We don't have the right equipment. Also, there isn't anything I would trust to anchor it to. We could cause more damage trying to not cause damage. Just be careful. It will fall into the building." He could tell with his scientific mind how it would fall.

"Over here! I found it!" Dolph called out. He was about twenty feet further up the alley. He pointed to a wooden plank that covered the outside door to the basement of the pizza restaurant. The entrance was built up to look like the entrance to an underground bunker.

Hunter went to look at the boarded up entrance. "Damn, we left the tools on the back of Scout. We need a screw driver." He threw his hands up in the air.

Roman stepped up to the entrance and knelt down. He quietly pulled out the tool knife Dean had given him yesterday. He began to work on the screws holding the board in place.

"Roman! You are brilliant." Hunter slapped Roman on the back as the student worked.

Roman kept working, but he spoke. "Thank Dean. This is useful way to break it in."

Dean grinned. "Never thought it would be used for something so important." He was glad the gift he gave Roman was already useful.

Dolph waited with baited breath as Roman worked to remove the board. Gary and Art, his fellow Pampa Police Officers stood next to him in support.

Hunter knelt down and helped Roman where he could. Shawn stood close and prayed a silent prayer. Adam took a few pictures as Dean and Seth shared a bottle of water. Kenny Omega walked around and kept a wary eye on anyone he saw that wasn't part of their group. Morrison could pop up out of nowhere at any time.

As Roman worked on the last few screws in the door, they suddenly heard a voice. "Hello? We're stuck down here! Is there someone there?" The person trapped in the cellar banged on the door.

Dolph rushed to the door and fell onto his knees. "Kofi? Is that you? It's Dolph!" He cupped his hands around his mouth to focus his voice.

"Dolph? Yeah, it's me, Kofi. Help us, Dolph! Justin and Becky are trapped! Hurry, Dolph!" Kofi sounded frantic and he once again banged on the door.

Dolph, hands still cupped around his mouth called back to his soon to be brother-in-law. "We're coming, Kofi. I promise. We have a rescue crew and a nurse with us. Stand back, we may have to break the door in."

"Damn it! The fucking screw broke. Hunter, think you and I can bust the door down?" Roman sat back on his haunches and looked up at Hunter.

Hunter nodded. "Like cardboard. Dolph, tell them to stand back, away from the door. Roman and I are going to break it down." He turned to look at the worry worn police officer.

Dolph gave a nod. He put his hands around his mouth again. "Kofi, get back. The are breaking the door down." He turned and ear to listen.

"Okay, we're clear. Hurry, oh please hurry!" Kofi's voice was further away, but the fear and worry in the tone echoed loudly.

The others stood ready and watched as Roman and Hunter made their plan. There was just enough room for them both to take a run at the door. Both hit the door with their left shoulder. The wood gave way with a resounding "_CRACK_ " Roman kicked twice and the door was down.

Dolph went in first, his flashlight in hand. His light landed on a handsome, young black man. Dolph and Kofi embraced. The rest of the rescue team entered.

Chris and Hunter immediately began to access the damage. Hunter looked at Chris and spoke in a low voice. "This is very unstable. We better get everyone out as quickly as possible." As he spoke, bits of debris rained down on everyone.

Chris spoke in his authoritative tone. "Everyone needs to get out now. Shawn here is a nurse. He and Adam will help you. Is anyone too hurt to walk?" He spoke to the group of frightened people who worked at the restaurant.

"Justin and Becky are trapped! They are under that mess!" Kofi pointed to where the floor above had collapsed to the cellar.

Dolph put his hands on Kofi's shoulders. "We will get them out. You take the others out. Where are the customers?" Dolph tried to sound calm, but his worry for Justin boiled under the surface.

"We closed when the tornado warning was issued. Most people had stayed home anyway. The few that were here, left when they saw the live stream from some storm chase team. Because of that, they had time to get home. Dolph, get Justin and Becky out, please..." Kofi fell into Dolph's embrace. He and Justin were as close as any brothers could be, even though they were adopted.

Dolph managed a smile. "Then, you can rest easy, this is the storm chase team. Go on now, Kofi, Gary and Art are out there. We will get Justin and Becky out. Justin would want to know that you and the others are safe. Bayley, Carmella, Heath and Baron, go with Kofi. You'll be safe." He spoke with a new air of confidence. His training as a police officer automatically took over.

Kofi nodded. "Okay, Dolph. Say, do dad and pops know?" Kofi turned to his crew of workers and motioned for them to get out of the restaurant.

"The Chief knows this area was hit. He is up on Main Street, setting up the mobile command truck. Go up there when you can. He is worried sick about you. I'm sure he called the Sheriff. He is out in the county of course. Kofi, I love him. I will get Justin out. I promise." Dolph ended with a tight hug to Kofi.

Kofi returned Dolph's hug. "I know, Dolph. Justin loves you. We'll go to Main Street." After another hug, Kofi went outside with the others.

In the mean time, Chris sent Adam and Shawn out to help the ones who had been injured. Roman, Seth, Dean and Hunter waited for Dolph to join them. After all, Dolph knew the building lay out.

Chris looked at the three college students. "This is part of the job, as a boss, that I hate. Go out and wait for us. Before you object, I know you can help, I know you _want_ to help. I _can't_ allow it. If anything happened to any of you, I would have a lot to answer to with the University. I promised the committee that you would not be involved in search and rescue. There are things you _can_ do. Roman, your helping us get in here was great, but I can't let you help further. Trust me, I wish you could, we could use your muscle, all three of you. Please, don't argue about it. I am sure Shawn and Adam will put you to work. Now go, we have work to do." Chris gave the students a firm look.

Roman spoke. "We don't like it, but we understand. Do you need anything?"

"Give us time to survey the situation. One of you go up to the mobile command and see if any fire rescue are there. Send them if you can." Dolph took control of the situation.

Seth stepped up. "I'll go, I'm the fastest. Boss, I'll radio back." He turned and quickly left. Dean and Roman also left. They knew Chris was right.

Dolph, Chris and Hunter went to check the area where Justin and Becky were trapped. "Can you hear me? Justin? Becky? It's me, Dolph!" Dolph called out to his fiancé. He waited, breath held for any kind response.

Hunter used his logical mind to analyze the damage. He noted that it was a corner booth, flipped upside down that had fallen to the cellar. It was possible, because of the shape of the booth, it formed a protective barrier over Justin and Becky. It was a matter of figuring out how to move the booth without bringing down the rest of the floor above down on top of them. It wasn't easy.

Dolph knelt down and called out again. He startled when he heard a faint tapping sound. Justin? Is that you?" He closed his eyes to listen.

After what seemed like an eternity, but was actually only a few seconds, more tapping sounds were heard. Chris pricked his ear to the sound.

"Wait… that's Morse code. Ask him again." Chris knelt down next to Dolph.

Hunter's brow arched. "You know Morse code?"

Chris gave a wry chuckle. "It's been a while, but yes, I do. I learned it to get my HAM radio license. It was many years ago. Dolph, ask him again."

"Justin, love. Please tap again, please!" Dolph cried out again. He swallowed hard to keep his emotions in check. Justin was his heart and soul.

Outside, Shawn and Adam, with assistance from Dean and Roman, took care of the four workers of K and J's Pizza.

A young man with shoulder length red hair winced as Shawn cleaned out a cut on his cheek. He told what happened. "… then, all of a sudden, the floor caved in and the booth came down on top of Justin and Becky. Justin pushed Kofi and I out of the way, just in time. Becky was trapped too! She'd shoved Bayley out of the way before she was crushed. Oh… it was awful… just… awful." The young man bit his lip to stop his tears.

Another worker, a handsome young man, reached over and took the redhead's hand in his. "They will be alright, Heath… they just have to be alright."

The two young girls from the restaurant joined their friends. "Sure they will. Baron is right, Heath. Justin and Becky are tough. Right Carmella?" The girl who spoke looked at the blond girl, who had a look of desperation on her face.

Carmella nodded. "Yeah, Bayley. They are both tough. I'm just glad the few customers got out in time. Ever since the west side was wiped out in ninety-nine, people pay attention to the warnings. I was only eight, but I remember that day… my parents were out of town. I stayed with my grandma. We went down to our basement. I hate tornadoes."

Shawn put a bandage on Heath's cheek. "I'm glad people pay attention. That is a big reason why we do what we do. I'm sure the will get Justin and Becky out. Now, is everyone alright? Any wounds we missed?" He gave the crew of K and J's Pizza a warm smile.

"No, Adam patched us up. We were lucky. Only a few cuts and scrapes. Considering how much stuff fell down on top of us." Baron still held Heath's hand as he spoke. He liked the cute redhead.

Adam closed the lid of his first aid kit. He had worked in silence, his mind was on Chris. He worried that the rest of the building would collapse on top of Chris, Hunter and those with them.

"Hey, where is Kenny?" Dean asked when he realized the undercover officer wasn't there.

Shawn responded. "He went with Seth. He knew we were protected, but Seth wasn't. Here, have some water." Shawn gave one bottle to Heath and one to Bayley. They would have to share with Baron and Carmella but, it was alright.

Both Roman and Dean nodded. "Good. I had almost forgotten about Morrison being on the loose. I wonder how Styles is?" Dean spoke with a sigh. He didn't like Styles, but no one deserved to be nearly stabbed to death.

Shawn left the group of restaurant employees and joined Dean and Roman. "Better not talk about it now. I'll call the hospital as soon as I get a chance. Oh, look." Shawn nodded toward the restaurant. Hunter and Chris walked toward them. Their faces were masked with worry.

Adam did a good job of keeping the four young people occupied. Kofi stood with Gary and Art, the two police officers had come to help.

"We might as well tell what we know..." Chris spoke to his team. He then turned to speak to everyone. "Becky and Justin are both alive, but, hurt. We don't know how badly. Justin is able to tap Morse code. As far as I can tell, they are trapped in a corner and can't move. We can't shift the booth without bringing down the rest of the building. We need equipment we don't have, like a crane. We need fire and rescue, quickly. One wrong move will bring it down. Any word from Seth?" Chris explained as honestly as he could, without making everyone panic even more.

"No, not yet. Isn't there anything we can do?" Shawn asked with a worried tone of voice and very crinkled brow.

Hunter gave a nod. "We did manage to get a couple of broken beams wedged up against the flooring to shore it up. I wanted to do more, but it was too risky. Things started creaking and cracking. Just pray it holds till we get some help. Like Chris said, we need a crane or firetruck with a cherry picker. If you kids are able, I think you should go to the mobile command up on the corner of Main Street. No reason for you to stay and be at risk… or in the way. Shawn, Adam I think you and our boys should go too." He knew it was probably pointless, but he wanted Shawn safe.

"Hunt, you know I have to stay. I'm a nurse. I agree that everyone else should go. They need water and food. Dean, Roman I'm putting Bayley, Carmella, Heath and Baron in your hands. They need the help, especially with Bayley and her bruised knee. Tell John, Ken and Kyle what we need. Send Kenny back. As a police officer he has skills we need. You will be safe at the command center." Shawn spoke firmly. He would not leave, his pastor and nursing skills would be needed.

"I'm staying too. If nothing else, to film the rescue for our records. Damage is important too. Besides, I'm a very good nurse's aide." Adam was just as firm as he took his camera case in hand.

Both Hunter and Chris sighed. "Well, I had to try. Dean, Roman go on, you're help is needed." He nodded toward the group of restaurant workers.

Kofi spoke up. "They are right guys, Justin would want you safe and looked after. I'm staying here. I can't leave my brother, I just can't. I promise to stay out of the way. Please?" He looked at Chris with hope filled eyes.

Chris looked at Hunter, Shawn and finally his beautiful blond husband. They gave a nod in near unison. "Alright, I understand. But, keep out of the way. Put this on, you can go in long enough to talk to Justin. Maybe it will help. Hunter take him, but five minutes at the most." Chris put his hardhat on Kofi's head.

"You'd better come too, Chris. If Justin taps, you can decode the message." Hunter spoke with a shrug. Morse code was one thing Hunter didn't know.

Chris gave Adam a kiss and Hunter kissed Shawn. Shawn and Adam watched their husbands take Kofi inside.

Roman spoke up. "Miss Bayley, hop on my back. A bruised knee can be aggravated if you walk on it. Come on Dean, let's get these guys to the command center." Roman turned so Bayley could ride piggyback on him.

"Thanks, it is hurting a bit." Bayley was grateful that Roman offered to carry her.

With a laugh from Heath, the group of young people started walking towards the command center. Dean and Roman were glad to be of help.

Adam and Shawn shared a bottle of water and sat down on a piece of fallen debris. "Hunter is really worried. I hope fire and rescue can help. Adam, it's not… we're only a month in. We still have two more days of May, then June and July. We've already seen more in four weeks, than we've seen in the last two seasons. What's next? Is it getting worse?" Shawn gave a deep sigh and took another sip of water.

Adam shrugged. "I just dunno. We've already said it… and I'll say it again. Its like the storms have the ability to think. One good thing, we've been extremely lucky with the probes. Maybe its just taken Hunter and I awhile to get in sync. It's paying off now, maybe this will finally be the season that gives us some answers to our questions. At least people seem to be paying attention. The live stream was such a good idea. Having three new brains along has been good..." He stopped talking when Chris, Hunter and Kofi came out of the building. Gary and Art went inside to join Dolph.

"They are holding on, but the taps were slower and softer. I'm worried about Justin and Becky getting dehydrated. Any word from Seth?" Chris stood with a sigh and took a sip from his hip flask of water, then passed it to Hunter.

Adam shook his head. "Not yet. Kofi, come sit and have some water." He spoke to the worried young man with a soft voice and smile to match.

Kofi sat on the ground and drank the last few sips from the bottle. "He has to be alright, Becky too. Why is it taking so long..." He stopped when a distant rumble of thunder was heard.

Chris, Hunter, Shawn and Adam all pulled out their cell phones like a well rehearsed chorus. They all went to their NWS radar apps. Had it not been so serious, it would have been funny.

Chris spoke first. "No warnings, just a leftover thunder shower, no power in it. Still, we don't need the rain to make things even more unstable." He pocketed his phone just as his radio crackled.

"_Chris, it's Seth. Speak to the Fire Chief. He wants to know what's needed..."_

Chris and Hunter got up and walked away from the others. There was no need to let Kofi hear it all again. The man was worried enough as it was.

"Dad will make sure the equipment gets here, pops too. I hope Dolph will be alright…" Kofi's voice trailed off as he got lost in thought.

Shawn laid a hand on Kofi's shoulder when the young man started when another rumble of thunder was heard in the distance.

"I'm sure your parents will do all they can. Dolph seems like a strong person. He's worried about his future husband." Adam also gave Kofi a pat on the shoulder as he spoke.

Kofi looked at the two older men. "You don't understand. See, Dolph was engaged before. It's really sad. The guy he was going to marry was killed by a drunk driver, on the way to the church. It crushed Dolph. It's also what drove him to be in law enforcement. They never caught the drunk that caused the accident. It took Justin a long time to get Dolph, but he was determined. Dolph and Justin were made for each other. I don't think Dolph could handle it if something happened to Justin. I've never seen Justin so happy and content. He had his share of bad luck with love. Nothing as tragic as Dolph, but still, a broken heart is never fun. When ever we had love problems, Justin and I fed each other ice cream and we watched Jerry Lewis movies. He's the best brother in the world." Kofi felt better after he spoke. He just knew Shawn and Adam would listen and not make any judgments or snide remarks.

"I'm going in to tell Dolph. You tell them." Chris gave Hunter a nod, then headed back inside the dilapidated building.

Hunter sat next to Shawn. "They are getting a crane truck from the one of the gas plants. Your dad said it will be here in fifteen minutes or so. Your dad also said your pops is out in the county, but will be here as soon as possible. Your dad is coming with the crane. Your crew is fine. Carmella's parents are coming to pick them up and take them home. Seth, Dean and Roman are helping at the Red Cross truck. People are already dropping off food, water and blankets for victims at the storm shelters. They don't have an update on AJ. The hospital is swamped and no news on the other. Hang in there, Kofi." It was Hunter's turn to give Kofi a hug.

"Thanks, guys. I appreciate how good you've been to me. I am sorry you won't get any Jamaican barbecue. Gosh… I just realized… our restaurant is gone… just… gone. All the work we put in..." Kofi's eyes filled with wet emotion as the reality hit him head on. He'd been so worried about Justin and their crew to realize their restaurant was gone.

Shawn gave Kofi another hug. "It will be alright. You can build up a new restaurant. You'll have the insurance, I'm sure. You might qualify for a government grant too. There is all kinds of help out there, you just have to know where to look. I'll send you list. We've learned over the years where to send people for help in rebuilding after a natural disaster. If you want it, you'll get it. The food your dad brought us was wonderful. I was looking forward to more." Shawn made a note in his little book to send Kofi the information on getting help and grants.

"Thanks, Shawn. If Justin is …. well I am sure we will rebuild. This place was getting too small anyway. We've been talking about moving to a new place with outdoor seating for the barbecue. Maybe things do happen for a reason." Kofi gave shrug. Until Justin and Becky were safe, the restaurant didn't matter.

A few minutes later, Chris joined Hunter, Adam, Shawn and Kofi. He hated to say what he to say when he saw the hopeful look on Kofi's face. He took Adam's hand in his and spoke.

"He didn't answer. It doesn't mean anything has happened. Perhaps Justin is just sleeping. I'm sorry. The crane will be here soon." Chris couldn't lie. He gave a slight smile when Adam gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

Kofi swiped his eyes. "Yeah, he probably fell asleep. He does that when he's stressed… Yeah, he just fell asleep." He tried to stay positive.

"Kofi? Son?" The voice of Chief John Layfield called out.

Kofi jumped up. "Dad! I'm here!" He ran to his father and fell into his arms like a small child.

The others watched the little family reunion. Even Hunter gave a sniff and swiped his eyes.

It wasn't long before a crew of firemen and other helpers arrived to access the situation. When Dolph heard the noise, he came out to see what was what.

"Oh Chief, am I glad to see you. We've got to get them out. Justin was tapping Morse code, but, for the last… well, he stopped. He and Becky… please… get them out..." Dolph was on the verge of breakdown, but he held himself together.

John embraced his fellow officer and future son-in-law. Both he and Ron were happy about Dolph and Justin. They looked forward to having him as part of the family.

Hunter and Chris went to speak to the fire Chief and the man who operated the crane. They soon went down into the cellar.

Shawn looked at Adam. "We'd better set up a triage area. Justin and Becky will need help. I wish we had more..." Before he could finish, a fireman approached, he carried a Styrofoam cooler.

"Chief Layfield thought you all might need some water. The ambulance is on the way, but it will be about an hour. There is just so much damage and so many injured people. He said you were a nurse and could handle things till the EMT's get here. If you need anything else, let me know." The fireman set the cooler down with a nod to Shawn.

"Thanks, I will do my best. We could use a few blankets." Shawn asked, brow arched.

The fireman gave another nod. "You got it, be right back." He headed off to get the blankets that were kept in the fire truck.

Kenny Omega came around the corner. "Hey, I am back to help. Sorry it took so long. I wanted to make sure the boys were safe. What do you want me to do?" The man was not his usual self. He was more serious than he'd been before. It was a grim situation and it reflected on his face.

Shawn set Adam and Kenny to spreading out the blankets the fireman brought. He then started getting out the first aid supplies he would need.

Hunter and Chris came to give Shawn and Adam an update on the rescue plan. Chris spoke. "Still no taps but, I am sure they are tired. The crane operator says it's an easy lift, but he's worried about the integrity of the remaining building. They have to move fast once the booth is lifted. All we can do now is wait. The firemen have ordered everyone out. They are giving Dolph and Kofi a few minutes to give encouragement to Justin and Becky. Everything ready out here?" Chris was impressed. Shawn and Adam had created a comfortable area for Justin and Becky.

"Yes, as ready as can be. Come on, time for a prayer circle." Shawn took Hunter's hand in his. Hunter, Chris, Adam and Kenny joined hands. Before Shawn could start, John, Dolph and Kofi joined them.

When the prayer ended, Adam pulled his camera out of its case. "I'm going around front to film the crane. It's only for our archive, but it's important. I will stay out of the way. Call me when you need me." He gave Chris a kiss, then headed off to film.

Kenny looked at Chris. "I'd better go with him. Morrison is still out there, and he's not stupid."

Chris nodded. "I agree. Any word?"

"No, not yet. He's out there, waiting. I can feel it. Hunter, your carrying?" Omega arched his brow at Hunter.

Hunter patted his hidden weapon. "You bet, and so is Shawn. Go with Adam." Kenny gave a nod and followed after Adam.

Kenny had a feeling in his gut that Morrison was close and probably watching them at this very moment. He was usually always right about these things. Morrison unnerved him.

"He's really worried about Morrison. I hope the next chase gets us well away from here." Hunter remarked as he took a sip of water.

Chris nodded. "Me too. I'm glad though, that Kenny will be with us until Morrison is caught. I hope too, that Styles will be alright. I may not like him, but… he did help." He gave a shrug and kicked at a piece of debris.

Shawn turned toward the destroyed restaurant. "Sounds like they are starting." He went to stand with Kofi and Chief Layfield, who watched with breath held.

The sound of the crane doing its job echoed in the air. The thunder had stopped and the rain had held off. It was more humid though. Like everything, the weather changed every five minutes or so it seemed.

John! Kofi?" An extremely deep voice called out over the din of the rescue work that went on.

John went to greet his husband with a kiss and hug. "They are working on getting Justin and Becky out. Hows the county?" The couple went to Kofi. Kofi was swept into the arms of his other father and hugged tightly.

"Considering, not as bad as it is here. This is the hardest hit area. A few farms have damage and lost livestock. No deaths, but a lot of cuts, broken bones and bruises. Kofi, son, are you alright? What about the rest of the crew?" Ron asked as the three stood to watch and wait.

As Kofi told his parents what happened, Shawn and Hunter talked quietly together. Chris looked at his cell phone. Like it or not, the job of storm chasing had to go on.

After what seemed like an eternity, Dolph followed by firemen carrying two stretchers came out of the pile of rubble. As the crane pulled out of the building, another part of the remaining wall collapsed with a rumbling puff of smoke and dust.

The two victims were laid down in Shawn's triage area. Both Justin and Becky were unconscious. They had numerous cuts and bruises and it looked they both had a broken leg. Shawn began to take Justin's vital signs. Adam came around the corner at a run. He fell on his knees and began to help. Kenny followed and had carried Adam's camera case.

Dolph knelt down next to Justin and began to stroke his fiancé's brow. He gently took one of Justin's hands in his. "Justin? Baby? It's me; Dolph. Please baby, wake up." He spoke softly in Justin's ear.

Shawn took a small vial from his first aid kit and cracked it open. He waved the vial under Justin's nose. Sometimes the old ways worked best. Justin began to stir as he tried to escape the foul smell from the vial.

"Adam, do the same. They need to wake up." Shawn nodded for Adam to take vial from his box. Adam gave Shawn Becky's vital signs as he cracked open the vial.

"Good, nothing too serious. Both of them have a bit of low blood pressure, but not unusually dangerous. Both have good steady breaths and their pulses are strong." Shawn spoke to help ease the tension in the air.

Justin's eyes began to flutter. "Oh… oh.. my… leg… hurts..." His voice was dry and filled with the pain he expressed.

"It's okay, baby. I'm here, your dads are here, Kofi is here. You'll be alright… I love you, Just." Dolph leaned in closer and softly kissed Justin's lips.

"Adam, they need hydration. Spike two IV's for me please." Shawn had moved to look at Becky, she too had begun to rouse.

Becky opened her eyes. "My… leg..." She too had a dry, pain filled voice.

One of the firemen spoke. "They were trapped in the open space of the bench, but his left leg and her right were hit by the seat. I would guess they have clean breaks, blow the knee. Do you want our inflatable splints?" He arched a brow at Shawn. He knew the man knew what he was doing.

Shawn nodded. "Yes, please. It's something we don't have yet." He wished they could have a lot more medical equipment, but space and money were an issue at times.

With a nod, the fireman dashed off to get the required splints. John, Ron and Kofi watched, but relief was on their faces. The knew Justin and Becky were in capable hands.

"Is… Justin… okay?" Becky asked as Shawn slid the IV needle into the vein on the back of her right hand.

Shawn smiled. "Yes, he will be alright. Try to keep still. This will help you feel better. You probably have a broken right leg. Do you hurt anywhere else?" He gently began to feel along Becky's torso to check for reactions of pain.

"I feel like… a… tornado… dropped… a booth on me. No… I don't feel… anything… like broken… ribs..." Becky managed to smile at Shawn.

Justin fully opened his eyes. "Dolphin? Am I alive?" The last thing he could clearly remember was the sound of the building falling in around them.

Dolph sniffed deeply. "Yes, love. You are alive and so is Becky. The others are fine too. Kofi, your brother is awake." Dolph gave Justin another kiss. He then moved so Kofi, John and Ron could see Justin.

Before long, both Justin and Becky had inflatable splints on their injured legs. Both sat up a bit and sipped water, closely supervised by Shawn and Adam. The two victims were surrounded by Dolph, Kofi, Ron and John. All they could do now was wait for the ambulance to take Justin and Becky to the hospital.

The Jericho Storm Chase Team felt good that they had been able to help more victims of the storms they chased. However, in the back of their minds, they also knew they were being chased by something even more dangerous than a tornado… a crazy man.


	44. The Unsafe House

An hour and half after Justin and Becky had been rescued, the ambulance finally arrived. The EMT's were extremely happy with the treatment Shawn had given to the two victims.

Justin and Becky were bruised and pale, but would be alright. Their broken legs would heal and their bruises and cuts would fade. It could have been so much worse.

John Layfield and his husband, Ron Simmons sent their son Kofi along with his brother and Becky. They both had to stay, the town and county needed them more. It was a draw back of being the ones in charge.

Hunter, Chris and Kenny helped Shawn and Adam pick up and pack up the first aid gear. Gary, Art and Dolph put yellow caution tape around what little was left of K and J's Pizza.

Dolph had wanted to go to the hospital with Justin, but Justin knew Dolph needed to do his job. It made Dolph love Justin even more. Not many could be so understanding about the job of a law enforcement officer, but Justin did.

When the clean up was done, the storm chasers piled into Sheriff Ron's SUV. John and his three officers followed in Gary and Art's patrol car. They drove the short distance to the mobile command center at the corner of Main and Hobart Streets.

Seth, Dean and Roman sat and rested by the Red Cross Truck. They had worked hard, helping to take in then hand out cases of water, blankets, clothes and food that had been brought in and picked up by victims of the tornado. Fresh volunteers had taken over so the boys could rest.

When the entire Jericho Team was reunited, Chris spoke. "I am proud of us. We did good work. Thank you boys for helping the Red Cross. I will make sure the University hears about it as well. There really isn't any more we can do right now. Chief Layfield and Sheriff Simmons are escorting us back to the safe house after we pick up the ROW. I tried to tell them we would be safe at the hotel, but they don't want to take the risk. Ken and Kyle agree. We will decide what's next tomorrow. We need a good rest and food. So, when they are ready, we will head out." He looked at his team, a look of pride shone in his eyes. Chris felt like a proud parent.

"Has anyone heard how Styles is?" Dean asked as he tossed away the butt of the cigarette he'd smoked.

Shawn shook his head. "No. I will try to find out tomorrow. I asked the EMT's, but they weren't from Pampa, so they had no idea."

Roman looked at his elders. "I guess there isn't any news about Morrison either?"

"Nope, but he is out there. I can feel it. I just wish I knew what he was thinking. We can only hope he won't chase after us. At least I am staying with you for a while. He can't stay hidden forever." Kenny Omega answered honestly. He wasn't going to hide his thoughts and feelings from his new friends.

Hunter gave a grunt. "I guess it was too much to hope that the tornado got him. Kenny, I am glad you will be with us. Gosh, I'm starving." He rubbed his belly when it gave a loud gurgle.

A couple of hours later, the storm chasers, Kenny, Ken, Kyle, Carrie, Beth, Ron and John sat around the pool at the safe house. They enjoyed a meal of ham, potato salad and corn on the cob. They had stopped at a store on the way and bought the food. No one had felt like cooking. The food was good and it refreshed the tired group.

Ron lit a cigar and spoke. "John and I can't thank you enough for what you did for Justin and the others. I don't know what John and I would have done if… we… lost them." The emotion of all of it him hard and fast, as he finally let go.

John reached over and took his husband's hand. Ron didn't break often, but now, he couldn't blame him. The Chief's own emotions erupted to the surface. Neither man cried, but the tears were there.

Shawn gave the two men a smile. "I'm glad we could help. It really could have been so much worse. Dolph was stoic as well. He will be a good son-in-law."

John gave a nod. "Yes, he will. Adam can you give us a copy of your video? We will need it for the insurance claim. The adjuster will be busy for a while and the video will be a good reference record." He looked at Adam and lit his own cigar.

"Absolutely, Chief. All ask is you don't share it with the media. If Dean agrees, we will give you all the footage and pictures from today. The city should have a record." Adam returned the Chief's nod.

Dean stood. "I'm with Adam. I'll go put it together. Adam?" He looked to his mentor for approval.

Adam also stood. "It will be faster if we both do it. Give us half an hour and you'll have what you need." He waved for Dean to follow him. The two videographer went inside to work.

Chief Layfield frowned. "I didn't mean for Adam to do that right now. He and Dean should be resting." He exhaled a puff of cigar smoke.

Chris smiled at the Chief. "Don't worry about it. For Adam, working with video is relaxing. I'm sure it is the same for Dean. Speaking of, Seth. Please get the computers, we have a forecast to make." He knew Seth was as anxious to work as he was.

Seth jumped to his feet. "Yes, it is the same for Dean. Clear the table, we can work out here." He looked at Roman, then went to get his and Chris' laptops.

"Sit. Carrie and I will clear up. We didn't work half as hard as the rest of you did. By the way, we didn't see any sign of Morrison. The hotel manager said the room hasn't been used, but Styles' things are still there. Morrison is a true enigma." Beth gave a shrug. She and Carrie began to clear up the dinner remains.

Ron gave a bit of a low chuckle. "I thought we were the only ones who relaxed better when working."

Hunter added a laugh of his own. "No, you're not. Chris can be a nervous wreck without a forecast in front of him. Same for Adam without a camera. We all live for these three months." He too let out an exhale of cigar smoke as he finished.

"The boys are the same. It's going to be hard on them to rebuild their restaurant, but they will. A broken leg won't stop Justin. When I think of how it could have been..." Ron's voice was stronger, but still held the emotion of a parent who's child had been at risk.

Carrie and Beth came out with coffee. "Thought we could all use a cup about now. So, how are we setting up for a watch?" Carrie asked as she gave her boss a cup of coffee.

Kyle took the cup. "Thanks. Ken and I will take the first shift. Are you sure you can spare the two K nine officers to patrol the barn?"

John nodded. "Yes. One of them is mine the other is Ron's. Despite everything, keeping the team safe is still priority. Ron and I will be back to take over the watch. After what you all did for our boys… it is the least we can do."

"We appreciate that, Chief, Sheriff. We just did what needed to be done. I'm glad it turned out as well as it did. Do you really think Morrison will try anything? After what he did to AJ, he'd have to know you're after him." Shawn asked in a thought filled voice. He wasn't at all sure as the others about JoMo.

Kenny was the one to answer. "Yes, Shawn. I do. I can't tell you why, but as I said, I have a feeling he is out there, just watching and waiting. That feeling hasn't changed. He wants Adam to suffer as much as he does… or at least he thinks he does."

Shawn's brow arched and confusion marred his handsome face. "What do you mean, Kenny? Don't you think Morrison wants revenge for Drew?"

Seth came out with the computers and put them on the table. He could tell that for once, Chris had something other than the weather on his mind. Everyone did, what had happened while he was gone. Seth sat down, but didn't open his lap top. He too looked at Kenny.

Kenny looked at Shawn. "That was his original intention, but now… I don't think so. I think now, he just wants to kill and he won't care which of you it is. John Morrison is no longer in his right mind. That makes him even more dangerous. He's lost his own plot. I wish I was better at putting my thoughts into words. But, I think all of you are at risk, not just Chris." He took a sip of his coffee.

"No, I understand what you are getting at. He's like a trapped wild animal. His plan went wrong and now he's in a panic to get out of the trap. From what Ken and Kyle have told us, Morrison is usually calm, sly and calculating. He knows how to get out, before he gets in. Now that element of his plan is gone. If we could only talk to AJ, maybe Morrison said something before he tried to kill AJ." Hunter too spoke thoughtfully. He compared it to a probe run. Make sure the way out is clear before the run, or wind up being chased by a tornado, like the incident a few weeks ago.

Chris gave a chuckle. "Like that probe run you made a while back. You had the exit, but the storm trapped you, so you had to make a new way out. We can't let Morrison end our season. The University is depending on us. The public are counting on us. However, should we end the season and go home? Chief? Sheriff? Ken, Kyle?" He looked at the four law enforcement officers. Chris honestly didn't know what to do. Maybe going home would be the wisest and safest thing to do.

Adam and Dean had returned and had heard what Chris asked. Adam spoke. "You all talked me into staying and doing our jobs when this first started. Now you're thinking about quitting and going home? Isn't that spitting on AJ? No, I don't like him but still… are we going to let Morrison win? Besides, who says we will be safer at home? At least as long as we are out there chasing, we are constantly on the move. At home, we'd be sitting ducks. Well?" He had a fire in his hazel eyes, his hands on his hips.

Chris got up and went to his husband. He put his hands on Adam's shoulders. "You're right, Kitten. However, I do have to consider Dean, Seth and Roman. Their safety is in my hands. I want to chase, but, in the end, I have to do what is best for the entire team. We have to do what the officers say we have to do." He ended with a soft kiss to Adam's lips.

Kyle and Ken exchanged a look. "John, Ron, Kenny, Carrie and Beth, we need to go talk. We have a decision to make. We'll go into the house. We will consider everything." Kyle stood as he spoke. This had started in his town, he felt the most responsibility in the situation.

Adam sighed. As Kyle Miller passed, Adam stopped him. "We will abide by the decision you make. Do what you think is best… for everyone."

Kyle smiled at Adam. "Thanks, Adam. Don't worry, no matter what, your safety an that of everyone on the team is all that matters." With another smile, he turned and followed the others into the house.

Chris and Seth did the only thing they knew to do. They sat at the table, opened their computers and began to study the weather for the next few days. They had to be ready, just in case.

Roman and Hunter began to talk about the upcoming University football season. The Sooners looked to have a good team. Dean pulled out his cell phone and played his Candy Crush game. Adam and Shawn played a hand of Gin Rummy at the smaller table between their lounge chairs. The sounds of night hunting birds and singing insects filled the air. It was calm and peaceful, while a few miles away, in Pampa, tornado victims slept in makeshift beds. Tomorrow, the rebuilding would begin.

On a small rise, in the field behind the safe house, John Morrison stood and watched. He was dressed in a long sleeved black shirt and black trousers. He also wore black paint on his face. In one hand, he held a pair of high power binoculars, in the other, a Carbine rifle, just like the one Kenny Omega carried.

It had been so easy to steal everything. While people in the sporting goods store hid from the tornado, John Morrison took what he needed. Ten minutes later, the store fell victim to the tornado, no one would ever know he'd been there, stolen and fled.

Morrison had taken shelter from the tornado underground. He did it by prying up a man hole cover on the street, and climbed down the ladder. He stayed on the ladder and waited for the storm to pass. With the flashlight he'd also taken, he'd made his way through the underground passages. He came out in a city park that had not been affected by the storm. He made his way to the hotel. When he saw the Radar On Wheels, he hid in the trees and waited.

When the Jericho team returned, Morrison had been surprised to see them leave, with cops. It took a bit of work and effort, but he finally overheard a conversation that paid off. A Deputy from the county, gave directions to a K-9 officers. The directions were to a house, out in the country. Morrison just had a feeling that was where the Jericho team had gone.

Morrison managed to talk a farmer into giving him a ride. When he saw the ROW being parked in a barn, he told the farmer to let him out a mile later. Morrison then went into the field and backtracked to where he now stood, and waited for the opportunity he needed.

An hour later, Kyle Miller came out the house; alone. "John and Ron left. They will be back in the morning. We sent the ladies to bed to get some sleep. Ken has gone down to check on the guys at the barn. Kenny went with him. Now, the first question is, what about the weather?" Kyle asked as he sat down at the table with Chris and Seth.

Chris looked at his hand drawn forecast. "It's going to be quiet for a least a week. No fronts crossing over from the west. This would be the time I would usually go back to Norman. It's the normal shift to the plains states, like Colorado, northern and western Kansas, and Nebraska. The future shows eastern Colorado will be the next target." He gave a shrug. This was the normal weather pattern, he couldn't change it.

Kyle looked at Chris. "How important is going back to Norman?"

"Not at all really. Some seasons we never get back. It depends on how long the shift takes. Usually it's only a few days. A week long break is rare. However, the way the season is going, it could change tomorrow." Chris answered as honestly as he possibly could.

Kyle gave a nod. "Would you consider staying here till the weather changes? We have reason to think Morrison is nearby, waiting to make a move. If you stay here, we can protect you and possibly get Morrison. We know we continue to ask a lot from you… all of you, but we think it's for the best. If nothing happens or you have to leave to chase, Kenny will go with you as planned. I just hope we can catch Morrison quickly. We don't think you should have to quit just because of him. What you do is too valuable." He gave Chris a firm look.

Chris looked at his team. "Hunter, what do you think?" He know Hunter understood. It was more about the safety of their three University students.

Hunter sat back in his chair and took a puff from his second cigar. "I know what you mean, Chris. However, I think it's better to stay here, where we are well protected. We wouldn't have that in Norman. I also agree that we can't stop working, it's too important. This is our best season yet, we can't just walk out on it." He gave Chris a firm nod. He did feel safer surrounded by law enforcement.

"Roman, you have a say. So, say it." Seth spoke to his lover. He felt Roman had the right to give his opinion, as their protector.

Roman gave Seth a smile. "In this case, I don't. Chris and Hunter have to answer to the University about the three of us. However, on a personal note, I agree. We should stay where we have more protection and we should continue to work." Roman gave Seth a wink and Dean a smile when Dean's hand gave his leg a squeeze. How Roman loved his men.

Shawn took his turn to speak. "I agree." He didn't need to say anything else, his tone said it all.

Chris smiled. "I know how Adam feels. So, Kyle we will stay. We want to do what we can to help. You've been with us since this nightmare began. We will stand with you till the end. Now, we'd better get to bed, it's been an extremely long, hard day." He closed his laptop and gathered his papers. Both Chris and Seth put their papers in their briefcases. Seth felt like a real player with his new leather brief case from Dean.

Dean stood. "Damn. I didn't give the video disc to Chief Layfield. Detective Miller will you give it to him? In case I miss him again." He held out a jewel case with a CD inside. It was labeled Damage of Pampa, Texas, May 29.

Kyle took the case. "You bet I will, thanks. Thanks to all of you. I appreciate what you are doing, not many have the courage. Go, get some sleep. Tomorrow is Memorial Day, I will get some steaks to grill. We've earned it. Goodnight." Kyle shook hands with everyone. He then went out to find his twin brother.

When Kyle found Ken and Kenny in the front yard of the safe house, Kyle told them about staying. "...I'll tell you, brother, not many would have the courage to see a case like this through. I wouldn't blame them if they wanted to flee to Europe."

Ken gave his twin a one armed hug. "I wouldn't either. They are very brave men, heroes actually. Kenny, go get some rest, Kyle and I can handle this." He gave his top officer a pat on the shoulder.

Kenny gave his boss a cheeky grin. "Yeah, I will. Just want to check around the back. I can't shake this feeling; Morrison is close."

Ken arched his brow. "Want me to go with you? I know you wouldn't say it if you didn't have a reason. I've never know you to be wrong."

"No, I'll move faster alone. I'll report back before I go in to rest." Kenny spoke firmly. He hurried off to check the back of the property.

Kyle put his hands on his rifle and held it at the ready. "You've got a good man there. Wish I could have a twin of him on our force. You really believe him, don't you?"

Ken also took hold of his weapon with a nod. "Yes, I do. If Kenny Omega feels Morrison is close; he is. So, we'd better stay alert. You take the left, I'll go right. Love you, my brother."

Kyle grinned. "Good enough for me. Love you, my brother." The two gave each other a fist bump and went their separate ways.

John Morrison saw Kenny come around to the back of the property. He fell to his knees and silently flattened out prone on the ground. He put his face down and closed his eyes. He knew he couldn't possibly be seen. Morrison regulated his breathing till it nearly stopped. He could hear Omega's footsteps grow near. All he could do was hope their paths didn't cross. But, he would kill if he had to.

Kenny stopped walking. He adjusted the Carbine rifle in his grip. "Where are you, you little shit. I know you're out here, I can feel it. We are going to get you; that's a promise." He muttered his words under his breath. What Kenny didn't know was Morrison heard every word.

If Kenny had only walked ten feet further north, he would have stepped on his quarry. Kenny started walking again and headed back down to the yard. He went to the front, gave his report then went inside. It didn't take Kenny long to fall asleep.

John Morrison crawled back into the thick grove of trees that grew next to the natural pond in the cattle field. He took a sip of from a bottle of water and a bite of power bar. He hunkered down and began to try to think of what to do and how to do it.

In the master bedroom, Adam lay in Chris' arms. They took comfort in holding each other close. Sometimes sex wasn't the answer. Chris pulled Adam closer when he felt the blond tremble.

"It will be alright, Kitten. They are going to catch him, then we can forget about it. I was proud of the way you spoke up, to stay and keep working. You can sure turn into a tiger when you want." Chris spoke softly and kissed Adam's temple.

Adam nuzzled deeper against Chris, his light beard scratched along Chris' neck. "I… just didn't want to turn tail and run. I know I was all for quitting when this first started, but this time, it just didn't seem right somehow. I am scared though. There is a madman out there and he is after us. If someone like that wants something bad enough, he won't give up till he gets it." He gave another slight shudder.

Chris gave Adam another kiss. "We are safe here. I trust Kenny and the Miller twins, Carrie, Beth, Ron and John. I know what you mean though. I don't like the thought of a madman after us. Adam, we have to be strong, for the boys. Don't forget, Hunter and Shawn have weapons. You know what a great shot Shawn is. We will be alright, I promise." He pulled Adam down deeper under the covers. Chris held tight to his husband.

Adam spoke through a yawn. "True, but Shawn won't shoot to kill. Don't worry, I will be strong for the boys… as long as you are there. I'll hold you to that promise, but I also know things can happen. Sleepy now… I love you, my Lion." Adam moved to kiss Chris on the lips.

Chris grinned softly into the kiss. "I love you, my pretty Kitty. Sleep, I've got you… I've always got you." He gave Adam a love filled kiss. Adam quickly fell asleep, safe in his husbands arms. Chris stayed awake long enough to say a prayer. He then joined Adam in dreamland.

In the Helmsley's room, Shawn was awake while Hunter slept. They too were wrapped in each other's arms. While in Hunter's arms, Shawn felt safe, but tired as he was, sleep alluded him. Thoughts of John Morrison ran through his mind.

Shawn let out a soft sigh. "Can't sleep my little copperhead?" Hunter's voice came in a sleep filled whisper.

Shawn nuzzled against Hunter. "Sorry if I woke you, babe. No, I can't, too many thoughts I guess." Somehow Hunter always knew when he was troubled, even if Hunter was dead to the world asleep.

Hunter pulled Shawn closer. "Bet I know what about. Baby, sometimes we all have to do things we don't want to do. You will do it if you have to."

"Do what, Hunt?" Shaw was sure his husband had no idea what he'd been thinking about.

Hunter pulled Shawn closer. "Shoot Morrison. Shawn, my love, when will you learn that I _know_ you? Like I said, you will, if you have to. Our boys are at risk. We'd both shoot with no hesitation if Morrison attacks. I think Kenny is right, Morrison is close. It will be over soon, love. Then, you can go back to worrying about Adam and I making roads on the probe runs." He kissed the top of Shawn's head.

Shawn kissed Hunter's bare chest. "I guess you do know me. That is what I was thinking about. I'm not sure if I could really shoot to kill another human being, a child of God. Of course, I would do what I could to keep our boys safe… but..." His voice trailed off in thought.

"Tell you what, if and I mean if it comes down to us, I'll do it. You shoot to wound. That will be enough for me to shoot, if I have to. I'm sure it won't come to that, not with all the police protection we have. Come on now, close your thoughts and your eyes, you need to sleep." Hunter gave Shawn another kiss and pulled his husband even closer.

"Okay, I can deal with that. I love you, Hunt. You always know what to say. Oh and no pig trail roads either. You and Adam have reached your season limit on giving me gray hairs." Shawn yawned and closed his eyes. Before he slept, he prayed.

"I love you, Shawn." Hunter held tight to Shawn and managed to immediately fall back to sleep.

In the room the college boys shared, Roman lay in the middle of the bed, Seth and Dean curled up against him. Roman had an arm around each. Seth was in a deep sleep, but Roman and Dean were awake. Dean's fingers lightly traced over the tattoo that covered Roman's right pectoral muscle. Roman loved and treasured moments like this. It wasn't often that he had such moments with Dean or Seth. Sometimes it was needed, this was one of those times.

"We have to keep Sethie safe." Dean barely whispered in Roman's ear. He didn't want their talk to wake their youngest.

Roman smiled at Dean. He turned his head so he could whisper back. "We will. He won't like it, but we should stay inside. Better protection."

Dean nodded, his face brushed against Roman's warm skin. "I agree. I will talk to Adam and he can suggest to Chris that they work inside. Ro… I just.. thank you for asking Seth and I to marry you… so to speak. I never thought I could love anyone like I love you and Seth. I thought that my dad… took away my ability to love… but… you and Seth… well, you made me feel like I was worth loving… at least a bit. I would do anything for you and Seth… just anything. I'd even take a bullet for you..." Dean clung to Roman. Since his talk with Shawn, he found it a bit easier to express the emotions he felt.

Roman had to blink back the tears in his eyes. It was so wonderful to hear Dean speak so tenderly. He said a quick prayer of thanks for putting Shawn, Adam, Chris and Hunter in their lives. He ran his hand through Dean's mop of auburn hair.

"We wouldn't want you to do that. We need you as much as you need us, D. I can't wait for our ceremony. It will be the happiest day of our lives. Babe, I am sorry about the things in your past. I am so happy that you let Seth and I in. You are a wonderful person. I am so proud of the work you are doing. Just think of the lives that were saved today because of your idea to do the live stream. I love you, Dean, so very much." Roman pulled Dean in loser and kissed him on the lips.

Dean returned the kiss with all the gentle love he had for Roman and Seth. Sometimes it felt so good to be gentle and tender. He loved these moments with Roman and he loved them with Seth as well. Wen the kiss broke, Dean snuggled down deeper and drifted off to sleep. It was easy to do as Roman's fingers caressed his head.

Roman was still awake as Dean and Seth slept in his arms. Roman offered up another prayer. He prayed that Dean and Seth would be safe from Morrison. He also thanked God again for Seth and Dean. Roman knew he'd be nothing without them. Roman finally drifted off to sleep. Three soft snoring sounds filled the air.

Kenny Omega tried to sleep, but his mind kept waking him. He picked up his cell phone. Kenny smiled when he heard the voice of his sweet husband, Kota answer the phone. Kenny told his husband about everything that had happened since the last phone call. Kenny knew Kota would listen and not judge.

Kenny also knew Kota would have good advice on what to do. Kota understood how his husband's mind worked, as Kenny did with him.

"_You follow your feelings, my love. I know you will find this mad man."_ A young voice spoke in broken Japanese/English; it was Kota. He was also on the screen, he was very handsome in a boyish way. Intelligence and loved burned in his eyes.

Kenny smiled at his beloved husband. "Thank you, my love. You always give me the confidence I need. This one worries me, Kota. Morrison is truly mad and so very sly, and so very smart. I love you, my heart. I truly love you." He knew there was always a chance, after all, he had a dangerous job.

Kota gave Kenny a bright smile. _"I truly love you, Kenny. You know I understand, but you will be alright. I feel it in my heart. You know what to do. You need to sleep, my prince, I can see it. Know I am always with you. I love you."_ Kota gave Kenny an air kiss and another smile.

Kenny returned the air kiss. "Yes, I am tired. I am always with you, my golden love. I will, at least I will try my best. I love you. Goodnight." He quickly ended the call, otherwise they would be another hour saying goodbye.

Kenny put his phone to charge. He rolled over onto his side and curled up to sleep. It took Kenny awhile to fall asleep. Morrison ran through his thoughts like a wild river rapids. Kenny finally slept, but he had an ear tuned, anything could happen at any time.

In the field behind the house, John Morrison lay on his back and stared up at the stars. He thought of his beloved Drew.

"Don't worry, Drew. I got rid of AJ, just like you told me to do. I will get rid of Jericho, I promised you I would. I need you to tell me what to do, Drew. You always tell me what to do." He closed his eyes. A voice began to fill his head. The voice was that of Drew McIntyre.. at least it was in John Morrison's mind.


	45. Caged Animals

At the safe house, Memorial Day dawned to a cloudless sky. It was already 85° at eight, but for the moment, the air was dry. There was no evidence that on the previous day, the skies had produced a destructive tornado.

In the town of Pampa, Texas the sounds of chainsaws and heavy equipment filled the air. There was a lot of damage, but, all in all, it wasn't as bad as the ninety-five tornado on the west side. Still, it was bad enough.

Ken and Kyle Miller slept soundly. They had patrolled the house until six, when John Layfield and Ron Simmons came to take over. As promised, Chief Layfield brought a large cooler filled with steaks to be grilled later.

In the kitchen of the safe house, Carrie, Beth, Hunter, Shawn, Adam, Chris and Kenny sat and enjoyed pancakes and sausage made by Dean. Roman and Seth kept plates and cups filled. They would eat later, when the others had finished.

"Dean, these pancakes are so light, they need to be nailed down. Best I've ever eaten." Carrie complimented as she ate her fourth helping.

Dean actually blushed as he flipped the six pancakes that cooked on the stoves built in griddle. "Glad you like them. I got the recipe out of a nineteen forties cook book. I like to read cookbooks like novels." He really did love to cook. It came to him naturally and the librarian and her daughter encouraged him.

"Dean is the cook of the family. I even manage to burn boiling water. Seth makes a mean chili, but Dean is the star." Roman spoke proudly as he filled Chris' cup with coffee.

Dean put the finished pancakes on the serving platter and poured six more rounds of batter. "If no one minds, I'll make potato salad to have with the steaks. Oh and corn on the cob." He didn't want to step on anyone's cooking toes.

Carrie spoke up. "That would be great, Dean. Tell you what, I'll do the garden salad and Beth dessert. She told me about her famous chocolate cake. I want to try it." She poured warm maple syrup on a fifth pancake.

"Sounds wonderful. If we keep eating like this, we will be too fat to chase tornadoes." Adam laughed as he ate his tenth pancake.

Seth laughed. "How about a hundred laps in the pool later?" He filled Adam's coffee cup.

Roman and Dean exchanged a glance. They had no intention of letting Seth go outside. Dean gave Roman a slight nod and spoke.

"Sethie, I was counting on you to help me peel the potatoes and hard boiled eggs. It's a big batch of potato salad." Dean arched his brow at Seth and filled his eyes with hope.

Seth frowned. "Oh well… I wanted to spend the day by the pool. But sure, I'll help you. Roman, you can chop the onions and radishes, oh and the sweet pickles." If he had to stay in and help, so would Roman.

Roman kissed Seth's forehead. "You know I will." He went to make another pot of coffee.

Kenny spoke up. "That's good. Look, I know you are all adults and can make your own decision. I would like you all to stay inside. I think it would just be for the best."

Beth knew Kenny. She saw something in Kenny's eyes, the man was worried, deeply worried. "Look, I agree, you can decide for yourselves, but, I think Kenny is right. It would be safer. As much as we don't like it, Morrison is out there. We don't know what he is capable of."

Chris swallowed his bite of food. "I was going to say this later, but, I was going to make it an order to stay inside. Kenny and Beth have made that easier. Why should we make ourselves easier targets if we don't have to. So, it's an official order, all members of the Jericho Storm Chase team will remain indoors." He had the look of authority in his blue eyes.

Adam gave Chris a pout. "I wanted to tan today. Oh well, I really don't mind. I could use the time to work on my calendar photos. Dean, we can always set up a darkroom, it's a good opportunity." He wanted everyone to know he supported his husband, even if he didn't like it.

Dean grinned. "I'd like that, Obi Wan. We can set up while the potatoes and eggs boil. We can do the sepia film we shot in Dodge City."

"Of course. Oh… wait… the developing gear is in the ROW storage compartment. I forgot." Adam frowned again. That would mean going outside.

Kenny sipped his coffee. "No problem, Adam. Tell me what you need and I'll get it."

Adam smiled at Kenny. "Thanks. I'll write it down. Say, can we find out how AJ is? I'd also like to find out how Justin and Becky are."

Shawn nodded. "I'll call soon. I know how to talk to the nurses. By the way, Chris, I think you made the right decision." He gave Chris a smile.

"Thanks, Shawn. I know being cooped up isn't fun, but, I think staying alive is worth it." Chris raised his coffee up to Shawn.

Beth and Carrie insisted on cleaning up so the college boys could sit down and eat. Adam gave Kenny the list of things he needed. Chris took his laptop into the den, he wanted to work the forecast. Shawn and Hunter started working on doing laundry for the team. It wasn't often they had access to a free washer and dryer. The boys ate and Adam joined Chris to work on his calendar photos. It was cozy, but tension filled the house. Everyone felt like caged animals.

Up in the field, John Morrison sat and sipped water and ate a power bar. He now blended in with the tall grasses. The clothes he'd stolen were reversible. He hadn't even realized that until he woken up. The camouflage color was perfect. After all, the clothes had been made for hunting; and JoMo was hunting.

"Yes, Drew. I promise, I will send Jericho's soul to you, so you can torture it. I will always do what you want." JoMo spoke to the vision of Drew that stood before him in the field. The image smiled at him.

John Morrison, who had once been so sly, clever and calculating had truly lost his mind. He was slowly descending into total madness… with a rifle in his hand and a target in his head.

Kenny Omega went out the front door. He scanned the layout before he moved out of the door. Chief John Layfield and his husband, Sheriff Ron Simmons patrolled the grounds. Two K-9 officers patrolled the barn and shed. Kenny decided he would watch the back, that was where the greatest threat was. He headed over to talk to the Chief and Sheriff.

"Good morning, Sir. I came to get some things for Adam from the ROW. They are going to stay inside, under Chris' orders. That will make it easier. I'm going to watch the back of the house. I just have a feeling he's out there. I hope we can flush him out." Kenny spoke in a low voice and with a serious tone.

John Layfield nodded. "Good. Ken told us to trust your feelings. I wish we could bring out reinforcements, but with the chaos in town, I don't have the spare officers. Ron doesn't either. Oh please, tell the others that Justin and Becky will be fine. They do have a broken leg each, but they were clean and easily set. Both were severely dehydrated, but they will fully recover. Styles is in ICU. He is still in very serious condition, but is stable. The nurse said he isn't out of the woods by a long shot. The one good thing, Morrison missed Styles' heart by a couple of inches. That is all we know." He was happy that Justin was alright, but he was guarded about Morrison.

Kenny gave the Chief a nod. "I'll tell them. They have been wondering about Styles. Well, I'll get Adam's things, give them your report, then patrol the back. Thank you, Sir." He shook the Chief's hand. Kenny went to the ROW. He got what he needed and headed back into the house.

"… so, he's not out of the woods, but, I would think each hour he lives is a good sign. I'm going out back to patrol for a while. I'll take my radio, call if you need anything. I put a radio in the box." Kenny spoke with the storm chasers with a grim face.

Shawn sighed. "I hope you're right, Kenny. It is true, the longer AJ can hang on, the better. The human body can work wonders in healing itself. It is wonderful about Justin and Becky. John and Ron must be happy. You be careful, Kenny. You're part of the family." He gave Kenny a smile and hearty pat on the shoulder.

Kenny returned the Pastor's smile. "Thanks. Um… Shawn, could we have a quick word, in private. As a Pastor?" He arched his brow at Shawn.

"Sure, let's go to the laundry room." Shawn gave Kenny another smile and led the way.

Adam took the radio out of the box of developing equipment. "Here, Chris, you're the leader. We will use the bathroom in the service porch." He was a bit snippy as he spoke.

Chris knew Adam was worried and he felt trapped. That was never a good thing. He got up and went to his husband. He put his hands on Adam's shoulders.

"Honey, I know how you feel about having to stay inside. It's for our safety. I couldn't bear it if something happens to you. Once you start working on your pictures, you will feel better. Remember, set an example for the boys. Be my strong, brave boy." Chris spoke softly and gave Adam a gentle kiss.

Adam laid his head on Chris' shoulder and wrapped his arms around Chris' waist. "I know, I know. I need to be strong for the boys and the team. But… being like this… reminds me of being in the war zone… waiting for a sniper to blow my head off. I never wanted to have that feeling again. You can't possibly understand how that feels, my Lion. Seeing my colleague cut down like a hunted animal. Especially when your in the same danger." Adam didn't cry, but he clung to his husband.

Chris rubbed Adam's back. "I'm sorry, baby. I didn't think of you going through all that. All I can do is be here for you. I hope that's enough. I love you so much, my Kitten." He held Adam close.

Adam nuzzled Chris' neck. "I love you, so damn much. You're being here is enough. You are my strength, my heart and my soul. I'm sorry. I will pull myself together. I am alright now. You go back to work, I'll go set up a dark room. Thank you, my love." He gave Chris a kiss, he did feel better.

Chris returned Adam's kiss. "You're my life. Go on, get lost in your pictures. I will be right here."

As Chris and Adam talked, so did Shawn and Kenny. Well, Kenny talked, Shawn listened.

"I want to ask you to do something for me, please. If anything happens to me, let Kota know. He is oh-one on my cell phone speed dial. Also, make sure he knows about a letter I wrote for him. It's in my file, in the safe, at the Police Station back in Dodge City. Ken and Beth will know where to find it. I just wanted someone I know and trust to call Kota. You are the best for that kind of call. I hope you don't mind me asking. I am not planning on needing the favor, but, well, we never really know, do we?" Kenny looked at Shawn, hope etched on his face. He knew he asked a lot of the preacher.

Shawn smiled. "Kenny, I am honored you felt you could ask me. I pray the need won't arise, but, rest assured, I will take care of Kota. And no, I don't mind that you asked. Now, lets have a bit of prayer before you go outside." He placed his hands on Kenny's head. Shawn asked for protection and that no one would get hurt.

"… Amen. Thank you for that, Pastor Shawn. Thank you for Kota, he will like you. Alright, I am going out now. Thank you again." Kenny shook Shawn's hand with a grateful smile. He left to patrol the backyard.

Adam nearly crashed into Shawn as he carried the box of developing gear. "Sorry, mom. I'm going to turn the bathroom in here into a dark room, okay?"

Shawn rolled his eyes. "No, son. I don't mind. And stop calling me mom." He gave Adam a swat on the butt and went to find Hunter.

"Okay, mom!" Adam called out behind Shawn. With a laugh, he went to set up the dark room.

In the kitchen, Dean had put the potatoes and eggs on to boil. He wanted time for them to cool before they were peeled and chopped.

Carrie made a pot of coffee. "Dean, wouldn't it have been easier to peel the potatoes before you boiled them?" She thought of how she made potato salad.

"Probably, but the skins add a lot of flavor. I always boil them in their jackets, even for mashed. You can tell me if it makes a difference." Dean gave a shrug, but he was curious about it.

Carrie grinned. "I will. It makes sense though. Why don't you go help Adam. I will let you know when they are done. Ten minutes on the eggs?" She looked at Dean like a kind mother.

Dean smiled. "Ten to twelve. Thanks, I would like to help Adam." With a nod, he went to do just that.

Roman and Hunter sat in the living room. Seth and Chris worked on the next forecast. Shawn and Beth busied themselves with some housework.

"I wish I had the probes. We could be working on the ones that need to be repaired." Hunter sighed, he needed something to do.

Roman agreed. "Me too. Guess we could ask. The are in Scout right? It is in the garage, and the door is shut. Technically it isn't outside." He had hope on his face. He too wanted something to do.

"True, but, I will ask Chris. I am _not_ making that mistake again." Hunter stood. "Come on, let's ask." He led Roman to the den.

Chris was fine with a very quick trip to the garage. Hunter and Roman were soon content, working on the probes on the living room floor.

The morning passed quietly. No one wanted a big, hot lunch so sandwiches were made and eaten in various work places.

When the Miller twins woke up and came downstairs at three-thirty, they found Dean, Roman and Seth working at the kitchen table.

"Hello, boys. Ooo, potato salad?" Ken asked as he poured a cup of coffee for himself and then one for Kyle, who also sat at the table.

"Yes, sir. We made sandwiches earlier. Beth and Carrie put yours in the fridge." Dean nodded to the fridge as he peeled a boiled potato.

Ken went to the fridge. He pulled out a plate with four ham and cheese sandwiches. He carried the plate to the table and sat next to his brother. The twins dove in like starving dogs.

Kyle swallowed a bite. "Where is everyone?" He hoped everything was alright.

Seth answered. "Miss Beth and Miss Carrie went up to take naps. Chris is in the den with Adam. Hunter, Roman and Shawn are in the living room. Kenny is patrolling out back. The Chief and Sheriff are on patrol in the front. We aren't allowed to go outside by orders of Chris." He peeled hard boiled eggs as he spoke.

"Good. We were hoping everyone would stay inside. Better not to make easy targets. Ken and I will grill the steaks later. At least the grill is back out of the way, in the corner of the pool deck." Kyle started in on his second sandwich.

Ken laughed. "What you meant was, Ken will grill the steaks. _You_ burn hot dogs, dear brother. I will grill, you will watch and learn."

Kyle rolled his eyes. "I burned _one_ hot dog, at camp, when we were twelve years old. You can't let anything go, can you?"

"Nope." Ken answered with another laugh. All those who heard, laughed at the brother's antics.

Everyone froze when the sound of a gun shot was heard from the back yard. Ken and Kyle went into "cop mode" in a split second as they drew their weapons.

"Everyone into the den, now!" Kyle ordered as he and Ken headed for the front door. Better to go out that way to stay safe. Before they got to the door, Beth and Carrie had joined their bosses, guns drawn.

The members of the Jericho Team went to the den. It was a windowless room, as it had been the original garage of the house. Hunter closed the door. He too had drawn his weapon. Shawn joined his husband, his gun in hand.

Seth sat on the floor in the corner with Roman on side, Dean on the other. Chris and Adam also sat on the floor, in the other corner. They were all on edge, unsure of what had happened.

"Sh...should we… ca...call Kenny?" Adam could barely get the words out, he shook so hard.

Hunter shook his head. "No. It could distract him at the wrong time. Just breathe everyone. We are perfectly safe in here." He spoke with confident authority.

Everyone jumped when Kenny's voice crackled on Chris' radio. _"Chris? This is Kenny. You there?" _ His voice sounded normal, not stressed.

Chris pulled out the radio to respond. "Yes, Kenny. Go ahead." They all waited for what the officer had to say.

"_You can all relax. It's a false alarm, so to speak. It was either me, or the rattle snake. I had to shoot. Sorry I couldn't warn you first. You can go back to what you were doing. I am sorry. Omega, out."_ If possible, Kenny sounded sheepish more than anything else.

Chris gave a laugh from relief. "It's alright, Kenny. Rather the snake than you. Stay alert. Thanks for letting us know. Chris, out." He stood and held his hand out to help Adam up.

Hunter and Shawn holstered their weapons. Roman and Dean helped Seth to stand. "Well, that was… I'm glad he saw the snake before it bit him. Back to business guys." Hunter opened the door as he spoke.

Shawn nodded. "I dealt with a rattle snake bite during my practical training at the hospital. It was not nice. Well, this came at a bad time, but we're alright. So like Hunter said, back to it."

Chris and Adam went back to their computers, which were in the den. Hunter and Shawn went back to the living room. They still worked on cleaning the probes. The college students went back to the kitchen to finish the potato salad prep.

A few minutes later, the Miller brothers, Carrie and Beth returned to the house. They were talking about the rattle snake Kenny had shot.

"Fourteen buttons, that was a big snake. Kind of a shame to waste the skin. Well, Kenny is lucky he didn't get bit." Kyle remarked as they stood in the kitchen. Beth started yet another pot of coffee.

Ken nodded. "Yeah, he is. I've seen snake bites, they can be very nasty." He recalled a child who'd been bitten by a rattler. The child lived, but the call had been a bad one. He hoped to never see the like again.

Ken then went to talk to Chris. "By the way, John and Ron have gone to see Justin. They will be back later. Dolph and another officer are on patrol in their place. Kenny said to say sorry again and hopes you weren't too unnerved."

"Well, it wasn't fun." Adam spoke under his breath.

Chris gave Adam a pat on the shoulder. "It's alright, baby. Thanks, Ken. I'd rather have been scared for no reason than have Kenny bitten. Shawn has things for snake bites, but no anti venom. It has to be kept cool, and it's really expensive. So far, in all our years of tromping in fields, we've never been bitten. It worries me when Adam goes in to those old buildings to take photos."

"That can be a worry. Well, I'll leave you to it. Call if you need anything." Ken gave the couple a nod. He then joined Kyle in the living room. They were going to play chess. There was a nice marble chess set on one of the end tables.

"Okay, everyone out of the kitchen. Time for me to make the dressing for the salad. It's top secret." Dean declared with a wave of his hands. Roman went to help Shawn and Hunter and Seth went to the den to work on the forecast with Chris.

Carrie and Beth went to fold the towels Shawn had washed and dried. Everyone wanted to stay as busy as possible. It was better than sitting around being worried.

Dean finished up the big bowl of potato salad. He then began to shuck the corn John and Ron had brought with the meat. Dean enjoyed being in the kitchen, it relaxed him, even more than taking pictures.

Dean recalled the time the librarian taught him how to make bread. He was so grateful to the librarian and her daughter and thought of them often. Dean hoped they were both alright. Sometimes, he wished he knew where they were. He also wondered if they ever thought about him. Dean swore he would keep his promise to pay their kindness forward one day.

Seth came into the kitchen. He got root beers for Chris, Adam and himself. He saw that Dean was lost in some deep thought. Seth quietly got the drinks and left Dean alone. That was part of a threesome or any relationship really, everyone needed their alone time at some point. It was a matter of respect.

Dean never knew when Seth came and went. He was lost in happy memories of his life with the librarian and her daughter.

At four, Kenny Omega came inside. He was hot and tired. He needed a rest to regain his alertness. He found everyone in the living room. They played a game of charades.

Kenny grabbed a bottle of water, and joined the others. Everyone greeted the police officer warmly. Kenny smiled and sat on the floor.

"Guys, I am really sorry I sent you into a panic when I shot the snake. I ran into it by a fallen log in the field. I wouldn't have killed it, but it struck at me." Kenny explained, then took a deep drink from his bottle of water.

Chris spoke up for the group. "Don't worry about it. We are all glad you weren't bitten. How are things out there?" He arched his brow in question.

"Hot and quiet. Too quiet, if I am honest. I will tell you the truth, always. I found this in the grass around the pond." Kenny pulled a piece of plastic from his pocket. He handed it to Detective Sergeant Ken Miller; his boss.

Ken took the piece of plastic and looked at it. "It's a wrapper from a power bar. It's new." He handed it over to his brother.

Kyle took the wrapper and looked at it. "You're right, it's not old at all. No fading or other wear. Morrison?" He looked to Kenny, his face set in stone.

Kenny nodded. "That would be my guess. I searched over two miles, but that was all I found. It has to be him. That wrapper is too new and perfect to be random. He is out there, watching. I wish I knew how to draw him out."

Ken nodded. "I have to agree. This didn't just blow in. Maybe we should send the dogs out to find him." He spoke in a thought filled tone.

"I thought of that, but no, Morris is too quick. He will see the dogs and run. I felt like I was playing cat and mouse with him all day. He is very good. The fact that he is a parkour expert doesn't help. He is also able to hide in small places. I also have to wonder how he found this place." Kenny was also lost in thought as he spoke.

Ken and Kyle both shrugged. Kyle spoke. "He's been an enigma since our encounter back in Guymon. However, like any criminal, he will eventually make a mistake. We just have to get him before he can act. We _are_ going to have to think of a way to get him to show himself. Dogs would be the answer, if we had an army of men to be in the field. Come on brother, it's about time to fire up the grill. Who knows, maybe it will draw Morrison out."

The twins stood. Ken had a thought. "We will leave the sliding glass doors open to this room. Let Morrison see in. Don't worry, we will have a close eye out. Is everyone alright with that? You have your vests?" Ken looked at the storm chasers.

"Yes, and we will put them on." Chris spoke as the leader. He put his trust and their lives in the hands of their law enforcement friends.

Kenny held his rifle in his hands. "Chris, I am going to use your room as a look out post. It has a perfect view of the backyard and field. Put your vests on, better safe than not."

Everyone did as told. Kenny went upstairs, the Miller twins went out poolside to light the grill. Carrie and Beth also took look out positions, Beth upstairs, Carrie downstairs. Dean went to the kitchen, Seth and Roman followed.

From his hidden spot, high up in a tree by the pond, John Morrison watched. He'd gone on alert when the sliding glass door opened. He gave a near silent chuckle when he saw the twin Detectives step out of the house. JoMo watched as they went into an alcove where the barbecue grill was set up. He hoped that Jericho would show himself, just long enough to put a bullet in his heart.

Morrison looked over his shoulder, Drew was in the tree with him. "Don't worry, my love. It will be over soon. You will have Jericho's soul to play with." He gave Drew a smile. The vision of Drew in Morrison's crazed mind smiled back.

In the living room of the house, Shawn spoke. "It's going to be alright, Adam. They just want us as safe as possible. Actually, we should wear vests like this when we chase. They would help protect us from flying debris." He tried to keep Adam focused and calm. Shawn knew the bullet proof vests only added to the stress of the situation.

"You know, that's a good thought, Shawn. I'll consider it. Adam baby, it is going to be alright. Be strong." Chris leaned over and kissed his husband as the sat on the couch. Adam was pale and shaken.

Adam leaned on Chris. "I'm okay, or will be. It would be a good idea to wear a vest during the probe runs, especially land probes. Those winds kick up a lot of flying debris." He tried to focus on anything but John Morrison.

Roman came into the living room. "Hey Ken? Dean said to let him know when you put the steaks on so he can start the corn." He called out to the men outside.

"Will do, Roman. Coals will be read in about twenty minutes." Ken answered from the door.

Because of the situation, Dean and Seth were doing the garden salad Carrie was going to make. Beth had managed to make her cake earlier in the afternoon.

Roman returned to the kitchen and relayed Ken's message to Dean. He began to clean the radishes. The tension in the air was thick.

Seth nearly cut his finger when the front door suddenly opened. "It's just us, John and Ron." The Sheriff's deep voice called out. Everyone let out the breaths they held at the intrusion.

John Layfield and Ron Simmons went to the living room, hand in hand. John spoke. "Sorry we didn't call first. To be honest, we didn't think about it. Just and Becky send their deepest thanks. They both hope to be able to see you again. So, what's going on?" He and Ron sat down on the smaller couch. They both looked rested and refreshed.

Ken and Kyle stepped into the room and brought their fellow officers up to date on the situation. "...so vests are on and Omega, Reynolds and Phillips are watching the back from here. Oh, Kenny found this in the grass by the pond." Kyle held out the power bar wrapper Kenny had found.

John took the wrapper, and carefully examined it. "Brand new. This came from Stars Gas Station. They are the only ones that carry this brand." He handed the wrapper to his husband. Ron nodded in silent agreement.

"We thought about using the dogs to flush him out, but decided he was too smart for that. What if we went outside to eat?" Ron spoke in a thought filled tone. He and John had discussed different ways to flush Morrison out on their way to the safe house.

Adam's eyes went wide. "With all due respect, Sheriff but, are you insane? He wants to kill my husband and you want us to go out there and become targets? That is asking too much!" He crossed his arms over his chest. His hazel eyes held sparks of anger.

"What if I go out there, disguised as Chris? Like I was helping to grill the steaks?" Dolph asked from the living room door. He had come in to briefly use the bathroom.

John and Ron looked at each other. This was their future son-in-law, volunteering to put himself at risk. What was the right thing to do?

Dolph saw the exchange between Justin's parents. "Justin would support it. He knows what my job means to me. Also, he would want me to help those who helped him. Let me do it, boss. It will flush Morrison out." He spoke with utter sincerity. He hoped his future in-laws would agree.

Again John and Ron looked at each other. A look passed between them. As Dolph's boss, John spoke. "Alright, you can do it. We know Justin, and yes, he would support this. We both know the hours you spent with Justin, talking about your jobs. You have never once complained about all his time at the restaurant. He has never once complained about your hours of shift work. Nothing will make Ron and I prouder than walking Justin down the aisle to you and having you join the family. Chris, if you would help Dolph become you, it would be appreciated." John turned from Dolph to Chris.

Adam stood. "I'd better go too. Nobody can spike Chris' hair correctly but me." He was deadly serious, but Hunter let out a slight snicker.

Adam rolled his eyes at Hunter and followed Chris and Dolph upstairs. Dolph explained the plan to Kenny when Kenny saw them enter the master bedroom.

"Great idea, Dolph. Very brave of you. Just… keep your eyes open. He is out there, I just know it." Kenny spoke as a fellow officer.

"Me too. Keep an eye on the tree line, up high." Dolph had the same feelings as Kenny.

"You got it." Kenny gave a nod. He looked through the sniper scope on his Carbine.

By the time Chris and Adam had finished, Dolph looked exactly like Chris. Especially from a distance. When they went downstairs, even Dean had to blink twice with his photographic eye.

John pulled Dolph aside in the kitchen. "Keep your head, son. You can do this. We're proud of you, Justin will be too. Just remember, Morrison is like a caged animal."


	46. Descent Into Madness

In the safe house, Adam made a few last minute corrections to Dolph's neatly styled hair. "Dolph, from a distance, I would swear you were Chris. Please, be careful. I don't want anyone else hurt because of me and the past." Adam still felt guilty. Nothing could change the fact that the only reason Drew had entered their lives five years ago was because of him.

Dolph smiled at Adam. "Don't worry, Adam. I will be careful. Look, I don't know the whole story, just part of it from reading the reports from Detective Miller, both of them. You aren't at fault, Adam. Morrison is the one, not you. So as your "husband", don't worry your pretty blond head about it." He gave Adam a very Chris-like smirk as he made air quotes around the word, "husband."

Adam chuckled. "Yes, dear. No, seriously Dolph, I am trying, but it is hard. He is out there, to hurt me, by hurting Chris. It's very hard to take."

Dolph couldn't say any more, he was called into action by Ken Miller. "Hey Chris! Come help, you know how your team likes their steaks cooked." He spoke loudly and hoped Morrison heard.

With a shrug, Dolph became Chris Jericho, right down to Chris' cocky swagger. Chris was in the den, hidden from sight. He smiled when Adam joined him.

"He got your walk down pat." Adam reported as he sat down next to his husband.

Chris immediately knew something was wrong. "What's wrong, Kitten? Worried about Dolph? He knows what he is doing." He put an arm around Adam and pulled him close. He was worried, Adam had not been himself for a while now.

Adam sighed. "It's… the guilt. I just can't help it, Chris. This whole mess with Morrison is my fault. Like I just told Dolph, Drew… five years ago… because of me. I don't want anyone else hurt because of me." He laid his head on Chris' shoulder.

"I should have realized you'd be feeling this way. Baby, I know the memory of what happened still haunts you. I dream about it too sometimes. It was a terrible thing. I feel guilty too, that I couldn't get Drew out of the Escalade. The only thing that keeps me from going down too deep is… that man, in the Escalade, wasn't Drew. Not the Drew McIntyre you knew and once loved. The man in the Escalade had descended into utter madness. Nothing on earth could have saved him; nothing. I think Morrison has also descended into the same darkness. You know what Ken and Kyle found out about him. None of those things had anything to do with you, or I, or anyone here. Try to keep that in mind. Tell you what, next year, we are going to Paris before the season. If we start the season late, who cares? Hunter and Shawn can take the boys out. We will catch up to them. We'll have a wonderful time, just you, me and Paris. I promise." Chris spoke with all the love he felt in his heart for Adam.

"Do you really promise? Paris in the spring and hang the start of the season?" Adam looked up at Chris with hope in his eyes.

Chris smiled. "I promise, Paris in the spring and hang the start of the season. We owe it to ourselves. Now, about the other, do you feel better now?" He pulled Adam in closer.

"A bit, I guess. I… will always carry it with me, but, I will always rejoice in the fact that you came back to me; alive. I do realize Morrison… well, he was that way before. I guess Drew is just his next excuse. I will say, he sure had me fooled at Drew's memorial service. Chris, thank you. I don't just mean about Paris. I mean for always being there for me, no matter what. I love you." Adam leaned in and kissed his husband deeply.

Chris wrapped Adam in his arms and took over the kiss. Their tongues tangled, fingers found their way into hair. Soft moans muffled by the kiss. Chris gently pulled Adam down onto the couch and lay on top of him.

Dean pulled up short the door to the den. He'd been about to ask what the couple wanted to drink at dinner. He started to back away, when he backed into Seth, who let out an "oomph" sound. Dean rolled his eyes and nodded to the couch.

Chris and Adam broke their kiss and looked at the two young men in the doorway. Seth had a hand over his mouth and Dean looked both embarrassed and sheepish. It made the married couple laugh.

"It's alright, guys. Did you need something?" Chris asked as he sat up and brought Adam with him.

Dean spoke. "Well, I was going to ask you what you wanted to drink. I was just going to back away till this one snuck up behind me. Sorry."

Adam smiled at his fellow photographer. "Dean, it's cool, really. Iced tea please, for both of us." He knew Chris preferred tea with steak.

The entire house went on alert when Kenny rapidly came down the stairs. He waved Ken, Kyle, Dolph, Ron and John into the kitchen. Beth and Carrie also came into the room.

"You saw it too?" Kenny asked the two police women.

Beth nodded. "Yes, up in the tree, by the pond. He's fucking up there." Carrie nodded in absolute agreement.

Ken spoke to his undercover officer. "What exactly did you see, Kenny?"

"A water bottle fell from the tree. I caught a quick glimpse of a hand trying to catch it. He made a mistake. I'm sure he doesn't know we saw it. I'm going back up. Ladies, back to your posts too." Kenny, Beth and Carrie vanished as quickly as they had appeared. They all went upstairs this time, each in a different room that looked out over the back of the property.

Kyle Miller spoke. "Let's eat. Give Morrison time to realize he wasn't seen. If we act on him now, he will find another place to hide. Let him think he is secure. Dolph, we will go out again later, on the guise of cleaning the grill. We've got about five hours of daylight left." As he was the first officer to encounter Morrison, he was regarded as the leader.

John Layfield nodded. "I agree. If we're lucky, this will end tonight. Come on, let's eat. Save steaks for those upstairs." He clapped his hands and rubbed them together. He was hungry.

To keep out of sight, Chris ate in the den. He told Adam to sit with Dolph and play along that Dolph was him. Adam hated it for Chris, but he did as asked. Ron made sure the blind on the large kitchen window was open as they all sat at the table. Give Morrison something to look at.

Shawn led the prayer and focused on the fact that it was Memorial Day. He gave thanks to men like his father, who had so gallantly served their country. He then prayed for protection and for the soul of John Morrison.

The group enjoyed their dinner. Dean looked sheepish as everyone praised his potato salad. They also loved the corn on the cob. At dessert, Beth's cake was equally praised, but she didn't hear it. She was upstairs, keeping a watch out for Morrison.

When the meal ended, Roman, Hunter and Shawn cleaned up. They made three plates for the officers upstairs to eat later. Dean took Seth to the dark room to check on the pictures he and Adam had developed over the course of the day.

"Hey! No cheeky kisses!" Roman called out to his lovers as Dean led Seth away.

Seth laughed. "Who? Us? Never, Ro!" He eagerly followed Dean. Roman hadn't seen what they'd seen in the den. Ever since watching the kiss the Jericho's shared, Dean wanted to kiss Seth. Roman would get his cheeky kisses later.

Roman dried a cup as he watched Dean and Seth. He never once begrudged or felt jealous if Dean wanted time with Seth. He knew Dean and Seth felt the same. It was part of why their triad worked, their utter respect for each other.

The four law enforcement officers and Dolph "Chris Jericho" Ziggler, went upstairs to go over their plan to flush out Morrison.

Adam went into the den to be with Chris. "I'm sorry you're isolated in here, my Lion. I hope they are right, that this will all be over soon. I just want to simply chase storms again. Chris… I won't be mad if you change your mind about Paris. I know you were trying to make me feel better." He sat down on the couch next to Chris. Honesty glowed from his eyes.

Chris reached out and caressed Adam's cheek. "No, I am not going to change my mind. During dinner I did some checking. The best time for spring in Paris is the second week of April. We can go for three weeks. We would be back in time for the start of the chase season. We'd only miss the first few days. I don't care if the biggest tornado outbreak in history happens. We are going to Paris on April sixth. I booked the flight during dessert. I just need to know where you want to stay." Chris showed Adam their booked air line tickets on his computer.

Adam blinked, then leaned forward to look at the email that confirmed the purchase of two first class airline tickets from Oklahoma City, to New York to Paris, France. He then leaned over and kissed Chris for all he was worth.

Chris pulled Adam down on top of him, as he moved to lay on the couch. Chris' hands slid down the back of Adam's jeans. Adam made his kittenish moan as Chris' hand cupped his bare ass.

Dean stood in the doorway of the den. "Now I know why you call him, Kitten." He had to joke to hide his embarrassment that he'd caught the Jericho's kissing again.

Adam pulled back from the kiss. He turned and glared at Dean. "Okay, this is becoming a very bad habit, Ambrose. This had better be important." He was more frustrated than angry.

Chris chuckled as he sat up, taking Adam with him. "Yup, that's why. It's alright, Dean. Did you need something?" He winked at Dean to let him know they weren't mad at him.

Dean couldn't stop the smirk that pulled at his lips. "Ken wants you guys. Adam needs to check Dolph's hair. They are ready to go back outside, before it gets too dark. Also, Adam, our photos are almost dry. They turned out good. Adam, I am sorry I interrupted you again." His voice became sincere as he apologized.

Adam got up. He ruffled Dean's hair with a wink. "It's okay, Dean. But remember, pay back can be a fuckin' bitch." He smirked at Dean and went to the kitchen.

Chris laughed even louder. "Uh oh, I'd be worried, Dean." He put an arm around Dean's shoulder and led him to follow after Adam.

When they got to the kitchen, Adam, Chris and Dean turned serious. Ken spoke. "Morrison is still up in the tree. Kenny saw movement through his scope. That means Morrison is getting antsy. Now is the time he will make mistakes. Dolph, Kyle and I are going outside to casually clean the grill. You don't have to hide, but stay away from the windows."

As Ken spoke, Adam quietly fixed Dolph's hair. When he finished, Dolph once again looked like Doctor Christopher Keith Jericho. Adam gave Dolph a smile and a kiss on the cheek, just in case Morrison saw them. The real Chris Jericho stood back, out of the view of the doors and windows, especially those that looked out toward the backyard and field.

Hunter spoke. "I think we should go to the den. The police don't need to worry about us being in the way." He looked at Chris who nodded in approval.

"We would appreciate that. Okay, act casual." Kyle smiled at the storm chasers. He did admire and appreciate how they all cooperated so willingly.

The Jericho team moved around. Shawn and Roman got some cans of soda and Seth grabbed a couple of bags of chips. It looked like they were preparing to watch a move or something on television. Casually the group moved towards the den.

Kyle, Ken and Dolph (as Chris), grabbed some cleaning things and went out to take care of the grill. They made casual conversation about how Chris got a water polo scholarship for college. It was just an ordinary talk. They never once looked up toward the trees in the field. The three knew, five highly armed fellow officers were watching over them from the upstairs of the house.

Upstairs, Carrie and Beth were ready, at an open window in the Helmsley's bedroom. John Layfield and Ron Simmons were in the master bedroom with Kenny. The upstairs was dark, and they could not be seen.

The two officers who had taken over in the front of the house were on stand by. Gary and Art had come at Dolph's request, because Dolph fully trusted them, and they were friends outside of work.

The two K-9 Officers and their German Shepherd officers were also on stand by. They all knew Morrison was there. As a last resort, they would send out the two dogs, if ordered by Chief Layfield. Nine members of law enforcement waited with baited breath. Three of their fellow officers had put themselves in the direct path of a madman.

In the den, the only sound was the "click" of seven cans of drinks being cracked open. Chris wanted to ease the enormous tension in his team.

"Hey Adam, might as well tell them our news. Not point of it being a secret." Chris gave Adam a nudge and nodded with a smile.

Adam grinned. "Well, Chris booked us a flight to Paris. We are going on April sixth and will be gone for three weeks. Shawn, I am getting Paris, in the spring!" As tense as the situation was, he couldn't help the excitement he felt.

Shawn hugged Adam. "I'm so pleased for you. You have wanted this for years. Chris, you are a good man. Don't worry about a thing. Hunter and I know what to do to prep for the season. Dean can drive the Scout while Hunter drives Rover. You won't miss much, if anything. You just concentrate on having a wonderful time!" He hugged Adam again. The lift in the atmosphere was needed.

Roman perked at Shawn's words. "Wait, that's next season… how can Dean drive Scout? Our program is just for this season." He was a bit confused.

Chris gave Roman a smile. "I was going to talk to you about this later, but, I guess now is the time. Adam, Hunter, Shawn and I have been talking about this, for a while now. You three have been a blessing to us, and to Jericho Storm Chase Incorporated. We would like to formally invite you to become permanent members of the team. We need you, and more than that, we _want_ you. We have all grown to love you like little brothers. You have brought so much to the team. New ideas and great skills. You've breathed fresh air and new life into Jericho Storm Chase. So, what do you think? Will you join us?" Chris put the cards on the table. He looked at Roman, Dean and Seth with a smile.

Roman looked at Seth and Dean. Seth and Dean looked at Roman, both smiled with excitement. They too had talked. The trio had decided to ask if they could chase again next season, but weren't sure how Chris, Adam, Shawn and Hunter would feel about it. Seth and Dean gave Roman a nod in unison. Roman would speak as the oldest, and as their leader.

Roman reached out and took his lover's hands in his, and spoke. "First of all, thank you. We have been wondering how to ask if we could chase with you next year. You have all been so wonderful to us. We feel like you can teach us so much more than we could ever learn in a class room. And, we don't just mean about the the weather and photography. We also feel, and I don't mean this egotistically at all, that we have brought things to the team. So yes, we would be honored to officially join Jericho Storm Chase, Incorporated. There is just one thing, we sit for our Doctoral panels next year, will that make it difficult?" Roman knew they would have to spend a lot of time finishing up their thesis' for their panel sittings.

Hunter was the first to speak. "Not in the least. We will be glad to help you with your panel prep. You know both Chris and I are on the panel and Adam will be for Dean's panel. However, that won't make any difference. We want you on the team, Doctorates or not. However, I am sure all three of you will pass with flying colors. The three of you have become very dear to us. Welcome to the team." Hunter clapped Roman on the back. He was extremely pleased. Roman wasn't Randy, but he and Roman had developed a close bond of friendship.

Chris reached over and shook hands with Roman, Seth and Dean. "Welcome to the team. We will go over all the legal stuff when we get back home. It's nothing to worry about. I know with the three of you on the team, we will get answers to some of our questions. Roman, I really want you to keep concentrating on that theory about lightening, especially that one picture. Dean, you keep coming up with ideas and learning from Adam. You're not only a fine photographer and smart. You are a fine young man. All three of you are. Seth, keep working on you ideas and programs. I have a feeling you could be running the NWS one day. But, above all that, we are glad to have such wonderful new friends with us. Fuck that, not friends, but family. We _are_ a family." He raised his can of root beer. The others copied Chris' action.

"To the family!" The group toasted in chorus. They "clinked" their cans and sipped to toast.

Their celebration came to an abrupt halt. The sounds of shouts, gunfire and barking dogs filled the air. No one moved, unsure of what had happened.

Hunter reacted first, followed by Shawn. They drew their weapons and stood by the closed door. Roman pulled Seth and Dean into a corner and stood in front of them. Chris did the same with Adam.

They heard more shouts, gunfire and barking. "We stay here until we know what's going on." Hunter spoke in a quiet, but deadly firm voice. Chris was more than glad to let Hunter be the voice of authority for the team in security related situations.

The interesting thing, especially for the three college students was the way Shawn now looked. There was no sign of the kind, warm Pastor. Instead, Shawn was more like a grizzled guard dog, ready to kill anyone who dared threaten his family. Shawn was actually more imposing than his larger husband. It made Dean respect Shawn even more.

"What the hell is going on out there?!" Adam nearly whimpered a third round of gunfire was heard.

Chris held Adam close. "I don't know, Kitten. We will be alright. You just think of where you want to stay in Paris. You'll get your pictures of Sacré-Cœur, the Eiffel Tower and the Louvre. You will get to see Mona face to face." He wanted to keep Adam focused on nice thoughts, and to not go back to feeling guilty.

Adam leaned against Chris as they moved to sit on the floor. "I can't wait. I'll decide soon..." His words were cut off when they heard more shouts. This time it sounded like the voices were in the kitchen.

"Shawn! Come quick! We need medical help. It is safe!" Kyle Miller's voice was heard in the den.

Immediately the intimidating Shawn was gone. He holstered his weapon and started to open the door. Hunter stopped him.

"No, Shawn. Let me go first. It could be a trick. Remember who we are dealing with." Hunter spoke firmly and opened the door, gun drawn. He gave Shawn a kiss and a look of utter love and devotion. Hunter left the room.

"That man loves you. But he is right, it could be a trick. Morrison is a sly fox." Chris spoke in support of Hunter's decision.

Shawn smiled at Chris. "And I love him. I hope he is wrong about it being a possible trick." He waited with fear and anxiousness for Hunter to return.

"Everyone, it is alright. Shawn, get your first aid stuff. Roman go with him. It's safe, they have Morrison." Hunter called out from the kitchen. He sounded perfectly calm and normal, not forced.

Roman and Shawn went out the front door to get the heavier medical equipment from the ROW. They would get the rest from Scout and Rover in the garage on the way back.

"Dean, you stay in here with Seth and Adam. I'm going to see what's happened. I will be back soon." Chris spoke firmly to Dean. He kissed Adam then went to the kitchen.

Adam and Seth moved to sit on the couch. Dean stood in the doorway. "He trusts you very much, Dean. He wouldn't have left me here if he didn't. It took him a long time to let Hunter look after me." He gave Dean a smile. It made Dean feel proud.

"I'm glad he trusts me. It means a lot to me. Adam, you don't have to worry about us joining the team. I won't get in the way of you shooting storm video." Dean wanted Adam to know he would never do anything to undermine Adam's work.

Adam's face twisted in confusion. "Dean, it never once crossed my mind. It's not like trying to get a sensational story for the news, where they push and shove for the best shots. I for one am extremely grateful you will be with us. I've needed a second videographer. Nobody even came close to the talent you have. I can finally put my full concentration on probe shots when needed. You know how hard it is to fire a probe and still film the storm? Hunter will be glad not to have to worry about me falling out of the window trying. I am proud to have you on the team. When we do the legal stuff, I'll help you get your broker's license. That way you can deal with Cole." He again smiled at Dean.

Dean beamed. "Thanks, Adam. Say, what kind of legal things are you talking about?"

Adam laughed. "Because of the work we do, we Incorporated Jericho Storm Chase. It all has to do with the fact that we sell footage for profit and gain. It helps protect our work. We also have stocks, but only the four of us own the shares. I am sure Chris intends to give you a percentage. I don't understand most of it… just the brokering parts..." He was interrupted when Roman came to the door.

"Shawn needs you, Adam. Bad dog bites and Dolph was grazed by a bullet. Ken got a bullet in the arm. Come, please?" Roman looked and sounded harried.

Adam bit back the bile of guilt that rose in his throat. He hurried off to help Shawn. Seth and Dean followed Roman to the kitchen, glad to be out of the small, stuffy den.

When he got to the kitchen, John Morrison was tied down in one of the kitchen chairs. His ankles were shackled together as well. Shawn tended to a nasty looking dog bite on Morrison's right forearm. He had a matching wound on the left arm.

"I'll tend to this. Go to Dolph. Graze on his upper right arm" Shawn nodded to Dolph.

Dolph sat on a chair. John Layfield held a cloth on the wound. Adam grabbed his first aid kit from the box on the floor.

"Where is Ken? How bad is he?" Adam asked as he sat down in front of Dolph, who was shirtless. He began to clean the bleeding wound.

Ron Simmons spoke. "Upstairs with Kyle and the ladies. He got hit in the upper left arm."

John Morrison let out a hiss as Shawn cleaned the wound on his left arm. "Sorry, John. You don't need stitches, but one puncture is rather deep. I'll give you a shot to help with the pain." Shawn spoke softly, like he dealt with a wild animal.

Morrison looked at his arms. "Drew won't like me now. My arms will be scarred. He likes me to look perfect." He spoke in an odd tone of voice, his eyes held a lost look.

Adam stopped what he was doing and looked at Shawn, his brow arched in confusion. Shawn returned the look. It was the first Morrison had spoken since being captured.

"John, Drew is… dead. Remember? We spoke at his memorial service in Tampa." Adam spoke with same confusion in his voice that was on his face.

John turned to look at Adam. "No, don't joke like that. Can't you see him?" John Morrison had a look of confusion on his own face.

Shawn taped the last bandage in place. "Where, John? Look around, Drew isn't here."

"Yes he is, right there. See?" JoMo pointed to the area behind Shawn.

Even though they knew Drew wasn't there, everyone looked to where JoMo pointed. Shawn's expression changed to one of pity as he prepared a small injection of pain medication.

Shawn swiftly administered the medicine. He swiped the prick with an alcohol pad. Lastly, he put a small, round blue Band-Aid on the prick. Shawn knelt down to better look Morrison in the eye.

"Son, Drew McIntyre died five years ago. He was killed by a tornado. We were all there and saw it happen. I am sorry." Shawn kept his voice soft, he was in full Pastor mode.

JoMo shook his head. "No, you're mistaken. He wasn't killed, he couldn't be here if he was. Tell them Drew, tell them!" He looked to where Drew "stood" behind Shawn.

Shawn bowed his head, then looked up JoMo. "John, does Drew talk to you?"

Before JoMo could speak, Ken came downstairs, his brother Kyle held on to him. Beth and Carrie followed the twins down. They sat Ken on the bench seat behind the kitchen table.

Ken looked a bit pale. A bloody bandage was wrapped around his upper left arm. Shawn got up and went to tend to him.

"Ambulance is on the way. It's not as bad as it could have been. What's going on?" Kyle asked. He could see the looks on faces, and they concerned John Morrison.

Chris held up a hand to Kyle. He leaned in to whisper to Adam. "Get him to talk." Chris nodded to Morrison.

John Layfield also leaned into Adam. "Yes, please. We need to know, is he faking for mercy or is he really off his rocker." He gave Adam a nod of encouragement.

Adam looked over at Shawn. Shawn felt Adam's gaze. He looked at Adam. Shawn smiled and gave Adam a nod. "You can do it." Shawn mouthed more than spoke.

Adam got up and went to sit in front of JoMo. JoMo stared at the space where Drew "stood." Adam didn't quite know where to start. He decided it was best to repeat Shawn's last question.

Adam placed a wary hand on Morrison's knee, to get his attention. When JoMo looked at Adam, the blond repeated the question. "Does Drew talk to you?"

A puzzled look crossed JoMo's face as he cocked his head. "Of course he does."

Everyone in the room was frozen. They all listened to the man bound to the chair. Shawn had finished Ken's bandage and also sat as still as a stone.

Adam continued. "What does he tell you?"

JoMo's eyes narrowed. "To make _you_ suffer. You hurt him, you blond bitch. You hurt my wonderful Drew. Didn't he my love?" JoMo stared over Adam's shoulder. It looked like he listened as someone spoke.

Adam swallowed hard. "John, Drew cheated on me. Drew came after me. It wasn't my fault he died. Chris tried to save him. Drew died because of his own actions." He kept his emotions in check, but it was hard.

"You're lying. Drew told me, it was _your_ fault. You sabotaged him at work. He told me, to hurt you, by killing Chris. He says you deserve it." The oddest thing was, there was no anger or malice in Morrison's tone or in the expression on his face. The man clearly and fully believed everything he said.

Adam didn't know what to say or how to react. He leaned back in the chair. He gave the others a helpless look.

Morrison spoke again. "Drew isn't happy with me. I failed him..." He looked back to where he imagined Drew to be. "I'm sorry, baby. What can I do now?" He looked at the empty space with angst filled eyes.

Everyone remained still, as if they were waiting for a ghost to actually speak. Even the well seasoned law enforcement officers jumped when a loud knock echoed on the front door.

John Layfield gave a little chuckle at his own nerves as he went to the door. The ambulance had arrived. Ken was helped onto a gurney by his very worried twin. Dolph also went, just to make his future in-laws happy.

"We'll come to the hospital as soon as we can. What about John? A doctor should see to those bites." Shawn was concerned that Morrison might not get the help he needed.

Ron Simmons looked at Shawn. "He will be taken care of. We're taking him to the mental section at the hospital. He obviously needs to be assessed. Our staff there is excellent. He will be in good, very secure hands there.

Shawn nodded. "What do you think will happen to him? A trial?" He was very worried about John Morrison. Despite everything, Morrison was still a child of God and deserved to be helped.

Ron understood Shawn's concern, he held a very deep faith in God himself. "Well, a trial will be up to Ken Miller and the recommendations of the psychiatrists. My guess would be that he will wind up at the MCFP in Springfield, Missouri."

"What is the MCFP?" Adam asked as he got up to stand next to Chris. He needed his Lion's strength.

To everyone's surprise, it was Dean who answered. "The Mental Health Center for Federal Prisoners. I read about in a book about the Birdman of Alcatraz. He died at the MCFP in Springfield." He spoke with a shrug. Dean had an uncanny way of retaining nearly everything he read.

"Is there any chance he could escape or are we really… free and safe?" Chris looked to Ron and John for an answer. The team needed to know.

"You're absolutely safe, I promise. Many have tried to escape from the mental section, none have. You are free to continue to use the house as long as you want or you can go back to your hotel. We will be in touch with you tomorrow." John Layfield answered Chris with a smile.

The Jericho team watched as a heavily shackled John Morrison was led off by the Chief and Sheriff. When the door closed behind them, it felt like a universal weight had lifted.

"I wonder what Drew told him, just before they left?" Shawn asked as he began to clean up the used first aid supplies.

Adam shrugged. "To be honest, I don't want to know. I think he really thought Drew was there. Are we really… is this nightmare really over?"

Kenny Omega, who had sat quietly on the stairs, spoke. "It's over as far as being in danger. I am sure the boss and his brother will need to clean things up with you. Sorry, I am glad that Morrison has been caught. I'm just a little disappointed that it means I'll be going back to Dodge City. I was looking forward to chasing storms a bit longer. Still, I'd rather you be safe."

Chris sighed. "We will be sorry to lose you too, Kenny. You were great to have around. Well, I say we stay here tonight, then go back to the hotel tomorrow. After all, we are paying for it."

"Good. I just want to get back to normal." Adam stated sharply as he closed his first aid kit.

It looked one storm had finally blown over, but, had it really?


	47. More Time to Breathe

By noon, on Tuesday May 31st, the Jericho Storm chase team were back in their rooms at the Ranch House Motel, in Pampa, Texas. It felt good to be back in their usual routine.

It took Chris about thirty seconds to strip Adam of his clothes and toss him onto the bed. Chris stripped off his own clothes and joined his husband. The passion filled touches and kisses began at once.

"You've been so strong and brave, baby. I'm so proud of you. I love you so much." Chris whispered softly as he lay next to his husband.

Adam smiled softly. He turned on to his side and wrapped his arms around Chris, and tossed a knee over Chris' hip. If he could have, Adam would have melted into Chris' skin. "Because you gave me the strength. I love you so very much." Adam playfully bit Chris' earlobe with a growl.

Chris replied with the lion-like growl that Adam loved. In a swift motion, Chris rolled so that now his husband was under him. Adam closed his eyes and sighed, he was home, under Chris where he felt safe, secure and very much loved.

Without any prep, Chris began to work his cock into Adam's tight hole. They both wanted to feel each other. Adam knew the painful intrusion would soon turn into one of the best feelings in the world.

"So damn tight." Chris grunted as he worked himself into Adam.. No one, just no one had ever felt as good as his Adam. Before he'd met Adam, Chris had been a player, so he considered himself a good judge of sex partners. No one had ever even come close to being as good as Adam.

Adam splayed his legs open further to give Chris deeper access to his hole. When Chris was balls deep inside his husband, he drew Adam into a tongue tangling, passion filled kiss. He reached down between their entwined bodies and took hold of Adam's cock.

Adam let out his infamous kittenish mewl. He raked his fingers down Chris' back, then up again where his hands tangled in Chris' hair. Chris thrust in and out of Adam and his hand pumped the blond's cock at a sensual pace. It was one of those times were slow and tender was what the couple wanted and needed.

Soft moans and the sound of skin sliding together filled the room. Once in awhile, a "click" of their teeth bumping together chimed in. The sounds increased as their need to release grew more and more intense. It was the crescendo of their sexual orchestra.

Chris' hand pulled and tugged on Adam's cock faster. He could tell Adam was close when the blond's whimpers and moans grew more needy and frequent.

"Cum for me, Kitten. Show me how good I make you feel. Let it go, become my undone, beautiful mess." Chris husked in Adam's ear. He then bit down on the hot spot on Adam's neck. Chris felt Adam's very soul tremble as his cock released and coated Chris' hand, oozed down onto their torsos and thighs.

Adam cried out, his body tensed as his cock erupted. His muscles tightened around Chris' cock. It was enough to make Chris cum with his own moan of pleasure. His essence mixed with Adam's as they kissed deeply.

After a sigh of contentment, Chris rolled off Adam and lay on his back. Adam turned on his side and curled up against Chris. He rested his knee on Chris' hip and laid a hand on his husband's chest.

Chris wrapped his arms around Adam. "God, we needed that." He softly kissed the top of Adam's blond head.

Adam nuzzled his cheek against Chris' shoulder. "Yes, we did." Adam gave Chris' skin a series of light butterfly kisses.

After several quiet minutes passed, Chris sighed again. "We'd better go shower. Not sure when the Chief and Sheriff will get here." Chris gave Adam a gentle nudge.

Adam let out a small whine. He could have stayed put all day. "Oh, I know what I want to do in Paris. I think we should rent an apartment. We can save money that way. But, I want one grand night in the Ritz." He'd gotten up off the bed as he spoke. He dug their shower kits from the bag they'd taken to the safe house. He would finish unpacking later.

Chris grabbed clean tee shirts, jeans, undies and socks for both of them from the dresser. "Okay, we'll look into apartments. It is more practical. You know, I am really going to miss Kenny. I will admit, knowing he was on guard was nice. At least we don't have to worry any more." He followed Adam into the small bathroom.

The Jericho's talked as they showered. While the conditioner set in their hair, they wound up jerking each other off. With reluctance, they went on getting ready.

Shawn had Hunter had been more restrained than the Jericho's. When they got to their room, the older couple unpacked their bags. Hunter had plans though, he was going to fuck Shawn senseless as soon as possible.

"I'm so glad Adam is finally going to have his spring in Paris. I don't think it would have happened if we didn't have the boys." Shawn spoke as he folded a pair of Hunter's jeans.

Hunter chuckled. "Me either. That means Chris believes in and trusts them; especially Seth. I'm going to miss Kenny. It was nice to know Chris and Seth were protected. Well, at least that danger is over. You know, I should feel bad about Morrison, but when I think of what he put us through, and all those other crimes..." He let his thought and words trail off. He sometimes wished he could be more like Shawn in that department.

Shawn went to his husband in and hugged him. "I know the hell he put us through. But, Morrison deserves our pity, Hunter. The man has lost his mind. I think we are very lucky that we had such good people protecting us. I am also thankful to God no one was killed. I hope he will get the help he needs." He couldn't help the way he felt.

Hunter gave Shawn a sweet kiss. "I'm sure he will, babe. I wonder how Ken is doing?" He took the last items from their bag and put them in a drawer.

"I'm sure Ron and John will tell us. Want some coffee?" Shawn asked as he folded the last pair of his jeans. Hunter nodded. Shawn went to make the coffee. Hunter sat down and began to read the newspaper.

Carrie and Beth had gone to the hospital to check on their colleagues. Kenny Omega went to the hotel room that had been used as the "spy" room. He called Kota and let him know what had happened. Kenny then took a nap, he was mentally and physically exhausted.

In the room occupied by the three college grad students, Roman took a shower. Seth and Dean sat on the bed. Seth was deep in thought.

Dean reached over and caressed Seth's bearded chin. "Something bothering you, baby?"

Seth looked at Dean. "No, not really. Just… so much has happened in such a short span of time. Was it real? Are we really going to keep working with the team? Are we really going to get married, well… you know what I mean." He looked at Dean with utter confusion on his handsome face.

Dean smiled at Seth. "I understand, Sethie. It has been fast and furious. But, yes all of it was and is real. We are official members of Jericho Storm Chase. Yes, we are going to have a commitment ceremony. And, the best part of all; we are safe from that crazy madman. We'll be back to the routine soon. It will be better then." They both turned when Roman came out of the bathroom.

Roman was dressed in a black tee shirt and jeans. His long, raven hair fell in damp waves. Both Seth and Dean's cocks twitched in their jeans, and had lust filled looks in their eyes.

"Now boys, remember what we talked about a couple of days ago. Keep leering at me like that and I will forget our promise." Roman winked and gave Seth and Dean each a quick peck on the lips.

Seth looked at Dean again. "Oh, that was real too? Did we promise no more sex until after the ceremony? Dean, why were we so stupid? Especially with our own, personal Samoan Adonis looking so fuckin' hot?" He didn't actually whine, but he was damn close to it.

Dean did let out a whine. "Yeah. That was real too. We decided it would make the ceremony even more special. But, on that night, Roman will be all ours, and we will be his." He gave Seth a kiss.

Before Roman could respond, there was a knock on their door. Roman, still wary, went to the door. He barely cracked it open. It was Hunter.

"Hey, the Chief and Sheriff are here. They want to talk to us. Come to Chris and Adam's room as soon as you can." Hunter informed the students.

Roman nodded. "Be there in five, Hunt." Hunter gave a nod. Roman closed the door and turned to his boys. "Y'all ready?"

Dean stood. "Gotta take a piss." He hurried off to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, the Jericho team, Kenny Omega, Chief Layfield and Sheriff Simmons were all in the Jericho's hotel room.

John Layfield started to speak, but a knock on the door stopped them. Kenny got up, he'd sat on the floor by the door out of habit.

Kenny opened the door, then smiled. "Come on in." He moved out of the way.

Beth, Carrie, Dolph, Kyle and Ken entered the room. Ken had his left arm in a sling, but otherwise he looked healthy and well rested.

Shawn got up from the chair he'd sat in. "Ken, please sit. How are you? Dolph, how are you?" Hunter had also gotten up so Dolph could sit.

"I'm fine, thanks. Nothing but a scratch really." Dolph waved off his injury.

Ken spoke up. "He saved my life. If the bullet hadn't grazed Dolph first, I would have taken a full blast, maybe lost my arm. Dolph is a true hero." Ken gave Dolph's knee a pat, along with a grateful smile.

John Layfield leaned against the wall. "I didn't know you were going to be here. Kyle, it's technically your case, so go ahead." He was happy to let Detective Sergeant Kyle Miler take over the meeting.

Kyle stepped forward. "Well, I guess I should start off with AJ Styles. They think he is going to be alright. He will have a long, painful recovery, but they are fairly sure he will recover. We were finally able to speak to him. We didn't want to push him too hard, but he told us enough. Styles said they were having a picnic. They were talking about going to Las Vegas to get married. Of course, I don't know yet if that was real on Styles' part or if it was part of a story because of our bugging their conversations. Anyway, Styles said in a flash, Morrison seemed to change. Styles said, Morrison said, If that's what you want, Drew I will kill him for you. Styles can't remember much after that. It happened so fast. We can only assume it was then when Morrison attacked him. We went back and listened to the recording. Apparently there were some transmission issues, we only have a lot of static. That explains why Carrie and Beth didn't realize what was about to happen." Kyle stopped talking when Seth raised his hand to speak, as if he were in class room.

Seth spoke when Kyle nodded to him. "If I could have a copy of the tape recording, I might be able to clean it up. Get rid of the static. I don't know if I can, but I am willing to try, if it would help."

Both Kyle and Ken smiled. Kyle responded. "That would be most helpful, Seth. I'll get you a copy, today. Guess that leads me to the next part. I know you are anxious to get back to your work, but we need you here for at least another day, maybe two. We need statements from all of you. Then they will have to be transcribed and typed for you to sign. Ken and I need every "i" dotted and "t" crossed. Then you will be free to go. I honestly don't think it will go to trial. Morrison, in his current mental state, couldn't face a trial. We are fairly sure he will be sent to the MCFP in Springfield. I wish we could put him on trial, but at least he will be in jail. Are you still willing to stick with this till the bitter end?" He looked at the seven storm chasers, his eyes landed on Chris last.

Chris knew how his team felt. "Yes, we promised we would see it through. Another couple of days won't matter. Next weather looks to be further north, in a week. So, we have time. I just want to say thank you, to all of you. We are alive and safe because of you. The only reason I am slightly sorry it's over is losing Kenny. He's become a member of our odd little family and we will miss him."

Ken grinned. "Well, I have been thinking about that. While it is highly unlikely it will happen, Morrison is very sly. Until he is safely locked up in Springfield, Kenny will stay with you. Kyle and I figured, better safe than sorry. Kenny, any objections?" He looked at his number one undercover officer with a smile.

Kenny broke out in a huge grin. "No Sir, boss, no objections at all. But are you sure? We were in the middle of that drug dealer investigation."

Ken shook his head. "No problem. You can spend the next two days putting Beth in the picture. She will take over the case. Beth, you've earned this. If all goes well, you will make Detective. I know you've been wanting a chance for promotion."

It was Beth's turn to grin. "Thanks, boss. Yes, I have. I won't let you down, I promise. Kenny, we'll get started as soon as possible. Thanks again." She could hardly contain her joy as Carrie hugged her.

Kyle spoke again. "Carrie, you haven't been forgotten. When we get back to Guymon, you will be promoted to Sergeant. You have more than earned it. I know you don't want to be a Detective, but, I still want you as my second. I couldn't do what I do without you." He gave Carrie a smile and a wink.

Carrie, being older, was more reserved, but she too had a huge smile on her face. "Thank you, Kyle. Of course I will stay with you. We make a good team. I really appreciate it." She winked at Kyle then was hugged by Beth. They had become close friends since they met.

"So wait, that means we aren't losing Kenny yet? That's wonderful. It was so much better when I knew Chris and Seth were being guarded by Kenny. I guess you're stuck with us." Hunter spoke happily. It was really nice to know Kenny would be with them for a bit longer.

Kenny still smiled. "I am really looking forward to it. I take it the department will pay for my hotels?" He gave Ken a look, his brow arched.

Ken nodded. "Of course. Keep your receipts and you will be reimbursed. Now, if we could use your room, Kenny, we can get started on those statements. John, Ron, you will join us?"

Ron nodded. "I will, for a while. The safe house parts fall under my jurisdiction, the rest is John's. I have to go out in the county later. We still have tornado damage to deal with."

"I'll be there. But, I have a lot to deal with in town too. Dolph, son, if you are up to it, you can be my stand in during the statements." John looked at Dolph with utter confidence.

Dolph nodded. "Sure thing. I am fine. It just itches like crazy. Doc said that was normal. I will be happy to stay." It meant a lot that John trusted him with something so important.

Ken stood. "Good, we will get started. Roman, we will start with you. All we want is for each of you to tell us everything you can remember since this all started. It's what we need to make sure Morrison gets what he deserves. No stress." He wanted to make sure everyone understood how important their statements were.

Shawn smiled along with everyone else. "I'm pleased that so much good has come from bad. Roman, go with them. We will look after your boys."

Roman kissed Dean and Seth. He went off with the police officers to make his statement. He had no fears, they were doing this to keep those who had helped them.

The once full hotel room was nearly empty. "Adam, Dean we'd better make a shopping list. I also need first aid replacements. It's going to be a big trip." Shawn stated as he pulled out his notebook.

Chris looked at Seth. "Forecast?"

Seth grinned. "Of course." Soon they had their computers up and running. Chris had his pens, pencils and paper ready for his hand drawn forecast.

A bit later, Adam held a stop watch in his hand. He used it for photography, but now he'd been called to time a US outline drawing contest between Seth and Chris. "Okay, on three… one… two… three!" he pushed the button.

Chris and Seth picked up their pens. "Done!" Chris called out almost as soon as the pen was in his hand.

Adam clicked the watch. "5.6 seconds! That's your personal best, Lion! Sorry, Seth." He was so proud of Chris. He gave his husband a kiss then back to doing the shopping list with Shawn, Hunter and Roman. Roman had returned and Dean went to make his statement.

"That's really good, Seth. You're getting so much better and faster. You will beat me one day." Chris gave Seth's black/blond hair a tousle.

Seth smiled at Chris. "No worries, Chris. I can punch up your hand drawn map in one second. Then print it out. I'll ever beat your talent and to be honest, I wouldn't want to. That's your thing, boss. I'm puzzled isn't it odd to go to Nebraska this early?"

Chris nodded as he did a complicated math formula in his head. When he wrote down the numbers he spoke. "Yes, it is. Normally, we'd be headed to western Kansas or eastern Colorado. I have to say though, nothing about this season really surprises me anymore. You know, Adam and I were married in a field near Grand Island, Nebraska." Chris smiled at the memory as he looked over at Adam.

"Hey, Roman. Wouldn't it be cool to have our Triad Ceremony in the same field? Unless Chris and Adam object, which I would understand." Seth looked from Roman to Adam.

Adam arched his brow at Seth. "Why on earth would we object? It think it would be wonderful. The biggest issue is if we will be in the area on June fifteenth." He gave Seth a smile.

Chris nodded in agreement. "It would be easy to find. I have it memorized in my head. We also have the GPS numbers just to be sure. We will just have to see where we are. If we can work it out, we will."

Dean returned. "Seth baby, they want you now. They said we can go shopping anytime. They won't finish today." He filled them in on what Ken had told him.

"Adam, Dean and I will do the shopping. Hunter, my dearest, darling, handsome husband, will you please clean out the coolers and wash them?" Shawn spoke in an overly dramatic, sweet voice and batted his eyelashes at Hunter.

Hunter smirked. "Only if you promise to give me head later." He gave Chris a sly wink as Chris snickered.

Shawn's mouth fell open. "Hunter Hearst Helmsley! Not in front of the children! But yes, I will." Dean laughed so hard he actually fell out of the chair he sat on.

Dean's antics made everyone laugh. It was the first time they had seen Dean so relaxed and carefree. No one noticed when Roman quickly swiped a tear from his cheek. Dean had come so far since his talk with Shawn, then himself and Seth. Roman just wish Seth could had seen what just happened.

Dean picked himself up off the floor. "Sorry, but the expression on Shawn's face… was priceless. I guess though, it is good to have parents that love each other." He chuckled again as he sat back down.

Shawn and Hunter smiled at Dean. "That we do. So you'd better look after your mother when you go shopping." Hunter yelped when Shawn smacked him upside the head. Dean laughed again.

"I will, dad." Dean gave Hunter a wink. It felt so nice to be able to laugh and joke about parents. Dean hadn't felt that way in a long, long time.

Roman quietly stepped outside. He didn't want Dean to see him cry. Roman spun on his heels when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Ro? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Seth asked softly. He'd just finished with the cops and was on his way back to the Jericho's room.

Roman explained about Dean. "… he actually called Hunter, dad. Sethie our Dean is finally free of his demons. I wish you could have been there. I love you, baby, but give me ten minutes. I don't want Dean to see me like this. He will worry he's done something wrong. Tell him I wanted the drone, if he asks."

Seth returned Roman's kiss. "I understand. Wish I could have seen it too. Take your time. I love you." He hurried back before Dean wondered where Roman had gone.

Seth walked into the Jericho's hotel room. "Two things. They are done with statements for the day. Kyle wants Ken to rest. They will finish tomorrow with you four. Also, it's just us and Kenny for dinner. John and Ron are taking, Ken, Kyle, Carrie and Beth to dinner. They want to talk shop. Oh and Roman went to get the drone." Seth finished and gave Dean a kiss. He sat back down at his computer next to Chris.

"Good. I don't want Ken to get over tired. Our statements will take much longer. Adam, you know, Drew's death will be brought up. I am here if you need me." Shawn spoke to the blond who sat next to him. He worried because he knew Adam was easily upset.

Adam smiled at Shawn. "Yeah, I figured that. I realized something when I spoke to Morrison back at the safe house. It isn't my fault. Drew and JoMo did what they did by their choice. Chris and I just happened to… be their targets... is the best way I can put it. Drew always blamed everyone but himself. He screwed up at work, he decided to cheat on me, it was Drew,_ not_ me. I know it has taken me awhile to understand that, too long, but I do now. I feel awful about what we have all been through, but that is John Morrison's fault, _not_ mine." Adam had a firm voice and gave the others in the room a nod of confidence.

"It's about time, baby. I knew you'd figure it out in the end. I am very proud of you. So proud, that I am taking us all to Red Lobster for dinner, on me, not the company." Chris leaned over and slobbed Adam down with no care that everyone watched their near pornographic kiss.

Dean grimaced. "Um… they do have steak and chicken right? I have an allergy to shell fish. I can be around it, but I can't touch or eat it."

Hunter nodded. "Me too, Dean. I nearly died after eating shrimp when I was a kid. Doctor found out I was allergic to shell fish. He said it is something in the shell that causes the allergy. Fish is fine. But, yes, they have steak and chicken. They also cook it separately, because of guys like us."

Dean grinned. "Nice to know I am not alone. Found out I was allergic on our first date. Remember, Sethie? Roman took us to a seafood place for lobster. The date ended with taking me to the emergency room. Guess it turned out alright though, those two stuck by the." As Dean spoke, Roman returned. He had the drone case in hand.

"Scared Seth and I to death. One minute Dean was fine, the next he had started to turn blue. Luckily there was a Doctor having dinner in the restaurant. He figured out what happened. He gave Dean a shot of something and rushed us to the hospital. What brought that subject up?" Roman asked, his head cocked in curiosity.

"Chris is taking us to Red Lobster tonight. Dean told about his allergy. I told him I am the same. So we will be tearing into a steak." Hunter explained as he went to the door. "I'm going to clean the coolers now, cause I want a blow job from your mom later." He rushed out the door as Shawn's cowboy boot flew at him from across the room.

"Uh oh, a shoe thrown' mamma. I thought only Samoan mom's did that." Roman laughed. He went out to help Hunter with the coolers.

Kenny Omega entered as Roman went out. "Gosh, it's good to see you all smiling and laughing. I sure am glad to be staying with you guys for a while. Maybe I can really learn more about the weather this time." He looked forward to the next few weeks, or however long it took for Morrison to be sent to Missouri.

Chris smiled. "So are we. It will be good to have extra eyes at the ROW. Well, have a seat. You can watch Seth and I do a forecast. We have two more to go. I usually do three, to try to prepare for any situation." He nodded to the chair Adam had occupied.

Shawn, Adam and Dean were ready to go shopping. "Scout or Rover?" Shawn asked.

"Scout, please. I may need a few things from Rover." Chris pushed his glasses up on his nose as he spoke.

Dean kissed Seth and Adam kissed Chris. They followed Shawn outside. Shawn and Hunter embraced as did Roman and Dean. Shawn tossed the keys to Dean. The three men headed out to shop.

Hunter and Roman threw out all the old food and water from the coolers. It was a stinky mess. Hunter borrowed some bleach from hotel housekeeping. By the time they finished, all the coolers were as clean and fresh as when they had been brand new. After they finished the coolers, they began the mechanical checks on Rover and ROW.

Kenny learned a lot by watching Chris and Seth work their forecasts. "So what exactly will you want me to do? I don't want to just sit around. I want to do what I can to help and contribute." Kenny looked at Chris and Seth. He was serious and hoped to really be a help.

"I would like you to film, as well as you can, from the ROW. That is the one thing we need more of, vista shots. The GoPros are great, but with you actually having a camera, it will be even better. You will be able to move and adjust the zoom. We can't do that with the GoPro's, Seth and I are too busy watching the radars. So, get with Adam about some filming techniques, Dean too. It's going to be great. Thanks again, Kenny." Chris filled Kenny in on what he expected from the police officer.

Kenny nodded. "I can do that. I have filmed on my own chases. Nowhere near the skill level of Adam or Dean, but I can do it. I'm going to call a friend. He can overnight my camera gear. It's not much, but it's what I know." He pulled out his cell phone and made the call.

Seth chuckled softly and leaned over to whisper to Chris. "He sure gets things done, doesn't he?" He commented as Kenny spoke to his friend back in Dodge City.

Chris nodded. "He sure does. He is another one I would like to add to the team if I could. Maybe not as a shareholder like you three will be, but at least an official member." He gave a shrug. Chris knew Kenny was a police officer at heart.

"Chris, it really means a lot that you invited us to join Jericho Storm Chase. I want you to know, we will give you all we have. It also means so much that you and Hunter are… well… so behind us getting our Doctorates. Many would feel threatened by that… you know what I mean. It's especially hard for me because of my age. I don't say this to brag, but not many twenty-two year olds sit for their Doctoral panel." Seth sighed. Sometimes being smart wasn't easy. People do fear what they don't understand.

Kenny had ended his call and heard what Seth had said. "I understand, Seth. Kota has the same problem. He chose not to do a Doctoral because of it. You should be proud and not afraid to say it. Kota did what was right for him, you do the same. My gear will be here in the morning. Maybe Adam and Dean can tell me what some of the buttons on my camera are for." He gave a laugh.

"I am sure they can. Seth, you listen to what Kenny said, you brag all you want. Besides, you could fail the panel." Chris gave Seth a wink.

Seth's face drew into a smirk. "Yeah, I suppose I could fail, but I won't. I have it in with two of the panel members." He took his turn to wink at Chris. The three laughed, and went on with their work.

When the shoppers returned it took the entire team to sort and store all the groceries and supplies. When they finished, everyone went to get ready to go out. It felt so good to be free and relaxed. It was as if nothing had happened.

The next day, June 1st, was a hard day. Adam was the last to make his statement to the police. As was expected, they asked him, in detail about the events that had happened five years ago. While it was difficult, Adam held it together. When he finished, he was satisfied that he'd not been the cause of any of it. It was a huge step for him.

For the next two days, the Jericho Storm team relaxed and refreshed not only their physical bodies, but their minds as well.

On Friday, June 3rd, they all signed their typed statements. It meant, for now, that they were finished with "The Morrison Incident". The only thing Shawn regretted was, they weren't allowed in to see AJ Styles.

The risk of infection to his healing wounds was too great. Shawn wrote AJ a note and told the man that they hoped he recovered and would be chasing storms again soon. Shawn also told Styles they bore him no will Ill and were grateful to him for helping the police. He also told AJ that if he ever wanted to talk, he would listen. Shawn hoped, that one day, AJ would come to him as Chris had. He felt that deep down, AJ Styles had a heart of gold.

Also on Friday, Chief John Layfield, Sheriff Ron Simmons, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi and Justin came to say goodbye to the storm chasers. Justin was very thankful and grateful for the chance to really meet those that saved himself and Becky.

Chris gave Justin, Kofi and Dolph each a goody bag of merchandise. The bag had a JSC, Inc. tee shirt, baseball cap, and fridge magnet. The team normally used the bags when they went to schools to talk about storms. Hugs and handshakes were exchanged, along with the promise of free meals for life from the new K and J's Pizza they hoped to open in the fall.

On Saturday morning, Kyle and Ken Miller, Carrie Reynolds and Beth Phillips came to say their farewells.

"Kenny, we will be in touch. They think it could take a month to get Morrison to Springfield. You know anything can happen. But, once he is safe in the MCFP, I will need you back in Dodge City." Ken shook Kenny's hand.

Kenny smiled. "No worries, boss. I am law enforcement first, last and always. Thank you again, but I do agree, Morrison is a threat until he is in MCFP." He returned Ken's handshake. Kenny then went to stand by the ROW, after all he was there to keep watch.

Kyle Miller spoke to the group. "It's been a long journey. You made it easier by being so cooperative and helpful. I am glad no one was killed, or hurt worse than they were. Stay in touch, and be sure to say hello when ever you're in Guymon. It's been a real pleasure and honor to have met you. Stay safe and may God bless all of you."

Chris spoke in his leadership role. "Thank you, and you too, Ken. Carrie and Beth, thank you. We couldn't have asked to be in safer or better hands. We will miss all of you. If you're ever in Norman, you have a home there. That goes for everyone. We owe you our lives. Stay safe and may God bless you, all of you." Chris began the round of hugs and handshakes.

With a bit of heaviness in their hearts, the law enforcement officers watched as the Jericho Storm Chase armada pulled out of the hotel parking lot.

Things were back to normal…. or were they?


	48. On the Road Again

The Jericho Storm Chase team were on their way to North Platte, Nebraska. The 416 mile trip from Pampa, Texas would take around seven or eight hours, depending on the stops. They were on US Highway 83 North, and would be for the entire journey.

Chris led the way as he drove the Range Rover. Adam had his feet propped up on the dashboard, and his left hand rested on Chris' right thigh. The couple simply enjoyed being back on the road again.

Roman skillfully drove the ROW. The front seat was wide enough for Seth and Dean to sit up front with Roman. Seth's head rested on Dean's shoulder as he dozed off and on. Dean looked out of the passenger window and watched the world go by. He was happy and content. It felt good to be on the road again.

The Scout truck, driven by Hunter, was the last in the three vehicle armada. Shawn sat in the passenger seat and read from his daily Bible study book. He would occasionally look out of the window to enjoy God's great creation. Kenny Omega lay on the back seat of the club cab. He was still exhausted and took advantage of the peaceful ride to catch up on some very much needed sleep. Hunter gave a small sigh of contentment. It was nice to be back on the road again.

The group stopped along the way to fuel up the vehicles and themselves. Even coffee and gas station sandwiches tasted good again. Adam bought root beer and Cracker Jacks, it was a happy memory. Dean loaded up on bubble gum, he was trying to smoke even less that usual. Kenny remained in a very deep sleep. The art of power sleep was something he'd learned from his husband. He knew they were safe, so he could sleep, and he did.

When they made a second stop, about an hour and half from North Platte, Kenny woke up. He gratefully accepted the cup of coffee Shawn had gotten for him.

"I'm so sorry I crashed so hard. I needed the power sleep." Kenny looked a bit sheepish as he sipped his coffee.

Kenny followed as Shawn took a brisk walk around the parking lot. "Kenny, it's fine. I envied you actually. I wish I could sleep in the car. At least I can read, most people get car sick if they read."

"Kota taught me a meditation technique so could power nap. I could teach you if you like." Kenny offered as they met up with Hunter at the Scout truck.

Shawn opened the passenger door. "I'd like that, thanks. We sure are glad you're with us. Kenny, just between us, do you think Morrison will escape?"

Kenny gave a shrug. "Well, as Ken said, anything is possible, but I doubt it. I saw the security at the hospital's mental health ward. No windows in the room, electronic locks on the doors,with only one door out of the ward. Heavily armed guards and two K nine units. Chief Layfield said about five years ago, a drug addict went off his head in the mental ward. He killed two nurses and a guard. One of the nurse's was John's sister. He vowed it would never happen again. Also, I wasn't going to tell you, but well, I will always be honest with you. They have Morrison strapped and locked into the bed. He keeps talking to Drew or trying to. He says Drew won't speak to him anymore. The doctors were afraid he might try to off himself. So, I honestly don't see how he could escape. Like the boss said though, better safe than sorry." Kenny got into the club cab of the truck.

"That's awful, about John's sister. It's also awful about Morrison. All I can do is pray for him to find peace of mind. Thank you for telling me, Kenny." Shawn smiled. Hunter got into the truck. The three vehicles were soon back on the road.

Hunter glanced over at his husband. He could tell Shawn was upset. "What did I miss? I wasn't listening to you and Kenny. Is it Preacher talk?"

Shawn laid his hand on Hunter's thigh. "No, not at all. Kenny told me..." He went on to tell his husband what their passenger had told him.

"… so, I am a bit sad. I can't help but pray for Morrison. Oh! Wait! I am out of the habit." Shawn paused and picked up his radio.

"Rover, ROW, this is Scout. Sorry, I am out of the habit. I don't have a GPS, but we are staying at the Husker Inn on Fourth Street. We will turn right on Fourth. This highway crossroads. Scout, out." Shawn ended the call. Both Seth and Adam responded with a thanks.

An hour later, Rover, ROW and Scout pulled into the parking lot of the Husker Inn. It was an older motel, but it had pretty landscaping. All the rooms were outside rooms, and each room had a country porch feel. Wicker rocking chairs sat by the doors to the rooms.

Shawn had managed to book four king rooms that were next to each other. Kenny took the room next to the Helmsley's, while the students were between Kenny and the Jericho's. The hotel was neat and extremely clean. They contained the standard amenities. The best part was, a new swimming pool had just been built.

Chris grinned. "Reminds me of Grandpa's porch and making root beer." He remarked as he unlocked the door to their corner room.

Adam grabbed a root beer from the cooler. He took Chris by the hand. "Here, my Lion. You enjoy this, I will unpack. I love you." He gently nudged Chris down onto one of the wicker rocking chairs. He cracked open the can of root beer, handed it to Chris and kissed him.

Chris pulled Adam in for a second kiss. "These are the things that make me love you all the more. You are so sweet to me. Thank you, Kitten. I truly love you." He gave Adam another kiss.

With a blush, Adam went into their room to unpack. He left the door open. The evening air was much cooler now that they were further north.

In their room, Seth smiled. He told Roman and Dean about the loving exchange he'd witnessed between Adam and Chris when he'd gotten his briefcase out of the ROW. The couple had touched his soul.

"It's the small things like that, that matter most. My parents are the same, when they think on one is looking. It will be the same for us, it _is_ the same for us. I love the two of you so much." Roman gave Seth, then Dean a loved filled kiss.

Kenny had also witnessed the exchange between the Jericho's. He quietly went to his room, shut the door, lay on his bed and called his beloved Kota.

No one had noticed that Shawn and Hunter had closed the door to their room. Shawn's naked body was being ravaged by an equally naked Hunter. They made love like a pair of teenage honeymooners. It had been decided for everyone to do their own thing that evening, so they did.

Sunday morning dawned to a beautiful, cloudless day. However, it was humid and warm. It felt like the weather was waiting for a change.

The storm chasers were enjoying a breakfast of cereal, toast and coffee on their "front porch". Their rooms faced the pretty rock fountain and small pool of water. It gave the place a peaceful feeling.

"Seth, drink your milk." Hunter spoke like a parent and gave a little kick to Seth's foot.

Seth rolled his eyes. "Yes, dad." He drank his glass of milk. It made Dean and Roman chuckle.

Roman winked at Hunter. "Thank you. We try to tell him he needs the vitamins."

"Okay, okay! Gosh, I am not a baby!" Seth gave a growl and drank the last sip in his glass.

Adam gave Seth a pat on the shoulder. "Don't fret, Seth. They used to nag me all the time."

"Well, you were underweight. The doctor said so." Shawn spoke in defense of their actions.

Adam nodded. "Yeah, I had let the stress of work get to me. See, I had just broken things off with Drew a couple of days before I flew to Norman to meet Chris for the first time. Late, after I had met everyone, Shawn made sure to fatten me up. You're lucky, Seth. He made me drink two glasses of milk every morning and I am not really a milk drinker."

Seth sighed. "You're right, all of you. Sorry I got snippy. Silly really. Dean, help me clean up?" Seth stood and began to gather up the empty bowls and spoons to be thrown away. It was easier to use disposable items on the road.

"Sure, Sethie, glad to." Dean got up and began to help Seth. He was worried, Seth was never moody like he was now.

Roman also got up, he too was worried about Seth. He went into their room. Seth and Dean put the trash in a garbage bag.

Roman put his hands on Seth's shoulders. "What's wrong, Seth. It's not like you to be so snappy." Roman's eyes were filled with worry.

"I'm sorry, guys. I didn't mean to be snappy. I've done something horrible, just horrible and I don't know what to do." Seth was nearly in tears.

Dean rushed to Seth. "What is it, baby?" He also put a hand on Seth's shoulder. Dean's face rivaled Roman's in worry.

Seth sobbed. "With all the… Morrison crap… I forgot… mom's birthday… today! I've never… done that. I feel like the worst son… in the world..." Seth broke down, he was extremely close to his mother.

Both Roman and Dean hugged Seth. They knew how Seth felt about his mom. Seth called her every Sunday, even if only for five minutes.

"Oh Sethie, she will understand. You can call her. Talk as long as you want. It doesn't make you a horrible son." Roman spoke softly and rubbed Seth's back. Both Roman and Dean held their youngest.

"I forgot to send… her flowers. I always… send flowers." Seth gave a deep sniff.

"You can still send her some, Sethie. Places deliver on Sunday. A local flower shop can arrange it." Roman spoke in a calming tone of voice.

Seth shook his head. "No, I can't. I already looked. Small town, no shopping on… Sunday..."

Dean smiled. "Let's ask Shawn. He will know what to do. Come on, baby." He took Seth's hand. The trio headed back out to the others.

Everyone looked when the college boys returned. Seth was obviously upset. "Sorry I was rude before. See..." Seth went on to explain about why he was so upset.

"… so, I checked. No stores are open on Sunday's here. Dean said you would know what to do, Shawn. Can you help?" Seth looked at the Pastor with tear filled eyes.

Shawn sighed. "With no local stores open, I am not sure. I suppose you could use one of those online flower places. The thing is you'd pay three times more for same day delivery, than you would for the actual flowers."

Kenny spoke up. "Shawn is right. I think I can help, or I can try at least. A good friend of ours in Dodge City owns a flower shop. She's open on Sunday for people going to the cemetery close to her shop. Want me to call her?"

Seth finally smiled. "Oh yes, please. I have a credit card. For mom, I will use it. Thanks Shawn and thank you, Kenny."

Kenny stood. "Come on, we'll go give it a try." He went with Seth into the boys motel room. Roman and Dean followed.

Chris spoke. "I knew something was wrong. Seth is always in a good mood. I hope he can order his flowers." He smiled and thought of his own mother.

Several minutes later, a very happy Seth returned with Kenny, Dean and Roman. "We did it! Personalized note and everything! I got two dozen roses at wholesale! She will have them this afternoon. Thanks again, Kenny. I promise, no more bad mood. Ro, Dean let's go swimming." Seth hurried off to change into his swim trunks.

Adam shook his head. "I think I'm getting too old for this." He gave a laughed and rocked in his chair.

Chris chuckled. "You sit there and keep on rockin', grandpa. I'm going swimming." He gave his husband a loud, wet, sloppy kiss on the lips.

With a kiss to Shawn, Hunter too, got up to go change. A swim sounded really good.

"Kenny, thank you for helping with Seth. There are just some problems a Pastor can't solve." Shawn smiled softly and rocked in his own chair.

Kenny ducked his head. "Glad I could help. Lita was pleased to help. It's not often I can do something like that for someone. Well, I think I will go for a swim. Guess days like this are rare during a chase season." He stood and went to change.

"Yes, they are. Usually we get a day, maybe two or three between storms. Long breaks like these _are_ rare. Although, last season was really slow. We got back to Normal three times. Come on Shawn, we might was well go by the pool" Adam spoke with a smile.

Shawn held up his Bible. "No, you go ahead. I am going to spend some time with God. It is Sunday after all. I miss my church family. This will help." He loved the storm chasing, but he did miss his congregation back in Norman. Spending time in prayer always made him feel better.

Adam put a hand on Shawn's shoulder. "Alright, my friend. I'm always here if you want to talk. Everyone needs a shoulder sometimes."

Shawn smiled. "I know, son. I will, when I need to. I am fine, really. It's just… Morrison. It troubles my soul to see someone so lost. I need to pray about it, and for him. Love you, son. Now go enjoy God's glorious day." He gave Adam's arm a gentle squeeze.

"I love you, Shawn. I really do hope the prayers will help him. You know, I blame Drew for all this. I never knew the dead could wreak such havoc on someone. I feel a lot better knowing it's not all my fault." Adam gave a shrug.

Shawn nodded. "Things happen to people when a loss is suffered. Most of us can find the strength to deal with it. It took Chris a long time to figure it out too. I'm glad you have as well. Everything will be alright in the end. John Morrison will get the help he needs. We just have to put things in God's hands. Go own now, son. I want to pray."

Adam understood and with another smile to Shawn, he hurried off to change and join the others in the pool.

The pool was brand new and had only been opened for guests on Saturday. The storm chasers were the first motel guests to use it. The pool was oval shaped, and had a lining that looked like blue marble.

There was a big plastic box filled with toys and games for use in the pool. They soon began a heated game of water polo. It was Chris, Adam and Hunter versus the three college students with Kenny Omega as the referee. The game still went on when a mentally refreshed Shawn came to the pool.

It was a well fought battle, but Chris' skill at water polo won the game, with a score of 16 – 14. Chris' team celebrated by dunking Roman, Seth and Dean. The college students playfully turned on the referee and dunked Kenny.

Everyone got out of the pool and sat around on the brand new lounge chairs. The students carefully put the game things back in the box after drying them.

The storm chasers laughed and joked, none of the recent events were mentioned. As far as they were concerned, it was a fresh start to the storm chase season.

Monday, the 6th of June didn't exactly dawn as the sun stayed hidden by the gray clouds. The air was heavy with humidity and by eight in the morning was already 87°. The winds were light, and blew in from the south, southwest.

The team, plus Kenny Omega were in the Jericho's room. Hunter, Dean, Roman and Kenny had just returned from a fast food breakfast run.

"… mom was so happy. She said they were the prettiest roses she'd ever seen. Your friend Lita must have a way with words. Miss Eva, who owns the flower shop back in Davenport, saves the best roses for… well… the ritzy side of town. Eva would have never sent quality roses on her own. Know what I mean?" Seth explained as he bit into his sausage and egg biscuit.

Kenny nodded. "I know the type. There was a florist, a snobby lady, who once sent dead, black roses, with a very nasty note, to a bride because she chose Lita's shop over hers. Lita knows how to handle people like that. I'm glad your mom liked the flowers." Kenny smiled at Seth and ate his own breakfast sandwich.

Shawn shook his head. "That poor bride. I don't get why people act like that. Seth, did you tell your mom about the ceremony?" He sipped his coffee.

Seth beamed. "Yes, I did. She is very happy. She of course, wants a video. She asked how long before we plan to adopt kids, so she could spoil grandchildren. Typical mom. I don't mind though. She is also happy about us being on the team. She hopes to meet all of you one day." He happily drank his pint of milk.

Roman kissed the top of Seth's head, then Dean's as he stood. "When she and your step-dad come to Norman, we will have everyone over for a barbecue. Chris, are we going out today?"

Chris looked up from his computer. "Yes. I think the front is moving in today instead of tomorrow. You know the game, if there is a chance, we roll." He spoke without taking his eyes off his computer screen.

"Okay. I've got a few things to do with the ROW. Won't take an hour if Dean helps." Roman stated as he went to the door. Dean joined him.

Seth swallowed his last bite of food. "Wear your coveralls, both of you. They have been washed." He opened his glasses case and slipped on his glasses to read his computer screen.

"Yes, dear." Roman kissed Seth, then went out of he room. Dean also kissed Seth and followed Roman.

Seth adjusted the NWS radar on his screen. "Chris, better look at this. Thunderstorms developing in Saint Francis county, in Kansas, moving the northeast. Nothing warned, no watches."

Seth pointed to a small, red blob on the radar screen. Chris looked. "Hunter, better get the maps. We've got a route to plan."

"Will do. Shawn, can you and Adam do the coolers?" Hunter looked at his husband.

Shawn nodded. "Yep" He finished throwing away the wrappers and trash from their breakfast.

"I'll help, Shawn. Show me what to do." Kenny stood. He wanted to help anyway he could.

Adam put a hand on Shawn's shoulder. "You do the first aid equipment check. I'll show Kenny the routine with the coolers. As we always say, thank God for motel ice machines and free ice."

"Thank you, boys. I do need to check the boxes." Shawn smiled and followed and Kenny out the door.

Chris shook his head. "Now maybe _we_ can concentrate on work." He gave Seth a wink. Seth snickered and went back to work.

"Kenny, ride with Hunter and I to the rendezvous point and I'll look at your camera. It's really going to help with the video of the storms as they approach. I hope you don't mind working. Oh, and I'd better warn you again, Chris can get really snappy during a chase. Don't take anything personally. We've all been bitten by Chris during a storm. He just gets so… intense. Nothing else matters but the storm. Chris even made Hunter cry once, when he was so edgy during a chase. Oh and never tell Hunter I told you that." Adam opened a cooler ready to fill it with fresh ice.

Kenny picked up the cooler to fill it with ice. "Thanks for the camera help and for the warning about Chris. I'll tell you something, it's not only the stormy that make him so intense. It's his worry about you. I've watched him, and I won't say a word to Hunter." He winked at Adam and began to fill the cooler with ice.

Adam stood and took in Kenny's words. "Thanks, Kenny. I think I needed to hear that. Not sure why, but I did. I always knew he worried… but..."

Kenny smiled. "I understand. You and Chris are a lot like Kota and I. Intensely in love. I see it in Shawn and Hunter too. The boys will have that, especially with the four of you showing them. That moment, between you and Chris yesterday, with the root beer, was one of the most beautiful exchanges of love I've ever seen."

"You… saw that? Wow… well… thanks. I can't wait to meet Kota one day. Oh, by the way, I'll do for you like I do for Dean. If you get sellable footage, I will broker it to Cole for you. Extra money in the bank." Adam blushed, then changed the subject.

Kenny got the hint. "Well, that's kind of you. I don't care if you get anything to sell, but put the money in the business account. See, because I am technically here as an employee of Dodge City, I can't take money like that. If I was off duty or on vacation, I could, but as long as I am with you professionally, I can't. I do appreciate the thought. Besides, I am an armature with a camera. I will do my best though."

Adam worked on repacking the food cooler. "Oh, I didn't realize that, about you getting paid for film. Well, extra money in the account will help assure we can continue our work. You will help in the fight to save lives..." He halted when Seth called out.

"Chris says hurry up! Thunderstorm warning for extreme northern Kansas just went up. We have an hour, then we gotta go." Seth made sure he was heard. When everyone flashed a thumbs up, Seth went back inside.

Hunter went in with the rolled map. He began to work out the locations with Chris and Seth. He used his black wax pencil to mark the areas Chris worked out. Once again, they would be out in open country.

By noon, the Jericho team was on the chase. They stopped long enough to top off on fuel and grab some last minute snacks.

At one o'clock, the ROW was parked on a very small rise, about twenty miles to the southwest of North Platte. There was nothing but open fields in front of them.

Hunter had unrolled the map and spread it out on the hood of the Range Rover. "The only thing I don't like is the lack of roads. We can manage, just wish there were more options."

Chris nodded. "Don't worry about land probes. Fire the rockets if and only if you have a clear way out. Okay, Seth, what do you think? Scout here, Rover there?" He pointed to two places on the map.

Seth looked. "Well, I think more this way for Scout?" He hated to disagree with Chris.

Chris grinned. "Excellent, Seth. I was hoping you'd catch that. Just giving you a little test. Never be afraid to disagree with me. I will always listen to you." He gave Seth a pat on the back.

Seth felt a rush of pride. The Dean of the Meteorology Department trusted his judgment. More than that, Chris personally trusted him. It was all he had wanted, and he'd earned it. He smiled when both Roman and Dean gave him a pat on the back. They knew what Chris' words meant to Seth.

Chris looked at his team. "Well, as long as we have Kenny, let's stay the same. Roman you drive Shawn and Dean, Hunter and Adam as usual. Dean, activate the live stream as you see fit. The way the season has been, be prepared for anything. Good luck. Shawn?" Chris reached out and took Adam's hand in his, then took Shawn's hand too. They formed their prayer circle.

Shawn's prayer asked for protection from the storms and to give them wisdom and guidance. He also included a brief mention to help John Morrison. The prayer ended with a group "Amen."

"Move out in twenty minutes. Good luck. Let's hope we remember what to do." Chris laughed with a wave of his hands. He and Seth went into the ROW. The others double checked their coolers. Adam and Dean checked their cameras.

"Kenny, one more thing. When you go to zoom in, make sure you do it slowly, otherwise you will really mess up the focus." Adam demonstrated the process for the law enforcement officer.

Kenny watched Adam carefully, then tried it himself. "Oh, I see what you mean. Thanks, Adam. You too, Dean. I appreciate you guys work even more now. It is a very difficult thing to do."

"Thanks, Kenny. Even I'm still learning and experimenting. The main thing is, to stay mentally focused. You will do fine. Dean, what do you think, two or three still shot cameras?" Adam turned from Kenny to Dean.

Dean thought for a moment. "I think two is fine. We can always get stills from the video. It's quicker with two."

Adam nodded. "I agree. Especially with Kenny shooting video as well. My Padawan learns fast." He gave Dean a pat on the back.

Dean grinned. "Comes from a master teacher. Good luck." He gave a wave and went to kiss Seth goodbye. Roman joined him.

After the couples and triad had kissed, Roman, Dean and Shawn headed to the southwest in the Scout. In the Rover, Hunter and Adam headed to the northeast. Kenny climbed up on the roof of the ROW.

Kenny didn't carry his rifle, but he was well armed. He was always on alert, after all, he was law enforcement first. He _was_ there for a reason.

It wasn't long before the NWS radio gave an alert signal. Seth listened through his headset. He relayed the bulletin to Chris.

"Severe thunderstorm warning for Dundy and Hitchcock counties. Storm is on the county borders, moving to the northeast. Looks we're right on line." Seth was excited, it was good to be back at work.

"_ROW, Scout. We're going to start the FLIR footage. Scout, out."_ Roman gave the report. Shawn was busy getting the thermal camera prepared.

Hunter pulled the Range Rover into a small turnout next to an unplanted field. They could just see the distant storm clouds. Adam quickly set up his two still shot cameras and set them to shoot at one minute intervals, till the storm grew closer and more intense.

"What do you think, Hunt? Tornado?" Adam asked as he looked at the storm approach through his trusty video camera.

Hunter stood on the running board on the driver's side and looked out over the roof of the Rover. "I think so. I can feel the air mixing." Hunter had his hand up, in order to feel the breeze that blew toward the storm.

"Me too." Adam replied simply as he continued to film.

At the Scout, Shawn sat on the roof of the truck and aimed the FLIR camera at the storm. "Hey, Roman. What does green mean?" Shawn noticed a bright green color had begun to mix with the usual shades of blues and pinks.

Roman went up on the roof to look through the camera. "Green is moisture. I've never seen that much green before. Seth and Chris must be going nuts." Roman lost his train of thought when cloud to ground lightening drew his attention.

Dean chuckled as he looked up at Shawn and Roman. "You've lost him, Shawn. Lightening you know." He ducked a bit when a clap of thunder rolled and rumbled in the distance.

Shawn glanced over at Roman. The young man was totally absorbed in watching the distant strikes of cloud to ground lightening.

"It's going to be a very strong storm. That lightening is positively charged." Roman spoke without taking his eyes of the flashing bolts of electricity.

Shawn was curious. "How can you tell? I thought all lightening was the same."

Roman, eyes still on the sky, spoke. "Not by a long shot. See, at the top of the clouds, the electrical field is stronger. Positive charges last longer than negative charges. The positive charges are also much more powerful. That's what makes them more dangerous. They are also more unpredictable and can occur as far as ten miles from the actual storm."

Shawn watched the lightening as he held the thermal imaging camera. "I never thought there was more than one kind of lightening. Maybe there is a lot of merit in your theory of lightening affecting the strength of the tornadoes." He was a bit in awe.

"You know, maybe that's why the season has been so… rogue. Could it be there is more electricity in the atmosphere and that is throwing off the normal formation of tornadoes. Dean, I have my thesis conclusion!" Roman slid down from the roof of the truck and went to Dean.

Dean held his video camera steady. "That's great, Ro. I knew you'd figure it out. Seth will be relieved, I think he was more worried about it than you. Proud of you, babe." He leaned over and kissed Roman's bearded cheek. Dean never lost focus on the storm.

Back at the ROW, Chris intently watched the FLIR feed. "So much moisture. Once it gets into the horizontal tube… well, I honestly don't know what will happen. I've never seen a moisture band like that. Maybe we have, but didn't know it. Using the FLIR was a fantastic idea." Chris wondered how many things they had missed in their years of research.

"I'm recording it, so we can really break it down in the lab." Seth replied as he stared at his computer. He had a feeling things were about to happen.

Chris nodded but it went unseen. He was too intent on watching his own computer. Like Seth, he had a feeling something was about to break.

Seth heard Chris get up out of his chair. He knew Chris was going to do his dirt test. Seth opted to stay with the computers and keep an ear to the radio.

Kenny was still on the roof of the ROW. For now he had his camera on one of Adam's tripods, and had it focused on the distant storm. When the storm grew closer, he would hold the camera instead. That way he could keep the vista shot in frame. He looked at the team channel on social media on his cell phone. Dean had not yet started the live stream.

"Everything okay up there?" Chris asked he stepped out of the Radar On Wheels. He went to the road and picked up a handful of dirt.

"Yep. Storm is still far away, but there is a lot of lightening." Kenny called back down to Chris. He watched as Chris let the dirt fall from his hand. Even Kenny could see the dirt twist in the wind.

Chris brushed his hands together, then rested them on his hips. He stared toward the storm. "It's out there, waiting for the butterfly to flap its wings."

Kenny heard what Chris said. He'd heard their Chaos Theory and the weather idea. He wasn't at all sure how he felt about it. How could the flap of a butterfly's wing affect something so grand as the weather?

Seth poked his head out. "Upgraded to a PDS warning and now includes extreme southeastern Grant county and southwestern Lincoln county, that's us!" He went back inside the ROW. Chris followed.

Seth suddenly adjusted the radio. Both Scout and Rover were trying to report. Kenny also shouted. The word was, "TORNADO!"


	49. It Begins Again

The NWS alert alarm rang into life in the ROW, Scout and Rover. It confirmed the tornado that Hunter, Shawn and Kenny reported. At the Scout truck, Dean began the live stream.

Kenny heard the alert as the live stream began, he picked up his cell phone to watch. Thirty seconds in and already over three hundred people were viewing. The chat box moved rapidly as people typed out comments. One thing Kenny observed, most of the people were serious and "talked" about warning people they knew in the area. Since it was a Monday, most folks were at work or attending the last few days of school. Had the tornado happened on the weekend, the lake and river would have full of people out enjoying the day.

At the Scout, Shawn sat in the truck and aimed the FLIR thermal imaging camera at the twisting tornado. Dean ran the live stream from the back window. Roman sat in the driver's seat and watched the lightening that flashed in the ominous clouds.

The tornado itself was what was known as an elephant's trunk. It was narrow and moved with grace. A puff of dust marked where the twisting cloud danced over the ground. It sucked up dirt and debris like some kind of monstrous vacuum cleaner.

Several miles to the northeast, Hunter looked at the map while Adam filmed the storm. The two still cameras now clicked off pictures every fifteen seconds. Hunter hoped the tornado would move to where they could try to get a probe or two into it.

Adam skillfully placed his video camera on a tripod and went to join Hunter. "What do you think?" Adam knew how to read a map, but he knew Hunter was an expert.

Hunter let out a sigh. "Not good, Adam. Not as many county roads in this area. I'm sure the farmers have their pig trails, but, they aren't trying to fire a probe into a twister." He opened up and unrolled another map, but quickly rolled it up again.

"We're not doing anything stupid again. No where to put up a land probe?" Adam checked the focus on his video camera.

Hunter looked at the distant tornado. "Not really. We could, if it tracks this way..." He paused and pointed to an area on the map. "But, that's a wild chance. We may not get a hit on this one." He sounded as disappointed as he looked.

Adam turned to look at the science teacher. "Hunter, we can't get them all. We went four seasons without a hit. You're only upset because we've been incredibly lucky this season. Chris isn't going to pitch a bitch if we miss a storm. He will, however, pitch a bitch if we take another stupid risk. Hunter, you are the best, and I wouldn't trust anyone else with driving us into a storm, except Chris. But, you have to admit, we have taken a few… risks this season. I love ya, Hunt, but..." He didn't want to make Hunter feel bad, but he wanted to keep Chris happy.

Hunter sighed again. "When did you get so good at tough love? You're right, Adam. No more stupid risks. Thanks, kiddo." He gave Adam a smile.

Adam chuckled. "I learned from this Preacher I know. Thanks, Hunter. I'm glad you understand." He gave Hunter a hug, then went back to his camera.

Shawn, Roman and Dean all ducked down in their seats when a crash of thunder rattled the Scout truck. "Wow, that flash of lightening was… Shawn… look!" Roman looked out of the truck windows with wide eyes.

Suddenly the graceful elephant trunk tornado grew into a wide, erratic wedge. The dust and debris cloud grew as well. The winds picked up, and one strong gust rocked the truck. More lightening flashed, followed by the immediate crack of thunder.

"I wonder… I really wonder…." Roman muttered under his breath. The tornado was still moving toward them, but a bit to their left.

Dean looked at Roman. "What are you wondering?" He had switched the live stream to the GoPro for the moment so he could concentrate on filming the tornado with his camera.

Roman turned in his seat to look at Dean. "Did I speak out loud?"

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, you said, I wonder, I really wonder. So again, I ask, you wonder about what?" He knew Roman was lost in the lightening.

Roman looked rather sheepish. "Oh, sorry. Well, after that one really bright flash of lightening, the tornado changed. I wonder if the positivity or negativity of the electrical charge _can_ change a tornado? That was a highly positive charge, tornado grew. If it had been a negative charge, would the tornado have roped out? I am going to have to go back in Chris' data library. Dean, it could be...look, if we could seed storm clouds to be negative, we could maybe lessen the severity or even stop them!" Roman grew more excited as he spoke.

Shawn listened carefully. "I know they can seed clouds to make it rain. How would you seed a storm to be negative?" His brow arched as he turned to look at Roman.

Roman shook his head with a shrug. "No idea, but, there has to be a way. Of course, my theory may not be right. It is going to take a lot, and I mean a lot of work in the data library. Thankfully, I have an in with the Dean of the department." He grinned at Shawn with a wink.

Den leaned up from the back seat. "You'll figure it out, Ro. Don't worry, Seth and I will help you with your research. After all, you helped us with ours. I bet the boss will flip when he hears..." He was interrupted when Hunter's voice crackled over the radio.

"_Scout, Rover. Um… are you just going to sit there? Adam and I need to know the track of the storm, see if we can probe it."_ Hunter sounded a bit frustrated.

It was Scout's job to track and follow the storms. They would help guide Rover, to see if the storm was in a position to be probed.

Shawn shook himself and picked up his radio. The tornado had passed to their left. "Rover, Scout. Sorry Hunt, we are going to start tracking now. Will report back ASAP. Scout out." Shawn nodded to Roman. "Better move, now."

Roman started the truck and pulled out to follow the twisting cloud. Dean put the live stream back on his camera. He hung out of the window to film. He also told those watching what was going on with the storm.

At the ROW, Chris watched as the red dot that indicated the Scout on the radar finally began to move. "About time, I was just about to radio Shawn. Hope there isn't an issue with the truck." Chris rubbed his chin. A mechanical break down was bad enough, but during a chase, it could be devastating.

Seth glanced over at Chris. "Roman would have reported any problems. I don't think they will get a probe into this one. No exit roads." He had the map under the overlay of the radar on his computer.

Chris chuckled a bit. "True. Well, they can't be lucky with every storm. We went for four seasons without a hit. Adam will keep Hunter under control… I hope." His words faded as he watched the radar.

At the Rover, Hunter once again sighed. "Let's track in behind Scout. We aren't going to probe this one. Damn it!" He was frustrated as he helped Adam break down the still cameras so they could move. He was a little rough as he pulled a tripod out of the ground.

"Hey! Don't take it out on _my_ camera. It's not _my_ fault there aren't any roads." Adam moved to save his camera from Hunter's frustration. Adam's tone was snippy as he growled at Hunter.

Hunter's shoulders drooped. "Sorry, kiddo. I know it's not your fault. You're also right about being lucky this season. The world won't end if we don't probe every storm." He let out another sigh and put Adam's still camera bags in the back seat.

The duo got into the Rover. Hunter started the vehicle as Adam hung out of the passenger window to film the ongoing tornado.

Shawn leaned out of the passenger window of the Scout. He did his best to keep the FLIER camera focused on the storm.

Roman had to make a grab for Shawn to keep the pastor from falling out of the window when he suddenly slid to a stop. Dean had to work to keep himself and his camera from crashing into the seat in front of him.

"What the hell, Ro!" Dean barked as he pulled himself together. He still had the live stream going on his camera. The comments of the viewers also remarked on the incident.

"Look!" Roman pointed toward the tornado in an excited tone of voice. The twisting cloud had roped out and nearly vanished as quickly as it had started. But there was more to it than that.

Shawn settled himself in the passenger seat. He was a tad annoyed. "Roman, I'm not… yes I am actually… I am annoyed. Why did you nearly throw me out of the window with a sudden stop like that?" He glared at Roman as he spoke.

Roman hung his head. "I'm really sorry guys. I got excited. Just before the tornado started to rope out, the lightening changed. It was a negative charge! I got carried away. I won't do it again. Are you both alright?" He felt bad about tossing Dean and Shawn around like they were dice in Las Vegas.

Dean reached up and clapped a hand on Roman's shoulder. "I'm alright, but you sure startled the folks watching the live stream."

Roman felt even worse. "I didn't think of that. God, I really fucked up." He hung his head lower.

"Language, young man. It's alright to be excited about something, just warn us next time. Don't fret, the live stream won't be harmed. It is interesting about the lightening. We'd better get going, tornado may not be over yet. There is still a lot of warm and cool air mixing in the atmosphere. There is still a lot of green too..." Shawn was interrupted by Chris.

"_Scout, Rover, ROW. Stay where you are. This storm could be back building. Oh, and Scout, don't toss the live stream around. I'll contact you or if it drops again, track as usual. ROW out."_ Chris sounded normal and there was no anger in his tone.

Shawn laughed a bit. "This is Scout. Will do. Ask Roman later about the sudden stop. You will understand when you hear it. Scout, out." He replaced the radio mic, then spoke again. "Well, strike what I said about moving." Shawn chuckled again.

Adam put down his radio after a quick response to ROW. "We must have missed something on the live stream. Will it back build?" He filmed as he sat on the sill of the passenger window. Adam noticed the skies to their southwest still looked very angry.

Hunter had stopped the Rover and gotten out. "Good chance it could, but, no funnel cloud or spin." He stared at the cloud, still a bit grumpy from not being able to probe the earlier tornado.

"We'll get the next one, Hunt." Adam gave Hunter a smile as he looked at the older man across the roof of the Rover. He knew Hunter was still upset about not being able to probe.

Hunter let out a grunt with a shrug. "Yeah. Oh… wait… looks like new rotation." He pointed to the storm. Adam refocused his camera.

At the Scout, Shawn picked up his radio. "ROW, Scout. We have new rotation. Scout, out." He quickly refocused the FLIR camera at the new storm.

Dean stood at the back of the truck. He spoke as he filmed. "Okay folks, this may not be over yet. The storm has new rotation. This what we call back building. It means the same storm is building a possible new tornado. As you can see, there is rotation again on the backside of the storm. There isn't a funnel yet, but one could form at any moment. I am going to switch you back to the GoPro. I will be back soon or if something changes. Take shelter or stay in your shelter if you are in western Lincoln county. The storm is slowly moving to the north. North Platte is in the warned area. Switching you over… now." Dean pushed the button that changed the live stream from his camera to the GoPro.

In the ROW, Seth took a glance at the team's live stream. Chris got up to go outside. "I'll be right back." He gave Seth a nod. Seth gave a thumbs up, but said nothing.

Chris saw Kenny as he stood a few feet from the back of the ROW. The police officer had his camera aimed at the storm.

"There is some rotation. Think it will drop another one?" Kenny asked when he saw Chris standing next to him.

"Not sure. There is still a lot of moisture in the air. We've said it many times, but this season is so unpredictable. I mean tornadoes are always unpredictable, but not like this. I was always able to forecast, but never can I predict a tornado. I can read the signs and feel my instincts, but, I am wrong as many times as I am right…." Chris let his words fade as he watched the boiling storm clouds.

Kenny didn't know what to say. "Well, you're better than anyone else. Say, why did Roman stop like that? It really gave Dean a jolt." He'd had the live stream running on his cell phone and had seen the sudden stop.

"Shawn said they would explain when they get here. My guess it had something to do with lightening, knowing Roman." Chris gave a shrug. However, he was curious about it.

Chris and Kenny were nearly knocked off their feet when a blast of cool air swept over them.

At the Scout, Shawn let out a gasp, then spoke. "Wow, just… wow." He looked at the screen of the FLIR camera.

"What?" Roman and Dean asked at the same time, as they both looked at Shawn.

Shawn held the FLIR steady. "A blast of cool air penetrated the storm. It's blowing the storm apart. I think this one is done." He couldn't believe how fast things had changed.

Dean switched the live stream back to his camera. As he began to explain, Adam's voice was heard over the radio.

"_Scout, Rover. It's breaking up. What do you think?" _ Adam sounded confused.

Roman picked up the radio. "Rover, Scout. Agreed. Shawn said it got blasted with cold air. Looks to be done for. We're going to track in. Scout out." He ended the call.

"_Scout, Rover. Ten-four. We'll meet you at the ROW. Rover, out."_ Adam replied simply.

At the ROW, Seth got up and went to the door. "Chris, Scout and Rover are coming back. Should I stop them?"

Chris turned to Seth. "No, they are right. This one is done for. Anything new?"

"No, but the tornado watch has been expanded to nine pm." Seth gave a shrug. He felt the chase was done for the day, but the NWS thought there was still a threat.

Chris rubbed his chin. "We may stay put for a while. I just have that feeling. You can stop filming, Kenny. You can charge your phone in the ROW. Seth, keep watch, please. I'll set up out here." He stared at the sky for a few more minutes then went to lower the awning of the ROW.

In the ROW, Seth showed Kenny where to charge his phone. Kenny then went out to help Chris set the lawn and folding chairs. By the time they finished, Scout and Rover had returned. There was a flurry of activity as lovers were reunited. Kenny wasn't forgotten as he was greeted by the returning team members.

Coffee was made, poured and cold drinks opened. Soon the eight men were settled. Seth sat on the ROW steps so he could keep his ear turned to the NWS radio. He used an I-Pod to keep an eye on the ROW radar.

Roman sighed then spoke. "Chris, I am really sorry about the sudden stop. I won't let it happen again. It was very unprofessional of me, especially to the live stream viewers." He hung his head, he was truly upset with himself.

Shawn spoke up. "Roman, son, tell Chris why you stopped. Chris, Roman may be on to something really big. Go ahead, son." He spoke with encouragement and gave a nod to Roman.

"Shawn's right, Ro. It's exciting! Seth, Roman has his Thesis summary!" Dean beamed at Roman. He wished Roman wouldn't be so humble at times.

Roman looked at Chris. "Well, I think lightening may have something to do with storms. When the storm started, the lightening was positively charged..." He went on to further explain his theory about how lightening being positive seemed to power the storm.

"...as we were tracking the storm in, a negatively charged bolt of lightening came out of the storm. The tornado immediately began to rope out and dissipate. That's why I stopped so suddenly, I was just so… stunned that my theory could be right. Still, I should have been more professional." Roman finished explaining what had happened during the storm.

"That's… incredible, just incredible. Roman, you may have just… if that's true, storms could… but how?" Chris' mind thought faster than he could speak. He actually trembled with excitement as his thoughts continued.

Seth was just as excited. "Ro! That's wonderful! You know what this means? We will have to go back in the data and do a lot of research. I'll help you! I'm so proud of you!" He got up and gave Roman a resounding kiss. Dean too leaned over and kissed Roman.

Adam looked at his husband. He could tell that Chris' mind was going a hundred miles per hour. "Chris, storms could what?" He was curious as to what was on Chris' mind.

It was Roman who spoke. "Sorry, Adam. I don't mean to interrupt, but, I have to ask before I forget. Chris, if and I know it's a huge if, but if my theory is correct, could there be a way to seed storms with negativity?" He looked at the Doctor of Meteorology with question filled eyes.

Chris smiled brightly. "That was my thought. If it is true, storms could be seeded, but how? How would you go about it? Roman, you have to to present this at panel. Do you realize, if your theory pans out, we could actually stop these monsters, or at least control them. Why didn't we… well, I know why. We never had a lightening expert on the team before. I could really kick myself for not thinking of a FLIR camera earlier too. It's going to take a lot of time to study past data. Plus we still have that time warp to figure out. Roman, I am so proud of you. Dean, you and Seth too. I just… lightening… could it really be the answer we've been looking for? How would you do it… how would..." Chris' words faded as he got lost in his thoughts again.

Shawn gave Adam a gentle nudge. When Adam looked at him, Shawn nodded to Hunter with a smile. Adam looked at the science teacher. He understood what Shawn had pointed out. He smiled at Shawn and gave the man a wink.

Hunter had pulled out his little notebook. He had drawn some pictures and worked on some kind of complex mathematical formula.

Roman had also noticed Hunter and his notebook. He silently leaned over and began to study Hunter's work. It didn't take long for Chris to lean over and also study Hunter's notes.

Seth had gone back inside the ROW to watch his computers. Dean sat in Chris' chair next to Seth and looked at the replay of the live stream. He also answered a few general comments that had been left after the live stream had closed.

Shawn, Adam and Kenny made sandwiches for everyone. Chris wanted to stay put and it was too far back to North Platte to make a fast food run. They worked quietly in order not to disturb Hunter, Chris and Roman who were lost in scientific talk no one else could understand.

Shawn whispered to Adam and Kenny. "Let's go sit on the tailgate of Scout. They will notice the sandwiches eventually. I'll take these to Seth and Dean." He winked and put a plate of sandwiches on the table for Chris, Hunter and Roman.

"Thanks, Shawn. I really do need to stay here. Dean, you go on, eat with the others." Seth smiled at Dean with a nod to the door.

Dean kissed Seth. "Thanks, baby. I do want to show Adam some things. I'll come back when I'm done. Oh, I think we've lost Ro to Hunter. It sounds like they are talking in a different language."

Seth laughed. "I'm so proud of Roman. I was really afraid he wouldn't have a panel summary." He gave Dean a return kiss, then with a bite of his sandwich, went back to watching the ROW radar.

Hunter closed his notebook. "Not sure if it will work, but we can try. Maybe I can configure one of the rocket probes to work. When did these get here?" He finally noticed the plate of sandwiches Shawn had put on the table.

Shawn laughed. "About half an hour ago. We've all eaten. Now, eat before they get even older."

Hunter looked sheepish. "Sorry about that, but, we could be on to something. Thanks for the sandwiches, babe." He gave Shawn an air kiss.

Shawn laughed again. "It's okay, Hunt. We weren't about to interrupt your think tank. But, you all do need to eat."

Seth came to the door of the ROW. "I dunno what's with the weather. There is nothing out there but… Chris, there should be. Can we run some FLIR from here?" He sounded as confused as he looked.

Chris stood. "Sure. Shawn, you have the steadiest hand. Do you mind to go up on the roof?" He looked at the pastor, Chris knew the man wasn't overly fond of heights.

Kenny saw the brief look of fear on Shawn's face. "I have a gun hand. Could I try?"

Chris shrugged. "Sure, go ahead. Adam, you and Dean show Roman some file footage. I want him hot on this theory." He went into the ROW.

"Of course, Chris. Dean, bring my other bag, please. I have some older footage on micro chips in the bag. Oh and bring my laptop too." Adam nodded to his apprentice.

Dean jumped up. "Of course, Obi Wan. Kenny, come with and get the FLIR, please." He looked at the law enforcement officer with a nod to the Rover.

Kenny went with Dean to the Rover. Roman and Hunter finished their sandwiches. Shawn and Hunter cleaned up. Shawn then started another pot of coffee.

When Dean and Kenny returned, Kenny looked at Adam. "So, just point and film?"

Adam gave a chuckle. "Ask Shawn or Roman. I have never used a FLIR. Well, I lie. I've used one, but it was back many years ago, when they first came out. Tried one to see if it would be useful in the Amazon. I do want to learn, we could use a second one. Maybe film the probe hits with one." He wasn't afraid to admit Shawn was the better man with the FLIR.

"I'll show you, Kenny. It's easy, but the steadier you hold it the better. That's why a gun hand works so well." Shawn went to Kenny to show him the camera.

"Shawn, put it on the relay, please." Seth called from the door of the ROW.

After a few minutes, Kenny climbed onto the roof of the ROW. With confidence, he aimed the camera as Seth directed him from the ROW. Chris watched the thermal images on Seth's computer.

Dean, Adam and Roman sat at the card table and went through some older storm footage. Roman furiously made notes in a notebook Seth found in the ROW.

Hunter sat and did some more mathematical work on an idea for a probe. Shawn played host and made sure everyone had coffee, cold drinks and snacks. It was late afternoon, nearly evening, but the air was still heavy and humid.

The storm chasers were surprised when a young, blond boy in denim overalls came down the road. He looked to be around nine or ten years old. The odd thing was he had a little red wagon with wooden sides attached to his bicycle. A puppy was in the wagon. When the boy saw the odd looking ROW, he stopped.

"Can you help me?" The little blond spoke in a tear filled voice.

Shawn and Adam hurried to the little boy. Shawn spoke softly. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Maybe the tornado had hit a farm.

The boy sniffed and pointed to the puppy. "Not me, Butch. He's got a cutted leg. It's bad, can you help him? Please, Mister."

"We can try. I am a nurse. What's your name?" Shawn went to look at the pup. The little dog had a cut on his front leg.

"Timmy Brown. Me and Butch went to the root cellar when we saw da twister. Butch got cutted on a piece of glass when we came up. Tree branch went through the door, busted the glass. Tried to stop the blood, but..." Timmy stopped when Shawn picked Butch up and the pup gave a yelp of pain.

Shawn looked at Adam. "Let's take him to Scout. Get my trauma kit. This needs to be stitched. Come on Timmy, it will be okay. Where are your parents?" He worried that such a young boy had been home alone.

As they walked to the tailgate of the truck, Timmy explained. "Mommy went to Heaven when I was born. Dad is at work in town." He was matter-of-fact when he spoke.

Adam grew concerned. "You stay by yourself?" He opened the first aid kit, then held the puppy so Shawn could deal with the cut.

Tommy watched with anxious eyes as Shawn worked on Butch. "Usually I go over to Miss Sally's when dad works. She was too sick today. I told dad I'd be fine. Didn't spect a twister would come. Is he gonna be okay? I was takin' him to Doc Melton. He takes care of our cows and horses."

Both Adam and Shawn were glad to hear that Timmy was usually looked after. "Did the tornado hit your farm?" Adam asked as he firmly held the wiggling pup.

Timmy shook his head. "Nope, missed us. Only thing broke was the door. Wind blew a big branch off da tree. Please Mister, will he be okay?" He was worried about poor Butch.

"He will be fine, Timmy. I need to stitch it. Dean, would you take Timmy and give him a root beer and some cookies?" He called out to Dean. He wanted Timmy to be otherwise occupied.

Dean got up and came over to the Scout truck. "Come on, Timmy. I bet Mister Hunter will show you our rockets." He spoke in a soft, gentle voice that the others had never heard before. Dean was a natural with children.

As Dean led Timmy to the ROW picnic area, they talked about rockets. Timmy was entranced. Hunter smiled warmly at the little blond.

Shawn looked at Adam, as the blond held the wounded pup gently but firmly in his arms. "Can't be much different from stitching up a person can it? Hold him tight, I will numb it." He and Adam were soon lost on working on Butch.

At the ROW, Timmy drank a root beer and listened as Dean and Hunter told Timmy about the rocket probes. Hunter let Timmy hold one of the probes at they talked.

Roman had gone into the ROW to tell Chris and Seth about Timmy. On the roof of the ROW, Kenny turned when he heard a vehicle approach from the direction of North Platte. He went on alert, but more out of curiosity than a threat of danger. Still, his weapon could be easily reached if need. He kept the FLIR focused on the sky.

An older green pickup truck stopped. A handsome, blond middle aged man in denim overalls got out of the truck. It looked like years dropped off his face when he saw Timmy.

"Dad! Come see da rocket!" Timmy called out with excitement when he saw his dad.

The man picked up his son and hugged him tight. "Oh son, I was so worried about you. What are you doing here?"

Timmy told about what had happened and why he was where he was. When the boy finished, Hunter and Dean introduced themselves. Roman, Seth, Chris and Kenny also came to meet Timmy's father.

"I'm Tim Brown. I can't thank you enough for helping Timmy. It's ten miles from here to Doc Joe's. Our place is five miles to the west. I work in town three days a week, at the feed store. Timmy normally stays with Sally Jenkins in town, when I work. She has the flu. The one time I leave Timmy home alone, and this happens. Thank God the tornado missed the farm. I was so scared when the storm sirens went off. Boss wouldn't let me leave. Course, he was bein' safe. Phone line was down, don't got no cell phone." Tim spoke with a heavy Midwestern accent filled with great relief his son was alright.

Tim Brown thankfully took the cup of coffee Roman had given him. He listened as Timmy told him everything Hunter and Dean had told him about the rocket probes. Chris then told Seth to take the Brown's in to see the ROW. By the time everyone sat back under the awning, Shawn and Adam came to join them, they were introduced to Tim Brown.

Shawn explained about Butch. "It took twenty stitches, it was fairly deep. I really think you should take him to Doctor Melton. Butch should have some antibiotics. Um… I would be happy to..." He was halted by Tim.

"No, it's not a worry, but thank you for offering. Thank you so much for helping Timmy and Butch. Well, we'd better get this little guy to Doc Joe's. Again, I can't thank you enough for helping Timmy. You all stay safe chasin' down those twisters." Tim Brown shook hands with the eight storm chasers.

Timmy held Butch gently in his arms. "Thanks for a helpin' me Have fun with your rockets. Thanks for shown' me."

Roman and Dean helped Tim load Timmy's bike and wagon into the back of the Brown's pickup truck. With waves and shouted goodbyes, the Brown's left. Headed back toward North Platte where Joe, the veterinarian had his office in the front of his house.

Shawn plopped down in a chair. He let out a tired yawn and gladly took the cup of coffee Hunter had poured for him.

Adam sat with his own cup of coffee. "You never cease to amaze me, Shawn. I wasn't sure you'd actually be able to close that cut so well. Butch was really good about it. It was a bad cut. I almost hate to say this, but, I am glad it was Butch, and not Timmy."

Shawn nodded. "Me too. Butch should be fine, the cut was clean and not jagged. Yes, Timmy was lucky. So, what is the plan now? I don't see any storms." He was more than ready to go back to the hotel. The minor operation had wiped him out mentally.

Chris sat on the ROW steps. "It should be storming, all the conditions are perfect. But, nothing, with nothing developing. Let's call it. I'd rather forecast in comfort. Company will buy pizza. So, break it down, boys."

Two hours later, the eight storm chasers sat on the front porch of their hotel rooms and enjoyed their supper of pizza.

"After dinner, I'll work on the forecast. I just can't figure the weather out this season. Roman, I can't wait to see what you discover." Chris sighed. He was really confused about the weather.

Before anyone could speak, Kenny Omega's cell phone rang. He got up as he answered. He went into his room for privacy. He'd seen the caller ID. Twenty minutes later, Kenny rejoined the group.

Kenny spoke. "That was the Sarge. You aren't going to believe this…."


	50. UNBELIEVABLE

"That was the Sarge. You aren't going to believe this. Morrison has escaped from the hospital. Boss said Chief Layfield nearly exploded. Right now, he has no idea how it happened. Ken and his brother are on their way back to Pampa, Texas. I am also sorry to say, they have no clue where Morrison went. Sarge said, the good thing is, Morrison doesn't know where we are. That is all I know right now. They will be in touch after they get to Pampa. We are to carry on as normal. I could tell, Ken was really upset. I think he blames himself. He is like that sometimes. Don't worry, guys. I'm going to make sure you're safe. Oh Shawn, Ken recommends that you need a weapon since you turned the other one over to him back in Pampa, before we left." Kenny Omega finished telling the group about the call from Detective Sergeant Ken Miller in Dodge City.

Time seemed to stand still. Adam was the first to move. He took his can of root beer and slammed it against the wall. Adam took off at a run and kept going down the road.

Dean looked at Chris. He was confused, the Doctor of Meteorology just sat there, like he didn't care that his husband had just runaway. Dean started to get up and go after his friend and mentor.

"No, Dean. I know you care, but I know Adam better than anyone. I have to let him go. He won't be anywhere near reasonable right now. Don't worry, he will be alright, once he blows. Just… don't smother him later." Chris spoke with the wisdom of a spouse, however, his face was etched with deep worry.

Shawn sighed. "He was finally starting to heal from five years ago. I hope he doesn't start blaming himself again. Kenny, I am very glad you are with us. Hunter, we'd better find a gun shop tomorrow. As much as I hate it, Ken is right. Don't take this the wrong way, but, John Morrison needs our prayers. I will be curious as to how he escaped. He was strapped to the bed." He let out anther sigh.

Kenny sat down on a rocking chair. "I'm curious too. I mean the place was well guarded, right down to a K- nine unit. I really hate to say this, but..." He let his words fade as Adam approached. The blond now walked and looked totally defeated.

Chris stood up and went to his husband. Adam fell into Chris' arms. "It's alright, baby. I understand. Did it help?" Chris asked softly as he held Adam close, his hands caressed Adam's back.

Adam nodded as he nuzzled into Chris' neck. "Yeah. Sorry I stormed off. Don't worry, my Lion. I am not going to blame myself. I was and I am still angry at Morrison. I really thought we were finally safe. Now we have to watch over our shoulders again." He sighed deeply. Adam and Chris kissed, then headed back to the porch where the others sat.

Adam smiled. "Sorry guys. I'm alright. I just had to get out some anger. We thought it was over. Now, what were we talking about?" He just wanted everyone to go on like he'd not thrown a fit.

Shawn got Adam's hint. He looked at Kenny. "You said, you hate to say this… what were you going to say, Kenny?" The others turned their eyes to Kenny Omega.

"Oh yes. Well, for now, Morrison would have no clue where we are. However, as soon as a live stream goes on, he will know exactly where we are. I don't think it should stop the live streams. It has already been proven the stream has saved lives." Kenny spoke with honesty. He felt the guys needed to think about everything.

Adam was the first to respond. "That's true, but, by the time he could get to where we are, we'd be gone. He doesn't have a car, and he won't be able to rent one anywhere in or near Pampa. I'm not letting that bastard ruin the good things we are doing. People watch our stream. That was proven by Justin and Kofi. They knew to take shelter because they saw our live stream. Dean does an excellent job of staying calm when he speaks. We are not even going to to consider stopping the live feed." He spoke in a tone that left no room for argument. Adam's face was as firm as a stone.

Chris beamed at his husband. "Don't worry, we won't stop the live stream."

"Chris, what if Ken and Kyle think you shouldn't live stream?" Kenny gave Chris a pointed look.

Chris sighed. "We'd have to consider it. We all respect the Miller's and you Kenny. I honestly can't answer that right now. Well, I'm going to go forecast. You all do what you want." Without another word, Chris went into his and Adam's room.

Seth leaned over and nearly whispered to Adam. "You know him, should I go help, or leave him alone? I will do what's best for Chris."

"Why don't you go for a swim, then help Chris. He needs a bit of time. He was already unsettled about the weather not acting right, now, this with Morrison. He isn't angry, he is perplexed. He needs a couple of hours alone. So go, enjoy the evening." He gave Seth a reassuring smile and a pat on the arm.

Seth smiled. "Okay. But, if he needs me, call me. I'm just as perplexed as Chris. Maybe a swim will help. Ro, D? Join me?" He looked at his fiancés.

Roman grinned. "You bet. Come on, D. Let's go change. Hey Kenny, want to join us? You and me against Dean and Seth at water polo?"

Kenny returned the students smile. "Sounds good. I'll go change." He happily got up. He had been pleased to be asked to join in.

Hunter lit the cigar Shawn had brought him along with a cup of coffee. "Well, you two, how about a game of Rummy?" Hunter hoped to keep the mood from getting dark and depressing.

Adam stood. "I'd like that. Shawn, you get the cards, I gotta spend a penny. Be right back." He got up and went to his and Chris' room to use the bathroom and check on his Lion.

Shawn looked at Hunter as he stood "Hunt, if we're not careful, it's gonna explode. Adam is barely holding together for all his bravado. Chris is frustrated with work, now Morrison again. The boys are confused, when they should be happily planning their ceremony and then there's Kenny. He is going to be pulled as well, between Ken Miller and us. I know we joke about it, but you and I really are going to have to be the parents here. All this almost makes me miss John and Randy's little tiffs. Those were easy to handle." He went to their room to get the playing cards.

Hunter watched his husband go to their room, as the boys came out and headed for the pool. He knew Shawn was right. They were going to have to be strong and steady, so their "children" wouldn't fall apart. One thing weighed on Hunter's mind; who was going to hold himself and Shawn together.

Adam came out of the bathroom and looked at Chris. He could tell his husband was deep in thought. Chris' pencil flew over a piece of paper as he worked a complex math formula. Adam also knew this was how Chris worked out his frustrations. Without a word, he kissed Chris on the cheek, then left to play cards. Chris knew Adam was there for him, no matter what.

Two hours later, everyone was in the Jericho's hotel room. Chris had called a team meeting. Chris took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"We will be here a couple of days. We should be in the middle of a thunderstorm, but we're not. We will chase, or at least go out tomorrow around one. If nothing else, I want to gather field data. We'll go to the same locations. The more I have worked, the more support I have for Roman's theory. That bolt of positive charged lightening changed something. Well, that's it, so get some sleep and do your own thing for breakfast. Meet here at noon, unless something changes. So, that's all folks." Chris ended with a shrug, totally unsure of what would happen tomorrow.

Tuesday, June 7th, dawned to a cloudy, humid day. The Helmsley's and Kenny Omega had left the others sleeping as they went gun shopping. Kenny thought by going with Shawn and Hunter, he could speed up the process of buying a weapon. Sometimes, cops could get things done.

Hunter had found a small, locally owned gun store online. He drove the Scout toward town. Shawn looked at his permit to carry a gun. "I hope they will honor this, even though it's for Oklahoma." He folded the paper and put it back in his wallet.

"I hope so too. If we have problems, I will see if I can talk to the Chief of Police here. If I have to, I'll get Boss to call. You really need to be armed, Shawn. We can say it all we want, that Morrison won't find us, but, the reality is… he will. We have to be ready. Make sure Roman has the taser as well." Kenny spoke with frankness. He would not underestimate the skills of Morrison.

Hunter grinned. "That's exactly why we wanted you to come with us. Well, here we are." He parked in front of a store in downtown North Platte. The name on the store was "Malenko's Guns and Ammo". The store was located in the oldest part of downtown. Before he got out, Kenny hooked his Dodge City Police badge on the breast pocket of his Dodge City Police Department shirt.

Shawn gave a little chuckle when Kenny gave his badge a little polish with his handkerchief. Kenny gave Shawn a sly wink. They followed Hunter into the store. A bell rang to announce their arrival.

The trio were greeted by a very stern looking older man. The embroidered patch on the pocket of his oxford blue button down shirt read: Dean Malenko, Owner.

"I'm Hunter Helmsley, this is my husband, Pastor Shawn Helmsley, and this is Officer Kenny Omega. We need a Glock .22, and we need it today." Hunter thought it best to lay things on the line from the start.

Dean Malenko gave Hunter an arched brow stare. "You can purchase a gun, same day, if you have a carry permit. Do you have one?"

Shawn pulled out his wallet and removed his Oklahoma carry permit and his Oklahoma gun holder's license. He held the papers out to the gun shop owner. "Yes, I do. Here are my papers. Will it matter that they are from Oklahoma? The gun is for me." He was just as serious as he spoke.

Dean Malenko's brow arched even more as he took the paper from Shawn. He closely examined the papers. He was now very curious. "That's a big weapon for a preacher. Problem is, this is Nebraska, not Oklahoma. It will take me a day, maybe two to confirm your background check." He wasn't sure why a preacher would want such a powerful handgun. He was wary by nature, and he knew there was more to this.

Kenny spoke up. "My boss, is Detective Sergeant Ken Miller of the Dodge City Police Department. His twin brother is a Detective Sergeant in Guymon, Oklahoma. They are working a case with John Layfield, Chief of the Pampa, Texas Police Department, along with his husband, Ron Simmons, the Sheriff of Gray County, Texas. Pastor and Professor Helmsley are part of the Jericho Storm Chase, Incorporated team. The team is being stalked by a crazy man, who just escaped from the mental ward of the Pampa Hospital. Hunter is already armed, as am I. Shawn needs to be. I am putting on lot on the line telling you all of this. My boss can confirm everything if you want to call him. We really need this weapon, today. Will you help us?" Kenny also spoke with firm, open honesty. Like Hunter, he felt it was best.

Dean Malenko nodded. "I know the Jericho team. You all do great work. But if both of you are armed, why the rush for me to do the check?"

Hunter answered. "Kenny protects the Radar on wheels. Shawn's team goes up to fifty miles to the southwest of ROW, while my team goes up to fifty miles to the northeast. See? If Morrison attacks, we all need to be protected. If you must know, Morrison stabbed one of our chase colleagues nearly to death. Look, I don't mean to sound rude, but we are on a time crunch. We're going out today. What can we do to move things along?" His tone was even more stern.

Malenko grinned. "It's good enough for me. Let me show you what I have. You can even test fire. I have a range downstairs." He proceeded to unlock a glass case and pulled out a Glock .22.

Back at the hotel, Seth, Roman and Dean sat on the porch in front of their room. They had finished a breakfast of cereal, milk, juice and toast.

"We have eight days to plan our ceremony. I know we can't order a cake or anything, but we can decide on our vows." Seth stated in a bit of a harried voice. He wanted a beautiful ceremony for them.

Roman smiled at Seth. "Don't worry, baby. It will be the most beautiful and perfect ceremony ever. We will look over those triad ceremonies you found online. We may not have a wedding cake, but we will do something, I promise." Roman gave Seth a kiss.

"Chris got us a large cupcake. Don't worry, we will see that the ceremony is perfect." Adam gave the three young men a wink. He had stepped out his and Chris' room for a breath of fresh air.

Dean grinned. "That's a great idea. Most bakeries will decorate cupcakes on the spot because they are smaller and easier. Great suggestion, Obi Wan."

"And flowers will be easy, we can just pick some for your lapels if you want. I had a flower crown and bouquet, but I don't think that would suit you three, unless you want it." Adam chimed in with a soft smile as he remembered his and Chris' wedding day.

Chris came out onto the porch. "Best day of my life. It will be for you boys too. Where are Hunter, Shawn and Kenny? We have a team meeting soon." He was anxious to get out there and study the odd weather.

"They were gone when we got up. Probably went to town to..." Adam was cut off as the Scout pulled up and parked next to the ROW.

Shawn spoke first when the got to the porch. "Sorry, we were gone longer than I thought. I should have left a note, but everyone was asleep. It took a lot of talking from Kenny and Hunter, but I am now legally and fully armed." He sat down on one of the rocking chairs.

Kenny chuckled as he sat on the porch steps. "I'm willing to bet Mister Malenko called to check our story. He couldn't figure out why a preacher wanted a weapon. So we had to tell him why. Even let Shawn have some range time. That's why it took a bit longer than we thought. Okay, so now what?"

Chris nodded. "Well, it was good that you went along, Kenny. Glad it worked out that everyone will be protected. Shawn, make sure Roman has the taser too. Okay, for the weather. We will go to the same spots as yesterday. Adam, Hunter I want to fire a probe after you get to your point. I need data from the atmosphere. It's ten thirty. Let's pull out at eleven, stop at Sonic, then go to our starting point. That's it." He gave a clap of his hands.

Before anyone could move, a North Platte Police Department black and white SUV pulled into the parking lot and parked next to the Jericho Storm Chase armada. The driver was a handsome young man. He went around and opened the passenger door. An equally handsome man, who looked to be around Hunter's age, stepped out. They were both dressed in navy blue uniforms. Kenny stood as the two officers approached.

"Officer Kenny Omega of Dodge City?" The older man asked with a white toothed smile.

Kenny gave a nod. "Yes, Sir." He could tell the older man was the Chief by the gold braid on his uniform.

"Then you all must be the Jericho storm chase team. I'm Alberto Del Rio, Chief of Police here. This is my aide, Corporal Ricardo Rodriguez. We are aware of your situation. Chief John Layfield called me. I have also spoken to your Detective Miller and his brother. You have a lot of worried friends out there." Alberto laughed a bit. He had been bombarded by calls about the Jericho team, and why.

Kenny too laughed. "I'm not surprised, Sir. Sir, this is Doctor Chris Jericho, and his husband Adam Jericho. Hunter Helmsley and his husband Pastor Shawn Helmsley. This is Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose. They are post graduate students, who are all working on their Doctorates." Kenny finished the lengthy introductions. The Jericho team shook hands with the Chief and his aide as they were introduced.

Alberto spoke. "It is a pleasure to meet you. We have a plan. We just need to know yours."

Chris spoke as the leader. "We are just about to pull out to get ready to chase. We may have active storms this afternoon and we need to be ready. We will cooperate with you any way we can. We take the Morrison situation very seriously."

Del Rio gave a nod. "That's good. I understand you are protected in the field. I am going to post a two man patrol here. They will stay all night. Chief Layfield said to be alert, because Morrison is a sly one. Don't worry, you will be safe in our hands."

"I take it, your men will see us, but we won't see them?" Kenny asked, brow arched.

Ricardo replied. "That's right. As you have probably guessed, they are in place now." He gave his fellow officer a knowing look with a wink.

Kenny laughed. "I figured as much."

Alberto smiled. "Well, we will let you get on with it. By the way, thank you for the work you're doing. Your live stream yesterday was wonderful. People took shelter faster because of it. We are very tornado aware around here. Oh sorry, one last thing. Ken Miller wanted to know if Pastor Helmsley is armed. If not, we will lend you a weapon." Alberto looked at Shawn, brow arched.

"Yes, I am. I purchased a Glock .22 this morning at Malenko's. Officer Omega was a big help. We will rest easier knowing you are watching our for us. As Chris said, we will cooperate in all ways. John Morrison is a sad case." Shawn gave the Chief a warm smile.

Alberto laughed. "Sorry, but if you knew Dean Malenko like I do, you'd laugh too. Officer Omega must have impressed him, otherwise you would _not_ be armed with a gun from Dean's shop. I agree about Morrison. Anyone suspected of killing a fellow officer… well, just as I said before, you will be will protected. Gentlemen it was nice to meet you. I will be in touch. Good luck and stay safe." The two officers shook hands with the Jericho team again, then left with a wave.

"I'm glad our rooms will be watched. I will say it now, I was worried about it." Hunter spoke with a sigh. He was truly pleased.

Chris gave a nod. "Me too. Okay, let's get ready to roll, I'm hungry."

An hour later, the Jericho storm chase team ate their fast food lunch under the awning of the ROW. Seth had run a cord to his laptop so they could watch the radar under the awning.

"No watches yet. But… something is up there, I can feel it. What about you, Shawn? Got a twitch?" Chris asked, then took a bite of his food.

Shawn swallowed his bite of food. "Yes, I do. Not a severe one, but it's there."

"Gotta agree. I feel it too. I suppose asking why it's not storming now can't be answered." Kenny spoke as he finished his last onion ring.

Roman let out a grunt. "I am really wondering now, if the lightening charges at the end of yesterday's storm really did change things. I mean, something is preventing the storms from forming." He spoke in a thought filled voice as he rubbed his bearded chin.

"I really want you to work on that theory, Roman. Because something is holding the weather back. Okay Hunter, I want you and Adam to go put a probe up. Go here, it's about twenty miles to the southwest. Then go to where you were yesterday to the northeast." Chris pointed to a map as he spoke.

Hunter rolled up the map. "Will do. We will wait and retrieve the probe before we go to our rendezvous point. Can't afford to lose another probe." He tapped the rolled map on the table to make his point.

Chris nodded "That's fine. Okay, Seth, lets get to work. We've got data to collect. Roman, Scout can pull out once they fire the probe..." He was halted by Seth.

"NWS just issued a tornado watch for the same area as yesterday. It may require a PDS watch later. Thunderstorms are building in northern Kansas." Seth repeated what he'd heard over his headset.

The team formed their prayer circle. After the last "Amen", Hunter and Adam headed out to fire the probe. Shawn, Roman and Dean prepared everything and loaded the Scout, ready to go. Kenny took up his place on the roof of the ROW. They were ready for storms, on all sides.

Seth settled into his office chair next to Chris "I will be curious to see if anything changes once they fire a probe into the clouds. If the probe puts out a positive change… Ro could really be on to something with his lightening theory. He is so fucking smart. Wait till you see him really in action, back at the lab." He spoke in a tone filled with pride, excitement, love, and perhaps, just a bit of lust.

Chris grinned. "You sound like I do when Adam gets published. I really do think Roman is onto something. I will give you guys a set of keys to the lab. Just don't brag about it. I don't ever give keys to students… oh… wait… this is good… I will be right back." Chris pointed to the radar, then got up and went outside.

Shawn chuckled. "Thought you'd be out here soon. Towers are starting to go up. Hunter and Adam should be in place soon."

Chris nodded. "Saw them on radar. Well, lets see what the dirt says." He reached down and picked up a handful of dirt. Chris stood in the dirt road and let the debris tumble from his hand.

From his perch on the ROW, Kenny watched Chris. Shawn, Roman and Dean also watched. It was always fascinating no matter how many times they had seen it.

Chris watched the last of the dirt fall from his hand. "It's out there, waiting. But, waiting for what..." The sound of Adam's voice over Shawn's radio interrupted Chris' words.

"_ROW, Rover. We are in probe position. Ready to fire on your word. Rover, out."_

At the Ranger Rover, Adam held the radio mic in one hand, as his finger of the other hand hovered over the launch button.

"… _three, two, one… fire!"_ Chris voice called out over the radio. Adam pushed the button on command.

With a "pift" sound, the rocket probe sailed into the sky. Adam filmed it as it rose into the air and vanished into the clouds.

Hunter picked up the radio mic. "ROW, Rover. Probe launched. When it lands, we'll pick it up, then head to our location. Will check in when we get there. Rover, out."

At the Radar On Wheels, Seth pressed buttons on the computer that collected the probe data. This time all the alarms sounded. He quickly turned off the alarms and smiled.

"Data coming in. They got a good launch." Seth spoke a the went back to the computers. He let out a sudden gasp. "Chris! That's… no..." He got up and went to the door of the ROW. Before he could call out, a loud rumble of thunder echoed overhead. The skies had woken up.

"Shawn! Go, go!" Chris called over his shoulder as he made a dash for the ROW.

Shawn, Dean and Roman jumped into the Scout truck. They headed off to their watch point, and left a cloud of swirling dust in their wake.

"Chris? What the heck happened?" Kenny asked as another rumble of thunder echoed across the sky.

Chris looked up at Kenny. "The probe woke it up?" He gave the officer a shrug. His voice was filled with question as he went back into the ROW.

Hunter drove the Ranger Rover to the northeast of where they had launched the probe. Luckily, they had easily found the probe after its journey into the clouds.

"The storm… did we wake it up?" Adam asked as he hung his head out of the window and filmed the developing storm.

Hunter kept his eyes on the road as he spoke. "Maybe the probe changed the the charge in the storm. Roman may actually be onto something… Adam, if he is right… maybe we can finally stop these things. Do you know what that means? Roman Reigns will go down in history and we will have played a part in that. I do not mean that egotistically, but… damn."

Adm looked over at Hunter. A tear tracked down the older man's cheek. "I know what you mean. It is a huge thing. But Hunter, it is only a theory. I think it's a fantastic one, don't get me wrong, but be careful. If we build it up too much and it is proven wrong, it could really hurt Roman. Of course we need to support and encourage him, but we can't put pressure on him. If he gets too disappointed, if it fails, Roman could just give up trying. Do you understand what I am trying to say?" Adam was really concerned about Roman if his theory was proven wrong.

Hunter sighed. "You're right, of course. I got to carried away, didn't I? I'll pull it back. I certainly don't want anything to discourage Roman. It's hard though, it is so exciting." He stopped talking as he worked to park the Range Rover off the side of the dirt road. They had arrived at their observation point.

"It is exciting. I'll have to speak to Chris, before _he_ gets too carried away." Adam spoke, then got out of the Rover to film.

The Scout truck was skillfully parked off the dirt road by Roman. Dean aimed his camera at the growing thunderhead. Shawn got the FLIR camera and prepared to film.

Roman stood on the running board on the drivers side of the Scout. His eyes were pinned on the building storm, anxious for lightening to flash. Dean nodded for Shawn to come to the back of the truck. He used the tailgate for a desk to sort through his camera gear. Shawn joined Dean.

Dean spoke in a soft, quiet voice. "Shawn, I'm worried. You know how much I respect Hunter, and you. So please, don't take this the wrong way, but, Hunter..." Dean paused, unsure of how to say what he wanted to say without sounding like a disrespectful punk.

Shawn smiled at the auburn haired young man. "Just say it, Dean. If Hunter has said or done something to upset you, best to tell me. I won't be offended." He laid a parental hand on Dean's shoulder.

Dean sighed. "Alright. Shawn, Hunter is so enthusiastic about Roman's lightening theory and that's great, it really is. The thing is, his… well… Roman… if he's wrong… Oh, I don't know _how_ to say it." Dean was frustrated with himself. He'd never been good at these kinds of talks.

Shawn grinned., "I think I understand. You're worried that Hunter is building Roman's theory up too much. Then if Roman if proven wrong, it will crush his spirit. That's what you are trying to say, isn't it?" He looked at Dean, wisdom gleamed in his turquoise eyes.

Dean nodded. "Yes, that's exactly what I wanted to say. See, this is the first time Roman has been this… excited about something. It's kind of a long story, but, it's not unlike what Doctor Jericho went through with VORTEX. During our senior year at O.U. Roman and another guy, Claudio Castagnoli, from Switzerland were teamed up for a project on lightening and its affect on storms. Like Chris, Roman did the majority of the work, the studies, the lab hours, all the research and wrote the notes on all of it. Sometimes, Seth and I didn't see him for hours at a time. Roman hardly slept or ate. He turned everything over to Tony to write up their final findings. Oh, Tony did some of the research work, about a two hours a day in the library. Well, Tony wrote up the report, can't deny he is a brilliant writer. The thing is, he did it in such a way that made it look like he'd done all the work, not Roman. Tony got all the glory and praise. After that, Roman changed. He stopped talking so much about his work and findings. This the first time our old, enthusiastic Roman is back. I don't want anything to stop that again, neither does Seth. I just wish we'd have know Chris then like we do now. I would have told him about what Tony had done to Rome. Back then, Chris was Dean Doctor Jericho, you didn't run to him like a crybaby, know what I mean?" Dean ended with sip of water from his bottle on the tailgate.

Shawn let out a "whew" sound, with a nod. "I understand Roman a lot better now. Thank you for sharing that with me. Don't worry, Dean, I will speak to Hunter. It's alright to encourage Roman, but not to the point of no return if the theory is proven wrong. Dean, I also think Chris needs to know, he of all people will understand. Dean, where is Tony now?" He couldn't help but be curious.

Dean scoffed. "Back in Switzerland, working in his dad's company…a bank… nothing to do with weather whatsoever. Such a waste of Roman's time and effort. I'm fairly sure the report had something to do with Roman's theory now. Thanks, Shawn. I know, in my heart of hearts, Hunter means well..." His words were halted by a loud rumble of thunder. The storm had spoken.

Shawn gave Dean a hearty pat on the back. "I think we'd better get to work. Don't worry, you, Seth and Roman are family. We take care of family." He picked up the FLIR camera with a wink and went to film the storm.

At the Radar On Wheels, Kenny Omega climbed down from the roof. The lightening was a threat. Best not to be sitting on a roof, next to a lightening rod. He stood on the steps of the ROW he aimed his camera to the vista of the building storm.

416 miles, and seven hours away, in Pampa, Texas, John "Morrison" Hennigan stood under a waterfall of steaming hot water as he took a shower. He had dyed his hair dark blond. He'd also shaved off all his facial hair. Morrison had taken advantage of the large, clean showers of a truck stop on the undamaged west side of Pampa.

It had taken all his skills and effort to escape from the hospital, but he had managed it. It helped that he'd worked out exactly when the intense security changed shift. In those few minutes, when men and dogs were distracted, he skipped away like smoke. The only thing Morrison regretted was that he didn't have time or a way to sneak into the ICU to finish off AJ Styles, for good. He had been most disappointed to learn that AJ had survived.

Morrison had managed to get some scrubs from the housekeeping cart that belonged to the older lady that cleaned the mental ward. It had been easy, once he convinced the doctor that keeping him strapped down, set off his claustrophobia. The doctor, confident in the security on the ward, agreed, and freed Morrison from his bonds. After all, the doctor knew the room was locked, except when meals were brought in, and when Miss Mary came to clean.

Morrison took advantage of the five minutes Miss Mary cleaned the en suite bathroom. First day he took a shirt, then over the days, pants and a couple of towels. It was easy to hide them in the blanket on his hospital bed. The blanket wasn't changed every day like the sheets were.

Once he was outside, John Morrison was able to easily walk away from the hospital. It helped that things were still chaotic from the damage caused by the terrible tornado.

It was also easy for Morrison to go "shopping" amid the rubble of the storm. He found a backpack, clothes, shoes and other things he could use to change his appearance, including the two boxes of dark blonde hair dye. Two applications would deeply color his long, brunette hair easily. He even managed to find some theatrical makeup that would change his complexion to be more "ruddy" looking. Morrison had never been more grateful for all the skills he'd learned from being a top model.

John Morrison pulled his blond hair into a pony tail. He wished he had his green contacts, but, he could manage. The last thing he did was cut up the stolen towels and stuff the bits into his stolen shoes. It made him a couple of inches taller, it wasn't much, but it was enough.

Now all he had to do was find a lonely truck driver who was headed north. Morrison wanted to get to Nebraska, it was where the stormy weather was. One of his best finds, a brand new cell phone, still in the box, complete with a charger. He knew how to program it with his own number. Morrison didn't worry about coops tracing him through the number, after all, the police had his cell phone, so how could he use it? All he needed now was a weapon. He would figure that out later. All that mattered now was getting out of Pampa and get to Nebraska.

With a last look in the truck stop bathroom mirror, John Morrison gave himself a nod of approval. He put on his most beautiful smile, opened the door and went in search of a ride. Morrison was confident he would soon be on the way to North Platte, Nebraska. His cell phone had alerted him, the Jericho Storm Chase live stream had begun.

In a field, southwest of North Platte, Hunter looked at the map. If the storm stayed on track, they would be able to probe it this time. The storm looked to follow the road.

At the Scout truck, Dean had begun the live stream. He explained to the viewers. "You can see the funnel cloud forming at the rear of the storm. It's not on the ground yet, but, North Platte residents should be prepared and ready to take shelter. Keep watching. I will be back as needed." Dean stopped talking but continued to film the potential tornado.

Roman stood next to Shawn, in front of the truck. He watched the storm on the screen Shawn held in his free hand. He let out a "hum" sound.

"Something odd?" Shawn asked the post-graduate student. He wasn't sure what had confused Roman.

Roman sighed. "There is a funnel, but the lightening is producing negative charges. Maybe I am wrong, maybe I am… stupid."


	51. Theory Conspiracy

Shawn looked at Roman. "You are far from stupid, son. You will have to work to prove or disprove you lightening theory, but you will do it. Even if you are proven wrong, we will learn something from it. Don't give up yet." He wanted to encourage, but not push.

Roman nodded. "Yeah, you're right. I forgot the most important thing. Come up with a theory, then work to either prove _or_ disprove it. I can't let the past… never mind. Look, it's gone back up into the clouds. You can see the spin on the FLIR." Roman quickly changed his train of thought to focus back on the storm at hand.

Shawn didn't let on that he understood Roman's words. He wouldn't dream of breaking Dean's trust in him. "Maybe the negative lightening is preventing a tornado from fully forming." Shawn started a bit when Roman's radio suddenly crackled to life.

"_Scout, ROW. Please relay thermal imaging footage. Thank you, ROW out." _ Seth spoke in a radio wave.

Roman picked up his radio, and keyed to speak. "ROW, Scout. Doing it now. You are welcome, Scout out." Roman hung his radio back on his belt. He pushed the relay button so Shawn wouldn't lose his focus on the storm doing it.

At the Radar On Wheels, Chris and Seth both looked at the thermal images sent by the FLIR camera.

"Hum… the funnel is still there, but it's gone horizontal..." Chris spoke thoughtfully. He keyed his radio. "Scout, ROW. Roman, is it negative or positive? ROW out."

"_ROW, Scout. At the moment, it's a negatively charged storm. I'd be curious to see if a probe hit would change that. Would that be possible?" _ Roman's voice sounded full of curiosity.

"_ROW, Scout, Rover. We can do that, Chris and Roman. The storm is in a place that has a good exit, but we need to know now. Rover, out."_ Hunter responded, he had heard Roman's request.

Chris gave the radar a quick glance. He then looked at Seth. Seth nodded, "yes". "Rover, Scout, ROW. Go ahead and probe, Rover. Scout, report any changes. ROW out." Chris put down his radio.

Seth pushed a few buttons on his keyboard. "I've put up the tracking map overlay"

Chris laughed. "You are getting too good. I was just about to ask you to do just that. I'm going out to watch the storm. Keep me posted. Seth, I am proud of you." He gave his apprentice a pat on the shoulder as he got up and went outside.

Kenny Omega stood on a little rise and filmed the distant storm. He knew Chris stood next to him. "Had a brief funnel, but it went back up. Still has some rotation." Kenny gave his report as he stayed focused on the storm. He sounded more like a member of the storm team than a police officer at the moment.

Chris nodded. "Looks good, Kenny. These vista shots are going to be great. They are going to probe so keep the storm centered in frame. Roman said it's a negative storm. Wanted to see if hitting it with a probe will make it positive. That boy may be on to something." He spoke with pride.

Kenny smiled. "There is a lot of sense in his theory. Even if disproved, it's much needed data. I never knew there was so much to lightening." He brought the storm into focus as he moved with the motion of the storm.

The Range Rover, under Hunter's expert driving, sped toward the storm. Adam filmed with one hand and armed the probe's firing panel with the other. It was so routine, he could do both without really having to look at either hand.

"Probe is ready, how far?" Adam asked he double checked his frame up on the camera.

Hunter glanced at the map on the computer. "Two miles, so three minutes. This should be a good, easy hit. So that means it is going to be a bitch." He gave a bit of a laugh.

Adam laughed as well. "Probably. I've armed one and three, just in case. I can fire two if I have to." He turned serious as he spoke.

At the Scout, Dean spoke to the viewers of the live stream. "I am going to stop the stream for the moment. I will start the stream again if the storm changes. I would still advise for North Platte to be prepared, so you can be ready to move to your shelters quickly if the need arises. Be on watch. Stream ending, now." He pushed the button that killed the live stream. Dean still filmed the storm, but now he wouldn't broadcast the probe launch.

Roman held the small screen of the FLIR camera close. He wanted to see the probe hit the storm. His mind went to a place he didn't often go… to when Claudio Castagnoli cheated him out of his work, during senior year at university. He tried not to be bitter about it, but now he wanted to redeem himself. Roman wanted to prove that he knew what he was talking about. He didn't mean it in a prideful way, but he wanted to hopefully contribute something that would eventually help save lives.

"I can barely see Rover. They should be launching shortly." Dean called out as he zoomed in on the storm. Being on the flat prairie land really helped get good, clear storm shots.

Roman stared even harder at the screen. Shawn held the FLIR camera as still as a stone. Both men held their breath.

"They've launched." Dean called out. He could see the barest contrail as the rocket probe went into the boiling cloud.

Roman exhaled. "I see it! Now, what will happen?" He continued to stare at the screen.

In the Range Rover, Adam pressed the button to launch a second probe. "Probe three is away! Go, Hunter!" Adam cried out as he filmed from the passenger window.

Hunter gunned the engine and headed away from the storm. For once, they had a good, smooth county road to escape the storm.

"We'll just go to Scout. This road leads right to them. We can regroup from there." Hunter stated as they continued to speed down the road.

Adam picked up the the radio mic and keyed to talk. "Scout, Rover. We are coming to you, so don't panic. Rover, out." He thought it best to warn the Scout team. Adam didn't fancy getting shot by a surprised Shawn. However, he knew Shawn wouldn't really do that.

At the ROW, Chris was back in his chair and stared at his computer screen. "Is it warned?" He asked Seth as he settled deeper into his chair and put on his glasses.

"Yeah, tornado warned, but no new warnings. Dean has the live stream back on. He is doing a great job, telling people to be prepared but not to panic." Seth spoke with pride. Dean really was a fantastic in the field reporter.

At the Scout, Dean waved when Hunter and Adam pulled up and parked. Adam returned the wave. Instead of his video camera, Adam grabbed his still shot digital camera. Hunter noticed.

"You're not shooting video?" Hunter's brow arched. He'd never seen Adam not film a storm.

Adam grinned. "Dean's got it. Now is my chance to get quality storm photos. I've always wanted to be able, but, couldn't with video." Adam spoke with utter confidence in Dean. He and Hunter joined Roman and Shawn.

"Any changes in the storm?" Hunter asked as he looked at the small screen Roman held in his hand.

Roman sighed. "I guess you could say the storm jumped when the probes penetrated, like when the doctor gives you a shot. It hasn't changed anything yet. The funnel is still there, but, the mix of warm air, cool air and moisture is fading." He gave another sigh.

Hunter rubbed his bearded chin. "You said the storm was negatively charged. The storm that changed when probed was positive. You have probably just proven that probes produces negative charges. Two negatives will never make a positive. That is important. Good work, Roman." He clapped Roman on the shoulder.

When Dean heard the soft "click" of Adam's still shot camera, he was surprised. He sent the live stream to the GoPro so he could speak to his mentor.

Dean, still filming the storm, went to where Adam stood and took still frame photographs. "Why aren't you filming the storm? Won't Chris be upset?"

Adam smiled as the took a picture. "I don't need to film, you're doing it. As long as Chris gets footage, who cares who films it. I've always wanted to be able to focus on still frame photos. This gives me the chance. We both don't need to film from the same location." He gave Dean a wink and went back to shooting pictures.

Dean didn't know what to say. Adam had enough confidence in him to film company footage. "Wow, well, thanks for being confident in me. Means a lot, Adam. Don't think there is going to be much of a storm though."

At the Radar On Wheels, Seth listened to the latest from the National Weather Service Radio. When the report finished, he spoke. "Down graded to thunderstorm warning, but I don't think that will last very long. Storm ocean is dying out. So far, the north storms are so different from the southern ones." Seth almost sounded confused. The weather just wasn't normal compared to other seasons.

Chris' glasses went askew as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Well, we'll stay here another day, at least. Everything is ripe..." He halted when Kenny called out for either Chris or Seth to look at something.

"You go, Seth. I trust your judgment." Chris gave Seth the nod. It was another show of trust.

Seth jumped up. "Will do, Boss. Thanks." He hurried out to see what Kenny wanted.

"Hey, Seth. Look. Rain bands have started and the wind has shifted from the northeast to the southwest. I think it's done for the day." Kenny pointed out the changes to the storm.

Seth nodded. "Good work, Kenny. I'm going to recommend Scout and Rover to return to base." He gave the law enforcement officer a pat on the back. Seth went back into the ROW. Chris was on the radio.

"…yeah, come in. If the winds have shifted and it's raining. See you soon. ROW out."

"_ROW, Rover. We will retrieve the probes first. See you soon. Rover, out."_ Adam's voice responded.

Seth chuckled as he sat back down. "Kenny just reported the same. Was gonna suggest a call back."

Two hours later, the Jericho Storm Chase team sat around in the Jericho's hotel room and ate submarine sandwiches from a local restaurant. The pouring rains had meant eating out on the porch was impossible.

Roman spoke about his theory. "...so like Hunter suggested, two negatives will never make a positive. We thought about trying to negatively seed a positive storm. Then we should see what happens if we seed a negative storm with a positive charge? I think it would only strengthen my theory, or am I reaching too high?" He was filled with doubt.

Chris quickly chewed and swallowed his bite of food. "That is a very good idea, Roman. A good researcher should do everything possible to prove or disprove a theory. Maybe as the head of the panels; I shouldn't give you this advice, but as a team leader of a group that is trying to learn how to warn people better, I will. Many students think that failing to prove their theory means no Doctorate. That is not true. Sometimes, disproving a theory is just as important. Roman, no matter how your findings turn out, don't let that stop you. I should also tell you something else. I never mentioned this before, because I, of all people know how humiliating it can be..." He paused to take a sip of his root beer.

From his seat on the floor, Roman shifted nervously and his brow knit in confusion. He felt the eyes of his lovers on him. What was Chris about to say.

"I know what happened in your senior year, Roman. I had thought you might come to me about it, but, I also understand why you didn't. That went a long way with me, and one of the reasons why I chose you for the team. You have integrity. Don't let what happened then, stop you now. No matter how the results of your theory come out, no one will be taking credit for it but you. Understand?" Chris gave Roman, a serious, knowledge filled look.

Hunter quickly spoke up. "Roman, I want to add something to that. I want to apologize to you. I have let myself get carried away with your theory. By doing that, I'm afraid I've put pressure on you. I want to support you, not crush you. I will help any way that I can, but I promise, I will wait for you to ask for my help. Again, Roman, I'm sorry if your felt stressed." Hunter gave Roman a soft smile that showed his sincerity.

Roman opened his mouth to speak, but took a moment to find his words. "First, Hunter. I appreciate that. You didn't pressure me, but I did feel like I was disappointing you. Don't worry, I will ask for help, especially on the probes. Thank you for caring so much. Now, secondly, I think it's time I told about this. I've kept it bottled up, and I was letting it affect me. Chris I had no idea you knew about it. See, during my senior year at the university…" Roman went on to tell the team about the Claudio Castagnoli incident, Dean had told Shawn about. He grew stronger when both Seth and Dean took his hands in theirs.

"… so, Claudio got all the glory for all the work I did. It pissed me off, but why go running to tell tales. But, that's when I started keeping things to myself. It was Seth and Dean that convinced me it would be different here, with all of you. As usual, they were right. Chris, I also appreciate your words. I've seen how you've taken your VORTEX experience and turned it into such a positive thing. It may be wrong and ego maniacal to say, but, what we discover as a team will do more for the world than being a banker ever will. All I want to do now is find out if I am right or wrong. I can't do it without the help and support of all of you. Thank you so much. I mean it." Roman didn't cry, but the emotion he felt sparkled in his dark eyes. He smiled at Seth and Dean with a squeeze to their hands. Roman would be lost without his boys.

"I'm glad you told them, Ro. Funny, just today I told Shawn about Claudio. I was afraid you were getting… too pressured. I didn't want you to give up. Are… you… " Dean was hushed when Roman leaned over to kiss him.

Roman broke the kiss with a smile. "No babe, I'm not mad at you. I'm sorry I've worried you. It makes me love you all the more. You too, Sethie. I promise, no more silent, brooding bear." He leaned the other way and kissed Seth.

Shawn quickly swiped his eyes. "I am so proud of you, Roman. You are a good man. Hunt, I love you." He gave his husband a love filled kiss.

At seven thirty that evening, Kenny Omega jumped to attention. Someone had knocked on the door of the Jericho's hotel room. With his hand on his weapon, he carefully cracked the door open.

"Ah, Chief Del Rio, Officer Rodriguez, please come in." Officer Kenny Omega spoke with respect to his law enforcement brethren. The two men entered the room.

Chief Del Rio spoke. "So sorry to disturb you, but, you need to know. I've spoken to Chief Layfield in Pampa. He is sorry to say it, but he believes John Morrison managed to get out of Pampa. A witness at a truck stop said a man matching Morrison's description was seen going into the truck stop shower block, but wasn't seen coming out. A second witness said a brunette went into the block, but only a dark blond came out. When Chief Layfield spoke to Detective Kyle Miller, he found out Morrison is a master of disguise. The blond at the truck stop was seen getting into a truck. We can assume that it is possible Morrison is on his way here. Officer Omega, your boss and his brother are on their way here. They should arrive sometime in the morning. Detective Ken Miller asked if you could wait for them." He was serious and grim faced.

"I thought this nightmare was over! Why didn't Layfield have men at the truck stop?" Adam was angry and extremely frustrated.

Shawn sighed. "We all did, Adam. But, do you remember, all the damage in Pampa? I am sure Chief Layfield's resources are stretched beyond the limits. It's not his fault. It will be good to have Ken and Kyle with us. Adam, chin up, okay?"

Chris pulled his husband close. "Shawn is right, Kitten. It's not John's fault Morrison got away. Chief Layfield and Sheriff Simmons _do_ have a lot on their plates. This is Morrison we are talking about. If I hear one word out of your pretty mouth about this being your fault, I swear I will pull down your jeans and spank your butt, in front of everyone." He joked, but he also had a serious glint in his blue eyes as he looked at his husband.

Adam looked at Chris. He could see the love in those blue eyes. He then looked at each member of their odd little family. Adam saw nothing but love and support. There was not a hint of blame cast toward him. Adam smiled his most beautiful smile.

"I don't know why I am so blessed to have such a wonderful family, but I am very glad I do. I may slip up now and then, but yes, my Lion, I won't blame myself or anyone else. Thank you, Chief Del Rio, and you as well Officer Rodriguez. We trust you to keep us safe. Now, what's next?" Adam spoke from his heart. He would honestly try not to blame himself for the chaos Morrison brought them.

Chris gave Adam a soft kiss and a gentle caress to the cheek. "I love you, Kitten." The others in the room smiled at the love between the Jericho's.

Chief Alberto Del Rio stood. "We will leave you to it. Don't worry, you will all be safe. We will meet with the Millers, form a plan and go from there. Officer Omega, you stay focused in here, my men will be outside. Any questions?"

Hunter stood as well. "Not at the moment. Thank you, Chief. We appreciate knowing we are safe." With that, the Jericho team shook hands with the Chief and his aide. With a sigh, Hunter closed the door. Hunter returned to his seat next to Shawn.

For a moment, no one spoke or moved. The sudden silence was nearing deafening. When Seth let out a squeal, the others nearly jumped out of their skins.

Dean was the first to find his voice, but his hand still rested over his pounding heart. "Seth Colby Rollins! You scared the shit outta me. Are you alright?" Fear was replaced by worry as he looked at his beloved baby.

Seth flushed a bit when he realized he'd scared everyone. "Sorry, but, I just realized something. Our ceremony is in a week and we haven't planned one thing! That crazy idiot Morrison is _not_ going to spoil our commitment ceremony. Shawn, can I show you some vow ideas I found on the internet?"

Roman and Dean chuckled. "D, do you think you and I are being bridezillaed by our Sethie?" Roman cocked his brow at Dean.

It was Adam who spoke up. "There is no such creature as a bridezilla. Come on, Seth, show Shawn and I what you found."

Shawn laughed. "Adam is right. We'll go to our room, where we can plan in peace." He stood and nodded to Seth, then Adam.

Seth kissed Roman, then Dean. At the same time, Hunter and Shawn kissed, as did Chris and Adam.

Kenny stood. "I'll see them safe. I want to check on the undercover officers."

"Good idea. Roman, help me with the probes. Dean, we could use your help as well" Hunter suggested. It was better to try to keep things as normal as possible.

Dean, Roman and Hunter were soon involved on cleaning and repairing the probes at the table in the Jericho's room. Chris was lost in forecasting. In the boy's room Seth showed Adam and Shawn what he'd found on triad ceremonies. Kenny Omega sat in his room, with the door open and had his daily text session with Kota. He was satisfied that all was safe outside. Chief Del Rio had put several undercover officers on patrol.

As they worked, Roman expounded on more ideas on his lightening theory. Chris half listened as he worked. He thought of something he'd told Adam, back when they first met and Adam had filmed the television special.

Chris spoke. "Back when Adam and I first met, and he filmed me chasing, he had me give little lessons on storms. One was on lightening. I said, if a way could be figured out how to collect and store it, lightening would make a great energy source. Roman, as you well know, the average peak power output of a single stroke of lightening is one trillion watts, or a tera watt. Also, as you know, a single stroke only lasts for about thirty millionths of a second. If that could be harnessed..." He let his thought trail off. However it was a thought that had always been in the way back of his mind.

Roman let out a sound between a scoff and a chuckle. "You aren't the first person to have that thought, Doctor Jericho. There have been some conspiracies behind the thought. A few years ago, some company, who's name slips my mind, worked on it. Every time they seemed to get even remotely close to an idea that might have worked, it was met with some kind of sabotage. See, the big petroleum companies don't want it to work. If the power of lightening could be harnessed, it would shake the petroleum industry to its very foundation. They don't want it to happen. Money can cause a lot of evil in this world." Roman ended with a deep sigh. It made him sad to think that some put love of money over the needs of the people.

Dean put his hand on Roman's arm. "Fuck the oil companies, and their greed. Do you think it could be done? Harness the lightening?" He was truly curious, was it possible?

"Anything is possible, if you try hard enough." Hunter spoke with a firmness to his tone.

Roman smiled at Dean, then Hunter. "I'm sure it could be done, eventually. Technology only gets better. Could it happen tomorrow? No, but perhaps in ten or fifteen years, yes. But, would oil and energy companies allow it to happen, I doubt it. Unless the government got involved..." He gave a shrug. What could he do about it?

Chris nodded. "True, but, look at wind power. Some states passed laws about it. You know, if you use a windmill, the power company has to pay you for what you don't use. The bad thing is, few people opt to switch, same with solar power. It's not that different from what we are trying to do. Getting people to pay closer attention and get better prepared. If more people knew about trying to harness the power of lightening, eventually the government would have to pay attention, then act on it."

"I have an idea on how to harness lightening…" Roman barely muttered his words.

Hunter heard Roman. "Really? I'd love to hear it. You never know. Reigns Energy has a nice right to it, don't you think, Dean?"

"Empire Electric." Dean made an arch movement with his hand in the air, as if he could picture the name on the side of a building or billboard.

Chris arched his brow. "Empire? Not Reigns?" He cocked his head like a curious pup.

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, you know, the Roman Empire? Empire goes better with the word electric." He gave a shrug.

"Oh, of course, I get it. I agree, Empire does ring better. Roman, I don't mean to pile more work onto your thesis, but, if you want to include your harness theory, it will be alright. You certainly don't have to, but, you should think about it." Chris spoke as the Dean of Meteorology He wanted to encourage all theories.

Roman let out a "hum" sound. "Well, my idea does have a bit in common with charging positive to negative. I'll explain..." He launched into his theory as the four continued to work on the probes. Chris enjoyed the change of not forecasting, at least for a couple of hours.

In the room the college boys occupied, Seth, Shawn and Adam made plans for the upcoming ceremony that would join Roman, Seth and Dean.

"Those are nice vows, Seth. I'd be more than happy to use them. The ones I have are very simple and basic, almost cold. These are a lot better. Still want to do it in a field?" Shawn paused writing in his notebook. He was in the process of copying down the vows Seth had found.

Seth nodded. "Yes. I really hope it works out for us to use Chris and Adam's field. I think it would bring us luck. Are you and Chris sure you want to share? I'll understand if you consider it to be sacred." He looked over at Adam.

Adam smiled. "We'd be honored to share it with you. What are you going to wear? I wouldn't bother with tuxes, not enough time really." Adam also made notes in his trusty field reporters notebook. He still used the leather cover that had been his grandfather's.

Seth laughed. "Dean would never wear a tux. I can barely get him into a suit and tie at times. I'd like dress shirts and jeans. Maybe we can get matching shirts. I would also like us all to wear a rose on our shirts. Roman, Dean and I will wear a white rose, but the rest of you can wear another color. Wearing a rose is symbolic in Samoa, so I want that for Roman."

"As soon as Chris knows where we will be, I'll find a florist and order the roses. Now, what about a cake? I have an idea. It will be expensive to express order from a bakery. We could get a plain cake from a store bakery, then I could decorate it. I am no Ace of Cakes, but I can do roses and I can pipe. Pre-made frosting is good and easy to work with." Adam looked at Seth, brow arched. He wanted the ceremony to be as wonderful as possible for the three students.

Seth beamed at Adam. "Oh Adam, the would be wonderful of you. Thank you. If my mom can't be there… well, you know what I mean. It's nice to have friends to support us. Thanks for this, but we'd better get back." He started to feel uneasy about being apart from the safety of Roman and Dean.

"We are happy to do what we can to make your ceremony as perfect as possible. Let's go, I need some coffee." Shawn finished writing and closed his notebook and capped his pen. He stood, as did Adam and Seth.

Kenny walked back to the Jericho's room with Shawn, Seth and Adam. He proudly showed them the newest pictures from Japan Kota had sent.

"I'd love to go back to Japan and actually see it. But, at least I get my spring in Paris." Adam spoke as they entered the room.

"Yes, you do, my love." Chris responded with a kiss to Adam's lips as he greeted his husband. Shawn and Seth were also kissed in greeting.

Thirty minutes later the eight men were settled in with coffee and cookies. The chat was about the ceremony.

"… so, we will have white roses and Adam is going to decorate a cake for us." Seth finished telling about the plan so far.

Dean looked at Adam. "Thank you, Adam. That is very kind of you. Shawn, thank you. If it wasn't for your patience with me… this wouldn't be happening. I wish you and Hunter could have been my parents. I know I don't say it, but I love the four of you." He ducked his head as he expressed his feelings for his four mentors.

Hunter spoke. "And we love you, Dean. Seth and Roman too." His voice was gruff from the emotions he felt for the three college students.

"Adam and I feel the same. We love the three of you. We are proud of each of you, and we are proud to share our wedding field with you. I hope it brings you as much love and joy that it brought us." Chris too spoke with his heartfelt emotions.

"Okay, if we don't stop, we will create a shortage of tissues." Adam wiped his eyes and blew his nose with said tissue. Adam's words and actions broke the emotional tension in the room as everyone laughed happily.

Chris pulled out his handwritten forecast. "Alrighty then, back to business. Looks like tomorrow afternoon, same area. The fronts have stalled, but the tornadic mix is still there. If things go like I think, we will be in Grand Island by the fifteenth and more likely, sooner. I'll know for sure by Friday. However, I would be safe in saying, to look up florists in Grand Island." Chris passed the forecast over to Seth.

Seth picked up the paper. "It still amazes me that you can do this all in your head. It's reassuring that we don't need a computer, if we ever lose internet."

Chris swallowed his sip of coffee. "I think you've done a great job writing that program to my forecasting. So, Kenny, what about sleeping? Should we reopen Camp Jericho?"

"Yes, I think we should. I know it's crowded, and a huge pain, especially without non connecting room doors. Let me go talk to the desk clerk, maybe they will have a better option than moving the mattresses. I'll be right back." Kenny spoke with authority. He left the room to go to the hotel office.

It wasn't long before Kenny returned with a housekeeper. They each carried two large duffel type bags. The bags contained comfortable air mattresses. The were able to arrange four single mattresses in to a double bed for the Helmsley's, and a double with a single for the students. There was just enough room for Kenny to have a mattress in front of the door after it was closed for the last time of the night.

Hunter, Roman and Kenny went to get sleeping clothes, pillows and blankets. When they returned, quick turns were taken in the bathroom to change. It took an hour, but eventually all were settled in for the night.

Everyone assured Chris and Adam to not feel guilty about having the bed, as the air bed were quite comfortable. They all watched a funny movie to help them relax. Morrison wasn't mentioned once.

However, Morrison was the last thing thought of in eight minds as sleep overtook them. The thought was the same…when would Morrison appear, and how much chaos would happen with that appearance?


	52. Watching and Waiting

_**A/N:** Sorry that I didn't update the story last week. I have to slow down the updates just a bit. I have caught up to the fact, that I am still writing the story, and I need to space out the chapters a bit. So, I will probably only update every other week...but hang in there. I am almost finished with the story, and then I will finish publishing it promptly. Thanks for all your support and I hope you continue to enjoy the story... things are about to really explode! All the best, Lady Dragonsblood. _

Kenny Omega joined the other members of the Jericho Storm Chase team. He'd stepped out to the parking lot of the restaurant to take a phone call. He took a moment to order a breakfast of steak, eggs, potatoes, toast, orange juice and coffee. As the team waited for their food, Kenny told them about the call.

"The boss, and his brother are on their way. They will get here later than they thought. Chief Layfield asked them to come to Pampa first. They will get here while we're in the field chasing, or waiting to chase. Boss said to just do your work. He knows we are well armed and protected. Chief Del Rio is keeping officers at the hotel and the Sheriff will have eyes open as well. Boss said, he and Kyle will meet us back at the hotel." Kenny stopped talking when he saw the waitress coming with their breakfast.

Before they ate, Shawn gave a brief but heartfelt prayer. After the group "Amen" Adam spoke.

"Aren't Beth and Carrie coming?" Adam tried not to sound as worried as he felt. He thought two more officers would be better, and he missed their calming motherly presence, especially in Carrie.

Kenny shook his head as he swallowed a bite of food. "They decided not to come. They are both in the middle of active cases. It will be alright, I promise you will be safe. Sadly yours isn't the only case that needs police help."

"We understand, Kenny. It's good enough that Ken and Kyle will be here. I will be curious to hear what Chief Layfield tells them." Chris gave Kenny a nod, then took a bite of food.

Kenny returned Chris' nod. "So will I. I don't want any of you to worry. The ROW, Seth and Chris will be well protected. Hunter you and Shawn carry your weapons. I know you know what you are doing. Dean, carry on with your live stream as normal, but, if you see any sign of Morrison, don't film it on the stream. However, Adam this goes for your too, film any encounter, just in case… you know, for legal reasons. Sorry Chris, I don't mean to take over your authority as leader but..."

Chris held up his hand and interrupted the law enforcement officer. "Not a problem, Kenny. Adam and Dean, do as Kenny said. Dean especially, we don't want any of this to go out on the stream." He gave Dean, then his husband a firm look.

Adam sipped his coffee, swallowed, then spoke. "Maybe we shouldn't live stream today. Dean?" He looked over at his apprentice, brow arched.

Dean twisted his lips in thought. "Maybe you're right. I can put a message on our social media that there are technical issues with the live stream. I can keep people updated with written texts. It would also be a way to see if people will pay attention without a live feed. I mean, not every storm in the world can be streamed. I'll abide by whatever is decided. I just don't want _him_ to think he has won anything." He spoke sincerely, this time he understood both sides of the issue.

"I think you should carry on as normal, with the live stream. If you don't, and Morrison is watching, he will know something is up. We don't want him to have a reason to get even sneakier. Understand what I am getting at?" Kenny looked at his fellow team members, his brow arched.

Shawn spoke. "Yes, we understand, Kenny. I also agree, we should do everything like usual. The people that follow our social media count on us, we can't let Mister Morrison stop that. Dean, Adam, I would suggest only cutting the live stream if he shows up. Then Dean could explain it as a technical malfunction. Also, if needs be, I will shoot, but not to kill… unless there is absolutely no other choice." He pushed away his half eaten breakfast, no longer hungry.

Hunter put a hand on his husband's shoulder. "I agree with Shawn. Honey, please eat." He gave his beloved a kiss of encouragement and moved Shawn's plate closer again.

"Shawn is right. Dean, do the live stream as usual, but end it if he appears. You know, we may not even have anything to chase. Come on, eat up, he is already controlling us." Chris spoke with a firm voice and had a gleam of determination in his eyes.

The members of Jericho Storm Chase, Incorporated dug into their breakfast with renewed vigor. They decided John "Morrison" Hennigan wasn't going to destroy their day. They had more important things to do… like gathering storm data and working to help save people from those storms.

Meanwhile, in the restroom of the truck stop plaza on the west side of North Platte, John Morrison rinsed his mouth. He felt sick to his stomach. The payment for his ride had just been made, a blow job for the driver. The man had smelled and tasted horrible.

When Morrison looked at his reflection in the mirror, he smiled. His handsome Drew stood right behind him. "Hi baby, good to see you." Morrison spoke to the ghostly image in the glass.

"_Avenge me, baby. I won't leave you again. Make sure Adam suffers."_ Drew's voice echoed in Morrison's ear like a balm filled breeze.

John reached up to touch the hand that rested on his shoulder. "I promise, baby. He _will_ suffer. Then… when I am done… you will take me with you? We can be together… like you promised?"

"_Yes, my love. Avenge me, make Adam suffer and I will bring you to me. Where we can be together… for all eternity." _ Drew's voice once again filled Morrison's head. He "kissed" John's cheek.

Morrison closed his eyes as Drew's lips brushed his skin. When he opened his eyes, Drew was gone. He gently touched his cheek, he could still feel those Scottish lips on his skin. The feeling gave him the encouragement he needed. With a final grunt of determination, John Morrison left, he had things to do.

In the restaurant parking lot, Hunter, Roman, Chris and Seth studied the map Hunter had laid out on the hood of the Scout truck. Dean and Adam checked their cameras and equipment. Shawn and Kenny checked the coolers, ready to head out for the chase.

Seth gave a nod. "I agree, we should set up in the same locations as yesterday… oh… wait..." He turned up the volume of the radio. He pressed the earbud in his left ear to better hear.

Hunter rolled the map, as they waited for Seth to listen. Seth turned the volume down. "Okay, tornado watch until seven for Rawlins, Cheyenne, Dundy, Hitchcock, Keith and Lincoln counties. Thunderstorms are moving in from Kansas. Looks like we have a couple of hours." Seth gave his report to the others.

Chris rubbed his chin. "Let's move out. Better early than late. Also gives plenty of time to set the alarms." He noticed that Kenny was on the phone again.

Kenny ended his call. "Okay, Chief Del Rio has been informed. He will call the Sheriff. We are not to worry, and Jericho Storm Chase, Inc is not responsible for their safety. So, let's carry on." He spoke with utter confidence.

"Seth, you run the ROW. I am driving my beautiful husband to the rendezvous point." Chris gave Seth a nod, then took Adam by the hand and led him to their Range Rover.

"Dean, ride with ROW." Hunter spoke softly to the auburn haired young man.

Dean gave Hunter a wink and followed Roman and Seth to the Radar On Wheels. Hunter opened the passenger door of the Scout and helped Shawn settle in. Chris did the same with Adam in the Range Rover. Kenny also rode in the ROW. He figured the married folk wanted some time alone. The three vehicle armada was soon on the road.

John Morrison pulled out his cell phone. He'd been able to charge it while he sat in the truck stop restaurant. He found a small, out of the way park to hide in. Morrison knew the local police had probably been alerted to his escape. JoMo also knew that the cops would be aware of the fact that he would track down Jericho and his team.

The only thing JoMo could do was to wait and see if the storm chasers would do a live stream, so he could find their location. If that didn't work, he would find their hotel. Morrison had something else to do. Somehow he needed to arm himself. He sat back in the nest of bushes and thought. He knew where there was a will, there was a way. One thing JoMo knew for sure was that he had plenty of will.

Roman pulled the ROW to a stop behind the Range Rover. Before he shut down the engine, Roman pressed the button that would set the anchors deep into the ground. Hunter and Kenny set the alarms that would alert Chris and Seth when a vehicle approached.

Shawn began to check his first aid bag. He knew it was always in order, but, he always checked. Dean helped Adam sort through the coolers. It was hot and humid and cold drinks would be needed.

Roman shut down the ROW and turned on the generator. He then went around and pulled the awning down to shade the card table Shawn had set up. Roman got the fan and plugged it into the generator panel on the side the Radar On Wheels.

Dean and Adam checked their camera gear to make sure they were completely ready. Inside the ROW, Seth pushed the button that removed the cover from the Doppler radar. Chris fired up the other computers.

"Seth, you are in total charge today. You know, if Adam and I miss the start of the next season, someone has to run the ROW. Hunter can lead, but not in here. So, the best thing is for you to be in total charge of the team. No time like the present to get started. Should be a relatively normal chase day. So, Mister Rollins, the ROW is yours." Chris sat back and spoke with utter confidence.

Seth swallowed hard, to keep his jaw from falling open in shock. "Um.. thanks for the confidence. I'll do my best. I want you to be able to count on me. But, um… what will Hunter say? He's used to being second in command. I don't mind being in charge of the ROW, but..." He was glad Chris had confidence in him, but wasn't at all sure about being over Hunter.

Chris stood. "Come with me." The Doctor of Meteorology stood and swept his arm toward the door. Seth stood and followed Chris down the steps.

Hunter sat at the table and studied the area map. He wanted to be sure of the roads in case they had an opportunity for a probe launch. Shawn sat next to Hunter and read from the pocket New Testament he always carried. He looked for verses to use during the boys commitment ceremony.

Roman, Adam and Dean sat on the tailgate of the Scout truck. They were looking at the FLIR camera, and talked about how it worked. Officer Kenny Omega was on the roof of the ROW, and he was on full alert.

Chris gave a clap of his hands. "Everyone, over here for a minute. Kenny, you too please. It is important." He used his authoritative tone of voice.

Kenny climbed down as Roman, Dean and Adam joined the Helmsley's at the table. When everyone was settled, Chris spoke again.

"Okay, Seth is in total charge today. What he says is law. This is his training for next season. He will be in command if Adam and I miss the first week or two of the season. If anyone has any objections, concerns or questions, now is the time. I need to know that you will follow and respect Seth like you do me." Chris again spoke with authority. He wasn't this way often with the team, but, when he was, Chris meant it.

Hunter grinned. "About time, Chris. I think Seth will make a great leader. Seth, I will never stand in your way or question your decisions. I am here though, if you ever need advice. Congratulations, you have earned this." He stood and held his hand out to Seth.

Seth shook Hunter's hand. "Thanks, Hunter. I wasn't… well… thank you. I am glad you will be around to advise me." He wasn't sure what he'd expected, but that hadn't been it.

Hunter chuckled. "What, did you think I would object? I am perfectly content with my role on the team. You are the one in the ROW, you are the one that knows how to read what a storm may or may not do. I don't have those kinds of skills. The team leader needs them. So, you just be the leader I know you can be. Chris wouldn't have put you in that role if he had any doubts. But above all, we all have utter faith and confidence in you. Age has nothing to do with being leader, wisdom and ability do." Hunter gave Seth a hearty pat on the back and sat back down.

Hunter's words gave Seth even more confidence. "Thank you again, Hunter. I promise to do my best and like Chris, nothing matters to me more than your safety. I will never put you in harms way. Well, guess I'd better get back to work. Thank you again." Seth hurried back into the ROW. He also didn't want anyone to see the tears that threatened to form. He was proud of himself, and for once didn't feel bad about it.

"Thank you, Chris. I know how much it means to Seth that you have so much confidence in him. Hunter, thank you for supporting Chris' decision. Being chosen to be part of this team was the best thing that ever happened to us." Dean spoke with pride. A month ago, he would not have spoken so openly or honestly...and it felt good to be able to now.

Roman was so full of pride for both Seth and Dean, his chest actually puffed up. "I can't add anything to what Dean said so eloquently. I will just say, thank you."

Chris smiled at his team. "Thanks for building his confidence. I know he can do it, but, for now, I will be right next to him. About another hour… well, no that is up to Seth. Adam, please, make me a sandwich?" He batted his lashes at his husband with puppy dog eyes.

Adam chuckled. "You silly Lion. Yes, I will make you a sandwich." He gave Chris a kiss and opened the cooler.

It wasn't long before everyone was eating lunch. Kenny took his food and drink up onto the ROW roof. He would be glad when Ken and Kyle arrived. It would mean three pairs of expert eyes on the look out for Morrison. Officer Kenny Omega had a feeling, and it was one he could not shake. Someone was going to die… but who?

As Seth and Chris ate their lunch, they watched the radars. A storm had crossed over the Kansas-Nebraska state line. It wasn't long before the NWS broadcast a severe thunderstorm warning for Rawlins county.

Seth watched the radar closer and listened harder to the NWS alerts. He knew it would be his decision on when and where to send Scout and Rover. He had to be damn sure of those decisions. It was the first time he felt the true, full weight of the chase. The lives of Hunter, Adam, Shawn, Dean and Roman rested solely in his hands. He didn't know how Chris had done it for the last five years and remained as sharp as tack while doing it.

Chris sat back and watched Seth. He could tell the young man was even more concentrated than usual. He found it more difficult than he thought to give up his leadership role. Chris also knew, that Seth had to be able to do it. It was a heavy burden and not one just anyone could carry.

"Storm is picking up speed. Time to send them out. You coming?" Seth stood and looked at Chris.

"Yep. Prayer circle first. Never forget it, Seth." Chris stood and followed Seth.

Seth called everyone together. Kenny joined the others. Seth first looked at the map. "Roman, take Scout here, Hunter, Rover here. So far the storm is moving due north at forty. Shawn, prayer circle please." Seth spoke with confidence and with an edge of authority.

After the prayer, kisses and goodbyes were exchanged, the teams departed. Roman drove Scout with Shawn and Dean to the southwest. Hunter and Adam headed off to the northeast in the Rover.

Back in North Platte, Chief Del Rio and a few of his officers were investigating a robbery at a local sporting goods store, named Conner's Sports and More. The thief had managed to knock out the owner, tie him up and gag him. He wasn't badly injured, but he was angry.

"I never heard or saw anyone. I was taking inventory and the next thing I knew I as tied up, gagged and my head hurt. I was able to kick the panic alarm when I came to. I am not even sure how long I was out. Come on, I want to see how much money he took." The store owner stood with the help of Officer Rodriguez.

"Chief, the line to the security cameras was cut. This guy knew what he was doing." An officer showed the Chief a picture of the cut line on his cell phone.

Chief Del Rio looked at the pictures. Thunder echoed in the distance like an ominous chord of music in a classic horror film.

The owner of the store stood at his cash register. "It's… all here… every damn dime. That makes no sense..." He was perplexed. If the money was still there, why rob the place?

"I would suggest that you take an inventory of your stock. Especially weapons." Ken Miller spoke as he and his twin brother entered the store. They were with an officer from Del Rio's department.

Chief Alberto Del Rio looked at the two men who had entered the store. "You really are twins. I take it you are Ken and Kyle Miller? I'm Alberto Del Rio, Chief of the North Platte Police Department. This is my aide, Officer Ricardo Rodriguez. You think this Morrison character is behind this?" He and Ricardo shook hands with the twin Detectives.

"I am Kyle and this is Ken. Nice to meet you, but I am sorry for the reason. We will fill you in later. Don't let us interrupt your investigation. I would stand by what Ken said, take a full inventory of everything, but start with weapons." Kyle spoke with a friendly but authoritative voice. After all, he'd been the first one to encounter John Morrison.

"From the preliminary reports you faxed, I will agree with you. Mister Conner, let's take an inventory. Let's start with weapons." Del Rio spoke with his own authority. With a nod, Mr. Conner went to get the list of inventory from his office.

Detective Sergeants Kyle and Ken Miller were happy to help Chief Del Rio. As they worked, the thunder drew closer… the loudest crash occurred when they realized the full gravity of the situation.

"Okay, from what I can tell, he took a twelve gauge shotgun, a .357 magnum, enough ammo for each to start a war, a hunting knife, backpack, duffel bag, hunting camos with a mask, hunting makeup, boots and gloves all in black. He also took power bars and dehydrated food stuffs. Looks like he's on the hunt, but I get the feeling deer aren't his quarry." Mr. Conner finished giving the list of missing inventory to the group of law enforcement officers.

Detective Sergeant Kyle Miller let out a deep sigh. "There can be no doubt it is Morrison. Question is, how do we draw him out. He won't fall for another safe house. My worry is, we won't see him until it is too late. Ken, what do we do? I feel… helpless." there was a sadness to his voice.

Ken put a hand on his twin's shoulder. "Right now, I don't know. But, I know we will figure it out. Hear that? We need to find Jericho's team. You find Shawn, I'll find Hunter. I will call Kenny. Chief Del Rio, we'd better meet later with Jericho's team. Can we bring them to the station?"

Chief Alberto Del Rio nodded. "Of course. It will be the safest place. Take these radios, that way we can communicate. You can also hear us. I know they are southwest of North Platte, on County Road JJ. We'll keep on the look out, but, as you said we won't see him.. until he wants to be seen. Go, my brothers, we shall meet later." Alberto shook the twins hands and watched as they left.

Ken and Kyle had each driven undercover cars from Ken's department. They didn't bother with disguises this time. Kyle waited as Ken called Officer Omega.

At the Radar On Wheels, Kenny Omega spoke to Seth. "… so, Boss is going to Rover and Kyle is going to Scout. The want us to meet at the police department after the chase. Do you want to call and let them know or should I?" He respected Seth as the team leader and would what Seth thought was best.

"Chris can call them. Need to give an update on the storm anyway. Thanks, Kenny." Seth spoke but kept his eyes on the computers on his desk.

As Kenny left, Chris called Rover and Scout. "Rover, Scout, ROW. Rover, expect a visit from Sergeant Ken. Scout, Sergeant Kyle will join you. Thunderstorm is stationary, but watch for a split. Seth thinks the strong side could go left. ROW, out." Chris was pleased. So far, Seth was doing a perfect job. He'd even predicted the correct split to be the strongest. That wasn't always an easy decision to make.

Chris turned to Seth. "Great work. Keep it up. Can I go up and observe?"

Seth wasn't used to Chris asking permission to do something, but, it was part of his leadership test, so he rolled with it.

"Sure, go ahead. Take your camera and get some shots of it coming in. We need more of the type of data. I'll call when things pick up here." Seth gave Chris a nod, with a smile.

Chris beamed. "Great idea. I'll be back. Call if you need me, but you are doing great, boss." He stood and got his trusty camera bag out of the storage bin over their "office". Chris took his bag and went outside.

"Kenny, I am coming up." Chris called out to the law enforcement officer. He didn't think it was a good idea to climb up without warning Kenny first.

Kenny looked over the side of the ROW. "Okay. Hand me your bag." He held his hand out to help Chris.

It wasn't long before Chris had his camera pointed at the distant storm. Chris hadn't been surprised to find Kenny fully armed with his carbine rifle.

"Did Ken say anything?" Chris arched his brow at Omega. He could tell the officer's thoughts were occupied with something.

Kenny gave a chuckle. "That obvious? Yeah, he did..." He went on to briefly tell Chris about the robbery at the sporting goods store. "...so, they are fairly sure it was Morrison. Boss wants us all at the station so we can talk in utter safety. Chris… um… Adam won't take this very well, will he?" His voice and face expressed the worry he felt for the blond journalist.

Chris kept his camera focused on the storm, but he looked over at Kenny. "No, he won't. He is really trying not to feel guilty, but, he may just crash again. I am not sure I will be able to pull him back this time. Adam… takes it all to heart and that's why I love him. He cares, he really cares. The problem is, he forgets that it is alright for him to care about himself. I just hope he won't completely shatter. I love that man with ever fiber of my being. I am nothing without him. My wish is, we grow old together… then… well… go to Heaven together, one night in our sleep. Morbid, I know, but I don't want to live one minute without him next to me. I wish he didn't have to find out about what happened today. But, I won't lie to him. Why the fuck did Morrison have to escape. No, what I want to know is how the fuck he did it. Layfield swore that the mental ward was secure! Especially after what happened with his sister! Someone fucked up, and I wanna know who that was!" Chris had gone from sad and worried to extremely angry.

Kenny nodded. "I can't blame you. Boss hasn't told me about it yet. About the other, we just have to keep telling Adam it's not his fault. I understand. You feel about Adam, like I feel about Kota. The one good thing about all this is, its kept me from completely going crazy with him in Japan. That's mostly why I take a few weeks off during the storm season. Chris… we will do all we can to get Morrison… even if it means shooting… to kill." He was thin lipped and firmness set on his face like a stone.

Chris gave Kenny a firm nod. "I never want to see anyone die… but… yeah. Kenny, I know we've said this many times, but I thank God every day that you were sent to us. You will be sorely missed when this is finally over. Next year, when you take you time off, come join us. You will be most welcome. You can actually chase with Scout or Rover."

Kenny broke out in a huge smile. "Thanks, Chris. I will do that. I've really enjoyed my time with you and the team. I can't wait for Kota to meet all of you. He promised to invite all you to our place for dinner. Maybe we can arrange it for your semester break. Oh..." Kenny stopped talking and pointed to the storm.

Before Chris could respond, Seth called out. "Tornado warning. Stay up there and film, unless lightening becomes an issue. I've got this." He was excited but calm as he called out.

"Will do, boss. I have faith in you." Chris called back. He focused on the funnel cloud in the distance. It felt good to film again, he just wished he was closer. Chris never lost the childlike glaze that filled his eyes when he saw a tornado. Nor had he lost the desire to get as close as possible. After all, he was still Chris Jericho, best storm chaser in the world.

Just as the funnel cloud began to develop, Ken Miller found the Range Rover. Hunter and Adam stood on a rise, a few feet from the Rover. Hunter turned when he heard the vehicle pull up, his hand went instinctively to his weapon. The science teacher relaxed when he saw the Detective from Dodge City.

Ken Miller walked up to Hunter and Adam. "Good to see you, Ken. But, we've got a funnel to concentrate on." Hunter shook the Sergeant's hand with a smile.

"No problem. You do what you have to do. I'll get back out of your way. Oh, and good to see you too." Ken spoke quickly and went back to stand by the Range Rover. His eyes scanned the area, Morrison could pop up out of nowhere at any time.

"ROW, Scout. We have a funnel, but the rotation is very weak. Sending you FLIR feed." Shawn spoke to Seth as he held the FLIR camera steady.

Both Roman and Dean turned when a car pulled in behind the Scout truck. They were as relieved as Hunter had been when the saw Detective Sergeant Kyle Miller from Guymon.

"Hello, Dean, Roman." Kyle greeted the two young men with a handshake for both.

Dean shook Kyle's hand last. "Good to see you. There's water in the cooler, help yourself. I'm going to film." He nodded toward the cooler on the tailgate then went to join Shawn several yards away.

Roman led the Detective to the cooler. He opened it and handed Kyle a bottle of ice cold water. "Thanks, Roman. Not here to get in your way. So don't worry about me." Kyle took a deep drink of the water.

"Just follow us. I don't think this storm is going to do much. Feel that?" Roman stuck his hand out to feel the wind that flowed toward the storm.

Miller held his hand out. "Cool and dry. So, that will weaken the storm, right?"

Roman nodded. "Come watch it in the thermal camera. You'll actually be able to see it." He led Kyle to where Shawn and Dean stood.

At the Radar On Wheels, Chris filmed from the roof as the storm began to fall apart. There would be no chase for now, the front was exhausted. The clouds simply didn't have the energy to rage.

Inside the ROW, Seth was both disappointed and relieved. Disappointed because the storm had fallen apart, but relieved because he didn't have to worry about risking Adam and Hunter doing a probe launch. He knew he could do it, but was glad he didn't have to… yet. Team safety was a very heavy burden.

With a slight sigh, Seth keyed his radio mic. "Scout, Rover, ROW. Storm is finished and nothing new is coming in. We're done for today. Great work and we _did_ get some good data. Come home to mamma. ROW out." He put the radio down and went outside to speak to Chris.

"Hey, Chris. I've called it. They are on their way back. Nothing new is developing. NWS has canceled the watches. We got some data. It will give us a weak storm to compare to a strong one. Got good FLIR of the break up." Seth looked up as Chris stood on the ROW roof.

Chris gave a thumbs up. "Good work, Seth. Exactly what I would have done. Start shutting her down. I will be there in a minute. I want to film that." Chris pointed to the east. A beautiful double rainbow had formed in the storm darkened clouds as the afternoon sun cast its rays through the light rain that fell in the distance.

Both Adam and Dean had their photo cameras clicking as fast as possible. They thought it was the most beautiful rainbow either of them had ever seen.

As Adam photographed God's artwork, a feeling washed over him. It was if the colored arc spoke to him. It was if the colors washed away the guilt in his soul. Morrison might still be after them, but, Adam realized it was _not_ his fault. Morrison was a madman, created out of his own mind. How could Adam be responsible for that? What happened to Drew wasn't his fault either. Drew had decided his own fate. For the first time in nearly six years, Adam felt free. It was a wonderful feeling.

"Thank you, God. I understand now." Adam whispered quietly as he took one last photo of the rainbow.

Twenty minutes later, Scout, Rover and the Miller twins arrived back at the ROW. When Adam disembarked from the Range Rover, Chris immediately knew something about his husband had changed. Adam had the most relaxed and serene expression on his handsome face. Chris wondered, was that how Moses looked after seeing the burning bush?

Before Chris could ask Adam any questions, Kyle Miller spoke. "Let's get right to the station. We have a lot to talk about and a plan to make. I'll go first, Ken bring up the rear. Let's go, now." Kyle knew Morrison was still out there, heavily armed. It was time to get the storm chasers to safety.

Kenny rode in the ROW. Hunter rode shotgun, literally, in the Range Rover. Dean drove Scout with Shawn on guard. Chris and Seth rode with the ROW. The Miller's wanted Chris as hidden from sight as much possible and the ROW was the best for that.

John Morrison chuckled darkly as the Jericho Storm Chase armada drove right past him. Morrison was deeply hidden in the bushes of a park… watching and waiting.


End file.
